La piel del cordero
by Juan de las nieves
Summary: Severus conoce en su época de estudiante a un Squib llamado Amal. Sin embargo, desde la llegada del chico, cosas espeluznantes empiezan a ocurrir. Extrañas muertes se ciernen sobre la comunidad mágica, provocando una ola de pánico, al descubrir que mortífagos están siendo brutalmente asesinados. Pero ¿porque Amal conoce tan bien a ese asesino? (OC character/Severus Snape)
1. Capítulo 1: La llegada

Era un magnifico día en los anchos campos de Hogwarts, magnifico mirase por donde se mirase. Era hermoso y armonioso. Si no fuera porque había varios alumnos enzarzándose en una pelea.

Severus miraba con rabia a James y a Sirius. ¿Es que no habría ningún día en que le dejasen en paz?, estaba claro que no y eso que era la primera semana del ultimo año de curso. Simplemente, el hecho de que le gustase Lily Evans hacían de su vida un autentico infierno. Como si fuera un pecado estar enamorado de su amiga.

—¿Algo que objetar Snivellius?— preguntó con burla Sirius mientras tiraba todos sus pergaminos al suelo húmedo del césped, haciendo que todo su arduo trabajo de horas se fuera al traste.

—Vete a la mierda Black—farfullo enfurecido Severus. El Slytherin se levanto del suelo con una mirada de un tigre en sus ojos.—Aunque, que se puede esperar, de una bella mariposa de pradera que no puede ser tocado ni con el pétalo de una rosa.—añadió con clara burla.

James lo agarro por la solapa de su túnica mientras lo zarandeaba varias veces con una mirada cargada de odio.

—¿¡Que quieres decir pedazo de mierda!?— chilló el griffindor

—Oh, ¿Que pasa Potter? las neuronas se han muerto en tu inexistente cerebro y no comprendes el significado de maricón?—

James no le permitió seguir hablando. Por que de un puñetazo tiro al suelo al slytherin, dejándolo por unos segundos con la mente en blanco.

Si era cierto, que Severus tenía que controlar esa lengua tan afilada, que de lo contrario pasaría lo que pasaría. Como lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos. Pero no podía evitarlo, era tal la rabia que emanaba en esos momento que no permitiría que aquellos dos iluminados se salieran con la suya. Aunque, debía de admitir, que el bastardo de James era poseedor de una fuerza bruta. Severus se levantó, pese a lo mucho que le costaba respirar por la nariz. Ya podía sentir como la sangre barboteaba escurriéndose y llegando hasta su ó la varita. Si querían un suelo que así fuera, tanto Sirius como James sabían a la perfección que perderían contra Severus, o al menos seria difícil ganarle. No por nada, era el mejor en defensa contra las artes oscuras.

El Slytherin miro el amplio campo, no había nadie. Sabía perfectamente, que aunque ganase exitósamente el duelo, saldría mal parado por ellos dos. Ya veía venir a la profesora MaCgonagall riñéndolo por sus actos. Tenía que ser listo. Si les hacia mucho daño, estaba claro que ningún profesor creería la versión del estudiante hosco y malhumorado.

—¡Alarteescendare!— gritó Severus.

—¡Protego!— se defendieron a la vez Sirius y James

—¡Confringo!

— ¡A napneo!

—¡Protego totallum!— pronuncio Severus creando un escudo protector alrededor suyo.

—¡Enervate!

Una duelo entre rayos de colores inundaron el campo de Hogwarts. Tampoco es que hubiese nadie para poder ver la belleza de aquel duelo mágico. Sin embargo, para desgracia del Slytherin no era su día de í estuvieron por varios minutos. El dolor propinado por James estaba empezando a hacer su afecto. La cabeza de Snape le daba mil vueltas, sentía que estaba a punto de desfallecer, le costaba respirar, el punzante dolor se su nariz le dificultaba enfrentarse contra esos dos imbéciles. la sangre que goteaba de su nariz le denegaba el derecho a respirar, y si eso fuera poco. Su magia estaba empezando a desvanecerse del cansancio.

—¡Expelliermus!— gritó James.

Un rayo rojo impactó contra el pecho del Slyterin, desarmando a Severus y dejándolo sin varita. Indefenso, tirado en el suelo.

Los dos leones se acercaron a Severus, sintiéndose poderosos al ver así de indefenso al Slytenrin.

—Ahora ya no eres tan valiente ¿eh?, serpiente arrogante.—escupió con odio Potter mientras lo apuntaba con su varita.

Severus los miro con odio, notando como la rabia burbujeaba en lo mas profundo de su ser. Quería levantarse y darles su merecido, levantarse y maldecirlos incansablemente hasta que no pudieran embargo, podía escuchar como algo venía rápidamente, las pisadas de una animal. Sin embargo, la varita de James apuntándolo sin compasión al Slytherin era algo que le preocupaba mucho mas.

—Prepárate asquerosa serpiente—James lo apuntó con su varita, sintiendo como el odio hacia aquel chico hacía que perdiera por completo su sentido común.—¡Engrossamien...!—

No llegó a terminar el hechizo por la simple razón de que un enorme Rottweiler apareció de la nada mordiendo salvajemente el brazo de James, donde se podían escuchar los gritos de espanto de Sirius y obviamente los de Potter.

La escena era tan surrealista que Severus tuvo que forzarse en abrir los ojos para deleitarse con semejante escena. Oh, y vaya que escena. Un perro negro mordiendo el brazo del chico sin compasión, viendo como la sangre se escurría entre los dientes de aquel can. Como una bestia salvaje.

—¡EXPULSO!— grito Sirius tratando de proteger a su amigo.

El perro salió disparado por el aire, cayendo bruscamente al suelo, donde se pudo escuchar un sonido sordo. Sin embargo, volvió a levantarse y se puso delante de Severus, sorprendentemente tratando de protegerle a la vez, que no dejaba de mostrarle los dientes a los dos leones.

James y Sirius estaban tentados en matar al perro. Pero aquella mirada carente de humanidad. Aquella mirada llena de salvajismo les hicieron pensárselo dos veces. no era solo eso, James no estaba precisamente para pelear. Aquella mordedura estaba haciendo que viera las estrellas de todos los colores. El dolor causado por el brutal mordisco, le indicaba que no estaba en posición de pelear. Gracias a, ladrido tras ladrido, el perro logró espantar a los dos chicos, huyendo, al ver que este era capaz de matarlos a base de mordiscos.

Pese a que James y Sirius se habían ido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, el Rottweiler no dejo de estar a la defensiva. Pasados los minutos, y dándose cuenta de que el peligro había cesado, la posición del enorme perro, paso a una mas tranquila y relajada. Se giro, y miro al alumno de la toga con solapas verdes. Se acerco con lentitud, mientras le olisqueaba toda la cara...para que segundos después paso a llenarlo de babas. Se notaba que el perro estaba contento y mas aun cuando le tiro a la hierba mientras jugueteaba con el.

Le costo quitárselo de encima, no es que estuviera depreciando su gesto (en parte si, no le agradaba tener las babas de ese perro en su cara).

Cuando consiguió enderezarse el perro saltaba de facilidad.

—Gracias— dijo Severus, manteniendo esa expresión inescrutable, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del Rottweiler.

Se sentía bastante desfallecido, la sangre que había perdido le hacia sentirse muy débil. Aunque, después de todo lo ocurrido se sentía con mas fuerza para ir hasta la enfermería. Aunque, ahora que se acordaba, probablemente estarían esos dos gilipollas, acusándolo de conspirar contra sus miserables vidas. De inmediato desechó la idea. No tenia ganas de ver a esos dos imbéciles.

—¡Lucano!— Severus se giro al escuchar esa voz, y como era de imaginarse, el perro se giró y corrió como el viento. Snape miró hacia todos los lados para ver quien era el dueño de ese perro, en este caso de Lucano.

Pero no vio nada.

Estaba totalmente solo. Y el Rottweiler había desaparecido de una forma fugaz y efímera.

Severus se quedo muy extrañado. El había escuchado el nombre del perro. Tampoco se preocupo demasiado, estaba seguro que lo volvería a ver. Un perro tan grande como ese y de esa raza no se veían todos los días. Estiro su toga y se dispuso a recoger los libros y pergaminos que esos dos iluminados habían tirado.

— He visto lo que James y Sirius te han hecho... no es justo lo que hacen contigo Sev.

Snape no tuvo que levantar la cabeza para saber quien era.

—¿También vistes al perro?—preguntó Severus.

—¿Que perro? ¿de que hablas?—preguntó confusa.

El Slytherin se quedo confundido. ¿Había visto lo que sus dos amigos le habían hecho pero no había visto a un maldito perro morder a su novio salvajemente? Aquello no tenía sentido.

—No importa Evans.—farfulló el ojinegro quedándose sumido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Ahora soy Evans?

Lily se agacho para ayudarle a recoger sus libros, mientras dejaba que sus dedos rozaran los de Snape intencionadamente. Algo que claramente le incomodó y le molestó.

—Para de hacer eso

—¿Hacer el que?— preguntó inocentemente.

Severus suspiro con cansancio. ¿No se daba cuenta de que lo único que lograba haciendo eso era darle unas inexistentes esperanzas?

—De hacerme pensar que tengo posibilidades contigo.— dijo mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos verdes de Lily.— tu estas con Potter... eso es suficiente para que me mantenga alejado de ti.

—Severus... me llamaste "sangre sucia"

El chico apretó sus labios con fuerza, quedándose congelado por unos segundos. Y otra vez volvía a recordarlo lo que la llamo, Severus estaba a punto de desquiciarse. El ya sabia que había hecho mal, lo sabia a la perfección. Pero el estaba harto de la presión de sus compañeros, harto del constante acoso del grupito de Black y Potter, harto de tragar constantemente con la culpa... ese día, simplemente estallo. Aunque, sabia un poco y con dolor, que aquel insulto estaba cargado con un poco de verdad.

—Bueno, lo pasado, pasado esta ¿no?— dijo Evans mientras se levantaban del suelo, tratando de cambiar de conversación al ver aquella expresión desolada de Severus —¡ah, se me olvidaba!— Lily saco su varita y apunto a la nariz de Snape— Episkey

La nariz del Slytherin sano de inmediato, a pesar del punzante dolor que llego a su cerebro.

—Duele—mascullo para sus adentros. Aunque mas bien, se asemejaba al de un gruñido.

Lily sonrió al ver como se sobaba el puente de su nariz, dejando que unos cuantos quejidos salieran de su boca.

—¿Sabes que?, va a venir un nuevo integrante a Hogwarts. Esta noche.

Severus la miro sorprendido. No recordaba haber escuchado algo como eso.

—He oído que es un chico algo mayor que nosotros.

—Y ¿Qué va hacer aquí?

Lily se acaricio el mentón, quedándose pensativa.

—Si mal no me equivoco, es una especie de mecánico mágico... la verdad es que no le vendría mal a Hogwarts un manitas que arreglara todos los cachivaches. ¿Recuerdas cuando el profesor Flitwick intento arreglar el proyector y le acabo estallando en toda la cara?

Snape enarco una ceja, mientras los dos iban caminando hacia el castillo.

—¡Como olvidarle! Peeves no paro de burlarse de el. Se volvió el payaso personal de todo Hogwarts.

La pelirroja se le quedo mirándolo durante varios segundos. Mirando las facciones de Severus. ¡Como añoraba volver a verlo reír! ¡Añoraba esos días donde ambos se enredaban en las sabanas sintiendo el calor de ambos! ellos dos, y nadie mas. solo ellos dos. Lily sintió culpabilidad por alejarse de su amigo. Se sentía culpable, por usar de pretexto el insulto que Severus la lanzó, cuando sabia a la perfección que lo hizo sin malicia alguna.O eso creía. La declaración de James fue algo que la partió en dos, sin llegar a saber que elegir.—Me tengo que ir Lily... ¿nos veremos en la cena?

—¡Claro!— afirmo la chica, con ligera tristeza en su voz.— ¿A dónde vas ahora?—pregunto interesada.

—A la biblioteca, quiero leer un libro sobre pociones de los muertos.

—Que lo disfrutes—Lily se quiso dar contra la pared al haber soltado eso ultimo. ¡¿Quien diablos decía eso?! Pero antes de que la pelirroja pudiera llegar a disculparse, Snape se estaba dirigiendo hacia el castillo dejándola atrás y sumida en sus pensamientos.

Severus llego a la sala comun, y no le agrado mucho la visita que tuvo.

—¡Severus!, ya me extrañaba a mi que no te viera— el chico se giro, y vio el inconfundible pelo blanco de Malfoy, junto a Bellatrix — ¿Adonde vas? A la biblioteca ¿Me equivoco?— dijo burlonamente Lucius, mientras miraba los libros mojados de Snape.

—¿Qué quieres Lucius?— preguntó cansado, sin saber a que venia tanta amabilidad. desde luego, viniendo de un Malfoy no era algo que le inspirara mucha confianza.

—¿No lo sabes?, Los traidores de sangre están en la enfermería... ese Potter fue mordido por un chucho— hablo Bellatrix con mofa y con un hilo de sadismo en su voz.— creo que el perro me va caer muy bien. — susurro aquello ultimo con un hilo de sorprendente alegría en su voz.

—¿Quieres estar solo no?— basto la mirada asesina del Slytherin para hacerle entender la respuesta —¡Vale vale! no nos asesines, te dejamos en tu soledad— finalizo Malfoy con un deje de humor, mientras se iba caminando con su típica elegancia suya por el pasillo, junto con Bellatrix.

"La anaconda y la cabra" pensó para si mismo. Hubo un largo silencio, donde Snape se quedo contemplando el claustro, pese a que esos dos ya no estaban. le gustaba el silencio, era irónicamente algo mágico si uno sabia llegar a disfrutarlo. Salió de la sala común mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca, era una suerte saber que los ignorantes no se acercaban allí. Lo cual, en su caso, nadie se dirigía a ese lugar. Pero, ¡oh! que sorpresa se llevó al ver a cierto perro meneando la cola, sin dejar de mirarlo. y mas sorprendente aún, si es que era posible, junto a una persona que estaba de espaldas con una especie de mapa mal dibujado.

—¿Estas seguro de que es por aquí?, yo dolo veo piedras.

Vio que el chico se giraba para mirar a su perro. Pero se llevo un sobresalto cuando lo vio.

Lo miro fijamente, analizándolo. Clavó su mirada en el. Era un chico alto, tal vez unos cuantos centímetros mas alto que ía, curiosamente un cigarrillo en la oreja. Era muy moreno, la piel le recordaba en cierto modo al polvo del chocolate. El pelo lo tenia rapado desde abajo, donde poco a poco se iba degradando hasta tener una buena mata de pelo marrón, rozando el negro. Sus ojos eran dueños de un llamativo color castaño, rozando el naranja. Tenía rasgos algo andróginos, pero no era eso lo que captaba toda su atención. No, nada de eso. Era una enorme cicatriz que llegaba desde la comisura de la boca derecha hasta el pómulo. era en cierto modo desagradable de ver. Aberrante podría ser la palabra más exacta. Definitivamente aquello le afeaba mucho.

—Por norma general, Lucano es un perro muy pacifico.—Severus reconoció la voz de inmediato— perdona, pero no pude evitar ver lo que ocurrió en el campo— aclaro rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo mientras el famoso Lucano estaba mirándolo, con el rabo moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Lo que le faltaba, que aquel chico se compadeciera de el, pensado que era la típica víctima de abusos escolares. Le resultaba irritante, y mas aun, ver como el chico parecía compadecerse de el.

—Estoy buscando a...— vio como el chico buscaba un papel en su bolsillo derecho— Albus. Percibal. Wulfric. Brian. Dumbledore...—el chico enarco sus cejas— ¡joder!, ¡Tiene mas apellidos que la reina de Inglaterra!

Severus pensó si ese chico se había golpeado contra la pared. No podía creer que fuera capaz de dirigirse así al mejor mago de ese siglo.

—¿Por qué preguntas por el?—interrogó secamente.

—Hay una vacante de mecánico mágico—el extraño sonrió de nuevo. Severus se dio cuenta de que, cuanto mas sonreía más se le deformaba el rostro por los exagerados hoyuelos que tenía—... vengo a por ella... pero el problema es que no tengo ni idea de donde esta su despacho. ¿Podrías indicarme donde esta por favor?

Así que ese era el famoso integrante de Hogwarts.

—Tienes que ir todo recto encontraras unas gárgolas que te llevaran a un pasillo, giras a la derecha, encontraras una puerta, la abres sigues todo recto, giras a la izquierda y te encontraras unas escaleras de piedra, subes y ahí esta el despacho del director.—respondió de una manera adusta. No estaba por la labor de hacer de guía turístico.

Era tal la cara de desconcierto y confusión del chico que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no soltar ningún comentario despectivo. Poco le faltaba para que tuviera dos remolinos en los ojos.

—Perdóname, pero soy un desastre orientándome.— se disculpó el chico con una risa nerviosa, que al parecer de Severus era estúpida— se que a lo mejor te molesto pero...—

—Ya lo estas haciendo.—le cortó de inmediato.

El chico moreno bajo la cabeza. Severus podía ver como trataba de desenvolverse de aquella incómoda situación. Aunque tampoco le importaba, el se lo había buscado. Estuvo tentado en dejarlo así, y que se las apañase el solo. No era su problema, no tenía porque ayudarlo. Pero había algo que se lo impedía. Recordó que ese chico era el dueño de ese perro, perro que le había salvado de aquellos dos cretinos. De algún modo, tenía el impulso de ayudarlo. Mas bien ayudaba al perro en vez de a su amo, pero de igual manera, valía para devolver el favor. Al fin y al cabo, podía ser muchas cosas, pero no un desagradecido.

—Si lo prefieres te puedo llevar hasta allí

Era sorprendente la velocidad que tenía ese chico para animarse. El rostro del extraño se iluminó por completo, casi como si hubiese encontrado al mismísimo Dios de por medio.

—¡Si!...por favor— hablo esta vez con mas tranquilidad en su voz. Aunque se notaba el entusiasmo en su voz.—¡muchísimas gracias!

—Es por aquí— asintió con la cabeza de manera áspera. Hizo un gesto con la mano, y el chico lo siguió.

—¡No sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco!... la verdad es que lo mas probable me habría perdido, y ¡quien sabe! puede hasta hubiese terminado en las mazmorras del castillo.—volvió a reír nerviosamente.

Aquello estaba agotando la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Quería con fuerzas ponerle algo que lo callase de una vez por todas.

—¿De donde vienes?— preguntó, al ver que tanto, por sus rasgos físicos como por su acento no era de ningún modo de Inglaterra.

—Se me nota ¿no?—al ver el silencio incómodo que el Slytherin estaba creando trato de responder lo mas rápido que pudo la pregunta—soy de... de... bueno, creo...—El chico miro a su perro, como si estuviesen intercambiando miradas—me temo que no puedo decírtelo.—respondió con una ancha sonrisa—¡pero hablo español!—alegó como si eso fuera suficiente.

Severus supo entonces que ahí había algo raro. Un chico que no iba a decirle la cosa mas absurda del mundo que era el lugar donde vivía... algo le decía, por la pequeña mochila que llevaba era que estaba embargo, no dijo nada y se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿Al menos no estará prohibido saber como te llamas?—preguntó toscamente el Slytherin.—¿o acaso es sagrado?

—No—vio como entrelazaba los dedos con nerviosismo. Especialmente por la incomodidad de la situación.—me llamo Amal, Amal Rodríguez. ¡Encantado!—volvió a animarse de la nada a la vez que le estrechaba la mano.

Severus miró a Amal como si fuera la persona con el mayor retraso mental de toda la comunidad mágica. Ignoró el saludo como si fuera portador de la Peste negra. Lo estaba ayudando, se había molestado en ayudarlo, ¿era tanto pedir que lo dejara en paz y que se dejase de tonterías? Sabía perfectamente que una vez que hubiese conseguido su propósito (en este caso llegar al director) el pasaría de él como si nunca hubiese existido. Lo que era un alivio para él. Estaba devolviendo el favor a ese perro. No a su dueño. ¿Era mucho pedir que cerrara la maldita bocaza?

—Lamento estar incomodándote—dijo Amal.

Lo miró de reojo. Sin llegar a entender porque se disculpaba, sin embargo, por el momento, optó por no decir nada. Y por absurdo que sonara, incluso para si mismo, podía notar la tranquilidad del chico. No era como si el estuviera dispuesto a entablar una pelea. De echo, era todo lo contraio. Sereno y manso. No parecía de ningún modo, ofendido por su comportamiento.

—Ya hemos llegado, es aquí.—dijo Severus.

El chico, con un extraño y repentino cambio de humor. El moreno se limitó a sonreír.

—Muchas gracias.—e hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.—lamento las molestias causadas—dijo con una total calma y sosiego.

Severus se paró en seco. Preguntándose si acaso había escuchado mal.

—¿Por que te disculpas?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

El moreno se giró mirando fijamente a los ojos negros del Slytherin. Y por alguna razón un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Esa mirada… esa mirada carente de humanidad, como si el fuera una simple presa. Fue tan solo unos segundos. Pero esa desagradable sensación se quedo grabado en su cuerpo.

—Claramente querías tu espacio y yo no lo estaba respetando. Me disculpo por ello—respondió con una pequeña y suave sonrisa—simplemente me estabas ofreciendo ayuda, pero obviamente no estas interesado en realizar esas absurdas apologías para entablar una conversación vacía, carente de argumento alguno. Me disculpo por pensar que eras otro mas del montón y pensar que había que engrandecerte en una cuna de algodón. Y me alegro de saber que este no era el caso.—vio que Amal miraba al perro que estaba mirándolo con alegría—es por eso que me disculpo.

Severus no supo que decir en esos momentos. Era tan surrealista la situación que no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. Extraño su comportamiento, extraño su forma de ser, extraño su mirada. Extraño todo. No supo el por qué, pero hubo algo que hizo que tuviera miedo de él. Solo fue por unos instantes. No sabía que era. No tenía explicación alguna. Pero lo único que quería era irse de allí. Había algo raro en ese chico. Y no sabía que era. Podía intuir que ese chico estaba huyendo, y que por ello, Dumbledoor le estaba dando cobijo. Pero no podía imaginar el qué.

—Disculpas aceptadas—respondió escuetamente el Slytherin.

Se dio la vuelta, para huir de aquel lugar.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor.**

Este fanfic se dividará en tres partes;

La piel del cordero.

La carne del cordero.

El alma del cordero.

Aviso de antemano se se tocaran temas algo difíciles de digerir; _Abuso infantil, abuso psicológic_ _o, manipulación emocional, síndrome de Estocolmo, tortura física, gore, Estrés post traumático_ y así un largo etc.

En este fic, se darán parejas como; Severus y Oc (en este caso Amal) y tras varios capítulos Sirius y nuestro protagonista.

Esto lo hago por que quiero, no cobro dinero ni nada por el estilo, lo que si que pediría a cambio es que de vez en cuando, tuvierais tiempo en escribir un comentario acerca del capítulo o lo que os a parecido o simplemente expresar vuestras opiniones.

Un saludo desde España y gracias.


	2. Capítulo 2: Dolor

_"El odio es una tendencia a aprovechar todas las ocasiones para perjudicar a los demás."_

Plutarco

Severus bajó con desgano a las mazmorras, arrastrando los pies. La verdad era, que no tenia ganas de asistir a la última clase del día. Ya no solo por el hecho de tener que estar con los merodeadores, si no que tener que enfrentarse con Lily Evans. ¿Como explicarla que la quería lejos de el ?, ¿era consciente del daño que le hacía ?, le daba vanas esperanzas, haciéndole creer que tendría oportunidad con ella. Sonrió burlonamente para si mismo. Daba pena ajena. Era como un perro faldero suplicando por las caricias de su amo.

Recordó como Albus presento al misterioso chico. Amal Rodríguez de Vivar, era la primera vez que un Squib,descendientes de muggles pisaba las puertas de Hogwarts, aparte de Argus Filch, que pasaba en grande haciendo de celador sádico sin escrúpulos. Sintió un poco de lástima ante ese hecho, podía apostar a que recibiría insultos acerca de su procedencia y en la cicatriz que tenía en la boca. Aunque, con el enorme cánido que tenía como mascota, muchos se lo pensarían dos veces antes de lanzar una ofensa a Amal. Aunque, bueno, ya has pasado hace dos semanas sin haber altercado. Y también, dos semanas, donde Amal no paraba de revolotear a su alrededor. Parecía como si el fuera la única persona con el que realmente, el se abría. Lo cual, lo desconcertaba enormemente. No sería por la falta de alumnos en todo el maldito castillo.

Y ahora que pensaba en él, ese chico estaba empezando a ser bastante popular. Aunque no de manera positiva. Más bien, todo lo contrario. Su inusual aspecto como sus ojos eran originarios de una ola incesante de cuchicheos. Pero sobretodo por el origen su cicatriz. Todos trataban de hacer apuestas sobre quién era el primero que descubría el origen de aquella herida. E incluso había tomado un mote entre todos. Acabos siendo apodado como Bocarajada.

 _"Cuanta originalidad"_ pensó para sus adentros. Aunque, cuando se dio cuenta de los pensamientos que había tenido se regañó a si mismo.

Pero de alguna forma, tampoco le sorprendía del todo aquella reacción en cadena. Curiosamente, Vivar parecía darle absolutamente igual los comentarios de aquella gente. Es más, parecía incluso que lo divertía terriblemente.

Amal podría ser algo desagradable en ámbito visual. Pero no era sorpresa, ver que chica se asqueaba cuando hablaba sobre él. De alguna forma, él se hizo de notar. Incluso el propio Severus lo sentía. Y en gran parte era por esa aberrante cicatriz que portaba.

Sabía que era por algo más. Era educado, amable y gentil. Y todos esos adjetivos que podían tacharlo de el típico chico educado de campo. Al menos en su presencia. No obstante, el mismo se había dado cuenta de algo. Amal siempre iba con una aura misteriosa que no permitía que se acercasen a él. Recordó con asombro, cuando vio la gran facilidad que tenía para las bestias salvajes que Hagrid solía cuidar. Se dio cuenta también, que el Squib, tenía una capacidad colosal para hacer que todos los perros, hasta el más salvaje de ellos, se quedara en pura mansedumbre cuando les honraban con su presencia. Presencia, que logró salvar a varios alumnos de primer curso. Muy bien sabía que muy normal, Amal no era. Bastaba con ver aquellos extraños comportamientos que a veces tenía. Analizando todo, como si estuviera viendo un peligro inminente.

Severus dejó de lado esos pensamientos. Ya sabía que el moreno era una persona rara. No tenía sentido darle vueltas a una persona de tan extraño comportamiento. Más aún si se trataba de un Squib.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con unos integrantes bastante desagradables. Sirius, James y Remus.

 _"Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí. El cornudo, el perro y el saco de pulgas andante. Grandioso día voy a tene_ r" Severus se dió cuenta de cuan lejos había llegado su sacarcasmo. Al punto de hacerlo consigo mismo en su mente.

Bastó con que cerrara la puerta para que los tres centrasen su mirada en él, como bestias con el ferviente deseo de despellejarlo. Al menos por parte de Potter.

—Vaya, esta aquí la víbora arrastrada— dijo James mirándolo de arriba abajo con un intenso odio en sus ojos.

—¿Qué tal el brazo?— preguntó mordazmente mirando el brazo vendado de James.

James tuvo el fuerte impulso, junto con Sirius en abalanzarse sobre él y lanzarlo unas cuantas maldiciones. Sin embargo, para suerte de ellos, estaba la presencia de Remus, que de alguna manera hacía de cabeza pensante del grupo. Pero sobre todo lo que hizo que no se ablanzaran sobre Severus, fue el enorme perrazo que semanas antes les había mordido relamiéndose la boca. Hizo acto de presencia saliendo de entre las sombras y haciendoles saber, que en todo momento había estado en la clase.

Algo que Severus pareció comprender.

—¿Por qué no dejais que vuestro perro personal os ponga los bozales correspondientes?

James, furioso ante aquel insulto sacó la varita dispuesto a crucificarlo de hechizos. Solo faltaba pronunciarlos, si no fuera porque el Rottweiler empezó a gruñirle avisándole con antelación de que no tendría reparos en morderlo sin piedad.

—Lucano es un perro pacífico, pero dejará de serlo si tocáis la moral—los cuatro chicos se giraron para mirar a quien pertenecía esa voz, pero no vieron nada. —no es un perro dotado de mucha paciencia.

Todos miraron hacia arriba, al comprender que era allí donde pertenecía esa voz, y vieron a Amal en el techo colgado por una cuerda. Totalmente bocabajo, pendiendo de un cable que le sujetaba el tobillo. Y este, parecía divertirse mientras se balanceaba de un lugar a otro como si fuera tan normal como el respirar.

—¿Eres el dueño de ese perro? —preguntó James mirándolo con una mezcla de rechazo y temor. Especialmente por el perro que no parece muy feliz de verle.

Amal de pronto, se soltó de la cuerda al suelo de una manera torpe y graciosa. Aunque para vista de Severus, algo dolorosa. Sin embargo, Amal se enderezó del suelo sin problemas, como si hubiera tenido un dolor de espalda en mármol no fuera del mismo dolor.

Amal se limpió las manos, y lo miró a los ojos con una brutal seriedad.

—Veo que tu mente es muy cerrada— Amal sonrió de inmediato, demostrando a todos los presentes que cuanto mas ancha era su sonrisa, mas deformaba su rostro. Definitivamente era mejor que no sonriera—¿podrías hacer lo mismo con tu boca?

La cara de todos los chicos era todo un poema. Severus enarcó una ceja, sintiendo que tenía una persona con la grandiosa capacidad de soltar comentarios de semejante burla y a un nivel tan épico como ese. Resultaba un poco irónico que el defensor de las causas justas fuera sermoneado precisamente por un Squib, descendiente directo de muggles. ¡Oh que bueno era la ironía! . Definitivamente, James se había topado con la horma de su zapato.

—Tú ...— farfulló James. Lo miró con rabia, sintiendo que quería tirárselo al cuello para golpearlo. Sin embargo, el Rottweiler que no dudaba en mostrar sus blancos y centelleantes caninos era algo que ayudaba a mantenerlo a raya.—¿Qué crees? ¿que te libraras de cualquier cosa por ser un simple trabajador de Hogwarts? —Potter o miró de manera despectiva. Odiaba que ese _Squib_ protegiera a Severus. Era algo que no toleraba. Y eso que el jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza hablarle así a alguien de su condición mágica—no te olvides que es eres un _Squib_ , donde no tienes ni un ápice de magia. —argumentó acercando su rostro contra el suyo.—si te pasa algo, nadie te creerá.—no era que tuviera algo en contra de los _muggles_ o los _Squib_ , mas bien, era un defensor de ellos. Pero ver, que ese chico. Justamente un _muggle_ estuviera defendiendo, precisamente a la serpiente de Snape era algo que no lograba comprender.

Amal lo miró fijamente. Un elegante duelo de miradas. Castaño contra naranja. De alguna forma, Severus tenía la rara sensación de que si Amal lo deseaba, podía acabar con la vida de aquel Gryffindor de un solo golpe. Sabía que, a su parecer era absurdo tener ese pensamiento. Pero la mirada que el mecánico le lanzó cuando fueron al despacho del directo fue aterradora. Casi podía decir que se había quedado impreso en su piel. Por alguna razón, la atmósfera en si se había vuelto extrañamente desagradable, pero parecía que era el único en notarlo. Sin embargo, para suerte suya y sobre todo,para la suerte de James. El rostro inexpresivo del moreno pasó a uno concentrado, a uno que acabo estallando entre risas.

Los chicos se quedaron totalmente desconcertados ante esa reacción. Que James Potter te tuviese manía no era una opción. Mas bien, una absoluta maldición. Era un comportamiento tiránico. Donde, cualquier persona que no fuera de la casa de Slytherin mostrara un mínimo de interés en Severus, esa persona estaría perdida. Incluso la presencia de dementores era más favorable que tener a James en su contra. De ahí, el ilógico comportamiento del moreno. Aunque Remus y Sirius se figuraban, que muy probablemente no fuera consciente de las rivalidades de cada casa.

—¿De qué diablos te ríes? —interrogó Sirius desconcertado al ver esa reacción. No era para nada algo con algún tema de lógica o sentido común.

Amal se quitó las las lagrimillas que se le escapaban de sus ojos.

—Podría comerme una sopa de letras y cagar un argumento mejor que ese.—Amal se desternilló aun más al ver la expresión del chico con gafas—lo siento, es que me rio de mi propio chiste.

Remus sonrió ligeramente ante esa mordaz y graciosa respuesta, especialmente al ver que astutamente había tergiversando a aquella tensa situación. Aunque Severus por el momento, lo único que hizo fue alejarse disimuladamente de aquellos locos. Lo último que quería salir era el chamuscado de los berrinches de Potter.

—Ese perro debería llevar bozal— razonó Remus, que trata de apaciguar la situación, pero lo único que consiguió (para desgracia suya) fue empeorarlo.

La risa de Amal se fue desvaneciendo lentamente, mirando a Lupin algo confuso.

—Irónico viniendo de un licántropo— respondió Amal con una escalofriante normalidad.

Aquello fue un balde de agua fría para todos. Un tenso y denso silencio asoló por toda la abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Como diablos había adivinado que Remus tenía esa enfermedad? por la expresión de desconcierto del extranjero estaba seguro de que no tenía ni idea de que, al menos en Inglaterra, estaban muy mal vistos.

Sin embargo, la expresión de Remus fue suficiente para hacer entender al mecánico que aquello era algo que no debió de decir. Algo, que comprendió de inmediato.

—¡Vamos hombre! ¡no pongas esa cara!— la expresión del _Squib_ era realmente una, del que no entendía lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Los Gryffindors estaban totalmente petrificados. ¿Cómo supo Amal que Remus era un hombre lobo? ¿Como diablos lo había sabido? ¿Quién le había desvelado tal secreto? No era algo que se pudiera ver a simple vista. Los merodeadores vieron que el secreto de Remus podría llegar a ser desvelado. Aquel secreto que tanto y fervientemente les había costado proteger ¿Y para qué? ¿Para echarlo en cara de que era un licántropo? James hizo eco de una mirada cargada de una profunda rabia a Severus. Avisando con antelación que no sería bueno lo que podría ocurrir.

Snape por su parte, había visto esa mirada. Genial, lo que le faltaba. Que James empezase a maquinar en su enfermiza mente motivos suficientes para descargarse con él. No era una idea que le agradaba, ya podía imaginarse a ese imbécil descargarse con el como si fuera un miserable saco de boxeo. Aunque, para suerte suya en ese momento, entraron al resto de los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Mirando la escena algo confundidos.

Amal se giró para ver los alumnos, comprendiendo que tenía que empezar a irse. Y cuanto antes, mejor.

Severus vio con asombro que Amal se acercaba mucho a Remus, y por la sensación que le dio. Juraría que le susurro algo al oído.

El profesor Slughorn se sorprendió de las vistas que tenía. El chico _muggle / Squib_ junto a los merodeadores mirándose como perros rabiosos. Al menos los estudiantes, porque el rostro de Amal era uno de absoluto pasotismo. Sin embargo, cuando el mecánico se percato de la presencia del profesor de dio la vuelta y lo saludó.

—Se que usted había solicitado para que arreglase el proyector de las mazmorras. Esta arreglado—El moreno buscó un papel entre los bolsillos— aquí tiene instrucciones de como usarlo.— al ver la cara de desconcierto trató de aclararse— verá, le echo unos cuantos cambios, e intentado mejorarlo lo máximo posible, simplemente es eso, si tiene algún problema no dude en llamarme...—el chico miró a su perro—y si ahora me disculpa, ya no tengo más que hacer.—El chico se despidió educadamente y se fue de la clase dejando que una ola de murmullos llenase el aula.

El profesor de pociones miró durante varios segundos el alto techo de las mazmorras y pasó su avejentada mirada de los alumnos. Cuando sintió que estaba siendo observado por ellos, rió nerviosamente.

—Poneos en vuestros asientos, ¡la tertulia a finalizado!—vio que cada una de las casas se sentaban lo mas alejados que podían los unos de los otros, como si fueran portadores de la peste negra—Buenos días a todos, hoy a prenderemos a preparar el filtro en vida ¿Alguien podría decirme de que se trata?

Lily levantó la mano, mientras trataba de no mirar a Severus.

—El filtro de muertos en vida, es un somnífero muy potente, enviando al bebedor en un sueño mortal.

—Muy bien señorita Evans, ¡cinco puntos para Gryffindor!—exclamó entusiasmado ante su alumna predilecta.

La chica sonrió, sintiéndose orgullosa de poder dar puntos a su casa. Mientras que James estaba mas concentrado en lanzar dardos asesinos a Severus, que claró está, el Slytherin pasaba olímpicamente.

—¡Pues hoy, vamos a realizarla!—Un murmullo de conmoción e indignación inundó la sala. Al ver esto, Slughorn trató de tranquilizar a todos los estudiantes— no os preocupéis, no va a contar como nota final —para suerte suya, ese murmullo se tornó a uno aliviado— sin embargo, aquel que consiga realizar la poción perfecta, conseguirá una pequeña muestra del felixfelicis— agregó mientras sacaba de su túnica un pequeño frasco de color rojizo. Sonrió al ver que todos se quedaban quietos anuque luego se mosqueó— ¡adelante!, ¿a que esperáis?, poneos en parejas.

El profesor dió la vuelta a un reloj de arena que duraba exactamente una hora.

Fueron pocos los segundos en los que los alumnos tardaron en reaccionar. La clase no tardó en llenarse de humo de colores, todos se amontonaban, tratando de buscar al mejor compañero de todos. Aunque, solo había una persona, capaz de realizar medianamente bien la pócima.

Snape trató de pasar lo más desapercibido posible, casi incluso, tratando de ser invisible. El sabía como hacerlo correctamente. Pero estaba claro, que se negaba rotundamente a compartir sus conocimientos a algún imbécil que quería el botellín de la suerte líquida. Vió como James se ponía con Lily, como si estar con ella fuera a darle la dichosa poción. Mientras que Sirius se juntaba con Remus.

 _"Dos sacos de pulgas echos el uno para el otro"_ Eran tan predecibles. Iguales ante sus ojos, simples y carentes de personalidad propia. Incapaces de hacer algo por si mismos, como si estar con alguien con una ápice de mayor intelecto fueran a salvares. Pegó un buen bufido ante la mediocridad a la que estaba habituado a aglutinar. Miró el libro con atención, sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de lanzarlo contra la chimenea. ¡No podía creer que la editorial se hubiesen equivocado a la hora de realizar la poción! como se notaba que Hogwarts estaba decayendo en ámbito académico.

Los ingredientes necesarios eran: ajenjo, raíces de valeriana, pereza cerebral, judía soporífera y el jugo de trece granos de sopóforo

Pero el sabía que no era correcto, sabía que esa no era la forma exacta. Aplastó 13 granos con el borde de un cuchillo de plata para obtener más jugo. La poción debía de ser similar a una pasa de color liso, negro líquido en la etapa intermedia, dió la vuelta un tono claro de color lila, entonces claro como el agua, después de revolver la poción a la izquierda en siete ocasiones. Sin embargo, revolviendo la poción a la izquierda y a la derecha siete veces, una vez, había al parecer un efecto mucho más fuerte... No, no estaba perfecta, faltaba algo, estaba seguro de ello.

¿Pero el qué?

—Todo un genio—Severus miró hacia arriba, y vio a Amal colgado del arnés. Se sintió incomodo, pensando que podrían ser observados por el resto de los alumnos. Aunque bastó su expresión corporal para delatarse.

—¿Que haces tú aquí?— preguntó de una manera muy hostil, tal vez demasiada—¿no te habías ido de la clase?—inquirió Severus con desconfianza.

Amal se quedó completamente calmado.

—Olvidé el arnés, pero estáis demasiado concentrados en hacer bien la bebida de la bella durmiente, en ver que había entrado por la puerta, además, el humo ayuda a pasar desapercibido.—añadió con un ligero toque de humor.—ya sabes, un rollo ninja— escuchó como Amal se deslizaba del arnés. Una vez que piso el suelo se inclinó para observar con mas detenimiento el caldero, para después mirar con el ceño fruncido el libro donde dictaba las instrucciones de como realizar la poción. —no es Hermes... —farfulló con sorpresa.

 _"Otra vez no"_ parecía imposible que el Slytherin pudiera deshacerse de su maldita presencia. Aunque, por otra parte, Severus lo miró perplejo. Conocía a pocas personas que fueran conscientes de la existencia de esos libros de texto.

—¿Cómo es que conoces esa editorial?

Amal lo miró, y sonrió segundos después.

—Donde yo vivía, esta editorial era muy famosa, aparte, conozco a un alquimista. —Severus abrió aún más los ojos. Ser pocionista era una cosa, pero otra muy distinta era la Alquimia. Todos sabían que el arte del alquímia era algo muy complejo, la mezcla de las materias _muggles_ y mágicas en una misma disciplina. Sin contar que había que tener el suficiente intelecto para saber realizarla y no morir en el intento —La verdad, es que eres bastante agudo, a nadie se le habría ocurrido aplastar trece granos de sopófero... es una lástima— dijo Amal mientras miraba a todos los alumnos.— dudo que el profesor sea consciente de tus posibles dotes de alquimia. Estoy seguro que triunfarías.

Severus trataba de entender a donde quería llegar ese chico. El sabía que era bueno. Más incluso que ese profesor de pacotilla. Y el ya lo sabía. No hacia falta que nadie se lo dijera. Pero la forma tan brutalmente sincera en la que había hablado el mecánico lo dejó por unos segundos con una fuerte sorpresa. ¿Por que alguien como Amal estaría interesado en entablar una conversación con él? ¿cual era su verdadera intención?

El moreno se acercó al caldero, respirando el suave aroma que echaba el vapor de los ingredientes.

—Aunque... unos gramos de asfódelo no le vendrían mal a tu casi perfecto brebaje—añadió el chico mientras iba despareciendo en la penumbra de la clase, entre todos aquellos calderos llenos de vapores multicolores.

Snape miró su poción, ¡eso era lo que le faltaba! Unos gramos del pólen del asfódelo, ¿Cómo no se dió cuenta antes? Cogió unas cuantas flores y las aplastó, sacando lo que el necesitaba, y tal como Amal dijo. Ahora la poción, era insuperable.

Era clara como el agua.

Era perfecta.

—Bien chicos, el tiempo se a agotado.— habló el profesor mientras señalaba el reloj de arena.—Vamos a ver quien a realizado correctamente la poción.—añadió con cierta alegría.

Slughorn fue pasando uno a uno, y ninguno de ellos se acercaba al agua clara.

Lo que normalmente Snape estaría prestando a atención, en ver como a Potter o a Black se les estropeaba la poción, y eso que esta vez les explotó la pócima en la cara( curiosamente solo a ellos dos), sin embargo, dejó qeu su traicionera mente vagara en el repentino interés que ese chico que había cobrado por él. ¿Por qué ayudar a alguien como un mago de su calibre? alguien, quién precisamente le había tratado poco menos que un gusano.

"Probablemente sea un enfermo masoquista" pensó con desagrado. Saber que había un muggle detrás suyo era algo que realmente lo molestaba y sobretodo. Le asqueaba.

Tan atento estaba en los recuerdos que había compartido con Amal, que no se dio cuenta de que tenía a su profesor delante de el.

—Muy bien, veamos como te ha ido a ti— Slughorn echó una hoja, y esta se deshizo como si hubiese sido calcinada. El profesor estaba atónito, jamás había visto una poción tan perfecta— Maravilloso, una gota de esta poción... y nos podría matar a todos, metafóricamente hablando— realmente estaba impresionado, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros que trataban de alzar sus cabezas para observar el resultado final de la poción.— mi más sincera enhorabuena, eres merecedor del _felixfelicis_ —se acercó a él, entregándole aquella tan deseada poción mágica—úsala cuando más la necesites.—susurró aquello último.

—Y ahora chicos, vamos a probar el nuevo artefacto de Vivar.—exclamó alegremente, llevándose la atención de todos los alumnos.

El profesor sacó de su bolsillo las instrucciones que Amal se había doblado cuidadosamente. Dándose cuenta, que al abrirlo, había una ingente cantidad de dibujos absurdos con inútiles instrucciones (mas inútiles que los mapas que dibujan las madres para sus hijos).

—Que gran presisión— declaró el profesor. Mientras que muchos alumnos estaban mas interesados en saber que artefacto había creado Amal, que el ver que Severus había ganado "suerte liquida". En gran parte por saber si alguien sin magia podía hacer maravillas—creo que ya es hora de probar como va este trasto.—murmuró.

El profesor alzó la varita y todas las persianas se cerraron de golpe.

Todos vieron como el Slughorn leía un papel y empezaba a apretar unos botones. Pero nada parecía funcionar. Hasta que se escucharon varios pitiditos. Absurdos al igual que musicales. Y de repente, una luz azul inundó toda la clase. Una bola se quedó en medio del techo para que segundos después se esparcieran miles de partículas blancas por toda el aula. En cuestión de minutos, las partículas se juntaron creando una planta en movimiento. Y en dicha planta empezaron a salir unas flechas donde empezó a salir información detallada del vegetal. Slughorn siguió mirando el papel asombrado por lo que ese chico había logrado hacer.

—Damócles— basto con que pronunciara aquella palabra y de inmediato las partículas azules se volvieron de colores, mostrando una foto de aquella persona.t creando a su lado un árbol genealógico desde sus antepasados hasta llegar a el y sus descendientes.—poción mata vampiros— de repente, en las paredes apareció miles de dibujos de vampiros e información de como matarlos. Era una exagerada cantidad de búsquedas. Y ese chico, Amal, había sido el que lo había construido.

—Increíble— murmuraron algunos alumnos ara si mismos. E incluso, algún incauto de la casa de Slytherin.

Mentirían si dijeran que no les gustaban lo que veían.

Era realmente mágico, cómo las luces estaban creando todo aquello. Cómo, sin uso de magia, ese chico había construido un artefacto de semejante calibre. Ahora las clases serian mucho mas amenas, ¡por Merlín que lo serían! Todos estaban sumidos en aquella aula, maravillados con aquel artilugio, incluso los de Slytherin estaban estupefactos. Severus por su parte no podía evitar quedarse hipnotizado con aquella maravilla echa por ese chico. Sin magia, un simple _muggle_. Algo, en lo mas profundo de su alma, le instaba a admirar aquella obra de arte. Aquella magnifica obra de ingeniera. Casi como una gran oda hacia el ingenio. Tuvo el impulso de acercarse a ese artefacto. Mirarlo minuciosamente bajo la lupa, admirarlo como si se tratase de un cuadro. No estaba del todo seguro, cuanto tiempo había pasado. Pero por todos los Dioses, ¡Jamás había disfrutado tanto de unas clases de pociones!

Severus sin embargo, se mantenía escéptico. Todavía no se le olvidaba aquella siniestra mirada cuando llegaron al despacho del directo. ¡Que Merlín lo acogiera! ¡era aterrador! ¡esa mirada! El hecho de recordarlo hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. ¿Y para que?, luego venía Amal como si nada hubiese pasado. Encantador y educado como siempre, aunque guardando las distancias. ¿Pero entonces por que diablos le seguía? ¿por que siempre le buscaba? por más preguntas que se hiciera no lograba encontrar una respuesta clara. Y cuanto más trataba de pensar en porque era así ese chico nuevo, más ganas tenía de golpearse contra la pared.

A si mismo y al _muggle_.

Menos mal que sonó el timbre. Mas de uno soltó algún bufido. Sorprendentemente quejándose, algo decepcionado de no poder ver más ese cachivache. Aunque, tampoco había mucho de que preocuparse, después de todo, tendrían la próxima vez clases de pociones.

Severus salió de clases algo atolondrado. Rememorando la extraña conversación que había tenido. Ese chico, era muy extraño. Pero había algo que se le escapaba. Ese chico era... siniestro. En toda su totalidad. Era como si el tuviese una doble cara, pero del que el, no era consciente. Casi incluso, como si tuviera otra persona viviendo en el, de manera secreta. Había algo mal con él. Su propia magia se lo advertía.

Sin embargo, tenía otra duda que rondaba en su mente. Quería irse, irse de cualquier parte donde Amal los honrara con su presencia, mientras que a al vez, algo le impedía hacerlo. Había algo que lo hacía seguirlo como mosca a la miel. Lo que era extraño. De alguna forma, su compañía le resultaba molesta. E incluso su simple presencia le hacía querer estrangularlo. De repente, en su memoria, le vinieron los recuerdos de la primera vez que le vio. Sobre todo cuando trató de guiarlo al despacho del director. Esos ojos naranjas, analizando a todo y a todos. Aquella expresión... un suave temblor apareció en su columna. Sin darse cuenta se había alejado de todos, llegando a los baños. Se quedo contemplando durante varios segundos. Hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

Se giró y lo único que recibió fue un puñetazo en la cara y caer torpemente al suelo.

Miró para ver el culpable y maldecirlo, pero vio que era Sirius Black, acompañado de su, como no, inseparable amigo Potter. El Gryffindor no vaciló ni un segundo, se acercó hacia él y le agarró de los pelos arrastrándolo al lado mas aislado, donde no pasaba ni una alma. Y donde, obviamente nadie los escucharía.

Severus maldecía con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que su lengua lanzaba una ingente cantidad de improperios más _muggles_ que un obrero.

— _Mortius Silentium_ — Severus ya sabía lo que le venia encima. Si Black hacía un hechizo para insonorizar la habitación, eso solo significaba una cosa.

Una. Brutal. Paliza.

El Slytherin trató de sacar lo mas rápido que pudo su varita, pero un pie se lo denegó. James lo miró con un profundo odio. Un odio y una rabia que no parecían de ese mundo. Una sonrisa pérfida y malévola surcó en rostro del león. Y sin previo aviso, empezó a pisotear la muñeca de Snape.

Con saña, intencionadamente quería hacerle todo el daño posible, dejarle lo máximo posible que su mano fuera totalmente inútil. Haciendo que la varita rodara por el suelo, dejándolo totalmente indefenso.

—¡GRITA! ¡MALDITA SANGUIJUELA!— James empezó a darle patadas en el estómago.

Estaba incontrolable. Fuera de si, repleto de ira. Era tal su nivel de rabia, que ni el mismo podía controlar eso insaciables deseos de hacerle daño

—¡TÚ! Maldito cabrón— le agarró por los pelos y lo elevó hasta su rostro— ¡¿quien te crees que eres para revelar que Remus es un hombre lobo?! ¡¿eh?!, maldito pedazo de mierda— dijo mientras los estampaba contra la pared.

" _Así que era por eso"_ maldijo a Amal para sus adentros. Sabía que encontrarían cualquier cosa para pegarlo, pero no que tuvieran un motivo suficientemente grande como para darle esa paliza. _"si ese idiota hubiese cerrado la boca nada de esto ocurriría_ " Sabía se estaba engañando a si mismo. Sabía perfectamente, que incluso por el simple echo de respirar le habrían pegado de cualquier forma.

Pero algo como que el Squib fuera un licántropo fue la guinda del pastel. Aquello fue su perdición.

—¿¡Crées que por que vieras a Remus transformarse en un hombre lobo te haría más fuerte!?—James, al ver que no respondía le asesto una fuerte patada en el hombro del Slytherin—¿que podrías usarlo contra nosotros? ¿¡eh!?—estaba histérico. Jame no estaba en sus cabales, Sirius podía verlo. En los últimos años, el oji-gris había sido testigo de sus arrebatos de ira hacia Snape. Una cosa, era meterse con él, pero otra muy distinta era hacerle semejantes abusos. Sin embargo, optó por no decir nada. Trataba de autoconvencerse de que Severus desveló el secreto.

—¡HABLA MALDITA MIERDA!—los gritos de ira de James no eran de este mundo. El león realmente se estaba ensañando con él. Realmente, era la máxima expresión de odio que podía profesar un ser humano.—¿¡TE GUSTÓ!? ¡¿EH?! ¡DI LA VERDAD! ¡DISFRUTASTE VIÉNDOLE SUFRIR!—gritó asestándole múltiples puñetazos en la cara.

Severus sabía que le estaban hablando, más bien, gritando. Pero no lograba comprender que era lo que le estaban chillando. La cabeza de dolía a horrores, era incapaz de mantener la vista fija. Su visión era totalmente borrosa, le dolía toda la cara. Tenía la sensación de que sus pómulos estaban totalmente destrozados. Apenas podía respirar, su nariz estaba totalmente taponada por la sangre que borboteaba en sus fosas nasales. ¡Por Merlín! ¡hasta el pelo le dolía! trató de mover los dedos, cerciorarse que algo tan importante como la mano de un mago estaba bien. Cerciorarse que su magia seguiría canalizándose. Pero sintió con horror que no fue así, no sentía nada. No podía, mover los dedos para horror suyo. Aún, sin poder moverse, y a sabiendas de que tenía todas para perder. Logró mirarlo a los ojos y responder;

—¿Por qué no vas a proteger a tu sarnosa princesa?— no sabía ni porque estaba diciendo eso, pero tenía la firme seguridad de que eso lo haría enfadar aún más. —el saco de pulgas y el cornudo. Magnifico dúo—se burló con la poca consciencia que le quedaba.

Pero tenía una cosa clara, no iba a doblegarse ante basura como él.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa suya. James se mantuvo tranquilo, lo cual, le hizo comprender que aquella paliza sería como tocar el cielo.

—¿Viene alguien?— preguntó James.

—No, ¿Qué quieres hacerle?

Desde luego, lo que estaba viendo Sirius no era algo que lo agradase, el no era así. No le gustaba ser así.

—Ya lo verás—Potter sacó su varita y apuntó a Snape con una aterradora mirada— _Crucio_.

Una luz roja salió de la varita del chico, dando de lleno al pecho de Severus. En ese momento, un horrible dolor inundó su cuerpo y mente. Era la mayor agonía a la que había sido sometido. Los huesos se partían en miles de pedazos, como si estuvieran siendo triturados una y otra vez. Sus ligamentos se empezaron a estirar con fuerza, convulsionando. Como si hacerlo fuera a aliviar su dolor. aquel tormento era más que inhumano. Miles y miles de agujas atravesaban sus pulmones denegándole la respiración y aumentando la desesperación por tratar de coger algo de oxígeno a sus pulmones. Notó que sus músculos se contraían, subiendo y bajando de sus lugares correspondientes, haciendo que una ola de dolor apareciera en su cerebro como una bala. Era agonizante, solo quería que aquello se acabara de una vez por todas. Las lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos, aunque el no podía sentirlas. Pudo escuchar a lo lejos como Sirius le gritaba algo a Potter, no sabía si era una advertencia de que alguien venía o un insulto. Aunque, a esas alturas, ya daba igual. Quería levantarse y torturar a los dos con todas sus fuerzas. Pero en ese momento tan solo quería que el dolor que pasaba por todo su sistema desapareciera, quería descansar de una vez. Los ojos le pesaban cada vez más y más. Sintiendo como la inconsciencia llegaba a su fin.

" _Bastardos_ "

Sintió tranquilidad, cuando escuchó como Sirius y James huían del lugar.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado; segundos, minutos o un par de horas; tal vez más. No lo sabía, no tenía fuerzas ni para acercarse a la varita que estaba tirada en suelo de alguna esquina húmeda del deteriorado baño. Resultaba irónico. Ahora entendía porque el crucio estaba entre las maldiciones imperdonables. Aún, cuando el hechizo se había terminado, el dolor seguía ahí. Lentamente y tortuosamente iba despareciendo con lentitud, gradualmente. Tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo en ir poco a poco menguando hasta desaparecer por completo. Pero lo que era peor, es que estaba inconsciente a la vez que despierto. Era terrible, confundía la realidad. Ya, en esos momentos le daba igual todo.

Cuando dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, llegó a oír desde lejos una voz. Por el tono sonaba preocupado. Aunque a esas alturas, no sabía si eran alucinaciones suyas.

Lo que si que estaba seguro, era que alguien lo elevaba, y lo llevaba en brazos. No sabía quien era el buen samaritano que había decidido ayudarlo. Pero le dio las gracias en lo mas profundo de su alma. Después, de eso, solo hubo una cosa.

Oscuridad.


	3. Capítulo 3: Curación

_"Descubre tu presencia, y máteme tu vista y hermosura; mira que la dolencia de amor, que no se cura sino con la presencia y la figura."_

San Juan de la Cruz

* * *

Severus empezó a despertarse, sentía que no podía abrir los ojos. Era como si los tuviera pegados. Trató de moverse, pero un dolor punzante fue directo a su cerebro, diciéndole a gritos que no hiciera semejante estupidez.

Algo a lo que sí que hizo caso.

Severus sintió que las partes más heridas de su cuerpo, había calor. Un intenso y molesto calor. No le llegaba a quemar, pero daba esa falsa sensación. Era como si hubiesen echado algún tipo de ungüento para sus heridas. No podía ni moverse por el momento, pero tenía la vaga sensación de que era como si le hubiesen echado sal a una herida. Por un momento, su mente llegó a pensar que estaba en la enfermería, pero rápidamente desechó la idea. La cama era muy mullida como para ser de ahí.

Con lentitud, y con algo más de fuerza, fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos con clara somnolencia. Estaba todo oscuro, tan negro como el carbón, si no fuera por una luces borrosas de variopintos colores que iban y venían. Eran suaves, no eran luces molestas que le llegasen a dañar los ojos. Más bien, eran tenues y de alguna manera tranquilizadores.

Había algo raro, sentía que había algo más de peso en la sorpresa se llevó cuando sintió que había un intruso más en su cama. Giró la cabeza y al ver al acompañante que tenía. ¡Por Merlín bendito! no tuvo más remedio que despertarse con un buen sobresalto. Pues lo primero que vio, fue el rostro de un perro babeando en la almohada mientras dormía plácidamente.

Ni en sus más reconditos sueños habría creído que estaba compartiendo cama con Lucano.

Miró hacia todos los lados, y se dió cuenta de que no estaba en ninguna habitación que el conociese. De echo, en aquella estancia, estaba repleto de inventos, luces de neón, que iban y venían en aquel dormitorio. Se incorporó con dificultad. Todavía sentía el fuerte dolor de la paliza en su cuerpo. Le dolía hasta el pelo. Aún, pese a estar algo somnoliento, vio que al lado, había una silla totalmente vacía. Bajó la vista hacia el suelo, y vio que alguien se había molestado en poner un montón de mantas, unas encima de la otra. Como si en un futuro fuera necesario. Empezaba a tener una ligera idea de donde estaban.

 _"¿Podría ser posible?"_ miró sus manos, y vio con sorpresa como su mano derecha estaba vendada. Tenía la rara sensación de que había algo metálico bajo la venda. Pero optó por no tocarlo. Aunque, sentía un intenso calor, rozando el quemazón. Pero curiosamente no había rastro de dolor joven Slytherin se fijó de que no tenía camiseta. Ahora estaba envuelto en vendas y lleno de parches y tiritas. De echo, parecía más una especie de momia que un enfermo. Tenía el torso totalmente vendado, tratado incluso con delicadeza y vendado concienzudamente. Extrañado, con la mano que estaba relativamente curada dejó que las yemas de sus dedos tocasen las vendas. Estaban húmedas, de echo, soltaban una extraña viscosidad anaranjada. Era como si las vendas en si misma hubiesen sidos empapadas en algún extraño ungüento. Más extrañado aún, trató de tocar su rostro, y sintió como el dolor de la mejilla derecha le avisaba con rudeza que no lo palpara.

Quería verse al espejo. Ver en que condiciones les habían dejado aquellos dos cazurros. Trató de levantarse, pero el fuerte dolor de la espalda le denegó ese derecho.

—Yo que tú, no lo haría— Severus miró hacia al lugar donde provenía la voz. Estaba totalmente oscuro, podía ver en la penumbra a una persona apoyada en el marco de la puerta fumándose un cigarrillo y viendo en parte como la colilla emitía una tenue luz— tienes demasiadas contusiones como para poder moverte.

Severus se sobó los ojos, pero hasta eso le dolía.

—¿Por qué no estoy en la enfermería?— preguntó Severus, aunque, se dio cuenta, que lo mejor, era no hablar. Especialmente cuando sintió como sus cuerdas vocales estaban destrozadas.

El desconocido se acercó y prendió la luz de la mesilla.

Como el se había figurado.

Amal Rodríguez de Vivar en todo su esplendor.

—No te recomiendo que hables; y respondiendo a tu pregunta;—Amal se sentó cómodamente en la silla vacía dando una calada al cigarro—has estado inconsciente por cinco días, Albus me dejó que me encargara de ti—farfulló con algo similar al fastidio— respecto a tu estado médico. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que admitir que un alumno fue el que te agredió y te dejó en este estado. Prefirió que te curase yo, a tener que escribir un parte en la enfermería.— Amal hizo una pausa, mientras sacaba su reloj de bolsillo— y si te estas preguntando que hora es; las cuatro de la mañana.

Aquello había sido una explosión de información. Ya esperaba algo como eso, viniendo del director. Bastó con recordar cuando Dumbledor ignoró su estado de salud cuando descubrió que Remus era un licántropo. Y la reacción del directo fue la mas brillante de todas; Ocultar los daños causados. Que eso ocurriera ya no le sorprendía. Pero la forma en la que Amal lo había dicho si. Mas bien, era como si el, supiera la verdadera naturaleza manipuladora de Albus. Y pensando en lo que el moreno había dicho. ¿Durante más de seis horas nadie vino al baño?, no, eso no era de ninguna forma creíble. Estaba seguro, de que habría alguna persona que pasaría por allí, pero de ninguna forma le ayudó en lo mas mínimo posible.

—Espero que no te importe que el perro duerma ahí, lo necesita. Estuvo corriendo durante horas para buscarme y llevarte a ti.—Severus miró con sorpresa al perro. Quién iba a decir que iba a ser salvado por segunda vez por ese cánido. Trató de hablar, pero lo único que salió de su voz fue una especie de afonía inentendible.— repito; evita hablar.—dijo Amal con suavidad. Hizo una pausa mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos negros del chico— yo te hago preguntas, tu limítate a asentir o negar con la cabeza… ¿te molesta que lo hagamos así?

Severus negó con la cabeza.

Cuando Severus miró fijamente al moreno, se dio cuenta de que Amal estaba algo ojeroso, con unas bolsas debajo del párpado alentando de que su descanso era más que necesario. Severus se fijó en su ropa, una simple camiseta blanca junto a unos simples vaqueros. Nada del otro mundo.

Severus miró sus manos, haciéndole entender que esa era una de sus preguntas.

" _¿Qué le ha pasado a mis manos?"_

—Supongo que ya habrá echo su efecto— susurró el chico, rascándose la nuca.

El moreno colocó el cigarro en la oreja y le sonrió al alumno. Alentándole que todo estaba bien. Se acercó a el, invadiendo su espacio personal. Aunque algo que pudo notar Severus era que ese comportamiento inusual parecía ser natural y no forzado como el habría imaginado.

Amal cogió unas tijeras de la mesilla de al lado y empezó a recortar los vendajes de su mano. Cuando no hubo ni rastro de las vendas, Severus se quedo atónito al ver lo que tenía en su mano.

Había colocado unas especies de alambres en la zona de todos los tendones. Era como si hubiera construido un peculiar exoesqueleto formado por hierros, muelles y varillas de alambre que posibilitaban su movilidad. Y la verdad sea dicha, sentía una gran mejoría.

—Dado que yo no se hacer magia, en esta ocasión tuve que mezclar la alquimia con la mecánica y ha funcionado—sonrió con calma mientras miraba fijamente a Lucano que dormía plácidamente—Existe un mineral, tanto químico como mágico; el _fasfóleo_. Lo deshice y lo bañé en las varillas y este es el resultado. Soy consciente que la mejor forma de curar heridas internas es a través de la piel...—hizo una breve pausa mientras le miraba de arriba a abajo con una mueca en su rostro— te dieron tal paliza, que te han dejado los tendones destrozados.

La mirada de Snape era de pura desesperación. Si su mano se quedaba en estado catatónico o sin utilidad alguna, el no podría volver a hacer magia. No quería eso, no quería vivir sin poder hacer hechizos. Las manos eran lo mas importante de un mago, las manos, eran la única zona del cuerpo donde se canalizaba toda la magia.

Y por la expresión del rostro del alumno el mecánico comprendió lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—Tranquilo, tus manos están bien, no habrá problema en hacer hechizos. Simplemente tendrás que esperar a que termine de hacer efecto. —Snape lo miró. Era uno de esos pocos momentos en los que, por primera en vez en mucho tiempo no supo que decir. Pero una vez más, volvía a surgir esa misma pregunta en su cabeza; ¿Por qué?

Amal se estiró mientras bostezaba sin pudor.

—En cuanto a tu voz, ya he echo una poción correspondiente para ella, así que no te preocupes... solo espera un segundo— Amal se fue de la habitación, andando de manera torpe. Como si estuviera totalmente borracho. Dejando a Severus totalmente estático. Escuchó a lo lejos como el chico buscaba algo entre los armarios. El sonido de los cristales rozándose los unos con los otros le llegó a sus oídos, dejándolo una sensación de malestar. Y no lograba comprender porque esa repentina molestia ante aquellos insignificantes ruidos.

 _"Probablemente por el Crucio"_

Amal vino con una pequeña poción o al menos fue lo que dedujo.

—Bebe— le ordenó.

Severus miró con atención aquel extraño brebaje de color azul. Y casi, como si fuera una tendencia, inhaló el aroma de aquella posición. Era una aroma suave, con una perfecta esencia a miel y lavanda. No estaba del todo seguro que era exactamente aquello, ni que ingredientes era. Pero por algún motivo tuvo el fuerte impulso de confiar en él. Después de todo, le había ayudado, había curado sus herida. ¡Incluso se molesto en usar alquimia para él! ¡un desconocido! Estaba en su naturaleza desconfiar de las personas. Ya se lo habían demostrado con echos. Pero, por algún motivo. El _Squib_ se mostraba de alguna forma interesado en él. Preocupado y pendiente de lo que le pudiera ocurrir.

Volvió a posar su mirada negra en la pócima. ¿Que más daba? Dudaba que pudiera ocurrir algo mas. Trató de agarrarlo con algo más fuerza, al notar como se escurría de entre sus manos, pero de inmediato se le resbalo entre los dedos, vertiéndose en las mantas. Pese aquel desastre, Amal le sonrió, haciéndole entender que no se preocupase.

—No te preocupes, tu sistema esta muy dormido, no me di cuenta de eso.—el chico miró hacia el techo, quedándose pensativo—¡ah! Tengo más, no te preocupes—añadió con una aberrante sonrisa. Mientras volvía a levantarse de la silla y desaparecer por la puerta oscura.

"¿Como diantres verá en la oscuridad?" esa era una de las tantas preguntas que tenía, porque desde luego. No encendió ninguna luz, excepto la lámpara de la mesilla.

Severus quería darse contra la pared, se sentía torpe, débil e inútil. ¿Desde cuando era así? ¿desde cuando se dejaba cuidar por una persona? Y más aún, cuando se trataba de un simple _muggle_. Algo que logró asquearle bastante.

 _"A esto se le debe llamar, ironías de la vida"_ se burló de si mismo. No podía evitar mofarse de su mala suerte. Los sacos de pulgas sin cerebro le habían dado una brutal paliza. No solo eso, si no que además el director estaba encubriendo los abusos de aquellas dos alimañas y para colmo, el tipo que le estaba curando era el mismo, de quien había pasado de eé y le había tratado poco menos que basura. Definitivamente, el Karma, la suerte o como diablos se llamara eso, se estaba descojonándose de él.

Miró con tranquilidad sus manos, concretamente la derecha. Se quedó observando como aquel extraño artefacto insertado en su mano, estaba cuidadosamente bien echo. Las varillas a modo de tendones, y los muelles posibilitando su movimiento. Sus manos, que antes eran totalmente blancas pasaron a unas rojizas, como si se hubiera quemado. Aunque, a su buen juicio, diría que era por las medicinas. Severus frunció el ceño. Quería ver, que tan bueno era el invento. Trató de mover sus dedos. Ero era como si hubiese un imán que no le permitía hacer el acto propio de moverlo. Sin embargo, trató de hacer más fuerza. Y esta vez, consiguió mover los dedos. Se quedó absorto, cuando de repente, esa especie de imán había desaparecido. Empezando a mover los dedos sin dificultad. Como si jamás le hubiesen destrozado la mano. Seguía habiendo esa presión en los dedos similares a imanes imantados. Pero no había rastro de dolor. Un fuerte quemazón, pero no dolor.

Estaba perplejo ante aquel extraño, pero útil invento. Era de muchas formas curioso e interesante. Amal, no solo parecía conocer a la perfección el arte de la mecánica, si no que además, conocía la anatomía del cuerpo humano. Lo suficiente como para haber echo algo como eso. Y la anatomía de las manos no era para nada, un campo sencillo.

Dio un pequeño vistazo a Lucano, que pese a todo, el seguía durmiendo como si no hubiese un mañana.

Severus sonrió para sus adentros. A veces, le resultaba toda la situación que estaba viviendo tan hilarante que era más propio de un sueño que de la propia realidad.

El mecánico apareció una vez más con una copa en sus manos, en ella había el mismo líquido azul. Amal se acerco a él, con esa tranquilidad suya. Parecía incluso que había nacido de esa manera. Aunque, seguía teniendo una rara sensación de alerta constante. Pero, tampoco lo dio demasiadas vueltas. Estaba demasiado cansado como para empezar molerse la cabeza en cosas tan absurdas como esas.

Si Amal le hubiese querido hacer daño, ya se lo habría echo.

El moreno le colocó la copa entre los labios, y suavemente empezó a verter el liquido. Bastó con que aquel mejunje tocara su garganta para tratar de empujar a Amal. ¡Por Circel y todo su maldito círculo! ¡Era repugnante! Era como si estuviera bebiendo sal y y limón ranció para una herida. Sin embargo, Amal se mantuvo firme, obligándolo a tragar aquella repugnante poción. Sintió un horrible escozor en su laringe, como si le echasen sal a una herida. Era insoportable, quería tirar la poción al mismísimo infierno y maldecir al que creo la condenada poción. Cuando terminó de bebérsela respiró con dificultad, sintiendo como el aire volvía a sus pulmones.

—Siento que sepa a rayos, pero es lo mejor para regenerar las células de las cuerdas vocales... Aunque, te recomiendo que no hables mucho ahora, lo que necesitas es descanso.—declaró con calma.

Severus lo miró con furia. Aquel repugnante brebaje era asqueroso, y encima dolía como mil demonios. ¡Ya podría haber avisado! lo miró, y haciendo caso omiso al consejo de Amal, habló;

—¿Porque haces todo esto?— la voz de Snape sonó como si tuviera un erizo en su garganta. Donde la afonía estaba presente. Aunque, a diferencia de la vez anterior, esta vez, no sentía ese terrible dolor en la garganta.

Amal posó su mirada en los ojos negros del Slytherin. La mirada de Amal podía llegar a ser intimidante en algunos casos, pero ahora. Esa mirada.

El Slytherin se estremeció. Una vocecilla en su interior le pedía a gritos que huyera de ahí. Tragó fuertemente. Esos ojos naranjas parecían el mismísimo infierno.

Amal se limitó en sonreírle.

—No es algo de lo que debas preocuparte, por el momento, descansa.—añadió con una mirada cansada y agotada.

¿Que no se preocupase?, ese chico estaba poniendo mucha atención en él. Cualquiera en su sano juicio, lo habría llevado a la enfermería o lo habría dejado en _San Mungo_. No se habría tomado tantas molestias en curarle y buscar soluciones enrevesadas para sanarlo. No de la manera en la que el lo hacía. Y pensando en eso. Ahora, le apreció otra incógnita.

¿Desde cuando el gran Albus Dumbledore confiaba la vida de un alumno en un simple y vulgar _muggle_?

Eran ese tipo de cosas, lo que aumentaba sus sospechas de que, de ninguna manera, Amal había venido únicamente a por el puesto de Mecánico de Hogwarts. Era algo más profundo, algo mucho mas oscuro y secreto.

Severus volvió a mirar al extraño chico. Pero se llevó una sorpresa.

 _"Se durmió"_

No conocía ningún caso de alguien que se durmiera así de rápido y sobretodo de la nada. Tampoco había que darle muchas vueltas. Muy bien sabía que Vivar era el espécimen mas extraño con el que se había topado. Más incluso, que la propia Bellatrix.

Severus se tomó el lujo de analizarlo. Simplemente había inclinado un poco la cabeza, dejando que su cuello estuviera en una posición, que a su parecer, cuando despertara, sería increíblemente doloroso. Observó con atención, ahora que podía, sus rasgos faciales. La nariz perfectamente recta, los pómulos algo marcados pero nada que fuera realmente llamativo. Los labios tan normales como cualquier otro alumno de Hogwarts. Todo eso lo sabía pero... ¿que era lo que hacía que su propia magia lo mantuviera en laerta constante? su mirada se dirigió sin lugar a dudas ante aquella aberrante cicatriz que tenía en la comisura del labio derecho. El, de alguna forma,era ordinario a la vez que llamativo.

Sin embargo, sus recuerdos bagaron a esos ojos naranjas. Aquel inusual color. Cada vez los miraba se le revolvía el estómago. Era un sensación extraña.

Una mezcla entre miedo y agrado.

Algo que lo alarmó bastante.

Severus alejó esos pensamientos y trató de moverse una vez más, y, milagrosamente su cuerpo le obedeció, a cambio de unos intentos dolores. Movió sus hombros, con la intención de no dejarlos más entumecidos de lo que ya estaban. Si había estado en la misma postura durante cinco días, estaba seguro de que tendría unos buenos hematomas. Le llamó la atención, ahora que se fijaba, lo recargado que estaba toda la habitación del mecánico. Lleno de libros e inventos. Especialmente cuando vio que el chico había creado luciérnagas con bombillas que se iluminaban tenuemente sin llegar a ser molesto para los ojos. Vio también, que había otros insectos hechos con pura mecánica. Mantis religiosas que se dedicaban a cortar hilos de cobre, arañas que se deslizaban por el techo, creando hermosas figuras de hilo metálico casi imperceptibles para los ojos.

El estaba acostumbrado a ver magia continuamente, pero esto... era otro tipo de magia.

—Parece que a alguien le ha gustado los bichos—dijo Amal entreabriendo los ojos. Dejando entrever por ese momento aquellos llamativos ojos naranjas. —Discúlpame—el moreno se sobó el cuello mientras dejaba que un bostezo saliera de sus labios— pero necesitaba una mini siesta con urgencia.

Severus no dijo nada, no sabía que pensar por esos momentos. En parte, quería irse de allí cuanto antes. Lo ultimo que quería era deberle un favor al chico muggle.

Amal se agachó al suelo con un pequeño quejido de dolor y apareció con un pequeño bote de cristal donde había una especie de argamasa de color verdoso.

—Para tus moratones.— y se lo lanzó por los aires cayendo en la cama.

Severus lo miró el mejunje durante varios segundos, preguntándose de qué diablos estaría echo eso. Abrió el tarro, y le llego como una sacudida el intenso aroma de la Árnica. El olor era muy fuerte. Como si hubiesen echado una ingente cantidad de Cúrcuma con otras plantas medicinales, que en esos momentos era incapaz de detectar. Vio que Amal lo estaba mirando fijamente. No parecía que lo incomodara intencionalmente. Si no, que mas bien le gustaba mirarlo. Con algo de curiosidad, interés, en ver como reaccionaba.

Como si el fuese el primer ser humano que había visto.

 _"Otra vez así"_

—No me mires— farfulló Severus en forma de gruñido entremezclado con su afonía.

Amal bajó la mirada con nerviosismo.

—Perdón. —se disculpó manteniendo el mismo temple.

Severus lo miró con algo parecido a la culpabilidad. Le estaba ayudando, de manera libre y por voluntad propia. Podía haberlo dejado en San Mungo. Podía haber echo muchas cosas que hicieran que se librara de alguien como él. Pero no lo hizo. Se había quedado. Un simple desconocido. Lo había curado, lo había cuidado, lo había atendido a sus heridas. Se había echo cargo de un alumno que de primeras le había tratado como a un imbécil. Y ahora… ahora, simplemente lo miraba. Nada más, solo lo estaba mirando. No había nada malo en eso. ¿Era raro? Si, totalmente. Pero ni siquiera se molestaba así con los merodeadores. ¡Ni si quiera con ellos! ¿entonces porque reaccionaba de esa forma tan hostil? Quiso decir algo para aminorar la situación. O al menos, algo que le hiciera comprender al moreno que no estaba de humor para ser educado (nunca lo estaba), pero no salió ni una sola palabra.

Quitando esos pensamientos de por medio, hundió sus dedos en el mejunje, y trato de echárselo por sus heridas. Pero sus manos no le obedecían de la forma que el quería. Sintió impotencia al ver, que podía mover los dedos, pero no hacer acciones tan simples como esa. No tenía tacto en ellos, podía tocar, pero no sentir si hacía fuerza o no. ¿Podría ser que Amal había echo ese mecanismo únicamente para acelerar la curación de su mano? Sentía que era un niño pequeño aprendiendo a andar. Volvió a intentarlo una vez mas, pero lo único que recibía era el mismo resultado. Sintiéndose cada vez mas impotente. Le daba rabia, sentía lástima de si mismo. El mejor alumno de pociones, capaz de salir invicto de cualquier duelo de varitas, pero era incapaz de poder untarse una maldita crema a si mismo.

Amal posó su mirada en todos los movimientos del Slytherin. Y lo único que surgió de su rostro fue una pequeña sonrisa. Le divertía ver la terquedad de aquel alumno.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?—preguntó al ver como se le escurría el pequeño tarro de las manos que no paraba de caer continuamente en las mantas.

Severus se quedó por unos instantes petrificado. Claro que necesitaba ayuda. Snape miró a los ojos anaranjados de Amal. Expectantes ante lo que podría ocurrir. Inevitablemente, le recordó a un perro. La forma en la que lo miraba, esperando una orden… El chico respetaría cualquier decisión suya. Eso lo podía ver en su mirada.

Severus resopló y asintió con la cabeza. Precisamente era donde más le dolía, el rostro y el cuero cabelludo. Parecía como si tuviera agujas clavadas en el cerebro.

—El ungüento es para que te lo des cuando no necesites las vendas, pero esto te vendrá bien para la cabeza— Snape lo miró con cierto enfado mientras veía como se levantaba de la silla—por favor—añadió al ver esa mirada asesina. La verdad sea dicha, no le gustaba tener que depender de alguien como él. Pero en esa situación, lo mejor era no decir nada.—No voy a preguntarte quien te ha hecho esto— habló Amal mientras le untaba la crema curiosamente en el pelo como si se tratase de una loción —porque se con total certeza que no me dirás nada.

Severus cerró instintivamente los ojos cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en todo su sistema. Era doloroso, la manera en que estaba echando aquel mejunje en la cabeza le provocaba un agudo dolor.

—Ya se que no necesitas ayuda, pero si necesitas algo, por muy absurdo que sea tendrás a Lucano cerca de ti—alegó dando a Severus una punzada de dolor.

Después de aquello, un agradable silencio reino la habitación. Severus sentía como la espalda mejoraba con notoriedad. Si bien, estaba maldiciendo todos los antepasados de Amal. Tenía que admitir que los dolores que tenía a causa del Crucio desaparecieron lentamente. Y curiosamente, empezó a notar que las manos empezaban a tener más sensibilidad.

—¿Como te sientes?

Severus tocó su cabeza, pensando que llegaría a sentir una oleada de malestar. Pero, lejos de ser así, sintió que el dolor había pasado a una simple molestia similar a las agujetas. Estaba realmente sorprendido que que llegase a se curado de esa forma. ¿Como lo había hecho?, era muy consciente de que una maldición imperdonable era muy difícil de curar, en su caso el _Crucio_. En el caso de que no llegaras a morir, el dolor quedaba de forma permanente en el cuerpo.

—El _Crucio_ es una imperdonable ¿no?

Severus asintió con la cabeza. Preguntándose a que venía esa pregunta.

—Dado que te han lanzado uno de esos hechizos llegué a mis propias conclusiones— el Slytherin abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Como diablos sabia que había sido torturado con esa maldición? ¡precisamente esa! Severus se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara. Buscando sin éxito alguno, algo que lo delatara.

—Por lo que sé—Amal prosiguió como si estuviese hablando del tiempo— el _Crucio_ es un hechizo que está ligado al cerebro, creando la falsa ilusión de que te están torturando— Severus estaba… atónito, sin llegar a creer lo que estaba escuchando— indagando un poco, llegué a la idea de que, ese hechizo simplemente acelera las pulsaciones eléctricas enviadas por las neuronas. Disparándolas y emitiendo señales no ordenadas y creando ese dolor en el cuerpo— hizo una pausa mientras daba un largo bostezo—así que pensé que la forma más práctica para curar esos dolores es a través de la fisioterapia.—Amal rió suavemente— es absurdo pensar que algo tan sencillo como eso podría curar los efectos de este tipo de hechizos.—el mecánico miro la mano magullada de Severus— existen otras ramas conocidas; como la acupuntura, radiestesia, homeopatía, quiropráctica y otros métodos no tan conocidos.

Severus empezó a inquietarse, tenía preguntas que por lo visto, Amal era capaz de darle. Aún, pese a tener la voz afónica y que debería no hablar, hizo caso omiso a la recomendación de Amal.

—¿Entonces el _Crucio_ es simplemente un impulso eléctrico?—¡Por Merlín, vaya afonía! La voz estaba increíblemente ronca, pero una cosa estaba clara. No sentía ese terrible quemazón en la laringe.

Amal asintió con la cabeza con una mirada de advertencia ante aquella imprudente acción.

—En mi opinión, si se conoce las técnicas adecuadas podría llegar a controlarse— Amal frunció el morro a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos— verás, si una persona que esta habituada a practicar la meditación...—

—¿Meditación?—preguntó el ojinegro, interrumpiendo abruptamente al moreno. Había escuchado hablar de ello, estaba seguro. Pero en esos momentos no era capaz de acordarse.

Amal frunció el ceño con desesperación. ¿Era mucho pedir que le hiciera caso por una vez en su vida? El moreno resopló con desgana. Estaba por ponerle un esparadrapo en la boca y que se callara de una maldita vez.

—La meditación es una práctica en la cual, el individuo entrena la mente o induce un modo de conciencia, ya sea para conseguir algún beneficio o para reconocer en una especie de mar mental, donde uno puede controlar lo que el desee. El término meditación se refiere a un amplio espectro de prácticas que incluyen técnicas diseñadas para promover la relajación, construir energía interna o fuerza de vida Qì, ki, chi, prāṇa, etc.—Amal suspiró, sintiendo como su mente estaba trabajando a toda máquina para explicarle lo que era exactamente el arte de la meditación—Una forma particularmente ambiciosa de meditación tiene como fin conseguir sostener la concentración en un punto sin esfuerzo.

Severus hizo ademán de hablar. Pero fue interrumpido inmediatamente por la mano de Amal delante de su cara a modo de ¡alto!

—Ya se que hablaras, lo sé. Y que no me harás caso respecto a no forzar tus cuerdas vocales, pero podrías, solo podrías hablar en susurros. Únicamente no forzaras tu voz ni la joderás de por vida.

Severus enarcó una ceja, no sabía si maldecirle o reírse de aquella infantil reacción. En todo caso, estaba de acuerdo que debía de escucharlo y admitir que por el momento, que lo ideal sería hablar por lo bajo.

—Si una persona logra dominar su mente, ¿es posible repeler las maldiciones?

Amal se quedó pensativo, tratando de explicar algo tan enrevesado como las funciones neuronales del cerebro a un chico que jamás había visto un mundo mas allá de Hogwarts y de su casa.

—No exactamente. Un buen ejemplo de personas que meditan serían los monjes budistas. Ellos aprendieron a través de la meditación desconectar ciertas partes eléctricas de su cerebro... De echo— Amal levantó de la silla y empezó a rebuscar entre una de sus múltiples montañas de libros—pueden alterar la química de su cerebro al punto de no sentir dolor— en ese momento, sacó una foto de un monje ardiendo en llamas, mientras el seguía meditando, sin llegar a afectarle el estar siendo abrasado.

Severus estaba impresionado, era de las pocas veces que algo le dejaba sin habla. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Era tan sumamente inverosímil que se le hacía aún mas extraño que compartir cama con un enorme Rottweiler.

—¿Quieres decir, que si un mago aprende el arte de la meditación, puede no afectarle en absoluto un Crucio?

—Hey, para el carro. La meditación no se hace de la noche a la mañana. De echo, muchos budistas viven sus vidas para buscar precisamente la iluminación. No pienses que por relajarte un poco y despejar tu mente vas a conseguir evadir las tres imperdonable— al ver los ojos abiertos de Snape decidió terminar su verdadera duda— eso incluye el _Avada Kedavra._

—¡Pero eso es imposible!— gritó exaltado, arrepintiéndose en el acto. Amal tenía razón de no forzar la voz.— mires por donde lo mires, eso es magia. Las imperdonables no tienen nada que ver con la ciencia. —fue tal la expresión de Amal, que de alguna forma, el mismo se delato.—¿Vistes a alguien que sobreviviera?

El moreno lo miró por unos instantes, para que después se balanceara con la silla mientras ponía una expresión meditabunda con una sonrisa ligeramente socarrona.

—Hmm, muchas cosas e visto—por unos instantes, Amal se quedó quieto y dejó que la silla volviera a su posición original. Haciendo un ruido sordo, que hizo que Severus se sobresalta ligeramente. Pero no por el ruido, si no por la mirada que Amal llevaba encima— no te imaginas lo que que la magia y la ciencia pueden hacer juntas. ¡Creeme! E visto, como _muggles_ y magos se unían por un mismo propósito; avance. E visto, las maravillas en su estado mas puro. Ciencia y magia. Aunque suene irónico se van de la mano.—la voz de Amal se tornó a una más grave.—nunca subestimes el intelecto humano Snape.

Severus lo miró. Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su apellido. Y de alguna forma se hacía extraño oírle hablar así. Y desde luego, la tensa atmósfera que se había creado en el ambiente era más que pesada.

 _"¿¡Desde cuando un muggle puede hacer esto!?"_ y ¡maldita sea! Era mas que pesado. No sabía si Amal era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero era la misma sensación que tuvo cuando lo llevó a los aposentos de del director. Esa misma mirada. Esa otra cara. No, esa atmósfera no era la misma cuando estaba el cálido y tonto Amal.

Era la de una bestia al acecho.

—Vivar…— murmuró el ojinegro.

La reacción de Amal fue despertar de un ensueño. Como si se hubiese dormido. Severus estaba seguro de que a ese chico le pasaba algo mas que tener simples distracciones.

—Has descubierto el paradigma mas inútil del siglo—ironizó intencionadamente Severus.

Un profundo silencio inundó el habitación, para que segundos después una sonora carcajada retumbara en los oídos de Snape.

—Definitivamente—dijo el moreno entre risas, quitándose las lagrimas de sus ojos—tienes el cinturón negro en sarcasmo.

No supo si sentirse alagado o insultado. Pero viniendo de Amal apostaba por lo primero.

—Bueno, el lado positivo es que si te puedes librar de… de… ¿como se llamaba? El _Crucio_ y… y… ¿Properio? No, eso no era… ¿Iperio? No…—Amal se revolvió el pelo con desesperación— ¡Argg! ¡diablos!

—Es _Immperio_.—dijo escuetamente Snape.

—Lo que e dicho—añadió con una sonrisa.

 _"Te estamparía contra la pared si pudiera_ " pensó para si mismo. ¡Diablos! Ese chico podía ser todo un genio, pero a veces, era tan terriblemente irritante, que si por el fuera lo maldecía ahí mismo.

—¿Y mi varita?

Amal lo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para pasar luego al de puro y absoluto asco.

—Yo que tú, miraría al inquilino de al lado.

 _"No me digas que…"_ Severus se giró y en efecto, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Vio que, entre todas las mantas que había, se encontraba su varita siendo abrazada posesivamente por Lucano, que además, para añadir, estaba estaba babeándola encima.

—Será mejor que duermas. En tu estado, necesitaras reposo para tu recuperación.

Severus lo miró de reojo. La verdad, estaba cansado, pese a que simplemente había abierto los ojos y simplemente había escuchado. Pero una cosa muy importante había descubierto. Amal Rodriguez de Vivar no era normal. Por esta vez, haría caso al _muggle_ y dejaría que su mente se adentrase en un sueño intranquilo.


	4. Capítulo 4: Conversaciones ajenas

Sirius no parada de dar vueltas como un león enjaulado. Sabía que jamás de debió participar en algo tan terrible como eso. ¡Un _Crucio_! Él no era así, no iba torturando a aquellos que no le agradaban. No comprendió porque no hizo nada para detener a James. No entendía, porque no lo hizo. Tan solo se limitó a observar de manera impotente como le torturaban de la forma más vil y cruel. Y lo peor, él había sido parte de aquel suceso. La culpabilidad lo carcomía profundamente. ¡Como pudo caer tan bajo! ¿En que le convertía eso? Justamente, la escoria que tanto odiaba.

Por otro lado temía por James. Jamás había visto tanto odio en su mirada. Jamás vio que él fuera capaz de reaccionar así. Sirius ya sabía que ni mucho menos era un santo. Pero lanzar un _Crucio_ … eso era otra cosa muy distinta. Sabía que lo que le hacían a Snape iba mas allá de las bromas pesadas y sabía que eso era puro acoso. Sabía a la perfección cual era la diferencia. Pero llegar a esos extremos… nunca. Jamás usaría imperdonables para hacer daño a quien odiaba.

Miró de reojo la Aula. Transformaciones. Y por el momento no veía a Snape por ningún lado. Y eso que habían pasado una semana desde el incidente en los baños.

Todavía recordaba con asombro, como Albus Dumbledore optó por encubrir algo tan indefendible como torturar a un alumno. En parte prefería que fuese así. Que en el curriculum apareciera que, había sido colaborador en una tortura propinada por una de las imperdonables con diecisiete años… no era algo muy favorable. Y más aún, siendo de Gryffindor. Lo único que pareció hacerle sentirse mejor consigo mismo, fue confesarle a Dumbledore lo ocurrido. Fue muy benevolente por su parte castigar durante dos semanas de expulsión a James y él… bueno, unos buenos y merecidos castigos limpiando baños sin magia.

 _"¡¿En demonios estaba pensando?!"_ Aun así, aunque el director los hubiese perdonado… ¡Tenía que haber actuado! Haberle replicado a James que parase. Pero no lo hizo, y eso lo hacía tan culpable como Potter.

Sabía que Severus era un hijo de reverenda madre. Y, que en parte de toda la situación que estaba pasando el Slytherin lo tenía merecido. Ni él, ni ninguno de los Gryffindor perdonaría lo que le hizo a Pettigrew.

 _"¡Por su culpa, está en San Mungo!"_ trataba de pensar, como si eso pudiera justificar las acciones de James. _"pero un Crucio, no tiene escusa"_ pensó mientras se revolvía el pelo con desesperación.

Un murmullo empezó a recorrer toda la clase. Sirius levantó la cabeza y fue entonces cuando comprendió de quién hablaban.

—¿Pero que le a pasado?—susurró Frank Longbottom.—¡Esta echo una desastre!

Y no era para más. Ahí estaba Snape. Con uno de los ojos totalmente morado y la mano con la que James se había ensañado totalmente vendada. Lo que realmente le sorprendía era que hubiese logrado recuperarse tan rápido. Por norma, si un mago recibía una imperdonable del calibre del _Crucio_ , tardaba en recuperarse al menos por un mes con cuidados intensivos y, si con suerte se recuperaba. Lo que llegaba a ser sorprendente era ver que Severus estaba vivito y coleando. Y tanto que vivito y coleando.

Entrando en la clase como si fuera suya. Como si todos los presente fueran simples gusanos de tierra. Esperpento que no valían la pena ni mirar.

" _Racista desgraciado"_ pensó para sus adentros.

Especialmente cuando la mirada negra de la serpiente se topó con los ojos grises de Sirius. ¡Oh! Que mirada. Un profundo odio, una rabia interna que amenazaba con destruir cualquier cosa que estuviera de por medio. Una profunda e irascible ira.

Severus se sentó con los Slytherins, junto a Malfoy y Lestrange, que parecían preguntarle por su estado de salud o que diantres le había pasado y porque había desaparecido durante toda una maldita semana.

Por el momento, Sirius se sentía incapaz de mirarlo, de lo avergonzado que estaba. Sabía que había echo algo horrible y algo, que a sus ojos no tenía perdón.

Las clases comenzaron, Canuto optó por tratar de prestar atención a la lección impartida. Tenía que desviar su mente cuanto antes. No podía permitirse el lujo de que su buen juicio nublara su mente. Pero le era imposible. No podía evitar mirar el estado de Severus.

 _"¿Como diablos lo habrá echo?"_ desde luego, que su recuperación había sido increíblemente rápida. Y lo que más le llamaba la atención.

Su mano.

Sabía que después de la paliza propinada por James, dudaba que este pudiera volver a hacer magia. Pero cuando vio que podía hacer, que una copa pasase a una lechuza comprendió que su mano, milagrosamente había sido curada. La lección mas bien trataba de transformar la copa en una prenda de ropa, no en una lechuza. Pero, al fin y al cabo daba lo mismo. Lo importante era, que Severus podía seguir haciendo magia.

 _"¿Pero cómo?"_ era prácticamente imposible que después de aquella paliza. Que después de aquellos pisotones en las muñecas. Que después de haber sido hechizado con una de las imperdonables lograra hacer magia sin que esta se descontrolase. Se suponía que debía de esperar el tiempo necesario para que los efectos de un Cruciatus se deshicieran del cuerpo. Que se expulsasen al punto de desaparecer cualquier vestigio de magia negra con esa maldición. A su razón, no lograba comprender como había logrado salir, en cierto modo _"ileso"._ Por mucho que tratase de encontrar lógica, no podía.

Y sobretodo. ¿Quién lo había curado? Cuando fué a la enfermería no vio el cuerpo de la serpiente. De echo, cuando preguntó a Dumbledore este tan solo se limitó a sonreírle y decirle que lo había dejado en muy buenas manos.

 _"Muy bonito, ¿pero quien diablos era esa persona?"_ ¿quien diablos sabía lo suficiente como para curar algo como eso? Y más aún con esa rapidez. Aquello era tan surrealista como ilógico. "si esta más o menos recuperado… estoy seguro que alguien le suministrara los brebajes necesarios para lograr estar así" Si, eso era lo que iba a hacer. Lo seguiría hasta llevarlo a la persona que lo estaba ayudando. Si esa persona había logrado curarlo en tan corto tiempo. Estaba seguro que tenía que ser el mejor medi-mago de toda la comunidad mágica.

—Sirius, Sirius.

Escuchó como alguien le susurraba. Despertó de aquella ensoñación que tenía y miró a su compañero.

—¿Que te ocurre? Ni si quiera has hecho bien la transfiguración—le alertó Remus mirándolo con preocupación.—y eso es uno de tus puntos fuertes.

—Nada, tu tranquilo, simplemente estaba pensando.—añadió con una sonrisa forzada.

—Sirius te conozco muy bien, hay algo que no paras de dar vueltas.

El oji gris miró a la profesora MacGonagall explicando las leyes mágicas que posibilitaban la transfiguración de un objeto en una prenda. Y por el momento, estaba mas concentrada en eso, que en ver si algunos de sus alumnos estaban distrayéndose.

—Es por _Snivellus._

Remus le lanzó una mirada inquisidora.

—¿Que le habéis echo esta vez?

El chico sintió como se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, sintiéndose incapaz de responder. Pero el silencio de Sirius y los ojos abiertos mietras ladeaba la cabeza en dirección a Snape fue suficiente para que el licántropo se hiciera un ligera idea de lo que le había pasado.

—¿¡Fuisteis vosotros!?—exclamó con una evidente decepción. Al ver como la profesora McGonagall se giraba para lanzarlos una mirada de advertencia, prefirieron bajar la voz—¿pero por qué?

Sirius lo miró desconcertado, ¿acaso no era obvio?

—Por que el, dijo tu secreto al _Squib_

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—¿Crees que alguien como Severus se juntaría con Vivar, para contarle que soy un licántropo?

—Lo sé, pero entonces ¿como supo tu secreto? Solo nosotros lo sabemos.

Remus apoyó su cara en el dorso de su mano.

—No se te a ocurrido pensar que tal vez, tendría sus propios métodos. ¿Que simplemente lo descubriera por otro motivo que no fuera por Snape?

Sirius se quedo callado. La verdad, no había pensado en algo como eso. No podía imaginar que hubiese habido otra posibilidad. Si, el también había pensado en su momento que era imposible que alguien tan racista, sarcástico y cabrón como Snape fuera capaz de relacionarse con otra persona que no fuera de su entorno. ¿Pero que otra explicación había? ¿Cómo supo un simple _muggle_ que Remus era un hombre lobo? Solo Sirius, Lily, James, Peter y el director Dumbledore conocían el secreto que tan bien guardado habían tenido durante esos largos años. ¿Por que no iba Snape a desvelarlo ? Cuando Severus estuvo a punto de morir a manos de Remus en forma de hombre lobo. Nadie mejor que él para desvelar ese secreto.

—No lo has pensado, ¿cómo descubrió tu secreto?

Remus rodó los ojos.

—Y no crees, que algo como eso, ¿ya lo habría desvelado antes?—Sirius abrió los ojos como platos, viendo como Lupin renegaba con la cabeza por la estupidez y el acto tan imprudente cometido por su amigo— no tiene ningún sentido que quisiera desvelar ese secreto al primer hijo de _muggles_ que ve. Si tenemos en cuenta el odio que les tiene.

Black quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. ¿Como había podido ser tan ciego? Si tan solo hubiera pensado un poco en las cosas, nada de eso habría pasado. ¿Pero entonces que otra explicación había?

Miró de reojo a Severus. Quería descubrir que diablos había echo Severus para lograr recuperarse tan rápidamente.

—Solo, explícame una cosa Remus.—el chico lo miró con atención—¿como diablos se ha recuperado de esa manera tan rápida?

—¿Rápida? Le disteis una paliza y se a recuperado en una semana, ¿que esperabas? ¿que estuviera ingresado un mes en el hospital?—preguntó con un claro enojo en su voz. No podía creer que Sirius fuera capaz de sorprenderse y preguntar _"solo en cuatro días"._

Sirius recordó que Remus, gracias a Merlín no sabía nada de la tortura que le habían propinado ambos. No se sentía orgulloso de ello. Pero tampoco pensaba que era algo que no se mereciera.

—Perdón, simplemente no tengo las ideas claras.

Su amigo lo miró con preocupación. Ya sabía que algo, había pasado con Severus. Pero debió de ser algo muy gordo, la mirada afligida de Sirius no había pasado desapercibida bajo los atentos ojos del licántropo. Sabía que el escondía algo más. Había algo que Sirius no le estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, prefirió no indagar más en el asunto. El daño ya estaba echo, no había manera de reparar ese desperfecto. Y sabía que el chico no iba a decir nada.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Sirius recogió sus libros con cierta lentitud. No se sentía con ganas de seguirlo, después de todo. Había visto que se había recuperado. No era de su incumbencia y punto. De echo, no quería hacerlo. Además, no pensaba que fuera mucho lo que iba a encontrar de el. Podía imaginarse que iría a la biblioteca o simplemente se juntaría con las serpientes de su casa. De igual manera, hiciera lo que hiciera. Estaba seguro que no lograría encontrar algo de su interés. Salió de la clase junto a Remus, indagando sobre las diferencias entre transformar una copa en una prenda de ropa. Un tema, que si bien era tedioso y aburrido, con Remus se hacía la asignatura más sencilla y amena.

—¿Quieres que practiquemos transfiguraciones?

Sirius volteó su rostro para ver la cara de Lupin. El rostro contraído por la molestia era más que revelador. Y aquello, fue suficiente para sacar una suave risa del licántropo.

—Pss, yo preferiría irme con las bonitas chicas de Revenclaw. Tal vez aprendamos un poco de anatomía femenina—acotó Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa.

Remus rió con ganas. Sabía el gran gusto que tenía su amigo por las mujeres bonitas. Y no era ningún misterio el Don Juan que era en Hogwarts. Un gran número de chicas soñaban con él. Y no era a para más. Aquella mirada traviesa y sus modales entremezclados con un aire gamberro resultaba increíblemente seductor para muchas féminas. El por su parte… optaba por mantenerse al margen.

—Me temo que eso no es lo mío.

—¡Oh vamos Remus! ¿Cuando fue la última vez que estuviste con una chica linda?

El chico de las cicatrices rodó los ojos. Era incorregible, ni el mismo sabía de donde sacaba Black, las energías para acostarse con un gran número de chicas.

No se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado hasta las afueras del castillo, llegando casi a la última zona del norte del castillo. Era hermoso, a su manera. La hiedra se había echo dueña de la piedra caliza cubriendo un espeso manto verde en él. Y que decir de las hermosas vidrieras avejentadas y medio rotas. Pero igualmente no quitaba la belleza del lugar, e incluso, le daba cierto encanto.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que los llamó especialmente la atención.

—¿Ese no es Snape?—preguntó Remus.

Sirius giró la cabeza y vio, que en efecto era Snivellus. Pero eso no era lo que habían captado realmente la atención. Era el echo, de que Severus parecía estar mirando a alguien. Divisando entre su mirada a una persona que parecía conocer.

—Sigámosle—inquirió Sirius.

Remus no parecía muy convencido por aquella idea.

—¿Porqué íbamos a hacer eso? Sirius...—advirtió con algo de desgana Lupin.

Sin embargo, como era de esperar, el chico que portaba una mirada grisácea pasó olímpicamente de su amigo.Y por alguna extraña razón, ambos lo siguieron para ver que diablos estaba mirando con tanta atención.

Alzaron las cabezas en la esquina de la pared. Y entendieron, porque estaba mirando con tanto interés.

Estaba Amal de espaldas, apoyado en la ventana abierta, mirando fijamente el paisaje de Escocia mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Vieron que Severus se acercaba por detrás de él. Manteniendo esa mirada fría y amenazadora.

—No deberías de estar aquí.

Observaron con atención como Amal pegó un pequeño brinco al escuchar por sorpresa la voz del Slytherin.

—Fuu, que susto—añadió mientras posaba la mano en su corazón de manera teatral—oye, quiero vivir un poco más. Tengo que dar guerra a muchas personas.—bromeó con una sonrisa.

—En ese caso las llevarías a su calvario—ironizó con una ceja alzada, burlándose de el, mientras imitaba la posición que con la que había encontrado a Amal, momentos anteriores.—Esto está muy lejos de la zona habitable de Hogwarts.—Comentó con simpleza.

—Lo sé, simplemente quería alejarme de las personas.

—¿Y eso?

Amal frunció el morro.

—Es simplemente… que me gusta el silencio.—Severus lo miró algo sorprendido. No esperaba que alguien como él, le gustara tanto ese estilo de vida. Y más aún con aquella alborotadora personalidad—es molesto cuando las personas hacen tanto ruido, acabo teniendo dolores de cabeza—alegó, mientras dejaba que el humo del tabaco saliera de su boca.

Severus se limitó a permanecer en silencio. No había nada que añadir.

Amal sonrió mirando el hermoso paisaje de los anchos y amplios campos de Hogwarts. Pegando un sonoro suspiro.

—¿Que tal tienes la mano?—preguntó Amal al mirar el vendaje del pelinegro.

Severus miró su mano, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Bien, puedo moverla, pero a veces me duele. Tampoco llego notarla fuerza con la que cojo los objetos

—Es normal, tuve que insertarte en la piel clavos que rozaran tus tendones y huesos para que hiciera efecto el mineral y por ello no tienes ese tipo de sensibilidad.—explicó el mecánico tratando de quitar hierro al asunto.

Severus frunció el ceño. Había algo más que le preocupaba.

—¿Tiene efectos secundarios?—preguntó con un ligero tono de preocupación.—en la última clase no pude hacer correctamente un hechizo.

Amal sonrió mirándolo con cierto entendimiento.

—Para nada. Que tu magia no funcione adecuadamente, es debido al fasfóleo. Pero no tienes que preocuparte, en cuestión de días volverás a tener la magia funcionando adecuadamente—Amal suspiró mirando el cielo nublado—tu núcleo mágico está intacto. La paliza que dieron fue muy grave, de echo, se supone que no podrías volver a hacer magia.

—Milagros supongo.—Se burló en cierto modo de lo que le había ocurrido.

Amal puso una mirada afligida, sintiendo que había algo que se le escapa y que sus sospechas, referente al porque había recibido esa golpiza confirmó sus temores.

—Fue por mi culpa ¿verdad? por lo del hombre lobo.

Severus, se quedó por un largo rato en silencio y por primera vez, lo miró a los ojos. Por alguna extraña razón, no sintió la urgente necesidad de echarle en cara, que en efecto, que técnicamente había sido por su culpa. Y eso, lo único que logró, fue asustar irremediablemente al Slytherin. No podía concebir que fuera capaz de pensar de esa forma.

No en alguien como Amal.

—¿Tan mal vistos están los licántropos en Inglaterra?

Severus asintió con lentitud con la cabeza.

—A vista de la sociedad mágica, son criaturas potencialmente peligrosas.

Amal renegó con la cabeza sin creer aquellas vacías palabras.

—Eso es ridículo, si la comunidad mágica apoyara como es debido a los hombres lobo se les harían mas fácil su transformación. Además, ¿por doce veces que se transforman al año? ¡vaya tontería!—bufó el moreno, que al parecer de muchos sería algo gracioso.

Severus, tuvo que darle en su mente en parte la razón. Si las propias leyes mágicas no arremetieran contra ellos, seguramente las cosas no serían tan complicadas. Pero, conocía de primera mano lo increíblemente salvajes que podían llegar a ser.

—Eso no quita que sean un peligro para los magos—susurró para si mismo. Aunque, teniendo a Amal al lado, difícilmente pasaría desapercibido su verdadera opinión.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que tuviste un encontronazo con uno?—al ver el silencio del joven alumno confirmó sus sospechas—fue lo que ocurrió ¿verdad?

—Me llevaron hasta el para que me asesinara—relató con un ferviente rencor.

Amal lo miró con empatia. Entendiendo, en cierto modo, el nivel de odio que debían de profesarse las casas de algunos.

—No obstante, hay algo que no logro comprender—la mente de Severus viajó de nuevo, en la clase de pociones. Y la forma en la que el mecánico se había dirigido a Remus—¿como supiste que Lupin era un Licántropo?

Severus observó que Amal parecía estar en una especie de trance. Como si estuviera sumido en sus pensamientos. Concentrado.

—Es algo ridículo viniendo de un _Squib_ —rió ligeramente dando otra calaba a su cigarro —pero de donde yo vengo, los licántropos son tan normales como el respirar.—el moreno sonrió al ver el rostro confuso de Severus —allí pueden ejercer cualquier cargo como un mago normal y corriente. Es por eso que dije lo que dije en esa clase.—se encogió de hombros mientras daba una pequeña calada a la pipa—no sabía que estuvieran tan mal vistos. No traté de decirlo a modo de insulto, más bien con ironía. Sin embargo, cuando vi el rostro tan pálido que se le había puesto, entendí entonces que no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso.

—Es un saco de pulgas con algo más de cerebro que el resto de su inútil grupo.

Amal lo miró por unos segundos, para que luego pegar una sonora carcajada.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta.—dijo mientras se quitaba lagrimillas de su ojo—lo reconocí por las hormonas sopresina y tiroprotina— la cara del Slytherin le indicaba que no estaba entendiendo nada—me explico. La hormona sopresina ayuda a contraer los músculos lisos, facilitando su transformación y la tiroprotina estimula el tiroides y la producción de tiroxina. A esto le añades las cicatrices que tiene en la cara de haber sido agredido por un animal. Y dos y dos son cuatro. Ya tienes lo que probablemente sería, en este caso, un licántropo.

—Eso no explica cómo lograste averiguarlo.

—Si, te lo estoy diciendo. Fue por el olor de las hormonas.

Severus lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Aquello era imposible. No tenía sentido alguno lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Un humano capaz de oler las hormonas? No, no tenía ninguna explicación clara y lógica.

—Pero es imposible que un humano averigüe que una persona es un licántropo por las hormonas.—Agregó frunciendo el ceño.

Amal sonrió, casi como si tratase de controlar una futura risa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios.

—¿Cuando as visto un ser humano capaz de hacer eso?—la sonora risa de Amal desconcertó al Slythenrin—¡Lucano! ¿quien si no?

Severus abrió varias veces la boca para que finalmente, la cerrara derrotado al entender que el macánico le había tomado el pelo. Pero, por alguna razón, no podía enojarse con él. Tenía esa extraña sensación de estar en una rara, pero placentera armonía con el _Squib_. De alguna forma, no sentía que tuviera que estar forzado en entablar una conversación con él. En comparación con otras situaciones en las que el se había metido para conseguir algo. Simplemente era como si se deshiciera de las ataduras que el portaba y desaparecieran de sus manos. Libre, sin amarres.

Severus se había topado con un tipo, capaz de apreciar sus comentarios hirientes y carentes de tacto.

No lograba comprender tampoco, la extraña personalidad del moreno. Era raro, bueno, eso era prácticamente un eufemismo. Tan insólito como la cicatriz que portaba en su cara.

—¿Por qué?—le preguntó mirándolo a sus ojos anaranjados.—me gustaría tener una respuesta clara y lógica. ¿Por qué curar a alguien como yo?

Amal lo miró con una suave sonrisa, con una mirada cargada de una irradiante empatía, mietras apoyaba los codos en la ventana.

—Porque quería.

Severus se quedó en un profundo silencio. Analizando en su cerebro aquellas palabras. Y mirando los movimientos de Amal. Donde este, miraba fijamente su pipa.

—Se, que podría haber pasado de ti. Después de todo, la primera vez que nos vimos, tuvimos un pequeño… altercado.—Amal miró a los ojos negros del Slytherin con una radiante mirada, sin ni un solo ápice de rencor— pero, por alguna razón, que yo mismo desconozco, mi instinto me dictaba hacerlo.

Severus no supo que decir en esos momentos. Tan solo el silencio era una opción. No lograba comprender que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Amal, por qué actuaba de esa manera. Por qué tenía esa preocupación por él. Por un extraño, por un desconocido, al fin y al cabo. Resultaba en cierto modo irónico como se habían tergiversado la situación.

Severus, estaba empezando a tolerar la compañía alocada de Amal. Estaba empezando a soportar su caótico comportamiento, al igual que su forma de ser. Sabía que se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de _muggle_ en un corto periodo de tiempo.

Severus posó su mirada en los ojos naranjas del mecánico. Eran tan surrealista ese color. Un color que no recordaba haber visto en su vida, y aun así, le resultaba increíblemente hipnóticos. Por el momento, se abstuvo de decir algo. Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar los paisajes que les ofrecía esa enorme ventana.

—Se que te parecerá absurdo, pero, siempre que quieras, ya sabes donde buscarme.—dijo Amal mientras echaba el humo del cigarro, imitando el gesto del Slytherin.

—Lo sé.—respondió Severus.

No obstante, en comparación con otras veces, el tono de voz que uso el Slytherin fue solemne, austero. Sin rastro de esa característica arrogancia suya.

— ¿Hay algo que perturbe tu mente?—preguntó con cierto humor el moreno.

Severus alzó las cejas, ¿perturbar? No, esa no era el adjetivo más adecuado. Mas bien, confuso. Tenía tantas incógnitas que sentía que se le iba a desbordar sus dudas.

—¿Por que estás aquí?

Amal siguió mirando el paisaje. Como si estuviera animando a Severus que siguiera hablando, como si lo estuviera poniendo a prueba.

—Si fueras un simple mecánico no estarías trabajando en una escuela mágica, menos aún con tus conocimientos. Alquimia, anatomía, ciencia… no estas aquí por el trabajo.

Amal, lejos de ponerse nervioso lo miró con cierto avenencia.

—Dime, entonces ¿por qué crees que estoy aquí?

—No lo sé. Ni tampoco, porque el director Dumbledore querría dar cobijo a una persona sin poderes. Pero puedo asegurar que ser mecánico es una burda tapadera.—Severus analizó sus propias palabras—tal vez, todo el colegio, se traguen esa mentira. Pero después de lo que has hecho—dijo mientras miraba su mano—se a la perfección que no estas aquí por algo tan miserable como ser mecánico, no para alguien de tu intelecto.

—¿Eso es un halago?—rió suavemente.

—Es una realidad.—acotó con seriedad.

—La verdadera pregunta que deberías hacer es; ¿De qué, estoy huyendo?—dijo el moreno desconcertando aún más a Snape.

Amal sonrió anchamente, con una mirada cargada de orgullo. Una mirada radiante, risueña. El moreno se giró para mirar a Severus y empezar a bajar varios escalones. Al ver que Severus no parecía moverse de su sitio sonrió aun más. Se giró y lo miró.

—¿Vienes?—preguntó haciendo un gesto con la mano.

El Slytherin se quedó congelado por unos segundos, sin tener una respuesta clara. ¡Diablos! ¿Por que Amal era único en llegar a confundirlo de esa manera? ¿de tenerlo así de extraño? ¿Por qué tenía a veces esa inquietud? Esa sensación de desconfianza. Esa sensación de que debía de estar en alerta constante y por otro lado... una inusual tranquilidad. ¿Como dos cosas tan distintas podían llegar a ser medianamente compatibles?

Sabía, por un lado, que ese temor pertencía al de no confiar en nadie. Ni siquiera en su propia sombre. Ya sabía lo que era salir dañado.

 _"¿Acaso importa?"_ se preguntó a si mismo. Vio que Amal lo estaba esperando, con esa suave sonrisa suya. Expectante pero igualmente complaciente ante su respuesta.

—Hazte un favor, extínguete—se burló Severus acompañándole, sin tener un rumbó fijo.

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue la sonora carcajada de Amal mientras controlaba inútilmente su risa.

Los dos chicos fueron desapareciendo, hasta que quedaron los otros dos espías salieron de su escondrijo totalmente asombrados, atónitos, estupefactos y un sin fín de adjetivos.

Sirius y Lupin no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo. Era tan sumamente extraño que llegaron a pensar si habían tomado algo que les había sentado mal.

En parte, era una ingente cantidad de información. De primeras, que el mismísimo Severus Snape. Alias; el mayor cabronazo que a pisado Hogwarts, capaz de entablar una conversación sin " _insultos_ " con un _muggle_ y _Squib_. No soló eso, si no que además, ¿que diablos hacía un tipo como ese _muggle_ solucionando algo tan grave como unos tendones destrozado? ¡No tenía ningún sentido! ¿por que iba a ayudarlo? ¡El mismo había dicho en momentos anteriores que habían tenido un encontronazo!

Sirius por su lado, trataba de asimilar lo que había visto y escuchado. No era el simple echo de que habían torturado a Severus injustamente, el saber que Snape había recibido una paliza carente de sentido común. Si no, la forma en la que Severus se había mostrado frente a Amal. Tan tranquilo, tan pacífico. Sin esos miserables comentarios llenos de veneno y con la clara intención de hacer daño. El Severus que había visto ahí, era uno que, si bien era frío y carente de expresiones. Era un Severus con un atisbo de humanidad. ¡Por Merlín! Jamás, ni en sus sueños más lúcidos habría pensado que Snape fuera capaz de tener ese comportamiento. Agradeciendo a su manera que el _Squib_ le hubiese ayudado, apreciando las acciones de extranjero. E incluso, capaz de preocuparse por el en cierto aspecto, preocupándose, al punto de llegar a preguntar el "por qué" de esos actos cometidos. Aunque, con una respuesta ambigua, el Slytherin se había conformado.

Y Amal. Tanto Lupin como Sirius habían llegado a la misma conclusión. No era normal de ninguna forma. No lo era, su comportamiento discernía de cualquier mente en su sano juicio. Y que decir de su procedencia. ¿Por qué estaba en Hogwarts? Más bien, como el había dicho ¿de que? ¿Cual era el verdadero motivo por el que se estaba alojando allí? ¿Estaba huyendo? Por que irse de un país donde las libertades de los licántropos gozaban de derechos como los de un civil normal y corriente. Algo, sumamente extraño. Sin mencionar, no recordaba que ni un solo país de Europa, Asia, América o cualquier otro lugar del planeta llegase a tener ese tipo de libertades con los hombres lobos. De lo contrario estaba seguro que habría una inmigración masiva.

En vez de tener más respuesta, Sirius lo único que logró fue tener más incógnitas. ¿Por qué ese interés en Severus? ¿por qué ayudarlo? ¿con que intención?

—Vámonos de aquí—le comentó Lupin a su amigo.

—Si, creo que hemos visto suficiente por hoy.


	5. Capítulo 5: Lluvia

_"Lo bello siempre es raro, lo que no es ligeramene deforme presenta un aspecto inservible"_

Charles Baudelaire

* * *

 ** _Hogwarts 1995_**

El profesor Snape, estaba sentado en su sillón verde. Dejando que la oscuridad consumiera la habitación. Con la única excepción de la lámpara que había al lado de su mesilla. Miraba con impotencia la única foto que tenía de Amal. La única foto que el se había dejado captar. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿diecisiete años? ¿dieciocho tal vez? Y qué mas daba. El había perdido el rastro del moreno. No lo volvería a ver. Nunca más. Acarició con una extraña ternura la foto en movimiento. Donde Amal sonreía mirando hacia otro lado sin saber que estaba siendo fotografiado.

 _"Te fuiste donde no te pude seguir"_ pensó con dolor.

Severus sacó su varita e invocó una botella de Whiskey de fuego, ¿Cuantas veces tenía que emborracharse para aliviar la ausencia de Amal?, ¿cuantas veces soñaba con poder verle tan solo una vez más? Acaso, ¿era mucho pedir volver a verlo? Parecía ser que si. La vida misma se reía de él. Como si fuera su bufón personal. Había pasado tantos años. Tantos, malditos años con su ausencia. ¡Disecisiete años! Todavía sentía el fantasma de sus caricias grabado a fuego en su piel. Casi como si lo estuviera llamando. Pegó una fuerte patada al reposapies, lanzándola lo más lejos que pudo. Estaba desesperado, cada día se hacía más doloroso, cada día, se le hacía mas difícil seguir adelante. Si tan solo pudiera volver al pasado. Rehacer todas esos errores que no debió de haber cometido. Aquellas palabras hirientes… aquellas palabras que fue, lo que destruyeron a Amal.

 _"Tu lo mataste"_ se recriminó con odio.

Si tan solo… pudiera. Iría allí y pediría perdón a Amal por aquellas terribles palabras. Le retendría en contra de su voluntad si era preciso. ¿Pero de que servía? Ya no estaba. Había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Y claramente no iba a volver. Y todo por la culpa de su boca. Tenía que haber escuchado a Amal. Tenía que haber escuchado sus razones, pero no lo hizo. Lo repudió, lo humilló, lo insultó. Y todo por su terquedad.

No se le olvidaría en la vida, aquel rostro empapado por las lágrimas y el llanto. Mirándolo con una sonrisa complaciente aceptando aquellas terribles palabras. Aquella mirada llena de agonía, aquella mirada que suplicaba por que le escuchase. Esa sería la última vez que hizo que Amal llorara por su causa. Y eso, era algo que jamás se perdonaría.

Maldita sea, mataría a toda la humanidad si con ello lograse tener unos minutos más con él.

Amal, en sus últimas palabras lo único que logró escuchar, fue; _"protege a Lily."_ ¿pero a que costo? Sabía que Dumbledore estaba usando el amor que sentía por Amal a su favor. Lo usaba, hasta que este acabase agotado.

Y eso había echo durante aquellos tediosos quince años. Viendo a San Potter y su maldito rostro. Pero la voluntad de Amal seguiría vigente hasta el día en que se muriera. Aunque, a ese paso, era la salida más placentera que podía encontrar. Empezó a beber descontroladamente, tratando de aminorar aquella agonía. Se imaginaba a el mismo reencontrándose con Amal. Dejándose llevar por su sonrisa o por sus pésimos chistes carentes de gracia. Aquellas tardes, donde ambos se pasaban hablando de cualquier tema. Desde teorías conspirativas hasta la magia en su estado más puro.

Las veces que Amal, había sacrificado sus deseos personales para su voluntad.

 _"Siempre fuistes tu, bastardo"_ se acusó a si mismo.

Escuchó un ruido en la chimenea, como un suave estallido. No hizo falta girarse para saber quien era.

—Severus, debes dejar de beber —musitó Dumbledore mirándolo con pena.

El profesor hizo caso omiso a la petición del director y siguió bebiendo con ganas.

— ¿Y a ti que mas te dá? —respondió con un tono lleno de veneno y rencor. Mientras volvía a dar un trago al Whisky de fuego.

Al director no le gustaba verlo así… tan roto, tan destrozado. Y que el único motivo que le impulsaba a seguir viviendo era por el mero echo de una promesa que le hizo a Amal. Viendo con impotencia como Severus se destruía a si mismo, tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas.

— No creo que a Amal le gustase verte así— decir aquello fue un gran error.

Severus rió secamente. Una risa, frívola y vacía. Carente de emoción.

El profesor se levantó tambaleándose del sillón y buscó su bastón y con una evidente cojera se acercó iracundo a Dumbledore.

— No te atrevas ni a mencionarle. Tu sabías desde el principio lo que le pasaba y no hiciste nada por ayudarlo. Sabías quien era _la Peste Negra_ , pero no hiciste nada... ¡nada! Pero claro, ¿como va a hacer algo, el gran Albus Dumbledore? El salvador de las causas perdidas. — el brillo de locura que recorría los ojos del pelinegro iba más allá de lo aterrador. Sin embargo, Albus se mantuvo firme, con un atisbo de tristeza que desprendían sus ojos azules— ¡tu sabías lo que le pasaba!— la voz de Severus bajó de volumen poco a poco, a la vez que se le iba quebrando— tu lo sabías— el profesor dejó de sujetar las solapas, dejando caer lentamente su cuerpo al suelo— por mi culpa—Severus rió secamente cuando escuchó el ruido sordo de su bastón cayéndose al suelo—lo destruí... Como siempre.

Albus lo miraba con una profunda desolación, sintiendo que no podía hacer nada para sanar ese corazón roto. Vió como aquel huraño profesor, aquel que había logrado ser la pesadilla de muchos alumnos se encontraba en esos momentos arrodillado en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente. Una imagen desgarradora. Lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar con su mano el hombro de su espía. Tratando de reconfortarlo de alguna manera, tratarle de decir, que no estaba solo. Aunque, sabía que no haría ningún efecto, solo una persona podía conseguir que el gran y aterrador Severus Snape se desprendiese de aquella máscara fría y carente de expresiones.

Pero esa persona, ya no estaba.

—No sé si podré seguir con esto— susurró aquello ultimo, casi, como si fuera su ultimo aliento.

Albus, viendo como se derrumbaba Severus, sintió una punzada en su pecho. Atravesándolo como si se tratase de un cuchillo. Y más aún por aquellas terribles palabras que le diría. Una terrible frase que haría que Severus se desesperase aún más.

—Hazlo por Amal.

.

 ** _Hogwarts 1978._**

Severus estaba en la biblioteca, escribiendo en su cuaderno los errores de algunas pociones y cómo realizarlas correctamente. La ilustración de Amal de como se debía de hacer había sido de gran ayuda. Y en parte, eso era algo que agradecía profundamente. Saber que no existían tantas personas imbéciles eran un halago para su inteligencia.

Miró abstraído la ventana de la biblioteca. Una bonita, pero lluviosa tarde en Escocia. Y por la torrencial lluvia que había, dudaba tan si quiera hubiera alumnos fuera.

Gris, lluvioso y con niebla.

Esas eran las tres palabras que definían a la perfección, el actual estado en que se encontraba la tarde de Hogwarts.

Miró su mano, las vendas ya no habían sido necesarias. Y ahora, ten solo tenía unos pequeños puntitos rojos en su piel. A penas visible para el ojo humano. Donde Amal le había curado sus huesos rotos. Instintivamente, pasó sus dedos por aquellas marcas. Resultaba increíble que con algo de alquimia y mecánica conseguiría que su mano, recuperara por completo su movilidad. Y más importante aún, sin tener efectos adversos en su magia. Lo cual, era un inmenso alivio para su integridad, tanto física como mental. Hacerse a la idea de que no volvería a poder hacer magia era algo que lo enloquecería.

Últimamente, tenía la sensación de que alguien lo miraba continuamente. Como si lo analizara, incluso, cuando estaba con Amal. Podía sentir su mirada en la nuca. Pero cada vez que se daba la media vuelta para encararlo, este desaparecía. Como si fueran burdas imaginaciones suyas. Pero el sabía que no era así. Había algo raro que estaba merodeando por su alrededor.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado. Volvió a centrarse en lo suyo, escribiendo e indagando en todo lo que podía sobre hechizos. De echo, estaba creando una. Un pequeño regalo para los merodeadores. Pero no lograba como hacerlo. Trataba de pensarlo. Pero no lo conseguía, las runas que hacía para que ese hechizo se pudiera hacer, no funcionaba. Y era algo que lo estaba exasperando.

No fue, hasta que alguien cogió su cuaderno mientras se ponía a releerlo.

—¿Que es esto _Quejicus_? ¿Un inventó para tratar de alejarnos de ti?—James empezó a pasar las hojas con rapidez, manchando la tinta que no se había secado, dejando un manchurrón negro en otras páginas. —¡Vamos! Si te queremos un montón.

Una ola de furia se apoderó de su cuerpo. Alzó la cabeza y miró con un intenso odio a James, mientras que esté, estaba pasando las páginas de aquel cuadernillo.

—Devuélvelo.

James, alzó la ceja. Viendo como algunos alumnos estaban empezando a poner su atención en aquellos dos enemigos.

—¿O que? ¿Me matarás?—sobreactuó de manera burlesca, sin entregar el cuaderno de Severus.— ¿me moriré de un infartó? ¿que crees que dirían?

—Que la naturaleza por fin esta siendo justa.

James rió. Su cometido estaba siendo finalmente cumplido. Ahí estaban los pocos alumnos de la biblioteca prestando atención en las acciones perpetradas por el Gryffindor.

—Dime, este cuadernillo, es importante para ti ¿no?

Severus de inmediato sacó la varita apuntando a James.

—Wow, relajate hombre. No es como para hacer algo como eso ¿no crees?—añadió mientras, imitaba la acción de Snape.—no creo que te convenga luchar contra mi, _Quejicus_.

Snape sin embargo sonrió anchamente.

—No estaría del todo seguro. Dime, ¿vas a maldecirme delante de estas personas? Vaya, ya sabía que eras idiota, pero no como para dejarte ver tu verdadera cara.

El chico apretó con fuerza los dientes. Tenía razón. No podía hechizarlo delante de todos. Y ni mucho menos cuando estaba peleando contra Severus el solo. Por muy bueno que fuera él, Severus era superior en el campo de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

James lo miró con odio. Y cambió esa postura de "actuación teatral" a una más seria. Miró la ventana, concretamente la lluvia.

—El agua deshace la tinta.—James se acercó a el. Sujetando con firmeza la libreta tras sus espaldas—sería una lástima que tu trabajo se perdiera… ¿no crees?

Severus abrió lo ojos con fuerza, trató de coger su cuadernillo pero fue en vano. James jugaba a su antojo con su desesperación. Viendo la mirada de suplica tras sus ojos. Mirando con pánico la posibilidad de ver que sus años de esfuerzo serían eliminados en cuestión de segundos si el lo permitía.

Pero, no pudo atraparlo.

James, con un hechizo no verbal, abrió la ventana de la biblioteca.

—Así, quietecito donde estas, _Quejicus_ —se burló James al ver como Severus se quedaba petrificado al entender, que realmente, su trabajo iba a ser destruido. James apuntó con su varita al libro de Severus, apuntándolo como si fuera un proyectil de guerra delante de la ventana.

—Despídete de tu libro Snivellus—apuntó con la varita y dijo;—Carpe retractum.

El libro salió disparado entre la lluvia, sin un rumbo fijo, cayendo donde ni el mismo lograría ver. Todos los presente se preguntaron que diablos había pasado. Quién había empezado primero. Algunos, lanzaban miradas de rabia a James, otros, satisfacción al ver el rostro desesperado de Severus al haber visto, como lanzaban el libro por los aires en medio de aquella torrencial lluvia. Severus no se molesto en maldecirle, ni en darle su merecido. Ahora, lo que importaba era su libro. Su preciado cuaderno donde, tantos años había escrito sus ideas y descubrimientos. Donde sus años de estudio se habían vistos reflejados.

Corrió como nunca lo había echo. Bajó las escaleras del castillo, empujando y llevándose por delante a unos cuantos alumnos. Más de uno le gritó que tuviera cuidado por donde mirada. Pero él no podía escuchar. El tenía que recoger aquella libreta, su única fuente donde podía plasmar sus conocimientos. Tenía que recogerla antes de que llegase a ser inutilizable, antes de que la tinta se deshiciera.

Buscó por los jardines, por los campos de _Quidditch_. Por la zona este y oeste del castillo, pateó por cada centímetro de Hogwarts. Pero no había logrado encontrar nada. Había sido en vano, nada, había servido.

Dejó que su cuerpo se sentará en el húmedo y mojado suelo del jardín. Sintiendo como se consumía de la rabia y la desolación. Su arduo trabajo desvanecido entre sus dedos. Sus conocimientos escritos había sido tan fugaz como el brillo de una estrella. Ya estaba harto, estaba cansado de todo.

Cansado, de la continua indiferencia de los profesores. Sabiendo le verdadera naturaleza de los merodeadores. Cansado, de Lily, y de su comportamiento hacia él. Cansado, de que todo se estropeara en sus manos. Cansado de que todo saliera mal.

Miró con pesadez, como la oscuridad se estaba haciendo con la luz. Cómo, dentro de unas horas, sería el momento idóneo para ir al a cenar. Pero ningunas ganas tenía de ver a nadie en esos momentos.

Dejó que la lluvia se hiciera con él. Dejó que las gotas de agua, entraran por los recovecos de su ropa para deslizarse sobre su piel. Dejó que el frío envolviera todo su cuerpo. Estaba agotado, había mirado por todos lados. Por muchos hechizos rastreadores que hubiese hecho, no había logrado nada. Desaparecido. Fuera del mapa. No había nada que hubiese hecho que su inútil esfuerzo hubiese sido recompensado. Dejó que su cabeza se juntara con sus rodillas. Toda la situación era agotadora. Tanto, que dolía.

¿Porqué esa manía con ensañarse con él? ¿porqué ese inhumano odio? él conocía muy bien su propia naturaleza. Y sabía muy bien, lo que sus lengua venenosa le había llevado a hacer. No entendía de que se sorprendía. Tendría que haber puesto algún tipo de protección en su cuerno.

Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. Sintió como todos sus ligamentos se tensaban. Quería estrangularlo con todas sus fuerzas. Quería hacer mucho daño a James, a él y a todo lo que amaba. Severus se quedó meditabundo, sumido en pensamientos terribles.

—¿Estás bien?

Severus frunció el ceño y levantó con lentitud la cabeza.

Ahí estaba Amal, con aquella pacífica sonrisa. Con un paraguas rojo que había inclinado hacia él. Severus abrió con tanta fuerza los ojos que por un momento llegó a creer que se le saldrían de sus órbitas.

—¿A ocurrido algo?—el tono preocupado de Amal lo hizo despertar del corto trance que había tenido.

Que le iba a decir ahora. ¿Tan patético era? ¿Que el imbécil de James le había tirado su libreta, dios sabe donde? El mismo tipo que lo torturó en los baños.

—Lárgate—gruñó Severus mientras se levantaba rápidamente del suelo—no quiero ver tu maldita cara.

Amal no dijo nada. Pero no se fue, se quedó en silencio, contemplándole. Y lo único que logró hacer esa acción, fue enfurecer aún más a Severus.

—¡LARGATE!—gritó en medio de la desesperación.

—No quiero—respondió con tranquilidad.

Severus lo miró con una renovada ira y se acercó a Amal.—No te lo repetiré por segunda vez. Lárgate o de lo contrario sufrirás las consecuencias.—amenazó Severus con una aterradora mirada.

Amal, en cambio, siguió con la misma compostura, reacio a echarse atrás.

—Está bien, pero me dirás lo que te pasa—respondió con ese pacifismo que tanto se le caracterizaba.

—¡Maldito _muggle_!—vociferó Severus—¡Lárgate _Bocarajada_! ¡Que va a hacer un miserable mecánico de tres cuartos!

Amal, pese a haber escuchado aquel apodo ni se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Siguió con ese mismo temple relajado.

—Vas a necesitar muchos más insultos para que me largue de aquí.

Severus lo miró en silencio. Se quedó sin opciones, derrotado, sin una salida clara para esa situación. Amal se estaba quedando con él, había tomado la decisión, de que, a pesar de que lo había amenazado, se mantuvo firme a su decisión. Y ahora, estaba ahí, en pie. Delante del Slytherin, preguntando que le ocurría. Ya no tenía opciones, ¿que mas daba ahora? ¿acaso le llegó a importar alguna vez lo que el resto del mundo opinaran sobre el?

Nunca.

Severus se quedó mirando los ojos naranjas de Amal, donde desprendían una extraña mirada de curiosidad con algo similar a la ira.

Severus se pasó la mano por su húmeda cara. Sintiendo como su cabello negro se adhería a sus manos.

—Un imbécil ha lanzado mi cuaderno por los aires y no se, donde a caído.

—Y para que busques un simple cuaderno, muy importante debe ser ¿me equivoco?

Severus lo miró cansado. Pero igualmente, asintió con la cabeza.—Si, es muy importante para mi.

—Esta bien, te ayudaré a buscarlo.—Severus lanzó un bufido. Como si el no lo hubiese echo. Amal, al ver esta acción alzo una ceja—ten algo más de fe en mi—Dijo con una suave sonrisa.

El Slytherin lo miró con cierto enfado. No era así como de debería tomarse una situación como esa.

—Hagamos una cosa, ¿vale?—habló Amal.

Snape lo miró desconcertado, sin saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de ese chico.

—Yo iré a buscar tu cuaderno y tú, te iras a tu plaza común…—

—Sala común—corrigió Severusc con enfado.

—Lo que e dicho—rió Amal—e, irás a secarte y a descansar. Buscaré, hasta encontrarlo.

El Slytherin renegó con la cabeza.

—No te molestes, ya estará desecho.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—El cuaderno esta escrito con tinta. El contacto con el agua habrá desecho todos mis apuntes. No vale la pena tratar de buscar inútilmente.

—Pero para ti es importante ¿no?—Severus lo miró como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. ¿A que venía esa absurda pregunta? Daba igual si era o no importante. Le estaba diciendo que estaba deshecho. Que no tenía sentido alguno seguir buscando. Entonces ¿¡Por qué diablos seguir buscando!? —Déjalo en mis manos.—el pelinegro negó con la cabeza, preguntándose que altura de la cuna se había caído Amal.—ten —dijo mientras le daba el paraguas.

—¿No lo necesitaras?—preguntó secamente.

—Me gusta la lluvia.—acotó como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

—Pero...— Amal, ignorando, las palabras de Snape, se acercó a él., sin aviso alguno lo acorraló contra el muro de piedra que había. Severus soltó de inmediato el paraguas rojo. Dejando que cayera al suelo y que empanzará a inundarse de agua.

No entendió con exactitud que fue lo que pasó. Ni que diablos pasaba por su mente. Pero, sintió el suave aroma de Amal llegando a su olfato. Una fragancia, tan extraña como su portador. Sin embargo, lo que realmente le desconcertó del moreno, fue la manera en que empezó a aspirar su aroma en su cuello. Sintiendo, como su aliento chocaba contra su fría piel.

¡Literalmente lo estaba olisqueando como si fuera un perro!

Severus se quedó paralizado, ninguno de sus músculos respondía. Era como si todo su cuerpo se hundiera a su merced, como si solo estuviera echo para obedecerlo. Sin embargo, lo más extraño de todo, era que Amal no parecía estar haciéndolo con la intención de incomodarlo. Más bien, como si fuera esa escena con Lupin, cuando lo llamó licántropo. No estaba del todo seguro, pero no parecía consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. No parecía ni tan siquiera, que la verdadera intención de olerlo fuera para perturbarlo.

Parecía que esa acción era tan natural como el respirar.

En otras circunstancias y si fuera otra persona, estaba seguro de que lo habría golpeado y maldecido. ¿Pero por qué no lo hacía ahora? ¿Por qué no lo golpeaba? ¿Por qué su cuerpo se había paralizado? ¡Por Merlín! Tenía los ojos tan abiertos que no sabía si al final iban a salirse de sus órbitas. El tacto, que estaba teniendo Amal con él, era surrealista. Lo olía con cuidado, como si tuviera el temor de romperlo en dos. Amal lo estaba haciendo de esa forma, con suavidad, con delicadeza. Casi, como si se estuviera deleitando de aquella fragancia propia. Era raro, la forma en el que lo olía, como si fuera un perro oliendo la mano de su amo. Como si estuviera tratando de reconocerlo. No hubo contacto físico. Solo, el cálido aliento del Squib, mientras respiraba el aroma del cuello de Severus. Tal, era la posición en la que estaban, que podía empujarlo en esos momentos. Podía hacerlo, Amal tan solo se había acercado al Slytherin y se había inclinado. No lo había forzado. No lo había sujetado por los brazos. No lo estaba obligando a nada. Y sin embargo, su cuerpo, sus músculos, el en si. No respondían a los mandatos que ordenaban su cerebro.

Un profundo silencio había entre los dos. No hablaban, no era necesario. La única compañía que tenían en aquel silencio. Era el compás orquestado por la lluvia y el viento. Podía notar, que a medida que pasaban los segundos, el sonido de la lluvia se hacía mas turbia y borrosa. La nitidez se estaba perdiendo en sus oídos. Lo único que hizo, que recobrara su compostura, fue la ausencia cálida de la respiración del _Squib_.

El chico se separó del Slytherin, con tranquilidad, con sosiego. Como si el tiempo les perteneciera únicamente a ambos. Y aquello, lo había dejado totalmente descolocado por aquella acción. Tenía esa sonrisa tranquila y relajada, como si lo que había echo, no fuera raro.

— Ajenjó, caléndula y miel—dijo con ese aire infantil que tanto le caracterizaba.—ahora podré rastrear tu cuaderno.—añadió con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, lo que le desconcertó al chico fue como el _Squib_ se giraba mientras caminaba hacia la niebla.—Hoy hace un día muy bonito, no hay motivos para no aprovecharlo—aclaró mientras se alejaba despidiéndose con la mano.

Severus se había quedado sin palabras, sin fuerzas en esos momentos. Su mano viajo instintivamente al lugar donde Amal le había olisqueado. Era como una presencia fantasmal se había adherido a su piel. ¡Por Merlín! Todavía podía sentir su respiración. Todavía podía notar el calor que desprendía Amal. Pero eso no era lo peor. Era... extraño. Sentía malestar, asco. Nauseabundo. No soportaba que invadieran su espacio personal y sin embargo... pese a la sensación de molestia y repugnancia... su cuerpo no respondió. Se limitó a quedarse petrificado en ese momento.

Se sintió raro.

Su cuerpo temblaba a la vez, que se mantenía firme y rígido como una estatua. Por dentro temblaba como un flan. Las rarezas y comportamientos de Amal se hacían cada vez, mas evidentes. Tanto, que estaba empezando a alarmarse. Y una vocecilla interna le decía que se alejara de él... pero había otra que se mantenía impasible.

Casi como si sintiera curiosidad por el _Squib_.

Y con razón.

 _"¡Maldita sea! Podría haber echo eso con el maldito perro"_

Sin pensárselo dos veces, agarró el paraguas que le había dado Amal y se cubrió de la lluvia. Lo mejor que podía hacer, era irse a la sala común y dormir hasta la cena. No tenía muchas ganas de ver a nadie.


	6. Capítulo 6: Fuego

_"Cuanto más pequeño es el corazón, más odio alberga."_

Victor Hugo.

* * *

—¡¿Que has echo qué?!—gritó Lily al escuchar lo que James había echo con el cuaderno de Severus.

No podía soportar el comportamiento de su novio hacia Severus. Era intolerable, no había derecho el modo en que se estaban metiendo con el. La Gryffindor daba vueltas en la sala común como un león enjaulado. Siendo vista por sus amigos.

—Simplemente quería molestarlo—se excusó mientras besaba la cabeza de la chica.

—¡No puedes hacer eso!—exclamó enojada, quitándose de encima los brazos de su novio.

—Lily tiene razón, lo que le has echo no tiene escusa James—razonó Remus mirándolo con desaprobación mientras pasaba página de su libro de aritmancia—¿te gustaría que alguien viniera y te quitase tus apuntes de trabajo y los tirase, Merlín sabe donde?

James alzó los brazos en forma de derrota con una burlesca sonrisa.

—Vamos, Remus, solo era una bromita sin importancia.—trató de quitar hierro el asunto.

—Ya, claro ¿como la paliza que le distes en los baños, acusándolo falsamente de un acto que no había cometido?—respondió con una abrumadora frialdad, mientras cerraba su libro de golpe.

James se congeló en el acto. Girándose y mirando a su novia al ver la intensa mirada de decepción que había en sus ojos.

—Yo… puedo...—

—¿Que pasó James?—preguntó con una punzada de dolor clavándose en su pecho. A sabiendas, de que Él, realmente era muy probable que le hubiese golpeado.—fuiste tú quien lo dejo así ¿no?

—Nada… de verdad, simplemente fue un duelo de varitas salió mal.

—Le golpeamos y le pisoteamos la mano.

Las cabezas giraron en dirección procedente de esa voz.

Ahí estaba Sirius Black, dejando encima de uno de los sillones rojos, su abrigo empapado.

—Sirius… —advirtió James mirándolo significativamente.—no te atreverás.

—¿A qué? ¿a decir la verdad?—respondió el oji gris retándolo. Miró a Lily, su amiga. Se merecía una explicación.—El _Bocarajada_ dijo que Remus era un hombre lobo—vio como la chica palidecía en el acto—Pensamos que fue _Quejicus_ , quien dijo que Remus era un licántropo, así que, lo seguimos, lo llevamos al baño y le dimos una paliza. —dijo con una arrolladora tranquilidad.

—Pero como… ¿como pudisteis hacer algo como eso? ¿acaso fue así?—preguntó alarmada la pelirroja sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Sirius lanzó una mirada a Remus, como si ambos, pudieran leerse la mente.

—Lo descubrimos de sorpresa hablando con Snape, y el _Squib_ descubrió que yo era un hombre lobo por su perro, que a su vez, lo supo por las hormonas que desprendía.—confesó el chico, con una mirada afligida. Al ver como la chica palidecía a medida que las palabras de su amigo salían de su boca.

—¿Como habéis podido?—las lágrimas de Lily empezaron a escabullirse de sus ojos sin control. Incapaz, de creer que James y Sirius habría sido capaz de hacer algo como eso. De pegar a Severus por hacerlo, sin cerciorarse de que hubiese sido él. Pegar, por pegar.—¿Fué por eso por el que te habían expulsado dos semanas?

Lily tenía la vaga esperanza de que ella estuviera equivocada. Que ese no fuera el verdadero motivo, por el que no había aparecido en clases. Que realmente, fuera una mala pesadilla que estaba teniendo. Pero no fue así, el tenso silencio propugnado por su novio, fue más que suficiente para saber que la realidad era así de cruda. Que realmente, James le había dado esa paliza.

James estaba más pálido que nunca al haber escuchado aquella declaración. ¿Realmente Severus no había desvelado aquel secreto? ¿realmente era inocente? Al ver la mirada horrorizada de Lily, comprendió que en efecto, la había espantado con ese comportamiento. Y eso, que Sirius no había revelado que el, lo había atacado con una imperdonable.

—Lily, yo…—Trató de disculparse inútilmente con ella.

—¡No me dirijas la palabra!

James, trató de sujetarla de la mano, pero esta se negó. Quedándose helado ante aquella reacción, ni mucho menos la esperaba. No de su novia. Al ver como subía por las escaleras, con un caminar enojado, comprendió que lo que había echo se había salido de los limites establecidos.

—¿Por qué tuviste que decirlo Canuto?—susurró con ira— ¿no se supone que no debemos delatarnos?

Sirius se quedó en silencio. No sabía como reaccionar. Su comportamiento indiferente hacia Severus siempre había sido el mismo. Incluso, muchas veces probaron hechizos sobre Severus por el simple echo de que se aburrían. No se sentía orgulloso de ello. Pero tampoco era algo de lo que se arrepintiese. El odio que profesaba hacia el Slytherin iba más allá de lo racional. Pero, tenía otro dilema moral. Traicionar a su amigo. Sabía mejor que nadie, que para él, la lealtad era un juramento. El opinaba así. Pero, lo que había echo James… No era algo, con lo que se debería pensar. Meterse con Snape, vale. Pero torturarlo, no.

—No cuando se infligen dolor. —habló Remus saliendo en defensa de Black.

El chico pelinegro lo miró agradecido. Era un alivió saber que podía contar con él.

Que podía contar con su confianza.

James los miró con una profunda rabia, sintiéndose herido, al ver que sus dos amigos no le apoyaban.

—¿Y qué, si era inocente?—respondió iracundo el Gryffindor.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados ante aquella declaración.

—Olvidáis lo que le hizo a Peter… ¡lo olvidáis!—gritó con una ferviente desesperación—lo torturó. Insultándolo, humillándolo, haciéndole sentir miserable. Por su culpa... ¡Por su culpa, el Peter que conocíamos dejó de existir! ¡Por su culpa!—se acercó más a Sirius—¿Recodáis lo que pasó? ¡¿lo recordáis?!—dijo mientras se le quebraba la voz y sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.—le hizo creer que no le importábamos… ¡y baya que si se lo creyó!— rió con una sonrisa vacía y rota. Miró a Remus, con el corazón cogido en un puño— pensó que le habíamos traicionado ¡Enloqueció! ¡lo habéis olvidado! ¡El Peter que conocíamos no existe! ¡lo mató Snape con sus palabras! ¡lo destruyó!

Remus y Sirius bajaron la cabeza. James tenía razón, por desgracia la tenía. La tortura psicológica que había sometido a Peter le había vuelto loco. Había conseguido destrozarlo de la peor manera posible.

James se arrodilló en el suelo, mientras un mar de lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Todo ese dolor que había acumulado, salía ahora. Se agarró de los pelos con insistencia, casi, parecía un maníaco.

—Solo quiero hacerle el mismo daño que le hizo a Peter. Solo quiero que sufra ese bastardo demente. Que se sienta solo y desprotegido—su voz se rompió por completo, dejando que el llanto se entremezclara con sus palabras—lo perdimos, no nos dimos cuenta de lo que le ocurría ¡dejámos que muriera!

Remus dió un suave apretón el hombro de James. Comprendiendo la razón de sus actos y compartiendo ese dolor con su amigo. El mismo, había visto como Peter poco a poco iba muriendo delante de sus ojos. Ese brillo vivaz y gamberro desapareció en la mirada ámbar que el chico gordinflón solía portar… hasta quedar en nada. Peter estaba vivo, con una alma inexistente. Quebrado y roto por las venenosas palabras de Severus.

Sirius por su parte, tuvo que entender que James, por ese instante se dejara cegar por el odio absoluto. El comprendía muy bien esa agonía. Alzó la cabeza, y posó su mirada grisácea en los brillantes ojos verdes de Lily. Que estaba al pie de la escalera, apoyada en la pared. Ella también había llorado y también, había escuchado lo que había pasado entre ellos.

El chico vio con dolor, como vocalizaba la pelirroja un silencioso; _"lo siento"_

Negó con la cabeza, no había nada en lo que uno debiera disculparse. Todos, habían sufrido. Unos en mayor medida que otros. Pero al fin y al cabo, todos habían salido heridos. Habían adquirido cicatrices que no se podían ver.

Los merodeadores, habían visto como su amigo moría lentamente, de la forma más cruel posible. Trayéndole un infierno verbal, haciéndole creer que el, no era nadie. Ellos, habían sufrido, por no ver el daño a tiempo. Por no haber comprendido que era lo que estaba pasando. El vivaz alterno, que desprendía Peter se había ido para siempre. Ya no existía. Y Severus, iba a sufrir las consecuencias. Si bien, no sería de la manera que James deseaba, si sería de forma física.

—Es hora de cenar—acotó Lily mientras bajaba las escaleras.

James no pudo alzar la cabeza, estaba en el suelo. Dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus empapadas mejillas.

Remus comprendió a que se refería Lily. Así que, optaron por dejarlo.

—Vayámonos a cenar—dijo el chico de las cicatrices—dejémosles solos,… lo necesitan—susurró aquello último a Sirius.

Ambos se fueron de la ya vacía sala común. Dejando que ellos dos, aclarasen sus malentendidos y que ambos, solucionaran sus problemas.

Ellos, ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí.

Bajaron las escaleras que llevaban al gran comedor. Sirius por su parte, no podía evitar quedarse maravillado con la magia que seguía desprendiendo la escuela. Aún, pese a que ya era un adulto bajo la mirada de la ley mágica. Se seguía sintiendo un chiquillo cuando entraba en los amplios comedores con aquellas mesas bañadas en deliciosos manjares.

Los dos amigos se sentaron en la mesa de su casa, mirando atentamente como Severus se sentaba igual que ellos. Pero este, parecía cansado, y su pelo más grasiento de lo usual. Sin mencionar que tenía una mirada de perros.

—No causemos mas problemas—le dijo Remus a Sirius. Aunque el sabía perfectamente que era más una advertencia que una simple oración formulada al azar.

—No es esa mi intención.—se defendió el chico.

Ambos comieron su cena en silencio, libre de recriminaciones por parte de ambos. Sin tener que recordar memorias amargas. Después de eso y algo más tarde, vieron como James y Lily bajaban a cenar. Y, cuando aparecieron ellos, no fue ninguna sorpresa que muchos alumnos de Gryffindor observaban a aquellos dos, con rastros de haber llorado durante un buen rato.

—Bienvenidos Romeo y Julieta—bromeó Remus con una ancha sonrisa.

—Se solucionaron los problemas ¿o vais hacer otra escena romántica?—se burló Sirius poniendo una mueca de asco—lo último que necesito es un subidón de azúcar en sangre.

James sonrió de lado, propinando una colleja a su amigo.

—No seas imbécil.

Volvieron a reanudar su cena. Y volvieron a hacer aquellas bromas tan características suyas. Como aquellos gloriosos tiempos, donde la única preocupación que tenían, era que la profesora descubriera sus jugarretas. ¡Ah! ¡La época dorada! Donde ellos podían compartir ese aire infantil sin esa terrible necesidad de madurar con esa innecesaria urgencia .

De vez en cuando, James miraba de manera gélida a Severus. Pero, en seguida la quitaba cuando Lily le daba una mirada de advertencia.

Los cuatro se levantaron. La cena, finalmente, se había terminado. Y con todos los disgustos que los cuatro habían tenido, no estaban para mas juerga.

James tan solo quería irse a dormir y tomar su respectiva poción de sueño. Las noches, y los sueños era lo que peor llevaba.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza la bañera de Peter mezclada con sangre cuando trató de suicidarse.

Era una imagen tan horrible que jamás había logrado irse de su mente. Lo perseguía todas las noches. Aullando como un lobo feroz. Como si no le perdonase el no haberse dado cuenta.

—¿Estás bien?—la voz de Lily lo despertó del ensueño que tenía.

—Si—musitó algo inseguro—solo pensaba.

 _"Solo pensaba"_ ¿cuantos años creía que tenía? Como si no se diera cuenta del sufrimiento de James. Como si no supiera la continua agonía de su novio. Lo único que hizo, fue rodear su cintura con su brazo y atraerlo hacia ella.

—Estaré contigo, pase lo que pase.—le susurró a James.

El chico de las gafas redondas asintió con un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Aquellas palabras reconfortantes calaban en lo mas profundo de su corazón. Atravesando su alma como un abismo torrencial.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor entre risas y chistes penosos.

—Tengo que hacer guardia—dijo Remus despidiéndose de sus amigos.

—El prefecto perfecto—ironizó Sirius. Dándole unas suaves palmadas en la espalda.

—Ten cuidado, si ves a algún bastardo de Slytherin no dudes en darle su merecido—agregó James recibiendo en el acto una sonora colleja.—¡Auch! ¡eso duele!—se quejó sobándose la nuca.

—Collejas educativas. —explicó la pelirroja con una lánguida sonrisa.

Sirius rió suavemente y miró a los dos con algo mas de tranquilidad. Era un alivió saber que aquellos tórtolos no iban a separarse por una discusión. Aunque, no estaba del todo seguro cual sería la reacción de Lily, si descubriera que James, llegó a torturar a Severus con una imperdonable. De echo no quería ni saberlo.

Remus miró la escena algo mas tranquilo, aliviado, al saber que las cosas volvían a su cauce. Salió de la sala común y se dirigió hacia los fríos pasillos de piedra. Era un alivió tener las antorchas que iluminaban tenuemente el claustro. Al menos lo suficiente como para no acabar empotrándose contra cualquier objeto.

Sabía, que su noche de vigilancia sería apacible y tranquila. Dudaba que tuviera cualquier tipo de altercado. Sin embargo, si se llevó una pequeña sorpresa al ver que un chico estaba fuera de las horas establecidas.

Había un chico jadeando. Sin el uniforme escolar. A la luz de las antorchas, totalmente empapado, chorreando agua como si hubiera salido del lago negro. Apoyándose en la pared de piedra mientras pegaba un fuerte estornudo a la vez temblaba constantemente con un extraño cuaderno negro entre sus manos.

 _"¿De que me suena ese olor?"_

—No son horas para estar fuera del horario establecido. —dijo con amabilidad, sin embargo, al chico se le quedaron las palabras atascadas en su garganta al ver que esa persona se giraba lentamente hacia él.

Al escuchar las palabras propugnadas por Remus. El extraño giró la cabeza. Haciendo que al Gryffindor se le helara la sangre.

Unos brillantes ojos naranjas, bailando al compás de la luz emitida por las antorchas era aterrador. Parecía que en aquel iris naranja estaba siendo devorado por llamaradas de fuego, daba incluso, la falsa sensación de que en sus ojos, vivía la ira mirada de un lobo salvaje. Una bestia sedienta de sangre. Una mirada malévola, diabólica, ruin.

Fuego. Remus tenía la vaga sensación de que era tan aterrador como horrendo. Parecía como si hubiese algo que te obligase a mirarlo. Tan inhumano como ver impotente como asesinan a tu familia. Y esa sensación era muy similar. Su lobo interior, la naturaleza salvaje que había heredado a través de una maldición le hizo querer huir del lugar. Le hizo querer aullar del miedo. Tenía la grave sensación de que debía agacharse y no levantar bajo ningún concepto la cabeza.

Un acto puramente sumiso.

Aquella extraña sensación duro tan solo unos instantes. Ni la mitad de un segundo. Pero lo suficiente como para que se le hubiese quedado grabado en su memoria. Especialmente en su piel.

—Perdón por molestar

Aquella declaración les tomó por sorpresa por sorpresa. De repente tenía la sensación de que iba a matarlo. De que iba a ser despellejado y mutilado, para que después de disculpaba como si nada hubiese pasado. Su cuerpo estaba estático, no podía ni mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Sentía que si lo hacía, cometía un grave error. Y no entendía el porque de aquella extraña sensación.

Era como si tuviera delante, a un lobo con piel de cordero.

Vio como volvía a ponerse en la misma posición, jadeando, para darse la media vuelta, dirigiéndose a él.

¿Por qué, a pesar de que el chico era amable, tenía esa sensación de que iba a ser asesinado en cualquier momento?

—Siento las molestias, pero… ¿conoces a un chico así de alto?—preguntó mientras calculaba la altura aproximada de esa persona que buscaba con la mano—tiene el pelo negro, un poco largo, le llega hasta los hombros, ojos negros, piel blanca… y tiene una serpiente bordada.

Al ver que no recibía ninguna respuesta por parte de aquel chico. Trató de dar más detalles. Tratando de hacer memoria de como se llamaba.

—Snake… Sneild… era… era… Sreir.

—¿Severus Snape?

—¡El mismo!—exclamó Amal, se le iluminaron inmediatamente los ojos.

Remus se quedó sin palabras, anonadado, sin poder entender como alguien como ese chico; no solo extranjero, si no _Squib_ e hijo de _muggles_ podía ser capaz de haber medio entablado una extraña relación con el alumno más indeseable de todo Hogwarts.

—¿A… a ocurrido algo?—preguntó dubitativo el hombre lobo.

Amal lo miró por unos segundos, y sacó un cuaderno negro.

—No, simplemente quiero entregarle esto, es un cuaderno de apuntes. Dijo que alguien se lo había lanzado y le vi buscándolo. Lo encontré y se lo quiero dar.—respondió entregándoselo mientras se escurría las mangas empapadas, dejando que un buen chorro de agua saliera de ellas.—¿sabes donde puedo encontrarlo?

Remus miró el cuaderno de cuero negro. Sin saber que contestar en esos momentos. Era tan surrealista la situación, que se le hacía sumamente extraño estar hablando con ese chico. Y más aún, después de lo que estaba viendo.

—Realmente no, lo lamento. Pero coincido con el en otras clases, si quieres puedo dárselo.

—¡Si por favor!—exclamó alegremente Amal— de echo, prefiero que se lo des tú. No creo que a los de su casa les haga gracia que el este entremezclado con alguien como yo. —dijo mientras se escullaba la otra manga del jersey sacando un buen chorro de agua.

Remus, volvió a quedarse estático con ese chico. Los motivos, ya no solo eran razonables y con sentido, si no que además, parecía tener cierta preocupación por un chico, que, no solo era increíblemente insoportable, si no que además, era brutalmente condescendiente con la mayoría de su casa. Era por eso, que no lograba comprender, como ese chico, había logrado captar su atención y sobretodo, su aceptación. Lo que era totalmente utópico.

—No creo que yo sea el más indicado.—murmuró para si mismo.

Amal lo miró como si estuviese tratando analizándolo. Entrecerrando los ojos y obserbándolo con cuidado.

—¿Tu no eres el chico de la clase? Ya sabes, el del hombre lobo.

El merodeador, inevitablemente se tensó de inmediato. No era algo que le agradase especialmente hablar. Sin embargo, asintió con la cabeza.

—Lamento lo que dije, no sabía que estaban mal vistos. De haberlo sabido no habría dicho nada.—se disculpó pegando otro estornudo.

Remus miró los ojos agotados del mecánico. No había rastros de maldad, ni de mentira. Amal decía la verdad, realmente estaba arrepentido de sus palabras. La mirada afligida, y esa mirada tenue y calmada. Irónico si recordaba aquellos ojos iracundos cargados de repugnancia y asco.

—No importa, no sabías que los licántropos estaban mal vistos. Pero te pediría que no desvelases ese secreto a nadie más.

Amal sonrió con los ojos llorosos asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo—respondió el moreno, haciendo una ridícula reverencia.

—Respecto a la libreta, no te preocupes, cuando le vea se lo daré—dijo Remus con una apacible sonrisa.

—Genial, muchas gracias, y…—Amal hizo una pequeña pausa volviendo a estornudar fuertemente—y ahora, me iré a mis reales aposentos para secarme—añadió con humor, pegando otro estornudo.

Remus se quedó mirando mientras veía que el chico iba despareciendo entre toda esa oscuridad. Pensando en aquel extraño encuentro. No podía ignorar, que ese chico ocultaba algo. La forma tan extraña en que lo había mirado. Como si fuera tan solo, un miserable trozo de carne con ojos. Tan cruel como inhumano. Y lo peor, su lobo interior temblaba descontroladamente ante su presencia. La pesada atmósfera que ese mecánico había creado no era normal. De ninguna manera. Un simple _muggle_ no podía haber creado eso. Fue, tan solo un segundo. Un simple fragmento de segundo. Pero había sido muy notorio, tanto, que se había grabado en sus pensamientos. Lo que era mas extraño, era ese comportamiento dócil y amable. Sus desarrollados oídos no escucharon latidos de más. No los propios cuando se está mintiendo.

Era como si tubiese otra personalidad.

 _"Un simple mecánico no estarías trabajando en una escuela mágica, menos aún con tus conocimientos"_

 _"No estas aquí por el trabajo."_

 _"¿Porque el director Dumbledor querría dar cobijo a una persona sin poderes?"_

 _"Ser mecánico es una burda tapadera."_

 _"Ser mecánico es una burda tapadera."_

 _"Es una burda tapadera."_

Todos aquellos recuerdos vinieron de golpe a su cabeza. Severus tenía razón. Amal no estaba allí por el trabajo. Y Dumbledore parecía saber quién era realmente. Pero entonces, volvían más dudas a su cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía ese comportamiento tan sumamente siniestro?

 _"La verdadera pregunta que deberías hacer es; ¿De qué, estoy huyendo?"_

Diablos, aquello lo único que iba a conseguir era más quebraderos de cabeza. Si así era, ¿por que esas reacciones tan violentas y siniestras? ¿Por qué esas miradas cargadas de maldad?

No podía dar mas vueltas a eso, no se sentía ni con fuerzas, ni con ganas.

Guardó la libreta en su túnica, se lo daría a Snape cuando lo viera. Eso, si tenía la suerte de que no lo hechizara o lo acabase convirtiendo en una rana. Especialmente, con el gran cariño que le tenía.

Suspiró con desgano. Parecía como si dentro de Amal convivieran dos personas completamente distintas. No podía quitarse de la cabeza como lo había mirado momentos antes. O como, lo miraba afligido y arrepentido.

Tan distintos.

Caminó sin rumbo fijó. Tal vez, encontraría a algún alumno incauto que se había atrevido a desobedecer las horas establecidas. No supo, cuanto tiempo había caminado. No sabía si habían sido tan solo minutos u horas. Pero se hacía largo y tedioso.

Escuchó a lo lejos que habían dos personas susurrando algo. Pero al fin y al cabo, eran personas, fuera del horario establecido. Se acercó con lentitud, si les oía, seguramente saldrían huyendo como conejos. Y no era algo que quisiera.

Vio a dos personas que estaban de espaldas, con sus respectivos uniformes, aunque, por el momento, no supo, ni quienes eran, ni de que casas. Aunque, por la cabellera plateada podía figurarse quien era.

—No podéis estar aquí.—alertó el Gryffindor.

Los dos alumnos se giraron para encararlo.

Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape.

—Si, si eres prefecto y hablas con un experto en pociones… Lupin—el modo en que dijo su apellido fue educado, pero con una connotación sumamente cruel, sin molestarse en ocultar su evidente desprecio hacia el licántropo.

Severus por su parte tenía una mirada similar. Lo miraba como si fuera un miserable gusano en el cuerpo de un cadáver.

—Que yo sepa, esta bajo la jurisdicción del prefecto de Slytherin vigilar en cualquier lado del castillo.—acotó suavemente el rubio con una mirada ladina, cargada de un profundo asco al ver que el chico que quedaba en silencio—o acaso tus amigos no te lo han contado.

Remus apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, era humillante la forma en la que Lucius se dirigía a él. No le lanzaba ningún insulto, pero el tono con el que se le dirigía era vejatorio. Como si fuera la mayor escoria que había pisado Hogwarts. Sin embargo, mantuvo la compostura y se limitó a sonreír con ese aire pacifico.

—Simplemente creí que erais alumnos que estaban incumpliendo la normativa.

—Pues, como puedes ver, no es el caso, Lupin.—Otra vez ese sonido tan irritante que hacia con su apellido. Remus sabía que Lucius lo estaba provocando intencionadamente. Que el verdadero motivo por el que lo estaba humillando, era por el simple placer de hacerlo enfadar. —Si no tienes nada más que decir, puedes irte para evitarnos más… molestias.

Remus vio que Snape lo miraba de forma similar, el odio que profesaba hacia él era más que evidente.

No se molestaba en taparlo. No por nada, casi lo mató el año pasado cuando se transformó en un licántropo. No era algo que hubiese podido controlar, pero Severus no parecía querer darse cuenta. Tal vez, era por eso, que trataría de hacer caso a Amal. No era, que en otras circunstancias no lo hiciera, pero, se sentía en deuda con el, por no haberlo delatado, pudiendo hacerlo.

—Solo una cosa—Remus sacó la libreta negra de su bolsillo y se acercó a Severus—me lo a dado Vivar, no te encontraba así que me lo dio a mi.

Severus se quedó mirando fijamente la libreta, y la recogió con cierta lentitud. Casi, como si no llegara a creer lo que Lupin le estaba dando.

—¿Vivar? ¿No es el _sangresucia_?—preguntó controlando lo mejor que podía su lengua.

Lo que no pasó desapercibido para Remus, fue una extraña mirada que no supo descifrar.—¿Cuando te lo a dado?—preguntó Severus con un aire tosco.

—No estoy seguro, tal vez, hace una o dos horas.

Lucius tenía una expresión bastante graciosa. Especialmente cuando no parecía enterarse de la extraña conversación que estaban teniendo esos dos.

—Estaba empapado cuando lo vi.

Severus levantó la cabeza.

—¿Donde está?

—Me figuro que se fue a su habitación.—respondió Remus.

Severus posó su mirada en su cuaderno, y abrió las páginas. Nadie, supo que diantres había en la libreta para que la expresión de Severus fuera de puro y absoluto asombro. Pero debía de ser algo muy impactante para que ocurriera algo como eso en su cara.

—Lucius, dile a los demás que no me esperen.

Tanto el rubio como el licántropo se quedaron a cuadros, sin esperar para anda, una reacción como esa.

—¿Y que me invento?

—¡Cualquier cosa!—exclamó mierras corría en dirección contraria a la de Lupin sujetando con fuerza el cuadernillo.

Severus no podía creer lo que Amal había echo. No tenía ni idea, en que diablos estaba pensando Amal en hacer un acto tan imprudente como pasar horas bajo la lluvia buscando el dichoso cuaderno. Y lo más sorprendente, era que las páginas estaban intactas. Ni rastro de humedad, no había rastro de tinta corrida. Aquello estaba siendo extremadamente ilógico, y lo único que hacían las insensatas acciones del moreno era confundir aún más a Severus. Volviendo a pasar por su cabeza las mismas incógnitas. ¿Por qué? No tenía sentido, y menos, en un desconocido como el..

Diablos, y vaya que molestias. No comprendía porque alguien se esforzaría en buscar una libreta. ¡Por el! Solo por el. Era una sensación extraña que envolvía su sentido racional. De alguna forma, esa sensación era familiar, muy familiar. Tan similar cuando estaba con Lily.

Estaba furioso. Muy, muy furioso.

Llegó a la ala donde se hospedaba Amal, justamente la que daba cerca de los jardines del sur. Llamó varias veces a la puerta, con la vana esperanza de que le abriera. No supo cuanto tiempo llamó, pero por los cuadros que le estaban riñéndole, supuso que fue una cuantas veces.

 _"Más te vale no estar"_

Sin embargo, cuando pensó que no había nadie. Que realmente, no estaba allí, fue cuando la puerta se abrió.

Ahí estaba Amal, con una mirada somnolienta. Apenas se podía mantener en pie, con una mirada cansada, pidiendo a gritos un necesario descanso para el. Con el cabello totalmente empapado, con las gotas resbalándose por su cuello. A Severus no le pudo salir ni una sola palabra de su garganta. Se quedó mudo, sin posibilidad de poder decir algo.

Tan solo lo miró.

Quedándose sin habla.


	7. Capítulo 7: Perro fiel

_"La lealtad constituye el más sagrado bien del corazón humano."_

Seneca

* * *

—Lo que estas diciendo no tiene ningún sentido Remus—dijo James mientras renegaba con la cabeza— ¿Severus Snape con un _muggle_? Eso es imposible.

El Gryffindor no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Remus tenía que haberse caído de la cama o haber tenido una mala noche de guardia. Por que lo que les estaba contando era prácticamente imposible. No tenía ningún sentido. Uno de las serpientes más indeseadas y despreciadas por todo Hogwarts, acaba entablando una extraña relación con un hijo de _muggles_ y _Squib_. Lo que le faltaba por escuchar. James dejó caer su maletín en el suelo del comedor mientras se echaba zumo de calabaza. Acompañado de un dormido Sirius y una más espabilada Lily.

—Sé lo que vi—respondió decidido mientras untaba mermelada de naranja en las tostadas—encontré a Vivar jadeando, totalmente empapado con una cuaderno negro en la mano.

James frunció el ceño. Mientras estiraba su cuerpo entumecido que aún pedía mas sueño en la cama.

—¿Empapado? Si ayer hacía una llovía torrencial—aseguró Sirius mientras pegaba un buen bostezo mañanero.

—Por lo visto, estuvo buscando una libreta negra.—Remus elevó la cabeza viendo como su amigo Cornamenta trataba de no caer en el sueño—¿Sabéis de quien era?—preguntó de manera intencionada—Era de Severus

—¿¡Que!?—gritaron James y Sirius al unísono, llevándose como regalo la mirada de algunas otras casas. Por parte le Lily, una mirada de reproche fue más que suficiente.

—Paaaara el carro Remus, por Merlín. ¿Que diantres hacía ese muggle con ese cuadernillo?

—No lo sé, pero por lo que a mi me pareció, lo estuvo buscando por él.

—¿Que ta hace pensar así?—preguntó Lily mientras se frotaba los ojos.

—Me dijo que, y cito textualmente; alguien se lo había lanzado y le vi buscándolo. Lo encontré y se lo quiero creo que a los de su casa les haga gracia que el este entremezclado con alguien como yo.—recitó el licántropo de memoria.

James se quedó helado, no podía comprender a su entender, como un _muggle_ podría ayudar por que sí a alguien como Severus. No cabía en su cabeza lo ridícula que era la idea.

—¿Pero como fue eso?—preguntó interesada Lily, tal vez, demasiado.

—No lo sé, pero por la pinta, se llevaba bastante bien.

—¿Amigof tal vef?—interrogó Sirius con la boca llena de rodajas de bacón.

Remus rió al ver la forma en la que comían sus amigo, algo exagerado si una recordaba sus costumbres refinadas de su familia.

—Oh, mierda—murmuró Lily para si misma, mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

—¿Que ocurre?—preguntó James, observándola con atención al ver lo pálida que se había puesto.

—¿A que hora tenemos encantamientos?

Sirius miró al techo, como aquel mal estudiante en medio de un examen buscando respuestas al infinito, ajeno de que Dios no se las iba a dar por cateto.

—Ehh, creo que a las ocho… por ahí… más o menos.—

Lily apretó la mandíbula. Ya decía que faltaban alumnos.

—¡Son las ocho y cuarto!

Las miradas relajadas de los Merodeadores se transformaron en una de puro espanto. Todos y cada uno de ellos, empezaron a recoger todos sus libros a la velocidad de la luz. Ni siquiera un hipogrifo con diarrea, lejos de su guarida era capaz de igualarlos en velocidad. Corrieron como alma que llega el diablo por los pasillos.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda ¡El profesor Flitwick odia la impuntualidad!—recordó Remus.

Sin entender, que lo único que estaba logrando haciendo eso, era estresarlos aún más.

—Muy bien, Lunático, mete más estrés—respondió con sorna Sirius mientras resbalaba con sus zapatillas por el suelo liso de madera.

—¡Remus tiene razón! No podemos permitirnos el lujo de tener menos puntos.—respondió Lily pegando una buena zancada tratando de llevar la misma velocidad de los Merodeadores.

Y era una realidad, la casa de Gryffindor estaba con los puntos más bajos de todas las casas, y lo que era peor, con una descomunal diferencia.

Llegaron con mucha suerte, a la clase, donde los Ravenclaw y su propia casa, los Gryffindor. Los ayudaron a disimular que simplemente se habían ido a los baños. Menos mal, que el profesor Flitwick era uno de los profesores más olvidadizos y despistados de todo Hogwarts. Si no, ya se habría dado cuenta de la burda trola que le habían dado sus alumnos predilectos.

Con el corazón en el pecho, James se quedó jadeando silenciosamente en su mesa, tratando de recobrar el aliento perdido. Diablos, lo que a veces tenían que hacer para no tener problemas con su casa.

El Gryffindor se quedó impresionado de lo aburridas y tediosas que podían ser las clases del pequeño duende. Tan increíblemente insustanciales que podría catalogarse su asignatura, como un crimen contra la monotonía, que ya era decir. Dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la ventana de la clase. La verdad, le habían echo un flaco favor dejándolo estar al lado del ventanal. Era una buena herramienta para evitar la posible muerte de aburrimiento.

No pudo evitar dejar que su mente bagara al chico mecánico. Le resultaba sumamente extraño el obvio interés del _muggle_ en el Slytherin. En parte, comprendía su interés.

 _"¿Quien no? Supongo que todo sera nuevo para él"_ pensó para sus adentros.

Pero había lagunas, ¿por que solamente en él? No es que hubiese pocos alumnos con quien poder conversar. Tenía a los de Ravenclaw, que más de uno había mostrado interés por el _Squib_ al conocer que venía del mundo _muggle_. Y obviamente, lo miraban como si fuera un curioso espécimen. Un poco raro, tal vez. Los Hufflepuff eran un buen partido. Un intermedio entre todas las casas (algo inútiles al parecer de James). Y los Gryffindor, ¡Oh! Ellos lo acogerían con los brazos abiertos, atentos a cualquier palabra que dijese. Y más importante aún. Le felicitarían por haber logrado escalar tan alto siendo un _Squib_ , hijo de _muggles_. Así que, la duda que rondaba en su mente era.

" _¿¡Por qué diablos con Quejicus!?"_ de los miles de alumnos que había en el dichoso internado tenía que ser precisamente el más desagradable. ¿Que pasaba? ¿no había suficientes ovejas blancas en el rebaño que tenía que escoger a la oveja negra? Y encima la más cabrona ¿era masoquista? Desde luego, que esa era la razón más factible y cercana a todas sus lagunas mentales. No paraba de pensar y dar vueltas a la cabeza ante la insólita declaración de Remus.

Había ido a buscar el cuaderno de Severus porque quería.

Lo cual, podía llegar a ser bastante raro. Si se tenía en cuenta la personalidad agría de Snape. Ese, era capaz de escupir la mano de aquel que lo estaba salvando de caer en una fosa de cocodrilos. O peor, en una llena de inspectores de hacienda.

Pero, también había algo raro en el comportamiento de Vivar. Uno de ellos era, que siempre que podía evitaba a la gente. De cho, se notaba que se ponía visiblemente incómodo con la presencia de otras personas que no conocía.

 _"Tal vez, por eso va con él"_ eso era una duda lógica. E incluso factible. Era una causa probable de que Amal estuviera con Severus únicamente porque podía hablar con él. Aunque este le mandara calabazas. En cierto modo, una relación tóxica y abusiva. Un chico que tenía pésimas habilidades sociales, que había encontrado a una persona que en cierto modo le aguantaba. James pensó, que no sería difícil alejarlo de Severus. Bastaría con decir unas bonitas palabras, adularlo un poco, y lo tendría en la palma de sus mano.

¿Y por qué hacer esto? ¿con que propósito?

Muy sencillo.

No podía permitir aquella unión, no podía. Tenía que separarlos cuanto antes. Puede que sus amigos hubiesen olvidado lo que le hizo a Peter. Puede que ellos, olvidaran la vil y cruel forma en el que Snape lo torturó. Pero el no. El todavía recordaba. Recordaba la sangre en la bañera, los ojos muertos y carentes de vida de Colagusano. Y todo, por culpa de Severus Snape.

Así que, no iba a tolerar de ningún modo el nuevo… ¿amigo? No estaba seguro de que ese fuese el adjetivo más adecuado para definir la relación entre esos dos. Pero, al fin y al cabo, valía.

Encontraría al mecánico, le contaría lo que le hizo a Peter y el insulto que lanzó contra Lily. Le haría entender que no pasaba nada por que estuviera solo, que no se preocupase, que los tenía a ellos. Que cuando quisiera, podía ir con ellos. Puede que incluso, hasta un nuevo integrante en los Merodeadores. Sonaba hasta bien.

Haría que Severus se sintiera totalmente solo.

Por alguna extraña razón. Su mirada se dirigió al torreón de Astronomía. Hacía ya tiempo que no se usaba, y era una lástima, el sitió que había en ese lugar era enorme.

Pero lejos de eso. Vio algo que lo llamó especialmente la atención.

" _Hablando del rey de Roma"_ ahí estaba Amal. Sentado encima de una viga de madera. Acto, que su sentido y lógico era algo peligroso y temerario. Bastaba con que perdiera el equilibrio, para que lo único que quedara del chico fuera una papilla. Alejó de inmediato aquellos pensamientos.

No era eso.

De alguna forma, tenía que acercarse a él. Tenía que advertirle de lo que en un futuro le iría a pasar. Poco le importaba, pero si de ese modo, lo alejaba del Slytherin. Podría, finalmente hacerle mucho daño a Severus. Podría verlo sufrir. Hacer que finalmente, comprendiera que no era nadie. Y que ninguna persona querría estar con él.

Si, eso haría.

Pero antes, tenía que terminar sus clases, que no eran pocas. Seis en concreto.

 _"Que Merlín me ayude"_ pensó con pesar. Dejando que un suspiro pesado saliera de sus labios mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el tablero de la mesa.

¡Por fin! El último timbre de la última clase sonó. A veces, ni el mismo comprendía como era capaz de soportar esas clases sin acabar en el suicidio. Recogió sus plumas con cuidado y los metió en su mochila.

—Chicos, me voy a ver al Bocarajada.

Lily en el acto alzó la cabeza. Mirándolo con reproche.

—¿Y eso?

James tuvo que encontrar una respuesta rápida.

—Voy a preguntarle si puede arreglar una radio.

Lupin y Sirius se metieron de lleno en la conversación.

—¿La radio de la marca Silveryon?—preguntó el ojigris mientras empaquetaba sus libros de texto.

—Creo que si, además es una buena idea, creo que eso, nos alegraría.—opinó con rapidez Remus.

—Esa radio medio rota ¿estas de broma? ¿no sería mejor cambiarla?—razonó Lily, preguntándose a que venía ese repentino interés en el chico moreno.

—No podemos, preciosa—dijo con decisión Sirius—es como si tratásemos de cambiar un viejo amigo por uno nuevo, además… Esa radio—la expresión del Gryffindor se torno a una alicaída—perteneció a Peter.

A pesar del barullo causado por sus compañeros, se podía notar entre ellos, como surgía un intenso silencio entre ellos. Casi como si estuvieran honrando a su amigo.

Lily comprendió los verdaderos motivos por el que conservaban aquella chatarra medio rota. Y por la sensación que le dio. Tanto los Ravenclaw, como la casa de Gryffindor parecieron comprender la situación. Si bien, no lo que hablaban, si podían notar el sentimiento de culpa, pena y dolor.

—¡Heeeeey! ¿a que vienen esas caras largas?—intervino rápidamente Frank Longbottom.—¿Sabéis que día es hoy?—canturreó con humor, mientras pasaba sus brazos a los hombros de Sirius y James.

—Dejame adivinar, ¿el día en que Alice te manda a la mierda?—respondió con burla el chico de las gafas redondas.

Frank se separó de ellos e hizo una cara graciosa, parecido al berrinche de un bebé.

—¡Eso nunca bellaco!—exclamó con humor, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de James—bromas aparte, en serio ¿el gran James Potter a olvidado el gran día de hoy?—alzó los brazos de manera ridícula y exagerada.

Los Merodeadores, junto a Lily pusieron unas caras de no estar entendiendo nada.

—¡El partido de Quidditch! ¡Gryffindor contra Slytherin!—vociferó fingiendo estar ofendido.

Todos ellos abrieron los ojos como platos.

Lily por su parte se echó una mano en la cabeza, ya podía ver a esos dos idiotas darse una somanta de palos en el aire. En cuanto a Remus… un tanto de lo mismo. Todavía no se acostumbraba a ver a Sirius volando por los aires y haciendo esas imprudentes maniobras.

—Solo espero que alguien os pegue vuestrass posaderas con pegamento a las escobas—farfulló la chica mientras se levantaba de su silla.

—Nena, te a faltado añadir; nuestras realísimas posaderas—añadió el ojigris mientras se daba una suave palmada en el trasero. Haciendo que más de una chica se sonrojase al ver tal acción.

James negó con la cabeza con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro. Era realmente divertido ver a sus amigos así de alegres. Saber, que pese a todo, seguían con ese mismo temple.

—Chicos, no me esperéis, me marcho a ver a _Bocarajada_.

Y tan pronto como lo dijo, desapareció del barullo de la clase, y se dirigió con decisión a al torreón de astronomía. Era sorprendente los abandonado que estaba aquella zona del castillo, había enredaderas que se habían echo con algunas ventanas o con los pórticos de las puertas. Tampoco era algo realmente molesto, incluso le daba cierto aire encantado. Subió las escaleras de madera, escuchando un suave crujido a medida que pisaba. Cuando llegó a la sala principal, abrió con mucho sigilo la puerta, pero para su sorpresa no vio ni rastro del mecánico.

Se adentró en la estancia, viendo como los engranajes que hacían funcionar el reloj de la torre giraban, volviendo a funcionar. Pero eso, era lo de menos. Lo que realmente era importante era la cantidad de inventos y manuscritos que habían tirados en el suelo. James miró curioso la cantidad de pergaminos que había desperdigados. Por alguna razón, no le sorprendía en absoluto el terrible desorden que había. Se agachó y recogió uno de aquellos manuscritos. Le llamó especialmente la atención, ver que el mecánico tenía una letra pulcra. Esas letras propias del renacimiento. Y algo más interesante. Todas esas letras estaban escritas al revés. Algo bastante extraño.

 _"Así que es zurdo"_

Los dibujos de extrañas maquinarias abundaban en aquellos manuscritos. Con un detalle casi fotográfico. No le sorprendía del todo. Ya había visto en la clase de pociones lo que el moreno había echo con el proyector. Una auténtica obra de ingeniería.

Volvió a dejar aquellos escritos en el suelo. Estuvo a punto de irse, cuando escuchó el ruido de algo metálico cayendo al suelo. Con precaución, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde provenía dicho ruido. Y fue ahí, donde encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Ahí estaba Amal, con la cabeza metida dentro de un reloj de péndulo.

—¿Molesto?

El sobresalto que se pegó el mecánico fue digno de grabar. Como una de esas escenas cómicas donde el protagonista se pega un fuerte golpe contra un mueble. Pues a Amal, le había pasado algo similar. Donde esta vez, se golpeó la cabeza dentro del reloj. Y por el fuerte sonido que emitió debió de hacerse bastante daño.

Amal sacó la cabeza mientras se sobaba el cuero cabelludo soltando unas cuantas maldiciones en el español más puro.

—¡Cielos! A este paso me voy a quedar más tonto de lo que ya estoy—acotó con humor.

Sin embargo, James no podía prestar mucha atención a lo que decía el _Squib_. Simplemente, prestaba más atención al aspecto de este.

No lograba comprender porque no se había fijado en el antes. Cuando el director Dumbledor lo presentó, pasó olímpicamente de mirarlo. Pero cuando lo hizo en ese momento… sintió como se le revolvía el estómago. No era que fuera particularmente feo. Tenía unos rasgos ciertamente llamativos. Algo andróginos a su parecer, pero no era eso lo que se hacía extraño. Más bien, era la cicatriz que tenia en la comisura de la boca que llegaba hasta el pómulo. Era repugnante verlo, repulsivo incluso. Tenía extraños bultos, donde indicaban claramente que en su momento o bien se infectó, lo que sería una simple herida en la boca, o, que no se curó a tiempo. De cualquier forma, las dudas acechaban en su mente, preguntándose como se hizo aquella aberrante herida.

—Lo lamento—se disculpó, mientras se tapaba con la mano la zona de la herida.—se que es incómodo de ver, pero si trato de ocultarlo se irrita con más facilidad.

James quiso golpearse contra la pared. ¡Diablos! No quería hacerlo sentir incómodo. No de esa manera. Se fijó, con sorpresa, que el _Squib_ tenía unas leves ojeras y los ojos ligeramente inchados. Por lo visto, parecía que le resultaba difícil dormir.

—Soy yo el que debería disculparse. Simplemente no pude evitar mirarla.

Amal por su lado le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—No hay problema, es normal pararse a mirarla. Como un político sincero.

James sonrió de inmediato ante aquel chiste ocurrente y bien sacado. Le llamó un poco la atención ver que los labios del moreno estaban echos un desastre, llenos de heridas. Se notaba, que tenía un serio problema con morderse los labios.

—Lamento interrumpirte, pero quería preguntarte si podías arreglar una radio algo estropeada.

—¡Claro!—exclamó el moreno, mientras empezaba a limpiar con una trapo blanco la grasa que se había adherido a sus herramientas.—¿lo tienes aquí o prefieres que vaya para allá?

—Si, si haces el favor. Lamento si es una molestia. Era simplemente por si podías hacerlo.

Amal enarcó la cabeza con una ancha sonrisa.

—Perrrrrrrdona pero no hay máquina que se me resista—ironizó mientras hacía una pose de fortachón—además, una radio es relativamente sencillo se arreglar.—explicó mientras se agachaba para colocar sus herramientas en su respectiva caja.—espera que pongo esto en su sitió y voy para allá.

James miraba atento a cada acción que cometía el _Squib_. Se apoyó en la pared, cruzando los brazos mientras ambos se sumían en un suave y cómodo silencio. No comprendía porque Amal no se juntaba con otra gente. Por lo que había visto, no parecía tener esos problemas para interactuar con otras personas.

Más bien todo lo contrario.

—Ahora que me doy cuenta, no te suelo ver por el castillo, pero casi todas las máquinas están arregladas.

Amal elevó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Las arreglo, pero trato de evitar a las personas.

—¿Por qué?

El chico rió suavemente, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Bueno, a veces mi presencia, a causa de mi aspecto puede ser repulsiva.—por alguna razón, a James no le gustó escuchar eso—y quiera o no, la cicatriz es demasiado llamativa como para poder ser invisible.—explicó con una expresión relajante y tranquila. Una expresión que parecía que fuera imposible perturbarlo de esa paz interna que llevaba consigo mismo.

—Evitas a las personas porque te van a señalar.

Amal asintió con la cabeza.

—No les culpo, es totalmente normal y esta en a naturaleza de la raza humana. Pero si eres una persona que detesta ser el centro de atención, no es algo muy cómodo. Siempre vienen esas preguntas incómodas que no estás dispuesto a contestar, y si no lo haces, vienen los insultos y los apodos que dejan mucho que desear y que decir de las apuestas por averiguar como me hice esto.

El Gryffindor apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza. _Bocarajada_. Fue lo primero que le vino a su mente. Escuchar la declaración de aquel chico resultaba desgarrador. La cruda verdad que había en sus palabras, el verdadero motivo por el que evitaba a las personas. Donde estuviera, no dudaban en señalarlo como un bicho raro, por una simple cicatriz que tenía en su rostro. Y él, se incluía.

—Ya lo sabes ¿no?

El _muggle_ lo miró con una expresión tranquila y suave. Sin rastro de resentimiento.

— _Bocarajada_ ¿no?

El Gryffindor se sentía incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, especialmente cuando minutos antes se había dirigido así hacia él.

Un apodo, tanto humillante como despectivo.

—Lo lamento.

Amal rió, quitándole la importancia que tenía.

—No te disculpes, e tenido apodos originales; Tiburón, Joker y medio, Adonís. Ese es uno de mis favoritos—resaltó con ironía— había otro…—el moreno se quedó pensativo mientras miraba al techo— y… Kuchisake. Un espíritu de la mitología japonesa... que es una tía... y que te raja la boca como no la digas que es bonita—Amal se giró para mirarlo—nunca pensé que tendría rasgos japoneses—añadió con sorna.

Potter no comprendía como podía tomarse los insultos con humor. Sin llegar a afectarle lo más mínimo.

—¿Es por eso que siempre vas con Snape?

El chico soltó de pronto las herramientas al suelo. Dejando que cientos de tornillos y tuercas se esparcieran por el suelo.

—¡Cielos! soy terriblemente torpe, lo siento, lo siento. Que terrible desastre—se disculpó el moreno mientras su cuerpo se puso inmediatamente tenso.

—Se que tienes buena relación con Snape.

—No… no se de… que me hablas—el evidente tartamudeó del chico, fue más que suficiente para delatarlo.

—No soy de Slytherin Vivar—señaló la solapa roja que tenía. Algo, que pareció calmarlo—la casa de Slytherin es la única que te puede recriminar tus orígenes.—añadió mientras se acercaba a él.—ninguno de nosotros recriminaremos tu procedencia. —explicó mientras se arrodillaba para recoger las herramientas que se habían caído.

—¿Cual es la verdadera duda que tienes?—preguntó mordazmente Amal reacio a la cercanía de aquel chico.

El león sonrió de lado. No esperaba menos de alguien como él.

—¿Por qué con el? ¿por qué, justamente el?

Amal pareció comprender a lo que se refería. Cruzó los brazos y lo miró con mansedumbre.

—Se que puedo estar con el sin preocuparme de que me vaya a decir. En cierto modo, somos muy distintos a la vez que parecidos. —frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras buscaba las palabras más adecuadas—somos muy diferentes. Nuestras procedencias, nuestros gustos, nuestra forma de ser… pero, somos parecidos en muchas cosas. Ambos sabemos de antemano lo injusta que puede ser la vida—por alguna razón, a James le cayó una extraña mirada. Una, donde el sabía algo que el escondía—Snape, es rechazado por su agria personalidad. Y yo por mi aspecto y procedencia. Sin embargo, compartimos el mismo gusto por la soledad y el silencio. Comprendo su humor negro, al igual, que el tolera mi humor vacío y sin sentido.

Ahora entendía mejor la razón de Amal. Pero aún así. Iba a separarlos a aquellos dos a toda costa.

—El es muy peligroso.

El _Squib_ enarcó la ceja.

—¿Y?

James lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Como que y?

—Pues eso, que porque me estas contando eso—respondió con una extraña e inquietante tranquilidad.

—Conozco a Snape. Y no es un buen tipo.

Amal alzó la cabeza con lentitud. Casi de una manera aterradora y peligrosa.

—Es por eso que has venido hasta aquí.—no era una pregunta, si no una absoluta y rotunda afirmación—ya me parecía extraño que me buscaras para arreglar una radio.—y en el acto, empezó a deshacer el maletín, sacando lo que había metido en momentos anteriores.

—¡Espera por favor!—exclamó James sujetándole el brazo con firmeza—por favor, solo te pido que me escuches. Es importante, especialmente para ti.

Amal entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza. Pero asintió con la cabeza, a la vez que el Gryffindor iba soltando su brazo.

—Si hablas, ¿me dejarás en paz?

—Si.

—Adelante entonces.—finalizó mientras cogía un taburete para sentarse y ponerse a escuchar.

James sabía que después de lo que le diría, el moreno se alejaría de el. Comprendería que no podía estar con el o de lo contrarío, el chico pagaría las consecuencias. El Gryffindor empezó a relatar todo lo que ocurrió entre Peter y Severus. Contó las veces que lo humilló públicamente, las veces que lo hizo sentir miserable. Le explicó con paciencia lo que significaba sangre sucia. De donde provenían y porque tanto odio hacia los descendientes de _muggle_. Habló de Lily, y le contó como Severus la insultó con aquellas terribles palabras.

—Lamento escuchar eso.—dijo afligido Amal.

—Es por eso que no puedes acercarte a él. Si lo haces te hará mucho daño.—Sin embargo, Amal no parecía estar muy convencido.—¡Es un monstruo!

Amal enarcó una ceja, casi como si se divirtiera verlo así de desesperado.

—Por su puesto, y tu presides el puesto del más santo de todos.

—¿Perdón?

El chico le lanzó una mirada inescrutable, poniéndose en una posición más cómoda en el taburete.

—Fuiste tú quien le lanzó la maldición a Snape.—lo miró de arriba abajo. James se quedó helado ante aquella declaración. ¿Como diablos le había descubierto? Sin embargo, pese a que su secreto había sido desvelado, se limitó a permanecer en silencio—Ya sabes... _Crucio_ si mal no me equivoco.

James se quedó por un largo rato en silencio. Amal no era tan tonto como él creía.

—¿Como lo supiste?

El moreno se limitó a mirarlo con indiferencia.

—La suela de tus zapatos concuerdan con los pisotones que le distes a Snape además... no habrías venido hasta aquí arrastrándote como una serpiente miserable para contarme cuan diabólico es Snape... alias _Quejicus_ o _Snivellus_.

El Gryffindor se quedó sin habla por unos instantes. Él pensó que Amal sería alguien fácil. Pensó que su personalidad sería sencilla, alguien fácil de de manipular y convencer pero... más bien era todo lo contrario.

—Se que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero estaba furioso. Pero tienes que comprender, que no puedes estar con él. ¡No olvides lo que le hizo a Peter!

—No quiero desprestigiar a tu buen amigo—aclaró, dejando que su mirada se ablandara—pero si tan amigos erais ¿por qué no supisteis lo que le ocurría? Digo yo, que eso se nota. Las primeras ojeras, las primeras frases autodestructivas hacia su persona. Las veces que evitaba a Snape como si se tratase de la Peste negra… vosotros suponíais lo que le ocurría, pero no pensasteis que podría ser lo que pasaba con el.—James quiso hablar, pero la mano de Amal lo paro—por lo que sé, erais un grupo a lo que os denominabais como los Merodeadores. Y me consta, que sois lo guapearas del colegio. Los jodidos casanova del internado por decirlo de alguna forma. Todos, excepto él. Que, como tu dices, era rechoncho, gordo, de hueso ancho. Llámalo como quieras. ¿No creéis que le disteis motivos para que se sintiera un simple adulador? Un simple amigo que esta más para servir que para ayudar. Porque de lo contrario, cuatro contra uno es mucho. ¿Por qué crees que se lo calló? Te aseguro que los primeros insultos, Peter no los habría tolerado ni un segundo. Habría ido corriendo hacia vosotros e idearías un plan para joderle la vida.

James, por mucho que quisiera negar las palabras de Amal. El chico tenía razón. Nunca pensaron que tal vez, Peter se podría sentir inferior a ellos. Nunca lo vieron. Aunque, para el, no era del todo cierto. ¿Cuantas veces había visto esa mirada triste y rota? ¿cuantas veces había en sus ojos un grito de socorro? ¿cuantas veces había había ignorado eso? Él, ya había dado por sentado que sería algún problema con chicas, o que simplemente estaba triste. James, siempre tuvo el problema delante de sus ojos. Pero nunca le dio la importancia que realmente tenía. ¿Cuantas veces había echo Peter de chico de los recados? ¿cuantas veces, Colagusano se había quedado en silencio, queriendo decir su opinión, pero prefirió callárselo? El problema era evidente. No era algo invisible, no era algo con lo que no se podía luchar. ¡Claro que se podía! Pero ellos, sobretodo el, optó por hacer caso omiso al grave problema de Peter. No se dio, la importancia que realmente tenía. Y a cambio, pagó las consecuencias de esa manera.

—No estoy excusando las acciones de Snape. Ni mucho menos. Pero tienes que tener en cuenta que, si durante cinco años, todos los días. Le haces la vida imposible a una persona, no penséis que no vais a tomar represalias. Más aún si esa persona tiene un espíritu luchador. A mi buen juicio, creo que Severus vio la inseguridad de Peter y decidió usarlo a su favor. Piénsalo. Cinco años de humillaciones por la vida de vuestro amigo. Que gran golpe ¿no?, los cuatro amigos más populares de todo Hogwarts no estaban tan unidos como parecía. Lo que le paso a tu amigo, fue algo horrible. Y ya me puedo figurar en mi mente los tratos humillantes y vejatorios que debió de recibir por parte de Snape. Pero aquí, no hay un bueno y un malo. Los dos, tenéis la culpa de lo que ocurrido. Severus, estaba harto de las continuas palizas que le dabais entre los tres. Digo tres, por que dudo que Lupin participara, decidió ponerle fin a todo el acoso al que le sometíais. Un daño más emocional, algo más profundo y doloroso. Algo, que jamás podría solucionarse.—Amal se encogió de hombros—de igual manera, ambos, habéis salido dañados. Vosotros perdisteis a vuestro amigo. Y el, el amor y la amistad de tu actual novia.

—Lo estas defendiendo.—afirmó con ira.

—No, expongo los echos. Si tú y tu séquito no le hubieseis puteado, él, no habría tomado represalias. Y tu amigo, no estaría internado en el hospital mágico para el resto de su vida.

—Así que no vas alejarte de el ¿verdad?

No comprendía porque, tenía la terrible sensación de golpear a Amal. ¿Por qué necesitaba con urgencia descargar esa frustración? ¿por qué presentía que iba a descargarla con Amal?

—Lo siento, pero no. Severus podrá ser muchas cosas, es así. Pero me mantendré firme en mi decisión de seguir a su lado.—Amal lo miró de arriba a bajo— Si me permites, volveré a mi trabajo.

¡No! No podía permitir que Amal se fuera de rositas, no después de lo que había dicho sobre Peter. No después, de haber defendido a Severus. Alegando estúpidas razones de porque había actuado así. ¡Como si eso pudiera llegar a tener un escusa! ¡Había mancillado la integridad mental de su amigo! No solo eso, los había llamado suavemente que eran unos malos y pésimos amigos, incapaces de haber previsto lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Y para colmo, el muy cínico les había encarado que de no haberse metido con el, nada de eso habría ocurrido.

—¡No te puedes acercar a él! ¡no puedes hacerlo!

Amal se giró mirándolo con cierta exasperación.

—No eres nadie para decirme con quien debo o no debo juntarme.—alegó con seriedad mientras volvía a girarse para arreglar el dichoso reloj de péndulo.

—¡No de des la espalda!—bramó con una creciente furia.

Amal rodó los ojos. Era sorprendente, jamás llegó a pensar que conocería a un chico más histérico que un tacaño viendo la factura de gas.

—Ya lo hago.

Hubo un fuerte silencio en el lugar. Tan tenso, que se podía cortar con un hilo. James no podía controlar su ira. Estaba tan cegado en ese momento que no podía pensar con claridad. Solo quería arrasar todo lo que tenía a su paso. Quería destrozar a todo y a todos. Sentía como la frustración estaba haciendo mella en él. Como la rabia se estaba apoderando de su sentido común. El solo pensamiento de Severus en el suelo, arrodillado, pidiendo perdón acababa inhibiendo cualquier rastro de sentido común.

Se acercó con paso seguro hacia Amal. Y con una fuerza bruta lo agarró de los pelos con tal fuerza, que le arrancó de la silla, viendo como se retorcía tratando de deshacerse de aquel doloroso y firme agarre.

—¡¿Pero que mierdas haces?!—gritó encolerizado el moreno mientras arañaba de manera inútil las manos de James.

—No pienses que esto es personal, pero tienes que entender que no puedo permitir que esa víbora tenga a alguien quien le importa—lo agarró con más fuerza si es que se podía. Originándole un agudo dolor el cuero cabelludo.—Dime.—lo elevó hacia su cara, mientras el moreno gruñía de dolor.

—¿Te alejaras de él como te pedí?

Amal, soportando ese intenso dolor, lo miró iracundo. Sin rastro de temor, pese a la delicada situación en la que se estaba encontrando.

—¡Y una mierda!

—Vaya, es una pena—acotó con tranquilidad.

Y en el acto, lo estampó contra el suelo. Amal, sintiendo como su cabeza le dolía a horrores, trató de levantarse. Pero una fuerte patada le llegó a sus costillas impidiendo que se levantara. Y fue tal la fuerza que James, ejerció en esa patada, que el mecánico se quedo por unos segundos sin aire. Casi, como si se le hubiera olvidado como respirar. Tosió con fuerza, y trató de volverse a levantar como pudo, pese a sentir como sus brazos flaqueaban en ese momento.

James lo miró sin rastro de conciencia. Era como si estuviera poseído por el odio más absoluto.

El Gryffindor le volvió a coger de los pelos, estampando su espalda contra el suelo. Se puso encima del _Squib_ , y empezó a asestarle unos golpes, con tal violencia. Que el rostro de Amal no tardó demasiado en embadurnarse de sangre. Algo le decía al Gryffindor que parase, que aquello era horrible. Que eso no era lo correcto. Pero no podía, sus brazos no respondían. Su mente fallaba, viendo a Amal como la única vía para hacer daño a Snape. Y aquello, era motivo suficiente. Sabía que el moreno no tenía la culpa, que el tan solo había encontrado a una persona con la que poder charlar e intercambiar opiniones distintas. Pero, la nítida imagen de Peter en la bañera, donde se había cortado las venas era algo que despertaba una bestia interior.

Siguió golpeándolo hasta que se quedó medianamente satisfecho.

Se levantó con los nudillos hechos polvo y totalmente ensangrentados. Podía ver al moreno lo mucho que le costaba respirar. Se dio la media vuelta, el, ya había acabado con el. Definitivamente, se había desquitado con el _Squib_ más de lo que debía. Sin embargo, para fortuna de James y desgracia de Amal, la paliza no había acabado.

El Gryffindor sintió una mano firme en su tobillo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el león había sido derribado por la fuerza de Amal. Sintió un agudo dolor en el tobillo, un dolor, muy familiar. Un dolor, que no le permitiría jugar el tan ansiado partido de Quidditch.

Más iracundo que nunca, James se levantó con cierta dificultad. Tratando de mantener el equilibrio lo más firme que podía. Miró con un profundo odio a Amal, donde ahora yacía tirado en el suelo con unas buenas manchas de sangre mientras podía escuchar los sonoros jadeos del Squib, tratando de allegar aire a sus pulmones.

—E de admitir que tienes agallas _Bocarajada_. Pero, te has metido con el tipo equivocado.

James sacó la varita y lo apuntó. Lo elevó por los aires y lo empezó a estampar repetidas veces contra las paredes. Cada vez que se caía, lo volvía a levantar para golpearlo con más violencia si es que era posible. Y esta vez, lo hizo contra las vitrinas del lugar. Haciendo que cientos de cristales y astillas se clavaran en su piel, rasgándola por completo y provocando que la sangre salpicara las paredes de la habitación.

Dejó, una vez más, que cayera bruscamente contra el suelo y se acercó a él. Tenía interés en ver si todavía estaba consciente. Y lo estaba ¡vaya que si lo estaba! El cabrón todavía estaba consciente.

—Dime _Bocarajada_ , a que ya no te acercarás a _Quejicus_.—dijo imitando el puchero de un bebé.

Amal, tratando de que la cabeza no le estallará por los golpes propinados se limitó a girarla. Se sentía patético.

Aun así, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Amal sonrió anchamente, dándole en el estado en el que estaba un aspecto aterrador. No solo eso, tuvo el arranque de osadía en levantar el brazo magullado, lleno de sangre y suciedad para sacarle el dedo corazón. Haciéndole, un corte de manga bastante memorable.

—Sueña maldito hijo de perra.

James se quedó por unos segundos totalmente helado. La lealtad de ese chico iba más allá de los limites establecidos. Y la firme decisión de mantenerse junto a Snape era más que admirable. Puede que, bajo otras circunstancias, le hubiera aplaudido. Pero no ahora, aquella simple acción lo único que hizo fue empeorar aún más la situación. No era el que Amal se mantuviera firme. Si no, el hecho de que, por mucho daño que le hiciera, Amal no se acobardaría. Haría frente. Y aquello lo enfureció como nunca. Más aún, saber que Snape, jamás vería la gran importancia que tenía aquella acción.

Lo volvió a apuntar con la varita y empezó a empotrarlo con una rabia que se salía del esquema. Golpeándolo hasta la saciedad. Las paredes empapeladas de la torre, que eran azules se bañaron en cientos de salpicaduras rojas. Los inventos del chico quedaron totalmente destrozados. Toda la habitación era un absoluto caos. Fue el momento en que la sangre de Amal fue tal, que tuvo que parar. El moreno estaba en mitad del salón. Haciendo que todos sus manuscritos se tiñeran de sangre. Estaba tirado como si se tratase de un vulgar trapo.

Se acercó con temor, por primera vez, no estaba seguro si esta vez, se había pasado. Se acercó cojeando. Y con una distancia prudencial. Quería saber si estaba irónicamente bien. Asegurarse que la paliza que le había dado se trataba únicamente de huesos rotos.

Pero al girar, y ver la ingente cantidad de sangre que brotaba de su vientre se asustó. Se relajó, especialmente cuando vio el charco de sangre que empezaba a emerger del chico. No era demasiado como para morirse. Nada que el no pudiera solucionar con magia. Al ver que no movía y que no había peligro para que este le hiciera daño se acercó a él, inclinando ligeramente su cuerpo.

—Volveré después del partido de _Quidditch_ , espero que recapacites sobre tus actos y pienses en mi oferta, si aceptas, te curaré tus heridas y borraré parte de tus recuerdos sobre este… incidente. Y si no… bueno, vas a necesitar que alguien te oiga desde aquí.

Esperó a ver si tenía una respuesta, pero esta vez, comprendió que el Squib estaba muy inconsciente. Aunque no del todo.

Amal abrió como pudo los ojos, y con un fuerte jadeo respondió;

—Algún día te arrancaré los ojos.

James sonrió levemente, resultaba irónico que quisiera arrancárselos cuando ni siquiera había podido defenderse. Miró con atención, el cuerpo de Amal. No parecía estar con suficientes fuerzas, y dudada que después de la paliza que le había dado tuviera las energías suficientes como para poder pronunciar esas palabras a la perfección. Tragó fuertemente. La conciencia estaba volviendo a su ser. Y no de la forma deseada.

Se fue por la puerta con una leve cojera. La cerró y la selló con un hechizo suficientemente avanzado como para que ningún alumno curioso llegara a saber deshacerlo. No se sentía orgulloso de lo que había echo, más bien lo contrario. Pero había sentido una terrible necesidad de saciar su ira de esa manera. La imagen de Severus arrodillado ante Lily, suplicando su perdón era una imagen que quería repetir. Y si ese pobre diablo, tenía que ser el que pagase todas las culpas, que así fuera. Severus tampoco se molesto en pensar lo mismo cuando torturaba psicológicamente a Peter. Así que, a su parecer no había diferencia alguna.

Se transportó directamente hacia la enfermería, todavía tenía la vaga esperanza de que pudiera jugar el tan ansiado partido. Pero dudada que hubiera solución. Y de pasó, pedir un calmante para la manos. Las tenía destrozadas. Dudaba que pasado los minutos llegase a poder agarrar algo.

Suspiró cansado. Estaba inquieto. No comprendía como había podido perder se esa manera los estribos. Como había podido caer tan bajo en hacer un acto tan violento y ruin como ese. ¡Por Merlín y toda su jodida corte! ¿Como había podido hacerle eso al pobre chico?. Que encima, era leal a Severus, que encima, lo estaba protegiendo. ¿por que diablos había perdido el control de esa manera? Cuando lo que dijo Amal, para desgracia suya, era verdad.

Se pasó con desesperación las manos por el cabello.

Si era verdad que sentía lástima por el muchacho. Muy en el fondo, era consciente que toda esa rabia acumulada durante esos años la pagó con el muggle durante... ¿media hora? de alguna forma, se había quitado un peso de encima.

¿Que diablos había hecho? ¿¡Que diablos había hecho!? ¿¡Como pudo hacer algo así!? El, el defensor de los muggles había golpeado hasta la saciedad a uno de ellos, por juntarse con un Slytherin.

¿En que se había convertido? ¿como podía actuar así?

—¿Que hace aquí señor Potter?

James escuchó la voz, de la chica nueva que estaba en prácticas de medimago. Suspiró con desgano.

Uff, esa tarde iba para largo.


	8. Capítulo 8: Culpa

_"El hombre puede soportar las desgracias que son accidentales y llegan de fuera. Pero sufrir por propias culpas, ésa es la pesadilla de la vida."_

Oscar Wild

* * *

—¡¿Que?! Vamos, tienes que estar de broma—dijo Sirius mientras se colocaba las rodilleras de Quidditch sin dejar de mirar a James.

—Sin ti, no vamos a ganar el partido— dijo un apenado otro compañero.

—Wood, somos leones y somos los mejores con diferencia. Que yo no pueda jugar, no significa que no vayáis a ganar.—respondió humildemente Potter.

Todo su equipo lo miró con cierta pena. Había sido toda una sorpresa, que viniera El gran James Potter para decirles, que por primera vez en seis años de partidos donde siempre habían arrasado, este se retiraba por una fractura en su tobillo.

—Me iré a las gradas, toda la casa os animara. Yo actuaré como una loca fangirl de vosotros—bromeó mientras ponía una voz aguda imitando el chillido de algunas de sus admiradoras, provocando algunas risas entre sus compañeros.

Sirius abrazó a James.

—Eres malísimo jugando pero, es que eras nuestra pata de conejo andante.

James negó con la cabeza y se fue con la muleta, hasta las gradas donde Remus y Lily los esperaba junto al resto de la casa que no paraban de alzar al aire las banderas rojas con bordados dorados.

—¿Pero que sucedió realmente James? Vamos, te conozco, tu nunca serías tan torpe como para caerte y hacerte un esquince—dijo Remus.

El Gryffindor maldijo para sus adentros. Especialmente cuando Lily lo miró con atención.

—Arg, para que mentir. Estaba con _Bocarajada_ , y como tenía tantos trastos en el suelo me tropecé y me caí.—rápidamente puso su dedos en sus labios—pero no digáis nada, me parece humillante que haya sido de esta forma.

Lily sonrió con una risa controlada. Remus hizo lo mismo, pero sabía que James estaba mintiendo. Si no, ¿porque tendría las manos vendadas? Y por que ese olor a sangre, que claramente no era suya. Eso no era factible mirase por donde se mirase. Sin contar, que en sus oídos, pudo notar como su corazón latía más rápido.

—Buff, San Potter con un esguince por haber tropezado. Y hablando del _muggle_ , ¿solucionó lo de la radio?—preguntó mordazmente Lupin.

James agradeció profundamente cuando sonaron el himno de Hogwarts a la vez que cientos de fuegos artificiales empezaron a inundar los cielos con los colores de cada casa. Por un lado salieron el equipo de Slytherin donde fueron vitoreados con los colores de su casa, junto con una serpiente moviéndose en aire. Segundos más tarde, después de haber echo las serpientes unas impresionantes maniobras con las escobas, sonaron trompetas y de estas, salieron confetis rojos y amarillos. Y ahí aparecieron los leones, portando el escudo de su casa con orgullo. Los gritos de fervor no tardaron en aparecer. Y esta vez, el fanatismo provocado por el Quidditch entre las dos casas quedaron igualados.

Tanto profesores como alumnos apoyaban amabas casas. Algunos más que otros, que estaban ansiosos de ver sangre entre ellos. La dura y firme batalla entre aquellos bandos.

James miraba con atención el partido, viendo como Sirius trataba de hacerse lo más rápido que podía con la _snitch_ dorada. De alguna forma, le resultaba difícil concentrarse en el partido. Su mente vagaba e el terrible estado en el que había dejado al mecánico. ¡Por Merlín! Ni siquiera Severus había recibido en su vida una paliza de semejante calibre. Entonces ¿por qué perdió el control de esa manera? ¿por qué hizo lo que hizo con ese _muggle_? Sin embargo, había algo que lo descolocaba totalmente. Y era la reacción de Amal. Cuando le hizo ese corte de manga, mientras sonreía como un desquiciado… urg, aquellos ojos naranjas, en medio de toda la sangre que había en su rostro… Preferiría estar con una hembra quimera en sus días que volver a ver esa mirada.

Arrogante. Altiva y sobretodo; aterradora.

Ahí había gato encerrado.

Miró las gradas con atención. Ahí estaba la profesora McGonagall llevando la heráldica de su casa, el profesor Flitwick animaba con fervor a la casa de de los leones. Viendo como agitaba las banderas roji doradas de un lado a otro. El profesor Slughorn animaba a la suya como era natural. Había algunos otros que animaban la casa de las serpientes. Pero lejos de eso, había algo que lo llamo especialmente la atención. Y eso era, la desaparición del director. ¿Por qué no estaba allí? Todo el mundo sabía que el director nunca faltaba a los partidos de Quidditch. Especialmente si se trataba de un partido tan importante como Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, probablemente tuviera algún rollo importante con el ministerio. Últimamente por alguna extraña razón, iba y venía al ministerio de justicia Mágica. Ese hombre era más raro que un perro verde. En fin, no lo dio muchas vueltas y optó por seguir el partido.

Pero, hubo algo que capturó su atención.

Severus Snape en la barandilla de las gradas. No había casi nadie, estaba el solo y relativamente lejos, pero no lo suficiente como para no verle. Oh, como disfrutaría con él. Un sentimiento de supremacía se apoderó de él. Quería hacerle daño. Y que mejor, que esa serpiente viera el estado deplorable en el que dejó a Amal.

Agarró la máscara de un león y lo escondió detrás de su espalda.

—Preciosa—le susurró a Lily. La chica pelirroja se giró con una cálida sonrisa.—Me voy un segundo, e visto a un compañero voy a saludarlo, le e visto algo decaído.—agregó astutamente dándola un suave beso en los labios. Bajo la atenta mirada del licántropo.

—Esta bien, pero no te tardes mucho.

El chico sonrió mientras se deshacía de la muchedumbre ansiosa del partido. Trató de pasar lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al Slytherin. Ahí estaba. No podía evitar mirarlo como si fuera una deliciosa presa a la que iba a ser devorada en cuestión de segundos.

Parecía algo decaído, como si no hubiera dormido bien. ¿Pero eso importaba?

Nunca.

—¿Te diviertes _Quejicus_?

Severus se giró y lo único que vio fue a un chico con la máscara de un león. Pero por la voz, esa postura arrogante y por ese absurdo apodo en el que había sido consagrado, solo podía ser una persona.

—Potter—respondió con asco.—¿No irás a lanzarme un _Crucio_? Te creía algo más inteligente.

James sonrió en el acto, y se apoyó contra las barandillas de las gradas mientras se quitaba la máscara de león.

—Nop, simplemente vi el magnifico día que hacía hoy y quise saludarte.

Severus entrecerró los ojos. Si por el fuera, ahora mismo lo estaría embrujando.

—Lo lamento; aguantar tus idioteces no está en mi lista de cosas que deba hacer hoy.

El Gryffindor sonrió aún más. Si tan solo supiera lo que le venía encima.

—Dime, ¿te divertiste humillando a Peter?

—¿Tienes problemas mentales o eres así por gusto?

—Ya quisieras.—contestó con sorna— bromas aparte. Veo que te llevas bien con Vivar.

—No te atrevas a rebajarme al nivel de un miserable _muggle_.—escupió con asco.

—Vamos _Snivellus_ , ya se que tienes una bonita amistad con _Bocarajada_

Severus apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

—No le llames así.—respondió con brusquedad.

—Oh,que bonito. La serpiente se a encariñado con _Bocarajada_.—se mofó con crueldad mientras veía como Snape trataba de mantener la compostura en no tirarlo a las gradas.—Sería una lástima que le hubiese pasado algo ¿no crees?—preguntó mientras lo miraba de manera significativa.

Severus abrió los ojos con fuerza mientras una ola de rabia empezó a apoderarse de él.

—¿Que le has hecho?

—Hey, fue culpa suya.—se auto defendió mientras alzaba las manos en señal de rendición—si el me hubiese echo caso nada malo le habría pasado. Le advertí de lo que eras, el monstruo que podías llegar a ser, pero siguió igual. Aún así, se empeñó en que quería estar a tu lado. Se obstinó en no hacerme caso. No se que clase de lavado de cerebro le has hecho para que...—

James no logró terminar la frase, las palabras se quedaron en su garganta. Especialmente cuando sintió el firme agarre de Severus en su cuello. Que no dudó en llevarlo a la zona más oscuras de las gradas donde nadie podía verlos.

—¿Donde está?—preguntó con una aterradora tranquilidad.

James trató de sonreír con burla. Por primera vez, estaba contra la espada y la pared. Por un lado, se sentía poderoso al ver la desesperación de Severus al ver como preguntaba por el. Pero, por otro lado… La mirada inhumana que le estaba lanzando el Slytherin iba más allá de lo aterrador. Era escalofriante el modo en que lo examinando. Ese brillo en sus ojos. Ese brillo que no tendría problemas en degollarlo. Ese brillo, propio de psicópatas.

Por primera vez, sintió que tenía miedo.

Por primera vez, sintió que su vida peligraba y más aún, cuando el oxígeno dejó de llegar a sus pulmones.

—¿Donde está?—volvió a preguntar, hundiendo la nuez del león en lo más profundo de su garganta, juntando la tráquea con el hueso, y por ende, denegándole cualquier partícula de oxígeno.

James empezó a preocuparse de verdad por su vida. Sintiendo como aquella maldita serpiente, dejaba que sus dedos se enroscara en su cuello como una anaconda. Como una pitón reticular estrangulando a su presa. Triturando cada hueso que había en su cuerpo.

El león, trató de zafarse del agarre del ojinegro. Trató de apretar lo más fuerte que podía los delgados brazos de la serpiente. Pero no ocurrió nada. Era como si tratase de golpear a una pared. Era imposible. Y más aún, cuando Severus al pasar los segundos apretaba gradualmente su garganta. Ya no solo tenía que luchar por respirar, si no que además, tenía que pelear por no perder la cosnciencia. James trató con esfuerzo en quitárselo de encima. Pero no logró nada más que sentir que entraba en pánico al comprobar que realmente Severus no iba a tener reparo alguno en matarlo.

Eso era, Severus iba a matarlo.

Dándose cuenta el león de que su vida realmente corría peligro tuvo que dejar a un lado su arrogancia. Y por una vez, tuvo que comprender que esa batalla la había perdido.

—E... en... e... el... to… rre… ó… n… ast… ro… no… mía—habló como pudo.

Severus, pareció pensarse si seguir o no seguir con la asfixia. Pero la sola imagen de Amal golpeado fue suficientemente fuerte como para que dejase a James. Los soltó y lo dejó tirado en el suelo como un animal mal herido mientras Potter trataba de recobrar el aire de sus pulmones.

El Slytherin lo miró por ultima vez con una mirada cargada de desprecio. Pero ahora no era el momento de darle una paliza, ahora tenía que correr. Correr y buscar a Amal, asegurarse que el estaba bien.

Con un nudo en el estómago se fue como alma que lleva el diablo al castillo. Aceleró el pasó aún más si es que era posible. Ya podía sentir el dolor de sus piernas al forzarlas a correr más de lo que debía. Diablos, no podía transportarse, la magia que había sellada en castillo denegaba la posibilidad de hacer eso, a excepción de la enfermería.

¡Ahí estaba! Ya había llegado al torreón. Genial, solo le quedaban trescientas escaleras para subir. A pesar de que ni su cuerpo, ni el, estaban acostumbrados a un ejercicio físico intenso. Severus lo forzó como pudo. La culpabilidad no paraba de carcomerlo desde sus entrañas. No debió de haber echo eso, ¡no debió! A medida que subía las escaleras de madera, más angustiado estaba. La discusión que tuvo con Amal la noche pasada no paraba de perseguirlo en la cabeza.

Cuando llegó, encontró que la puerta del torreón estaba totalmente abierta. Más bien, alguien la había forzado.

Entró con fuerza y vio algo que ni en sus sueños más lúcidos pensó ver.

Albus Dumbledoor, estaba arrodillado con Amal entre sus brazos mientras pasaba su varita en las heridas de Amal. Sus elegantes togas azules estaban empapadas del charco de sangre que había, las manos estaban embadurnadas de sangre. Incluso su cara.

El director alzó su mirada a los ojos negros de Severus que parecía igual de sorprendido que él.

Miró alrededor del salón. Estaba echo un desastre. Todo estaba tirado por el suelo, todo estaba destruido. Pero lo que más le estremeció, fue la cantidad de sangre que había salpicada en las paredes.

Como si alguien lo hubiese lanzado como un vulgar muñeco de trapo.

No supo, ni en que momento se dirigió al cuerpo de Amal. Ni tampoco, por que no podía escuchar las palabras del director. Pero por ese instante, por ese preciso instante. En su mente, solo existía Amal y él. Nadie más. El Slytherin no podía despegar su oscura mirada de la sangre de aquel Squib. ¿Por qué Potter haría algo como eso? ¿por qué llegar tan lejos? ¿por él?

 _"El monstruo que podías llegar a ser"_

 _"Aún así, se empeñó en que quería estar a tu lado"_

¿Por eso?

El Slytherin dejó que sus rodillas cayeran al suelo.

Sacó su varita, y bajo la mirada incrédula del director empezó a murmurar un hechizo lo bastante fuerte como para agotar su energía mágica. Lo apuntó y agitó su varita sobre las heridas que tenía este. Murmurando un conjuro que parecía casi una canción. Las hemorragias se redujeron al momento, Snape le retiró la sangre de la cara, volviendo a repetir el hechizo. Donde estas, empezaron a cerrarse.

— _Vulnera sanentur_ —susurró — _vulnera senenturm, vulnera senentur, vulnera senentur._

No supo cuantas veces formuló ese hechizo. Sabía que sus heridas más serias habían sido curadas. Que no había necesidad de seguir. Pero parecía estar en un continuo trance.

En su mente no paraba de aparecer el rostro de Amal sumido en las lágrimas. Lágrimas, que el mismo le había provocado con sus palabras. Oh, por el amor de Circel. No podía olvidar aquella expresión de dolor en sus ojos.

—Creo, que esto es suficiente—dijo con suavidad Albus mientras retiraba con delicadeza las manos del Slytherin.

Severus no respondía, tan solo se quedó en su mismo sitio. Incapaz de asimilar el terrible estado en el que estaba el _Squib_. James se había ensañado con él de una manera inhumana y brutal. El jamás recibió una golpiza de semejante calibre.

—Vamos, lo llevaremos a un sitio más seguro.

Albus levantó sin problemas el cuerpo del Squib. Severus imitó esa misma acción sin dejar de mirar el terrible estado en el que se encontraba Amal. En cuestión de segundos una runa dorada apreció en sus pies y en un "POP" desaparecieron.

Severus tuvo que agarrarse el estómago del fuerte mareo que tenía. Sin embargo, con la visión algo borrosa, consiguió recuperar su vista fallida. Pero oh, cuando la recobró.

El esperaba estar en la enfermería, pero para nada era ese lugar. Más bien, parecía una sala de un rey. Había una enorme vidriera con la heráldica de Hogwarts en continuo movimiento. Las baldosas del suelo estaban minuciosamente horneadas haciendo el dibujo de la estrella de la orden de Merlín. La cama, tenía un gran tálamo de madera, tallada con una precisión casi inverosímil. Con la cabeza de un perro increíblemente detallada, casi con echo con un detalle maniático propio del renacimiento. Miró hacia arriba, y vio con asombro que flotaban cientos de cristales que proyectaban de forma natural la luz que entraba por la vidriera. Era asombroso, espectacular, mágico… Severus podía quedarse mirando durante toda la vida aquella recámara que no se cansaría.

Pero sin duda, lo más curioso de todo, era lo bien cuidado que estaba la estancia. Obviamente había muchas cosas que estaba avejentadas, pero, indudablemente bien cuidadas.

Como si estuvieran esperando a que sus dueños volvieran.

Alzó la mirada, y vio que había banderas muy achacosas, y que por su apariencia, propias de la edad media. Se fijó, que curiosamente, eran la heráldica de los caballeros del rey Arturo. Tan mitológico en el mundo _muggle_ , como en el mundo mágico.

El Slytherin tuvo que volver dolorosamente hacia la realidad. Vio al director llevar en brazos al chico hasta ponerlo en aquella cama de elegantes sábanas blancas.

—¿Donde estamos?

Albus se giró y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

—El primer torreón creado por los fundadores de Hogwarts. Al menos, esa es la teoría.

Severus frunció el ceño, aquello le parecía poco menos que posible.

—Pero eso era una leyenda.

Dumbledore pareció susurrar algo, pero en seguida se acercó al muchacho con cierta lentitud, con una mirada cargada de sabiduría.

—Todas las leyendas tienen algo de verdad muchacho.—Severus se dio cuenta de que el director parecía cansado y agotado— la amistad entre Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin estuvo prohibida entre ambos. Así que, el único lugar donde podían dejar sus diferencias era en este sitio.—explicó mientras miraba con cierto cariño la única bandera donde había un león y una serpiente enrollados.— Aquí, aunque no este escrito en los libros de historia, pudieron profesar su fuerte vínculo.

Severus no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba oyendo. En un principio, esos dos no se podían ver ni en pintura. Bastaba con recordar como el los escritos, el fundador de las casas de las serpientes se fue enajenado de Hogwarts para no volver.

—¿Estaban enamorados?

Albus sonrió un poco más.

—No—rió con suavidad— pero hay a veces, que la amistad puede llegar al mismo nivel que el amor.

De repente, una mujer hindú apareció de la nada con el sari propio de su región. Y como si los dos magos no existieran empezó a trabajar diligentemente en curar el estado de Amal.

Severus se fijó que ella vestía con los trajes tradicionales de la India, de echo, la joven mujer estaba totalmente descalza, dejando que suaves sonidos similares a los cascabeles inundaran el lugar.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos.—alegó mientras le daba paso a que le siguiera.—Nuestra presencia aquí, estorba.

Sin embargo, Severus se mantuvo en el mismo sitio, mirando a aquella mujer que parecía que no fuera consciente de la existencia de aquellos dos hombres.

Era tan surrealista la escena que le parecía imposible que aquello estuviera ocurriendo.

Parecía un rey en el lecho de su muerte.

Pese a ello, la suave presión en su espalda propinado por su director le indicó que debían de irse.

Salieron por un portón que era igualmente de hermoso que el cabecero de aquella cama tallado por ebanistas expertos. Severus y el director se quedaron observando un enorme salón que no tenía anda que envidiar con la otra habitación. Bajo sus pies, había unas baldosas de cristal donde había cientos de peces dorados y naranjas que iban y venían de un lugar a otro. El sonido ambiental que el propio lugar ofrecía parecía estar echo con la intención de relajar las mentes. Las ventanas eran amplias y grandes, donde el director se dirigió para contemplar los amplios paisajes que ofrecían estos. Había algunos que otros cambios en aquella habitación. De primeras, los muebles eran ligeramente más modernos, únicamente parecían ser barrocos y de siglos posteriores a estos. Lo que le indicaba, que no había estado tan intacto como el había podido pensar en su momento.

—Lamento lo ocurrido muchacho.

Snape no pudo evitar sentir desprecio ante las palabras vacías de su director.

—Usted sabe quien a sido—aquello era una rotunda afirmación.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer nada.—respondió girando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Toleré, que no hiciera nada cuando me golpeaban. Toleré que me torturasen con una imperdonable, e incluso, el sin fin de veces que me golpearon hasta la saciedad. Pero él… —renegó la cabeza con una profunda decepción—no pienso quedarme en silencio.

Albus pareció comprender la postura del joven estudiante. Casi incluso, se podía decir que el brillo que desprendían sus ojos era de orgullo.

—La familia Potter han sido un linaje muy poderoso de magos. Tanto, que se me hace imposible llegar a reprochar las acciones de alguno de sus integrantes.—el anciano se giró para mirarlo a los ojos— Lamento no haberte podido protegerte Severus. — por algún motivo, el Slytherin se estremeció al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquel mago—nunca estuve ahí, cuando debía. Deje que te hicieran daño, mientras cerraba los ojos y miraba hacia otro lado—el venerado hechicero se fue acercando hasta que se quedó delante de Severus. Y pese a su vejez, era tan imponente como un rey—y eso me hace tan culpable como los que te afrentaron—la mano del hombre se posó en el huesudo hombro del chico, dándole un suave apretón.—me temo que e ido perdiendo mi espíritu de Gryffindor con el tiempo—agregó con una risa rota.—pasando a un viejo manipulador.—acotó como si se avergonzara de ello.

Bajó la mano del hombro y posó su mirada azul en los mosaicos de aquellos peces.

Severus no sabía si aquello era una disculpa o una burda excusa. El sabía el gran poder que tenía el apellido de la familia Potter. Casi o más que los Malfoy; que era decir. Así que, podía comprender ligeramente en la posición en la que se encontraba. Pero no, como para tolerar el comportamiento inaceptable de este. El sabía que una palabra que dijese el director y todo el puñetero ministerio lo acatarían como perros fieles.

Si Dumbledor decía que se prendiera fuego a toda una ciudad, estos lo acatarían y más aún si tenían en cuenta cómo derrotó a Grindelwald.

—El verdadero motivo por el que no hago nada al señor Potter y a sus amigos es por la sencilla razón de que quiero algo que solo él posee.

—Y el cambio de moneda soy yo.—curiosamente, en la voz del joven Slytherin no había rastro de reproche. Más bien, lo decía como un hecho.

Dumbledore asintió con dolor. No le gradaba nada tener que jugar ese papel. Pero estando en la posición en la que estaba, era más que necesario.

—¿Que es lo que realmente quiere decirme?

—Yo no puedo tocarlo. Pero tú si.

Severus abrió los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Me esta diciendo que… ?

—Si—respondió. —No te preocupes por tu curriculum. Esto no aparecerá, te daré un falso castigo. Por su puesto que habrá que fingir, pero no creo que eso sea algo que te incomode.—lo miró un pequeño rato a los ojos negros de Severus que estaba prácticamente abiertos del asombro que tenía—respecto a los profesores ellos no sabrán nada. Quedará como un pelea que a ido más allá de los limites establecidos por las normas hechas por el colegio... Daño colateral. Según el estado en que deje al señor Potter buscaré una excusa convincente.

Severus estaba encantado con aquellas palabras. Por un lado, quería rechazar aquel ofrecimiento. Por orgullo, y en parte por ser incorrectamente moral. ¿Pero que era moral? Las acciones de James contra Amal eran imperdonables. Y la jugosa oferta de poder hacer el daño que quisiera a Potter sin represalias era demasiado tentadora.

Tenía el poder de golpearlo hasta la saciedad.

Ojo por ojo diente por diente.

—Si lo deseas, puedes quedarte aquí—dijo Albus tras un largo silencio.

Severus asintió. Quería, quedarse. Saber el estado de Amal era lo único que lograría tranquilizarlo.

—Por el momento, me iré a cambiarme la ropa. Me temo que los alumnos se asustarían si vieran al director en estas condiciones—argumentó mientras miraba sus manos empapadas de sangre seca.—volveré lo antes posible.

Sin embargo, antes de desaparecer. El director giró la cabeza para mirar a aquel alumno por última vez.

—Solo una cosa más—Severus lo miró con atención— no dejes que las diferencias entre Vivar y tú os separen.

Y en un "POP" desapareció dejando una suave estela blanca.

El Slytherin se quedó pensativo. ¿Por qué le daba la sensación de que Albus sabía mucho más de lo que decía? Y diablos, parecía como si hubiese sabido lo que ocurrió entre ambos la noche pasada.

El chico miró el portón de madera; apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. Quería entrar. Entrar y saber el maldito estado del aquel condenado _Squib_. Severus no paraba de dar vueltas en aquella enorme sala como un león enjaulado. No podía estar tranquilo. No lograba calmarse de ninguna manera. No cuando se trataba de aquel _muggle._

 _"El monstruo que podías llegar a ser"_

 _"Aún así, se empeñó en que quería estar a tu lado"_

 _"Quería estar a tu lado"_

 _"A tu lado"_

 _"A tu lado"_

Tragó sonoramente. Por alguna razón, aquellas palabras resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza. Tenía que calmarse.

 _"¿Valió la pena? ¿tanto como para recibir esa paliza?"_ Snape se sentó en un sillón de estilo bizantino, a espaldas de un majestuoso tapiz que representaba una obra medieval de caballerías con un dragón verde saliendo de una cueva.

Por un lado estaba aterrado. Más incluso que un cachorro ante un monstruo que le iba a devorar. Ese chico había llegado a Hogwarts. Había pasado de manera desapercibida bajo la mirada de todos. Pero para él… para Severus… era como un maldito torbellino que amenazaba con destruir todas los muros que el había construido. Que, durante mucho tiempo, había logrado levantar con dolor y sufrimiento. A través de la desconfianza y del daño que le habían echo. De las innumerables veces que Lily se usó. De todas esas veces.

En cualquier otro caso, no le habría importado lo más mínimo. Especialmente si se tratase de un hijo de muggles. Pero cuando era él. Amal. El que estaba involucrado… ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Podía haber usado la situación que le había puesto el director a su favor. Podía haberlo extorsionado, haberlo chantajeado todo lo que habría querido. Y sin embargo, se conformó con una posible venganza donde a él, no le pasaría nada.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior pasaron de golpe por su cabeza como si de balas se tratase. El rostro de Amal lleno de lágrimas, con ojos llenos de dolor y temor por aquellas palabras.

 _"Imbécil, el no es como los demás"_

 ** _Inicio del Flasback._**

 _Severus llamó con insistencia a la puerta. Tenía que verlo, le daba igual que fueran las horas que fueran. Amal abriría la puerta si o si._

 _Cuando el portón de madera se abrió, vio a un Amal adormilado, ojeroso y con cientos de mantas encima suyo._

 _Sin embargo, cuando vio al loco que lo había despertado de sus maravillosos sueños sonrió anchamente._

 _—Oh, que sorpresa verte…—_

 _—¿Como lo has echo?—preguntó cortando por completo al moreno mientras señalaba su libreta de cuerno negro._

 _Amal lo miró algo confundido, la única luz que había en ese momento era la de la antorcha. Y para colmo, la somnolencia que tenía no ayudaba mucho._

 _—Ah, eso. Tuve a un maestro que me dijo un truco para recuperar las paginas perdidas por el agua. Mezclé saliva de salamandra de fuego y un poco de limón de los tártaros del norte. No tiene mucho secreto._

 _Severus se quedó por un largo minuto de puro silencio. Tanto, que llegó a incomodar a Amal._

 _—Si te preguntas por que lo sé, es por la sencilla razón de que tiendo a escribir con pluma y tengo la mala costumbre de hacerlo a la intemperie._

 _Severus renegó con la cabeza y entró de manera brusca a la habitación de Amal. Todo estaba totalmente oscuro, no sabía ni como Amal había logrado llegar hasta la puerta en toda aquella penumbra._

 _—¿Estas enfadado?—preguntó inocentemente._

 _Severus se paró en seco. Temblando de rabia e ira. ¿Era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Sabía Amal los problemas que le estaba causando? Ese chico era tonto. Dar ese cuadernillo a Remus fue un error. Que Remus se lo diera cuando estaba con Lucius. Precisamente con Lucius delante fue una falta gravísima. Ahora, le tendría que dar explicaciones de por qué se juntaba con alguien como Amal. Squib, muggle y extranjero. Explicaciones que claramente no estaba dispuesto a dar y lo que era peor, se saltó una reunión de para practicar la magia negra ¡eso no tenía excusa! ¡Diablos! ¡no sabía ni como explicárselo!. A eso, había que sumarle el descaro que había tenido el chico en tomarse la libertad de hacer ese temario experimento sin SU consentimiento._

 _—¿Enfadado?—rió secamente Severus— ¡estoy furioso! ¿¡en que diablos pensabas Vivar!?—se acercó a Amal y lo agarró por la camiseta atrayéndolo hacia él.—¿¡Que creías que iba a ocurrir!? ¿¡Que éramos amigos!?—rió ante lo absurdo que sonaba._

 _Sin embargo, el silencio de Amal fue la respuesta que necesitaba para confirmar sus temores._

 _—N... no... yo..._

 _La voz valuceante de Vivar lo hizo enfurezerlo._

 _—¿Lo pensabas?—Severus no podía ver el rostro de Amal en ese momento. Pero lo agradeció— ¿Tu y yo? ¿como amigos?—Severus empezó a reírse de una manera cruel e insensible soltándolo y dejando que cayera bruscamente al suelo— no me hagas reír. ¡Mirate! Alguien como tú… al mi lado, respirando el mismo aire que respiro...de pensarlo me repugna.—escupió con asco._

 _Tenía que alejarlo de el cuanto antes. Tenía que hacerlo, o de lo contrario el que saldría herido, sería él._

 _—¿Que pasa Vivar? ¿ te a comido la lengua el gato? ¡Venga! ¡saca lo que llevas escondido! ¡Demuéstrame tu verdadera naturaleza muggle!—eran casi gritos, las exclamaciones que pegaba Severus— ¡venga! Enseñame lo que las criaturas como tú esconden tanto. Demuestrame que tan podrido estás ¿Que querías saber? ¿como somos los magos? ¿pensaste que eras especial por juntarte con un Slytherin? Grave error Vivar._

 _Amal sin embargo, se mantenía en un profundo silencio. No dijo nada, ni tampoco se movió. Tan solo se mantuvo en la misma posición con el que Severus lo había dejado en el suelo._

 _—¿Que te ocurre? ¿El perro fiel tiene algo que decir?_

 _¡No! El no tenía estar diciendo todas esas cosas horribles. No quería, pero su lengua no tenía reparos en soltar todo ese veneno. El echo de ser él, quien saliera dañado era lo que más le aterrorizaba. Y más aún, cuando sintió un ápice de agrado cuando escuchó las palabras de Remus cuando contó que Amal lo había buscado por él durante todo ese tiempo. Y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Ya lo había destrozado Lily. Lo había usado cuanto quiso y encima seguía mendigando por su amistad. Como un maldito perro. Ah, no. Ahora sería el quien lo echase primero. No iba a ser tan tonto como para dejarse herir otra vez._

 _—¡Mirate! Oliéndome como si fueras un puto sabueso. ¡Me dás asco!_

 _El Slytherin tuvo que parar,incluso el mismo sentía que se estaba sobrepasando con el chico. De alguna manera, estaba pagando toda su frustración y miedo con el Squib. Dando a luz a un sinfín de insultos despectivos e iracundos. Cargadas de palabras llenas de deseo de hacer daño. Sin embargo, el continuo silencio de Amal lo molestó severamente._

 _—¿Que pasa Vivar? ¿mordiéndote la lengua para no revelar el monstruo que realmente eres?_

 _Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, solo hubo un largo silencio. Harto de aquella sumisión, el mago pronunció un hechizo de luz y apuntó a la cara de Amal. Pero lo que vio, no era el efecto deseado._

 _Amal estaba llorando._

 _Con una expresión de puro dolor, cerrando los ojos fuertemente como si no quisiera ver una pesadilla. Un río de lágrimas rodara sobre sus mejillas. Mordiendo sus labios, tratando de callar todos los gemidos._

 _Todo ese tiempo, había llorado en silencio. Y habría seguido así de no ser por que Severus pronunció el hechizo de luz.._

 _—Lo siento._

 _Eso fue lo único que pronunció Amal._

 _Fue ahí, en ese momento donde comprendió que se había pasado de raya. No lo había insultado, no lo había ofendido. Lo había humillado, denigrado y rebajado al nivel de un perro. Lo había golpeado verbalmente. Lo había echo. Lo había echo hasta el punto de hacerle llorar. A alguien, quien no tenía la culpa de nada, ni los conocimientos de la situación que estaba ocurriendo. Y para colmo, el que que estaba siendo herido con calumnias e injurias era el que se disculpaba._

 _Severus no tuvo el valor para volver a mirar al muggle a la cara. Sentía que si lo hacía se arrepentiría. Sin decir nada, bajó la varita y despareció por la puerta._

 _—No te vuelvas a acercarte a mi maldito perro._

 _Era lo mejor para ambos._

 _Estaba seguro, que después de haberle echo algo como eso, no volvería a hablar con él. Lo odiaría y lo echaría de su vida como el resto del mundo. Se pondría en contra de él y quien sabe, podría ser hasta su próximo matón si se aliaba con San Potter._

 _Aunque, por mucho que tratase de pensar así, no se le iba la imagen agria de Amal en ese estado. Ese Amal llorando por él. Por su culpa. Por sus palabras._

 _Por alguna razón, aquella imágen no se le iba de la cabeza._

 ** _Fin del Flasback._**

Severus miró el cielo. Ya estaba anocheciendo. Incluso, no estaba del todo seguro si ya sería la hora de cenar. Aunque, dentro de aquella sala, los tapices de hilo dorado brillaban lo suficiente para que pudiera ver a la perfección junto a la gigantesca lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo.

El Slytherin se pasó desesperación las manos a la cabeza. No quería volver a ver esa imagen en su vida. Y menos aún, cuando era causa suya.

—¿Es usted Severus Snape?

El chico alzó la cabeza y se encontró a una mujer hindú, vestida de pies a cabeza con el típico sarí[3] de su tierra. Una falda donde predominaba el naranja y rojo, con un velo semitransparente de un llamativo amarillo. Que decir de sus joyas. En el cabello, llevaba un Maan Tikka [4]. Sus muñecas y tobillos abundaban de pulseras que hacían un agradable sonido, similar a los cascabeles. Y curiosamente un bajuband [5]. Llevaba un simple, pero indudablemente hermosos Nathni [6]con una curiosa araña con una gema violácea en el centro. Era relativamente alta. Puede que algo más bajita que Amal. Morena e imponente. Con unos particulares rasgos. Una nariz perfectamente recta y fina, unos pómulos bien definidos pero sobretodo, era portadora de nos llamativos ojos brillantes ojos castaños.

— Desea ver al Shree. Si o no—la manera hosca en que le había respondió le indicaba que no la hacía mucha gracia verlo ahí sentado.

—¿Shree?

—Es señor en Hindú.

Severus se quedo helado por unos segundos. ¿señor? Alguien como Amal tenía ese tipo de… servidumbre por decirlo de alguna forma.

—¿Se refiere a Vivar?

—No, me refiero a todos los santos de la corte celestial. —contestó de manera grosera pero manteniendo ese aire educado.

—¿Pero… yo creía que?

—Soy su doctora—respondió mientras lo miraba por encima del hombro.

Severus la miró como si estuviese escuchando la cosa más loca del mundo. Por el nombre supuso que era probablemente miembro de alguna casta inferior. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro, la forma en la que se movía y por las joyas que llevaba, parecía más una princesa que una doctora. No sabía mucho de la cultura india pero… eso.

—Oiga, con todo respeto—Severus sabía a la perfección que el tono que había usado era de todo, menos respeto—¿Quiere o no visitar al Shree?

Severus asintió de mala gana. No por no verlo, si no por la actitud condescendiente de aquella señora.

—Me sorprende que llegues a preocuparte de alguien como él Shree.—alegó mirándolo con cierto desprecio.

—¿Perdón?

Aquella mujer sonrió ladinamente, casi como si se estuviera burlando de él.

—¿El perro fiel tiene algo que decir? ¿Le suena? —Aquello fue un duro golpe a la realidad.—Fue una verdadera lástima que estuviera presente en ese momento ¿no cree?—respondió entrecerrando los ojos, sin dejar de mirarlo de una manera acusatoria.

 _"Eso explica su comportamiento"_ Severus tragó con fuerza, no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso. Pero alzó la mirada y se levantó de aquel cómodo sillón.

—¿Puedo ir a verlo?—acotó con simpleza. No estaba por la labor de explicar a aquella desconocida los motivos por los que actuó de esa manera. Más aún, cuando aquella mujer y su comportamiento condescendiente dejaba mucho que desear.

La mujer lo miró de arriba abajo. De la misma manera que el miraba a los Merodeadores.

—Que remedio—respondió con acidez. Lo acompañó hasta la puerta y esta sacó una llave—Espero que tenga la suficiente decencia en que no se ponga a despotricar contra el Shree.

Severus apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. Diablos, aquella mujer era como las púas de una Quimera.

—No lo haré.

Aquella mujer lo miró con algo parecido al odio y entreabrió la puerta; entró, dejó pasar a Severus.

—Está estable, pero está totalmente dormido, no creo que pueda hacer mucho con su...— lo miró de arriba abajo de una manera despectiva—presencia.

Por un momento llegó a pensar que si aquella mujer Hindú, era pariente de Lucius. ¡Por Merlín santísimo! Vaya lengua que tenía. La forma en la que había pronunciado aquello sonó como si estuviera viendo al peor de los males.

—¿Cual es el diagnóstico?—preguntó cambiando abruptamente de tema, mientras miraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Amal.

Pareció, que aquello logró calmarla ligeramente.

—Tiene fisuras en el parietal derecho, y una ligera rótula en la sutura escamosa. El hueso cogomátuco destrozado al igual que el foramen supraorbitario. Un poco de lo mismo en la glabela y en el hueso cogómatico. Por suerte el hueso nasal esta intacto. Tiene bastante mal el hombro. Los ligamentos coracoacrominal están bastante dañados. Tiene una rotura en el acromion y en la ápofisis. Pero la peor parte se la a llevado la espalda; Tiene el músculo esplenio y el mésculo serrato totalmente destrozados. Por suerte las pociones hacen el efecto deseado—la mujer pegó un largo suspiro—En pocas palabras; está como la mierda.

Severus apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. No había entendido la mitad de lo que había dicho. Pero no había que ser muy inteligente para entender que los daños habían sido muy dolorosos.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó mirándola concierta desconfianza.

La mujer lo miró con cierto rencor. Pero su mirada pasó a una altiva llena de orgullo.

—Como ya dije, soy la Chikitsak [7] del Shree. Jodhaa, Anandabai Seranysore.[8]

No había entendido una mierda, pero igualmente podía imaginarse que era un cargo importante para ella. Ambos se miraron como dos perros rabiosos. Eso si, Jodhaa mantuvo ese aire elegante que parecía imperturbable.

La hermosa mujer lo miró con desprecio y se fué de la sala

Por lo menos, entendió que quería un poco de intimidad con el chico.

Severus se sentó en la pequeña silla que había y se quedó observando a Amal.

Dios… esta destrozado. Tenía el ojo totalmente hinchado, parecía una Snitch que se había metido bajo su piel. La cabeza estaba totalmente vendada. Los pómulos totalmente destrozados, la comisura de los labios ensangrentados y con unos buenos hematomas. También se fijó que la parte inferior de los labios tenía puntos de sutura

¡Por el santísimo amor de Merlín! No recordaba jamás haber acabado en ese estado tan sumamente deplorable. Si así tenía la cara, no quería imaginar el resto del cuerpo.

Severus se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando vio que fruncía el ceño mientras murmuraba palabras inentendibles.

El Slytherin no sabía que era lo que le había ocurrido. Más bien, que había ocurrido.

Saber que fue, lo que detonó la intensa rabia de James. Posó su mano sobre la frente del chico. Dándose cuenta de que estaba demasiado caliente. Una temperatura demasiado alta para el cuerpo humano. Lo miró inseguro, sin saber con exactitud si debía estar haciendo eso. Pero para ese íntimo momento no las necesitaba.

¿Que diablos estaba haciendo Amal con él? ¿Era consciente de ello? Seguramente no, y ni mucho menos los sentimientos que él, lograba despertar.

Y uno de ellos, era la culpa.

—Amal...—le susurró como si estuviera prohibido hablar. Casi incluso, como si el mismo tuviera miedo de que le escuchasen.—Lo siento.


	9. Capítulo 9: Señales

James estaba muy nervioso. Pálido, ojeroso. Atento a todo lo que le rodeaba, casi parecía un conejo asustado. Ya habían pasado una semana desde el incidente de Amal. Cuando subió por las escaleras hasta el torreón esperó ver a Amal tendido en el suelo o a Severus tratando de abrir inútilmente la puerta. Pero nada de eso. Cuando abrió sin problemas el pontón y vio que no había nadie sintió que se le había paralizado el corazón. ¿Como era posible? Sabía, muy a su pesar, que Severus podía haber desecho las runas… Pero, que viera que todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y que no hubiese rastro de la sangre que había salpicado en las paredes… eso le parecía sumamente extraño.

Y lo que era peor, no había tomado por el momento ninguna represalia. En parte, podría ser que no había visto a Snape por ningún lado. Prácticamente fue como un fantasma. Y eso era lo que le aterraba, no sabía cuando lo iba a atacar y no estaba seguro si eso era peor. Por el momento, optó por mantenerse lo más cerca de cualquier persona y no separarse de ellas. Sabía que si Snape le pillaba desprevenido, era muy probable que no viviera para contarlo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó Remus.

—¡Claro! Al fin y al cabo hemos ganado el partido.—respondió con nerviosismo.

—¿De verdad que estas bien?—volvió a preguntar Lupin con una extraña mirada en sus ojos.

El chico de las gafas redondas tragó sonoramente. Se sentía observado por sus amigos, tal vez demasiado.

—Si, simplemente estaba pensando—respondió escuetamente, mientras salían de las clases de Aritmancia.

—¿Tú? ¿pensar? Eso si que es una sorpresa—acotó alegremente Sirius, sin ser muy consciente del dilema mental que tenía James.

Lily no dijo nada. Ella no era tonta, sospechaba que se había metido con Severus o que probablemente se enzarzasen en una pelea. La bufanda que llevaba se lo indicaba. Y no estaba segura si había empezado Severus o si había sido James. Del cual, optaba por lo segundo. No había pasado desapercibido las magulladuras que tenía en los nudillos, lo que la indicaba que era muy probable que hubiesen tenido algún que otro encuentro desafortunado.

A veces, no podía evitar preguntarse por qué habían llegado hasta esos extremos. ¿Hasta que punto habían caído en lo más bajo? Ella, había usado el amor de Severus como simple diversión. Lo había usado, lo había pisoteado. Le dio esperanzas de que podrían estar juntos. Esperanzas de que, a pesar de ser un amor prohibido, esta le dio la promesa de que podrían amarse. ¿Cuantas veces le utilizó cuando se enfadaba con James? ¿Cuantas veces tuvieron incontables noches de sexo, a sabiendas de lo que Severus sentía? Sabía que el estaba enamorado de ella, sabía que no era lujuria lo que tenía… y aun así.

Lo había usado.

Y ahora se arrepentía. Se sentía culpable por haberle echo algo así. Le había dado falsas promesas, para que después, cuando James la pidió que saliera con el, la chica rechazó a Severus. Dejándole totalmente solo. Y lo que era peor. Miraba hacia otro lado cuando ocurrían ese tipo de cosas intolerables. Entendía que era lo que le movía a James a hacer eso. Pero tampoco lo paraba. A veces, se miraba al espejo y sentía vergüenza de si misma. Por todo lo que había cambiado, por lo que se había convertido. ¿A donde se fue aquella chica que adoraba estar con Severus? ¿donde quedó? ¿Desde cuando se comportaba de esa forma?

Añoraba esos días donde fue realmente feliz con Severus. Pero, tampoco ella tenía la culpa de todo. O eso era lo que trataba de pensar, Severus cada día se enfrascaba más en la magia oscura y de vez en cuando soltaba comentarios despectivos sobre los _muggles_. Sabía que no iban dirigidos a ella pero… dolía. A esto, había que sumarle el acoso al que sometió a Peter. Y la guinda del pastel fue el insulto que arremetió Severus contra ella en un arranque de ira.

Sabía que no lo había echo con mala intención. Sabía que el perdón de Severus era de verdad, que no había rastro de malicia. Pero no podía seguir con él, no cuando se estaba destruyendo el mismo. Y para ver eso, preferiría alejarse de él. Lily sabía que estaba haciendo mal. Que tal vez, esa no era la decisión mas adecuada. ¿Pero que podía hacer? ¿como hacerle cambiar de opinión? Era triste a la vez que desgarrador. Lily, en lo más profundo de su alma, amaba a Severus. Pero su comportamiento, su ideología y fanatismo había logrado que esos sentimientos de disgregaran por completo.

¿Amaba a James?

No de la misma manera que a Severus, pero lo amaba.

Así eran las cosas, por muy difíciles que fueran tenían que ser así. Dos personas tan distintas como ellos dos no podían estar juntos. Ella no podía hacerle cambiar de parecer, no podía abrirle los ojos y hacerle entender que aquel fanatismo no era bueno. Que los _muggles_ no eran muy distintos a los magos.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Remus mirándola con preocupación.

—Si, claro, simplemente me quede sumida en mis pensamientos

El licántropo no dijo nada. No quiso presionar, pero la mirada alicaída de Lily no le aseguraba mucho que estuviera especialmente alegre.

—¿Porqué no te vas a dar una vuelta?—preguntó Remus—yo me encargo de enseñarles runas a estos tarados.—añadió con humor.

Lily le entregó una mirada agradecida en sus ojos. Realmente necesitaba estar a solas consigo misma. Habían pasado tantas cosas que los disgustos estaban empezando a hacer mella con ella.

—Te debo una.—le susurró discretamente mientras aquellos dos… pagafantas empezaban a hacer bromas a los de quinto año.

—Una tableta de chocolate será suficiente.—respondió con una sonrisa.

Lily imitó el gesto y fue desapareciendo prudentemente sin hacer mucho ruido. Quería estar sola para si misma. Pensar con claridad. Adoraba a los Merodeadores, pero a veces estar con ellos era increíblemente exhausto.

Se dirigió a la zona este del castillo, especialmente hacia _Uric el chiflad_ o. Urg, a veces como el propio nombre indicaba, el fantasma podía ser un tanto extravagante. No era un lugar muy apropiado para las personas que no conocían del todo a aquel tipo, pero si eras discreto no tenías ningún problema.

Caminó con lentitud hasta llegar allí. Respiró el gélido aire otoñal de Irlanda. Casi podía entrar en sus huesos. Ni siquiera abrigándose podía evitar esa condenada humedad que había en el castillo.

Subió hasta el cuarto piso. Había un lugar secreto que ella usaba para tener espacio para ella misma. Como ella llamaba; _la aula en deshuso._ _._. Ahí estaba, tan intacto como siempre. Tocó las paredes del lugar, dejando que sus dedos se impregnaran de la humedad. Abrió sigilosamente la puerta, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible y la cerró una vez que se metió en la sala. Sonrió para si misma. Miró las banderas viejas y llenas de polvo. Pero, eso no significaba que estuvieran sucias. Miró los cuadros de aquellos hermosos marcos dorados imitando el estilo barroco muggle. Las luces de aquella aula estaban totalmente prendidas. Bueno, siempre lo estaban aunque por fuera del castillo nunca se vieran.

Escuchó un ruido, como el suave tintineo de un pequeño objeto. Se acercó sigilosamente, escondiéndose detrás de otra puerta que daba la entrada a una diminuta sala. Había una persona. ¿Pero quién?

Ella creía que era la única que conocía ese lugar. Con algo más de valor, alzó la cabeza y abrió con sigilo la puerta. Aunque, al ver de quien se trataba pegó un suave suspiro.

Era Vivar, sentado en una mesa de piedra jugando al ajedrez con un Rottweiler durmiendo a sus pies.

Se quedó mirándolo fijamente. La verdad, no le prestó mucha a tención al _muggle_ cuando llegó a Hogwarts.

Era extraño a la vez que atrayente. No hablaba con muchas personas, por no decir con nadie. De echo, casi parecía que las evitase. Pero si a esto le añadías que Remus y Sirius le habían visto hablar animadamente con Severus se volvía más extraño, que decir de la libreta. Sin darlo muchas vueltas, optó por salir de su escondrijo y abrió la puerta con suavidad, dejando que la puerta emitiera un suave rechino.

—Tendrías que jugar al ajedrez mágico, te encantaría.

Amal se sobresaltó y el perro que había a sus pies alzó ligeramente la cabeza para volver a dormir.

—L… lo siento, ya me voy, no… no que… que… quería... mo… mo… molestar—Lily se sorprendió de lo tímido que era. Y más aún al ver el modo en que se levantaba dispuesto a irse.

Se le veía nervioso, agitado… con miedo para ser exactos.

—¡No!—en el acto, el chico se paró en seco. Como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Lucifer—lo siento, simplemente me sorprendí al ver a alguien por aquí.

Lily se fijó en las vestimentas del chico. Un simple jersey rojo de lana gorda y unos vaqueros con una zapatillas medio rotas. Aunque, con unas curiosas gafas de lentes negra, similares a las que llevaban los ciegos. Lo que no entendía era por que las llevaba, después de todo, aunque hiciera sol, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dañar a los ojos. Y más extraño aún, eran las tiritas y parches que llevaba en la cara.

—Soy yo el que debería disculparse, entre sin permiso en una zona privada—respondió mirando al suelo con un evidente nerviosismo.

Lily se quedó mirándolo fijamente. ¿Porqué tenía esa expresión corporal? ¿porqué esa postura de pánico? Mas bien, de terror. Parecía un animal asustado.

—No te disculpes por favor, el castillo es de todos.—acotó con una sonrisa.—por favor, sigue jugando—añadió tratando de quitarle ese extraño miedo que había tenido.

Amal asintió con la cabeza. Pero el chico temblaba descontroladamente.

—No voy a hacerte daño.—no supo por que dijo eso. Pero tuvo el impulso de hacerlo al ver que el chico empezaba a tener un ataque de pánico.—Me llamo Lily Evans, encantada.—dijo levantado los brazos como si con eso fuera a lograr calmarlo.

La Gryffindor estaba segura de que si se viera en ese instante, habría comparado la escena con un cazador tratando de calmar a u perro asustado.

El _Squib_ , alzó la vista y empezó a respirar con normalidad. Casi incluso aliviado.

—Perdona, por un segundo... te confundí con otra persona.—la suave risa de alivio de Amal desconcertó a la pelirroja.

Lily se sorprendió al ver el cambio tan repentino de temperamento. Pasó a uno aterrado a uno tranquilo y relajado. En cuestión de segundos.

—¿Quien está ganando?—preguntó mirando el tablero a la vez que bajaba las manos.

Amal la miró bajo sus gafas negras.

—Por ahora nadie. E empatado, pensaba en volver a jugar.—respondió con tranquilidad.

Lily agarró otra silla y la colocó en la otra parte del tablero.

—Pues si te parece, jugaré contigo.

Amal no sonrió, pero asintió con la cabeza. La chica podía notar una ligera hostilidad ante ella. No estaba segura del por qué, cuando era la primera vez que se veía. Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, era muy probable de que tuviera esa reacción por la persona a la que había confundido.

La leona miró el tablero, a ella le tocaba las piezas blancas, mientras que Amal le tocaba las negras.

El _Squib_ , empezó por colocar de manera correcta las fichas, poniéndolas en sus correspondientes casillas.

—Empiezas tú—acotó educademente el moreno.

Lily empezó a mover las piezas, empezando por (obviamente) los peones.

—¿Puedo hacerte varias preguntas?

Amal sonrió anchamente. Aunque no estaba del todo segura si era una sonrisa forzada o propia del sarcasmo. Sin embargo, cualquiera que fuese la respuesta, Lily se sorprendió, era la primera vez que le veía poner esa mueca.

—La curiosidad de las mujeres en un hermoso defecto de la naturaleza.

Por alguna razón, no estaba segura de catalogara aquella declaración como una sumamente machista. Más aún, viniendo de alguien como él, que parecía imposible saber en que estaba pensando.

—La curiosidad no tiene nada que ver con el género.—respondió algo molesta Lily.

—¿Estás segura? No lo digo a modo de insulto, si no todo lo contrario.—acotó mientras se balanceaba sobre las patas de la silla.

—Oh, ¿conoces nombres de mujeres científicas?—preguntó con una ligera molestia en su voz, ¿porque tenía la sensación de que la estaba tomando el pelo?—permítete dudarlo.

Amal volvió a sonreír mientras movía otra pieza del juego del ajedrez.

—Marie Curie. Investigadora de la radiactividad. Rosalind Franklin. Biofísica crucial para el conocimiento del ADN. Hipatia de Alejandría. Fiolósofa neoplatónica destacada en matemáticas y astronomía. Jocelyn Bell Burnell. Astrofísica descubridora de la primera radioseñal de pulsar. Rachel Carson. Figura clave en ecología y la generación de conciencia ambiental. Jane Goodall. Primatóloga que estudió el uso de herramientas en chimpancés… —

—¡Vale, vale! Lo e entendido. Es simplemente… que… pensé… —

—¿Que insultaba a las mujeres?

—Si.

El moreno pareció mirarla con simpatía mientras ladeaba la cabeza como un perro.

—Me temo, que no suelo ser consciente del tono que e de usar con mis palabras. Tiendo a pensar que la gente logrará entender la ironía con la que lo digo. Pero por norma... no suele ser así.

Lily sonrió de inmediato,era eso. Bueno, al menos, eso ya tenía más explicación.

—¿Cuantos años tienes?—preguntó mientras hacía otro movimiento con la ficha.

—Veinte.

Se sorprendió ligeramente. Era demasiado joven como para ser mecánico.

—¿De donde eres?—interrogó mientras maldecía al ver que uno de sus peones era comido.

—Me temo, que eso es una pregunta a la que no puedo, ni debo contestar.

—Bueno, al menos, ¿porque trabajas aquí?

El moreno alzó la cabeza.

—¿Mi presencia es algún inconveniente?—preguntó con una ligera preocupación en su voz.

Lily pensó para sus adentros que Vivar tenía unas reacciones bastante adorables.

—No, no, nada de eso.—rió suavemente quitando el malestar que tenía VIvar— pero e visto que tienes bastantes conocimientos y me sorprende que trabajes aquí cuando podrías estar en otro sitio ganando más dinero.

Lily se quedó embelesada, viendo como Amal volvía a sonreír. La cicatriz de su boca era demasiado llamativa como para poder ignorarla, pero de alguna manera, su presencia era abrumadoramente vistosa y ayudaba (a sus ojos) a centrase más en la esencia del moreno que en la herida de su boca.

—No se trata de dinero _Evans_ —¿porque sonaba su apellido de manera tan diferente cuando el lo decía?... como un insulto—estoy aquí por diversos motivos. Motivos, que, pese a tu curiosidad, no me veo capacitado para saciarla.—explicó con una suave sonrisa.

Lily se quedó en silencio por un pequeño rato. Mirando fijamente al tablero. No lo sorprendía, y quería hacerlo. Ese chico tenía una aura de misterio a su alrededor. Era distante, pero educado. Tenía una actitud fría, pero sin llegar a parecerlo. ¿Porque diablos quería saber más de el? ¿que era lo que le intrigaba? ¿porque, sentía a la vez, esa terrible y urgente necesidad de alejarse de él? Como si el fuera un terrible monstruo que va a matarla en cualquier instante.

Lily se levantó ligeramente de su asiento, y acercó con lentitud sus manos al rostro de este para tratar de quitar sus gafas sin intención de hacerle sentirse incómodo. Aunque la reacción de este fue de algo inesperada.

Al momento de tener ese simple contacto, Amal echó la cabeza hacia atrás, casi de manera instintiva.

Lily comprendió que no era alguien a quien le agradase ese simple contacto físico con desconocidos. Resignada, pero comprendiendo la reacción del moreno se sentó y se disculpó por esa acción.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que era algo que no debía hacer.

—Está bien, mi reacción también fue excesivamente violenta

Lily renegó con la cabeza. No era eso.

—¿Por que llevas esas gafas? Aquí no hay tanta luz como para necesitarlas.

El moreno elevó la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Y esta vez, parecía que la hubiese abierto una puerto de confianza. Sin embargo, tan solo hubo un largo silencio a modo de respuesta.

—Jaque mate.—dijo Amal dejando que el peón al que había protegido fervientemente se convertía en una reina.

Lily sonrió de lado. Y empezó a aplaudir suavemente a modo de felicitación.

—¿Como lo has echo? Por norma, soy yo quien suele ganar—acotó con una radiante sonrisa.

Amal mantuvo su característica calma. Y la señalo las fichas que el había protegido con tanto ímpetu.

—Todos siguen siendo lo que son; menos los peones. La estrategia, es protegerlos a ellos, por qué la acción de la pieza coronada es inmediata, es decir, si el rey está en la línea de coronación y al coronar un peón se solicita una dama o una torre, el rey queda automáticamente en jaque. En la mayoría de los casos los jugadores prefieren promover el peón a una dama, porque esta es la pieza de mayor valor relativo. Por eso, siempre hay que tener bajo cuidado a uno de ellos.

—Te gusta mucho el ajedrez ¿eh?

Amal asintió con la cabeza.

—Encuentro en este juego algo mentalmente estimulante. Que decir de su gran historia. Una de las leyendas que acompañan la creación del juego cuenta que el brahmán _Sissa_ creó el _Chaturanga_ , precursor más antiguo del ajedrez, a petición del Rajá indio Balhait. _Sissa_ se basó en las figuras del Ejército de la India, e incluyó la pieza hoy conocida como Peón como forma representativa de la infantería y del papel que esta desempeñaba en los ejércitos durante la guerra y; de acuerdo con relatos griegos, esta era la composición del ejército de la India desde el siglo IV a.C

A los ojos verdes de Lily no pasaba desapercibido el tono alegre con el que lo decía. Era de las pocas personas que conocía que realmente eran conocedores a profundidad de ese juego. Y la verdad, por norma general, era ella quien trataba de explicar al resto de sus compañeros la gran riqueza histórica y cultural que tenía el ajedrez, lo que por norma, solían ignorarla olímpicamente o hacer que escuchaban.

—Además, originalmente, fueron la representación militar de la infantería, pero, en la Edad Media, fue interpretado en la moralidad como los campesinos y la posibilidad de promoción. Una curiosa metáfora de la posibilidad de movilidad social a través de un camino virtuoso. Son tomados como unidad de valor las piezas de ajedrez sin embargo se vuelve más valioso a medida que aumenta la posibilidad de promoción, lo que puede influir en la estrategia adoptada por los jugadores, en la cual el peón del oponente intenta bloquear o capturar a toda costa.

Tenía la extraña, pero placentera sensación de que podía estar escuchando los relatos de Amal y no cansarse de el.

—Eres sombroso—dijo Lily mirándolo fijamente. Una vez más, le pareció increíblemente tierno el modo en que se sintió incómodo ante aquel simple cumplido.—Tu le caerías muy bien a mi novio.

—No lo creo—respondió con una suave risa.

Lily pareció satisfecha de aquel curioso encuentro. La verdad, lo había disfrutado como una niña. Sentía, que por primera vez, encontraba a alguien con un nivel intelectual por encima de las capacidades previstas. Le resultaba curiosa la forma en la que hablaba. El acento era difícil de averiguar su procedencia. Aunque por el apellido era visiblemente obvio de que vendría de España o de Latino América.

Dejando aquellos pensamientos de lado, se levantó despertando ligeramente al perro que tenía a sus pies. Aunque este se limitó a bostezar para volver a dormir.

La chica sonrió al ver esa reacción y se levantó de su silla para acariciarlo.

—¿Como se llama?

—Lucano. Pero créeme, no quieres encariñarte con él. Es el ser más perezoso que a pisado este colegio.—se giró mientras veía a aquella chica de rodillas acariciendo al perro.

La chica sonrió por la manera tan graciosa en que había usado la voz. Lily se acercó a Amal, a varios centímetros de la cara.

—¿Puedo quitarte las gafas?—preguntó de repente.

Amal se mantuvo en el mismo sitio. Sin moverse, sin decir nada. Todo en un absoluto silencio.

La chica dejó que una de sus rodillas tocara el suelo donde había una alfombra roja de estilo marroquí. Y lentamente, alzó los brazos dejando que sus dedos tocaran la piel de Amal.

" _Está ardiendo_ " pensó para si misma al notar la temperatura de este. Con lentitud, empezó a quitarle las gafas, para que esta temblara al ver lo que le había ocurrido a sus ojos.

—¿Qui… qui… quien te… te a…?—no pudo lograr terminar la pregunta, de lo impactada que estaba. Al punto, de dejar que las gafas cayeran al suelo.

Amal tenía los ojos casi cerrados. Tenían un terrible color entre violáceo, verde, amarillo y negro al rededor de sus párpados.

—¿Puedes abrirlos?

Amal giró su cuerpo en dirección a la chica para facilitarla mejor sus deseos.

—Duele si lo hago—respondió, pero aún así, logró abrirlos ligeramente.

Lily se quedó espantada al ver que el globo ocular estaba totalmente negro. Alguien se había cebado a golpes en la cara con ese chico. Y desde luego, no había tenido ni las más mínima piedad.

—¿Quien te hizo esto?—preguntó mientras tocaba su rostro con delicadeza.

Amal no contestaba, mantenía sus ojos cerrados con esa característica tranquilidad suya. De ningún modo, le estaba afectando en lo más mínimo la situación que estaban teniendo en esa sala.

—¡Esto hay que reportarlo al director! ¡tiene que saberlo!—exclamó exaltada.

Amal volvió a mantenerse en silencio mientras se agachaba para coger sus gafas a la vez que se las volvía a poner.

—El… el ya lo sabe ¿verdad?—preguntó con temor.

Silencio fue lo que reino en la sala. Y aquel silencio, fue la respuesta que necesitaba. Parecía que Amal estaba en ese estado con la única intención de que Lily fuera quien pensase por si misma y sacara sus propias conclusiones. El chico, empezó a colocar las piezas en sus correspondientes casillas, como si Lily no existiera.

—Oh Dios—farfulló poniéndose las manos en la boca—te lo ha hecho alguien de Slytherin ¿no?

Amal giró la cabeza y la sonrió negándola con lentitud.

—Pero entonces quien Amal, ayudame por favor. ¿Quien fue el que te hizo esto?

—No sé como se llamaba.—respondió escuetamente.

Lily se acercó a él, dejando que sus rodillas volvieran a tocar la alfombra.

—¿Podrías describírmelo?

El moreno de inmediato se tensó en la silla.

—No debo hacerlo—respondió mientras empezaba a volver a jugar con la tabla de ajedrez.

La chica se estaba exasperando. ¿Porque Amal no ayudaba? ¿tanto miedo tenía a las represalias? Bueno, si el propio director había echo la vista gorda, podía comprender un poco la reacción de Vivar en no molestarse en lo más mínimo en decirla quien le había echo semejante salvajada.

—Vivar, hay que detener esto. Si no, podría volver a hacerte lo mismo.

Amal se encogió de hombros sin dejar de jugar al ajedrez.

—No es como si me fuera a matar, además yo también le hice daño.

—¿Daño?

—Si—Amal se giró, encarando a Lily—aprecio tu insistencia en ayudarme, pero no es necesario. Solo fueron simples golpes.—respondió escuetamente.—además, por la sensación que me das, puedo decir que eres una chica lista y que sacarás tu misma tus propias conclusiones.

—Pero… esto… esto no esta bien.—volvió a repetir Lily mirándolo con compasión— no comprendo por qué no quieres revelar quien te hizo esta salvajada

Amal sonrió de nuevo, tratando de tranquilizarla con aquel gesto.

—Aunque supieras quien ha sido, te negarías a aceptar la verdad.

—¿Porque dices eso?

—Se de lo que hablo.—acotó con simpleza.

—Como si fueras consciente de la gravedad de la situación.—la chica sabía que no debió de contestar de esa forma, Vivar era la víctima. El necesitaba comprensión, no represalias.

Sin embargo, algo extraño ocurrió en el ambiente.

Amal se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Lily, haciendo que ella diera varios pasos hacia atrás. La atmósfera empezó a volverse tensa, demasiado tal vez. Podía notar como el propio oxígeno le llegaba a sus pulmones de manera costosa. ¿Porque? ¿porque estaba empezando a sentir un abominable terror? ¿porque tenía la terrible sensación de que debía escapar? Sus piernas empezaron a temblar descontroladamente.

Quería escapar de ahí, sentía que su vida estaba en peligro.

Amal se acercó tanto a ella que acabó acorralándola contra la fría pared de la habitación. Y las acciones del moreno fueron más que extrañas que su inusual comportamiento. Amal quitó varios mechones del pelo de la chica con delicadeza. Casi como si fuera una depredador deleitándose con el aroma de su presa.

—Vi… var, que… que… estas… —

No se atrevió a seguir formulando la pregunta. Amal se limitó a ignorarla y seguir oliendo su cuello. Lily podía huir, podía sacar la varita y alejarlo con un conjuro. Quería hacerlo, realmente quería. Pero era tal, el terror que estaba teniendo en esos momentos que ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo respondían como ella deseaba. Prácticamente, todo su sistema se había paralizado del miedo que estaba pasando. Y no comprendía por qué la estaba ocurriendo eso. ¿Porque esa reacción tan violenta? ¿porque tenía esa terrible sensación de ansiedad? ¿¡porque sentía que estaba en peligro!? No comprendía por qué estaba teniendo un miedo atroz de alguien como Amal. ¿porque ese cambio tan brusco de humor?

Las lágrimas de desesperación y miedo empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas sin control, pero manteniendo la misma expresión de pánico.

Amal no la estaba agarrando, no la forzaba. Podía incluso si ella quería, hacerse a un lado y liberarse de aquel sujeto tan extraño. Pero no podía.

—Vivar… para… por favor… te lo… suplico.

Amal alzó la mirada y Lily tembló aún más. No supo el porqué, pero se alegró enormemente de que llevase aquellas gafas de lentes negras.

— _Pauperes ejus, et angulum est potestas ulla fugiendi._ [1]

Lily abrió los ojos como platos. Los gemidos de la pelirroja empezaron a contrastarse con los repentinos ladridos del Rottweiler que empezaron a volverse más y más fuertes. Casi como si estuviera a punto de atacar a su amo.

¿Latín? ¿Desde cuando Amal hablaba ese idioma? ¿y porque tenía esa extraña pronuncianción? Pero tenía otra duda ¿desde cuando la voz de Amal se había vuelto tan ronca y profunda? Tan… aterradora.

Ahí comprendió que el que tenía en frente, no era Amal. Era otra persona totalmente distinta.

—¿Quién eres?— preguntó con algo más de fuerza.

Amal se echó hacia atrás sin dejar de juguetear con el cabello de aquella chica. Casi incluso, parecía que se divertía en ver el terror que la estaba causando.

— _E_ _go sum sub cute lupus et agnus._ [2]

Lily abrió los ojos con espanto cuando sintió los dientes rozando su cuello.

—Pa… para… por favor… por… favor.—las lágrimas empezaron a fluir con más intensidad, el pulso iba a mil por hora, la dolía el pecho. La dolía la cabeza— ¡Basta!— en el acto, un explosión ejercida por el cuerpo de la Gryffindor hizo que el moreno saltara por los aires estampándose contra la pared.

La magia natural de Lily la había salvado.

Amal de repente pareció darse cuenta de la situación. Casi o más asustado que la chica que estaba empotrada en a pared. Amal jadeaba aterrado. Paralizado por el miedo. A pesar de las gafas que llevaba, estaba segura de que la miraba con ojos totalmente abiertos.

Hubo otra cosa que no paso desapercibido, y era que aquel perro negro, dejó de ladrar y mantuvo una pose tranquila, pero a la vez alerta.

—Yo… yo… lo siento, lo siento, no se que pasó. Lo siento. Lo siento—se disculpó repetidas veces mientras se agarraba de los pelos con una clara y ferviente desesperación. Acurrucándose en la esquina poniéndose poco a poco en una posición que daba la sensación de que era una roca humana—de… debes irte… eso… tienes que irte ahora… vete… por favor… vete.

Daba la sensación de que se lo decía mas a si mismo que a la pelirroja.

Sin embargo, pese a ese orden y que su cerebro le indicaba que huir sería la acción más inteligente que podía hacer no pudo hacerlo. Sabía que era una brutal imprudencia lo que tenía en mente. Aquella extraña doble personalidad de Amal le indicaba que no era un problema mental _muggle_ como la bipolaridad. Su propia magia la había avisado de que el sujeto que había en la mente de Amal era el que gobernaba su cuerpo. Y por el miedo atroz que sintió por esos instantes, le indicaban que era un ser con una ingente y demencial poderosa magia.

Con las rodillas temblorosas, se acercó con lentitud hacia Amal. No lo iba a abandonar. En su cabeza, no puedo evitar compararlo con un perro asustado que necesitaba atención.

—¿Puedo llamarte Amal?—preguntó Lily mientras se arrodillaba hacia él, pero manteniendo una distancia prudencial.

—Lo siento... lo... siento... Ti... tienes... q... que... i... ir... irte—dijo con un leve temblor en el cuerpo.

Lily pese a la cruda situación que estaba pasando se negó a acatar dicha acción. Era muy probable que aquella conducta insensata llegara a costarla un buen susto.

—Amal… estoy aquí. Se que no me harás daño.

Parecía un cachorro asustado. Tenía miedo de si mismo, eso era tan claro como el agua. Algo se desquebrajaba en su corazón al ver aquella insólita reacción.

—Por... favor… t...tien... tienes... q... que... i...irte... Por tu bien... —dijo sin dejar de agarrarse a los pelos con fuerza.—¡Vete por favor!—exclamó exaltado en un acto desesperado.

Claro que lo haría. ¡Encantada! Pero antes, tenía que asegurarse de una cosa. Se acercó a el, y se puso en frente de él.

—Amal, mirame.—habló con franqueza.

El moreno estaba en silencio, pero su cuerpo había dejado de temblar.

—Amal, por favor.

El chico fue elevando la mirada con las gafas aún puestas. No tenía ni el valor para mirarla a los ojos. Lily por su parte sonrió dulcemente al ver que Amal trataba de hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

—Lo siento, lo siento.—se disculpó el moreno.

Le recordaba a Severus cuando eran niños y el buscaba su consuelo. La reacción era tan similar que dolía.

—¿Tienes miedo?—preguntó de una manera cálida y amorosa.

El chico se mantuvo en silencio por un largo rato, estático, sin mover ni un músculo. Si no fuera por qué seguía respirando, Lily habría llegado a pensar de que trataba de una estatua. Con un arranque de valor, ajena a lo que podría pasar, se acercó aún más a el. Tanto, que podía sentir el calor que desprendía. Dejo que sus dedos tocasen la piel de Amal. Provocando que este echase la cabeza hacia atrás del miedo.

—No te haré daño, lo prometo.—susurró con tranquilidad.

Amal pareció confiar en aquellas palabras pero sin dejar de mantener en constante tensión su cuerpo.

Lily dejó que sus dedos empezasen a recorrer el rostro con suavidad. Y especialmente por la macabra cicatriz que tenía el muchacho en la boca. Sus dedos empezaron a bailar inconscientemente por aquella herida. Casi disfrutando de las serias hendiduras que tenía en la piel. No dejó que la repugnancia dominara sobre ella. No dejó que el miedo la sometiera. Tampoco el asco. De alguna manera, tenía el fuerte impulso de huir, pero no quería. Ella misma notaba el sufrimiento interno que tenía Amal. No sabía que era lo que tenía, ni por lo que había pasado. Pero quería hacerle entender que no estaba solo.

—No eres un monstruo. —alegó de manera sincera.

Se fijó en los labios del chico. Amal empezó a mordisquearlos con insistencia, viendo como empezaba a sangrar.

—¡No hagas eso!—exclamó con suavidad.

Curiosamente, Amal obedeció de inmediato la orden. El moreno no hablaba, parecía que se hubiese quedado en un estado permanente de trance. No decía nada, no se movía. Pero acataba las ordenes. Bueno, al menos se mantenía al borde de la consciencia.

Lily empezó a quitarle las gafas con suavidad. Y se dio cuenta con horror que Amal estaba con los ojos tan cerrados que lo único que lograría con esa acción sería empeorar su vista. El moreno estaba aterrado, no quería ni abrir los ojos y para colmo, lo hacía de esa manera tan cruda y brutal.

—Soy yo la que hace tener miedo ¿no?

Amal asintió furibundo en silencio. Era ella quien le estaba causando ese pánico, era ella quien estaba logrando que Amal tuviera el cuerpo así de tenso.

—Lo siento.—respondió inclinándose para darle un suave beso en la cabeza del chico.—No volverá a suceder.

Se levantó y se marchó con sigilo de aquel lugar.

Amal por su parte se quedó en la misma posición en la que Lily le había dejado. Temblando sin control y sintiendo que de un momento a otro iba a perder el control.

El perro se dirigió hacia Amal y lo miró por varios segundos. No pegó ningún ladrido, tan solo se limitó a sentarse a su lado.

—El parecido es terrible.

Amal abrió lo mas que pudo sus ojos para dirigirlos a la hermosa mujer hindú que había delante suyo.

—Tiene su esencia... casi la misma—dijo con una terrible agonía en su voz.

La mujer lo miró por unos segundos y se arrodilló ante Amal.

—Nunca dudo de ninguna de sus decisiones _Shree_ , pero creo que no contábamos con esto.

El moreno trato de tranquilizarse. Respiró profundamente mientras dejaba que el oxígeno retenido llegara a su cerebro.

—Seguiremos con lo acordado _Jodhaa_ , no te preocupes—respondió alzando la cabeza con una sonrisa—tal vez sea una señal de tus Dioses.

La médico sonrió de lado y tendió su mano para que Amal se levantase.

—Creo que si fuera así tendrían un terrible sentido del humor.

El moreno sonrió una vez más, mirando la puerta por donde había entrado y salido aquella chica. Casi como si su presencia hubiese sido una firme estela fantasmal que se había asentado en la habitación.

—Tengo un terrible presentimiento en todo esto amiga mía.

Jodhaa lo miró con preocupación. Que el bonachón de Amal dijera eso, no era un buen augurio.

Más bien, era terrible.

* * *

James miraba hacia todos lados como un maniático. No podía estar tranquilo. Sabía que estar en la biblioteca era un lugar bastante seguro y relativamente concurrido (únicamente por que tenían exámenes). Todos estaban hincando los codos para estudiar los dichosos exámenes que se les venían encima.

El chico levantó ligeramente la mirada para ver a un concienzudo Sirius repasando los escritos de las lecciones anteriores a la vez que había un estudioso Remus leyendo cada párrafo de su libro de teórico de Runas. Estaba seguro en el lugar donde estaba, no iba a aparecer Snape. No dudaba tampoco de que la acción que había cometido era imperdonable. Vale que golpeara a Severus… pero a Amal. Si Lily lo descubría jamás se lo perdonaría. ¡Por Merlín Santo! Ni el mismo era capaz de hacerlo.

¿Porque lo golpeo? Por la sencilla y llana razón de que se había juntado con Amal.

" _Joder James, ¿no podías ser más imbécil? ¿porque no te golpeas tu primero y ya si eso, golpeas a los demás_?" no podía perdonarse a si mismo lo que le había echo al moreno. Para colmo, el había sido amable con el desde el principio. Incluso rió ante el denigrante apodo que le habían puesto. Había sido educado, amable y servicial. No había echo nada que tuviera un motivo suficientemente sólido como para recibir semejante golpiza.

El odio por Severus estaba nublando cualquier rastro de juicio que le quedaba en su mente. Y eso lo asustaba mucho.

No podía olvidar los aterradores ojos de Severus mirándolo como el ser más repugnate e insignificante con el que se había topado. Aquella mirada cargada de asco y repugnancia, y lo que era peor. Esa mirada asesina que te avisaba que la venganza sería más que clara.

" _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._ " no lograba sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Amal haciéndole un corte de manga en medio de la paliza que le había dado. Esa maldita lealtad inequívoca, propia de un perro. Aquella firme decisión de permanecer a su lado pese a conocer ese rasgo más oscuro y misántropo de Severus. Puede, que fuera aquello lo que hizo que James perdiera el control.

 _"¿En que diablos me e convertido?"_

Posó su mirada en su libro. Ya habían pasado varios Slytherin mirándolos como tres viles gusanos de tierra. Las ignoró por completo. No estaba con fuerzas para iniciar una absurda pelea sin pena ni gloria. Trató de centrarse una vez más en el libro que tenía delante. No podía darse el lujo de bajar las buenas notas que tenía. Por un corto periodo logró centrar su atención en los apuntes escritos sobre la teoría de la estrella de Merlín.

—Lily ¿te apuntas?

La voz de Remus despertó de la pequeña ensoñación que tenía, levantó la cabeza y vio a su novia con una extraña expresión en la cara.

—¿Estás bien pelirroja?—preguntó Sirius al notar también el rostro de la chica.

Lily por su parte, hizo una sonrisa forzada y se sentó con un rostro agrio y lleno de disgusto.

—Si solo… nada. Estoy bien, gracias—respondió tratando de quitar importancia al asunto.

—¿De verdad? Vamos, eso no se lo cree ni Sirius—dijo con un tono de humor Lupin, ganándose de propina un suave puñetazo en el hombro.

Lily sonrió ligeramente. Por Merlín, la imagen de Amal con los ojos morados, encogiéndose en el suelo del miedo que tenía. Que decir del repentino cambio de comportamiento. Estaba segura al cien por cien que no era por enfermedades mentales procedentes del mundo muggle.

—Es sobre Vivar… es… extraño.

Los tres fruncieron el ceño.

—¿Vivar? ¿que ocurrió con él?—preguntó James tratando de no alterarse—¿te hizo algo?

—No, no es eso… más bien que es… es… es el mismo. Su personalidad… como decirlo… es extraña.

Remus pareció comprender a que se refería. Pero por el momento, optó por callarse.

—Pero más extraño aún es que alguien le dio una paliza.

Sirius enarcó la ceja.—¿Una paliza? No creo que Vivar sea la clase de persona que se meta en líos.—acotó mientras limpiaba la pluma.

James se puso tenso. No sabía por donde iba a salir Lily, pero estaba seguro que sería algo que no le iría a gustar.

—Lo sé, eso es lo más extraño. Creo que conoce a su agresor pero se negó en decirme quien era—Lily frunció el ceño—¿sabéis que es lo peor? Que ni si quiera podía abrir los ojos sin que le causase dolor. No se quien a sido el animal que le ha echo algo como eso, pero tendría que ser expulsado.—argumentó mientras abrió un enorme y avejentado libro de texto.

Los Merodeadores se miraron los unos a los otros.

—Habrá sido un Slytherin—añadió James como si el tema no fuera con él.

—Eso mismo pensé yo, se lo pregunté pero el se limitó a negar con la cabeza.—Lily frunció el morro—de echo, me dijo que el también le hizo daño.

—¿Como estaba Vivar?—preguntó astutamente Potter mientras pasaba la hoja de su libro.

La chica pelirroja renegó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Al principio no noté nada raro. Tenía tiritas y parches en la cara pero nada serio. Puede que algún que otro moretón en los labios pero no era muy visible, tal vez por el tono de su piel. Ahora que hago memoria, recuerdo que tenía las manos vendadas pero no pensé que fuera nada serio. No estaba escayolada ni nada de eso. Supuse que fue por heridas de usar maquinaria.—Lily estubo en un pequeño pero intenso silencio—por Circle… llevaba unas gafas de sol dentro de una habitación. Se las quité y descubrí que tenía los ojos totalmente negros de los golpes que le habían dado.

—Espera, ¿Quieres decir que lo golpearon al estilo _muggle_?—preguntó Sirius con una claro rastro de sorpresa en su voz.—¿sin usar magia?

—Creo que si—concordó Lily— además ese desgraciado se ensañó con él. Oh dios, si le vierais… ni siquiera era capaz de abrir los ojos del todo. Alrededor de las cuencas estaba repleto de manchas moradas, verdes y amarillas… solo de recordarlo se me revuelve el estómago.

Remus la miró con preocupación. Y lo único que pudo hacer en ese instante fue frotar su mano contra la espalda de la chica tratando de darle el animarla lo mejor que podía.

—Tal vez si el denunciara podría… —la voz de Sirius se quedó en el aire. Sus compañeros lo miraron extrañados. Sin saber el porqué de su repentino silencio.

—¿Que ocurre?—preguntó Lily.

—Es _Quejicus_ … y viene hacia nosotros.—respondió con una mirada desconfiada.

Los tres se giraron y en efecto, Severus se dirigía hacia ellos como un basilisco. James de inmediato dejó que su mano fuera de manera casi instintiva a su varita.

—¡Potter!—la suave, pero fuerte exclamación llamó la atención de muchos alumnos. Que no dudaron en posar sus miradas en aquellas personas.

—No empecemos ninguna pelea—trató de calmar la situación Remus.

—Cierra la boca perro sarnoso.—respondió Severus con claro veneno en su voz mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa de estos. El Slytherin le lanzó una aterradora mirada a James, augurándole que su futuro no era nada prometedor.—tu y yo vamos a hablar.

James no dudó en levantarse y apuntarlo con su varita.

—No creáis nada de lo que salga de la boca de esta víbora.

Tanto los Merodeadores, como los profesores y los alumnos que habían en ese lugar se alertaron al ver el muy probable duelo que habría entre los dos.

Sin embargo, Severus tenía otros planes y entre ellos, no estaba tener público.

Severus entrecerró los ojos, dio un buen suspiro y en un rápido movimiento se acercó al Gryffindor. Tocándole en el hombro y despareciendo de la biblioteca en un remolino negro, dejando atrás una estela de sorpresa y miedo.


	10. Capítulo 10: Dulce venganza

_"Dijiste que nunca quisiste verme herido. ¿Cerraste los ojos cuando lloré?"_

Anónimo.

* * *

Lo primero que sintió James fue que su espalda fue duramente golpeada en un suelo de madera polvoriento, oscuro y mugroso.

El chico logró entreabrir los ojos. Viendo unas vigas avejentadas que le resultaban muy familiares.

—¿Que pasa Potter? ¿has olvidado donde llevas al sucio de tu perro a transformarse en luna llena?—preguntó con malicia mientras Severus empezaba a dar vueltas alrededor de James.

El león trató de levantarse, pero la varita del Slytherin apuntándolo le indicaba que era una buena idea.

—Te salvé de que te matase Snape.

—¡Oh!, ¿Ahora soy Snape?—Severus se inclinó hacia el Gryffindor clavándole su varita en la yugular con fuerza—¿Que creías que debería hacer Potter?—preguntó con un suave susurro parecido a una serpiente—¿besarte los pies por que así no tendrías que dar explicaciones de que el cucho sarnoso de Black me atrajo aquí para matarme? ¿que me salvaste por conveniencia? Porque algo tan jugoso como un licántropo en un colegio es muy tentador ¿no crees?

James apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. Fue iluso al pensar que podría usar aquello como bote de salva vidas. Grave error.

El Slytherin se enderezó de repente sin dejar de apuntarlo con su varita.

—¡Levanta!

James acató las ordenes sin rechistar. Su propio instinto le indicaba que aquel momento no era el más idóneo para revelarse contra uno de los mejores duelistas que había en Hogwarts.

—Dime Potter—escupió con asco—¿que creer que te va a ocurrir ahora?

James levantó el mentón sin dejar que el miedo que tenía en esos momentos hiciera que se doblegara ante aquella serpiente que era más una víbora que otra cosa.

—Hum, no lo sé ¿porque no me lo dices?—respondió levantando las manos en señal de rendición.—¿sabes? No te deseo mal, suficiente tienes con esa cara.

—Oh, la arrogancia de los Potter no tiene límites.—sonrió sarcásticamente— que lástima que no te vaya a durar mucho. —Severus alzó su varita, y sin rastro de conciencia alzó su varita.— _Crucio_.

En ese momento un rayo rojo impactó en el pecho de James causándole una terrible agonía en su cuerpo. Cientos y cientos de cuchillos al rojo vivo se insertaban en su piel. Los gritos no tardaron en hacer oír. Los alaridos de James eran tan fuertes que Severus tuvo que taparse los oídos de lo molesto que era. No supo cuanto tiempo había retenido el hechizo. Quería seguir, seguir hasta volverlo loco, pero en caso de hacerlo no podría seguir haciéndole el daño que el deseaba.

Hizo un suave gesto con la varita. Más bien con una arrolladora desgana provocando que el tormento del león se terminara finalmente.

James trató de pegar bocanadas de aire. No podía más, quería acabar con ese dolor de inmediato. No sabía como Severus había logrado recuperarse con ese velocidad. Y más aún al comprender el verdadero dolor que significaba pasar por esa imperdonable. Todavía podía sentir los cuchillos en sus ligamentos musculares, todavía podía sentir como el fuego le quemaba el cerebro. El terrible dolor de que sus entrañas habían sido atravesado con un hierro incandescente.

—Dime Potter ¿te diviertes?—preguntó Severus dejando que su pie pisara sin contemplación el estómago del león—tendrías que mirarte. Una escena preciosa. El león bajo los pies de una serpiente. Algo irónico ¿no crees?

James no podía ni pensar con claridad. Aquel hechizo había agotado todo rastro de mínima fuerza para defenderse. Ahora estaba a la merced de aquel alumno demente que disfrutaba como perturbado con su dolor.

—Tengo curiosidad, ¿que fue lo que detono la ira del aclamado y amado san Potter?—Severus se puso en cuclillas, agachándose hasta llegar casi a su misma altura—Vivar es un tipo de naturaleza tranquila, por eso pregunto; ¿que fue lo que hizo que te ensañaras con él?

James respiró con dificultad. Contestaría a todas las preguntas, eso sin dudarlo. No quería volver a sentir ese terrible hechizo en su cuerpo.

—L… l… lo s…sien… to.—dijo como pudo en un arranque de fuerzas—no… no… s… se q… que m…e… ocu...rrió. N… n… no s… se q… que p… a… a… so.—James trató de acomodar su espalda en la pared—¿q… que… m… ás… d… da? E… el… e… es… ta… b… bi… bien.—trató de exculparse como pudo.

Severus sin embargo sintió una renovada ira ¿el estaba bien? ¡lo había dejado hospitalizado con huesos rotos! Aunque, por otro lado, Snape no se sorprendió en absoluto de aquella reacción. La mala costumbre de Potter era sin dudas, no cargar con la culpa. Como si el siempre fuera la víctima. Algo, que definitivamente enfureció al Slytherin.

—Te diré unas cuantas cosas. —dijo con un escalofriante tono de voz mientras agarraba por los pelos la cabeza de James—le partiste el pómulo, los ligamentos de la espalda; los destrozaste. Sus manos lo mismo. Su cara, oh. Si que te cebaste. La ceja partida, parte del cráneo fracturado, la nariz rota… y así un largo etcétera—Severus apretó aún más su agarre, empezando a causarle aún más dolor en el cuero cabelludo—ni siquiera conmigo llegué a tener ese estado tan decrépito y miserable.

James tragó con fuerza y en cuestión de segundos su cuerpo se elevó. Snape lo estaba levantando tirándole de los pelos. No pudo ni si quiera llegar a tener un pensamiento claro y lógico de la situación cuando sintió que su rostro era salvajemente estampado contra la pared. La sangre del chico empezó a brotar con fuerza, sintiendo como caía por su rostro. No se atrevía ni a abrir los ojos. De primeras, por que de hacerlo, sentiría que los cristales de sus gafas se clavarían en sus globos oculares.

El agarre del Slytherin cesó, dejando que este cayera abruptamente al suelo con un terrible dolor en la cabeza, con el sonid sordo de las gafas rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

—¿T… tan… to… t… te… im...por...ta?— preguntó incrédulo el Gryffindor al ver en la situación en la que estaba envuelto.

El extraño silencio de Severus hizo que James tuviera fuerzas para darse la vuelta y observar aquella casi imposible expresión de Snape. Lo miró por unos instantes. Parecía confundido. E incluso, el mismo no parecía ni saber por qué estaba llegando hasta esos extremos. Parecía estar teniendo un fuerte debate moral interno.

Severus no comprendía porque ese fuerte apego por el __muggle__ _._ Un simple y vulgar __Squib__ que no tenía mucho de especial. Demasiados secretos que cargaba en su espalda y que claramente no iba a revelar. Así que; ¿porqué esa preocupación? ¿porque esa inesperada ira al verlo en ese estado? ¿porque esa intensa sensación de hacerle saber que sentía culpa? No era una persona que le preocupase lo que al resto del mundo le pasara… ¿pero porque con Amal si? Ni si quiera habían llegado a conocerse, ni siquiera tenían los mismo años de amistad que había tenido con Lily… ¿porque él? Un sin fín de preguntas cargadas de dudas revoloteaban en su cabeza.

Severus fue bajando lentamente la varita. Dejando que en sus oídos entrasen la burlesca risa de James.

—N… ni… t… tu… m… mis… mo… lo… s… sa… bes.

Por el momento, Severus no sintió la necesidad de maldecirlo. Ya estaba en unas terribles condiciones como para pensar que podría ser una amenaza.

—M… mi… r… ate… pa… te… ti… co.

Severus enarcó la ceja de manera burlona.

—Lo dice el que esta en el suelo arrastrándose como un miserable gusano.

Severus hincó la rodilla en el mugroso suelo y acercó su rostro contra el suyo.

—Sabes Potter, dicen que soy el mejor en _legeremancia._ Tengo curiosidad por saber que fue lo que realmente pasó en el torreón de astronomía.

James negó la cabeza con insistencia, si el viera los motivos por los que golpeó a Vivar sabía que nada bueno iba a salir. Tenía la terrible sensación de que el no viviría para contarlo. Y sabía que aunque quisiera hacer _oclumancia_ no podría contrarrestarlo teniendo en cuneta el terrible estado en el que se encontraba.

Severus, pese a la insistente negación de James no tuvo ninguna dificultad en derribar las frágiles barreras que Potter había creado. En cuestión de segundos. Se quedó flotando en el aire de sus recuerdos. Vio la absurda charla que había tenido entre su séquito de inútiles. Hablando de arreglar la radio de Peter, hablando de dichosos partido. Conversaciones banales y sin sentido. Viajó enseguida al torreón donde James se había ido. Escuchó la conversación entre James y Amal. Y lo que vino después… aquello… De alguna forma, algo se rompió en él.

La manera en que empezó a desvelar la oscura naturaleza de Severus. Aquella forma tan baja y rastrera de revelar oscuros secretos. Aquellas terribles ansias de separarlo de él. Pero sobre todo, la terrible lealtad de Amal hacia el. La golpiza que sometió a Amal, ver como lanzaba de un lugar a otro como un niño enrabietado. La forma en que lo insultaba. Pero no pudo evitar, que se le quedara grabado en la escena el momento en que le volvió a preguntar si ahora volvía separarse de el.

 _"Sueña maldito hijo de perra"_

Aquellas palabras resonaban como timbales en su cabeza. La acción de valor, que pese en esa situación tuvo el arranque de osadía en hacerle en las condiciones en las que se encontraba un corte de manga.

Vio el cobarde acto de James en hechizar la puerta para que nadie entrara. El descaro de irse de rositas y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

Salió de la mente del Gryffindor. Sin llegar a creer lo que había pasado.

¿Porque Amal? ¿porque esa lealtad hacia esa persona? Justamente alguien como Severus ¿porque después de haberlo humillado, denigrado e insultado lo estaba defendiendo? ¿porque permanecer todavía a su lado? La rabia lo estaba consumiendo, la ira lo estaba controlando. Quería más, quería torturarlo de las peores formas. Torturarlo hasta que se volviera loco y no pudiera ni pensar con claridad. Y, pese a las circunstancias, tenía la vaga sensación de que él mismo, si no se controlaba acabaría matándolo. No por que no quisiera. Lo único que lo paraba era la idea de tener que ir a Azkaban.

Algo terrible empezó a emerger de su interior. Algo terrible y escalofriante. Sus ojos negros perdieron el mínimo rastro de humanidad que le quedaban en los ojos. Y sin compasión empezó a asestar los mismos golpes que James asestó con anterioridad a Amal. No podía controlarse, la imagen de Amal con el rostro ensangrentado. En el suelo. Respirando como podía. Más bien, luchando por respirar. La manera tan mezquino, canalla, rastrero y miserable en que golpeó a aquel muggle dominó por completo sus sentidos.

Estaba perdiendo el control de cualquier rastro de misericordia. No era suficiente. No bastaba con que Severus no sintiera ni siquiera sus nudillos, no era suficiente. Quería hacerlo sufrir, quería que sintiera el mismo dolor que le había causado a Amal.

Cuando notó que los nudillos le dolían con intensidad se levantó del suelo con algo más de calma. Respiró varias veces, tratando de recobrar el aliento perdido.

El chico lo apuntó con su varita con aburrimiento.

—¿Te has muerto ya?—preguntó mientras pisaba con fuerza la cabeza del león.

James escupió burbujas de sangre que borbotaban de su garganta.

—T… to… d… a… b… ía… n… o.

Severus lo miró de arriba abajo con una rabia inhumana. Mientras todavía trataba de procesar el motivo de la brutal paliza al muggle.

" _Lo golpeó por el simple echo de mantenerse firme en su decisión de querer estar a su lado."_

Severus, que momentos anteriores estaba repleto de una rabia iracunda, pasó a una pacífica y tranquila. Aterrando aún más al Gryffindor, augurándole que lo se le venía encima no iba a ser nada bueno. Más aún, cuando tenía esa extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

Ya era hora de poner a prueba su experimento.

El Slytherin alzó la varita y lo apuntó con desgano.

— _Sectumsempra_.

Una brillante luz blanca impactó contra el cuerpo de James provocando cientos de cortes profundos en su cuerpo. La blusa, que antes estaba manchada de suciedad y salpicaduras de sangre no tardó en teñirse absolutamente de rojo. Severus no podía sentir ni el más mínimo ápice de lástima. No podía, ni quería. Si con eso podía torturarlo estaba más que satisfecho.

—Pobre Peter, no debe de estar muy cómodo en San Mungo.—soltó con veneno en su voz. James, de inmediato se revolvió pese a las terribles condiciones en las que se encontraban. Ahora era el quien estaba rabioso en ese instante. Severus por su lado, paseó con tranquilidad, consiguiendo el efecto deseado— ¿que crees que pasó? Si lo vieras… llorando como un bebé por que no le escuchabais. Por que le hicisteis creer que era un vulgar adulador. —Severus se agacho apuntándole con la varita—vosotros lo matasteis no yo. Yo lo único que hice fue abrirle los ojos.

—¡Mientes!—vociferó con fuerza.

—¿Mentir? ¿yo? No, solo le fui empujando a un precipicio del cual se caería de todas maneras. Lo único que hice fue… acelerar algo que era inevitable.

James lloraba de rabia, de dolor y de impotencia. Quería estrangularlo allí mismo. Hacerle sufrir.

—V… viv...ar. —una suave risa en medio de toda la sangre que tenía en la boca apareció en su rostro— el ser… á… qui… en… su… fra.

Severus lo miró con repugnancia. Y volvió clavar su varita en la yugular del Gryffindor.

—En ese caso, desvelare en tan importante secreto de que el sarnoso de Lupin es un jodido Licántropo.—pese a la cara ensangrentada pudo ver el miedo que apareció en los ojos avellanas de este—¿cuanto crees que tardarán el colegio entero en descubrir sus desapariciones en luna llena? ¿cuanto crees que tardarán todos los alumnos en atar cabos? No te conviene Potter tenerme de enemigo. Habéis agotado mi paciencia. Separasteis a Lily de mi y no es algo que te vaya a perdonar.

—¿S… e… pa… rar… la?—el chico volvió a reír—t… u… la… abri… stes… l… os… o… jos.—respondió con los mismos argumentos que le dió el Slytherin.

Severus lo miró con indiferencia, como si estuviera viendo el crecer del pasto del césped de Hogwarts.

— _ _Crucio__ _._ —volvió a repetir con astenia.

Esta vez, James no tuvo fuerzas ni para gritar. Aquel terrible dolor envolvió todo su ser. Asegurándole que lo que estaba sintiendo era algo "suave".

Severus lo miraba sin compasión. Pero otras dudas empezaron a invadir en su mente. ¿que era lo que le diferenciaba de Potter? ¿acaso no estaba haciendo lo mismo que él? ¿acaso James no había tomado represalias por el daño psicológico que había recibido su amigo? ¿En que le convertía? Sabía, que muy a su pesar que James tenía razón respecto a Lily. El mismo la había alejado de el. No fue el terrible insulto de " _Sangresucia"_ si no las pequeñas cosas que habían empezado a fragmentar su amistad. Aquellos comentarios condescendientes sobre los hijos de _muggles_. La obsesión por las artes oscuras. Las veces que no hacía nada cuando escuchaba comentarios despectivos sobre los orígenes de Evans.

No obstante, tan pronto tuvo esas dudas en su mente desaparecieron al instante. El no era un santo, pero a diferencia de Potter, el tenía sus propios motivos para pensar en el modo en que pensaba.

El lo había destruido. Tanto como James lo había echo con el.

Estaba seguro, que después del modo en que había torturado a James, Lily no volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Ahora si que se había convertido en un verdadero monstruo. Al menos para los ojos de la chica.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Ni el tiempo en que había torturado salvajemente a James. Estaba cansado, agotado, solo quería irse a dormir. Con una ancha sonrisa en la boca, pero dormir al fin y al cabo.

Agradeció internamente el acto de Dumbledoore de revelarle que la casa de los gritos había una runa de traslación donde Lupin lo usaba para transformarse.

Alzó la mirada en un pequeño ventanuco que había en la parte más alta de la casa. Uno donde las raíces del sauce boxeador dejaba entrever un rastro de luz. No era del todo oscuro, pero la llegada de la noche saludaba con insistencia. Severus se levantó de la silla casi mohosa y carcomida por las polillas. Dejando que un molesto rechineo recorriera la habitación. Posó su mirada en el maltratado cuerpo de James, estaba inconsciente. Realmente se había cebado con el. Pero, se sentía tranquilo. No había rastro de culpabilidad en sus acciones. No sentía que lo que había echo estaba mal, más bien, era una total y absoluta indiferencia.

Dejó que su pie se apoyara en el maltrecho hombro del Gryffindor recibiendo un quejido de dolor. Más bien, un acto reflejo.

—Al menos tengo la decencia de llevarte a la enfermería.—escupió con rabia.

Y en el acto, los dos chicos desaparecieron.

Severus vio que no había nadie en la enfermería a excepción de Albus Dumbledoore que le estaba esperando como ellos habían acordado.

—¿Estás satisfecho?—aquella pregunta no estaba cargada de rencor o de decepción. Más bien, como una lógica obviedad.

—Nunca lo estaré.—respondió de manera escueta.

El hombre avejentado sonrió suavemente y se acercó al chico que estaba tumbado en el suelo sangrando con tal intensidad que uno se asustaría al pensar que podría morir en ese mismo instante.

—Han sido siete... Siete años en un solo día—murmuró para si mismo.

El mago no pudo decir nada más que sentir culpabilidad en esos momentos. Sabía que tenía que haber cuidado y protegido a ese chico. Que ese era su deber. Pero lo había usado como cambio de moneda para un vil y bajo propósito aunque en un futuro sumamente necesario.

—Creo que después de esto, no se acercará a ti por una temporada.—sonrió con complicidad—no te preocupes muchacho, yo me encargaré. Les diré a las enfermeras que os peleasteis cerca del sauce boxeador . Tu tuviste suerte y no te pilló por sorpresa pero el señor Potter fue…

—Daño colateral.

Albus lo miró con cierta simpatía.

—Si, daño colateral.

El Slytherin echó un ultimo vistazo al cuerpo de James mientras era levitado por el Director mientras hizo ademán de irse.

—Si mi vieja memoria no me falla, Vivar está en estos momentos en el ala oeste, sexto piso. Concretamente en el pasillo de _Glanmore Peakes._ — acotó como si aquello no fuera con él.

Severus asintió con la cabeza y se marchó por donde había venido. Tenía que verlo cuanto antes. El día anterior trató de visitarlo pero se encontró una cama totalmente vacía. No había ni rastro de Amal. Quería encontrarlo, hablar con el. No estaba seguro de que exactamente. Pero tenía al menos que cerciorarse con sus propios ojos que el moreno estaba bien. Tenía que deshacerse cuanto antes de aquella terrible sensación de ansiedad. Ansiedad que no lo dejaba en paz.

A medida que caminaba los recuerdos de Amal magullado, herido y golpeado llegaban como bombas a su mente.

 _"Severus podrá ser muchas cosas, pero me mantendré firme en mi decisión de seguir a su lado."_

Snape tuvo que pararse por unos instantes. ¿Porque dolía tanto? ¿porque Amal era tan terco que optó por ser leal a alguien como el a sabiendas de la paliza que recibiría? Lo peor, es que no era ese preciso motivo por el que dolía tanto la acción del moreno.

¿Porque no pudo hacer eso mismo Lily?

 _"Me mantendré firme en mi decisión de seguir a su lado."_

¿Por qué no pudo hacer lo mismo la chica a la que tanto adoraba? ¿por qué no pudo ayudarlo en un momento donde tuvo la mayor crisis de su vida?

¿Por qué… Lily no pudo ser igual de leal que Amal?

Oh, por Merlín. Aquello estaba empezando a afectarlo más de lo que el quería. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Eso no importaba ahora, ya tendría tiempo para tener debates morales consigo mismo. Ahora lo único que importaba era encontrar a Amal. Subió por la gran escalera de Hogwarts que lo llevó al sexto piso.

Se dirigió hacia un largo pasillo repleto de cuadros y armaduras medievales. No recordaba la última vez que puso un pie en la ala oeste. Puede que alguna vez en su primer año en su descubrimiento con el gigantesco castillo.

A medida que andaba por aquella elegante alfombra roja pudo escuchar a lo lejos unas voces cargadas de largas risotadas. Se acercó con lentitud, casi incluso con sigilo, donde poco a poco se hacían más nítidos aquellos sonidos. Había una puerta de una elegante talla propia de expertos ebanistas con el grabado de un barco luchando contra un pulpo gigante. Se acercó y vio que estaba Amal con aquella bella mujer hindú riendo a carcajadas.

No pudo evitar echar un vistazo a la habitación. Había una gigantesca chimenea encendía. Tan grande, como hipnótico el hermoso baile creado por las llamas de fuego. Los detalles dorados y rojizos del salón hacía que fuera más que evidente que el _Glanmore Peakes_ había sido un mago escocés de Gryffindor famoso por haber matado a la serpiente de mar de _Cromer_. Puede que de ahí hubiese usado los colores de su casa para adornar, tanto el salón como el corredor del pasillo.

Dorado y escarlata.

Se fijó en los elegantes muebles de ébano, la elegante talla y los cientos de cuadros de navíos que adornaban la habitación. Quisiera o no, muy a su pesar, sus ojos no podían evitar analizar la brillante habitación.

Dejó que su vista se posara en la mujer estaba sentada en un elegante sillón dorado, propio de la alta nobleza mágica mientras que hablaba en hindí, a la vez que peinaba el cabello rebelde del moreno. Amal, por su lado, estaba de espaldas a la mujer, sentado en suelo con una pequeña mesa de patas cortas de madera donde aparentemente estaba arreglando un pequeño reloj de bolsillo. Tenía unas gafas negras, con varios parches y tiritas alrededor de la cara, que decir de las vendas que tenía en las manos.

 _"Me mantendré firme en mi decisión de seguir a su lado."_

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. La traidora de su mente no paraba de restregarle por la cara la imagen de Vivar golpeado y magullado. Abrió ligeramente el umbral, y apoyó su todo su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta. De alguna forma la imagen de aquellos dos le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

Parecían marido y mujer.

Podía notar la perfecta sintonía que se profesaban aquellos dos. El mutuo cariño y respeto que había entre ambos. La clara cercanía que había. Oh, como recordaba aquella sensación. Como recordaba esa extraña sensación fantasmal que se había quedado en lo más profundo de su alma.

Estaban cantando. Bueno, unicamente la mujer. Amal se limitaba a escuchar con una suave sonrisa.

Aunque no le gustase reconocerlo, la mujer tenía una bonita voz. Incluso, se tomó las molestias de cerrar los ojos y dejar que sus oídos se deleitaran con aquella canción. No sabía que decía, ni tampoco el mensaje que quería dar. Pero la suave melodía propugnada por la mujer le indicaba que desde luego, era algo armonioso cargado de un profundo afecto y amor.

Cuanta... calma daba aquella hermosa voz. Parecía como si te estuviera quitando un peso de encima.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo escuchando, tenía la sensación de que si tenía la osadía de interrumpir aquella hermosa melodía ni el mismo sería capaz de perdonárselo.

—Parece que tenemos compañía.

La suave voz de Amal despertó del pequeño ensueño que había tenido. La hermosa melodía se había acabado. Abrió los ojos y vio que, tanto Amal como Jodhaa giraron sus cabezas para observar al Slytherin. Aunque con una contraste muy diferente.

Vivar tenía un semblante tranquilo, sereno, manso. Mientras que la mujer Hindú no se molesto en ocultar su evidente desagrado ante la presencia del joven. Si las miradas matasen, definitivamente el ya estaría criando malvas hace mucho tiempo.

—Os dejaré a solas—dijo la mujer con cariño al moreno. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta no sin antes mirar con una profunda molestia al Slytherin. Como si su simple existencia fuera un error de la naturaleza.

Amal se levantó con un suave gemido.

—¿En que puedo ayudar?—preguntó de repente el mecánico mientras apartaba con el pie la mesa de patas cortas.

Severus se quedó por unos instante confundido. Había entendido claramente la pregunta, pero no comprendía a que se refería.

—No es eso… era simplemente... ver como estabas.—ni el mismo sabía de donde le habían salido esas repentinas fuerzas para ser capaz de hacer semejante declaración. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se apoyó en ella.

Amal sin embargo no parecía estar muy contento. Su sonrisa se borró de inmediato.

—¿Que te ocurrió en las manos? ¡Virgen santísima!. ¿Quien te a hecho esto? ¿otra vez esos animales?—preguntó alterado y atropellándose con las palabras.

Severus negó con la cabeza, por alguna razón la voz se negaba a salir de su garganta. Amal se acercó a él, sin embargo, el moreno se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial. Daba la sensación de que temía a acercarse al Slytherin.

Algo que notó el Slytherin

—¿Que fue lo que ocurrió? ¿ que pasó para que el director y yo te encontrásemos en ese estado?— muy bien sabía Severus lo que realmente había ocurrido entre Potter y Amal. Sabía con total exactitud lo que había pasado. El detonante. Pero, por alguna razón, quiso escuchar la versión de Amal. Y estaba seguro que sería muy diferente a lo que realmente había pasado.

El _Squib_ dejo que su cuerpo de relajara.

—Nada en especial. Simplemente una tonta pelea entre dos burros—acotó con humor.

Sin embargo, el Slytherin no estaba para reírse (nunca lo estaba). Y ni mucho menos estaba para burlarse después de lo que había visto.

—Conozco a Potter desde hace mucho tiempo Vivar… el no golpea así como así.—respondió levantando la cabeza para encararlo.

Amal sin embargo, tenía una vez más esa tranquilidad tan sumamente propia de él.

—Es… complicado—suspiró— ¿si te lo digo me dirás que ocurrió con tus nudillos para que estén en ese estado?

Severus negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe—respondió con su característica voz arisca.

El chico resopló con desgano ante le reacia declaración de Severus.

—Estaba arreglando un reloj y vino el chico de las gafas. Empezamos a hablar de lo divino y de lo humano. No recuerdo el como, ni el porqué pero acabamos hablando de su bonita novia. A mi no me interesaba así que mandé a freír espárragos. El se enfadó, yo me puse burro; el, como un toro. Y bueno… acabamos así. La verdad, no hay mucho misterio. No fue algo que especialmente…—Amal se quedó pensativo—no sé, no fue algo glorioso. Dos imbéciles peleando como animales. Puff, ya ves tu.

—¿Eso es todo?

Severus vio como se tensaba ligeramente. Fue algo imperceptible, pero el lo notó.

—Si, enserio. Fui idiota al pensar que saldría airoso luchando contra un mago.—respondió con una suave risa a la vez que se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo.

Severus sin embargo se acercó a el con una firmeza y una seguridad que provocó que Amal diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Eh, ¿Q… que ocurre? ¿hi… hice algo mal?—preguntó con un ligero tartamudeo.

Severus daba miedo de esa forma. No decía nada, tan solo lo miraba con esa expresión inescrutable en su rostro. De alguna forma, Amal acabó sentándose abruptamente en el sofá.

—¿Entonces por qué los recuerdos de Potter son totalmente distintos?—preguntó dejando que su cabeza se inclinara ligeramente hacia él. Provocando que Amal poco a poco se quisiera hundir con el sofá—mentiroso.

El _Squib_ tragó con fuerza mientras se hundía en el sillón a medida que las palabras de Severus salían de su boca. Pese a que eran suaves y calmadas. Para Amal resultaba totalmente intimidantes.

—Lo siento—murmuró.

—¡No te disculpes!—bramó Severus.—¡maldita sea! ¡¿tienes algún problema por el que disculpas constantemente?!.—acotó mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz con molestia.

De alguna forma, por irónico que pareciera, la disculpa de Amal funcionó. Aquello logró que Severus dejara ese aire tan sumamente amenazante y pasara a uno de simple molestia. De alguna forma, aquello era un buen cambio. Y viniendo de el. Era algo.

Amal se acodó en el sillón de tapiz rojo.

—¿Todo?

—Todo—respondió Severus.

El Slytherin lo miró, vio la clara incomodidad que tenía el chico así que, dejó que su mirada se ablandase.

—¿Porque? Después de todo lo que te dije.—el chico renegó con la cabeza—no logro comprender que después de que te humillara fueras tan idiota en… en… —se maldijo a si mismo por ser incapaz de pronunciar una miserable palabra que se negaba a salir de su boca.

—¿Estar a tu lado?—terminó con inseguridad Amal.

Severus lo miró durante un largo silencio. Sin poder procesar todo lo que le había ocurrido en un solo día. Sin embargo asintió con la cabeza.

—Si. ¿Porque yo? De todos las magos que hay en el maldito castillo.—bufó con molestia, Severus viéndose en la situación en la que estaba metido no pudo evitar en pensar en lo ridículo que era. Él, con un simple muggle. Perdiendo la cabeza por alguien qeu precisamente odiaba. Cerró sus puños con fuerza—¿porque tú?—escupió con ira— De entre todas las personas que hay en este ancho mundo. Por qué justamente alguien como tú.

Amal por su parte, no parecía ni tan siquiera alterado. Tal vez curioso.

—¿Que es lo que tanto te asusta?—preguntó Amal mientras se enderezaba del cómodo sillón escarlata.

Severus abrió los ojos con fuerza. ¿Que era lo que tanto le asustaba? Era verdad, ¿por qué tenía tanto miedo de las nuevas sensaciones que empezaba a tener? Miedo, culpabilidad, dolor… una extraña angustia empezó a gobernar su mente. Dominando todos los campos de lógica que tenía el chico. La sola imagen de tener que volver a pasar por el dolor de ser rechazado, de volver a sentir ese vacío infernal en su alma, de volver a sentir que no tenía nadie en el mundo era lo que realmente le aterraba.

En pocas palabras, que lo volvieran a hacer daño.

—¿Que es lo que te aterra?—volvió preguntar Amal, alzando la cabeza.

Severus tragó fuertemente. Ahora, era el quien estaba acorralado como un cachorro asustado. ¿Que era lo que le aterraba? ¿que era lo que le daba tanto miedo?

Volver a confiar en alguien.

La sola idea de sentir aprecio, cariño, afecto, simpatía y un sin fín de sentimientos por otra persona era algo que lo aterraba. Pensar que después de que el se abriera hacia ese sujeto y que este lo echase de su vida por sus errores… era algo que no quería repetir. No lo soportaría. El recuerdo de Lily… la forma en que lo desecho, sus terribles palabras… no, no iba a volverlo a repetir. No de nuevo.

—No te acerques a mi—respondió con rabia.—Mírate, alguien como tú con alguien como yo. No me hagas reir

Sin embargo, Amal pareció quedarse bajo un extraño pacifismo.

—¿Porqué? ¿porqué no puedo acercarme a ti?—preguntó Amal.

El Slytherin quiso correr de ese lugar. Maldijo a sus adentros haberse preocupado. Tenía que haberse ido. Amal estaba aparentemente bien, no había nada de que preocuparse. Diablos ¡tenía que haberse marchado en su momento! El terco _Squib_ le estaba mostrando claramente que el no se iría sin respuestas era el.

—¿Porque?

—¡Deja de preguntarme!

—¿Porque no?

Severus trataba inútilmente de liberarse del agarre de Amal, liberarse de aquellas palabras. Podía irse, podía irse en ese mismo instante, pero algo se lo impedía. ¿Estaba asustado?, no, estaba aterrado. Amal era un remolino lleno de caos que estaba destrozando cada muro que había construido alrededor suyo. El lo estaba destrozando. Quebrando cada armadura que el se había impuesto. Despedazando esa coraza insensible que tantos años había llevado a sus espaldas.

—Solo aléjate de mí.

—Dame una razón.—replicó con testarudez el moreno.

—¿¡Te parece poco la paliza que te han propinado!?—exclamó iracundo el Slytherin—¡Mirate! ¡ese puerco te dejó en la enfermería!… ¡Dos semanas! ¿¡no es suficiente motivo!?

Amal se encogió de hombros.

—Es solo dolor físico.—respondió con tranquilidad.—¿Quieres saber porque empecé a estar cerca de ti? ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?

El Slytherin dejó de pelear. Claro que quería, claro que si. Dejó que su cuerpo dejase de estar tenso. Sin embargo, Amal no dejó de sujetar su muñeca.

—Si.

Amal dejó que un suspiro saliera de su boca. Y esta vez, dejó de sujetar la muñeca de Severus.

—Porque veo sufrimiento en ti. Siento que estás solo, en busca de algo en que puedas apoyarte, lo único que quiero es que no te sientas así, decirte; _hey, se que estás sufriendo, no te preocupes, puedes contar conmigo_.—Severus trató de interrumpirlo, pero el mecánico siguió con su discurso—lo que quiero, es que aún, cuando no haya nadie a tu alrededor puedas sentir que hay alguien a quien le importas. Mis actos no me guían por la lástima, no soy propenso a profesar esa clase de sentimientos… es simplemente que te veo… y me veo reflejado a mi mismo.

El cuerpo de Severus temblaba en su interior. La fuerza de aquellas palabras habían invadido cada vestigio de inseguridad.

—No sabes lo que dices—respondió Severus negando lo que Amal había dicho—simplemente estás delirando.

Amal por su lado, rió.

—Con todo respeto, pero tus acciones dicen más que tus palabras.—el _Squib_ se levantó de repente y se dirigió a echar unos cuantos troncos a la gigantesca chimenea.—sueltas veneno. Palabras hirientes con la esperanza de que se alejen de ti. Pero tus acciones son contrarias a tus palabras.—añadió quedándose quieto, mirando fijamente las llamaradas de fuego que engullían aquel tronco.

—¿Que te hace pensar eso?

El Slytherin vio como Amal volvía a echar al fuego un buen tronco, dejando de cientos de chispas rojas y amarillas se esparcieran por el brasero. Manteniéndose en cuclillas.

—El conjuro que usaste… como era… _Vulnera sanentur_. El echo de que fuiste todos los días al torreón secreto de Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin a visitar a alguien como yo. Y, el hecho de que te tomaras las molestias suficientes para traer a la casa de los gritos a San Potter para propinarle la paliza de su vida. No hay que ser muy listo para ver las salpicaduras de sangre que llevas en tus solapas.—Amal se levantó después de haber movido las brasas del fuego con un palo de hierro—como e dicho antes, tus acciones dicen mucho de ti.—añadió mientras se daba la vuelta.

Severus se quedó durante un largo silencio sin hacer nada. Amal era mucho más perspicaz de lo que el había llegado a pensar. Graso error.

—Dumbledore te lo dijo.

—Más bien se lo tuve que sacar a base de unas cuantas amenazas infantiles.

—Potter te contó lo que hice con Pettigrew.

Amal frunció el morro.

—Acto que no habrías echo si durante cinco años no te hubieran acosado. Vistes una debilidad, un pilar al que poder arremeter y destruir. Simplemente te desahogaste con él. Está mal. Si, obviamente. Pero los Merodeadores tampoco eran unos santos. Lo que quiero decir, es que ambos por igual sois tan inocentes como culpables. Puede que algo más los Merodeadores, tenían el comodín de que el viejo no diría nada.

Severus no lograba apenas escuchar lo que decía el moreno. Tan solo contemplaba su silueta iluminada por el fuego. Cuanta caos le traía.

Amal escuchaba, no juzgaba.

¿Podía sincerarse con el? ¿debía? A un chico que no conocía de nada. Para colmo, la paria entre los magos. Por unos instantes, se tomo el lujo de dejar a un lado esos turbios pensamientos que no le dejaban disfrutar de la situación. Se acercó con lentitud a Amal. Sin prisas, sin intimidación. Solo ellos dos en aquella sala, nadie los molestaba. Ni siquiera el tiempo tendría el valor suficiente para interrumpirles.

Las yemas de los dedos viajaron por la piel del chico. Tan extrañamente caliente. Como si tuviera fiebre constantemente. Aún así, no era algo que lo desagradara. Hum, más bien lo contrario. Sus dedos viajaron finalmente al destino que en un inicio había tenido. Poco a poco, comenzó a quitar las gafas del moreno. Con lentitud, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo.

Amal trató de impedírselo. Parecía asustado de la repentina acción de Severus. Sin embargo, el siguió. El silencio reinaba la habitación. Con la única banda sonora del fuego devorando con las llamas la madera que Amal había depositado con anterioridad.

Severus acalló el jadeo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba los párpados de Amal. Estaban terribles. Eso como menos.

—Hijo de perra.

El improperio soltado por Severus no tardó en hacerse notar.

Amal no dijo nada. No tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. Tan solo sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Tratando de darle esa respuesta cálida y complaciente que tanto necesitaba Severus.

—Lo sé—fue lo único a lo que se vio capaz de pronunciar.

—Lo que dijo el cerdo de Potter… es verdad. Lo que hice, lo que dije… todo.

Amal abrió ligeramente los ojos. Dejando entrever unos brillantes ojos naranjas que bailaban al compás de las lenguas de fuego.

—Lo sé.

—Odio a los hijos de _muggles_.

—Lo sé.

—Ni mucho menos los tipos como tu.

—Lo sé.

—Estallaré de ira y lo pagaré contigo.

—Lo sé

Severus cerró los ojos con fuerza. Amal se iba a quedar a su lado si o si. A testarudo no había quien le ganase. Después de todo. Vivar se lo demostraba con palabras y sobre todo; con echos.

—Nunca diré a los demás que me junto con un descendientes de muggles. Y ni mucho menos dejaré que el mundo lo sepa.

Amal volvió a sonreír.

—Lo sé.

—Soltaré comentarios despectivos sobre ti y tu procedencia.

—Para un poco—dijo entre risas— no estoy aquí en calidad de juez, si no de amigo.

Severus se quedó sin aliento. Se asustó incluso. Pero después de haberle advertido de lo que podría pasar. De como era realmente. Y aún así, el terco de Amal seguía en sus trece de permanecer a su lado… ya no tenía motivos para luchar. Más aún, cuando el sentimiento era reciproco.

—No necesito que me adviertas de los pros y los contras de acceder a tu amistad. Quiero estar contigo; de lo contrario, ya me habría ido hace tiempo.

A Severus le dolía toda aquella situación. ¿Porque Lily no pudo hacer eso mismo con él? ¿porqué tuvo que dejarle tirado en el momento más crítico de su vida? ¿porque no pudo escucharle? ¿porque tenía que ser precisamente la raza que más odiaba la que le volviera a hacer creer en la esperanza? ¡justamente un _muggle_! Que para colmo, aceptaba todos sus defectos. Aún conociendo ese lado tan oscuro y repugnante. Aún sabiendo lo desagradable que podía ser, aceptaba sin tan siquiera pensárselo la amistad del Slytherin.

¿Tan poco valía los sentimientos que desarrolló con Lily? ¿los seis años de amistad valían tan poco? ¿para que un Squib se ganase su confianza en menos de un mes? Parecía ser que si.

Incluso el mismo sabía que había que pasar página. Pero era tan dolorosamente difícil.

Amigo.

Resultaba poco menos que aterrador.

Severus miró los ojos naranjas de Amal. De echo, fue una acción que ambos imitaron. No sabían cuanto tiempo habían permanecido así. Mirándose fijamente. No fue hasta que Amal entrelazó sus dedos para alcanzar las gafas de sol.

—No hay que poner a las damas de Hogwarts celosas.

—¿Como?—preguntó confuso ante la inusual respuesta del _Squib_.

—Soy de los poco que portan sombra natural de ojos—respondió mientras se colocaba las gafas.—un panda muy adorable.

Snape rodó los ojos. Lo que le faltaba por escuchar.

Los dos, se sentaron en los sillones en frente de la chimenea, en silencio. Todo lo que se habían dicho se había quedado sellado en sus almas. Estaba de más hablar en esos momentos.


	11. Capítulo 11: Lágrimas

_"Que procedas del cielo o del infierno, qué importa,¡Oh, Belleza! ¡monstruo enorme, horroroso, ingenuo!Si tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tu pie me abren la puertaDe un infinito que amo y jamás he conocido"_

Charles Baudelaire

* * *

 _Severus vio con una renovada sonrisa en su rostro a su padre maniatado en un silla en la parte trasera del sótano._

— _¿Que pasa Tobías, algo que objetar?— preguntó con veneno en su voz._

 _El hombre, que estaba brutalmente golpeado bufó de rabia. Pero mucho no podía decir al estar completamente amordazado._

 _Sin embargo, Severus empezó a caminar alrededor del hombre que se hacía llamar su padre._

— _Me imagino lo que un puerco como tú se estará preguntando; ¿que hace un cerdo borracho como yo en esta silla mugrienta?—se burló con crueldad mientras imitaba la voz de un bebé llorando con una rabieta propia de la edad.—bueno, digamos que tu futuro está en mis manos… irónico ¿no crees?_

 _Severus abrió una garrafa de una botella de agua._

— _Sabes, siempre tuviste una curiosa obsesión por el fuego.—se mofó con burla—te encargaste de hacérmelo saber—acotó con simpleza._

— _Digamos, que la muerte te saluda.—prosiguió hablando con total tranquilidad mientras seguía dando vueltas al rededor de aquella silla._

 _Tobías empezó a emitir sonidos fuertes, pero el esparadrapo que tenía en la boca no le permitía hacer mucho ruido. Únicamente balbuceos._

 _Severus lo miró con un profundo asco._

— _Maldigo mi sangre y maldigo que sea la tuya, si pudiera me la quitaría, pero muy a mi pesar… tu y yo sabemos que eso no es posible— y sin más preámbulos, agarró aquella garrafa y empezó a verterlo sobre su padre viendo como los ojos negros de su progenitor se abrían de par en par._

— _¿Sabes? Si hay algo que aprendí del mundo muggle es que hay ciertos productos que arden con mucha facilidad—Severus vio el pánico que asolaban los ojos negros de su padre. Algo que lo agradó enormemente. El chico se acercó a Tobías, quedando a tan solo varios centímetros de la cara—¿sabes de que hablo?—preguntó con una voz infantil._

— _Gasolina, estás en lo correcto._

 _Severus se alejó del sujeto y empezó a buscar en un pequeño mueble una caja de cerillas. Todo esto, con una absoluta y arrolladora tranquilidad, demostrando que el tiempo era algo banal y absurdo. Y por ello, asustando aún más a su padre._

— _Merlín sabe durante cuanto tiempo soñé con este momento.—susurró por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que le oyera Tobías.—se lo que estás pensando, "como puede estar tan enfermo" bueno, miralo por el lado positivo—Severus se giró con el paquete de cerillas—es lo único heredé de tí._

— _Nunca comprenderé porqué odiaste tanto a mi madre, digo, si odias a una persona, por naturaleza te alejas de ella ¿no es así?—preguntó mientras acercaba una silla a una distancia donde la gasolina no podía tocarla.—sin embargo, no ocurre cuando un sangresucia tiene serios problemas mentales._

 _Severus abrió la caja de cerillas, no sin antes acercarse a su padre._

— _Verás, después de esto limpiare toda la escena con magia. En las noticias todo esto aparecerá que tu me asesinaste, pero desafortunadamente moriste en el incendio carbonizado. Un movimiento que, personalmente para mi, es bastante inteligente.—Severus sonrió de lado—siéntete afortunado de que halla prestado tanta atención en ti. No tienes ni la menor idea de hechizos invisibles que tenido que hacer para que no detecten que e hecho magia fuera de Hogwarts._

 _Severus se acercó a su padre y le quito el esparadrapo de un tirón._

— _Siempre quise saber como eran los alaridos de un cerdo en llamas_

 _Y sin más, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, prendió la cerilla y la tiró al suelo haciendo que las llamas en cuestión de segundos llegasen al cuerpo de su padre. Donde no tardó en soltar gritos inhumanos de dolor._

 _Severus por su lado ni se inmutó en absoluto._

 _Tranquilamente se sentó en la silla y esperó a que su padre terminara de carbonizarse. Severus se quedó tranquilo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejó de tener miedo ante aquella figura que ahora se retorcía como una alimaña. Cualquiera que lo viera en ese momento huiría del terror. Especialmente, al ver aquellos indiferente ojos negros, mirando a su padre asarse en el fuego._

 _Eso si, con una ancha sonrisa de felicidad._

Severus no podía creer todo lo que había pasado. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que se haría amigo de un _muggle/Squib_ le habría tomado por loco. Suspiró para sus adentros, al final la golpiza que le dio a James valió la pena. E incluso, de alguna forma sus compañeros de Slytherin se enteraron y por laguna razón comenzó a notar un comportamiento mucho más distinto al que solían tener con él. Parecía como si hubiese más aceptación. Casi incluso podía decir que le estaban abriendo las puertas. No podía olvidar el hecho, de como los hermanos Lestrange le daban una sonrisa afable y casi incluso afectuosa. Por lo que Severus sospechaba, se habían echo una idea equivocada de los verdaderos motivos por el que había torturado a Potter.

Pero claramente no iba a desmentirlo.

Sabía que el escándalo que había causado todo aquello era por un motivo poco menos que absurdo. Y ni mucho menos la mentira de Dumbledor no se la creía ni Peeves (que ya era decir). Al fin y al cabo, lo único que había logrado Severus había sido aumentar aún más el odio entre los Slytherins y los Gryffindors. Pero eso no le importaba ni lo más mínimo. De echo, toda la tensa situación que se había creado lo estaba usando a su favor. Su casa creía que era un creyente a favor de la limpieza de sangre. Incluso, Bartemius Crouch le había invitado a participar en un encuentro nocturno para escuchar discursos sobre la raza de los _muggles,_ no era como que lo necesitase, pero era un acto que agradecía. _._ Lo cual, era un gran logro. De alguna forma, la llegada de Amal, pese a causarle dolores de cabeza y ser un torbellino de emociones al que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir, de alguna forma había sido de ayuda. El _sangresucia_ ; alias _Bocarajada_ había logrado que sus propios compañeros de casa tuvieran la confianza suficiente para dejar que se unieran a su causa justa.

Recogió con lentitud los libros de Historia de la Magia. Una autentica tortura si uno tenía en cuenta que el profesor Binns tendía a irse por los laureles y no parar de parlotear sobre la épica batalla política entre los duendes irlandeses contra los duendes de Escocia. Un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Por suerte, era la última hora de clase.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que dejó a Potter en la enfermería, podía notar cientos de miradas a sus espaldas. Especialmente de los Gryffindor. Parecían alimañas sedientas de sangre. Pero aquello no le preocupaba demasiado. Por lo visto, el diagnóstico de San Potter como el cariñosamente le llamaba, había volado por todo el castillo. Definitivamente los fantasmas estaban muy aburridos vagando por Hogwarts que tenían que hacer de marujas. En fin, de alguna manera, eso había logrado que ningún león (exceptuando a Sirius que lo quería despellejar) se le quisieran acercar. De echo, mantenían una distancia prudencial en torno a él. Lo que agradecía profundamente. Era molesto tener a, como el llamaba; " _pulgas con retraso mental"_ revoloteando a su alrededor.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Severus no tuvo que alzar la cabeza para saber quien era. La cabellera castaño cobrizo que caía sobre su mesa le hacía una clara idea de quien era.

El Slytherin asintió con la cabeza. Aunque ya podía imaginarse de que irían a hablar. Desde luego que no sería de lo bonito que es el césped de campo.

Terminó de recoger las cosas y siguió a Lily bajo las atentas miradas de los Slytherins.

Esta lo llevó a la aula de música. Como era de esperar, todo estaba completamente vacío. Los pianos mágicos, las guitarras, los laúdes… todo estaba delicadamente ordenado. Pero no estaba ahí para ver lo bonito que eran los instrumentos musicales.

—Severus… quiero saber la verdad. Lo que ocurrió entre James y tu.

Milagrosamente, su voz sonaba a la de una persona que estaba dispuesta a escuchar. Pero Severus tampoco se fiaba del pronóstico que tenía. El Slytherin sabía que por mucho de que tratase de decirla la verdad lo le creería. Que la iba a decir; ¿golpeé al puerco de tu novio porque había dejado hospitalizado a Vivar? Con solo pensarlo ya sonaba surrealista. Incluso sonaba a una burda y patética excusa. Si ya lo pensaba él… no quería imaginar como saldría de su boca.

—¿Porque Severus?

El chico depositó los libros en las mesas donde dejaban las partituras y se apoyó en ellas. ¿Porque? Hum, era absurdo tratar de decírselo.

—Aunque te lo dijese te negarías a aceptar la verdad.—argumentó con desgano. Ya podía figurarse lo que iba a pasar. Lily chillando y gritando. Diciéndole en que podía estar pensando. Que era un monstruo y así un largo etcétera.

Lily pareció sorprenderse por unos segundos. Para luego pasar a una suave risa.

—Eso mismo me dijo Vivar. Hay algo que también te quería comentar—acotó con algo de nerviosismo.

Ahora fue Severus quien se sorprendió. ¿Que hacía Amal viendo a Lily? O a la inversa.

—¿Tu estuviste con él?

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

—Si, es por eso que necesitaba respuestas. Le pregunté quién le había echo eso en los ojos… —

—¿Te dijo quien fue?—preguntó Severus interrumpiéndola abruptamente.

Lily se quedó por unos segundos a cuadros. De alguna manera sonaba preocupado. Más de lo que debería.

—No, lo vi en el aula abandonada del cuarto piso. Estaba jugando al ajedrez el solo, con un perro a sus pies… como se llamaba—Lily trató de hacer memoria— creo que era Lucano.—no entendía por qué estaba dándole explicaciones a Severus, pero tampoco paró de hablar—Se que es extraño pero, se asustó al verme. Creo que le aterrorizaba mi presencia. De echó, cuando le dije mi nombre pareció calmarse y se disculpó. Me confundió con otra persona.

Severus no supo que sentimientos estaba teniendo. Era raro, había algo de molestia, en parte por temor de que Lily quisiera usarlo contra él.

—¿Porque me cuentas todo esto?

La chica se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

—Porque se que te llevas bien con él.—finalizó con una cálida sonrisa.

Severus estuvo tentado en negarse. Decirla que estaba delirando, que el no se juntaba con ese tipo de personas. Pero por el momento optó por callar. De alguna manera, sonaba ridículo excusarse de estar con alguien como Amal. Y más aún, cuando realmente sentía algo parecido al aprecio por el moreno.

—Severus… él actuó raro.

—¿Como que raro? _—_ el ya sabía que el _Squib_ podía llegar a ser alguien… peculiar. Su comportamiento a veces era tan sumamente inusual como sus cambios de humor. Pero por la forma en que lo decía… no le gustaba nada.

—Yo dije algo y creo que el se enfadó. Y se acercó a mi hasta acorralarme en la pared.—Lily alzó su mirada y vio como Severus se descomponía de odio y rabia.

—¿Te hizo daño?—la preocupación que emanaba Severus era tan evidente que se la hacía inevitable un nudo en el pecho.

—No se como decirlo… Creo que tenía la intención de hacerlo.—Severus hizo ademán de irse. Estaba furioso, iracundo, lleno de una rabia que ni el mismo podía controlar.

—¿Adonde vas?—preguntó Lily al ver como estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

—¡A matar a ese bastardo!

—¡No! ¡Espera!—El Slytherin la miró. ¿Debía quedarse y escuchar? Lo que Lily estaba diciendo no era algo que le gustase, y menos aún saber que había confiado en Amal para que este hiciera daño a Lily. —Por favor, tienes que escucharme.—alertó Lily—ese no era él.

Severus dejó de hacer presión en el pomo de la puerta y aligeró el agarre.

—¿Porque lo dices?

Lily tragó en seco.

—Empezó a hablarme en Latín. Se que es extraño pero diría que tenía un absoluto dominio en esa lengua. La pronunciación que usaba… era perfecta.

El Slytherin dejó que su mano dejara de apoyarse en el pomo de la puerta. Dejando que cayera en el aire.

—¿Tal vez trastorno bipolar?

—Eso mismo pensé al principio. Pero mi magia lo expulsó. Tenía tanto miedo que ni siquiera era capaz de sacar la varita y defenderme. No podía hacer nada. Era como si estuviera a su merced. Severus.—dijo con seriedad captando por completo su atención— Había alguien quien lo controlaba.

—¿Poseído?

—Si y no.. recuerdo que lo lancé por los aires. Traté de acercarme a él… y como si el golpe lo hubiera despertado. Empezó a disculparse conmigo. Me pidió que me fuera… ¡Por Merlín! Si escuchases como lo pedía. Estaba aterrado.

Severus la miró con asombro.

—¿Quieres decir que… ?

—Si, el sabía quien era el que lo controlaba. Ya sabemos que las personas poseídas no recuerdan nada de lo que habían hecho cuando recobran el poder en su cuerpo. Pero en cambio, Vivar si. Él sabía lo que había echo y empezó a disculparse una y otra vez. Me suplicó Severus ¡suplicar! Jamás vi algo como eso. Estaba espantado. Si lo vieras… Parecía que hubiese visto al mismísimo Lucifer. Pero lo que pasó después… —Lily se echo las manos a la cara.

—¿Que ocurrió?

Parecía temerosa de explicar lo sucedió. Pero accedió.

—Me acerqué a él como te había dicho. Y me suplicó que me fuera, pero no lo hice. Me quedé.—la joven renegó con la cabeza—estaba en la esquina de la habitación. Temblaba sin parar.—una suave risa desquebrajada desconcertó al Slytherin—¿Sabes quien hacía que temblara?

Severus se quedó en silencio. Dejando que prosiguiera con lo ocurrido.

—Yo.—La chica se acercó al Slytherin—estaba aterrado. Le quité las gafas de sol que llevaba. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Era yo quien le causaba ese miedo.

—¿Porque te importa tanto?—preguntó el chico. No era porque Lily prestará más atención de la debida a Amal.

Y no comprendía por qué.

—No lo sé. Por ese instante. Solo por uno. Tuve el impulso de hacerle entender que todo estaba bien. Que nada malo le iba a pasar. Se que es estúpido. Pero tuve una rara sensación. Pude… como decirlo… notar su agonía, su sufrimiento.—La chica bajó la cabeza—dios...parecía que estaba sumido en un absoluto y profundo dolor.

—¿Adonde quieres llegar con todo esto?—preguntó Severus descansando su cuerpo al apoyarse en la mesa de las partituras.

—Fue James quien le dio la paliza.—No era una pregunta, si no una afirmación. Severus no supo que contestar por unos segundos.—tu te vengaste de lo que le hizo a Vivar ¿no es así?—los ojos de Lily empezaron a aguarse a medida que se acercaba a Severus.—¿Porque no me di cuenta? De como eres realmente—Lily se quedó en un profundo y desgarrador silencio—¿como llegamos a esto? ¿en que momento nos convertimos unos simples desconocidos?—preguntó mirándolo a la cara.

El chico apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Odiaba ese tema. Odiaba recordar. Odiaba saber que toda la culpa había sido suya. Odiaba… todo. ¿Porque Lily había tardado tanto en decir todo aquello? En darse cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de Severus… sintió rabia. Mucha rabia. ¿Porque Amal sabía como era cuando se habían conocido hace tan solo unos meses? ¿porque Lily había tardado todo ese tiempo? Lo odiaba, odiaba todo la situación que se había creado.

Sintió los dedos de Lily posarse en sus mejillas. Atrayéndolos hacia ella. Lo tocaban con tanta dulzura… que sentía que se podría desmayar en cualquier momento. La forma en que tantas veces le tocó. Oh… no qería separarse de aquella maravillosa sensación. El efecto que conseguía Lily era maravilloso. Lograba que todas las dudas que tenía desaparecieran esporádicamente de su cabeza. Logrando que cualquier duda se disipara de su mente.

—¿Porque no podemos volver al pasado?—murmuró para si misma sin dejar de mirar los fríos ojos de Severus.

El Slytherin no pudo deshacerse de su agarre. No quería. Eran tan cálidas y dolorosas las palabras de Lily que no sabía ni como lograba mantener el equilibrio. Las ternura que desprendía Lily hacía que toda preocupación se derritiera en la fría mente del chico. La forma en que colmaba su presencia a su tormentosa alma. Lograba hacer que los problemas se parasen. Lograba que su alma temblase ante su imponente presencia. Pero ahora… ahora dolía. Un terrible dolor se hacía presente en su alma. Recordándole aquellos hermosos recuerdos. Haciendo un desagradable álbum mental donde hubo, una época donde ambos fueron inmensamente felices. Donde no había ninguna diferencia entre ambos. Ni sangre sucias ni sangre puras. Donde solo ellos dos existían y nadie más.

—Severus te echo tanto de menos.

El chico apretó con más fuerza la mandíbula. Aquello dolía mucho. Demasiado. Sin embargo, esa dolor agonizante que nacía en su pecho desapareció en el momento en el que sintió los cálidos labios de Lily posarse en los suyos.

¡Oh! Que sensación más maravillosa. Parecía el primer trago de vino después de haber cruzado el desierto. El suave aroma de miel y limón que inundaba la propia chica llegó como un relámpago a su olfato. Casi como una fotografía cargadas de profundas y hermosas memorias de antaño. Tenía la sensación de que podría vivir con aquel perfume natural para el resto de su vida. Oh, como amaba esa sensación de calidez. La liberación absoluta de sus problemas, la liberación entra las diferencias sociales a las que sus casas les habían inculcado desde niños. Quería estar así para el resto de su vida. Bajo el manto de aquella sonrisa, de aquellos dulces y tiernos labios.

Las manos del chico no dudaron en viajar por los cabellos de la chica y responder a aquel aclamado y desesperado beso. La atrajo hacia él de manera posesiva y ansiosa. Juntando sus cuerpos como tantas veces habían hecho juntos.

" _Juntos_ "

—Volvamos... a ser como antes.—dijo la chica entre jadeos tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido—volvamos a vernos.

Sin embargo, un profundo dolor volvió a hacer reparación en su alma. La adoraba, pero eso no significaba que no olvidara las veces que le usó.

—¿Donde? ¿en la cama? dime Lily, ¿renunciaras a tu novio por mi?—preguntó sin tacto alguno. No pudo evitarlo. Dejó por esos segundos que saliera el rencor que había guardado dentro. —permitirme dudarlo.

Lily se alejó ligeramente del chico. De esa situación no habría esperado esa respuesta.

—Severus… no es lo mismo… —

—¿Porque no?—preguntó a modo de respuesta, como un niño encaprichado… pero con mucha razón.

Lily lo miró con asombro. Realmente esa pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa. Pero en ese momento, no sabía ni que contestar. Escondió su cabeza en el torso de Severus. Como si eso llegara a dar la solución a sus problemas.

—Tu… no tienes nada que perder.

Aquella respuesta lo dejó helado. ¿Que no tenía nada que perder? Aquello tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto.

¡Claro que lo tenía! Si un Gryffindor se juntaba con un Slytherin recibiría malas críticas pero al cabo de un tiempo acabaría siendo una persona admirada por haber echo que una serpiente se cambiara de bando. Pero si era un Slytherin… la cosa cambiaba mucho.

Ellos eran los locos supremacistas. Los racistas empedernidos seguidores del innombrable. Malditos malnacidos manipuladores que venderían a sus madres a cualquier precio. Si un Slytherin se juntaba con un león… oh, recibiría el rechazo permanente, no solo de su casa, si no la de los leones. ¿Y el que había echo? Arriesgarse. Lo había echo sin pensárselo dos veces. No le importó lo que Lucius, Bartemius o el resto de sus compañeros llegase a pensar de él. Severus se mantuvo fiel a ella. Fiel, a su amistad sin importar las consecuencias. Sacrificó años de insultos y humillaciones de Merodeadores aún a sabiendas que eso pararía si se alejaba de ella.

Severus la alejó un poco de él. Procesando las palabras de Lily.

 _"Tu no tienes nada que perder"_

—¿Tan poco vale mi amor por ti?

La chica se sorprendió ante el rechazo de Severus pero siguió firme.

—¿Porqué dices eso?—preguntó una alarmada Gryffindor.

El Slytherin la miró por un largo rato y al ver que no tenía ninguna respuesta hizo ademán de irse… sin embargo;

—Te amo.—soltó de repente.

Severus se congeló. ¿Cuantas veces soñó con aquellas dos y simples palabras? ¿cuantas veces anhelo esa declaración?

Las lágrimas de Lily empezaron a caer sin control alguno.

—Perdóname, siento todo el daño que te hice. Perdóname. Perdóname.—el llanto se hizo más fuerte—te amo, te amo, te amo. Con todo mi ser. Te amo.

El Slytherin por una vez en su vida no supo que hacer. ¿Como tenía que reaccionar ante aquello? La chica a la que adoraba. Su mundo, su luz. Su oxígeno. Dejaba entrever los sentimientos que tenía hacia él. Pero entonces… ¿porque dolía tanto sus palabras? ¿porque en vez de estar feliz lo único que notaba era angustia y dolor?

—Deja esa dañina compañía Severus y ven conmigo. Deja la magia oscura y estaremos juntos. Para siempre. No vuelvas a estar con esos discursos en contra de los muggles. Una vez que cambies estaremos juntos. Te lo juro.

Fue tener esa declaración y verlo más claro que el agua.

Era eso. Ella estaba dispuesta a estar con él si cambiaba lo que era. Pero ella no estaría a su lado. Ni en ese proceso transitorio donde el trataría de hacer su mejor esfuerzo por cambiar su ideología. Pero no era ese el problema. El tenía que sacrificar, el tenía que dar. Tenía que renunciar… ¿y ella? ¿que era lo que ella perdía si estaba con él? ¿que era lo que sacrificaba por estar a su lado?

Nada.

—¿Cuando?

—Después de graduarnos de Hogwarts. Nadie más sabrá de nosotros. Nos iremos al mundo _muggle_. Viviremos allí.

¿Estaba pidiendo su opinión? ¿acaso pensaba ella si a el le gustaría cambiar de lugar? Justamente lo que más amaba en el mundo. Lo que el realmente era. Renunciar a la magia. ¿Valía la pena? Por supuesto que si. Pero solo había una cosa que podía confirmar todas aquellas dudas. Y si la respuesta era la que él se imaginaba, entonces tiraría la toalla.

—¿Si acepto te alejarás de Potter y Black?

Era lo mínimo. Después de todo el acoso al que sometieron al Slytherin. El cambiaba todo. Absolutamente todo por ella. Sus amistades, su ideología tanto política como social. Su hogar, su vida, sus estudios… ¿a cambio de qué? Ni siquiera le pedía que no volviera a hablar con Remus. Que, muy a su pesar, admitía que no estaba manchado de la misma mierda de aquellos dos idiotas.

—Severus… ellos son mis amigos. Lo fueron desde principio de curso… no me pidas eso por favor.

Severus asintió con frialdad.

El tenía que alejarse de todos aquellos que admiraba, de todo el entorno en el que el había crecido. Renunciar a su magia cuando era algo que el amaba con todo su ser. Renunciar prácticamente a todo.

—¿Sev? ¿ocurre algo?

—¿Porque te alejaste de mi? Cuando más te necesitaba.

La chica se asuntó al notar el tono de voz que usaba el Slytherin. Sonaba… sonaba… con indiferencia.

—Te estabas metiendo en magia negra. No… no… no quería ver como te destruías a ti mismo.

—¿Y por eso tenías que abandonarme? ¿tenías que alejarte y dejarme solo? ¿no podrías haberme ayudado? ¿quedarte y tratar de salvarme?

Lily se quedó helada. La chica alzó su mirada.

—Yo… Sev… empezaste a cambiar. Cada día soltabas comentarios despectivos sobe los _muggles_. Pasó lo de Peter y luego… el insulto.

.Severus tenía un nudo en el estómago. Odiaba eso. Claro que se arrepentía- lo de Peter no- y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no haber insultado a Lily con aquel terrible insulto. Pero… ambos habían cambiado.—Lo que ocurrió con Peter… tengo motivos más que suficientes para hacer lo que hice con esa miserable rata.—escupió con odio—Te necesitaba Lily, te necesitaba—dijo mientras entrelazaba, lo que probablemente sería su ultima vez. Sus dedos entre las hebras rojizas de la chica—necesitaba que me salvaras como cando éramos pequeños. Y lo hicistes. Pero llegó Potter y algo cambió. Necesité tu ayuda, que me salvaras, que me alentaras. Te necesité y no me tendiste la mano.—siguió tanteando el cabello de la chica. Tocándolo casi con dulzura.

Lily no decía nada. Solo lloraba en silencio, sabiendo que las dolorosas palabras de Severus estaban cargadas de una terrible y cruel verdad.

—Tu sabías lo que pasaba en mi casa. Sabías lo que el borracho de mi padre les hacía a mi madre y a mi. Sabías a la perfección mi evidente odio hacia los _muggles_. Sabías quien era el que empezaba las peleas entre Potter y yo… pero nunca hiciste nada. Enfadarte unicamente. Pero jamás sacaste la varita y lo apuntaste. Jamás me protegiste de ellos. Te acostaste conmigo innumerables veces a pesar de que sabías lo que sentía por ti. Pero nunca te dije nada. Por qué no quería presionarte. Por qué te amaba.

—¿Y ahora?—preguntó Lily con la voz totalmente quebrada.

—No lo sé—y por esa vez, dejó que su mano cayera por la gravedad. Dejando una estela fantasmal en el cabello de la chica.

—¿Podremos volver a ser lo que éramos algún día?

Severus se limitó a mirarla.

—¿Que fuimos?—se inclinó para besarla por una última vez, y se marchó del aquel vacío y desolado salón. No quiso mirar hacia atrás no tenía el valor de hacerlo. Sabía que si lo hacía se arrepentiría. Y no quería eso. Tenía que mantenerse firme. No dejaría que nadie más lo volviera a usar a su antojo. Ya estaba cansado de mendigar por su amistad… por un amor que jamás sería correspondido.

Lily podía amarlo, no lo dudaba. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar por él. No estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado aquello que amaba por el. Diablos, si ella le pidiese que la bajara la luna lo haría sin pesárselo dos veces. Pero… que ella fuera incapaz de alejarse de tan solo dos personas que precisamente eran los culpables de la mayoría de sus problemas… era algo que no podía tolerar. Solo la pedía eso. Nada más. Pero ella, era incapaz de ceder.

Odiaba toda la situación. No sabía, ni siquiera si valía la pena haber renunciado el amor de Lily por esos motivos. No sabía si era lo correcto. ¿Valía la pena intentarlo? ¿lo volvería a usar? ¿sacrificar sus estudios, su vida, su magia por ella? Desde luego que lo haría, pero… ¿a que precio? Se trataba de dar y recibir. Y Severus daba, pero no recibía nada.

 _"No estoy aquí en calidad de juez, si no de amigo."_

 _"Tus acciones dicen más que tus palabras"_

 _"¿Que es lo que te aterra ?"_

Las palabras de Amal se hicieron eco en su cabeza.

Amal… siempre Amal… ¿Que debía de hacer ahora?

—¿¡Como que no hará nada!?—exclamó indignado James— ¡usó una imperdonable contra mi!

Albus miraba con toda la paciencia del mundo al alumno que tenía enfrente de su mesa. No fue ninguna sorpresa que aquel chico viniera a su despacho hablando atropelladamente sobre el delito que hizo Snape contra él. Lo cual, venía a ser bastante absurdo teniendo en cuenta quien había iniciado todo ese desastre. Dumbledor alzó la mano para coger en un pequeño platillo de porcelana blanca aquellos caramelos _muggles_ que tanto le gustaban.

—Imperdonable que usted mismo usó contra el señor Snape—Albus lo miró con aquellos ojos azules que desprendían en aquel momento una absoluta y rotunda autoridad—¿Quieres un caramelo?

James rechazó educadamente la oferta. Asimilando que conocía, más bien. Sabía que un alumno de Gryffindor había usado también esa terrible maldición.

—No es lo mismo… yo… yo tenía motivos.—farfulló James bajando la cabeza—El… el… hizo mucho daño a Peter—alzó la cabeza, dejando que sus ojos avellana se chocasen contra los azules del director—¿sabe porque se fue Peter? Por que ese bastardo miserable destrozó su mente con sus palabras. Y no pude hacer nada.

Albus comprendía ese profundo e irascible odio hacia Severus. Pero aquellos terribles sentimiento que se profesaban el uno al otro tenían que cortarse de raíz. Y el, por su parte no lo hizo en su debido momento. Dejando que el profundo asco que se tenían crecieran a una envergadura que ya nada podía hacerlo desaparecer.

—Lo sé. Soy consciente del estado del señor Pettigrew.—la expresión de James se tornó en una incrédula donde sus ojos reflejaban un terrible dolor.

—¿Usted siempre supo del acoso que sometió a Peter? ¡¿Y no hizo nada?!—la decepción en la voz de James se hizo más que presente. Sin embargo, el que estuviera disgustado le traía sin cuidado. Lo que estaba sucediendo tenía que pararse de inmediato.

—De la misma manera que yo sabía la forma en que trataba y hechizaba al señor Snape.—la mirada complaciente y cálida de Albus se tornó en una cargada de frialdad—no se atreva a hacerse la victima señor Potter. Tanto ustedes como el señor Snape han sufrido pérdidas irreparables.—El anciano se levantó de su sillón, dejando que James se revolviera con nerviosismo en el asiento de madera.—Error mio fue hacer oídos sordos. Pero las consecuencias se pagan, y esta vez, ambos perdieron—añadió con naturalidad acariciando con delicadeza la cabeza de Fawkes.

—Pero el podría volver a usar esa imperdonable. ¡Yo tenía motivos, el no!

Albus giró con rapidez la cabeza, lanzándole una mirada que, al parecer de James haría temblar al más valiente.

—¿Entonces que fue Vivar?— James se tensó de inmediato, removiéndose incómodo en su silla y bajando finalmente la cabeza ante la evidente vergüenza que estaba sufriendo. —No me lo diga, fue un cambio de moneda ¿me equivoco?

James negó con la cabeza, totalmente derrotado.

—Se que puede sonar a excusa.—dijo agitadamente el Gryffindor sin atreverse a mirar al director—De echo, ya lo suena para mí—rió nerviosamente— de alguna manera. Empecé a perder los estribos. Quería parar. De verdad, pero algo me lo impedía. Sentí que al golpearlo algo se liberaba en mi. Fue una extraña sensación. Como si al hacerlo… me diera… me diera… —

—Paz—terminó Albus.

Esta vez, James levantó la cabeza asintiendo con temor.

—¿Como es que… lo sabe?

Albus dejó de acariciar al fénix y volvió a su asiento. Acomodando su ya delicada espalda en el respaldo de la silla que precía más un elegante sillón.

—Digamos que es un efecto que suele provocar Vivar.—dejó que la cabeza se achará hacia atrás. Dejando entre ver una vez más aquel anciano vivaz y bonachón de buen vivir—Cuando el señor Snape lo trajo hasta la enfermería en un principio tendríamos que haberlo llevado al hospital desde un principio. ¿no se lo ha preguntado?

¿Preguntado? Cientos de veces. La mayoría que habían sufrido la maldición del Cruciatus acababan hospitalizados durante semanas o incluso meses si el mago al que habían torturado estaba débil. Y el, en cambio se recupero en una semana. Lo que ya era mucho decir.

—¿Sabe quien fue el la persona que lo curó?

No estaba del todo seguro si quería saberlo. Pero aún así asintió con la cabeza.

—La misma persona que dejó tirada como si fuera un perro en la torre de Astronomía.

Un escalofrío recorrió al espina dorsal de James. Aquello no le gustaba nada. Y menos aún el tono que estaba usando el director.

—¿Porque lo hizo?—preguntó con una clara confusión. No tenía ningún sentido que la persona a que torturó anteriormente fuera precisamente el que le salvó.

Albus por su lado pareció alarmarse ligeramente. Pero eso no impidió que siguiera manteniendo ese semblante tranquilo y calmado. Eso si. Lo que se les venía encima no era muy halagador.

—Simplemente se lo pedí y accedió a hacerlo.

—¿No se negó?

—No.

Diablos. Aquello estaba siendo más confuso de lo que el mismo llegaría a pensar. Ni en sus sueños más lúcidos el habría ayudado a una persona a la que precisamente le había hecho daño. Por Merlín y toda su santísima corte celestial. Aquello era tan endemoniadamente ilógico. El Gryffindor se froto las manos contra la cara en medio de un arrebato de desesperación.

—Yo… cielo santo ¿Que e hecho?

—No vuelva a acercarse nunca más a Snape ¿le queda claro?—el venerado director abrió un cajón saco una carpeta del expediente académico de Potter. A la vez que sacaba una pluma y un pequeño bote de tinta negra.

—Espere ¿que es eso?—preguntó alarmado.

—No pensaría que le daría un sermón y luego volvería a las andadas ¿no?—explicó alzando la cabeza para mirar al alumno asustadizo que tenía en frente.

—¡No lo haga! Si lo hace… no encontraré trabajo en la vida.

—De gracias a que no lo reporte al ministerio de magia y justicia. Algo como la venerada familia de Potter saliendo en lo periódicos es carne muy jugosa para los buitres de la prensa.

James no sabía si estar más sorprendido por la forma en que lo estaba encubriendo (lo cual lo agradecía profundamente) o por la forma en la que hablaba. Jamás en todos sus años de Hogwarts había visto esa faceta tan sumamente extraña de Dumbledore. No podía imaginarse a tan amado director soltar ese tipo de comentarios. ¿Podría ser que esa era su verdadera naturaleza? Le daba la sensación de que delante de sus ojos tenia a otra persona que no era aquel anciano tan agradable y divertido que lograba sacar de las casillas a la profesora McGongall. Tenía a un Dumbledore manipulador y calculador. Y aquella imagen no le agradaba nada. Lo único que estaba logrando todo aquello era que se le desquebrajaran todos sus esquemas de la clara admiración que sentía por ese hombre.

Albus pegó un sonoro suspiro. Dejando la pluma a un lado.

—Esta será la única oportunidad que podrá tener señor Potter. No la desperdicie—advirtió con seriedad. James asintió con diligencia la cabeza. Reprimiendo un fuerte impulso de saltar de alegría. —No se alegre tan rápido. Estará expulsado durante tres semanas. Internado por su puesto. Ayudará a los elfos domésticos a hacer los quehaceres del colegio por el día y por la noche junto con Argus Filch hará los turnos correspondientes.

Urgg, estar con aquel loco no le agradaba. Pero cualquier castigo era mejor que el hecho de pensar que tendría que ir (muy probablemente) a Azkaban. Lo cual, de tan solo pensarlo se le ponían los bellos de punta.

—Otra cosa quiero añadir. No se acerque a Snape.

—Claro, por la cuenta que me trae—respondió con una sonrisa. A la cual, el director no pudo corresponder.

—No lo digo por mi, si no por su seguridad.

James no entendió a que se refería.

—¿Porque lo dice?

Albus miró fijamente a James. Haciendo que este se encogiera en el asiento. Algo le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que saldrían de la boca de aquel hombre.

—No le conviene tener de enemigo a Vivar. Ni siquiera yo.

—¿Perdón?

Aquello era un broma de mal gusto. No era una persona precisamente cobarde. Pero que el mejor mago del siglo XX dijese que el _Squib/muggle_ era una persona que ni el mismo quería tener en contra… era algo perturbador. Si tenía en cuenta que el mismo derrotó a Grindelwald. No lo tendría mucho en cuenta, pero si lo suficiente para que se le quedara bien grabado en su memoria. No era idiota. Y sabía por experiencia que no debía de subestimar al enemigo. Pero… un _muggle_ … en fin, tal vez sería una simple manera de asustarlo. Aunque con éxito.

Albus parecía reacio a soltar más información. Más bien, parecía como si quisiera que el mismo se las apañara para lograr entender aquellas siniestras palabras propugnadas por el director.

—Eso es todo, ya puede irse. Y no quiero verle por aquí bajo estas circunstancias.—argumentó con una mirada que se ablandó con más ligereza.

El Gryffindor asintió con la cabeza. Y se marchó con cierto nerviosismo del elegante despacho del director.

Abrió la puerta, escuchando el suave chirrido del portón de madera.

—Director.

El hombre alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Gracias.

Albus miró como al pronunciar aquellas palabras el chico cerraba la puerta con algo bastante similar a la timidez.

—Siéntate querida. Tu presencia en la estancia a echo que esta aburrida tarde se vuelva en una mucho más interesante.—dijo de repente Albus a una zona oscura de la habitación.

En esa zona, donde la luz no llegaba, salió una hermosa mujer hindú con un elegante Sari azul marino.

El anciano sonrió de lado a lado al ver a la elegante mujer con aquellas ostentosas joyas.

La mujer rió suavemente. Y accedió encantada a la petición del director.

—¿Quiere un caramelo de limón?

—Por favor.—respondió con una sonrisa.

—Amal se dejó golpear ¿me equivoco?—dijo tras un largo y cómodo silencio.

La mujer sonrió con una ligera pena en sus ojos.

—Si. Tenía la teoría de que si se dejaba golpear, ese niño parido de dos iguanas retrasadas fruto del incesto dejaría en paz a ese hijo de perra. Lo cual, espero que funcione.—soltó sin preámbulos.

Albus no tuvo tapujo alguno en soltar una sonora carcajada al escuchar el modo en que se había referido aquella mujer a uno de los alumnos más populares de todo Hogwarts.

—Gran descripción Jodja.

—Es Jodhaa, con la epiglotis—corrigió la mujer con una suave sonrisa—es la cuarta vez que se equivoca señor.—le reprendió de una manera graciosa y divertida. Demostrándole que no se sentía ofendida.

Dumbledore pegó un suspiro a modo de derrota.

—Me temo que no puedo recordar con exactitud tu nombre

—Comprendo que es algo difícil de recordar. Amal a veces me llama Jod.

—Agradezco su confianza… Jodhaa —Albus hizo una pequeña pausa mirando como el pájaro aleteaba sus alas a modo de aceptación ante la presencia de la mujer—¿Como está Amal?

—Necesita descanso con urgencia. Últimamente está cada vez más agotado. Tiene que dormir, pero el muy terco no me hace caso.

—¿Un motivo en especial?

La mujer lo miró frunciendo el morro.

—El muy terco está tan empeñado en terminar sus investigaciones que se le olvida dormir.

—Me temo que ese es el carácter natural de los inventores.

—No es por eso por lo que se enfrasca en el trabajo—la mujer dejó que turbios recuerdos llegaran a su mente—Amal teme dormir—alegó con preocupación, con una ligera desesperación que no pasó desapercibido bajo la atenta mirada de Albus.

—¿Porqué lo dices?

Jodhaa posó sus ojos castaños en los azules del director.

—Tiene pesadillas muy fuertes, no logra dormir como debe. Y evita en la mayor medida de lo posible dormir… aunque no le culpo.—Jodhaa abrió otro caramelo de limón—sus alucinaciones van en aumento, a veces le veo hablando solo, gritando sin darse cuenta de que está teniendo alucinaciones.

—¿Eso no son síntomas de estrés post- traumático?

—Lo és… solo espero que la paliza de ese imbécil no resulte tan dañina como temo.—respondió con una rabia acumulado mientras se dedicaba a admirar a la majestuosa ave de fuego que revoloteaba por el despacho.—él y sus estúpidas ganas se seguir con lo mismo… maldita sea.—maldijo por lo bajo.

Albus la miró con preocupación a la vez que imitaba la misma acción de la joven mujer.

—¿Porque lo dices?

—Bueno, usted ya sabe por qué vinimos aquí, pensamos que al menos, lograríamos encontrar algo de paz, pese a las circunstancias. Y sin embargo, nos encontramos que hay cuatro hijos de perra deshaciendo la paz que tan ansiadamente venimos buscando.—los ojos de la mujer se tornaron a unos melancólicos y tristes—lo que necesita Amal es descansar, necesita… necesita que su mente deje de torturarlo, bueno, su mente… y otra criatura—la mujer tornó su cabeza hacia la de Dumbledore—Amal lucha todos los días contra un ser terrible. Un ser que jamás lo dejará.

Albus la miró con pena. Podía ver el claro sufrimiento que desprendían aquellos límpidos y cristalinos ojos castaños. Se podía notar el gran apego que sentía por el moreno.

—Si hay algo que pueda hacer… no dudes en decírmelo.

La mujer sonrió, tratando de reprimir aquellas futuras lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

—Lo que yo deseo es algo que ni con toda la magia del mundo podrías hacer.—respondió con un tono de voz agridulce. Dejando enmarcado un rastro de felicidad al igual que agonía.—Solo quiero decirle una cosa. Confíe en Amal. Puede llegar a ser un poco… bueno, ya sabe. Pero tiene una absoluta lealtad hacia usted. Su juramento es ley. Solo… confíe en el.

El anciano la sonrió de lado a lado. Dejando que una suave y cálida sonrisa inundara su rostro.

—Ya lo hago Jodhaa.


	12. Capítulo 12: Velo por tí

_"La amistad es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos; un corazón que habita en dos almas."_

Aristóteles

* * *

Severus se dirigió hacia el torreón de los puentes. No lograba comprender porque Amal aceptaría vivir en ese mugriento lugar. Aunque en parte, tenía sus ventajas. Una de ellas era que difícilmente habría alumnos merodeando en ese lugar. De primeras por el terrible frío que hacía y entre otras, por la ingente cantidad de insectos que había. En definitiva, la residencia del _Squib_ era digna de una novela _muggle_ de terror.

Snape subió por las pútridas escaleras de mármol, llegando a una pequeña entrada de hierro. Se fijó, que donde los escalones de piedra caliza pasaron a unos de madera comidas por la carcoma. Ni el mismo lograba comprender como el _Squib_ había aceptado vivir en esa repugnante lugar. No pasó desapercibido el modo en que las cucarachas se escondían ante la presencia del extraño por las grietas de las paredes.

 _"Desde luego que cualquiera no vendría por aquí"_ `pensó para si mismo viendo como el vaho salía de su boca con una notoria intensidad. Por alguna razón, se dio cuenta de que en aquel torreón hacía mucho más frío que en cualquier otro lugar del castillo.

No estaba seguro del motivo por el que habría querido ir a la estancia de Amal. La última vez que lo vio parecía que iba a desmallarse en cualquier momento. Había una mirada cansada en sus ojos. Seguía siendo el mismo bonachón de costumbre, el mismo chico vivaz con comentarios tan absurdos como ingeniosos. Y después de lo que escuchó de Lily… estaba preocupado. Aunque era algo que no admitiría ni aunque no amenazasen con otra tediosa y aburrida clase con el profesor Binns.

Subió las pequeñas y concurridas escaleras de caracol que lo llevaban a lo más alto del torreón. No sabía si hacía más frió adentro que afuera. Pero desde luego que el calor brillaba por su ausencia.

Llegó con rapidez a la estancia de Amal. Llamó varias veces a la puerta pero sin ningún éxito. No hubo respuesta alguna. No estaba del todo seguro, pero optó por apretar el manillar de la puerta. Y como el esperaba.

Abierto.

—¿Vivar?

" _Al muy idiota le robarán algún día"_ aunque si lo pensaba mejor. Dudaba que alguien quisiera llegar tan lejos para ver el lugar donde el mecánico se hospedaba.

Todos sabían donde vivía así que pensándolo mejor no era tan mala idea. Teniendo en cuenta la ingente cantidad de escaleras que había subido. Solo las personas con una urgencia importante se verían capaces de subirlas.

Dejando los pensamientos a un lado, abrió con lentitud la avejentada puerta. Había estado varias veces pero… unicamente en la habitación de Amal. No sabía como se las apañaba Vivar para haberle bajado sin magia.

Se sorprendió de inmediato al recibir una intensa oleada de calor. Lo que agradeció profundamente. Lo que no esperaba Severus fue quedarse embelesado con la propia habitación, había miles de plantas empotradas en las paredes al igual que enormes macetas con cientos de flores que jamas había visto, también pudo ver como tenía artefactos que volaban de un lado para otro, pilas y pilas de papeles al igual que pequeñas estanterías saturadas de libros.

El Slyhterin miraba con cierta admiración el salón del mecánico. Era hermoso mirase por donde se mirase. La enorme vidriera redonda que otorgaba a la estancia una gama de colores variados. Hermosos tonos rojos, azules, verdes, amarillos… Los mismos colores que las casas de Hogwarts. No le extrañaba que Amal aceptara aquella estancia. Tenía su encanto. No pudo evitar deleitarse con el estilo de aquella habitación. Se llenó de asombro al ver la cantidad de maquinas que iban y venían. Trastos voladores, replicas de animales hechos de pura y absoluta mecánica. Nada de magia. Solo eran engranajes unidos unos a otros. Estaba seguro, que su hasta Lucius estaría tan sorprendido como él. Pero no fue solo eso lo que mas le impresionó. Eran también las luciérnagas que iban y venían de un lugar a otro. Era chistoso ver que esos insectos luminiscentes estaban echos por bombillas. Por alguna razón, se sintió como un niño viendo algo tan asombroso que por un segundo, llegó a catalogarlo como algo totalmente mágico.

Se quedó asombrado, al analizar con más precisión la habitación. Prácticamente no había paredes. Lo que alguna vez fueron paredes ahora eran estanterías con cientos de libros. Mejor dicho, centenares de libros. Se dio el lujo de analizar aquellas librerías.

Se dirigió hacia los muebles donde estaban saturados de libros. Y fue mirando los títulos buscando algo que fuera de su interés. Leyó los lomos y todos ellos eran libros de mecánica, matemáticas, biología, astrología... e incluso magia.

Le sorprendió que un _muggle_ como lo era el mecánico estuviera interesado en algo que el jamas lograría manejar. No comprendía por qué un mecánico estaría interesado en temas como esos. Ya sabía que Amal de mecánico no tenía nada, y que después de lo que había visto confirmaban aún más sus sospechas para que empezara unicamente a surgir más preguntas sin respuestas.

Pasó su mirada en aquellos libros. Todos concienzudamente encuadernados. Pero hubo, en especial una sección que le llamo la atención. A primera vista, parecían libros similares a los de la biblioteca. Antiguos, propios de la Edad Media. Pero estos eran distintos. Olían a… a resina de árbol. También a cuero y a algo más… tal vez, un ligero aroma a pergamino. Aquellas fragancias le dieron de golpe en su cabeza.

Libros artesanales.

De primeras no estaba muy seguro si abrirlos o no. Aun así, sacó los libros del anaquel. Preguntándose cual serían los contenidos de esos tomos. Agarró uno de ellos, artesano y relativamente viejo. Ya no tenía ese olor tan característico. Aunque, fue extraño, en el, había el grabado de una araña.

" _La misma que llevaba la hindú"_ pensó para sus adentros.

Decidió darle una oportunidad. Abrió la primera página, y se sorprendió al ver que eran runas. De echo, runas de una desorbitante dificultad. A medida que pasaban las paginas más se sorprendía de aquel contenido. Había runas para invocar simples espíritus, otras para poseer a un demonio. De echo, bajo una letra increíblemente pulcra y precisa dictaba los pros y los contras deshacer esa runa. Incluso la clase y el tipo de sangre que había que ofrecer a cambio de el deso que uno pudiera pedir. Otras para abrir portales. Otras eran para controlar la materia... aquello lo estaba desconcertando. ¿Quien diablos sabía todo eso? ¿y por que jamás había visto un solo libro publicado? Mas aún de ese contenido. Cualquier sector de magia mataría por alguien de esos conocimientos. Cerró el libro y miró el autor.

Y vaya que se llevo una sorpresa.

 _"Amal Rodríguez de Vivar; a su excelentísima Regina."_

No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban leyendo. No era posible. Aquello aumento aun mas sus incógnitas, ¿por que alguien como Amal, sin magia, sin poderes, escribiría un libro de algo tan complejo como las runas? No lo entendía. ¡Precisamente una persona sin magia! Aquello lo estaba confundiendo aún más, si es que era posible. Y luego la dedicación. ¿Para quién? ¿con que propósito? Volvió a dejar el libro en su sitio. Y empezó a buscar todos los tomos que llevasen su nombre. Y a medida que iba revisándolos mas atónito se quedaba. No era solo de magia lo que escribía, si no de biología, astronomía, mecánica, medicina, religión, historia (esos eran lo que mas abundaban), anatomía. ¡Libros de anatomía!, ¿por que un mecánico querría tener algo como eso? Cada vez, se hacía mas extraño todo. Había algunos de ellos que estaban escritos a mano y otros habían sido impresos y escritos con una máquina, similares a las que usaban los _muggles_. Se dio cuenta de algunas cosas. Amal por lo que había visto era zurdo. Todos los que habían sido escritos a mano habían sido escritos al revés. Y otras cosas algo más extrañas. En uno de los libros de Matemáticas donde el había titulado: Recopilación de procesos y cálculos matemáticos se dió cuenta de que Amal escribía los números al revés y boca abajo. A esas alturas empezaba a sospechar de que Amal tenía problemas de percepción cognitiva.

Pero aun así... era raro. Nada tenía ningún sentido. Lo más extraño de todo, es que todos y cada uno de los libros que habían sido de Amal. Todos y cada uno de ellos tenían el mismo símbolo y la misma dedicatoria. Una araña y acompañados por; _A su excelentísima Regina._

¿Y quien era esa tal Regina? ¿por que parecía más una dedicatoria que algo escrito para uno mismo?

¿Quien diablos era realmente Amal? Ya, a esas alturas había comprendido perfectamente que Amal no era simplemente un chico listo. No, no, no. Iba mas allá de eso.

Era algo extraño. No tenía sentido. ¿Como era posible, que un solo ser humano, llegase a manejar todos esos campos? Sabía que una persona podía ser muy inteligente, pero siempre había algo que no lograba dominar. Ya fueran las matemáticas, las ciencias, el arte… daba igual cual fuera. El caso, era que siempre había "algo" que uno no lograba dominar. Pero Amal... eran todos y cada uno de ellos. Dominaba la ciencia, la alquimia, la música, las matemáticas, la historia, la literatura... incluso la magia, al menos en el ámbito teórico. Entre sus manos, tenía las obras de un genio. ¡Por Merlín santísimo! Parecía la reencarnación de Da Vinci.

Tragó sonoramente. Ese chico escondía mucho y sabía mucho más de lo decía. Se sintió imbécil por llegar a considerar a Amal un idiota sin cabeza. No dudaba que fuera listo, pero jamás hasta ese pronóstico. Excéntrico, si. Tonto, no. Todo aquello, le estaba demostrando con creces el verdadero intelecto que tenía. Aunque tuviera tendencia de portarse de una manera infantil.

—¿Quien eres realmente?—se preguntó a si mismo dejando que sus dedos palpasen en concienzudo encuadernamiento de aquella libreta.

De repente, escuchó que un libro se caía del suelo. Extrañado, y algo confundido dejó el libro artesano donde lo había encontrado y agarró el tomo del libro. Este era diferente. La textura era distinta, parecía que era la primera vez que hacia un libro artesano. Pero ahí había algo raro... diabólico y macabro. Tuvo una terrible sensación de que algo terrible iría a pasar si el miraba el libro.

Con más valor e ignorando esa voz interna, abrió el cuadernillo. Y sintió como la bilis se le subía a la garganta.

Eran cientos de dibujos, con un detalle milimétrico de cuerpos mutilados. Había hombres empalados, mujeres con los órganos totalmente abiertos. Ojos salidos de sus órbitas con un escabroso detalle. Las manos le empezaron a temblar.

Era tan aberrante, tan… obsceno.

La forma en el que había representada mujeres y niños. Eran repugnantes. Había en especial, dibujos casi fotográficos de niños totalmente desnudos con miembros del cuerpo totalmente amputados. Pasó con nerviosismo otra página, donde vio con espanto a rostros de… ¿niños? No estaba del todo seguro. Eran humanos, si. Pero de diferente forma. En el dibujo, había niños con la boca abierta con una aberrante hilandera de dientes afilados.

¿Que clase de mente enferma podría dibujar todo eso?

Miró las letras. A diferencia de los otros libros escritos aquellas letras eran más erráticas, rígidas. Parecía como que el que las había escrito había tenido un episodio de una ferviente ira. En comparación con los otros libros escritos a mano por Amal, las letras de este eran casi imposibles de entender. Pero una cosa curiosa de la que se había dado, de lo poco que pudo entender, fue que todos y cada una de las palabras estaban escritos en latín.

Hubo algo que lo llamó especialmente la atención. Cuando pasó una de las páginas amarillentas de aquel libro se sorprendió al ver una extraña figura.

Era un dibujo perfecto de un hombre con las vestimentas propias de un doctor de la Peste Negra del siglo XIV. Sin embargo, había columnas con una diminuta e ilegible letra que parecía ser más una descripción anatómica que unos simples apuntes.

Repentinamente un sudor frío empezó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo. La habitación se empezó a volver tensa e imposible de respirar.

Axfixiante.

De la nada, Todos los libros empezaron a saltar por los aires. Los muebles empezaron a temblar sin control. Las macetas cayeron una a una dejando un fuerte estruendo en el lugar. Las puertas se abrían y se cerraban de golpe. Todas las ventanas que estaban abiertas se cerraron con una brutal violencia, denegando la luz a la habitación.

Quedándose así en una profunda y absoluta oscuridad.

Se sentía... observado. Había algo terrible en toda aquella penumbra. Era algo malo, algo maligno. Diabólico. Su instinto le decía que no moviera ni un músculo. Que se quedara quieto. Y que bajo ninguna circunstancia se le ocurriera sacar la varita y hacer que hubiera luz. Fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiese en esa habitación… por su bien. Era mejor que no lo viera con sus propios ojos.

De la nada, empezó a escuchar un gruñido gutural e inhumano. El gruñido de un depredador grande. Fue aterrador. Su cuerpo tembló al instante. Era como si alguien hubiese mezclado los guaridos de un puerco junto a los gruñidos de un lobo. El miedo que tenía se volvió irremediablemente atroz, no sabía donde estaba ese abominable ser. No podía ver nada, y lo peor. Lo que diantres fuera eso se movía hacia todos lados. Escuchó unas pesadas cadenas que se movían de un lado a otro, como si las estuviera arrastrando. Para colmo, escuchó como algo estaba empezando a arañar las paredes.

Cada vez, más y más cerca.

La respiración de lo que diantres fuera ese ser era pesada. Sobre todo eso, ferozmente pesado.

El pulso de Snape se disparó en el acto. Todo en el temblaba de miedo. Sus propias piernas perdían la fuerza, y lo que era peor, ni si quiera tenía el valor para apoyarse.

No podía moverse. Estaba paralizado por el miedo. El pulso iba a mil por hora. La cabeza empezó a dolerle como si hubiera timbales en su mente. Y entonces apareció una sola cosa. Que en definitiva, fue peor que todo lo que segundos antes había escuchado.

Un aterrador silencio.

Severus se quedó quieto, aguantando la respiración. No había ni un solo ruido, nada. Absolutamente nada. El único sonido que podía escuchar era los súbitos pálpitos de su corazón.

Pum, pum, pum.

De la nada una enorme llamarada de fuego apareció frente a él. No había nada. Solo esa gigantesca flama de que tocaba el techo.

Por alguna razón lejos de tranquilizarse el miedo aumentó con una absoluta fiereza. Aquel ser iba a hacer su aparición. De entre las llamas del fuego, comenzó a divisar con horror una figura que se hacía cada vez más y más nítida. Quería cerrar los ojos, no quería abrirlos. Pero era imposible, era como si hubiese un poder tan grande que se le hiciera imposible dejar de mirar.

Una figura negra comenzó a formarse en medio de las llamaradas, junto a un pestilente olor nauseabundo.

Un ser monstruosamente grande le miraba. Estaba encorvado. Dándole un aire aún más macabro. envuelto en una roñosa capa roja repleta de suciedad. No podía ver con claridad el rostro de aquel aberrante ser. Pero si su figura. Tenía el morro alargado mucho más que el de un lobo.Y entre todo el fuego que expulsaba podía asegurar que tenía unos largos colmillos similares a los de un jabalí. La manta, junto al fuego tapaba parcialmente su cuerpo. Pero no pasó desapercibido las largas y musculosas patas de ese ser. Pero sin duda, lo que mas le alarmó fue sin duda cuando empezó a elevar su brazo. Las manos sería lo poco humano que tendría. Estaban llenas de callos y pústulas, en lugar de uñas tenía unas garras largas y afiladas que no tendrían problema en destrozar a ningún ser humano.

El fuego se hizo más intenso.

Demasiado.

Le apuntó hacia él.

— _Spectare supra te._

Severus, aterrado ante aquella aterradora e inhumana voz, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Esperando que algo terrible le ocurriese. Acabó cayendo torpemente al suelo. Aterrado sin saber que era lo que le iba a pasar. Esperando a lo que probablemente sería el golpe de gracia.

Pero no fue así.

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Todo estaba en orden. La luz de las ventanas llegaban con fuerza a la sala. No había nada desordenado. Los muebles estaban en su sitio, los libros lo mismo… ni si quiera la llamarada de fuego que había lamido las paredes había rastro de las quemaduras.

Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero eso era imposible. Sabía que lo que había visto era totalmente real. No era ninguna absurda alucinación. El lo sabía. Estaba seguro.

Se levantó del suelo y miró hacia los lados. Todos los libros de Amal estaban intactos. Todos colocados de manera concienzuda en sus respectivas secciones de estanterías… todos, excepto ese aberrante libro. Miró por todos los lados. Nada. Era como si se hubiera evaporado. No estaba por ningún lado.

El Slytherin tragó sonoramente tratando de calmarse. Jamás, en toda su vida había sentido tanto miedo. Jamás, había tenido la sensación de que la muerte era sin dudas la mejor opción. Por Merlín… fuera lo que fuese esa alimaña había logrado que su figura quedara bien impresa en sus memorias.

—¿Hay alguien ahí?

Severus escuchó la voz de Amal, alarmándose de inmediato. ¿Había escuchado todo el terrible estruendo? Algo le decía que no había sido así.

No parecía alterado.

Severus giró la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver que Amal estaba delante suyo, había salido de su habitación. Tenía un aspecto enfermizo, cansado. Portando unas profundas ojeras. Pero manteniendo ese aire vivaz tan sumamente propio de él. Pero… ¿Porque no lo veía? Por alguna razón, optó por no decir nada. Solo se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿Hay alguien ahí?—volvió a repetir.

Severus no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. ¿Porque Vivar no lo podía ver? ¡Estaba a tan solo cinco metros de él! Se movió un poco, haciendo un ruido casi insonoro para él. Pero no para Amal.

—Se que hay alguien.—El chico se acercó con lentitud, pisando con cuidado y dirigiéndose al lugar del ruido, apoyándose en los muebles de la estancia—… por favor...—dijo mietras se aferraba con inseguridad a una de las estanterías mietras miraba a la nada.

El Slytherin se había quedado sin habla. El moreno no llevaba esas gafas que usó en su momento para ocultar los golpes que le habían dado. De echo, ya no había ni rastro de los hematomas (gracias a las pociones de Madam Pomfrey) así que dudaba que se hubiera quedado ciego por eso. Sus ojos naranjas seguían intactos. Entonces… ¿Porque actuaba así? ¿porque no lo podía ver? Severus estaba empezando a asustarse y desde luego, la sensación de ansiedad que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos era equiparable a la que sintió momentos atrás.

—¿Porque no puedes verme?

El chico que miraba a la nada sonrió de inmediato.

—¡Oh erás tú! Disculpa si te incomode pero pensé que eras otra persona.—Amal no lo miraba a él, si no la pared detrás de Severus.—siento que me tengas que ver así.—rió con suavidad señalándose el ridículo pijama de insectos estampados que tenía.

Severus por una vez en su vida se quedó sin habla.

—¿Porque no puedes verme?

Amal no parecía alarmado. En absoluto, estaba tranquilo sin ningún atisbo de estrés o miedo. Y aquella postura de mansedumbre, le indicaba al Slytherin que no era la primera vez que estaba así.

—Buff, es una larga historia. No te preocupes, lo des importancia a algo insignificante—respondió con una sonrisa—¿en que puedo ayudarte?

Severus tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Que no se preocupase? Por el amor de Merlín… no comprendía porque se le hacía tan desgarrador verlo así. El chico temblaba. Todas las situaciones que habían pasado de repente… Lily, aquel demonio… todo en un solo día. Pero… por alguna razón, logró olvidar todo aquello. Centrándose unicamente en Amal.

—No evadas mi pregunta—espetó con seriedad— ¿porque no puedes ver?… ¿fue por la golpiza que te dio ese cerdo?

Amal curiosamente posó su mirada anaranjada en los negros de Snape. Pese a estar ciego sabía donde estaban los ojos del chico. Y ahí se dio cuenta de algo. Por mucha luz que entrara, las pupilas de Amal no se contraían cuando le llegaba la luz a sus ojos. Se mantenían bajo el mismo tamaño.

—No, nada de eso—respondió con una cálida y suave risa— simplemente los golpes en los ojos hacen que la medicina tarde más en hacerme el efecto deseado.

—¿Que medicinas?

Amal solo sonrió y se dirigió con cautela (unicamente porque sabía que tenía la tendencia de dejar tirada las cosas en el suelo) hacia las ventanas con la clara intención de cerrarlas.

—Como has podido ver, el color de mis ojos no es muy usual que digamos—el silencio de Severus era un buen indio de que le dejaba seguir hablando—debido a ciertas circunstancias que pase en mi niñez acabe desarrollando una fuerte aversión por la luz.

—¿A que te refieres ?

Amal cerró las cortinas de la vidriera. Dejando que una tenue luz inundara el salón.

—Bueno, lo inusual destaca. Y a veces, lo inusual recibe rechazo de muchos.—Severus vio como Amal se paraba en la cortina, olisqueándola—son imaginaciones mías ¿o huele a quemado?—preguntó de repente.

Una ola de pánico volvió a inundar el cuerpo de Severus y de paso confirmaba sus sólidas sospechas. Amal no había escuchado ni (claramente) había visto lo que había sucedido. Sentía que estaba contra la espada y la pared. Por un lado, estaba tentado en decirle lo que había visto, aquel terrible libro escrito que desde luego, la biblia satánica era una linda florecilla del campo en comparación con lo que había visto. Decirle ese terrible monstruo que apreció de la nada.

Pero optó por no decir nada. Por la sensación que le daba, Amal ya tenía bastantes problemas como para lidiar con unos cuantos más.

—A mi no me huele a nada— respondió escuetamente el Slytherin

Amal se giró y volvió a sonreír.

—Supongo que después de dormir tengo los sentidos algo adormilados—rió sonoramente.—espera a que cierre el resto de las ventanas.

—No evadas mi pregunta.—dijo Severus con seriedad mientras sacaba la varita, agitándola con delicadeza haciendo que todas las ventanas se cerraran de inmediato sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

—Ya, ya. Eres impaciente ¿eh?

El Slytherin apuntó hacia el techo haciendo que cientos de diminutas bolas doradas se asentaran en el techo. La luz era suave, pero lo suficiente para que Severus pudiera ver el rostro del Squib. Claro está, sin que el supiera lo que había echo.

—Ya cerrarás las ventanas.—argumentó de manera impasible.

El moreno asintió sin sentirse molesto ante el comportamiento agresivo de Severus.

—¿Que era o que querías saber?—preguntó palpando el sillón rojo al que tanto solía sentarse.—¡Ah si! Digamos que a esas personas no les gustaban el color de mis ojos, por lo que solían rechazarme.—Amal literalmente se espatarró en el sillón, dejando que sus piernas salieran por uno de los reposabrazos del asiento a la vez que su cabeza estaba apoyada en el respaldo.—supongo que no molestaron mucho en averiguar si estar con tanta luz era bueno mi vista.

—¿No dijeron nada tus padres?

Amal rió—por aquel entonces no tenía padres. Se podría decir que vivía en un… orfanato. Por decirlo de alguna forma—el _Squib_ juntó sus manos—el lugar donde vivía era un poco desastre. La higiene… brillaba por su ausencia así que, eso fue un fuerte factor para que mis ojos se debilitaran. Más tarde mis padres me adoptaron y para ese entonces encontraron una cura para mis ojos.

Severus no sabía que decir. Era uno de esos momentos en que las palabras estaban de más.

—Mis padres tenían _pedigree_ así que el dinero para gastos medimagos no fueron un problema. Encontraron una hierva que fortalecía mi vista. Así que desde que era un medio metro la tomo.

Severus comprendió entonces el porqué Amal podía ver tan bien en la oscuridad.

—Pero que tiene que ver tu vista con esas medicinas… Hay algo más ¿no?

El moreno se quedó en silencio por un largo rato.

—Tengo problemas para dormir, por lo que juntar dos medicinas tan distintas tiene sus desventajas. A veces, tengo que renunciar a una de ellas.

—Un día de ceguera por una de descanso.

Amal asintió con la cabeza.

—Hoy me toca la de la oscuridad—respondió con una suave risa, a la cual, Snape no pudo corresponder—quería dormir un poco, así que… bueno, como bien has visto este es el resultado.

Severus se quedó en un largo y profundo silencio. No tenía muchas fuerzas, ni ganas de seguir hablando del tema. Pero, ya había descubierto varias cosas. Amal había sido huérfano y a una temprana edad ya había sufrido lo que era el rechazo. No solo eso, si no que además, ya tenía problemas físicos. Y sin mencionar, que más dudas asaltaban en su mente.

—¿Porque tomas esos medicamentos?—preguntó mientras volvía a echar un vistazo de manera paranoica a los estantes de la librería de Amal.

—Tengo fuertes pesadillas—Severus en el acto posó su gélida mirada en el moreno—simplemente… me cuesta dormir sin que chille como un grajo.—acotó con humor.

—¿Que fueron de tus padres?

La expresión de Amal se tornó a una adolorida.

—Los mataron.

Severus tragó en seco. Podía notar como su estómago se revolvía.

—¿No tienes familiares?—preguntó mientras empezaba a caminar al rededor de la habitación.

Severus vio la risa rota que emitió el moreno.

—La verdad, hace tiempo que no tengo a nadie que me espere en casa.

El Slytherin vio el dolor que tenía aquellas palabras. La forma en que lo decía. Y por otro lado, una voz interna le hizo saber que no eran tan diferentes.

—¿Cuando recuperás la vista?—preguntó tratando de cambiar abruptamente la conversación.

—Depende, puede ser unos minutos u horas… depende. —Amal notó el amplio silencio en el que se quedó Severus—Hay algo más que tienes en mente. No has venido hasta aquí únicamente para interrogarme.

El Slytherin no estaba seguro de como manejar aquella situación. Pero después de la declaración de Lily, estaba cada vez más seguro de que la criatura que había visto tenía que ver con la "posesión" que había tenido con la Gryffindor.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en la aula abandonada del cuarto piso?

El chico pareció asustado cuando escuchó aquella pregunta. A la vez, que lentamente se enderazaba del sillón.

—Yo… yo… creo que hice algo terrible.—El Squib se puso tenso —Esa chica… era… era… Evans creo que era así como se llamaba.—Severus vio como movía la pierna impulsivamente.

—¿Como es que la conoces?—preguntó astutamente Severus.

Amal se rascó nerviosamente la cabeza.

—Jugaba al ajedrez en una clase abandonada y apareció y jugué con ella… Creo que la asusté con mis excentricidades. A veces se me va un poco la lengua y suelto tonterías.—Amal bajó la cabeza como un cachorro asustado.—tiendo a confundir el rostro de las personas.—comenzó a reír con una evidente incomodidad—la verdad, soy bastante torpe en esclarecer mis pensamientos.

Tal y como pensaba. Sus teorías se habían confirmado al cien por cien. Amal era consciente de la existencia de ese monstruo. Tal vez, era algo que chico claramente no podía controlar. Pero no comprendía porque trataba de encubrir a esa criatura.

Aunque… pensándolo bien, no creería si un _muggle_ le viene diciendo que hay un demonio que merodea a su alrededor y que de paso lo maneja como si fuera un títere y que, probablemente por ello tengo esos cambios tan bruscos de humor. Si, en definitiva, mandaría a esa persona a un lugar no muy bonito.

—Solo una duda más. ¿Sabes hablar latín?

Amal se quedó congelado por unos segundos. Parecía aterrado, asustado. A punto de desmayarse.

—Si—respondió inseguro.

—¿Como es que sabes hablar latín?—preguntó de una manera casi inquisidora.

Amal se revolvió incómodo en su asiento, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Es... una larga historia... —el moreno apretó fuertemente sus labios— ¿cual es tu pregunta?

Severus dejó de apoyarse en la pared para ir acercándose a Amal.

—¿Que significa Spectare supra te?

Amal se quedó durante varios segundos en silencio. Casi indeciso.

—Velo por ti…—frunció el ceño con una evidente angustia— a… ¿a ocurrido algo?

Severus a pesar de que la luz era tenue, podía vislumbrar en aquellos claros ojos el sufrimiento interno que tenía Amal… Merlín… parecía que estaba en el mismísimo infierno. Claramente estaban tocando un tema que no le agradaba.

Severus se acercó hacia el moreno agachándose a su altura.

—¿Porque estás tan asustado?

El moreno parecía que se revolvía en su asiento. Bastaba con mirarlo para saber que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Algo terrible va a suceder—Severus se alarmó de inmediato al ver que la voz de Amal se quebraba— algo muy malo va suceder. Y todo volverá a ser como antes. Será terrible.—las lágrimas de Amal no dejaban de caer como cascadas por sus mejillas.—volverá a suceder. Volverá a suceder.

El _Squib_ estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Estaba aterrado.

—¿El que? Amal, mírame—sabía que resultaba ridículo lo que había dicho, pero dadas las circunstancias, sabía que el moreno necesitaba palabras que lograran calmar esa terrible angustia que había empezado a florecer en el rostro del _Squib_ —Amal… estoy aquí.

No entendió porque sostuvo su cara entre sus manos. Pero resultaba desgarrador sentir como las lágrimas salinas de Amal se escurrían por sus dedos.

—Es por mi culpa… es por mi culpa.—el moreno empezó a susurrar de una manera casi maniática—es por mi culpa, es por mi culpa es por mi culpa.—la expresión de pura y absoluta agonía inquietó al Slythrin al ver como rompía a llorar desconsoladamente.

—No tu ve que venir aquí, no tuve que venir aquí. Volverá a pasar, será igual… igual.—farfulló mietras se agarraba del pelo con una súbita violencia. Incluso Severus llegó a pensar que se arrancaría la cabellera de la fuerza que estaba arremetiendo.

Llegó un punto en que no logró saber lo que decía el moreno. Su idioma cambió por completo, pasando al español.

Severus se mantuvo firme. El ataque de pánico que estaba sufriendo Amal no era normal ni de lejos. Dudaba que pudiera hacer algo, pero se encargaría de al menos hacerle saber una cosa.

No estaba solo.

—Amal… no se que diablos te pasa pero tienes que parar.—las lágrimas se hicieron más intensas y el miedo que desprendía el moreno era muy similar al que el propio Severus había sentido momentos anteriores.—¡AMAL!

El grito pareció hacer el efecto deseado. La respiración del moreno era errático. Como si hubiera corrido un largo maratón.

—Lo siento… lo siento—comenzó a disculparse—estás ahí ¿no?— las manos del chico viajaron a las de Severus—lo siento… lamento que tengas que ver esto. Lo siento.—volvió a disculparse sin solar las manos de Severus.—será mejor que te alejes de mi. Creo… creo que seré un problema. Tienes que hacerlo, tienes que irte… por favor… tienes que irte.—suplicó Amal.

Esas palabras. Las mismas palabras que le dijo a Lily.

" _Empezó a disculparse conmigo"_

" _Me pidió que me fuera"_

" _Si escuchases como lo pedía"._

" _Estaba aterrado."_

" _Estaba aterrado."_

" _Aterrado."_

Por otro lado el Slytherin se encontraba en una encrucijada. Ese chico tenía graves problemas. Problemas tan serios que ni siquiera debería estar en Hogwarts. Sabía que lo más sensato era alejarse de él. Después de lo que había visto… ni en sus más recónditas pesadillas. Incluso el propio Amal se lo estaba diciendo. ¿Que debía de hacer? Podía abandonarlo y sabía que no recibiría ninguna reprimenda. Después de todo, cualquiera que estuviera en su posición se habría alejado de él hace tiempo. Podía… podía hacerlo. Ese demonio… más bien, las sensaciones que le provocó era algo que no quería volver a repetir. Y seguramente si se juntaba con el _Squib_ , algo le decía que volvería a toparse con ese ser.

¿Lo abandonaría? ¿lo dejaría tirado a su suerte como un vulgar perro?

—Severus… tie… —

—Es la primera vez que dices mi nombre.—respondió interrumpiéndole al momento.

Vivar miraba hacia la nada. Tenía la mirada perdida. Pero para Severus no pasó desapercibido como se agarraba a sus manos como si fuera su salvación.

Amal necesitaba su ayuda. Necesitaba que alguien estuviera ahí para ayudarlo y protegerlo.

De la misma forma que él necesitó ayuda, de la misma forma, cuando nadie de la brindó.

Y lo iba a hacer. No iba a abandonarlo a su suerte. Lily lo abandonó cuando más la necesitaba, cuando estaba en una etapa donde la confusión, el odio y la rabia arremetieron con fuerza en su mente. El sabía cuan doloroso podía ser, era estar solo cuando uno necesitaba terriblemente la fuerza del otro. Amal se mantuvo firme cuando recibió la brutal paliza. Aún, después de haberlo humillado. Había sido leal a él

Algo que Severus valoraba y que desde luego iba a devolver.

—No voy a dejarte—susurró Severus.—nunca.


	13. Capítulo 13: Primer asesinato: Piel

_"Al igual que el coraje pone en peligro la vida, el miedo la protege."_

Leonardo da Vinci.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas en total desde que Potter estuvo en el despacho del director. De vez en cuando veían a Amal por los pasillos, pero casi nunca en las clases llenos de alumnos, es más, evitaba toparse con ellos a toda costa… especialmente con Potter.

—¿Porque Amal parece tener miedo de la gente?— preguntó Remus mientras cerraba todos sus libros de golpe, quedándose pensativo.

Lily lo miró de reojo… si él supiera.

Ella comprendía en cierto modo los motivos de aquellas acciones. Desde luego que la somanta de palos que recibió por parte de su novio había sido terrible. El chico en sí era solitario, no llamaba la atención y tendía a alejarse de las personas lo más rápido que podía. En verdad, Vivar no había echo nada para merecer esa paliza.

Sirius la miró con una sonrisa. Mientras salían del tugurio de la clase junto a con Hufflepuff.

—Quien sabe, tal vez porque somos demasiado mágicos para él— se burló, mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos y miraba a lo lejos como se acercaba James—pero te aconsejo que no hables del nuevo delante de Cornamenta. Parece como si se cabreara—Sirius hizo una pausa al ver la expresión seria de Lily— ¿que ocurrió entre ambos?

La pelirroja lo miró con duda mientras salían de las clases de pociones del profesor Slughorn.

—Vamos, pasó algo entre vosotros dos ¿no?—inquirió de manera significativa el licántropo.

La chica le lanzó una mirada afligida. Pero luego la cambio a una de humor absoluta lanzándole un suave puñetazo en el hombro de Remus.

—Simplemente James volvió a hacer de las suyas—murmuró la chica.

Lily no dijo nada sobre lo que realmente pasó. Se hizo la tonta, haciendo que no sabía nada sobre los verdaderos motivos por el que Severus golpeó a James. Solo hizo eso, olvidar lo que había ocurrido. Ella hizo su mejor esfuerzo en enterrar aquellos recuerdos. Sabía que estaba mal. Sabía que tenía que encarar a su novio, pero no se sentía con fuerzas. No tenía ganas.

Sirius estuvo a punto de decir algo. Pero una presencia conocida hizo que se le olvidara sus palabras.

—¿Como esta la chica mas bonita de todo Hogwarts?—canturreó Potter mientras abrazaba a Lily por la espalda.

—¿No estabas castigado?—preguntó Sirius—tiene cojones el asunto. A ti te golpean y te castigan, pero el maldito de Quejicus sale impune… que baje Merlín y lo vea—se quejó el animago mientras cruzaba los brazos.—y no deberías merodear por aquí, como te pille Minnie estás perdido.

—Sorprendente Sirius tiene razón, como te descubra McGonagall nos bajará puntos para nuestra casa y… no estamos para perder más—susurró al ver como pasaba la jefa de Gryffindor infundiendo respeto pasara donde pasara. Aunque, ahora que veían su expresión, parecía preocupaba.

Aunque viéndo su expresión esa no era la palabra correcta. Era más… una expresión de pánico.

Asustada.

De echo, pasó delante de ellos, dejando que se escuchara el suave sonidos de sus ropajes en movimiento. Vio a James pero no dijo nada. Su rostro estaba pálido. Como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Satanás.

—¿Que la pasa?—preguntó James sorprendido de que no se molestara en bajarle puntos o tan siquiera darle una buena reprimenda.

—Ni que hubiese visto al innombrable— respondió Dennis Creevey, un estudiante de Gryffindor.

Los chicos se giraron y vieron como alumnos de varias casas tenían esas caras llenas de preguntas sin respuestas.

—Está así desde esta mañana. Es como si tuviera un susto permanente—dijo una alumna de Ravenclaw.

—Es verdad, esta mañana cuando nos dio la lección de transfigurar copas en ropa se confundió de hechizo… lo que nunca había pasado.—acotó una chica de Gryffindor llamada Hellen Dawlish.—ya sabéis, ¿desde cuando McGonagall confunde un hechizo? ¡jamás!

—Un momento, ¿no se está dirigiendo al tablón de periódicos?—preguntó Sirius.

Todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de que en efecto, la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor se dirigía con cierta pesadumbre al tabloide. Por lo tanto los alumnos de varias casas no dudaron en seguirla. Parecía como si hubiese visto el ser más diabólico del universo. Aunque sus temores se confirmaron cuando vieron como se quedaba paralizada al ver el periódico que siempre estaba colgado en la pared.

—¿Que diablos está pasando?— dijo Remus mientras veía como muchos alumnos de todas las casas se amontonaban en un enorme grupo.

Los merodeadores se acercaron para ver que diantres venía todo ese barullo. Trataron de hacerse un hueco entre todos los alumnos. Sin embargo, Remus se subió a la tarima, haciendo que todos se callaran gradualmente cuando empezó a leer en voz alta:

 ** _Ola de pánico asola en el callejón Knockturn._**

 _Se ha hallado en la madrugada del 28, el cuerpo sin vida de Mulciber Rowle un reconocido mortífago y asesino de muggles, en busca y captura. Se le ha encontrado empalado._

 _Los Aurores no han declarado más sobre el estado de la víctima, pero se sabe por el testigo que lo encontró que resultaba inhumanamente irreconocible._

 _Lo único que se sabe del autor de este atroz asesinato es que a dejado a los pies de la víctima la piel de un cordero. Presuntamente puesta por el autor de los hechos._

Cuando terminó de leer Remus, casi se cae del repentino mareo que le dio al leer aquello. No era la primera vez que ocurrían terribles asesinatos perpetrados por mortífagos. Pero este…

Remus tuvo que bajar con ayuda de sus amigos. Sin embargo un murmullo de pánico recorrió el lugar, especialmente de los Slytherins, donde muchos de ellos empezaron a ponerse pálidos.

—¿Que tipo de enfermo podría haber echo eso?— se podían escuchar susurros de pánico. Especialmente propugnados por los Slytherins.

—¡Ya basta! ¡todos a vuestras clases!— gritó Minerva al ver como todos empezaban a armar un fuerte barullo. —¡Ahora!

El montón de gente se dispersó poco a poco del pasillo, dejando el lugar totalmente abandonado.

Sirius estaba pensativo con aquella noticia, ¿era un asesino de mortifagos? ¿O simplemente los escogió al azar?, y cielos, la forma en que le había torturado... Voldemort era una monjita de la caridad al lado suyo. A diferencia del Señor de las Tinieblas que torturaba a través de magia, el asesino de Rowle lo había echo pedazos a nivel físico por el modo en que estaba escrito. No salió que tipo de hechizos había usado, por lo que podía imaginar que el asesinato fue echo… a mano por decirlo de algna forma.

Y eso, que a muchos se les hizo muy extraño que los Aurores no quisieran dar más detalles del estado de la víctima. Ese asesino era perspicaz, sabía como manejar la situación, al punto, de que no encontraron ninguna prueba y ningún testigo que pudiera revelar alguna miserable pista sobre él. Hasta se había tomado las molestias de dejar un regalo. En este caso, la piel de un cordero. Y ahora que lo pensaba. ¿Porque la piel de un cordero?

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó James a su amigo.

—Si, simplemente estaba pensando en lo que había ocurrido... es... muy extraño—Lily lo miro de reojo, a sabiendas que tenía toda la razón.— y justamente cuando ha venido ese _Squib_. ¿No es un poco extraño?

Lily se paró en seco, haciendo que el resto imitaran su acción.

Sabía y con total certeza, que Amal podría conocer a aquel asesino. Aquel comportamiento que tuvo con ella cuando empezaron a jugar al ajedrez distaba de lo normal y racional. Y por la forma en la que temblaba Amal ante lo ocurrido la indicaba que debía de conocer a fondo lo que fuera la cosa que lo dominó.

Y en lo más bajo de su instinto, la advertía con antelación que Amal podría saber el autor de tan macabro asesinato.

—¿De verdad crees que un chico _muggle, Squib,_ que no sabe ni donde esta la clase de pociones, va a ser capaz de asesinar y mutilar a un mortifago capaz de derrotar al mejor de los Aurores?— la aterradora normalidad con la que lo dijo Lily dejó pasmados al grupo, era la primera vez que veían a Lily así de… fría.

Los merodeadores se dieron cuenta de que tenía razón. Entre lo despistado que era el chico y lo antisocial… había que darla la razón a la pelirroja. Aunque, obviamente la chica calló el comportamiento tan ilógico y extraño que tuvo Amal hacia ella semanas anteriores.

—Lo siento— se disculpo Sirius mientras se rascaba la nuca,— no se en que diablos estaba pensando

Lily sonrió

—Vayámonos, tenemos aritmancia con Slytherin— dijo algo apenada— aunque, después de la noticia, creo que vamos a tener bastante tranquilidad

Los merodeadores sonrieron, una vez más, tenía razón. Puede que con aquella terrorífica declaración de " _El Profeta_ " seguramente amansarían un poco su supremacía de mantener la limpieza de sangre.

—Huy, la petirrojo se esta volviendo malvada— bromeó Remus mientras recibía una colleja por parte de la chica mientras entraban al aula.

Las clases de pociones fueron sorpresivamente tranquilas, y por ende increíblemente aburridas y tediosas. Sirius miraba de vez en cuando de reojo a Snape, que, por alguna extraña razón era el único que no parecía afectarle la muerte de ese mortífago en absoluto. Tal vez, porque no había leído el periódico. En comparación con sus compañeros, que actuaban como si su cantante favorito se hubiese muerto (del cual, se alegraba enormemente).

Y ahora que se daba cuenta, hacía varios días que Severus y James actuaban de manera extraña.

Por alguna razón… se evitaban mutuamente. Más bien, como si hubiesen pactado un tratado de paz a punta de pistola. Aquello le resultaba muy extraño, no tenía mucho sentido, por no decir ninguno. ¿Desde cuando James renunciaba a la posibilidad de meterse con Snape? ¡nunca! Y que decir de las extrañas visitas nocturnas que hacía Snape junto a Malfoy y Bartemius a altas horas de la noche como le había confesado Remus. Sabía que por mucho que tratasen de alertar a los profesores de la obvia probabilidad de que aquellos Slytherin estuvieran practicando magia oscura sería imposible que los creyeran. Ya podía imaginarlo _"el odio hacia las casas de Gryffindor contra Slyhterin los hace ver otras cosas"_ como si ellos fueran subnormales.

¿Tal vez era posible que Severus tuviera interés en las artes oscuras?, ¿Que fuera un supremacista de quiero y no puedo?

El timbre sonó, y todos los alumnos corrieron para irse al comedor, todos excepto uno. Severus recogía con rapidez todos sus libros, cosa que no paso desapercibido para los ojos grises de Sirius.

—Vamos Canuto, ¿a que esperas?— le llamó Lily.

—Ahora mismo me adelanto, necesito ir a un sitio primero— los merodeadores lo miraron algo extrañados, pero tampoco lo dieron muchas vueltas, seguramente se iría a declarar a alguna chica.—necesito cerciorarme de una cosa.

Severus leía el periódico.

—¿Que es un _mortífago_?

Severus pegó un brinco, y se giró rápidamente para soltarle una mirada acusatoria.

—Tranquilo, e mirado por si hay alguien. Pero todos se han ido al comedor.

Severus se relajó de inmediato. Ninguno de los dos podían permitirse el lujo de que los vieran juntos. Al menos por parte de Snape. Se había ganado la confianza de su casa, y le habían estado participando por las noches a practicar magia negra. Así que… era mejor que ni los propios fantasmas de castillo supieran de su relación.

Severus sin embargo, le asestó una colleja.

Amal se frotó la nuca mientras ponía una carita de cordero degollado junto al gemido similar del cachorro de un perro.

—Hey, solo preguntaba, ¿Que a ocurrido?, ¿un inspector de hacienda le a dado un infarto? — preguntó con humor. Severus quería mentirle, o al menos hacer algo para que no leyese el titular, pero sabía que aquello era inevitable, tarde o temprano lo acabaría leyendo.

Amal, al ver el silencio de Severus comprendió que algo malo había pasado— no es eso ¿verdad?.

Severus negó con la cabeza, mientras se apartaba para que Amal leyera la columna de " _El Profeta"_

El mecánico poco a poco se ponía más y más pálido.

—Oh Dios santo.—El Slytherin lo miró con preocupación.

—Te referías a eso ¿verdad?

El moreno asintió con la cabeza con una mirada cargada de terror.

—Amal…—la voz de Severus captó la atención del moreno.—tú no estás aquí por el trabajo.

El alumno vio como el rostro del mecánico se descomponía.

—Yo...—el chico bajó la cabeza—yo…

—Huyes de _él_.—enmarcó con fuerza aquellas dos letras.

Amal mordió sus labios con fuerza, denotando el evidente nerviosismo que tenía.

—Si— Severus abrió ligeramente los ojos, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Ya lo sospechaba, pero que vinieran de las boca de Amal se hacía más terrible la declaración— ese bastardo… dioses sangrientos… es un maldito sádico enfermo… un monstruo— dijo Amal mientras se giraba hacia el menor—¿No lo ves?— preguntó al ver el rostro confundido del Slytherin— el esta haciendo esto por un motivo en específico… un terrible motivo… pero a saber que será, dudo que puedan hacer algo las Aureolas.

—Aurores— corrigió Snape. Sin embargo, e dio cuenta de que tan grave era la situación cuando Amal no se molestó en decir; _"lo que dije"_ — ¿porque dices eso?

—Bueno...—Amal miró el suelo del piso con angustia— como lo explico… por ponerte un ejemplo; si un asesino mata a pederastas y violadores, hay mas probabilidades de que la propia justicia haga la vista gorda.

Severus entrecerró los ojos, ahora iba entendiendo.

—¿Quieres decir que va a empezar a matar mortífagos por que sabe que no van a querer arrestarle?

—No estoy seguro, ese enfermo siempre hace estos actos con un trasfondo de por medio. Si te das cuenta, en el periódico aparecía que ese tal Rowling o como quiera que se llame era indetectable. Le buscaban desde Dios sabe cuando, y de repente llega un asesino que, no solo a conseguido encontrarle, si no que además, le ha dado un destino peor que el Azerbayan.

—Azkaban— volvió a corregir.

—Como se diga— hizo un pequeña pausa mientras volvía a mirar la imagen en movimiento de Rowle totalmente censurado—él, sabe lo que la gente le desagrada, y lo usa a su favor para poder asesinar a su gusto, no es tonto, sabe que si empieza a matar a los mortífagos la justicia en si, no hará mucho. Claro que tratarán de encontrarlo, darle busca y captura. Pero a sabiendas de lo que se están enfrentando, se lo pensarán dos veces. No lo harán por el miedo que empezaran a tener sobre él.

—¿Porque lo dices?

Amal se puso aún más pálido. Claramente su voz se negaba a revelar lo que tenía en mente.

—Lo que no logro comprender es, ¿porque asesinar justamente a ese tipo de personas? ¿no es arriesgarse demasiado? —murmuró Severus.

—Puede que lo que este haciendo tenga otro motivo—respondió Amal con seriedad.

—¿Que quieres decir?

Vivar renegó con su cabeza, pensando que lo que iba a decir no era de ninguna forma convincente.

—Desde mi punto de vista, esta siendo un grito de guerra. Creo, que esta retando al Valdemoro o como quiera que se llame.— Severus ignoró la forma en la que se había dirigido el mecánico a uno de los magos mas temidos de toda la historia.— ¿no?

—Pero es... una locura, una sola persona contra miles.— aunque bastó con ver la expresión de Amal, para hacerle entender que lo que estaba diciendo no era ninguna locura.

—Hubo una vez… algo terrible y espantoso que ocurrió de donde yo vengo — Severus temía que lo que iba a oír no le iba a gustar nada— lo llamaron; _La maldición de año nuevo_... —el moreno rió secamente—Fue en unos de los hospitales más grande de todo mi país. —Amal se quedó en un profundo y desolador silencio, casi, como si tratase de buscar fuerzas—fueron asesinados más de un centenar de médicos y enfermeras—Severus quería hacerle parar, podía ver a la perfección el dolor que le traía esos recuerdos—no se limitó a matarlos. No, no, no— dijo el Español mientras renegaba varias veces con la cabeza con una voz casi propia de un enfermo mental— se volvió creativo...— la forma tan ronca en que hablaba Amal resultaba escolofriante, más aún el modo en que arrastraba las palabras— a todos ellos les abrió las tripas y como era víspera de navidad, cosió todos los cuerpos... uno a uno, hasta crear un árbol humano… las tripas de esas personas eran guirnaldas, que adornaban el lugar.—Snape vio como Amal se tapaba la boca con la mano— ¿Sabes porque lo llamaron la maldición de años nuevo? ¿Quieres saber porque?.

La realidad era, que no tenía ganas de saberlo. Y ni mucho menos al ver lo mucho que le afectaba todo aquello. Trató de replicarle que no era necesario que siguiera, pero el mecánico se adelantó.

—Todos ellos estaban vivos.

Severus palideció en el acto.—Pero... dijiste que los habían asesinado.

—No como tu crees. Él bastardo se tomó su tiempo en dejarlos al borde de la vida y la muerte, y como estaba creativo ese día, decidió coserles el cuerpo, uniendo los órganos internos de todos ellos, creando una espantosa maraña de carne e intestinos que funcionaban como un solo engranaje… un jodido engranaje—farfulló para si mismo— Si matabas a uno de ellos, morían todos. —los ojos de Amal no tardaron en aguarse del shock y el terror que le provocaba al recordar aquello—Si los vieras… todos pegados los unos a los otros. Masas de carne con ojos que lo único que podían hacer era balbucear como animales—Amal mantenía esa expresión traumatizada, mientras miraba a un punto fijo de la pared. Como si al hacerlo lograra recordar todo aquella escena macabra.

Severus podía ver como le afectaba todo aquello a Amal. Pero había muchas dudas que rondaban por su cabeza. Algo, que pareció notar el moreno.

—Se que te lo que te estás preguntando; ¿Porque sabe el modo en que los asesina? ¿porque tantos detalles?

El Slytherin renegó con la cabeza. Por supuesto que se hacía esas preguntas. Pero se negaba a forzarlo a hablar, el rostro contraído del pánico y el claro dolor que le trían esos recuerdos era motivo suficiente para calmar esa curiosidad. Antemponía su interés natural a la salud mental de Amal. Del cual, obviamente estaba primero.

—Me fio de ti, si no quieres decir nada lo entenderé. Es obvio el dolor que te trae todo esto.

El moreno sonrió agradeciendo aquellas palabras.

—Lo sé, pero a estas alturas creo que será mejor que lo sepas. Para que en un futuro puedas entender a que te enfrentas.

Severus lo miró con algo similar a la pesadumbrez. Odiaba verlo así, ver que había un indeseable que lograba destrozar de esa manera a Amal.

—A veces, puedo ver lo que hace... como explicarlo.—El moreno dejó que saliera de sus labioso un suspiro desganado— En mis sueños, me convierto en sus ojos… Digamos que estoy dentro de él. Puedo ver y oír todo lo que esta escuchando, es como si me metiera en su cuerpo y estuviese asesinando en primera persona... como si fuera yo quien hace esas atrocidades—los ojos de Amal se apagaban a medida que iba contando lo que le sucedía— ¿Sabes que es el lo peor? Que es como si yo fuera quien comete esos asesinatos.—el mayor se miró las manos con nerviosismo— están manchadas de sangre… Puedo verlo…—susurró más para si mismo que para Snape—Él lo sabe. Sabe que yo puedo ver a través de él... que puedo saber como los asesina. Y disfruta torturándome con eso. No para de rondar por mi cabeza… Diciéndome cosas… cosas terribles.

Todo lo que le estaba diciendo se sostenía y finalmente todas sus sospechas se confirmaron.

Por alguna extraña razón, Amal compartía una terrible conexión con aquel sádico asesino. La forma en la que habló con Vivar cuando llegaron al despacho del director. Luego, la forma en la que Lily le habló del extraño comportamiento de Amal. Y su repentina ceguera… dudaba que fuera los motivos que le mencionó. Aquel ser que vio en la habitación del mecánico, le indicaban que él era es causante del constante estado de terror que tenía Amal.

—¿Suele ocurrirte?—preguntó Severus viendo como el moreno trataba de ralentizar su respiración.

—Desde que llegué aquí las cosas se tranquilizaron. El castillo me protege, hace que sea más difícil que él pueda hacerme daño.

 _"Lo dudo"_ pensó para sus adentros.

—El… él es terrible. Es un terrible monstruo con disfraz. No sabes cuantas vidas a quitado… cuantas familias a dejado destrozadas. Y yo… yo puedo verlo… pero no puedo hacer nada. Patético, ¿no crees?

Severus se limitó a mirarlo de reojo.

—Si así fuera no habrías llegado tan lejos.—Severus posó su mirada en el tablón de periódicos.—vi los libros que escribiste y el grabado de una araña… ¿En que trabajabas antes de llegar aquí?—preguntó cambiando de postura y girándose al moreno.

Amal sonrió débilmente, pero logrando el efecto deseado de Severus.

—Era un inventor… bueno, lo sigo siendo—Severus no se sorprendió en absoluto, y se mantuvo en silencio dejándole continuar.—Digamos que de donde yo vengo, a la gente rica, con cierto estatus social le gusta tener a personas con "X" intelecto a su servicio personal. Aquí tengo que remarcar que en este tipo de trabajos, da igual tu procedencia, tu sangre, tu familia… lo que importa es solamente una cosa.

—El intelecto.—argumentó el menor.

Amal asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo estuve y estoy al servicio de uno de esos peces gordos. De echo… es por ese pez gordo que estoy aquí.

—¿Esa persona te envió aquí? ¿porque?

—Por tu seguridad y por la mía vamos a llamar a esa persona Margarita Flores del Campo.—Severus enarcó una ceja al escuchar aquel nombre. Pero al menos, estaba algo aliviado al ver que el absurdo humor de Amal volvía a ser lo que era (absurdo y sin sentido)— ese pez gordo siempre supo de mi conexión con ese… mosntruo, cuando vio que la cosa se tornaba en algo más grave optó por enviarme aquí… ya sabes, tierra nueva, lugar nuevo, gente nueva… vida nueva—una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en el rostro del moreno—pero por lo visto, no me puedo librar de él aunque esté a miles y miles de kilómetros.

—¿Como se llama?

—¿Ese tipo?

El Slytherin asintió con la cabeza.

—Tiene varios nombres. La parca. El Cuervo Rojo. La Bestia… pero muchos no se atreven ni a pronunciarlo—alegó con un repentino odio.

Severus se dio cuanta de las palabras de Amal. Ese personaje resultaba escalofriantemente familiar. Un ser, de aterradores poder. Cero en moralidad. Aterrador y sobretodo, temido.

—Me trae sin cuidado el como lo llamen los demás. Lo que quiero es saber como lo llamas tú. Esos tipos siempre tienen un podo.

Amal se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Tragó fuertemente, notando como el estómago empezaba a darle vueltas.

—Yo le llamo _la Peste Negra._ —Un leve escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Recordó el extraño cuadernillo que cayó misteriosamente al suelo. Los dibujos, la forma… ese diabólico ser era el que causaba tantos problemas a Amal. —Es… es… —el chico no llegó a terminar la frase debido al repentino mareo que empezó a darle al moreno.

El Slyhethrin agarró fuertemente del brazo de Amal dejando que se apoyara en uno de los bordillos de piedra caliza.

Claramente Severus se sintió aliviado cuando recobró la compostura.

—¿Hace cuanto que puedes ver… a través de sus ojos?

Amal se revolvió incómodo. Estirando con sus manos las mangas de su jersey.

—La verdad, creo que siempre estuvo ahí. Cuando era pequeño empezó como simples sueños. Lívidos, reales pero sueños al fin y al cabo. Pero fue… a partir de un terrible accidente. Un hecho trágico que provocara su presencia absoluta. Comprendí que era real lo que veía. Y desde entonces las sensaciones, el dolor. El miedo… empezó a hacerse cada vez más y más intenso.—confesó mientras se frotaba los brazos como si un repentino frío hubiese aparecido.—no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo. Y eso me convierte en cómplice.

Severus apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Le molestaba ver como se autoincrimanaba de los actos de los demás… una y otra y otra vez. Y en parte, porque veía un reflejo de si mismo.

—Tu no eres como él. —respondió de manera casi violenta.

Amal lo miró por unos segundos y le entregó una suave sonrisa. Aunque sus ojos no lo hacían.

—Ojalá. Pero gracias.

Severus no dijo nada. Solo lo miró fijamente. Podía ver el dolor que llevaba el _Squib_ , el quería aligerar esa carga. Algo le decía que estaba bien con aquella extraña presencia.

Amal era un enigma que estaba dispuesto a resolver.

Quería ayudarlo. No quería volver a ver esa mirada asustada por los acontecimientos venideros. No quería esa imagen de Amal destrozado. Quería al Amal pesado y cansino, con sus pésimos chistes... Aquel chico bromista sacando comentarios cargados de un ingenioso humor en las situaciones más serias.

—Por eso… que lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte de mí.—el moreno se llevó las manos a la cabeza, levantanose repentinamente—de haber sabido que iba a ocurrir esto… ¡mierda! No me habría acercado a ti. Se que te traeré problemas.

Severus lo miró con enojo. Acercándose de una manera muy amenazadora hacia él. Amal al ver esto empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar contra una de las columnas de piedra.

—Has logrado que esos gusanos llamados merodeadores no se acerquen a mi por miedo a unas posibles represalias. Has logrado que mi propia casa vuelva a confiar en mí. Deja de lloriquear diciendo los problemas que puedo tener. ¿crees que no lo sé? ¿crees que eres el único que está arriesgando?

Pese a que Amal era unos centímetros más alto que Severus, en ese momento, parecía un pequeño cachorro asustado.

—Vas a necesitar mucho más para alejarme de ti ¿comprendes?

Amal asintió furibundo con la cabeza.

Severus se apartó ligeramente de él. Dejando que volviera a nacer el espacio personal al que le habían arrebatado.

—Tengo hambre… pero no me apetece ir al comedor.—acotó Severus como quien habla del tiempo.

Al momento que el Slytherin nombró comida, los ojos de Amal brillaron al instante, consiguiendo el efecto que quería.

El mecánico sonrió.

—Jodhaa a hecho comida hindú, seguro que te gustará.— Amal lo miró algo más calmando— se me olvidaba—recordó Amal—una vez más, gracias.

Severus se limitó a mirarlo, manteniendo esa expresión seria e inescrutable, así que por el momento, se limitó a dar un suave asentimiento con la cabeza.

Si tan solo hubiesen sabido que Sirius había presenciado todo eso, las cosas serían muy diferentes.

Albus miraba a Minerva con una suave sonrisa, mientra que ella veía a dos de los mejores Aurores del departamento mágico dar vueltas como leones enjaulados. Bueno, al menos el Alastor Moody que no paraba de moverse, mientras que otro auror, mucho más joven estaba sentado en una silla delante de la mesa del venerado anciano mirando al igual que ellos al veterano auror desesperarse consigo mismo.

—¿Quiere un caramelo de limón?

Moody se paró en seco, lanzándole una mirada que cualquiera temblaría. Sin embargo, Albus por su lado mantenía ese semblante animado y pacífico.

—¡¿Un caramelo de limón?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Ha muerto un mortífago de la peor manera posible!—vociferó con bravura acercándose al escritorio del director— lo que está escrito en el periódico es solo la punta del iceberg profesor Dumbledore.

Minerva se sobresaltó ligeramente.

—Espere, ¿Quiere decir que lo que hay escrito era solo… ?

—Tuvimos que callarnos el verdadero estado en el que se encontraba.—habló por primera vez el joven Auror.

—Henry Hatson. Posiblemente uno de los mejores Aurores que a pisado el departamento mágico—lo presentó Alastor de manera rápida.

Era un hombre de aparentemente treinta años. Piel pálida, barba bien cuidada, ojos castaños. Bastante atractivo, un tipo que en definitiva, mantenía lo mejor posible su imagen.

El joven mago les dio un suave saludo con la mano mientras se volvía a asentar.

—Disculpen la introversión. No es que no me alegre de ver que antiguos alumnos visitan Hogwarts—dijo con una suave sonrisa el director—¿pero porque unos Aurores querrían venir aquí?

—Es sobre su asesinato.—añadió con enfado el hombre tuerto.

—¿Pero que es lo que ocurrió? ¿acaso no a muerto de otra forma?—preguntó alarmada Minerva.

Hatson tensó la mandíbula mirando a su jefe. Y este se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Les aviso que no es de agrado las siguientes imágenes—advirtió el hombre mientras sacaba de un pequeño maletín una carpeta llena de hojas y fotografías—¿Está seguro Moody?

—Hazlo—gruñó escuetamente.

Henry no parecía muy convencido, pero accedió al mandato de su jefe. Sacó las fotografías dejándolas encima de la mesa del director.

—¡Por Merlín!—exclamó aterrorizada la profesora tapándose el rostro con la manos.

Una fotografía de Mulciber Rowle con las tripas totalmente abiertas. Se podían ver a la perfección los huesos de las costillas, pero, sin sus órganos internos. Eso, era lo que había espantado a Minerva. El detalle era aterrador, pero por la sensación que la daba no se trataba solo de eso.

—El modo en que a muerto… la forma en la que lo a torturado—Moody tuvo que hacer una larga pausa mientras miraba por la amplia ventana del despacho los amplios jardines del colegio— Jamás, en todos mis años de Auror e visto semejante salvajada. Los mortifagos más sanguinarios del oscuro son monjitas de la caridad al lado de este monstruo—dijo mientras se daba la vuelta volviendo a acercarse a la mesa del director—mi instinto, tanto como mágico y como Auror me dicen que esto es solo el principio.

—Ese tipo está loco. Literalmente le quitó todos los músculos de Rowle—habló Henry sacando otras fotos—solo dejó la piel y los huesos junto a los órganos internos.—Henry se puso pálido— lo ensartaron por el ano como un vil animal. No digo que no lo mereciera, pero esto… lo único que dejó intacto fue la cabeza.

—Pero no como creen.—añadió Moody.

—¿Hubo algo más?—preguntó Albus manteniendo una asombrosa compostura ante aquellas imágenes.

—Si. Llevaba esta máscara de hierro.—informó el joven Auror.

Sacó de la carpeta amarilla una foto de una máscara de hierro

—¿¡Que!?—exclamó McGonagall.—pero… pero esto se usaba… —

—Si, ese bastardo… está loco.—acotó Moody. Y ara que ese Auror fuera capaz de decir eso… muy terrible tenía que ser.

—Se le denomina la cabeza de asno. Y por norma, se usaba antiguamente en la Edad Media por la iglesia. Muchas máscaras incorporaban piezas bucales de hierro, algunas de éstas mutilaban permanentemente la lengua con púas afiladas y hojas cortantes. Las víctimas encerradas en las máscaras y expuestas en la plaza pública, también eran maltratadas por la multitud. Golpes dolorosos, ser untados con orina y excrementos, y heridas graves. Muchas veces las máscaras llevaban sus propias púas y la calentaban al fuego antes de ponerla.—explicó Henry.

—No me lo digan. Rowle fue torturado con todo eso.—afirmó fríamente Minerva.

—Así es.—respondió Moody—de alguna forma, el logró mantenerlo en absoluto tormento. ¿Pero saben que es lo peor de todo?

Tanto Albus como Minerva no se sentían muy dispuestos a escuchar el resto de la declaración.

—De alguna forma, logró adormecer lo suficiente ciertas partes del cuerpo para mantenerlo vivo.

—Esperen un momento. ¿Están diciendo que ese criminal le dió a la víctima anestesia?—preguntó la jefa de Gryffindor.—no tiene sentido torturar a alguien so lo vas a mantener inconsciente.

Hatson y Alastor se miraron por unos segundos.

—No de ese modo. Estamos diciendo que ese loco, suministro calmantes para que Rowle no se desmayara por el dolor. Lo que queremos decir, es que el sabía hasta que punto el mortífago aguantaba el dolor. Los medimagos hicieron la revisión medica y había una dosis exacta de _Ligústico_ en dosis de sangre. Es decir, que lo mantuvo lo más vivo que pudo. Hasta que sus órganos dejaron de funcionar.

Minerva se llevó las manos a la boca, procesando toda aquella información.

—Hemos apresado a mortífagos que cualquiera temblaría estar con ellos. Por su modo de matar y torturar… pero este… sobrepasa los límites establecidos.—añadió Henry

—Lo tenía todo absolutamente premeditado. El como, cuando y donde.—dijo Moody.—creo que ahora iran entendiendo el problema al que nos enfrentamos.

—Si, y es más que obvio que el innombrable queda en segundo lugar—dijo con pesadumbre Dumbledor—se que no han venido aquí para contarnos el modo en que murió. Así que—Albus entrelazó sus dedos apoyándose de sus codos—¿que es lo que quieren?

—Coloque una barrera mágica alrededor de Hogwarts. No alerte a los muchachos. Lo último que necesitan en ser conscientes de que existe un peligro mayor.

Albus asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes alguien más de esto?—preguntó el director.

—Si, el primer ministro. A pedido máxima discreción.—dijo Henry—pero puede que esto no le guste señor.

Minerva y Albus prestaron una absoluta atención al joven Auror.

—Quiere colocar a varios Dementores.

El director pegó un bufido mientras que Minerva no tuvo contemplaciones en soltar un improperio.

— Será temporal. No se preocupen. Es unicamente por temor de si mata a un civil o en este caso a un estudiantes de Hogwarts. Tienen que entenderlo. Es sádico, sobrepasando lo inhumano. Pero astuto, lo suficiente como para no haber encontrado ni una sola pista de él y para más inri, ese bastardo es poderoso, no encontramos ni rastro de magia.

Albus frunció el ceño.

—¿Como que no han detectado la magia?—preguntó Albus.

Henry miró a Moody, que este no paraba de analizarla con su ojo postizo. Pero esta vez fue Albus quien habló.

—Teóricamente cuando un mago o una bruja tienen poderes superiores a la media, muchas veces no necesitan varita regularmente para realizar los hechizos. Lo que lo hace indetectable. Tanto ellos, como su magia. Pero eso… es imposible.—trato de razonar el tan venerado anciano.

—¿¡Quieres decir que eso los hace inmunes a cualquiera de las leyes mágicas!?—ahora si que se estaba asustando McGonagall. Aquello era las peores noticias que podían escuchar.

— Usa una magia que está en la ley porque no hay hechizos para detectarle.—explicó Minerva.

Alastor se pasó la mano por la cara con desesperación. Aquello se le estaba hiendo de las manos.

—¿No hay ninguna manera?—preguntó Henry.

Albus negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca hemos necesitado realizar hechizos de detección, porque nunca a habido magos tan poderosos como para no necesitar varita. El único caso que se registro de un mago sin necesidad de hacer uso de varita fue el mismísimo Merlín. Así que, ya me dirán, si era necesario años de esfuerzo y dedicación en inventar este tipo de hechizos cuando solo hubo un mago que podía hacer que su magia fuera invisible para todos y todo.

Moody abrió los ojos, y se fue girando hacia el director.

—¿Quieres decir, que nadie, absolutamente nadie. Aparte de Merlín a tenido poderes al punto de ser absolutamente invisibles?

El hombre asintió. Y esta vez, fue Minerva quien hablo.

—Por lo visto, tenemos a un tipo que es mas poderoso que el propio Voldemort.—acotó con frialdad.

Albus se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

El conocía muy bien el origen de ese asesino.Y con ello, sabía quien era el detonante. Pero…

No iba a revelar nada.


	14. Capítulo 14: Segundo asesinato: Testigo

**Muy importante, este capítulo contiene escenas gore, violencia explícita y torturas. Si eres sensible a este tipo de contenido por favor, abstente de leer este capítulo. Por favor, pido máxima discreción.**

 **+18 años.**

 _"La diferencia entre los seres humanos y los animales salvajes es que los seres humanos oran antes de cometer un asesinato."_

Friedrich Dürrenmatt

* * *

Capítulo 14: Segundo asesinato: Testigo inocente

 **Muy importante, este capítulo contiene escenas gore, violencia explícita y torturas. Si eres sensible a este tipo de contenido por favor, abstente de leer este capítulo. Por favor, pido máxima discreción.**

 **+18 años.**

Ya habían pasado una semana desde el asesinato de aquel mortífago, y las cosas parecían haberse calmando. Sirius no paraba de recordar aquella escena, sin llegar a creer lo que había presenciado con sus ojos. Pero mas importante que todo eso, era, que el mecánico conocía a ese asesino, el mismo había lo había dicho... todo era raro y confuso al mismo tiempo. ¿Era casualidad?, podría apostar su cabeza de que no era así, y por la reacción del mecánico, esa forma tan aterradora en la que se dirigía el macánico hacia ese asesino… _La Peste Negra_ como el lo llamaba. Se notaba la brutalidad que ejercía en sus asesinatos.

Así que… ¿de que lo conocía? ¿porqué esa expresión de horror? Dudaba un poco de las palabras del _Squib_. Diciendo la macabra forma en que esa persona había asesinado a todas aquellas personas de ese hospital. De haber sido así, esa noticia habría recorrido por todos los periódicos de todos los países del mundo. Puede que incluso en el mundo _muggle_. De ahí, que dudara del testimonio del chico.

No tenía ningún sentido.

Lo que si que podía apostar, era que ese chico ocultaba algo, algo grande, sabífa que detrás de esa fachada tranquila y de niño bueno, escondía algo mas. Algo oscuro y macabro.

—Sirius… ¡Sirius!-— la voz de Lily le hizo volver a la realidad— ¿Estás bien?, andas muy distraído últimamente.

—Y no es precisamente por unas chicas— añadió con sorna James, mientras que Remus asentía con la cabeza.

El pelinegro miró a sus amigos, preguntándose si debía decirles lo que había escuchado, no estaba seguro si le tomarían por loco, pero estaba claro que tampoco le iban a pensar que mentía.

—Simplemente pensaba en el _Squib_.—farfulló mirando con atención como la noche había caído en Hogwarts.

James se revolvió incómodo, pero enseguida lanzó un silbido bastante insinuador.

—Amal se junta mucho con Snape — comentó Sirius como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.—¿No es un poco extraño?, me refiero, evita a las personas, eso es obvio pero con Snape… — acotó de forma pensativa—No se como explicarlo, es como... como, si Snape fuera la única persona que tolera su compañía.

Sirius vio a la perfección como James ponía una mueca de desagrado al escuchar aquella declaración. Y una duda vinieron en la mente de los chicos ¿porqué esa tendencia de rehuir de la gente?… como si las tuviera fobia. Por el momento y la situación, optaron por no decir nada.

—No se vosotros, pero si llegamos tarde a la sala común, la dama gorda no nos dejara pasar.— objetó Lily mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

—Siendo sinceros, paso— informó Sirius, demostrando el poco interés tenía por los castigos que le podían llegar a caer.

—Algún día te van a descubrir, y no habrá nadie quien te ayude— le reprendió Remus, demostrando su claro descontento ante aquella inmadura decisión.—tendrás buenas notas pero eso no quita que puedas llegar a tener problemas.

Sirius rodó los ojos e ignoró por completo los ruegos de sus amigos.

—Lunático, llevamos escapándonos todas las noches de luna llena desde quinto curso— explicó el chico con simplicidad.

Remus se paró en seco con una aterradora mirada cargada de ira.

—Si, y por ello casi muere un alumno.

Lily, James y Sirius enmudecieron al instante. Muy a su pesar, el chico callado tenía razón. Sirius ignoró la mirada dolida de Remus al ver en que su grupo poco a poco se iba disgregando.

 _"Con más razón para irme"_ pensó para sus adentros.

—Me voy, no me esperéis—dijo el chico con molestia mientras se despedía de espaldas ladeando la mano mientras se perdía por los pasillos de Hogwarts. No estaba de humor para lidiar con problemas, tal vez, mañana. Tal vez, se disculparía por aquella contestación. Pero por el momento, quería salir un rato. Sentir el aire en su rostro.

El Gryffindor se quedó mirando fijamente el cielo estrellado de Escocia, había una fina capa de niebla que cubría las extensas tierras del internado, al igual que una ligera llovizna, que en cuestión de minutos iría desapareciendo. Respiró profundamente, sintiendo como el pétricor inundaba sus fosas nasales. Adoraba ese olor. El aroma que soltaba la tierra seca al ser humedecida por la lluvia... no le importaba si se pasaba media vida con esa fragancia. Salió de los pasillos, sintiendo como la lluvia humedecía todo su cuerpo, inconscientemente sonrió. Amaba eso, era como estar en total y absoluta libertad. Ya lo era, pero, de alguna forma las gotas de lluvia colándose por su cuerpo era algo que había aprendido a amar, y que diablos, que mejor que disfrutarlo de forma algo mas salvaje.

Se fue a la casa de los gritos, dejando de lado la ropa, y salió en forma de un perro negro. No dudo ni un segundo, y corrió como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Ahora si, ahora si que sentía como la felicidad recorría por sus venas. La tierra húmeda incrustándose en las almohadillas de sus patas. La lluvia metiéndose entre aquella maraña de pelo negro. El gélido viento luchando contra su perruna cara. Podía sentir como el frío se colaba por su piel, aunque claro está, sin éxito alguno.

Llegó un momento, donde tuvo que parar de correr, cuando cansancio hizo mella en él.

De alguna forma, había corrido hasta _Hosmage_. Y como era de esperar, todo estaba tranquilo, quieto y silencioso.

La media luna iluminaba con cierta maestría el pacifico pueblo con el cantar de los grillos. Paseó con cierta cautela, estaba seguro que si le veía algún vecino lo confundiría fácilmente con un _Grimm_ , y claramente, no quería despertar la atención de los lugareños.

Podía escuchar perfectamente como las uñas chocaban contra el frío suelo de piedra caliza, haciendo un sonido parecido al tintineo de una copa fina de cristal, aunque un sonido ligeramente más tosco. Sin embargo, empezó a notar algo inusual a medida que caminaba. Algo raro, un extraño olor a sangre le vino a su desarrollado olfato. Su instinto como humano, le decía a gritos que se quedara allí, que no fuera, pero su curiosidad como animal, del cual era sumamente imprudente, le decía que fuera hacia allí.. Especialmente cuando pudo escuchar los gemidos de un hombre. Eran suaves, casi inaudibles, pero el pudo escucharlo. Era extraño, no quería ir, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. Era como si estuviese hechizado con un __Imperio.__

Con prudencia siguió el aroma,lentamente, con parsimonia, sintiendo como el pánico poco a poco iba apoderándose de él. Algo terrible había.

Y el se estaba dirigiendo a la boca del lobo.

Aquello empezó a espantarlo. Su cuerpo no respondía, su mente trataba de hacer que se diera la vuelta, pero no pasaba nada. Al contrario, más se acercaba. Literalmente dejó de tener poder alguno en su propio cuerpo.

El ligero aroma, que empezó siendo un fuerte olor pasó a convertirse en un nauseabundo hedor a carne humana. Las patas le temblaban descontroladamente. El pulso se le había disparado por todo su sistema, un sudor frío recorría su espina dorsal. Se escondió con cautela por las casas de piedra, y se dió cuenta de que aquel espantoso olor le llevo a un callejón abandonado y maloliente con cientos de ratas correteando por las mugrosas cañerías. Con el miedo bombeando en sus venas, asomó su cabeza de la oscura callejuela. Arrepintiéndose de aquel acto.

Un hombre imponente, alto. Con una mascara de un doctor de la peste negra, vestido de negro. Llevaba en su mano una especie de bastón de madera. Delante de él había un hombre totalmente desnudo que estaba colgado de la piel con unos ganchos que habían aparecido en el aire. Trató de mirar hacia arriba, pero no encontró ningún punto donde aquellos ganchos hicieran apoyo.

Lo miró con terror al ver que ese hombre era un mortífago cuando miró que en su antebrazo portaba la marca oscura.

—Por favor… por favor— susurró el mortífago al tipo enmascarado.

Tragó con amargura, trató de moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba completamente inmóvil. Quería huir de allí, quería escapar de aquel repugnante sitio. Quería despertar y cerciorarse de que estaba dentro de una terrible pesadilla.

Con el espanto clavado en los ojos del can, vio que el hombre enmascarado se acercó a aquel desgraciado con un pequeño cuchillo y sin más preámbulos comenzó a cortar el cuello siguiendo la abertura de la laringe desde la mandíbula a la parte posterior del cráneo separando el músculo y el ligamento que lo unía a la médula espinal. Lo hizo con suavidad… con una pútrida lentitud. Rajándole el cuello con una aterradora calma. Acallando el gorgojo suplicante de aquel mortífago con burbujas de sangre que salían de su boca. Fue en cuestión de segundos que la cabeza de aquel mortífago cayera de cuajo. Colgando por unos instante de la piel, lo único que le unía a su cuello.

La cabeza cayó al suelo con un repugnante chasquido al haber caído al charco de sangre que en pocos segundos se había creado. Aquel monstruo se agachó hacia el cráneo del sujeto.

El vómito subió por la garganta del Gryffindor.

Se dio cuenta con horror que aquel seguidor del innombrable mantenía una espeluznante expresión de terror en su rostro. Aún después de haber sido asesinado. El sujeto vestido de negro elevó a la altura de su pecho la cabeza del mortífago, de los cuales aún chorrean hilos carmesí de su boca. Con sus manos retorció la cabeza hasta arrancarla mientras empezaba a silvar __O__ _ _fortuna__ _._ Los nervios y ligamentos quedaron colgando sanguinolentos, como fideos sonrosados y temblorosos. Mientras que una lluvia de bermejo caía al suelo, haciendo juego con las salpicaduras que se había esparcido por las frías paredes del lugar.

Aquella escena, hizo que Sirius tuviera que tragarse el vomito que le había subido por la garganta por segunda vez, sintiendo como el pánico se apoderaba de él. Sin embargo, supo acallar sus jadeos. Ahora entendía porque Vivar hablaba de él de esa forma, ahora entendía porque era tan espantoso, ahora entendía porque se le temía tanto.

Al punto de ser incapaz de decir su nombre.

 _La Peste Negra_ cogió la cabeza separada y le sacó ojos y la lengua. Con sus dedos, bastó para reventar los globos oculares. Mientras daba vueltas como una aberrante bestia depredadora al cuerpo desnudo de aquel mortífago sin dejar de silvar aquella canción que alguna vez escuchó en la casa de James.

Una vez sacados de sus órbitas, el humor acuoso bañaba los guantes de cuero negro de aquellas manos con ese líquido espeso y transparente. El hombre ladeó la cabeza como un perro. Como si se estuviera divirtiendo al ver aquello. Y sin preocupación alguna jaló la lengua con fuerza con un alicate hasta arrancarla de cuajo de la boca, dejándola caer al suelo, aumentando las salpicaduras de la sangre que había en el suelo.

Sirius no pudo evitar dar una arcada silenciosa. Su estómago no duraría mucho, sabía que el cualquier momento vomitaría lo que había comido.

El hombre de negro, agarró el cuchillo donde había degollado al mortífago e hizo una pequeña incisión en frente. Y sin más, extirpó el cuero cabelludo desollando la piel del rostro con un sonido que se grabaría en su memoria para el resto de su vida. Dejando entrever una máscara de sangre y músculos que no dejaba de chorrear cantidades ingentes de sangre. Cogió el cuerpo que todavía estaba colgando de los ganchos, sin rastro de estar usando varita alguna y lo descolgó y lo levitó del suelo, dejándolo a una altura considerable, tiró la cabeza al suelo como si de una pelota se tratase.

El hombre enmascarado cogió una vara de hierro que estaba apoyada en la pared de ladrillos sucios y con una fuerza inhumana lo clavó en el suelo, desquebrajándolo, provocando un buen agujero en la piedra. Sirius vio con horror, como poco a poco iba dejando caer al hombre desnudo. Haciendo que la vara entrara en la apertura del ano, y de repente. Cayó a la velocidad de la luz, haciendo que la vara saliera por la cabeza que había cerciorado anteriormente, dejando que en la pica saliera en la punta con restos de carne que se habían ligado a la vara de hierro. El sujeto dio varias vueltas alrededor del cadáver, como un depredador mirando a su ya muerta presa.

Aunque, parecía mas bien, un artista admirando su obra de arte.

Con el cuchillo que usó anteriormente, abrió el abdomen de aquel hombre. Sirius estaba seguro de que aquel enfermo se estaba deleitando con aquel macabro espectáculo de vísceras e intestinos. Aquel repugnante ser, cogió sin ningún problema las tripas y empezó a tirar de ellas. Viendo de una manera grotescamente gráfica como los órganos internos salían del abdomen de aquel hombre. Hígado, riñón, páncreas, estómago, intestinos… todo para acelerar el proceso de desollamiento.

El Griffyndor estaba en su límite y acabó vomitando silenciosamente todo lo que había cenado. Miró con los ojos desorbitados cargados de espanto aquel sanguinario espectáculo, sin poder llegar a creer lo que estaba presenciando. Su cuerpo no le obedecía, se había quedado petrificado mirando la aberrante escena. Era aterrador, podía ver la cavidad torácica como nunca la había visto antes. Las costillas, la piel sanguinolenta… y evidentemente, la vara que atravesaba el cuerpo de aquel desgraciado.

Pero lo peor estaba por llegar.

 _El extraño_ , sin dejar de silvar de una manera aterradora _ _O fortuna__ , recogió la cabeza del suelo ahora manchada de la mugre que había en el suelo y sin contemplación alguna la metió en el interior del vientre donde anteriormente estaban sus tripas. Y con toda tranquilidad empezó a coser el estómago, pisando sin rastro de culpabilidad los intestinos que había dejado en el suelo, reventándolos y con ello, expulsando unos extraños líquidos semitransparente.

Casi parecía como si fuera un niño que silbaba mientras salía del colegio.

Sin embargo, el causante de aquel abominable acto se paró en seco, dejando de canturrear aquella canción a la vez que dejaba de coser el estómago del mortífago.

Un aterrador silencio recorrió la callejuela.

No se escuchaba absolutamente nada. Hasta los grillos habían dejado de cantar. Parecía como si la presencia de aquel hombre acallara a todo y todos. Era como si… todas las criaturas estuvieran en silencio al saber que un enorme y peligroso depredador merodeaba cerca.

Lentamente el monstruo empezó a girar la cabeza.

— _ _Sal de ahí pequeño cachorro.__

La voz de aquel monstruo era espantosa, era como si tuviera varias cuerdas vocales resonando a la vez.

Un sudor frío recorrió todo su cuerpo, los ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. Las lágrimas, pese a ser un perro salían a borbotones y los jadeos de espanto empezaron a hacer eco por todo el callejón. Su cuerpo entero no le obedecía, su estómago estaba totalmente cerrado y sin alimento alguno, y aun así, seguía queriendo vomitar. El mareo se hacía cada vez más y más presente, queriendo desmayarse en el acto.

No entendía el porque, pero salió de su escondrijo. Obedeciendo al acto el mandato propugnado por aquel enfermo _._ Su cuerpo no le obedecía en absoluto y no entendía el porque. Los ojos le lloraban, el cuerpo le temblaba al punto de ser incapaz de mantener el equilibrio, estaba aterrado sin saber que hacer. Tenía la cabeza agachada, las orejas hacia atrás y el rabo entre las piernas. Sus patas traseras temblaban sin control, al punto de caer varias veces.

Una pose de total y absoluta sumisión.

 _La Peste Negra_ se fue acercando a él, mientras que Sirius solo podía mirar con terror e impotencia su incapacidad para huir de él. Se movió lo suficiente como para que todo su cuerpo saliera de su escondrijo. Arrastrando sus patas. Agachó aún más la cabeza, tocando casi el suelo y cerró fuertemente los ojos, esperando que su muerte no fuera dolorosa. Su mente estaba en blanco, y la cabeza le daba fuertes pitidos, era tal estrés y el miedo que su propio cerebro le estaba haciendo daño.

A cada paso que escuchaba, más miedo tenía. La presión sanguínea se estaba disparando por todo su sistema, el corazón le estaba costando seguir el ritmo cardíaco y sabía que era cuestión se segundos que le diera un infarto. Los pasos del monstruo cesaron, estaba ahí, delante suyo, casi podía sentir las botas se cuero tocando su espeso pelaje negro.

— _ _Es de mala educación espiar a las personas.__

* * *

Sirius abrió los ojos de golpe. Miró el lugar donde estaba. Su habitación, su cama, su pijama. Todo había sido un horrible sueño. Suspiró aliviado al saber que había sido una espantosa pesadilla, se llevó la mano al pecho sintiendo como la calma volvía en él. Pese a que fue todo un producto de su cabeza no pudo evitar sentir como las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, había pasado tanto miedo, que no podía llegar a sacarlo del cuerpo. Todo había sido muy real. Demasiado para ser una burda pesadilla, pero ¿que otra explicación había entonces? No recordaba como había llegado hasta su habitación, ni tampoco como se había colocado el pijama... debía de ser eso, un simple sueño, trató de autoconvencerse repitiéndose para si mismo que solo había sido un sueño. Se bajó de la cama, sintiendo el frío suelo de madera en la planta de sus pies, con cierta pereza consiguió mantenerse en pie, dando tumbos por la habitación.

Se sentía terriblemente débil y mareado.

—Ja ja ja, el bello durmiente despertó de su sueño— rió James mientras se abrochaba la blusa—¿a que esperas a vestirte?, vamos a llegar tarde a clase— farfulló el Gryffindor al pensar que tenía que estar presente en las tediosas clases del profesor Beans.

—Cierto, y sinceramente, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de perder puntos para nuestra casa, por primera vez, tenemos casi los mismos puntos que Hufflepuff.

Sirius asintió algo atontado, respiró tranquilo, todo había sido un sueño, se había quitado un peso de encima. Sonrió, y miro a sus dos amigos.

—Que os parece si hacemos alguna "bromita" a los Slytherins,-—la cara de Remus era la misma expresión que pondría la profesora McGonagall si los escuchase en ese instante—vamos Remus, solo sería una bromita. ¿A que si Canuto? será divertido y de paso podríamos ganar unos puntillos extras para nuestra casa— "razonó" James con una mirada suplicante.

Remus rodó los ojos, a sabiendas que dijera lo que dijese no le harían ni caso, no por nada eran los gamberros de Hogwarts y si alguna vez esos dos borregos con retraso mental paridos por una iguana fruto del incesto les hubiese hecho caso, seguramente se habrían librado de muchos castigos. En definitiva, eran inútil tratar de razonar con ellos.

—¿Canuto? ¿me has escuchado?

Sirius despertó de esa pequeña ensoñación que tenía, asintiendo con la cabeza sin haber escuchado tan siquiera las palabras de James.

Algo que para Remus no pasó desapercibido.

Los tres bajaron las escaleras con cierto ímpetu, especialmente James. Y que sorpresa se llevaron al ver un tumulto de gente. Los merodeadores se miraron extrañados, sin llegar a entender que ocurrían.

—Hey, ¿que ocurre?, no son ni las ocho y media y ya hay tanto jaleo— dijo James con una clara molestia. Ya podía imaginarse el dolor de cabeza que tendría en cuestión de minutos.

Frank Lomgbottom se giró con el rostro mas pálido una __Banshee__ , con periódico en mano se dirigió hacia ellos.

—¿Pero que os pasa a todos?— preguntó con clara preocupación Sirius, sintiendo como un sudor frío empezaba a bajar por su espalda.

Remus cogió el periódico y empezó a leer el título de la pagina.

 ** _OTRO_** ** _MORTIFAGO BRUTALMENTE ASESINADO EN HOSMAGE._**

No fue necesario que Remus siguiera leyendo, Sirius se apoyó en una de las paredes del la sala común y empezó a vomitar una exagerada cantidad de bilis. El cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente, sus ojos no tardaron en humedecerse del pánico que sentía, la cabeza le dolía a horrores. En su mente, no tardaron en aparecer las terribles imágenes del brutal asesinato perpetrado por aquel psicópata. Sangre, vísceras, gritos… en cuestión de segundos cayó al suelo totalmente desmayado con el sonido de los gritos preocupados de sus compañeros.

* * *

Severus se fue a las clases de Aritmancia de última hora, y fue sorprendente, cuando vio que no estaba Black de por medio, lo cual era una verdadera sorpresa. Especialmente, al ver que James ni le había dirigido la palabra, y eso ya era mucho. Algo le olía a chamusquina, el echo de ver Lily y Remus tan pálidos no era normal, al igual que el resto de Griffyndor. ¿Que diablos había pasado? Desde luego, nada agradable. Aunque había Griffyndors que parecían estar contentos.

—¿Se puede saber que les pasa a todos?—preguntó Severus a Lucius.

El rubio miró hacia adelante, vigilando por si la profesora Vector les miraba por algún casual.

—Lee— susurró Lucius mientras sacaba de su pupitre un trozo de la columna __" El profeta__ _"._

Severus asintió, algo desconcertado por la expresión de temor del rubio. Desdobló el fragmento del periódico sin entender a que venía tanto misterio, pero cuando empezó a leer lo que estaba escrito sintió que las palabras de Amal se hicieron un fuerte eco en su mente.

 ** _OTRO_** ** _MORTIFAGO BRUTALMENTE ASESINADO EN HOSMAGE_**

 _Esta mañana se a encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Traves Wylkes, un conocido mortifago y fiel servidor del innombrable. Se le halló decapitado y empalado, los Aurores han preferido no dar detalles del estado de la victima, pero según fuentes anónimas. Varios Aurores han tenido que salir del recinto._

 _Se piensa que el mismo asesino de Mulciber Rowling, dado que el patrón es el mismo. Por el momento no se han dado más detalles del asesinato._

A Severus no pudo evitar sentir un ligero escalofrío. Los relatos de Amal llegaron como flechas a su cabeza, realmente le costaba creer lo que estaba leyendo.

 _"_ _ _Algo terrible va a suceder"__

 _"_ _ _volverá a ser como antes. Será terrible."__

Ahora entendía porque Lucius estaba tan asustado, aquello no había sido un asesinato al azar, no, aquello había sido premeditado. Había sido fríamente calculado. Era tal como dijo Amal, _la_ _ _Peste Negra__ no era un asesino de pacotilla, no era un imbécil enmascarado que era imprudente, no, nada de eso. Estaba claro que ese homicida estaba lanzando un grito de guerra al mismísimo Voldemort, y que mejor, que matando de la forma mas vil y bizarra posible a los mejores mortí más buscados y del cual nunca fueron hallados. Aquello era para temblar, especialmente para sus seguidores, estaba seguro que aquellos dos asesinatos sería suficiente para que muchos se acobardaran, lo suficiente como para no querer tomar la marca oscura.

—Ni siquiera el mortifago mas sádico es capaz de hacer algo como eso... — el susurro de Malfoy no le auguraba nada bueno- tengo a un tipo... me contó como lo encontró.

Severus no quería escuchar algo como eso, estaba seguro de que no le iba a gustar, pero, también quería saber como lo había asesinado, lo cual en lo más profundo de su mente, sintió miedo al pensar así.

—Quién quiera que fuera ese tipo… enserio, está loco de atar. Ese tipo lo degolló, le abrió las tripas, le arranco las vísceras y metió su cabeza en su estómago y le cosió. ¿Sabes que? parecía que estaba preñado— vio como Lucius ponía una gesto de puro asco, como si estuviese viendo la cosa mas desagradable de su vida-—¿Sabes que es lo más curioso?, Wylkes tenía la tendencia de violar y matar a las mujeres __muggles__ que estaban embarazadas

Severus sintió como se le revolvía el estómago. Sin llegar a creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Y Mulciber ¿Te acuerdas como fue asesinado?

Como para no recordarlo, aquella noticia revolvió a muchos es estómago. Severus asintió vehemente con la cabeza.

—Le quitó todos los músculos dejandole en los huesos. Y Casualmente Mulciber le gustaba despellejar a sus víctimas.

En ese momento abrió los ojos como platos.

—El __modus operandi__ es... devolverles lo que habían echo... ¡es la ley del _Talion_!, ojo por ojo diente por diente.—exclamó el joven recibiendo como respuesta la mirada de advertencia del profesor.

Lucius se le quedó mirando con cierta extrañeza, no estaba muy habituado a la historia __muggle__ , de echo le repugnaba, pero si conocía ciertas cosas, en este caso dicha ley.

—¿Pero con que propósito?

Severus no supo que responderle, desde luego, no era un criminal con una simple manía de matar. Era algo más profundo, algo muy oscuro, diabólico, visceral… horrendo. Algo que no tenía ni siquiera explicación.

—Pero si lo piensas... — Lucius no estaba muy convencido en lo que iba a decir-—todos los asesinos dejan mensajes, siempre a alguna persona que sea la única capaz de entenderlos, una persona que le considere como su enemigo… O su igual —susurró algo más alto sin dejar de mirar a la profesora Vector.

Severus lo miró confundido, sin comprender a donde quería llegar.

—¿Su igual?

—Si, alguien que el propio asesino vea como su propia imagen, alguien a quien vea digno... ¿pero quién?, no creo que sea el señor oscuro, sus métodos de tortura y homicidas son muy diferentes.

—¡Malfoy y Snape! ¡¿ Tendréis la bondad de callaros?!— el grito de la profesora fue suficiente para que los dos no volvieran a decir ni una sola palabra.

Los dos se miraron, y optaron por hacer caso a la profesora, de la mala gana, pero al fin y al cabo, no les convenía restar puntos a su casa.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Lucius seguían en la cabeza de Snape.

 _"_ _ _Amal__ _"_ fue lo primero que pensó Severus.

Tenía sentido, el chico tenía unos extensos conocimientos que no muchos tenían, y pese a su condición de __muggle__ _,_ ya le había demostrado que el podía curar una maldición imperdonable. ¿Pero por que alguien como Amal?, si, el podía ver a través de él, pero no era un asesino, no iba matando a las personas. Precisamente estaba en Hogwarts por que estaba huyendo de ese psicópata, ¿porque ese interés por Amal? ¿tal vez por algún secreto? En ese momento una idea surgió en su cabeza, ¿y si el había visto el rostro del asesino?, eso explicaría su obsesión con Amal, pero enseguida desecho la idea. Si así fuera, estaba seguro que el ya habría matado al moreno, había encontrado sin dificultad alguna a dos mortífagos que jamás habían sido capturados, no solo eso, sino que les dio un futuro peor que la muerte.

Así que ¿cual era el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba haciendo todo esto?

De una cosa estaba seguro, Amal sabría la respuesta.

El timbre sonó, y todos los estudiantes querían salir cuanto antes del lugar, no por nada las clases de Aritmancia eran increíblemente tediosas y aburridas. Sin embargo, el se tomo su tiempo para ir recogiendo las cosas.

—No tengo ganas de comer-—le dijo a Lucius al ver que le esperaba.

—Si te sirve, ya somos dos.— dijo Lucius con cierta comicidad.

* * *

Lily caminaba hacia e mini taller que había montado el macánico. Aunque estaba en el quinto pino del castillo. Concretamente en el séptimo piso, en el ala norte. Donde la sala de estudios/lectura que no lo usaban ni los fantasmas, finalmente resultó de utilidad. De alguna manera se había convertido en un pequeño taller donde Vivar arreglaba cualquier cosa que le dieras. Desde relojes (esos eran las entregas que más abundaban) hasta cajitas musicales. De algún modo u otro, esto había conseguido que se hiciera algo "popular". Lograba arreglar cualquier objeto mecánico en cuestión de horas. Y no era para más. Muchos alumnos le trían objetos antiguos de un valor sentimental incalculable, puesto que había demostrado con creces su capacidad para arreglar cualquier cachivache. Por muy extraño que fuese. El lo lograba arreglar sin ningún problema.

Caminó por el larguísimo pasillo del ala oeste hasta llegar a lo que anteriormente fue, el pequeño salón de lectura. A medida que se acercaba, pudo escuchar una música de fondo. Se acercó con lentitud, y se quedó apoyada en el marco de puerta.

Ahí estaba Amal, centrado en arreglar una costosa cajita de música, graciosamente sentado en el suelo con una mesa de patas cortas. No recordaba conocer a ningún alumno que les gustara estar sentado en el suelo como Vivar. De alguna forma, sus rarezas, a su visión la parecía totalmente entrañables.

Trató de escuchar la melodía de fondo, una extraña pero hermosa música de un antiguo tocadiscos. Era extraño, parecía el fragmento de un trozo de ópera. No sabía que era lo que decía, estaba en otro idioma. Pero fuera lo que dijera, sonaba melancólico, triste. Parecía el relato desesperanzado de un amor no correspondido.

—¿Que música es esa?—preguntó Lily haciéndose presente en la estancia.

Vivar se sobresaltó por unos instante y la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Perdón, no quise asustarte. Me llamó la atención la música—añadió con una sonrisa sincera.

Amal asintió con la cabeza levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose al tocadiscos para apagarlo.

—Es un trozo de ópera de Carmina Burana. _ _Dies, nox et omnia__. De _Carl Orff_.—respondió de una manera distante y escueta.

Lily abrió con ojos con fuerza.

—¡Ya decía que me sonaba! Sin duda una de sus mejores es obras es el __Oh__ _ _Fortuna__.—razonó la pelirroja con una ancha sonrisa. Aunque esa expresión fue desapareciendo al ver lo pálido que se había puesto el mecánico. La chica, preocupaba al ver esa reacción se acercó al muchacho—¿Estás bien? Te has puesto pálido—dijo con una evidente preocupación la Gryffindor mietras se acercaba a él.

Amal sonrió con suavidad.

—Simplemente acababa de tener un pequeño escalofrío.

Lily acarició el rostro de Amal. No entendió por qué lo hizo. No supo por que quiso tocar la caliente piel del __Squib__. Sin embargo, el contacto duró poco al ver como Vivar echaba la cabeza hacia atrás de manera instintiva. Casi como si el hubiese tocado un hierro incandescente.

Lily lo miró con preocupación. Sabía que el moreno no tenía fobia a las chicas o algo por el estilo. Ya le había visto algunas veces hacer arreglos a costosos relojes sin cobrarles ni un mísero galeón. Le había visto sonreírlas o incluso, pese a su naturaleza reservada le había visto contar algún chiste cuando alguna alumna estaba decaída. Así que esa reacción se debía unicamente a ella.

¿Porque?

¿Alguna relación tóxica y ella tenía un parecido similar? ¿arrepentimiento? ¿veía algo en ella que nadie más veía? ¿que era entonces? Cada vez que ella se acercaba a él, Vivar se encogía como un pequeño cachorro que había sido golpeado. Esa era la mejor comparación que podía hacer en ese preciso instante. El moreno estaba de pie, pero con la cabeza agachada y en un profundo silencio.

—¿Porque te doy tanto miedo?—preguntó derrotada al ver esa reacción de rechazo.

Amal se revolvió incómodo mientras estiraba con nerviosismo las mangas de su jersey blanco.

—No es por ti, es simplemente que te pareces mucho a una persona que conocí—explicó con la cabeza agachada, sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

Como ella imaginaba, alguna relación terrible. Ella tenía el aspecto de esa chica y probablemente eso le recordara cosas horribles. Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba y esa era la respuesta más lógica hacia esas bruscas reacciones.

—Pero yo no soy ella.

—Lo sé.

Lily lo miró fijamente. No comprendía porque quería acercarse a Amal. Por qué quería destapar ese misterio que envolvía a Vivar. Tenía a James, un novio estupendo, encantador y caballero que siempre estaba pendiente a cada petición que podía hacer la pelirroja. Pero entonces… ¿por que diablos quería estar con la presencia constante de Amal? ¿por que esa, no correspondida atracción?

No era atractivo. Ni de lejos. La horripilante cicatriz que tenía en la boca restaba mucho. Su cuerpo delgado no era particularmente llamativo, no tenía un porte especialmente… seductor.

—Esa música… era muy bonita—cambió abruptamente conversación al ver el estrés en que estaba sometiendo al chico.

—Es una colección de cantos de los siglos XII y XIII, que se han conservado en un único códice encontrado en 1803, si mal no me equivoco fueron escritos hacia el año 1230.—explicó de carrerilla.

Por alguna razón, descubrió esa tarde otro interesante dato de Vivar. Y era su gran pasión por la música. Hasta que punto, que los decaídos ojos del moreno se transformaron en unos brillantes y alegres en cuestión de segundos. E incluso pudo mirarla a los ojos.

Lily se quedó hipnotizada cuando vio los alegres ojos naranjas de Vivar. Eran… hechizantes. Sus ojos eran como un libro abierto. Casi podías nadar en el complicado mar de emociones que tenía Amal. Especialmente cuando se trataba de temas que le interesasen.

—La verdad, nunca supe que quería decir esa canción—dijo Lily mientras seguía a Amal con la mirada.

El __Squib__ , se movió hacia el tocadiscos donde había una pequeña pila de fundas llenas de esos gigantescos discos. Por el momento, no dijo nada. Tan solo se limitó a deslumbrarse de la evidente felicidad de Vivar y sentarse cómodamente en el sillón de un recargado tapizado de rayas negras y rojas.

—Es la cantata número 16. Habla sobre un hombre que se lamenta de un amor no correspondido.—explicó Amal de espaldas a ella, mientras sacaba la funda de un disco mientras se dirigía hacia la pelirroja.— Es… es muy hermoso, melancólico pero con una belleza sin igual— el moreno sacó el álbum que estaba buscando y lo limpió con la manga de su jersey al ver una fina capa de polvo—supongo que tendrás uno de esos trastos en tu salón. Creo que te gustará.—dijo el mecánico mientras le entregaba el disco a la muchacha con una sonrisa en la boca.

—¿Que es?—preguntó al ver el estilo minimalista del álbum con el rostro de un hermoso muchacho del estilo de la antigua Roma.

— _ _Catulli Carmina__ _._ Es la obra menos conocida. La verdad, es que no lo entiendo es… brillante.

—¿Porque lo dices?

Amal se quedó pensativo por unos instantes.

—Bueno, digamos que cuando Carl Orff lo publicó no tuvo un gran número del público que uno podría haber pensado. Algo comprensible estaban en medio de la segunda guerra mundial, por lo que… bueno es lógico.

Lily no estaba del todo convencida. Aunque agradecía profundamente el regalo que le había echo Amal.

—Hay algo más ¿no es así? Pasó lo mismo con _Carmina Burana_ y tuvo un rotundo éxito.

Amal sonrió. Una sonrisa… nerviosa. De echo, parecía abochornado.

—Digamos que hay ciertos estribillos donde los flirteos son… escandalosos—explicó con una arrolladora vergüenza.

Lily sonrió de lado. ¿Tenía algún trasfondo? No lo sabía, pero desde luego que aquella declaración era muy, pero que muy reveladora. Y desde luego, el cambio de actitud de Amal era… poco menos que provocativo, al menos a ojos de la muchacha. Con aquella mirada avergonzada, mientras miraba hacia otro lado, tratando de esquivar los ojos verdes de la Gryffindor… podía tener esa cicatriz y cientos de heridas más. Pero eso, jamás quitaría lo bello que se podía llegar a mostrar.

—¿Y como puedo saber su traducción?—preguntó con una sonrisa Lily.

Amal volvió a posar su mirada en la Gryffindor se agachó ligeramente y la señaló en la parte trasera de la funda con un evidente nerviosismo.

—Aquí te indica la traducción de los estribillos—Lily se dispuso a leerlos, pero la voz de advertencia de Vivar la hizo parar—Me gustaría que lo leyeses cuando estés sola. Y cuando tu instinto te diga que debes escucharlo. Creo que lo disfrutarás mucho más.—explicó con un sonrojo que poco le faltaba para que echase humo por la cabeza.

Lily tuvo que reprimir una risa al ver lo nervioso que se ponía el muchacho.

—¿De que trata?

Amal se volvió a enderezar con una sonrisa… algo espeluznante. Pero Lily recordó de inmediato que debido a sus ojos naranjas y los exagerados hoyuelos que tenía era un factor para que tuviera ese aire macabro.

—Mmm, eres lista. Lo descubrirás cuando escuches los nombres de quienes lo cantan.

Era ella o juraría que Amal se estaba burlando de ella.

—Noto cierta mofa en tus palabras Vivar.—dijo con advertencia, pero con un evidente humor en ellas.

El moreno ni se inmutó y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros tratando de evitar mirarla.

—No, no.—renegó con suavidad— lamento que mi voz suene con escarnia pero no es mi intención. Es simplemente por el profundo mensaje que tiene esa ópera. Y no puedo evitar imaginarme tu rostro al entender su verdadero significado.

Lily quería comprender cuanto antes la ópera que le dio Amal. Quería entender que era lo que tanta gracia le hacía. Y desde luego, tenía la sensación de que Vivar le estaba diciendo suavemente que era predecible. Algo que la sentó bastante mal. Y era algo que no comprendía. Si bien, Amal no era una persona precisamente atractiva, si que era endemoniadamente interesante. Uno de ellos, era ese cambio tan brusco de comportamiento. Había pasado de triste y alicaído a uno alegre y ansioso.

La pelirroja se levantó del sillón. Y guardó el regalo del mecánico en la cartera que llevaba. Tenía que admitir que la magia en hacer que en su cartera cupiese más del espacio permitido, a lo _Mery_ _Poppins_. Era sin duda, un autentico gozo.

Sin aviso alguno, Lily agarró la muñeca de Amal y lo tiró al sillón donde está no dudó en apoyar su rodilla en un pequeño espacio que había en el borde del asiento. La chica se sonrió al ver el rostro sorprendido de Vivar, el evidente sonrojo que allanaba por sus mejillas. Los brillantes y límpidos ojos naranjas cargados de sorpresa. Lily se acercó a él. A tan solo unos míseros centímetros de su boca. Podía sentir a la perfección el aliento reprimido que trataba de controlar Vivar.

Lily no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Ni mucho menos del por qué. Tenía a un novio encantador que daría todo por ella. A un amigo de la infancia que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella… ¿entonces porque alguien como Amal? ¿porque ese intenso deseo de sacar todas las expresiones posibles de su rostro? ¿porque ese irrefrenable impulso de querer verlo así continuamente? No podía evitar pensar si acaso no se estaba metiendo en serios problemas. Sobretodo si tenía en cuenta lo que el _Squib_ llevaba a sus espaldas.

Pero la forma tan bella en que Amal actuaba, la forma tan hermosa en que el sonreía. O incluso, como no reveló que fue James quien lo golpeó. Hacia que su alma temblase por su atención.

Acarició suavemente la repulsiva herida que tenía Amal en la boca. Herida que causó tanto revuelo y dio origen a ese humillante apodo. Acarició con suavidad los labios resecos del moreno. Tenía unas severas heridas en los labios, ahora que lo miraba con atención. Dios… tenía un aspecto terrible. Parecía un Jonkie recién salido de rehabilitación. Las profundas ojeras, la cicatriz, los labios secos y agrietados… mas que terrible, era repulsivo.

¿Entonces que era?

Vivar tenía un intelecto envidiable y también que si el quería podían hablar de cientos de temas. Sabía atraer con sus conocimientos. Sabía como seducir (inconscientemente en su caso) a cualquier persona. Daba igual su género o su edad. Sabía como destacar, hacerse notar.

Amal era ese tipo de persona.

Lily se inclinó para besarlo, muy suavemente. Fue algo simple, un roce de labios tan infantil como los que se dan los infantes en su época dorada antes de entrar el el mundo de los adultos.

Fue delicado, cargado de un profundo romanticismo, al menos a ojos de la chica. Acarició suavemente el rostro tratando de profundizar más el beso. Lamió los resecos labios de Amal, causándola un estremecimiento. Sin embargo, empezó a darse cuenta que besar a Amal era como besar a una estatua. No había ni rastro de emoción o aceptación por parte de Vivar. Tan solo se quedó quieto. Paralizado.

Fue en un momento, donde empezó a notar que caía agua sobre sus labios cuando comprendió que algo malo le estaba pasando. Cuando se alejó se él. Vio que su rostro estaba empapado por las lágrimas. Con los ojos totalmente abiertos, de par en par. Casi, como si fuera la mismísima muerte la que estaba encima de él.

—Por favor… por favor.—susurró el moreno. Casi como si estuviera pidiendo clemencia.

—¿Que es lo que tanto temes?—preguntó mientras volvía acariciar el rostro del chico.

—A los recuerdos.

—Pero yo no soy ella.

—Lo sé—volvió a responder Amal tratando de ralentizar las respiración agitada que se había disparado por todo su sistema.

—¿Porque no puedo estar a tu lado?—preguntó Lily besándole el cuello. No comprendía que estaba haciendo. No comprendía porqué diablos estaba haciendo eso. ¿Porque le estaba haciendo esas preguntas? ¿porque estaba actuando así?—¿Porque Amal?—volvió a preguntar mordiéndole suavemente el cuello.

Quería más, mucho más. Aquello no era suficiente. Se irguió ligeramente mirando el rostro inexpresivo de Amal. Había algo raro en él. Ya no era ese chico tímido.

Era otra cosa.

Una risa diabólica inundó sus oídos alarmándola por completo.

—¿Amal?

 _—_ _ _Velim me hoc non meretrice.__ —respondió con una aterradora sonrisa mientras la miraba como si se tratase de un puerco.

Lily abrió los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Perdón?

Amal se levantó del sillón tirándola como si fuera un peonza. La pelirroja lo miró con los ojos abiertos. No, era imposible que ese fuera Amal. Nadie cambiaba de humor tan rápido. Y ya sabía que algo malo iba a pasar. Podía volver a sentir esa terrible sensación. Su propia magia la estaba alertando con anticipación.

—Tú.

Amal o más bien, el ser que parecía controlarlo sonrió de lado.

— _Quando deprehenditur canis Fraus?_

Y en el acto despertó en medio de la biblioteca con todos los alumnos mirándola fijamente.


	15. Capítulo 15: Cercanía peligrosa

_"Los celos se engendran entre los que bien se quieren, del aire que pasa, del sol que toca y aun de la tierra que se pisa."_

Miguel de Cervantes.

* * *

Capítulo 15: Carcanía peligrosa.

—Sirius… ¿que te ocurre?—preguntó Lily con una evidente preocupación.

El Gryffindor la miró. La quería lejos de él. Quería que todo el mundo se alejase de él. Quería estar solo. Que nadie lo molestase. Quería silencio. Nada de personas a su alrededor. Cada vez que veía a alguien aprecía como balas las imágenes de aquel hórrido asesinato.

Tragó con fuerza

A veces, cuando la miraba, le costaba reconocer que esa era su amiga y que no merecía recibir una violenta respuesta cargada de insolencia. Más aún cuando solo estaban ellos dos en la sala común.

—Desde que ingresaste en la enfermaría estás raro—dijo Lily —y eso hace ya cuatro días.

. Cuatro días. Cuatro días en el que no había podido pegar ojo. Cuatro días donde su erebro era incapaz de descansar. Cuatro días donde los gritos de ese hombre aparecían en su cabeza. Merlín… la caebeza le iba a estallar. Los dolores en su cerebro iban en aumento. Era como si agarrasen su cerebro y lo prendiesen fuego.

Sirius renegó con la cabeza

—Nada, simplemente... estoy teniendo malos sueños.—respondió molesto.

Lily lo miró de manera inquisitiva y desconfiada.

—Sirius… algo te está pasando y no lo quieres contar. Lo entiendo, pero sea lo que sea está acabando con tu salud.

El Gryffindor apretó con fuerza las mandíbulas. Quería mandarla a freír espárragos. Estaba furioso, iracundo. Quería callarla de una vez. No quería escuchar su voz, no quería su presencia no quería a nadie. No quería ruidos, solo quería silencio, algo que pudiera calmar los pitidos que surgían de su cabeza. Estaba irritado, muy irritado. Y no entendía el por qué de esa inexplicable rabia que había surgido de la nada.

—Solo… déjame en paz.—gruñó con violencia.

Pese a esa repentina desconfianza, Lily no se dio por vencida.

—Sea lo que sea que hayas visto… el problema… yo que sé, se lo tienes que decir a alguien Te apoyaremos. No estarás solo en esto. Sea lo que sea que te pase no te abandonaremos.

—¡Callate imbécil!—exclamó el Gryffindor.

Quería dormir, estaba cansado. No. agotado. Pero no podía. Y eso lo enfurecía.

—Sirius… por favor, si no me quieres contar que te a psado díselo a algúna enfermera. Pero esto no es normal.—añadió tocándole el hombro con la esperanza de darle el confort que necesitaba.

Sirius se deshizo del agarre con brusquedad. No quería que le tocasen, no quería que nadie le hablase. Quería dormir, quería descansar y no podía. Y eso, lo único que hacía era aumentar aún más su desesperación. Sentía que se estaba hundiendo en un profundo agujero que lo absorbía cada vez más y más. Solo quería salir pero no podía. De vez en cuando, tenía la sensación de que lo seguían e incluso en esos momentos. En su cansada mente recreaba la escena del mortífago con las tripas abiertas una y otra y otra vez.

Solo quería dormir. Nada más.

Pense a ello provocó que de la ferviente ira iracunda que sentía el joven Gryffindo pasase a una triste y desesperada. Ni el mismo era capaz de comprender esa extraña montaña rusa de emociones.

La miró con lástima dolor y rabia. Y se fue por la puerta ignorando la mirada preocupada de Remus al verle salir con esas energías.

Lupin miró a Lily con evidente dolor.

—¿Que crees que es lo que le está pasando?

La chica pelirroja suspiró.

—Lo poco que me a dicho me a dado a entender que a soñado con cosas terribles.

Remus asintió y se sentó en el mismo sofá donde se sentaba Lily.

—¿Tu le crees?—preguntó el chico de ojos avellana.—se desplomó en el momento que escuchó la muerte de ese mortífago.

Lily lo miró preocupada.

—Lo sé, pero ¿porque ponerse así? Es un mortífago después de todo. Deberíamos estar celebrando que alguien está haciendo de "justiciero"—argumentó Evans.

Remus se limitó a mirar en el techo.

—No quiero ser mal pensado pero… ¿no crees que aquí pasa algo?

Lily se sobresaltó de inmediato.

—¿No estarás insinuando que… ?

Lupin suspiró con desgano.

—Le vi hurgar en la enfermería buscando pociones para dormir. Eran pociones de Morfeo Lily. Las más fuertes que existen y esas pociones necesitan permiso expreso de un adulto… Lily...—el licántropo se enderezó—no nos dimos cuenta lo que ocurrió con Peter, no podemos hacer lo mismo con Sirius.

Ambos se miraron con temor. Lily sabía que Remus tenía razón pero lo que el estaba insinuando… era demasiado.

—¿Porque Sirius tomaría algo tan extremo como eso?

—No lo sé, pero si pensamos todo su pasado… las cosas empiezan a encajar.

Lily se mantuvo escéptica.

—Remus… si es lo que estás pensando… no tiene ningún sentido.

—Lo sé.

* * *

—¿Que quiere decir?— preguntó Albus con clara preocupación. No era usual que un alumno viniera a su despacho por elección propia, menos unos como Sirius Black después de haber sido ingresado en la enfermería.

Sirius todavía no sabía como contar lo sucedido sin que se le revolviera el estómago. No había pasado ni cuatro malditos días desde el incidente y aun así, no conseguía calmarse de ninguna manera.

—Yo... yo... vi a… al… al… asesino… de los… mortífagos... lo vi todo profesor, vi como lo degollaba... yo... lo— el vomito empezó a subirle por la garganta, aunque supo tragarlo con rapidez. El Gryffindor estaba traumatizado, algo como eso jamás se le borraría de su mente.

Albus puso su avejentada mano en el hombro del chico, tratando de reconfortarle de la mejor manera posible.

—Se que has visto algo horrible, algo que ninguna persona tenía que ser testigo,— hizo una breve pausa al ver el estado de trance que tenía el Griffydor—no voy a preguntar el como lo vistes, ni el porque estabas fuera de las horas establecidas—Sirius agradeció en lo mas profundo de su alma que no hiciera ninguna pregunta referente a como se escapó del internado— solo voy a preguntarte esto: ¿recuerdas algo especialmente extraño?

Sirius trató de hacer memoria, con un nudo en el estómago, trató de recordar algo que estuviera fuera de lugar.

—Supo que estaba ahí... Me ordenó que saliera de mi escondrijo... y mi cuerpo obedeció esa orden... no lo entiendo, jamás me pasó algo como eso. Era como si… como si estuviera bajo el maleficio de __Imperio__ _._

El director se quedó pensativo.

—Soy consciente de que eres un animago— Sirius bajó la cabeza, dándose cuenta, de que por algo el director era el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos— un perro ¿me equivoco?— el chico negó con la cabeza— puede ser que el asesino tenga cierto poder sobre los animales... ¿Quieres decir algo a los Aurores?

—Prefiero que sea usted quien lo reporte, no quiero tener que volver a recordar todo… eso, pero si es necesario daré toda la información que pueda.

El director no dijo nada, sabía por la difícil situación que estaba pasando el Gryffindor, que un chico se fuera de su casa sin ningún tipo de apoyo económico y social no ayudaba mucho, y mas aún si se trataba del apellido Black. Y eso significaba el rechazo de todas las familias mágicas, desde las mas cerradas a las mas abiertas. Y si a esto le sumabas que aquel chico había sido testigo de un macabro asesinato… las cosas se complicaban aún más.

—Como desees, pediré a Pomfrey que te de pociones para dormir. No me imagino lo difícil que debe ser esto para tí— y como para no pensarlo, el pelinegro tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras, estaba más delgado y se notaba que su cuerpo pedía a gritos descanso.

Sirius se quedó durante unos largos minutos en silencio. Casi buscando una respuesta de porque estaba haciendo esto.

—No es que me importe mucho la vida de unos mortifagos... pero temo que la próxima victima sea sea un civil.

Dumbledor lo miró con cariño.

—Lo que necesitas ahora es descansar, tómate esta semana libre. No te preocupes por las clases, informaré al profesorado que no te encuentras en condiciones de asistir—El director sonrió con una ligera tristeza en sus ojos, no era de ningún agrado ver a un alumno en ese deplorable estado.—si me permites, me gustaría llevarte a San Mungo podríamos…

—¡NO!—gritó Sirius

Tanto el director como el alumno se quedaron perplejos.

—¿Puedo preguntar porqué?—interrogó el anciano con una voz tranquila y cargada de empatía. Lo último que necesitaba ese chico era que alguien le gritase.

Las imágenes aparecieron de golpe en su cabeza. Los tripas, la sangre, el hedor, los gritos… todo.

Sirius tuvo que agarrar el primer cubo que vio para acabar vomitando una ingente cantidad de pociones.

Si alguien lo viera… El gran Sirius Black arrodillado en el suelo del despacho del director con un cubo mietras empezaba a vomitar.

—No… por favor… cualquier cosa menos salir.—farfulló con pánico.

Albus lo miró con preocupación mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se lo entregaba al joven.

Sirius se limpió el rastro del vómito que quedaba en su boca. No era mucho, simplemente eran las pociones que se habían quedado en su organismo.

—Lo siento—se disculpó débilmente. Sintiendo como sus piernas eran incapaces de responder.

—No, no, no te disculpes por esto, siéntate libre de poder rociar la habitación—añadió con soltura sacando una débil sonrisa al chico—no te preocupes—dijo mientras se agachaba y daba suaves palmadas en la espalda del aquel risueño chico, proporcionándole cierta seguridad.

—Lo siento… pensé que lograría aguantar… pero… es… imposible.

Dumbledor negó con la cabeza.

—Has visto la mayor barbarie que una persona pueda experimentar. No te disculpes por eso, hay que tener mucho valor para denunciar algo como esto.

Sirius giró la cabeza para mirar los ojos de aquel pacífico profesor.

—Gracias profesor Dumbledor— agradeció Sirius.

Podría ser un gamberro y saltarse continuamente las clases, pero siempre tenía calificaciones muy altas. Aunque, se sentía mal por hacer que el director le estuviese encubriendo cuando tenía todo el derecho del mundo en expulsarle.

El venerado mago se levantó y le ayudó a levantarse a aquel alumno de último curso.

—¿Por qué no quiere ir a _San Mungo_?—preguntó al ver que el chico estaba más calmado.

Sirius se quedó en un largo silencio, notando como su cerebro daba tumbos. Notando como los pitidos iban poco a poco ralentizándose. Muy poco a poco.

—No quiero salir de aquí… aquí estoy seguro, se que no pasará nada.—explicó con dificultad— Aquí… estoy a salvo.—finalizó con un latente suspiro.

Dumbledor lo miró con pena, con dolor. El mismo podía recordar los cuerpos mutilados cuando su amante arrasaba contra los _muggles_. Aquellas imágenes… jamás se irían de su mente. Aunque hubiesen pasado décadas… eso jamás se borraría de su mente. Ni mucho menos el de ese chico.

—Comprendo… cualquier cosa, incluso si necesitas hablar serás bienvenido, no lo dude señor Black.

El Griffyndor asintió con la cabeza y se fue del despacho, caminando sin rumbo fijo, claro está, lugares donde estaba totalmente desolado. Paseo por los fríos pasillos de piedra, sintiendo como la humedad hacia mella en su cabello dejándolo ligeramente rizado. Todo el lugar estaba silencioso. Se sintió ridículo por llegar a tener miedo de ese silencio. Estaba seguro que esas alturas iba a volverse loco. Caminó hacia los puentes colgantes. Con la esperanza de despejarse. Si no fuera por una peculiar música que escuchó a lo lejos, era extraña... perecida a la opera. Siguió el camino la melodía, hasta que llego a un corredor que del que jamás había estado. Subió las pequeñas escaleras de piedra hasta llegar a un amplio pasillo. Avejentado, sucio y húmedo. Aquello era muy extraño, en todos los años que había estado en Hogwarts jamás había estado en ese sitio. Siguió, con cierto sigilo al lugar donde provenía la música.

Había una enorme puerta muy gastada pero de apariencia fuerte, con cierto disimulo entreabrió el portón y que sorpresa se llevó cuando vio al mecánico estar escribiendo a la velocidad de la luz con una máquina de escribir.

Amal. Ese condenado mecá su culpa ese demente asesino estaba suelto, si él se hubiese quedado donde debaría de estar, es su tierra, el no tendría que haber sido de ningún asesinato. Y luego su ridícula personalidad. Bastaba con ver, como rehuía de las personas, hablando con Snape como si fuera el único alumno digno de hablar con él. Ese chico era molesto, por alguna razón lo detestó desde el primer momento en que le vio hablando animadamente con Snape. Y no lo entendía. Renegó con la cabeza, sintiéndose estúpido por llegar a un lugar como ese y esperar a encontrar algo interesante.

Estuvo a punto de irse cuando vio que Amal se enderezaba de su asiento. Estaba de espaldas a él. Pero pareció notar algo.

—Es de mala educación espiar a las personas.

Una horrible sacudida recorrió todo el cuerpo de Sirius, aquellas palabras, eran las mismas, eran las mismas palabras que aquel monstruo dijo. Las manos le temblaban a más no poder, era incapaz de mantenerse en pie. ¿como era posible? Una terrible sensación le golpeó el estómago. Sintiendo como la bilis volvía subir por su garganta. Tal era el ataque de pánico que le estaba dando que tuvo que dejar que las rodillas tocasen el suelo para no caerse mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?— sintió como la puerta se abría de par en par en par, viendo la figura de Amal. Y había una clara diferencia entre __La Peste Negra__ y el mecánico, y era una cosa, con él no sentía ese pánico tan atroz, si no más bien una extraña… paz—¿estas bien?, hey, era una broma, no pienso que estuvieras espiándome, era una simple coña— le ofreció la mano para poder levantarse—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

Sirius lo miro atónito, sintiendo como el pulso se iba poco a poco calmando.

No era él.

No, no estaba bien. Estaba traumatizado con la escena que había visto, y cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con aquella hórrida noche le hacia querer devolver todo lo que había comido.

De alguna forma, la presencia del chico estaba logrando calmar ese miedo. Con cierta lentitud asintió con la cabeza, cogió la mano de Amal y se levantó.

—Creo que te e visto por algún lado ¿Como te llamas?—preguntó el moreno.

—Sirius Black— le sorprendía que no le conociera, su nombre era bastante conocido por todo el castillo. Aunque, una vez mas recordó que el mecánico no hablaba con nadie mas que Severus.

—¿Quieres pasar?— el chico asintió. Pensando, que tal vez el mecánico no era como aparentaba. Cuando lo dejó pasar lo primero que vio fue una gigantesca vidriera donde entraba una tenue luz en aquella amplia y extensa ala. Se quedó embelesado con la propia habitación, había miles de plantas empotradas en las paredes al igual que enormes macetas con plantas que no supo identificar. También pudo ver como tenía artefactos que volaban de un lado para otro, pilas y pilas de papeles al igual que pequeñas estanterías saturadas de libros. —¿te gusta?

La tranquilizadora voz de Amal lo volvió a llevar a la realidad.

—Si, no sabía que es aquí donde vives—

Amal sonrió. —¿Que te trae por aquí?, ahora que te veo, ¿no se supone que tienes que estar en clases?...—al ver la expresión de sorpresa del chico, comprendió lo que sucedía—Ohh, ya entiendo, je je je je, tu tranqui, si quieres saltarte las clases no diré ni pio— Sirius sonrió por la forma en la que se expresó el moreno,—tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo. —se mofó haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

El Gryffindor se quedó mirándolo fijamente, sin llegar a creer lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos. ¿era posible que fuera la misma persona?, ¿el mismo chico que aparentaba ser?, no era huraño, si tosco, no era ni de lejos un chico que no le gustase el contacto humano como el habría imaginado. Sirius se mantuvo serio y callado, pero no ignoró el modo en que su cabeza dejó de doler cuando escuchó la voz de Amal.

—¿Hay algo que perturbe tu mente?— Sirius lo miró a los ojos, sin poder despegarlos de aquellos curiosos ojos anaranjados—hola, llamando al planeta tierra. ¿Estás ahí?

La voz del mecánico le hizo volver en si mismo, dándose cuenta que lo estaba mirando fijamente.

—Perdón solo… me quedé pensando.—agregó con nerviosismo. La traidora de su mente no paraba de recordarle una y otra vez lo que vio en el callejón.

El moreno no creyó ninguna palabra de lo que dijo, estaba muy pálido, y podía ver perfectamente el miedo que había en sus ojos, bueno,aquello no era miedo, aquello era terror.

Amal le agarró de la muñeca y lo llevo a la mesa redonda de cristal, haciéndole sentar con suavidad en las sillas de mimbre.—permíteme dudar de todo lo que has dicho, basta con ver la expresión de pavor que tienes en la cara— se acercó a el rápidamente, invadiendo su espacio personal mientras empezaba a olisquear su túnica, dejando al chico se incomodara de inmediato por el repentino acercamiento del chico.— dudo que sea un mal sueño si te dan poción Morfeo, una poción echa especialmente para no soñar nada... echa para personas que han visto o vivido algo realmente traumático. —acotó mientras se alejaba de él con suavidad.

Sirius estaba asombrado con todo lo que estaba escuchando, no podía creer que tan solo con olisquear su toga, hubiese sido capaz de averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Que coño vas a saber tú—contestó de mala gana.

—Ni que hubiese visto a la mismísima _Peste Negra_ — farfulló rodando los ojos ante la hostilidad del Griffyndor.

La reacción de Sirius fue tal como se esperaba, volvió a ponerse pálido, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar sin control alguno. Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de par en par. Como si sus ojos estuvieran a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. Amal se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que había pasado.— veo que no soy el único en haberle visto.

—Tú... ¿tú también?

—¿Porque crees que estoy aquí?—Amal se sentó en la silla de mimbre mientras miraba hipnóticamente los paisajes de Escocia.—Aunque eso es algo que ya sabes ¿verdad?—preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

Sirius se quedó petrificado.

—¿Cómo…? yo...yo.

Amal lo miró afligido.

—No te disculpes, escuchaste una conversación que no se debió de dar en ese lugar. La culpa es mía por no haber prestado más atención—dijo el moreno frotándose las sienes.

—¿Como supiste que os estaba escuchando?

Amal le sonrió, haciéndole entender que no estaba molesto.

—Tú mismo te has delatado, nunca dije a nadie que ese enfermo lo llamaba _la Peste Negra_ y tú, de casulidad respondiste violentamente.

Sirius se quedó boquiabierto. No esperaba que hubiese sido tan… evidente.

—Lo que me extraña es que te dejara vivir—al ver que cada vez estaba más y más pálido, decidió tomar riendas sobre el asunto—ahora vuelvo.

Sirius vio como Amal se fue hacia un pequeño invernadero que tenía colgando en techo, subió por una escalera de madera igual que las que solían tener en la biblioteca. Lo único que pudo hacer el Gryffindor fue bajar la cabeza mientras se quedaba sumido en sus pensamientos, con la vaga esperanza de que su cabeza le dejase de dar fuertes pitidos. ¿Como era posible que el le hubiese visto?, pero más extraño aún ¿porque dijo que le extrañaba que estuviera vivo?, ¿era posible que _La Peste Negra_ supiera quien era él? ¿desde el principio?, tenía sentido, tal vez por eso actuó de forma tan burlona.

Aquello no lo olvidaría en su vida, y el temor que tuvo ahí... ni el señor oscuro era capaz de infligir ese miedo, esa atmósfera macabra y pesada, al punto de ser terriblemente asfixiante. La gotas bermejo salpicadas por la fría pared del callejón, ese hedor a carne. La permanente esencia de muerte que recorría su piel. Las vísceras esparcidas por el suelo, el echo de que ese mortífago, de buena familia fuera ensartado como un vulgar cerdo de feria.

—Aquí tienes, bebe— Sirius se sobresaltó ligeramente, miró la taza de porcelana que le dio el extranjero. Se quedó mirando durante varios segundos el contenido sin llegar a entender que era lo que había en esa taza con agua teñida de marrón claro, que a primera vista parecía té— la poción que te han dado no sirve para lo que tu tienes—Amal cogió un cojín mientras lo acomodaba en su silla—el cerebro humano siempre expulsa __Oxitocina__ , una hormona que surge del hipotálamo, es algo que siempre te hace mantenerte alerta pero a niveles muy bajos, en tu caso es muy probable que lo tengas por las nubes. Y eso, no lo cura la magia, puede dormir zonas del cerebro pero no mucho. Lo que te he dado— le inclinó para señalarle la taza— es un tipo de hongo, _Cinctulus_ y _Cubensis_ contiene _psilocibina, baeocistina_ y _psilocina_. Que en cristiano viene a ser una droga natural. Es poquísimo lo que tiene, pero vas a notar la diferencia

El pelinegro estaba mas que sorprendido, ¿quien era realmente?. Sirius sonrió ligeramente, sintiendo como aquellos hongos hacían que todo su cuerpo se relajara, no se sentía atontado, y ni mucho menos cansado. Solo sentía que todo aquel estrés acumulado estaba desapareciendo, como si todo lo malo lo hubiesen echado en un colador.

—No lo entiendo—Amal lo miró sin comprender—siendo como eres ¿porque siempre evitas el contacto humano?

El chico sonrió por unos instantes mientras se iba del lugar.

—¿A donde vas?—preguntó alarmado, algo que se percató el mayor.

El moreno se giró con una mirada suave y cálida.

—A cocinar, por experiencia cuando ves algo desagradable es imposible comer sin que se te revuelva el estómago.—explicó con cordialidad mientras agarraba una manta delgada y se ponía por encima de los hombros.—y por tu palidez me indica que no has comido absolutamente nada. Cuando empiezes a tomar el té, notaras mucha más hambre y podrás meter algo en el estómago.

Sirius se quedó callado, agradeciendo profundamente las acciones del moreno. El Gryffindor observó como se dirigía hacia la cocina. Le sorprendió ver que la sala era absolutamente abierta donde se podía ver el salón, la biblioteca al igual que el resto de la sala. A escepción de una puerta que había a la derecha por lo que supuso que esa era la habitación suya.

—E de advertirte que no soy un experto en cocinar alimentos por lo que no va a tener una presentación bonita—alegó el moreno mientras comenzaba a sacar las sartenes.

—N… no… importa, si puedo meter algo en el estómago me vale cualquier cosa.—trató de responder humildemente.

Ama se giró hacia el Gryffindor por unos instantes, entregándole una suave mirada dándole la sensación de un estado absoluto de confort. Algo que Sirius fue incapaz de responder al apartar su mirada.

No podía mirarlo a los ojos, no después del modo en que pensó momentos atrás sobre Vivar. Y sinceramente, no evitó pensar que era un imbécil.

El olor a carne asado no tardó en llegar a su olfato, y a medida que daba suaves sorbos al té de hongos notó con ligereza como su estómago se iba a abriendo.

Sirius jamás llegó a creer que se alegraría por sentir como su estómago rugía de hambre.

El joven estudiante se limitó a mirar como cocinaba Amal. Y la verdad, tuvo que aguantar una suave risa. El _Squib_ podría decir que no era ningún cocinillas, pero la maestría con el que dominaba la sartén y el modo en que hacía saltar las verduras y la carne era totalmente revelador.

No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que el moreno llegó con un delicioso plato de carne con verduras.

—Taribeque revuelto con cebolla caramelizada y lomo de cerdo.—explicó Amal dejando el plato de comida en la mesa redonda con los correspondientes cuchillos y tenedores.

—Joder—fue lo único que pudo soltar el chico.

Amal sonrió por el comentario y se acurrucó en la silla de mimbre mientras se enrollaba con la manta.

Sirius observó con detenimiento el plato, pero… tendría mala pinta, pero como olía de bien. En cuestión de segundos devoró el plato.

Habían sido cuatro días sin haber comido.

—Veo que te gusta—sonrió el mecánico al ver como deboró el alimento.

—Esto está… increíble, no recuerdo haber comido así de bien.

Amal renegó con la cabeza.

—El simplente por la sensación de hambre, puedo hacerme a la idea de que tendrás la glucosa por el subsuelo

Sirius se quedó callado por unos instantes. No lo entendía.

Amal sabía relacionarse con los demás, no había ni rastro de timidez o algún tipo de disforia. Nada de eso.

—No lo comprendo, siendo como eres… ¿porqué siempre estás solo?

El mecánico lo miró por unos segundos. Aunque tiempo después apartó la mirada posándola en los platillos de porcelana.

—No soy bueno a lo que relaciones sociales se refiere. Me gusta estar solo, el silencio, la tranquilidad. Estar con un grupo de personas… uff, es un suplicio para mi—explicó rascándose la nuca.

—¿Es por timidez?— Amal inflo los mofletes mientras ponía una expresión de estar ofendido.

—Algo así —farfulló con desgano.

Aquella imagen hizo estallar de risas a Sirius.

—¡Oye no te rías!—exclamó Amal con una notoria sonrisa.

—Pero si el primer día estuviste arreglando el proyector en la clase de pociones... delante de todos.—enfatizó aquello último mientras daba un pequeño sorbo al té.

El mecánico se rascó la nuca mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

—Solo miraba al profesor, y le pedí a Albot...

—Albus—corrigió

—Lo que he dicho, le pedí que no volviera a pedirme arreglar ningún trasto cuando hubiera gente. No hay mucho más que contar. Es por eso que no me ves con gente, no se como reaccionar, ni que decir.

—Te asustan.—terminó Sirius mientras la sonrisa que tenía se iba desvaneciendo de su rostro.

—No es eso… es simplemente… que me gusta mucho estar solo, estar dentro de mi burbuja sin que nadie me moleste. Estar en mis fantasías, en mis pensamientos… todo.

Sirius ladeó la cabeza sin parecer del todo convencido.

—¿Y Snape?

A Amal se le iluminaron los ojos, cosa que no paso desapercibido bajo la atenta mirada del Gryffindor.

—Me gusta mucho su compañía creo que es increíblemente divertido. Sus comentarios son… brutales.—rió con suavidad— En ciertas cosas nos entendemos, y muchas veces comprendo por las situaciones por las que el pasa.

¿Divertido? Estaba escuchando mal. ¿Snape divertido? ¿en que mundo paralelo se estaba encontrando?

No le gustaba que fuera precisamente con __Snivellius__ , hubiese preferido que fuera con otra persona. Pero eso era algo que tenía la certeza de cambiar.

—Por lo que veo eres un gran lector— dijo Sirius al recordar todos los libros que tenía en aquella sala.

Amal lo miró sorprendido, para que segundos después una risa inundara el lugar. Y a su modo de ver, le gusto aquel sonido, era suaves vibraciones para su oído y de alguna manera y tal vez por las drogas naturales eran suaves hondas que llegaban a su cerebro adormilando con cierta ligereza.

—Por irónico que parezca, no me gusta leer— la expresión confusa del Gryffinfor ensanchó aún más la sonrisa de Amal—soy extremadamente curioso. Si mirases todos los títulos, verías que son todos sobre botánica, matemáticas, alquimia, historia, mecánica, aritmancia y así un largo ecetera.

La expresión de Sirius era tan graciosa, que Amal pegó una fuerte risotada.

—Era el que peor notas tenía en la clase— Amal se espatarró en la silla mientras que su mirada había un brillo de nostalgia—me acuerdo que mi pasatiempo favorito era encabronar al profesor... no daba palo alguno. Me limitaba a estar presente en la clase y yá.

Sirius se estaba deleitando con aquella imagen tan inusual si se tenía en cuenta la situación. Resultaba de algún extraño modo… relajante. Tal vez en parte por aquellos hongos que le había dado Amal, tal vez por el modo en que hablaba. O esa curiosa soltura para hacer comedia en las situaciones más extrañas. Irónicamente, sintió como el peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros iba desapareciendo gradualmente. Todo en el era... extrañamente reconfortante. Su singular forma de ser y actuar al igual que la forma tan extraña que tenía para reaccionar hacia ciertas situaciones le hacía estar en un posición totalmente cautivadoras.

—¿Estás mejor?—preguntó Amal, estaba seguro que las setas alucinógenas ya habían hecho su efecto, y por ende, aquel chico podría hablar de _La Peste Negra_ sin que se desmayara del miedo.

—Si, es como si todo el estrés hubiera desaparecido.

—Entonces si te hablo de él... ¿te pondrás nervioso?

Sirius se quedó durante varios segundos en silencio, sintiendo que el miedo que tenía a su mero nombre había desaparecido. Incluso podía recordar aquella horrenda escena sin sentir que su estomago se revolvía. Aunque evidentemente era el diligente trabajo que había echo las drogas naturales.

—No, de echo, puedo recordarlo todo sin sentir ganas de vomitar

Amal suspiró con alivio, era mejor verle así que en un estado casi catatónico al punto de querer desmayarse del pánico.

—Entonces, ¿Puedes recordar lo que vistes?—Sirius asintió,— no hace falta que seas muy exacto, me basta con una descripción breve.

—Lo degolló, lo desolló y lo empaló—soltó con rapidez.

Amal se quedó pensativo.

—Es algo que le gusta hacer, especialmente desollar a una persona...—Amal miró a los ojos mercurio del Gryffindor—lamento que hayas tenido que ser testigo de algo tan terrible como eso.

Sirius se encogió de hombros—No debí de haber salido de Hogwarts—explicó tratando de restar importancia, si embargo había algo que rondaba su mente— pero tu dijiste que te extraño que me dejara vivo ¿porque lo piensas?

Amal se acomodó de su asiento.

—Si hay algo que se le caracteriza a _La Peste Negra_ es su odio hacia la raza humana.

Aquello tenía sentido, tal vez su forma animal fue lo que le salvo.

—Por casualidad no estarías transformado en un animal ¿no?

El Gryffindor abrió los ojos, ¿como lo había averiguado? Inveitablemente sntió un leve escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. Pese a ello, una vez mas asintió con la cabeza.

—Todos los asesinos tienen algo que les gusta... ya sabes, una debilidad. Todas las víctimas que fueron asesinados por _La Peste Negra_ que estuvieron acompañados de un animal, fueron los que tuvieron la muerte mas rápida e indolora de todas. Claro está, solo un grupo selecto de animales.

—¿Que quieres decir?

— _La Peste Negra_ tiene gustos muy específicos. En este caso, los cánidos —Sirius enarcó la ceja.—lo sé, hay que joderse.

El chico rió al escuchar aquella expresión, definitivamente el chico sabía como quitar tensión en el ambiente.

—¿Pero porque ese animal?

Amal lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No es solo ese animal. Son, el cuervo y el búho, son presagio de muerte, al menos se usaba así en la edad media... y el lobo... prácticamente si veías un lobo era desgracia para ti y para toda tu prole.—el moreno se froto las sienes mostrando claro cansancio. Toda aquella conversación, el echo de pensar el porque, el como y el cuando actuó así un asesino era endemoniadamente cansado.

—Pero yo era un perro, parecido a un lobo, pero se podía ver que era claramente un perro, además, cuando me ordenó que saliera de mi escondrijo todo mi cuerpo le obedeció.

Amal tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Que has dicho?

Sirius no entendía porque el moreno había tenido esa expresión, esa mirada de puro desconcierto.

—Que era parecido a un lobo pero...—Amal lo interrumpió abruptamente.

—No, lo de antes.

—Todo mi cuerpo obedeció a sus ordenes, aunque mi mente se negaba.

Amal no dijo nada, de echo se quedo mirando fijamente la taza de porcelana, pero hubo algo muy extraño en aquella habitación. Sirius empezó a sentir esa misma asfixia, esa misma atmósfera macabra que te hacia querer salir huyendo. Algo raro había en Amal, era el mismo, pero con una mirada cargada de una inexplicable ira. Iba a más y a más, pero supo que algo y mal cuando una desquiciada y ancha sonrisa cubrió el rostro del chico.

—¡Vivar!—El vocifero del Gryffindor le hizo despertar de su burbuja.—¿Estás bien?

El chico lo miró asustado, como si por un momento hubiese visto al mismísimo Lucifer.

—Si, si, perdona, por un segundo... por un segundo… —Amal jadeaba ligeramente. Tragando sus palabras lo mejor que podía.

 _"_ _ _Me mentí en su mente__ _"_ terminó el Gryffindor en su cabeza.

—No se que clase de... monstruo es capaz de hacer algo así.—murmuró Sirius tratando de cambiar de tema.

Amal sacó su típico paquete de cigarrillos mientras buscaba el encendedor en sus bolsillos—la clase de monstruo con una mente enferma… que mata por pasatiempo. De todos modos, los asesinos de esta clase empiezan de jóvenes.

—Menos mal que nadie es así en Hogwarts.

La expresión de Amal era todo un poema, y más aún cuando vio como enarcaba una ceja.

—Lo dice el tipo que vio como su amigo pisoteaba la mano de un alumno al punto de dejarla inmóvil al igual que tuvo la brillante idea de usar una imperdonable... un _ _Crucio__ si mal no me equivoco.

Sirius no sabía por donde meterse, no sabía ni siquiera que podía contestar. Estaba paralizado, era esa sensación, de cuando dices una mentira tan convincente que todo el mundo te cree menos la persona que menos quieres que se entere de la verdad.

—¿Como lo supiste?

Amal hizo unos aros de humo, mientras volvía a dar otra calada al cigarrillo

—Simplemente soy observador.

Sirius se sentía incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, sentía que si lo hacia la cara se le caería de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso.

—¡Menos mal!— exclamó el moreno, con cierto aire burlón.— ese amigo tuyo… Potti… puede llegar a meterse en muchos probelmas.

—Potter.—corrigió Sirius.

—Lo que he dicho,—Amal cerró los ojos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que todo su cuerpo se relajase, soltando un suspiro— te habría hecho alguna jugarreta mal intencionada, pero creo que es suficiente castigo con todo lo que te a pasado. De todos modos— se notaba como la voz del moreno se iba apagando poco a poco, al igual que sus párpados—si necesitas más hongos, avisame para plantar más.—añadió con un largo y sonoro bostezo.

El Gryffindor estaba estático, sin llegar a creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sentía que el hecho de que lo perdonara así, le hacía tener una deuda con él. Y más aún cuando le ayudó a calmar esos miedos dándole unas setas alucinógenas.

—Lo siento— era un disculpa sincera, de las pocas veces que sería capaz de decir. Sin embargo, no tuvo respuesta alguna. Tan solo la suave respiración de Amal.—¿estás dormido?—una vez más se quedó sin ninguna respuesta. Sirius miró el reloj de cuco que estaba empotrado en la habitación. Las dos y media, estaba seguro que sus compañeros estarían comiendo tranquilamente. Se levantó, con cierta pereza, había una notoria diferencia entre beber un té con setas alucinógenas sentado, y la verdad sea dicha, sus músculos estaban tan dormidos que era incapaz de mantenerse de pie, sintiéndose como un bebe empezando a andar.

Vio a Amal durmiendo, escuchando su calmada respiración, parecía incluso como si te invitase a dormir también.

Sinitó como se cerebro parecía acomodarse ante la suae y relajante respiración de ó con detenimiento las facciones del chico. No era ninguna belleza, esa enorme cicatriz que tenía en medio del rostro le afeaba mucho dándole un aspecto amenazante, pese a que su personalidad indicaba todo lo contrario. Se acercó más a él, quedando sus cuerpos a escasos centímetros. No pudo evitarlo pero su mano acaricio inconscientemente la cicatriz del moreno, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos pasearan libremente desde pómulo hasta la comisura de los labios. Sentía una fuerte curiosidad, sentía un ligero cosquilleo en sus dedos. Era… suave, irónicamente suave. Incluso la rugosidad de la herida que tenía en la boca, era liso, aterciopelado al tacto.

Tenía miedo de que despertara al ver que había echo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza, pero estaba profundamente dormido. Tocó con cierta suavidad sus labios, estaban muy resecos y tenía la piel blanquecina y con la dermis ligeramente levantada y se notaba lo poco cuidados que estaban.

Apoyó su rodilla en el el borde del asiento al igual sus manos en los brazos de mimbre para ir inclinándose poco a poco.

Respiró el suave aroma de tabaco con el almizcle de las hiervas naturales que se le habían impregnado al haberse metido en el invernadero. Olía a lluvia, a papiro húmedo. Olores de fuertes contrastes totalmente diferentes.

No entendía porqué, pero la presencia de Amal lograba adormilarlo. Como si fuera una droga.

Lo miró una vez más. Fijamente, casi como si lo estuviera analizando milimétricamente en busca de una anomalía. Pero no fue así. La suave respiración de Amal era calmada y tranquila. Las profundas ojeras que portaba el chico hacía una evidencia notoria de que era necesario un descanso bien merecido. Recordó las sabias palabras de Amal, recordó la manera en que lo había curado a sabiendas de que él, había echo daño a Snape. Algo en su interior re revolvió con súbita violencia al rec, clamando algo más profundo que en ese momento no supo identificar. ¿Acaso importaba algo?

Desde luego que no.

Sintió también como su lado más salvaje parecía replicar por más atención del chico. Pero… eso era algo que sabría como poner remedio. No olvidaba el modo en que Snape destruyó a Peter, y eso era algo que tenía la firme intención de salvar a Amal de la inminente destrucción de aquella víbora parlante.

— ¿Black?

Sirius abrió los ojos como platos. Se giró con sorpresa y vio a Snape mirarlo con la misma expresión que Gryffindor lo miraba.

 _"Mierda"_

Nada bueno iba a salir de esa situación.


	16. Capítulo 16: Roto

_"El primer castigo del culpable es que no podrá jamás ser absuelto por el tribunal de su conciencia"_

Juvenal

* * *

 _Capítulo 16: Roto._

Severus no podía creer lo que había visto con sus ojos.

Sirius Black en la sala de Amal.

Aquello era muy surrealista, casi imposible de imaginar. Cuando el chico vio a Snape le sonrió burlonamente y se marchó dejando estático a Severus. Intentando procesar lo que había visto. Por un lado, agradeció que Amal estuviera dormido y no se enterara de lo que pasó, pero por otro lado, se preguntaba como diantres había descubierto el alojamiento del chico. Y sobre todo;

¿Que diablos hacía Sirius tan carca de Vivar?

Ahora, estaría seguro que el Gryffindor se volvería un auténtica molestia para su existencia.

Severus estaba terriblemente molesto. No sabía que diablos tramaba Black, pero viniendo de él, estaba seguro que nada bueno.

Para añadir más preocupación innecesaria a los hombros de Snape, había notado un repentino cambio en Amal. Se le veía más cansado, más ojeroso e incluso había empezado a dejar de comer. Era como si alguien le estuviese robando las energías. Solo quería dormir. Pero de ser así, ¿porqué sus ojeras iban en aumento? ¿porque estaba perdiendo considerablemente peso? Estaba pálido si se tenía en consideración el tono de su piel. Había adquirido a lo largo de los días un aspecto enfermizo, no sabía lo que le pasaba y cada vez que preguntaba siempre recibía la misma respuesta: _"_ _ _Solo estoy cansado"__ acompañado de una sonrisa.

" _Como si no me diera cuenta_ " bufó para sus adentros.

Algo andaba mal, de eso estaba seguro. Se podía estar cansado, pero no de esa forma. Negó con la cabeza, tenía que haber algo que le hiciese estar así. Algo que estuviera agotando sus energías… o alguien. Jamás había visto al moreno así de… gastado. Lo averiguaría, costara lo que costase.

—¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó Lucius al verle distraído, y viniendo de él, eso era imposible.

—No te incumbe—contestó malhumorado. Lo último que necesitaba era dar explicaciones de más a su compañero de casa.

Lucius lo miró con una ceja enarcada, sin importarle la forma en que le había contestado.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, para que el experto en pociones llegue a echar cilantro en una poción de duende verde.

Severus miró su caldero, dándose cuente de que tenía razón. La poción, que se suponía que tenía que ser verde se había transformado en una espesa masa de un azul viscoso.

¡Diablos!, aquello lo estaba distrayendo demasiado, al punto de llegar a cometer esa soberana estupidez, y más aún viniendo de alguien tan meticuloso como él.

—Ya termino yo la poción—dijo Lucius al verlo sumido en su mundo. Algo muy importante tenía que estar pasando en su cabeza para que el mejor pocionista de su generación, no estuviera concentrado en su asignatura favorita.

Agradeció internamente el favor del rubio. De vez en cuando, Lucius podía llegar a ser algo similar a una almorrana en el culo, pero cuando se lo proponía era una persona con la que se podía contar.

Severus miró de reojo el caldero. Pensó en hacer una poción para Amal, pero conociendo al chico sabía perfectamente que el mismo podría hacérselo con esas hierbas raras que el tenía. Si pudo curarle una fractura de sus tendones en un semana, sabía a la perfección que el no tendría problema en ponerse un calmante natural o cualquier hierva suya.

Quería ayudarlo pero no sabía como... aunque, tal vez si podía con un hechizo.

—Vigila que no venga hacia aquí Slughorn—susurró Severus al rubio.

El Slytehrin asintió de buena gana.

Él ya había hecho sus propias investigaciones a la hora de curar heridas. Puede que con Amal pudiera funcionar. Pero para evitar sorpresas desagradables se tenía que hacer una sencilla prueba con un animal que tuviera una constitución similar a la de los humanos.

Aprovechando que todos los alumnos estaban ensimismados con las pociones se fue a la sección de los roedores enfermos. Fue mirando una a una hasta encontrar la más grande. Una enorme rata negra. Famélica. Estaba en los huesos, no sabía ni como lograba mantenerse en pie. Moviéndose de un lado para otro mientras gruñía como un perro. Severus lo apuntó con su varita.

— _ _Petrificus totalus.__

En el acto, la rata se quedo totalmente quieta, dando la sensación de que era una estatua con pelo. Ahora solo faltaba el toque final.

— _ _Reducto__

En el acto se volvió una diminuta rata, la elevó con la varita y la metió en un pequeño botellín de cristal. No le hacía gracia guardar una rata en su bolsillo. Pero era lo mejor que podía usar para su experimento.

—¡Date prisa!—la voz de Malfoy susurrándole le hizo guardarse el botellin de el bolsillo y correr disimuladamente hacia su mesa mientras fingían trabajar con el brebaje.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Severus fue el primero en salir de la clase. Dejando a muchos de sus compañeros sorprendidos. Dado que, por norma general era el último en salir. Sin embargo, muchos de ellos no lo dieron muchas vueltas, últimamente era el primero en salir.

Sin embargo aquella acción habían llamado la atención de los Merodeadores... especialmente de cierto chico.

El Slytherin se dirigió rápidamente a los baños abandonados del este, con la intención de usar aquella rata para su experimento. Miró hacia todos los lados y vio que no había nadie. Sacó el botellín y lo rompió en el suelo haciendo que la diminuta rata volviera al tamaño natural.

— _ _Curavimus Meum.__

La rata enferma dejó de gruñir. Y como él había esperado, la masa muscular había vuelto a un estado mucho más saludable. Esperaba que si ese hechizo funcionaba con la rata, funcionaría con Amal.

A veces, no lograba comprender como era que había desarrollado tanta preocupación el alguien como Vivar. En cierto modo, no era nadie para el mundo mágico. Un simple _ _Squib__ con un intelecto y conocimientos prodigiosos pero nada en especial. Así que… ¿porque tantas molestias? ¿porque hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo?

Ya no sabía ni cuantas veces eran las preguntas que se había echo así mismo.

Vio que la rata huía de él y como el hechizo que el había creado funcionaba a la perfección. Satisfecho por el resultado, giró los talones para ver a una persona apoyada en el marco de la puerta, siendo testigo de aquel hechizo desconocido.

—Ua, es sorprendente. Jamás imaginé que una víbora como tú llegase a sentir interés por alguien más que no fuese de su entorno.—dijo Sirius sonriendo de lado.

Severus maldijo como una bestia rabiosa. Sin embargo, supo mantener la calma con esa máscara de oscura frialdad.

—¿Que crees que estas haciendo Black?

Sirius lo miró desafiante, mientras se acercaba con cierta lentitud hacia el Slytherin.

—Creo que acabo de encontrar un nuevo pasatiempo—la ira de Severus se hizo notar, haciendo que el Gryffindor sonriera de pura satisfacción, buscando precisamente esa reacción—quien iba a decir que __Snivellus__ se fuera hacer tan amigo de un __muggle__.— el chico puso la mano en el hombro del Slytherin, enfureciéndole aún más—pero tranquilo eso es algo que pienso cambiar.

—No seas iluso, Amal podrá ser ingenuo—respondió con un manotazo a la muñeca de Sirius— pero no es idiota— y era así, el chico tenía la certeza de que Amal sabría las intenciones que tendría Sirius hacia él.

Black sonrió con burla, viendo como estaba empezando a sacarle de sus casillas.

—Solo una pregunta ¿porque alguien como él se acercaría a una escoria como tú?— aquello si que lo sorprendió por unos segundos—¿lo hechizaste? después de todo, mírate, no hay nada que puedas tener de especial, sin embargo habla de tí como si fueras la persona mas increíble de toda la maldita comunidad mágica.

Severus realmente estaba empezando a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Trató de pasar, pero Sirius no se apartaba del marco avejentado.

—Ah, ah, no creas que te voy a dejar pasar así como si nada— pese a que tenían la misma altura, Sirius en ese momento parecía cien mil veces más amenazador, aunque, Severus no estaba muy lejos de parecer un basilisco a punto de atacar—dime, cuando te canses de él que harás ¿le llamaras __sangresucia__?

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Severus con un movimiento rápido lo cogió del cuello, estampándolo contra la pared y apretó fuertemente hundiendo la nuez en su tráquea haciendo que el Gryffindor empezara a asfixiarse y convulsionar luchando por un poco de oxigeno en sus pulmones. Se acercó a su oído mientras que Sirius trataba de soltarse inútilmente.

—No me gusta repetir las cosas Black, pero espero dejarte esto bien claro.— ese brillo de locura que pasaba por sus ojos negros no era normal, parecía un demente que acababa de escapar de una institución mental—no quiero que te acerques a Amal, no quiero que hables con él, no quiero que lo mires, no quiero ni que respires cuando esta él.— apretó aún más su agarre— ni se te pase por la imaginación, usar patéticas artimañas para alejarlo de mí.—La suave voz de Snape cargada con un profundo odio había echo que Sirius por un segundo llegara a temerle de verdad. Dándose cuenta de que sus palabras estaban llenas de realidad.

El Gryffindor tosió fuertemente cuando el agarre de aquella víbora cesó por completo.

Sirius empezó a respirar todo el oxígeno que se le había sido denegado respirar. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Severus era un alumno que realmente podía llegar a ser un verdadero sádico. Se tocó el cuello, sintiendo como el agarre seguía ahí, estaba seguro de que en cuestión de días aquello estaría brutalmente morado.

Severus, aprovechando la debilidad de aquel león, sin ningún miramiento le asestó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que provocó que se cayese al suelo mirándolo con un profundo desprecio. Había tanta maldad en el ambiente, tanto odio en aquellos desolados baños. Que la magia de ambos estaban empezando a salir de ellos.

—Maldito cabrón— farfulló con rabia el Gryffindor.

El pie del Slytherin se apoyó en el estómago de Sirius, ejerciendo a cada segundo más y más fuerza. Mientras abría y cerraba el puño del dolor que le había asestado contra Black.

—Estoy acostumbrado a estar medio de tanta basura, pero de entre toda esta inmundicia—dio una fuerte patada en el estómago del chico haciéndole escupir una sugerente cantidad de saliva—si encuentro a alguien brillante. A alguien con quien merezca la pena pasar tiempo... créeme, no lo dejaré escapar— Severus se agachó y le cogió de los pelos, haciendo que Sirius sintiera un fuerte dolor en la cabellera—Amal es brillante, y por primera vez siento que estoy con alguien que lo puedo considerar como mi igual. No pienso permitir que en pútrido perro como tú se lo lleve de mi lado.— apretó aún más el agarre y lo acercó a su rostro quedando a centímetros de él— os llevasteis a Lily, no penséis que os voy a dejar repetir la misma acción.— acto seguido lo estampó contra el suelo, dejando a Sirius al borde de la inconsciencia.

—Lo alejare de ti maldito hijo de perra—dijo con cierta dificultad el Griffyndor mientras trataba de levantarse—no permitiré que hundas a Amal.

Severus enarcó la ceja, le parecía gracioso que incluso, en esas condiciones siguiera siendo así de arrogante y a su parecer, estúpido.

—Que bonito. El petulante Slytherin a atacado al defensor de las causas perdidas... el gran Sirius Black, de la forma mas irónica posible... Al estilo _ _muggle__ —se acercó una vez más al Gryffindor, haciendo que este retrocediera por puro instinto—tómalo como una vuelta de tuerca... ya sabes, ojo por ojo, diente por diente.— acto seguido le volvió a asestar un puñetazo en el estropeado estómago del animago.—no es que tenga ningún sentimiento romántico hacia Amal. No me malinterpretes no soy un maricón como tú.—añadió con veneno—sin embargo, el echo de que lo quieras alejar de mí, por el simple echo de que esta conmigo es lo que me enfurece. Me parece muy bien que te vayan las pollas, pero no te interpongas en la relación que tengo con el __muggle__ _._ — vio la ira que había en los ojos mercurio de Sirius, deleitándose con esa imagen—si tanto quieres a Vivar, mejor vete hacerle una mamada al licántropo, tal vez te guste la zoofilia y oye, si le coges gusto por que te den por culo, puedes hacer un trió con el puerco de Potter.

Sirius no podía creer el veneno que soltaba Snape. Jamás había visto esa faceta suya, jamás lo había visto ser tan cruel y déspota. Y en su vida, había visto tanta maldad. Muchas veces cuando James y él le golpeaban sabían que solía soltar cientos de improperios, pero jamás llegar a ese estado. Donde Snape estaba arriba mirándolo con una terrible indiferencia y Sirius en el suelo molido a golpes.

Ni en sus más lúcidos sueños habría esperado algo así.

Lo miró con un profundo odio. Dándose cuenta de que había despertado una parte desconocida de su enemigo, un campo del que nunca había estado, un campo que siempre había ignorado, pero que siempre había estado ahí.

—Eres peor que el innombrable.—escupió con rabia.

—Deja a un lado los halagos Black—lo miró de arriba abajo— mírate, eres un despojo humano—acotó con un profundo desprecio— pobre Sirius Black, torturado por su padre... y su madre... uff, que difícil historia ¿no crees?

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de par en par ¿Como diablos lo había sabido?, su estómago empezó a revolverse, sintiendo unas intensas ganas de vomitar mientras el asco y el miedo empezaba a dominarle.

—¿Que te pasa Black?, ¿por eso te fuiste de casa? ¿Porque tu propia madre te torturaba? Tampoco me sorprende. La familia Black siempre estuvo rodeada de gusanos que salieron mal parados… como era… ¡ah, ya recuerdo! ¡Marius Black! Un insulso Squib al que tu familia echó como un vulgar perro—Severus rió cruelmente—que se podía esperar de un hijo de puta puta que se fue a Gryffindor dando la espalda a su familia.

Los ojos de Sirius empezaron a aguarse del pánico, odiaba recordar eso. Todo aquello le revolvía el estomago, prefería cien mil veces estar con _La Peste Negra_ que recordar aquellos terribles años.

—¿Como lo supiste?—preguntó por lo bajo Sirius sintiendo como en pocos segundos iba a acabar teniendo un ataque de pánico.

—Tu hermano pequeño. Digamos que cuando un __Boggart__ se le puso delante cosas no muy bonitas parecieron. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber cuales fueron los verdaderos motivos por el que huistes de tu hogar.

El joven Gryffindor se quedó en un profundo silencio. Años de abusos, años sin que pudiera hablar. Años donde las humillaciones y las vejaciones se hacían más y más presentes.

Cuanto asco.

Sin embargo, lo único que lograba estabilizar su deteriorada mente. Fue recordar la calidez de Amal cuando le dió la bienvenida. Aquella taza de té de extraños hongos que estaba delicioso. Ahora lo entendía mejor y fue en cuestión de segundos que una risa empezase a inundar los baños abandonados.

—¿Ves?, por eso quiero alejarlo de ti, mira el veneno que sueltas—Sirius trató de enderezarse como pudo—te burlas de los _muggles_ y de los _squibs_ , pero Vivar es lo que más odias...¿ves la ironía de tus palabras—Sirius rió con desgano— ¿cuanto crees que tardara en descubrir como eres?—aquella afirmación dejó estático a Severus, descubriendo que si que tenía una debilidad, y desde luego que pensaba aprovecharla al máximo—¿que harás cuando te canses de él? ¿insultarle hasta hundirle? ¿torturarle hasta que quiera suicidarse?, solo quiero alejarlo de las personas miserables como tú... alejarlo de todo el veneno que sueltas.

—Te aconsejo por tu miserable vida que cierres la boca—advirtió con una sugerente peligrosidad al chico.

—No, __Snivellius__ — era su oportunidad para devolverle el golpe—destrozaste a Lily llamándola __sangresucia__ _,_ humillaste a Peter, y gracias a tus burlas se volviera loco ¿sabes donde está?, en _San Mungo_ , después de haber intentado suicidarse numerosas veces.

—Muy inútil tiene que ser si a sido incapaz de suicidarse.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Esa falta de tacto, esa falta de empatía... era por eso que lo odiaba tanto. Sirius, pese a estar débil, consiguió enderezarse, sabía que sería inútil. Pero sacó su varita y le apuntó con ella. Severus lo miró con burla, ante el intento inútil de tratar de hacerle daño.

—Me sorprende que un inepto como tú pueda llegar a pronunciar un hechizo correctamente.

Sirius permaneció totalmente serio.

—Vivar descubrirá la clase de persona que eres y cuando lo haga estaré allí para reírme y creeme seré yo quien me lo lleve y ¿quien sabe? Puede que hasta ocupe el lugar Peter.

Severus realizo la misma acción, apuntándole con la varita y dispuesto a infligirle el mayor dolor posible.

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente. Ninguno de los dos sabían quien realizaría el primer movimiento, Severus sabía, muy a su pesar que Sirius era muy diestro en el arte de los hechizos de defensa, no por nada siempre fue él, el saco al que realizaban los embrujos.

Sirius, pese a estar agonizando de dolor se enderezó totalmente del suelo. Mientras iba dando vueltas al compás de Severus. Eran dos animales a punto de arrojarse las mejores bazas que tenían. Solo uno de ellos saldría ileso.

Tres… dos… uno.

— _ _¡Expelliarmus!__

— _ _¡Hyacinthum infernum!__

Un rayo rojo y un rayo azul inundaron de luz la sala de baños.

Severus había cerrado los ojos instintivamente, llegando a pensar que iba ser golpeado por el hechizo desarmador. Pero para su fortuna no fue así. El hechizo que había usado era mucho más fuerte y había dado de lleno en el pecho del Gryffindor, dejándolo totalmente inmóvil en el suelo. Se acercó a él con cierta lentitud, y miró el cuerpo con indiferencia. Había dejado a Sirius totalmente inconsciente con serias quemaduras en el cuerpo, al igual que un pequeño manto de escarcha le cubría todo su cuerpo. Definitivamente el hechizo vulgarmente conocido como " _ _infierno azul__ _"_ había valido la pena realizarlo.

—Dulces sueños Black— añadió con maldad sintiendo satisfecho por haberle llegado a infringirle el dolor que él había deseado.

Y se fue de los baños como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Cerrando la puerta con cuidado, si alguien pasaba por ahí que tardasen lo suyo en encontrarle. Sabía que su séquito de amigos se extrañarían por su ausencia.

* * *

Severus miraba el ventanal de la sala común de Slytherin. Sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando las palabras de Sirius " _ _Amal descubrirá la clase de persona que eres__ " diablos, aquello lo estaba molestando considerablemente.

Le enfurecía la idea de que Amal fuera hijos de __muggles__. Le habría gustado que no fuera así, que fuera un sangre pura o mestizo como él. Pero no era así. Sin poderes, sin varita… sin nada. Solo tenía su intelecto. Quería alejarlo de su lado, más aún cuando se había ganado la confianza de sus compañeros de casa. Pero siempre había algo que se lo impedía, en parte porque gracias a él lo había logrado la simpatía de su propia casa.

Sin embargo había algo, que ni siquiera su ideología podía lograr separarlo. Estaba ahí su dilema personal. Ya le había dejado entrar en su vida, le había dejado ver su lado más vulnerable… y no se sentía amenazado. Más bien, todo lo contrario. Odiaba la idea de que se fuera de su lado. Sentía, que por primera vez había encontrado a un genio, a alguien cuyo intelecto era superior al suyo... sin embargo, Amal no era orgulloso, no iba alardeando de su talento, a pesar de que podía hacerlo. Tenía el justo sentido del humor sin rayar la pesadez, ese aire infantil… todo en general… eso era lo que lo enfurecía. Sería perfecto si tuviera magia si al menos… si al menos fuese un mago las cosas podrían ser distintas. EL podría enseñarle todo sobre la magia. Cientos de miles de cosas que ni el mismo habría logrado imaginar.

Amal disfrutaba como un niño, pensaba con un adulto y aconsejaba como un anciano.

Sin embargo, había muchas travas.

Una de ellas era esa extraña conexión que guardaba con __La Peste Negra__. Ya se estaba dando cuenta de que fuera lo que fuera ese ser, estaba agotando las energías del moreno.

Suspiró, todo aquello lo estaba agotando. No entendía porque tomarse tantas molestias por un __muggle__ _._

Miró de reojo a la sala común de Slytherin, recordando lo que le había hecho a Sirius. No podía evitar sentir una corriente de pura y absoluta satisfacción al haberle dejado así. La sola imagen de aquel Gryffindor tirado en el suelo como si fuera un vil gusano... era la misma sensación que tuvo cuando recibió la carta de Hogwarts, ( no tanto) pura y absoluta satisfacción. Era como si estuviera en calma consigo mismo.

—Vaya, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí— la voz burlesca de Lucius le sacó de sus pensamientos. Alzó la mirada, topándose con esos ojos grisáceos. Lucius sonrío al momento—hace tiempo que no te veía así de relajado.

Genial, no estaba para dar explicaciones a nadie, y menos a alguien como el rubio.

—No es de tu incumbencia.—contestó arisco.

Lejos de ofenderse, Lucius rió ligeramente.

—¿Que tal con el __muggle__?— arqueó las cejas de forma sugerente.

Severus se alermó de inmediato, pero algo había cambiado en el rubio. No parecía escandalizado.

—¿Ahora es _muggle_?—preguntó mordazmente mientras se dirigió al sillón tapizado de un verde oscuro—si mal no recuerdo era un vulgar _sangresucia_ — se sentó mientras se quitaba la toga de solapas verdes.

Lucius lo miró divertido mientras que imitaba la misma acción de Severus.

—Si, pero te a espabilado.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño sin llegar a entender a donde quería parar.

—¿A donde quieres llegar?

Lucius se quitó los elegantes zapatos de cuero negro, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Puso sus pies encima de una mesa de centro. Mientras estiraba sus piernas soltando un suspiro de placer.

—Como decirlo... de alguna forma, ha conseguido que tu le des una buena paliza a Black—Snape abrió ligeramente los ojos, preguntándose como diablos lo había averiguado. Aunque, viniendo de Lucius, no le sorprendía que fuera así de perspicaz— vi que os fuisteis a los baños del este, baños que no los usa ni los fantasmas y el hecho de que tenías sangre en la toga—señalo en el cabecero de la butaca— me supuse lo que había ocurrido... y todo esto desde que conociste a Mal.—informó mientras cogía el periódico _"_ _ _El Profeta__ " y lo abría para empezar a leerlo.

— Es Amal—corrigió Severus.

—Lo que he dicho—huy, que miedo le daba, esos dos tenían demasiadas cosas en común.—fíjate, en el _sangresucia_ tiene mucho más cerebro que todos estos borregos sin neuronas—explicó como si la cosa no fuera con él.

—¿A que viene ese repentino interés por el __muggle__?.— preguntó claramente desconfiado.

Malfoy cerró el periódico y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Es... interesante.

¿Interesante?,¿ Lucius Malfoy pensando en un simple y vulgar _ _muggle__ _era_ i nteresante?¿uno de los mayores supremacistas de la pureza de sangre mágica pensando en un hijo de _muggles_ era interesante.? ¡Merlín santísimo! ¡el mundo se estaba volviendo loco!

—Me asustas Malfoy, no es propio de ti sentir interés en alguien que no sea tu mismo.— habló con su habitual sarcasmo. Sin embargo, Lucius sonrió, dejando claro el atractivo que tenía y que por algo, las chicas de Hogwarts se volvían locas por él.

—Muy gracioso, pero ese chico... tiene potencial pese a ser un __sangresucia__ —acotó eso último como si alguien viera el cuadro de la mona Lisa arder de repente.

Severus negó con la cabeza, sin llegar a entender porque decía eso. Si, había estado presente cuando Amal hizo aquella hazaña con la maquina proyectora, pero nada que tuviera que ver con magia o hechizos. Solo un grupo muy selecto de personas lograban llamar la atención del rubio.

Uno muy, muy selecto.

—¿En que te vasas para decir eso?— manifestó Snape con una clara molestia mientras se iba quitando la túnica verde.

—Bueno, el te curó de un __cruciatus__ en una sola semana

Severus se quedó estático. Girándose para verlo a los ojos.

—¿Tú sabías lo que ocurrió en los baños? —preguntó de manera acusatoria.

Al ver como la expresión de su compañero lo delataba siguió con su discurso— hazaña, que nadie ha conseguido tras siglos de investigación mágica.— La mirada asesina de Severus le indicaba que era mejor no seguir con aquella conversación, sin embargo, el rubio ignoró la mirada de advertencia.— puede que al señor tenebroso le interese.

Aquella última declaración alarmó a Severus considerablemente. Por muy inteligente que fuera Amal, sabía que llevar una vida como esa, al lado de mortífagos no era para nada alentador. Y lo peor, si realmente el oscuro llegaba a sentir un mínimo de interés por el __muggle__ y quería tenerlo en sus filas… Él Oscuro no aceptaba un no como respuesta.

Rápidamente sacó la varita y le apuntó en la cara.

—¿Que es lo que estás tramando?

Lucius rió con calma, sin sentirse en ningún momento amenazado por la varita de Severus.

—Simple, estoy esperando a ver como torturas de una maldita vez a Potter y su séquito de porquería— al ver el desconcierto del pelinegro siguió hablando a medida que este bajaba la varita— No eres una persona que necesite ayuda. De echo, puedes hacer cualquier cosa tu solo. Unicamente espero a que estalles, a que les tortures, porque se, que tú tienes el potencial para hacerlo, además, está el __sangresucia__ para ayudar. Algo manso para mi gusto, pero con un entrenamiento adecuado tal vez se le logre domesticar.

El Slytherin sintió como una ferviente ira creciendo en su cuerpo. Sentía una rabia iracunda al escuchar que Amal era comparado con un perro de aquella forma tan baja y vil. Pero no podía darse el derecho de enfadarse cuando él mismo lo comparaba con un perro.

El rubio se fue acercando a el con una sonrisa en la cara—El señor oscuro esta muy interesado en el ¿sabes? ya a oído de su don para compaginar magia y estilos muggles— Severus lo miró asustado, sintiendo como el pánico empezaba a emerger por todo su sistema— e incluso en estos días, el innombrable a tenido suficiente tiempo para cobrar interés en él. Ha escuchado sobre sus inventos innovadores incluyendo la curación que hizo el __Squib__ por ti ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir con esto? ¿verdad?

Severus frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres decir que hay un espía aquí?

Lucius asintió con una sonrisa relajada.

—Si. Se mantiene en el anonimato pero creo que tengo leves sospechas de la persona.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Como ya e dicho, tengo mis sospechas. Nadie estaría tan loco para arriesgarse a eso que Antonin Dolohov o tal vez la cuerda de Bellatrix—añadió con ironía.— sabes que significa todo esto, ¿verdad?

Claro que lo sabía, significaba que había un topo que hablaba de todo lo que veía en Hogwarts, alguien que hacia de ojos y oídos del tenebroso.

—Que no tendremos en ningún momento un mínimo de intimidad.

Lucius pegó una risotada, era por eso que tomaba a Severus como un verdadero maestro del sarcasmo, y de entre otras cosas, un verdadero compañero, era de los pocos que sentía que podía confiar en él.

—Definitivamente es algo así, de todos modos, andate con ojo y vigila al __sangresucia__ , tiene un inmenso potencial, y créeme, el oscuro desea talento a toda costa. Incluso es capaz de ignorar la procedencia del __Squib__ — explicó el rubio con una sonrisa.

Severus se quedó por unos segundos en silencio.

 _"_ _E_ _ _s capaz de ignorar su procedencia"__

 _"_ _ _E__ _ _s capaz de ignorar su procedencia"__

Aquellas palabras retumbaban en su mente una y otra y otra vez. Tal vez, si eso era cierto… el podría seguir con sus prácticas sobre la magia oscura. No tendría que renunciar a ellas. Si tan solo Amal entendiera lo que significaba la palabra mortífagos y el gran poder que tenía el oscuro... Si entendiera la ideología que tenía en su cabeza… aquellos pensamientos le dieron una chispa de un extraño entusiasmo en lo más profundo de su alma.

—¿Que quieres decir con eso?

Lucius lo miró con cierta sorpresa. Sabía que algo se trían entre manos Vivar y Snape, pero no imaginaba que llegase a ser tan profundo como para que el pelinegro llegase a preocuparse de algo como eso.

—Bueno… _El Oscuro_ puede hacer la vista gorda. Bastaría con explicar que es un mago de sangre pura de una familia extranjera y que por una maldición hereditaria no puede usar magia.

Aquello era convincente sin duda alguna. No era el primer caso que se sabía sobre magos que por maldiciones hereditarias que se transmitían una vez por tres generaciones no podían usar la magia. Podía ser sin dudas, algo totalmente válido.

Más importante aún, no era lo mismo que se _Squib_.

Amal no tendría que irse de su lado. Podrían hacer grandes cosas juntos. Él, con su don para las pociones y la legeremancia y Vivar con su brutal intelecto para realizar cualquier invento y curar cualquier tipo de maldición. Si, aquello era una buena idea. Él podría enseñarle la belleza de las artes oscuras e incluso a sabiendas del poder demencial del Innombrable podría encontrar alguna solución con aquel asesino que iba destruyendo lentamente a Amal.

Era perfecto.

Pero las dudas le asaltaron; ¿En que lugar dejaba eso a Amal? ¿Sería capaz de aceptarlo? ¿unirse a él? Ya ni siquiera a Voldemort o a quien fuera. Solo a él. ¿Podría? ¿O lo abandonaría de la misma manera que hizo Lily con él? Un terrible sentimiento pasó por su cabeza. Estaba empezando a desarrollar demasiados pensamientos relacionados con Amal ¿Pero acaso importaba? Ya le había demostrado con creces que Amal le era leal hasta los huesos. Aún cuando escuchó la verdad sobre él. Aún cuando escuchó el modo en que manipuló a Peter hasta hacer que se provocase un suicidio… aún así, lo eligió a él. Y resultaba recíproco. Más aún cuando comprendió que Amal estaba ligado a ese terrible asesino. Pese a que, probablemente su vida podría llegar a correr peligro en un futuro próximo no dudó en seguir con él. Por tanto, en un principio no habría ningún problema.

En principio.

¿Pero que pasaría si se negaba a seguirle?

—¿Que pasa con esa cara?— Lucius quería hacer un soberano esfuerzo por no empezar a reírse como un desquiciado. Jamás había visto tantas expresiones en Snape un solo día, mas aún viniendo de Severus, que parecía ser continuamente una pasa amargada—Severus, ese tipo te a cambiado... eso ya es suficiente razón para que tenga mis respetos… muy a mi pesar.—farfulló aquello último con algo parecido a una dolencia bucal.

Aquello había sido una total y sincera declaración de amistad. Sabía con certeza que Lucius podía ser un verdadero pesado, pero durante toda su estadía en Hogwarts siempre fue agradable con él, tolerando sus contestaciones bordes y hurañas. Le demostró con acciones que podía contar con él. Aunque no quitaba el hecho de que muchas veces quisiera asesinarlo.

—Me voy a dormir— fue lo único que pudo decir el pelinegro.

—Antes de que vayas a dormir, deberías ver esto.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño. Lucius le dio el periódico _"_ _ _El Profeta"__

—Te dejo a solas, tal vez quieras hacer una visita a cierta persona— Severus una vez más, seguía sin saber que era lo que quería decir. —puede que agradezca tu compañía.

La mirada sugerente del rubio le hacia sospechar que era lo que quería.

Empezó a leer el titulo;

 ** _MUEREN DIEZ HIJOS DE MUGGLES A MANOS DE LOS MORTÍFAGOS._**

 _La familia Roodwood y la familia Sheraan eran conocidos por los altos cargos que tenían en el departamento mágico. Los Aurores especulan que fue a causa de los mortifagos, dado que fueron ejecutados con la maldición asesina._

 _Se sabe que este asesianto a sido perpetrado por los seguidores del Innombrable dado que se encontró un hechizo grabado en la pared con el símbolo de los mortífagos._

Severus no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Bajó la mirada en la esquela del periódico, para encontrarse con una sorpresa aun mayor.

 ** _¿LA PESTE NEGRA LLEGA A SU FÍN?_**

 _Bajo el reciente asesinato del reconocido mortífago Travers Wylkies hubo un testigo ante aquella brutal masacre, que ayudara al cuerpo en encontrar al culpable. Por ahora, prefiere mantenerse en el anonima_ _ _to.__

—Buenas noches que tengas dulces sueños con el impuro— añadió con burla.

—¡Vete al infierno!— bramó mientras lo miraba con se lo pensó dos veces y se fue corriendo hacia el torreón oeste donde estaba Amal.

Estaba seguro de que el chico anónimo era él, tenía que decirle que no lo hiciera, que corría peligro, e incluso sospechaba que el estado en el que se encontraba era a causa de todo aquel desbarajuste. Tenía que verle, saber que el estaba bien, saber que no le había ocurrido nada malo. Aún jadeando y sintiendo que no debería forzarse a si mismo correr de la forma que estaba haciendo, trató de llegar lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando llegó abrió el portón de madera ignorando el probablemente mayor estruendo que se había escuchado por los puentes colgantes.

 _"_ _ _Tengo que decirle que no deje la puerta abierta"__ pensó para sus adentros. Algo más tranquilo, tratando de recuperar el oxígeno miró la sala, elevó la cabeza sorprendiéndose al encontrar una hermosa proyección. Se notaba como Amal adoraba las estrellas, miró hacia arriba al ver que había plasmado hermosas tormentas de nebulosa.

—¿Amal? ¿estas ahí?... ¿Amal?—no recibió ninguna respuesta, aquello lo estaba asustando, el moreno siempre respondía a su llamada, siempre aparecía, ya fuese dormido o creando algo, siempre aparecía.—¿donde estás?

Estaba empezando a asustarse. No aparecía en ningún sitio. Ningún ruido… nada.

Algo lo rozó la pierna pegando un respingo.

—¡Lucano!— exclamó aliviado al ver que era ese enorme perro. Se agachó ligeramente y acarició suavemente su cabeza,siempre que lo veía estaba durmiendo o escondido o cazando alguna rata.—¿sabes donde está Amal?—se sintió estúpido por preguntar a un cánido donde estaba su dueño.

El perro pareció entender lo que dijo. Pegó un ladrido y mordió la manga negra del Slytherin. Haciéndole entender que lo quería guiar. Severus no dijo nada y tan solo se dejó llevar. No entendía que pasaba y eso lo mantenía una burbuja con una ligera ansiedad. Algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Amal siempre respondía a su llamada. Siempre se acercaba a la puerta y lo recibía con una ancha sonrisa. Lucano lo guió, pasando por la habitación desordenada de Amal, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña puerta que recordaba haber visto. Vio como el perro se fué, para esconderse por debajo de la cama y ponerse a dormir.

Rodó los ojos, de tal palo tal astilla.

Abrió la puerta, y lo primero que vio, fue a Amal en la bañera, con la ropa puesta e inconsciente. Severus se acercó alarmado.

—Amal... despierta... Amal— Severus lo zarandeó con suavidad pero no vio resultado alguno, era como si estuviera muerto. Una horrible sensación recorrió su cuerpo ante aquel pensamiento. Asustado, tocó la yugular del chico. El pulso era normal, todo estaba correcto, entonces, ¿porque no contestaba? —Amal... por favor...—la voz de Severus estaba llena de preocupación y desesperación. Quería ver sus ojos naranjas, quería que empezara a parlotear sin parar. Quería que despertara—Amal... Amal... despierta... ¡despierta!

Nada. No lograba nada. El moreno tenía los ojos totalmente cerrados. Parecía estar en un plácido y pacífico sueño. Sin embargo, aún cuando lo zarandeó con mucha más fuerzas el moreno seguía sin reaccionar. No había ninguna respuesta por parte suya.

Era como si le hubiesen robado todas las energías.

—Amal, dime algo.—susurró con preocupación.

Sin embargo, el moreno no contestaba. Tan solo respiraba con lentitud.

Silencio.

Era lo único que reinaba en el baño. Severus acarició la cabeza del moreno, escuchando el tintineo del agua. Se remangó el jersey y lo sacó con sumo cuidado. Le daba igual que la ropa le estuviera mojando la suya, le daba igual que estuviera chorreando agua por todo el suelo.

"¡Merlín como pesa!" pensó para sus adentros. Era como cargar con restos de chatarra pesada.

Lo llevó a la habitación arrastras dejando un pequeño rio húmedo y lo dejó con sumo cuidado en la cama. Severus empezó a quitarle toda la ropa húmeda que tenía. No sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando y lo único que estaba logrando era aumentar su ya considerable preocupación. Que iba en aumento. Una pequeña mueca de miedo apreció en su rostro. Sabía que estaba bien, el pulso era bueno y no había ninguna destacable anomalía. Sin embargo, a medida que le iba quitando la ropa, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

¿Porque notaba que sus manos podían hundirse ligeramente en su piel?

Cuando la última prenda era una camiseta, pudo notar hendiduras en su cuerpo... aquello no le daba buena espina. Un sudor frío recorrió su espina dorsal lanzándole impulsos de advertencia a su cerebro. Una vocecilla interior le gritaba en su cabeza. _"No mires, por lo que más quieras no mires"_. Era una sensación ligeramente similar a la que sintió cuando se le apareció aquel demonio, ser o ente o lo que diablos fuera.

Con cierto nerviosismo, esperando no encontrar lo que creía que iba a encontrar, le levantó la camiseta, para sentir como una arcada llegaba a su esófago.

Si él hubiese sido un mago débil que no estaba acostumbrado a ver heridas definitivamente habría acabado vomitando la cena.

Tenía terribles cicatrices. Más bien, repugnantes heridas que deformaban por completo toda su fisionomía. Todo su torso estaba cubierto de bultos de piel que no habían sido curados correctamente. Había trozos de piel que habían sido prácticamente derretido. Profundos arañazos que parecían haber sido echos por una bestia salvaje. Vio con dolor que tenía lineas perfectas donde había sido claramente torturado con golpes a causa de latigazos. Pero lo más repulsivo era sin dudas las hendiduras que tenían en su estómago. Era como si le hubiesen arrancado a tiras trozos de piel y carne. En el hombro derecho había la cicatriz de un enorme agujero. Por la sensación que le daba, podía apostar su cabeza a que le habían atravesado con algo punzante.

Merlín… tenía en otros lados, pequeños puntitos rosados y en esos puntitos podía ver como si fueran tatuajes naturales una serie de rayos… como si un rayo le hubiese atravesado la piel.

No había que tener muchas luces para entender que había sido electrocutado de manera intencionada. Había otras partes del cuerpo donde claramente algún degenerado le había echado algún tipo de… ácido. No estaba del todo seguro si esa era la comparación más adecuada. Pero una cosa era clara. Todas esas heridas enmarcaban perfectamente los claros abusos que había sufrido. Y lo que era peor. Podía asegurar que una gran mayoría habían sido echos cuando Amal era un niño. Únicamente por la antigüedad que presentaban las heridas.

Se tapó la boca acallando los jadeos venideros.

¿Que clase de ser inhumano le había echo todo eso?, ¿que clase de aberrante ser echaba ácido en el hombro de un chico?. ¿Como era posible? ¿Quien era realmente Amal? Esas cicatrices demostraban que había sido brutalmente torturado. No era simplemente heridas de simples abusos. No, aquello estaba echo a conciencia, tenía cortes en zonas, donde el dolor no era tan tolerante.

Nadie mejor que Severus para saberlo.

Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula. Su padre era un cerdo. Siempre lo supo, pero esto… esto era inhumano, vejatorio y vil.

—¿Quien te a hecho esto?—preguntó con algo similar a la preocupación.

Sabía que era estúpido preguntar por alguien que estaba totalmente desmayado sin conciencia alguna pero… ahí quedaba la esperanza. Tenía un terrible sensación en su corazón. Era terrible. Casi rozando lo repulsivo.

Dios… aquellas heridas revolvían a cualquiera el estómago.

Como anteriormente había pasado, no recibió ninguna respuesta, tan solo el sonido de sus respiraciones. Le quitó los pantalones tratando de evitar a toda costa que se enfriara más de lo que ya estaba.

Dejó la ropa totalmente húmeda en el suelo. Ya se encargaría de sacarla. Ahora, tenía otras preocupaciones en mente.

La inquietud abarcaba casa uno de sus parámetros mentales. El hecho de no saber el por qué del estado de Amal, le hacía estar un remolino de preocupación continua. Alzó un hechizo de calor por toda la habitación impidiendo que cualquier partícula de frío se colase por el dormitorio al ver como temblaba. Lo tapó con el edredón e hizo ademán de irse, si no fuera, por que cierto perro se puso en medio de la puerta.

El perro ladró. Volvió a levantarse para restregar su culo en el suelo. En ese momento creyó comprender el mensaje.

—¿Quieres que me quede?—preguntó algo dubitativo el Slytherin.

El perro volvió a ladrar moviendo el rabo de un lado para otro.

Bien, más extraño no podía ser la situación. Jamás se imaginó que lograría entender a un perro que podía arrancarte el brazo de un solo mordisco.

El Slytherin suspiró con desgano. Podía quedarse cuando quisiera, para su suerte suya era el último día de la semana. Por lo cual significaba cero clases. Caminó hacia la cama del moreno y se quedó un buen rato mirándolo, podía ver, que temblaba de frío, pese a estar tapado con una gruesa manta y haber calentado la habitación.

Era uno de esos momentos en los que no sabía que hacer.

Cogió una silla y se sentó junto a él. En ese momento, el moreno dejó de temblar. Ahora lo comprendía. No temblaba de frío.

Si no de miedo.

De alguna manera, por extraño que sonara. Incluso para él mismo. Comprendió que su simple presencia lograda dar a Amal esa seguridad que parecía necesitar desesperadamente. Tocó su frente húmeda y como él había imaginado. Se mantuvo aún más tranquilo. Como si estuviese pisando el Nirvana. Por alguna razón. El cuerpo del __Squib__ , reaccionaba positivamente ante el toque del estudiante.

Podía irse perfectamente, no era su problema, bastante era con lo que había echo. Pero no podía, ni quería.

Severus se quedó mirando durante un buen rato su rostro, mirando fijamente sus facciones. " _ _Amal descubrirá la clase de persona que eres__ _",_ apretó fuertemente la mandíbula al recordar las palabras de Black _"_ _ _cuando lo haga estaré allí para reírme y creeme seré yo quien me lo lleve__ _"._

No si él no lo permitía.

Sabía que lo que estaba empezando a sentir hacia Amal iba mas allá que una simple amistad. Y eso lo estaba empezando a asustar.

Lo quería para él, y sabía que cada vez que estaba con Amal, sus problemas desparecían, sentía que podían ser los dos únicos seres humanos de la tierra y no sentirse solo. Era una lástima que fuera un __muggle__ , y para colmo un __Squib__... pero podía ignorar todo aquello. No, no iba a permitir que lo alejaran de su lado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que podía darse el lujo de poder confiar en alguien. Saber que una persona tan distinta como lo era él, podría apoyarlo en sus ideas.

Sin embargo, había cosas que lo mantenían irremediablemente preocupado. Pero en ese momento, eso no importaba.

Ahora, después de la pelea que tuvo en el baño contra Sirius le hizo ver que tenía que hacer lo imposible para que Vivar estuviera a su lado. Tenía que hacer que no le alejase de él. ¿Pero que podía hacer? ¿que podía hacer para mantenerlo a su lado? La duda embargaba sus pensamientos. ¿Y si finalmente lo rechazaba? Ahora más que nunca estaba logrando realizar difíciles conjuros de magia negra. Y lo lograba con éxito, no quería renunciar a ello. No podía hacerlo. Ahora, por fin sentía que lograba encajar en ese mundo no pensaba renunciar a ello. Pero siempre venía el mismo problema en su mente.

¿En que lugar deja eso a Amal?

¿Realmente El Oscuro sería capaz de encubrir la procedencia del Vivar? ¿hacer la vista gorda a alguien como él? Sin poderes, procedente de hijos de __muggles__ , precisamente lo que él más odiaba. ¿Haría que Amal luchase contra los suyos? Más bien, lo que él era.

Luchar contra su propia raza.

Severus quería revolverse el pelo de la desesperación. Quería unirse a las filas de Lord Voldemort. Quería ayudar a la comunidad mágica a limpiar aquella terrible impureza. No sabía como demostrar al mundo mágico que juntarse con los _muggles_ era perjudicial. Que ellos eran criaturas terribles y de naturaleza violenta. Buen ejemplo era su padre… La verdad, no quería dar más vueltas a todo ese asunto.

Ya tendría tiempo para discutir sus dilemas morales. Y una cosa estaba seguro. Amal tenía que recuperarse, eso era lo que más importaba en ese momento.

Ni la sociedad, ni Sirius Black, ni _la Peste Negra_ lograrían separarlo de Amal.

* * *

 **N/T:** Se que a muchos les resultará confuso esta personalidad de Snape. Uno racista y con la lengua sumamente larga. Pero creo que teniendo en cuenta las compañías que tuvo a lo largo de los años fue un gran incentivo para que influyera en su percepción hacia los muggles. No hay que olvidar que su padre era un Neantherladensis estupidensis. Por lo que ahí reside esa visión tan cruda de los muggles.

De echo, me estoy divirtiendo mucho al hacer estos dilemas personales. A encontrado a un chico que rompe con todos sus esquemas. Y obviamente con su ideología sobre muggles, y más aún en este capítulo.

Porfavor, comentad lo que opináis de la historia, ya sea su personalidad, las situaciones o la expresión, en serio, me ayudaría mucho a seguir con el fanfic.


	17. Capítulo 17: Aliciente compañía

_"El alma que hablar puede con los ojos, también puede besar con la mirada."_

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer

* * *

Capítulo 17: Aliciente compañía

 _Severus vio a su madre tirada en el suelo, con magulladuras, casi medio inconsciente. El chico supo enseguida de que se trataba. Y sin dudas, no era algo agradable. Ahí estaba, acurrucado en la esquina de la pared del salón, viendo con impotencia como su padre se había ensañado con ella. Vio las paredes salpicadas de sangre, los muebles destrozados… su madre destrozada._

 _Severus salió de su escondrijo. Aquel que su madre tanto se empeñaba en ocultar a Tobías._

 _El joven Severus de quince años salió del pequeño habitáculo con el corazón encogido. Se fue acercando lentamente hacia su madre, donde luchaba por respirar. Si tuviera ahí mismo la varita… por lo menos lograría sanar sus heridas._

— _Severus—suspiró con dolor Eileen.—perdóname—farfulló como pudo._

 _Severus no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio tratando de procesar la aberrante escena que había presenciado. Se avergonzaba enormemente de lo que su padre había echo, y lo que era peor, el no había podido hacer nada más que temblar de rabia en aquel escondrijo._

 _Con la manga de su camiseta trató de limpiar con suma delicadeza el rostro ensangrentado de su madre._

— _Lo siento… lo siento… —fue todo lo que podía murmurar mientras trataba de aguantar sus aullidos de dolor.—no te pude proteger._

 _El chico, una vez más se quedó en silencio mientras quitaba la sangre que tenía en la cara. El sabía muy bien a que se refería. Sabía que su madre podía abandonar a ese desgraciado, pero no lo hizo. Sabía que ese era el verdadero motivo por el que se disculpaba._

 _Que se disculpaba por preferir a su marido que la seguridad de su hijo._

 _La verdad, no lo entendía._

 _¿Los muggles eran así? Lo único que lo mantenía más o menos cuerdo en aquella pesadilla de familia era Lily. Ella sabía lo que pasaba en esa casa. Y siempre, estaba esperándolo en ese árbol para consolarlo._

 _Siempre._

 _Miró a su madre con una mezcla de dolor, culpabilidad y rabia._

 _Dolor, por ver el modo en que ese cerdo trataba a su madre. A su propia madre. No lo entendía, ¿que sentido tenía querer a una persona de la cual te golpea y te humilla? ¿que sentido tiene permanecer a su lado? ¿valía la pena cuando sus corazones palpitaban con fuerza con un miedo atroz cada vez que escuchaban la puerta abrirse con el tintineo de las llaves?_

 _¿Valía la pena las golpizas que recibía por unas miserables y vacías disculpas?_

 _Nunca._

 _Severus, a sus quince años tenía que esconderse de su propio padre. A sus quince años, tenía que velar por la vida de su propia madre antes de que el bastardo de su padre quisiera llevarsela a base de golpes de la vida terrenal._

 _Patético._

Severus fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, dándose cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo. Los arreboles rosados, propios del amanecer. Las nubes teñidas de un color dorado asemejándose al pan de oro. Sin dudas, Amal había sabido escoger, probablemente las mejores vistas de todo Hogwarts. Torció el cuello, sintiendo un leve dolor en las cervicales.

 _"_ _ _Maldita sea__ _"_ pensó para sus adentros. Pasándose la mano por la nuca. Era… muy doloroso. Parecía que esos recuerdos le seguirían atormentándolo fuera a donde fuera.

Miró de reojo a Amal. No se había movido ni un solo centímetro desde que lo había dejado. Y esta vez había una notoria diferencia. Estaba rojo, jadeando. Alarmándose ante la repentina respiración incesante del __Squib__ _,_ de inmediato se sobresaltó ignorando el agudo dolor que le asaltaba como un desgraciado en el cuello.

Se acercó al moreno y tocó su frente.

Estaba muy caliente. Más de lo usual.

Se enderezo rápidamente, sintiendo como el pulso se aceleraba velozmente. Se levantó a la velocidad de la luz, buscando algo que pudiera bajarle la fiebre. ¿No había nada que hubiese en aquella maldita sala que estuviera frío?

—¡Mierda!— ¿era mucho pedir algo de hielo?, bueno, alguien vino al rescate. El ladrido de cierto perro le hizo darse la media vuelta—¿tú otra vez? —preguntó con una ligera sorpresa.

El perro dejó en el suelo una bolsa con hojas de menta congelados. Lo miró algo extrañado, no sabía si eso iría a funcionar, sin mencionar que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde había sacado esa bolsa congelada. Pero si eso ayudaba a que Amal le bajara la fiebre bienvenido sea.

Por unos momentos se giró para mirar al perro. Definitivamente jamás había esperado a encontrarse un perro tan inteligente como lo era el Rottweiler. Puede que mucho más inteligente que los integrantes de Hogwarts.

Cogió la bolsa y la colocó en la frente del chico. Lo más importante era bajar la fiebre.

Lucano se sentó en un taburete mientras seguía con la mirada todos los movimientos del mago.

Severus agarró la varita y empezó a conjurar hechizos de frío.

— _ _Frigmus Hieme__

En el acto que pronuncio el conjuro, la manta de Amal se convirtió en una capa de agua fría. Mantenía la forma del edredón pero con un flujo continuo de agua.

— _ _Suspendisse Frigmus__

Toda la habitación fue envuelta de una elegante escarcha blanca y azulada. Sintiendo como el hielo empezaba a enfriar la habitación, pero sin llegar a ser totalmente gélida. Se dirigió con paso decidido al baño, empezó a abrir el agua fría la bañera, no estaba del todo congelada, pero si a una temperatura ambiente. Estaba preocupado, y asustado también, sabía que Amal era fuerte. Pero tal como estaba… y sus condiciones deplorables… no estaba seguro si aquello tendría secuelas.

A medida que encendía la bañera su mente no paraba de imaginarse a Amal con todas esas aberrantes heridas. Diablos… a él mismo se le revolvía el estómago.

Agarró un cubo y empezó a llenarlo de agua, dejando el grifo abierto fue al lavabo y vio cogió del toallero un trapo blanco. Y se dio la vuelta y cerró el grifo. De un solo movimiento dejó la toalla en su hombro y llevó el cubo al cuarto de Amal.

Quitó la manta, y empezó a mojar la toalla. Pasó por todas las partes de su cuerpo, lavándolo y quitando todo el sudor que había echado a causa de la fiebre.

Olía fatal.

No comprendía porqué. No era un olor propio del sudor… mas bien olía a… a muerto. A algo podrido. Pero lo más extraño, era que esa fuerte pestilencia provenía de Amal. Tragó fuertemente, tapándose la nariz y aguantando la respiración del hedor que el moreno desprendía. Fue pasando con lentitud la toalla por las piernas, los muslos, las caderas... por toda su figura, no dejo ni un solo rincón de su cuerpo sin lavar. Volvió a tocar su frente, ahora estaba a una temperatura que consideraba medianamente estable. Aunque claro, eso era superficial.

Sacó la varita y apuntó a Amal.

— _ _Curavimus__ _ _Meum__ —una luz blanca salió disparada al pecho de Amal. Sin embargo, no recibió el resultado deseado.

De inmediato. La luz blanca empezó a meterse en el interior de Amal como habría esperado. En principio, eso era correcto. Si no fuera porque de la nada, la piel de Amal empezó a segregar una especie de sudor negro que salía de su piel. Y por si fuera poco, el ya hedor que había en la habitación aumentó aún más.

Severus le costaba respirar. ¿Que demonios estaba pasando? ¿porque estaba expulsando ese extraño y vomitivo olor a muerto?

El joven Slytherin empezó a toser de lo mucho que le costaba respirar. Por mucho que se pusiera la manga en la nariz le era imposible que aquel hedor entrase por su sistema.

—¿¡Pero que diablos… ?!

Escucho al perro ladrar, y vio que él estaba igual de alarmado. No sabía que hacer en esa situación, no tenía ni idea de como manejar aquello.

¿Que debía de hacer?

¿A quién tenía que llamar?

* * *

Lily no paraba de dar vueltas como un león enjaulado en la sala común de Griffindor. Después de haber desayunado no había visto en ningún momento al Slytherin. Los recuerdos de Severus y ella aparecían incansablemente por su cabeza. Casi como si la estuvieran torturando una y otra vez. Y lo que era peor, ultimamanete estaba teniendo sueños macabros. Se veía a ella misma con las tripas abiertas de par en par. Y de alguna forma, momentos después ella misma se proyectaba confesando lo que había echo.

Y lo que era peor, cada día iba en aumento. Los sueños… más bien el dolor se hacía más real, parecía como si realmente la estuvieran abriendo las entrañas de par en par. Y siempre, antes de despertar, aparecía en su mente la imagen de Severus de rodillas, suplicándola.

—¿Estás bien Lily?—preguntó Remus mirándola con preocupación.

La chica pelirroja se volteó viendo a su amigo con una sonrisa. Hoy, llevaba ropa casual, un simple jersey de lana blanca con unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas medio desechas. No pudo evitar pensar para sus adentros que con algo más de confianza en si mismo lograría que cientos de chicas cayeran a sus pies.

—Nada de lo que haya que preocuparse.—añadió con una evidente intranquilidad.

El chico de cabellos claros enarcó una ceja con clara disconformidad.

—Si así fuera no estarías como un basilisco.—comentó Remus con calma.

La pelirroja suspiró con derrota y se sentó en un cómodo sofá que estaba al lado de la ventana de la torre de Gryffindor.

—¿Que fue lo que te ocurrió Lily?—preguntó Remus sentándose a su lado.—llevas días sin dormir, te noto preocupada. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

La chica parecía abstenerse de decir lo que realmente la perturbaba por lo que Remus colocó su mano encima de la pálida de la chica. Tratando de darla la seguridad que ella necesitaba.

—Hemos perdido a Peter, y Sirius está empezando a perder la cabeza. James se está volviendo más distante… por favor, dime lo que te pasa. Hablando se entiende a la gente—la regañó, pero con una suave voz cargada de sinceridad.

La chica Gryffindor se volteó para mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía que decirlo, tenía que desvelarlo de una vez por todas. Tal vez… tal vez… lograría descansar sin esas aterradoras pesadillas.

—Me siento fatal Remus… hice algo terrible. Algo terriblemente mal—dijo echándose las manos al rostro.

El licántropo, manteniendo ese semblante tranquilo y relajado que tanto se le había caracterizado le animó a la chica a proseguir con aquel secreto que tanto se había esforzado por guardar.

—¿Que ocurrió Lily? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Simplemente es difícil de contar—la chica se quitó las manos de la cara y miró a los ojos de Lupin— es sobre Severus. Yo… yo… yo hice algo terrible. Algo que provocó cosas espantosas.

Lily respiró con dificultad sintiendo como la culpabilidad empezaba a carcomerla desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

—En quinto año… yo empecé a acostarme con Severus.—los ojos de Lupin se agrandaron considerablemente pero no dijo nada, siempre lo sospechó, pero tampoco le dio importancia—yo… yo… le decía que lo amaba, y sabía lo que él sentía por mí. Pero lo usé a mi favor… Merlín—suspiró con dolor— ¿en que me e convertido?

—Lily… —la mirada de reproche de Lupin la indicaba que las preguntas serían claramente incómodas—hace un año James te pidió salir con él.

—Lo sé. Y es por eso que… que… tengo que decirlo.

Remus se estaba haciendo una ligera idea de lo que se le venía encima.

—Cuando James te pidió salir ¿todavía te seguías acostando con Snape?

Lily asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Severus sabía mi unión con James…

—Y aún así seguiste acostándote con él.—terminó sin reproche el licántropo.

Lily asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero no es eso lo que a tí te preocupa. Hay algo más ¿no?

La pelirroja apretó fuertemente los labios hasta que estuvieron blancos.

—Él intentó dejarme, me dijo que el no quería ser un amante. Que no le importaba que nos viéramos en secreto, que lo entendía por todo lo que me jugaba. Pero que no estaba dispuesto a ver como salía con otro y más aún con… con… con… —las palabras de Lily se quedaron atascadas en su garganta.

—James.—terminó Remus. No era para más, dudaba que fuera del agrado de muchos estar enamorado de alguien y que después se ponga a salir con la persona que hace de tu vida un infierno.

—Si.—afirmó con dolor.— Yo traté de persuadirlo. Que el era especial. El único.

—Le hiciste creer que tu estabas enamorada de él.—la incriminó con una evidente incredulidad.

La chica asintió con vergüenza.

—Sí. Fue ahí donde todo empezó a caer en declive. Las veces que veía a Severus eran las veces que me peleaba con James. ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo?—las lágrimas de Lily no tardaron en caer como piedras por las tersas y blancas mejillas de la pelirroja— que el sabía que lo estaba usando. El lo sabía, pero aún así me eligió.

—Te acostabas con él cuando estabas enfadada.

La chica lo miró con algo de sorpresa. No habría esperado ni en millón de años ver así de serio a Remus.

—Si, hasta que hubo un día que el se negó. Que lo que teníamos ambos era solo sexo. Que él quería que fuéramos algo más.

—¿Y que hiciste?—preguntó algo alarmado al escuchar el tono decaído y oscuro que estaba empezando a usar su amiga.

La chica tembló.

—Una noche, llegué y estaba furiosa con James. Busqué a Severus en donde siempre quedábamos, en la estatua de la bruja jorobada. Y yo… yo… yo traté de tener sexo con él, pero él se negó. Le dije que quien iba a quererlo, que con un padre alcohólico y una madre ausente... nadie lo aceptaría. Que estaba solo y que no tenía a nadie a su lado. Que era repulsivo y que preferiría besar los pies de un troll.

—¿Enserio le dijiste eso?—preguntó Remus sin llegar a creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando— Por Merlín Lily… ¿en que estabas pensando?

La chica hipó ante la desesperación de la culpabilidad.

—Yo… yo… le dije cosas terribles. Cosas víles y crueles.

Remus se quedó pálido.

—Sabes que le dije al final…; ¿sabes que? " _El verdadero motivo por el que me acostaba con un cuervo como tú fue porque hice una apuesta con Peter."_ —las manos de Lily temblaban sin control— ¡no se que me pasó! Ni por qué dije aquello. ¡Estaba tan furiosa! Quería acabar con todo, que dije aquellas terribles palabras. La sola idea de que Severus se fuera de mi lado me aterraba.

Lupin se quedó helado ante aquella declaración. Tratando de procesar lo que estaba escuchando.

—Yo le maté, la verdadera culpable de como está Peter fuí yo. Le di un buen motivo para que Severus se vengase, le dí un solo motivo para… para que lo destruyese con sus palabras.

El licántropo se apartó de ella como si de la mismísima muerte se tratase.

—Tú… ¿En qué estabas pensando?—preguntó como si se tratase de una desconocida.

Ahora todo cobraba sentido. De ahí que Lily se mostrara reticente con el tema de Peter. De ahí que nunca opinase sobre ese tema. De ahí, que ella siempre rehuyera de la conversación.

La verdadera víctima de todo aquel entramado retorcido había sido Severus. El chico había amado profundamente a su amiga. Y para colmo, siguió enamorado de ella a sabiendas del modo en que le usaba. A pesar, de que sabía que lo estaba usando como un trapo de usar y tirar. No solo eso, sabía que el tipo con el que salía era el mismo que le hacía la vida imposible.

—Lo siento… lo siento—dijo entre susurros la joven chica— yo lo amaba… Y jamás podré perdonarme lo que le hice.

La mente de Remus viajó como un rayo a la escena en que Severus se reveló contra ella lanzándola aquel terrible insulto __Sangresucia__. Y no era para más. Antes, Severus Snape quien tenía sus propias dudas sobre los _ _muggles__. Quien realmente pensaba que no todos los descendientes de aquellos pobres que no tenían magia no eran seres despiadados y sin corazón, quien sabía, que podían ser sus semejantes… Lily destruyó esas ideas. Lo había echo en base a sus palabras… de actos. Un chico que podría haber cambiado, un alumno que realmente _podía_ cambiar su perspectiva no pudo hacerlo. Las palabras cargadas de veneno se clavaron en la memoria de Severus, afirmándole con echos que los __muggles__ eran iguales. Despreciables, viles, crueles e inhumanos.

Por una vez en mucho tiempo, Remus comprendió la ambigüedad de la moralidad.

Ellos, los Gryffindor, se jactaban de que eran la mejor de las casas. Con unos valores morales inquebrantables. Aquellos que eran ejemplos a seguir… pero… de ningún modo era así. Lupin se dio cuenta de cuan retorcidos podían llegar a ser sus compañeros. O el hecho, de como miraban hacia otro lado.

Como podía haber echo su gran y apreciada amiga haber echo algo tan vil como le hizo a Snape.

No le sorprendía que Severus arremetiera verbalmente a Peter sin ninguna piedad. No le extrañaba que sintiera un inmenso odio hacia los hijos de __muggles__ … ahora, todo cobraba sentido. Ahora más que nunca.

—Y tuviste la cara de recriminarle su insulto.—escupió con decepción.

—No se lo digas a nadie Remus… por favor—suplicó Lily entre lágrimas.

—¿Y James que? ¿no merece una respuesta? Dios Lily… ¿tienes idea del daño que han hecho tus acciones?

La pelirroja alzó la mirada a su no tan probable amigo.

—No se lo digas a nadie por favor.—rogó en un susurro.—si James lo descubre… si o hace… —La pelirroja se quedó bajo un profundo silencio.

Remus la miró como si se tratase de una desconocida. Estaba teniendo en ese momento un terrible debate personal. ¿Que debía de hacer? Sin dudas, su amiga había caído en lo más bajo que un ser humano puede caer. Usar las emociones de alguien como Snape y pisotearlas a su antojo. Destrozándolo, humillándolo… Merlín, no quería saber por la situación que debió de pasar Severus. Su mundo, su oxígeno… se destruyó en cuestión de segundos. Dejándose embargar por el odio más absoluto.

Después de todo, era su única salida.

—Está bien. No le diré nada a James—Lily alzó la cabeza esperanzada— porque serás tú quien se lo diga.—respondió con dolor—tú has provocado todo esto, tú lo solucionarás.

Lily abrió los ojos como platos.

—No, por favor. No me hagas esto.

Remus la miró con rabia.

—¿Que no te haga esto? ¡tendrías que pedir perdón a Peter, a mi por engañarme!, !a James por manejarlo como un títere! ¡Por Circel! ¡A Severus! Con tus mentiras hiciste de Snape el blanco de todo tipo de burlas. ¡No supiste protegerlo! ¡Por Dios Lily vendiste a Peter!—la miró con una profunda ira— todos hemos sido productos de tus engaños. Ahora, hazte cargo de ellos.

La chica lloraba desconsoladamente. Rota por sus acciones pasadas. Rota por como había reaccionado ante la posibilidad de que Severus se fuera de tu lado.

—Dime una cosa más Lily—dijo mientras empezaba a recoger su abrigo —¿Que fue todo este tiempo James para tí? ¿lo amas?

La chica se quedó en silencio. Casi, como si estuviera meditando la pregunta que la habían echo.

—Amo a James, no de la misma manera en que amo a Severus pero lo amo.

Remus la miró. El también estaba roto. Veía con dolor que todo se estaba disgregando por culpa de acciones inmaduras. Por cobardía, por dejadez… por muchas cosas. El también tenía la culpa. Pudo notar las extrañas desapariciones de Lily a mitad de la noche. Ese olor tan característico después de haber tenido contacto tan sumamente personal. Pero el no dijo nada.

Remus también era culpable.

No a la misma medida que Lily pero culpable al fin y al cabo. Estaba seguro que la reacción tan sumamente violenta que había tenido era en parte por la impotencia al darse cuenta que no hizo nada en su momento. A sabiendas que podía haberlo evitado.

Las lágrimas de Peter, esa extraña manía de taparse las muñecas estirando las mangas del jersey cuando era evidente el suave aroma de la sangre, y que precisamente estaban en sus muñecas… Dios… el también había participado en aquella tortura. Por que no _quiso_ darse cuenta del problema que tenía frente a sus ojos. Delante de sus narices. Los propios Merodeadores habían desarrollado un terrible sentimiento. El, había dejado que James y Sirius se ensañaran con Severus. Les había dejado, pudo pararles pero nunca hizo nada.

Se sentía como una mierda. Y en esos instantes, solo quería dormir.

—¿Que pasará después de esto?—preguntó su amiga con un evidente dolor en su voz.

Remus no se giró, sabía que si lo hacía sería su perdición y al igual que ella, él también se echaría a llorar del dolor que se estaba acumulando en su pecho.

Solo estuvo quieto, delante de la puerta que le llevaría a la torre de los chicos.

—Somos amigos después de todo. Algún día, te podré perdonar.

Y sin más, se fué por las escaleras, con la esperanza de dormir un poco.

Lily se quedó por unos segundos petrificada. Sin saber que hacer o como actuar. Pero en esos instantes, se dió el lujo de llorar todo lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, no eran dos quienes habían escuchado toda la conversación.

James Potter había estado presente detrás de ellos con la capa de invisibilidad.

—Gracias por haber llamado.—respondió con sequedad Jodhaa mirándolo con reticencia.—pero por el momento, le recomiendo encarecidamente que se quede en la sala. Cuando todo esté en orden, yo le avisaré de cuando puede pasar— la voz seca de aquella mujer le indicaba a mil leguas el enorme desagrado que le tenía hacia el muchacho.

Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias no sintió la necesidad de sacar su lengua viperina. Ahora mismo, existía otra prioridad.

—¿Se recuperará?—preguntó con el mismo tono de voz que estaba usando Jodhaa.

La mujer hindú enarcó la ceja, indicándole que no era conveniente jugar con fuego. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

—Por supuesto. El _Shree_ es muy fuerte. Pero por ahora tengo que ser yo quien lo cure.

—¿No sería mejor llevarlo a la enfermería?—cuestionó el muchacho.

La morena lo miró por unos segundos con un profundo desprecio. Pero, contestó a su pregunta.

—Su cuerpo no funciona como el resto del mundo… Como tu mismo has podido comprobar—explicó con lentitud la mujer—su sistema inmunológico no tiene nada que ver con el tuyo o con el mío. Es como… una anomalía humana.

Severus se quedó callado por varios segundos. No dudaba que aquella mujer tuviera razón. El fétido olor que desprendía Amal y esos extraños bultos que emergían bajo la piel como si quisieran salir, le indicaban que Vivar tenía como bien había dicho Jodhaa un cuerpo totalmente anómalo.

—Vi unos bultos que se movían bajo su piel— el joven Slytherin se sorprendió al ver como la doctora se ponía claramente tensa—¿que eran?

La mujer bufó sin contemplación. Pasando de una tensa mirada a una expresión totalmente burlona.

—Oh, creeme, no quieres saberlo.

¿Que no quería? Moría por saberlo. ¿Que era lo que le ocurría realmente? ¿porque esos extraños bultos que se desplazaban bajo su piel? Y ese pútrido olor a muerto… de recordarlo le daban arcadas. Vio que la hermosa mujer hindú se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación de Amal. Pero había una última pregunta que él quería aclarar.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con _ _la Peste Negra__?

La mujer se paró en seco.

 _"_ _ _Bingo__ _"_ pensó para sus adentros. Justo como el imaginaba. Aquella mujer conocía, no solo la existencia de __la Peste Negra__ , si no que además era consciente de la conexión que Amal mantenía con ella.

—El a sido el causante de que Amal esté así ¿verdad?

Jodhaa solo se mantuvo parada delante de la puerta. Sin decir nada. Callada.

—¿Es por él que tiene esas heridas? ¿es por él que está así?

La mujer se giró, con una extraña mirada en aquellos límpidos ojos castaños. Había temor, preocupación, dolor, tristeza… un extraño remolino de emociones que jamás creyó poder ver en esa hermosa mujer.

—Si, es por su culpa.

Y sin más preámbulos se metió en la habitación cerrándola de un portazo. Dejando a Severus totalmente solo en el salón de Amal junto a Lucano que dormía plácidamente en el suelo.

No sabía que hacer, podía irse perfectamente y volver en otro momento. O ni tan siquiera eso. Podía irse, no era su problema. Era un __muggle__ después de todo. Criaturas débiles y terriblemente crueles. Pero… ¿a quién quería engañar? Por mucho que tratase de recordar en su mente lo que Amal era, sabía que no se separaría de él. Sentía un extraño apego por el moreno… algo, que no le importaba demasiado.

Suspiró desganado. No podía esperar tanto. Cada vez que tenía respuestas a unas preguntas, surgían otras más enrevesadas. Quería saber el diagnóstico del moreno. Quería saberlo ya. ¿Que era lo que le ocurría? ¿porque estaba conectado a __la Peste Negra__? ¿porque de entre todas las personas que había en el mundo tenía que ser él? Después de haber visto aquellas heridas… ¡Merlín lo acogiera! ¡esas heridas!… jamás pensó que ver cicatrices de una persona se le llegaría a revolver tanto el estómago.

Era por ese tipo de cosas, que sentía que el moreno debía de permanecer a su lado. Esas cicatrices demandaban que las torturas habían sido producidas por largos periodos de tiempo.

Era ese tipo de cosas. Ese tipo de cosas que lograba que Severus acabara desarrollando más interés por el mecánico del que debería. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en un terreno sumamente peligroso. Más aún después de haber visto lo que había visto. Un demonio, un asesino en serie… ¿que más faltaba ahora? Renegó con la cabeza. Sabía que Amal era una persona que lograría comprender sus convicciones y deseos de futuro.

Amal lograría entender sus ideales de mantener la pureza de sangre. El lo apoyaría. Él estaría a su lado. Como tenía que ser.

Su igual, su semejante, su compañero.

Incluso, tal vez, podría unirlo a una bruja de sangre pura. Claro está, pasando un rigoroso exámen, comprobando si acaso era apta para tener algún tipo de considerable cercanía… Si… la idea era perfecta. Magnífica.

Ahora más que nunca. El chico se sentó en la silla de mimbre que tanto usaba Amal, dejando que su mente se sumiera en una visión de furturo donde ambos arrasaban con aquella terrible suciedad.

El ladrido de Lucano lo despertó del pequeño ensueño que había tenido. Miró el reloj de péndulo de la sala del moreno y se sorprendió al ver que habían pasado dos horas desde que encontró a Amal totalmente inconsciente.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó Severus.

El perro movió el rabo y mordió con suavidad la manga del chico y se lo llevó a una enorme estantería. Lo soltó y se levantó mientras trataba de dar con una pata a un libro rojo con bordes de oro.

—¿Quieres que lo coja?— interrogó el muchacho.

Lucano ladró como respuesta.

Sin entender muy bien el propósito de aquella demanda, agarró el libro y lo abrió. No era un libro, era un álbum de fotos. Y curiosamente en movimiento.

Estaba… sorprendido.

Pasó las páginas y se sorprendió al ver que todas estaban negras. Solo las caras. Como si hubieran sido quemadas.

Pasó una a una las páginas del álbum hasta que se topó con una que le llamó especialmente la atención.

Era la única que no estaba quemada. La única a color. Le echó un vistazo, y vaya que si se llevó una sorpresa.

Era una chica, joven, muy hermosa. Y con un terrible parecido a Lily. Solo que de una manera distinta. Tenía rasgos mucho más elegantes. El cabello mucho más cuidado. En cierto modo, era Lily, pero si fuera una bruja de sangre pura y completamente albina. Tenía esa elegancia propia de Narcissa. Sin dudas, era hermosa. Pero no le gustaron esos ojos verdes. Eran… soberbios, fríos y llenos de crueldad.

Tal vez, eran imaginaciones suyas.

Abrió aún más el, álbum, para ver mejor la foto de la chica. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, una nota se cayó al suelo como si fuera una hoja del sauce boxeador.

La recogió y al momento supo que por la letra era de Amal.

 _"_ _ _Para mi adorada Ivy.__

 _Siempre tuyo._

 _Amal"_

 _"_ _ _Eran novios"__ por alguna razón, no sintió mucho apego al saber eso. Recordó de inmediato el nerviosismo que tuvo el moreno cuando hablaban de Lily. Y por la sensación que le daba, debió de ser una relación muy tóxica. Y conociendo la personalidad de Amal, no había que ser muy inteligente quien era el que hacía daño.

Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. Que recuerdos le traía todo eso.

La voz de Lily… aquellas palabras. Renegó con la cabeza. Lo que estaba descubriendo de Amal le hacía pensar que debía de tenerlo a su lado. Tenían muchas cosas en común. Tal vez demasiadas. Pero eso no importaba. Desechó la idea de que Vivar tuviera una pareja. No, por la sensación que le daba, Amal no parecería muy dispuesto. Se notaba lo echo polvo que le había dejado esa relación. Todavía recordaba esos ojos sumidos en la tristeza y el dolor absoluto cuando hablaban de Lily. No, peor aún.

Miedo.

Tragó con fuerza al darse cuenta que tuvo un impulso en estrangular a esa tal Ivy.

El perro volvió a ladrar haciendo que Severus dejara el álbum, no sin antes haber puesto en su lugar aquel viejo álbum de fotos.

Cuando se dió la vuelta para ver lo que tenía el perro en la boca sintió que su corazón se le iba del pecho.

Ese cuadernillo, ese mismo cuadernillo. Aquel que estaba echo con piel, ese libro artesanal y cosido a mano. Aquel libro, que le avisaba que no debía de abrirlo por nada en el mundo. Si no quería que volviera a ver ese maldito ente de nuevo.

Tragó con fuerza. El perro no parecía tener ningún problema. De echo, casi parecía como si lo incitara con insistencia a que lo leyera. No quería hacerlo, de ningún modo quería volver a repetir esa espantosa sensación que tuvo cuando abrió el maldito cuadernillo. No quería hacerlo.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con Amal?—preguntó Severus ajeno a recibir una respuesta.

Sin embargo, Lucano volvió a ladrar y se sentó en el suelo a modo de sumisión.

Aquella respuesta fue un rotundo si.

El joven Slytherin respiró con dificultad. No quería volver a tener esa misma sensación de peligro. Esa sensación de que había algo diabólico recorriendo la habitación. Pero como el mismo había preguntado, y había recibido la respuesta que el deseaba escuchar.

Si.

Si miraba aquel cuadernillo probablemente tendría respuestas. No para él mismo. Si no un método, que tal vez, lograría ayudar a Amal.

Con el nerviosismo clavado en lo más profundo de su piel, se agachó para coger aquel libro maldito. Era irónico, no estaba pasando nada en la habitación y se sentía como un niño pequeño en un ático oscuro.

Fue pasando las páginas amarillentas, llenas de marcas de dedos donde indicaba que habían sido echos a mano. Como era de esperar, le resultaba imposible comprender su contenido.

Hasta que hubo algo, que pese a su ilegible letra reconoció de inmediato

Un terrible ser, más bien. El aberrante ente que merodeó por la habitación de Amal. Estaba tapado. Pero tenía la misma forma que cuando lo vio en medio e toda esa oscuridad. ¡Era él! El mismo monstruo. Tragó con fuerza. Ya incluso su estómago le avisaba que no era una buena idea seguir con eso. Pero como era de esperar, no hizo caso a su instinto más primitivo, del que jamás se había equivocado.

Todo aquello lo estaba llenando de incógnitas, ¿como era posible que conociera a ese deforme? Y más importante aún, ¿porque lo había dibujado? ¿con que intención? Había algo escrito, pero no lograba comprender que era, su letra ilegible sumándolo que estaba al revés... aquello era desconcertante

Si Amal era __muggle__ , ¿porque había echo sus propias investigaciones mágicas?, no lo entendía. Sabía con total certeza que el chico no tenía ni pizca de magia. Todos los magos sabían diferenciar un __muggle__ _._ Y no era por un simple apellido. Se podía notar cuando alguien era muy poderoso, pero él... no había nada. Como un cascarón vací cual como lo que era, un chico sin magia, y en su caso un __Squib__. Entonces ¿porque tenía todo aquello escrito?, era una investigación concienzuda, estudiada al milímetro. ¿Porque hacerlo si era un simple **_muggle_**?, y aunque viviera rodeado de magia, todas esos análisis... perecían echos por un experto. Hechos por una persona que sabía como realizarlos.

Fue entonces cuando una idea surgió de su cabeza.

¿Podría ser que de alguna retorcida forma, Amal hubiese adquirido los conocimientos mágicos de _la Peste Negra_? Sería, desde luego la explicación más lógica. Las runas que había en las páginas, sin ningún tipo de orden lógico… no era ninguna que conociese. De echo, ni siquiera el profesor de Aritmancia se vería capacitado para resolver aquello. Pasó sus dedos con una miedo natural por aquella tinta. Era perfecto. Los detalles milimétricos que había conseguido, la paciencia para haber realizado todo aquello.

De manera casi maniática.

Amal no era cualquiera. Eso ya lo sabía.

Tenía que saber que diantres había escrito el moreno en ese cadernillo. Sacó la varita y apuntó al cuadernillo.

— _ _Matris Lingua__

Pero no ocurrió nada, era como si ese idioma estuviera inventado. Al punto de que uno de los hechizos más poderoso para traducir textos no había servido para nada. Se las tendría que apañar para entender que era lo que había escrito.

Vio que Lucano se levantaba hacia dios sabía donde. Pero tampoco le dió mucha importancia, estaba enfrascado en aquellas letras. No sabía lo que era, pero había algunas cosas que si supo descifrar. Había letras propias del abecedario latino. La f, la c,b, f,h,o,e… etc. Pero nada que tuviera un orden lógico y con sentido. Por un momento, llegó a pensar que eran letras al azar. Pero de ser así, habría palabras que carecerían de un orden adecuado.

Volvió a escuchar un ladrido, y vio a Lucano con un espejo en la boca. En ese momento comprendió las intenciones del perro.

—Y pensar que un perro es más inteligente que el resto de los alumnos de Hogwarts… —suspiró con desgano.

Acarició carias veces las cabeza del perro. Logrando únicamente que el cánido ni se inmutara en lo más mínimo.

Severus cogió el trozo de espejo y lo puso el borde en las páginas. Las letras que estaban al revés pasaron a estar en la posición correcta al ser reflejadas con el espejo. Volvió a sacar la varita. Esta vez, apuntando al espejo.

— _ _Matris Lingua__

Un rayo naranja chocó contra el espejo, la libreta seguía estando intacta, a excepción del espejo, donde ahora podía entender lo que decía.

A medida que iba ojeando la libreta iba viendo la exhausta investigación que había echo Amal o quien diablos fuera el autor de ese libro. Ahora iba entendimiento por que _La Peste Negra_ no había matado al moreno. O al menos, tenía su propia teoría de porque no lo había asesinado. Amal, lejos de aterrorizarse o llorar, había usado su conexión con el asesino y lo había usado a su favor, tal vez esa acción había ayudado que ese demente lo considerara su igual. El era igual de astuto, sabía como moverse pese a su condición como __muggle__. O simplemente una herramienta a la que manejar a su antojo.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que lo llamó especialmente la atención.

 _Anima Amicum._

 _Anima_ _ _Amicum__ _proviene del latín,_ _ _Anima__ _,; alma, y_ _ _Amicum__ _; amigo. Es decir, alma de amigo si así se prefiere. Las anima amicums es un extraña anomalía que data desde los tiempos de los antiguos. Incluso en la época Romana y la Grecia clásica existen reportes de estos extraños casos._

 _De echo, el propio Aristóteles ya decía en su época;_ _ _¿Que es un amigo? Una sola alma habitando en dos cuerpos.__

 _En este caso, me atrevo a decir que este gran filósofo que tanto aportó al mundo estaba algo equivocado. Puesto que no siempre han de ser dos sujetos con ideas parecidas. Es más, investigaciones recientes demuestran que mis teorías eran correctas._

 _Las Anima Amicum son dos almas completamente distintas con la increíble capacidad de equilibrarse. Algo difícil de comprender, si. Pero muy fácil de explicar._

 _Hubo casos muy conocidos. Como el de Dante Alighieri y su musa, Beatriz Portinari. Sus almas, estaban ligadas las unas a las otras. Por mucho que pasara el tiempo, por la distancia o por las diferencias. El sentimiento será siempre correspondido._

 _No se han documentado muchos casos, pero de los pocos, e logrado descubrir que ellos pueden estar en otros mundos y conocerse mutuamente. De alguna forma, ellos tiene una conexión tan fuerte que pueden lograr romper las barrearas de las leyes y la física._

 _Son capaces de sentir lo mismo por su compañero, y es de por vida, si uno de ellos muere, el dolor sera insoportable. E incluso optaran por la muerte. De alguna forma, por extraño que suenen, tienen un nexo en común, como un hilo que los une. Ya se ha visto en el famoso hilo rojo del destino proveniente de la mitología japonesa. Tal vez, esto tenga alguna base, el hilo rojo puede hacer que encuentres a la persona destinada... en este caso es parecido pero con una clara diferencia._

 _Pueden incluso, llegar a compartir sus poderes, dos cuerpos, una sola alma._

 _Estos casos pueden darse en forma de amor o de amistad. Puede variar según cada persona. Pero al fin y al cabo sigue siendo lo mismo._

 _El_ _ _Ying__ _y el_ _ _yang__ _se podría comparar. La guerra y la paz. Tan diferentes como necesarias._

 _Pero es por esto, que me siento obligado a remarcar una cosa. Y puede, que si esto sale a la luz, yo mismo corra peligro._

 _Anima Contritum_

 _Anima Contritum_ _proviene del latín alma rota o división del alma._ _ _Anima__ _: alma._ _ _Contritum__ _; rota._

 _Esto quiere decir que un sujeto puede partir su alma en dos de manera natural._

 _E de advertirme a mi mismo, que no es lo mismo que el complejo proceso de partir tu alma en dos como lo hace la magia negra con los_ _ _Horocruxes__ _. No tiene nada que ver._

 _El propio sujeto divide su alma en dos de manera inconsciente. Y esto puede darse a través de una situación trágica. Ya puede ser la muerte de un ser querido, o emerger de ese sujeto una profunda rabia que de origen a un ser. La encarnación del odio más absoluto. Como ya dije antes, el_ _ _Ying__ _y el_ _ _yang__ _de la manera más burda y terrible._

 _Estos… son los más peligrosos. Por norma, suelen ser personas que han pasado por situaciones extremas. Donde esto origina que una persona llegue a una situación límite. Su propia alma, al estar tan dañada y cargada de tanto dolor y sufrimiento poco a poco se a separando de ella. El odio, el dolor y la rabia en su estado más puro._

 _Un buen ejemplo de esto se podría dar en los_ _ _obscurius__ _. Un producto de la magia echo de una persona que detesta su naturaleza, al punto de que su propia magia explota y acaba arrasando con todo lo que hay a su paso._

Severus escuchó como la puerta de la habitación de Amal se abría nuevamente. Aunque tuvo el tiempo suficiente para esconder la libreta debajo de la estantería. A sabiendas, que más tarde tendría que recoger el diabólico libro y terminar la lectura que no pudo hacer. Lo escondió disimuladamente y se levantó mirando a aquella poderosa mujer.

—Son analgésicos para el dolor.—dijo Jodhaa con aquella mirada de desprecio que parecía que había nacido con ella mientras lee entregaba un paquete plateado con pastillas envueltas en una burbuja de plástico. Nada que fuera del otro mundo, ya las había visto alguna vez en el mundo _muggle_ —tienes que dárselas. Lo haría yo, pero tengo un compromiso.—explicó escuetamente —Espero que tengas la suficiente inteligencia para entender lo que te e dicho.

Severus enarcó una ceja. Ya se estaba hartando de aquella mujer. Si, había cometido un error. Un gran error. Pero se disculpó en su momento. Y más importante aún, se sintió culpable y se arrepintió de ello. Pero por lo visto, aquella mujer se negaba a verlo. Bueno, esta vez, si que estaba en su derecho sacar su lengua viperina.

—La velocidad de la luz se queda corta si la comparamos con la velocidad con la que dices estupideces.

Jodhaa ni se inmutó e imitó la misma acción que el estudiante hizo.

Enarcar la ceja.

Severus por el momento se tomó las molestias suficientes para analizarla a fondo.

Esta vez, llevaba un _sari_ rojo y blanco con una elegancia propia de reyes. Tampoco lograba comprender como es que alguien tan llamativa como aquella mujer había logrado pasar desapercibido por todos los alumnos.

—Cuide su lengua __Snape__ , no le conviene jugar con fuego.—le advirtió con suavidad la mujer hindú enmarcando su nombre como si fuera el peor insulto que podía recibir.

—Descuide __señora__ , recuerde que las salamandras pueden bailar en el fuego—respondió con el mismo tono el Slytherin.

Ambos se miraron con un profundo odio. Si las miradas matasen ambos estarían crucificados y habrían vuelto a resucitar para volver a morir.

—Limítese a acatar mis consejos… por el bien del __Shree__ —dijo con indiferencia mientras se dirigía hacia la chimenea desapareciendo en una estela roja.

 _"_ _ _Bruja__ _"_ pensó para sus adentros y en los dos sentidos de la palabra.

Se fue al cuarto de Amal, y cogió las pastillas.

Se quedó mirándolo por varios segundos. Tenía los ojos totalmente cerrados, aunque por la sensación que le daba, parecía estar en un sueño bastante intranquilo. Había un rastro de sudor en su piel, pero no de aquel hedor a putrefacción. El cabello estaba mojado, como si se acabase de bañar. Lo único que pareció calmarlo, fue ver que volvía a respirar con normalidad. Lo que era un alivio. Se fijó, por otro lado que su pijama fue reemplazado por uno de un inmaculado blanco. Parecía como si estuviera en las últimas.

—¿Puedes abrir los ojos?— el chico no daba señales de despertar—Amal— lo zarandeó ligeramente, pero no había rastro de que estuviera despierto.—necesito que despiertes.

No tuvo resultado nada de lo que hizo, algo exasperado, agarró la caja de pastillas rompiendo en envoltorio y se las metió en la boca de Amal echándole un poco de agua. Pero no hubo ningún efecto, su boca acababa echando las pastillas junto todo el agua mojando todo su cuello. Aquello si que estaba agotando su paciencia, no veía ningún resultado, no veía ninguna mejoría, en un día no se había movido en ningún momento, no había ni rastro de que el despertara, y aquello lo estaba impacientando mucho.

Sin embargo, Amal empezó a murmurar.

Severus se acerco a él, dejando que su cabello rozase el rostro del mecánico.

—Za… za… h… ha…ri.

¿Quien diablos era Zahari? No era el nombre de Ivy como habría imaginado. Así que, ¿Quien era esa persona?

El Slytherin abrió los ojos como platos. Sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba. Miró el rostro tranquilo del chico. Sus ojos cerrados junto con esa expresión de pura serenidad... Hablaba en sueños y no parecía que fuese a despertar. Acarició el rostro del chico sin dejar de tener esa expresión inescrutable. Tocó los labios resecos, al igual que su cicatriz. Agarro el baso de agua junto a las pastillas, bebió un poco y se metió las pastillas en su boca.

Metió su pulgar en la comisura de los labios de Amal, abriéndole ligeramente la boca y sin dudarlo juntó sus labios, pasando las medicinas en su boca y asegurándose con la lengua que se las tragase. De una forma casi violento, especialmente cuando la garganta se negaba a tragarse la medicina. Se separó de él cuando vio que no había ni rastro de las pastillas en su boca. Alejándose de el lentamente.

Sintiendo como empezaba a despertar partes de su cuerpo.

Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda. ¿En que clase de terreno inexplorado se estaba metiendo?


	18. Capítulo 18: La lengua de la serpiente

_"El instrumento básico para la manipulación de la realidad es la manipulación de las palabras. Si tu puedes controlar el significado de las palabras puedes controlar a la gente que utiliza esas palabras."_

Frases de Philip Dick

* * *

Capítulo 18: La lengua de la serpiente.

Severus no pudo dormir en toda la noche. La sola idea de que Vivar no volviera a abrir los ojos lo mantenía extrañamente en vilo. No podía evitar pensar en lo peor. ¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿y si aquellas ridículas pastillas no llegaban a hacer efecto? ¿podría pasar algo como eso?

Severus miraba a Amal. Dormía plácidamente. De echo, tenía la sensación de que probablemente fuera la primera noche de entre muchas que el moreno lograba dormir en condiciones. Las profundas ojeras que tenía bajo los ojos se lo demostraban, ni siquiera él, que parecía un búho llegó a tales condiciones. El Slytherin no podía evitar estar algo… preocupado. Sabía que era absurdo, más aún si se tenía en cuenta la situación del momento… después de todo lo que les había pasado, a ambos. La manera en que los dos se fueron quitando poco a poco esas corazas que se habían construido. A esas alturas era incongruente tratar de negar lo que diantres fuera lo que tuvieran.

Bufó para si mismo. Si alguno de sus compañeros lo viera… Por Merlín y toda su santísima orden, no quería ni saber lo que llegarían a pensar de él. Severus Snape, uno de los mayores déspotas de todo Hogwarts preocupado como un amante por un miserable __muggle__.

Ridículo.

El sueño lo estaba venciendo. No quería dormir, simplemente, no quería. Tenía que cerciorarse que Amal estaba bien. Sin embargo, pareció que sus plegarias fueron escuchadas por los dioses. Amal empezó a removerse ligeramente. Y vio que, pese a que sus párpados estaban completamente cerrados, sus ojos se movían de un lado para otro. Parecía como si estuviera teniendo un mal sueño. Estuvo tentado en despertarlo, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Dejó que Amal luchara con sus demonios internos. No quería, pero tenía la sensación de que tenía que dejar que el moreno luchase el solo.

Seguía sudando. Tenía el cabello igual de húmedo, como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua. Lo mismo con piel. Aquella piel arcillosa comenzó a tener desde la noche pasada brillos perlados a causa de la exudación. Lo único que lo tranquilizaba era que tenía una respiración estable. No era ese pesado jadeo.

Con lentitud Amal fue abriendo lentamente los ojos. Sin ningún sobresalto. Más bien, como si él fuera dueño de las arenas del tiempo.

Los ojos naranjados enseguida se hicieron de notar bajo la atenta mirada negruzca de Severus.

—¿Que… que ha pasado?—preguntó con dificultad, arrastrando débilmente las palabras.

La débil voz de Amal no tardó en captar la atención del muchacho. La voz era ronca, seca. Parecía que necesitaba con urgencia que su laringe se bañara de agua fresca.

—Te encontré desmayado en la bañera. Luego vino Jodhaa a curarte.—pronunció el nombre de aquella mujer con desgano.

Amal frunció el ceño con pesadez. No parecía recordar nada de lo que había pasado. Lo cual, para Severus era un alivio absoluto.

—Lo lamento.—murmuró el __Squib__ _._

—¿Porqué te disculpas?

El moreno estuvo durante unos largos e interminables segundos respirando con lentitud. Con una agónica calma que haría que cualquiera se alarmase.

—Las… molestias causadas.—la respiración era pausada. Lenta, sobretodo eso. Dolorosamente lenta—yo… siento… haberte causado algún inconveniente.

Severus vio como Amal quiso enderezarse de la cama. Pero debió de estar muy débil para que sus brazos temblaran sin control. El moreno no tenía ninguna fuerza, ni tan siquiera para hacer algo tan simple como erguirse de su tálamo. El Slytherin lo ayudó doblando la almohada en dos, haciendo así que pudiera estar en un angulo de noventa grados.

—Gracias.

Amal tenía los ojos cerrados. No parecía ni que tuviera fuerzas para tan siquiera abrirlos.

—¿Que ocurrió? ¿pasó algo malo?— Amal hizo una breve pausa, tragando con amargura— ¿hice algo mal?

El Slytherin le lanzó una mirada indescriptible. Algo se le revolvió cuando escuchó el tono de voz con el que lo dijo el moreno.

—No, no hiciste nada mal.—alegó el alumno sintiendo como emergía de su estómago una rara sensación de inquietud.— leí " _El profeta_ " pensé que algo malo te había pasado—explicó con sequedad.

—¿Que fue lo que pasó en los periódicos?— Amal abrió los ojos de manera pausada. Casi como si estuviera en una permanente somnolencia.—algo terrible debiste de leer para que vinieras hasta aquí para cerciorarte de mi salud.

Severus no pudo deducir el tono que usaba Amal. No podía ni tan siquiera adherirle un adjetivo a su voz. No sabía si era una burla, una riña, una reprimenda o simplemente una afirmación.

—Leí que había una fuente anónima ayudaría a los __Aurores__ a capturar a… —Severus contuvo la respiración por unos segundos. No por el nombre en si, ni tampoco por el propio asesino. Si no por temor, a que aquel nombre desencadenara un infortunio desenlace psicológico en el mecánico— _ _La Peste Negra.__

Amal pareció confundido por unos segundos. Casi sin llegar a creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

—Pero... yo no fui a hablar con ellos—el chico moreno rió burlonamente— E aprendido que jugar contra la __La Peste Negra__ no es algo bueno. De echo, nadie sale vivo. El sabrá perfectamente quién es el que lo delatará, no se que persona habrá sido el pobre desgraciado que a tomado la brillante idea de desvelar... oh dios mío— la expresión de Amal reflejaba el miedo más absoluto.—oh dios mío... el chico... emm... Sir... ¿como se llamaba?... —el moreno estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por acordarse del chico de cabellos ondulados y mirada grisácea.—era alto, pelo negro, ojos grises.

—¿Sirius Black?—preguntó insólito el Slytherin.

—¡Ese!... el, vio a __La Peste Negr__ _a_ matar a un mortífago...—el mecánico encontró fuerzas suficientes para alarmarse y zarandear del brazo a Severus— ¡Oh Dios mío! debe de haber sido él, no conozco a nadie que haya visto a _La Peste Negra_ sin que haya muerto.

¿Sirus Black vio a _ _La Peste Negra__ asesinar a un mortífago?, bueno, eso explicaba porque solía estar tan pálido y en un permanente trance. El por qué de sus profundas ojeras y ese repentino comportamiento arisco y gruñón. Por alguna razón, una parte de él, tembló ante la idea de que aquel demente llegase a estar frente a él. Y debió de ser terrible lo que observó Black para que llegase a estar en ese estado de "shock" permanente. No es que le importase en lo más mínimo. Pero si así estaba Sirius no quiso imaginar el calvario que tenía que pasar Amal al estar su alma ligada a la de esa bestia.

—¿Por que sabes lo que Black vio?—preguntó notando con molestia como el moreno se aferraba a su brazo. Especialmente los motivos que acarreaban esa acción.

Amal bajó la cabeza mientras se rascaba la nuca. Delatándose a si mismo.

—Lamento no habértelo contado, pero quería proteger su anonimato. Black… estaba tan asustado… entendí por lo que él estaba pasando. Así que, le di un té para que se tranquilizara... poco le faltaba para que le diera un ataque de pánico—hizo una breve pausa— aunque... — se frotó las sienes con claro cansancio—después de esta acción tan imprudente... no se como va acabar ¡diablos! Le avisé que _La Peste Negra_ es una criatura sumamente astuta, si los _Aurores_ van dos pasos por delante, el ya a dado la vuelta al mundo. ¡Arggg, Demonios!.—Amal se revolvió el pelo con clara desesperación.

Eso explicaba el motivo por el que Black estaba ahí. No era una casualidad. Tal vez era por eso, por el que Sirius se había vuelto tan pesado con Amal. Así que, si vio a __La Peste Negra__ asesinar un seguidor del innombrable… justamente un mortífago... ¿porque ayudar a los _Aurores_? En su cabeza, no tenía muchos sentido esa estúpida acción de ser correctos. Era como si alguien tiene fobia a las arañas y de repente el vecino resulta ser un exterminador pero esa persona que tiene fobia a los arácnidos se niega a que los maten por… ¿comprensión? ¿humanidad? Ridículo.

 _La Peste Negra_ estaba haciendo el trabajo sucio, el trabajo que muchos de ellos se sentirían incapaz de hacer.

—No lo entiendo... es muy arriesgado. Bueno no, ¡es una misión suicida!, el lo matará. Lo matará.—renegó con lentitud, dejando que su voz se uniera al compás de su cabeza.—Dios… lo e metido en la boca del lobo… ¿que e hecho? Dios… ¿que diablos hice?—se preguntó a si mismo en susurros echándose las manos a la cara.

Severus apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. Con tanta, que sintió que sus dientes estarían a punto de rechinar.

No quería verlo así. Ver como se echaba la culpa de algo que no había echo. De alguien a quien le importaba un comino lo que le llegase a suceder. No era como si a Severus le importase si moría o vivía Black, de echo prefería lo primero. Pero ver así de exaltado al moreno por _su causa_ no le gustaba

—No te preocupes por alguien como él. Sabe cuidarse solo.

Amal sonrió ligeramente. Manteniendo esa expresión de cansancio continuo.

—No lo dudo, logró salir ileso de ese monstruo… al menos físicamente.—añadió eso último con un leve susurro. Aunque se lo decía más para si mismo que para el Slytherin que estaba sentado en aquella vieja silla.

—¿Es por eso que estás así?—preguntó Snape. El moreno lo miró sin comprender.—Estás así por la Peste Negra.

—No… no es como tú piensas.—añadió con una voz cargada de culpa.

El menor aumentó su mirada inquisitiva. Incomodando intencionalmente al moreno, viendo como se revolvía incómodo.

—Jodhaa no dijo lo mismo.

Amal se mantuvo en un largo silencio, apartando rápidamente su mirada para posarla en sus manos. Dejó que su húmedo cabello cayera sobre su rostro, sintiendo cómo la vergüenza se asentaba en su rostro. Sin consciencia alguno comenzó a torcer los dedos del nerviosismo. Un tenso silencio se creo en ambos. Severus dejó que la culpabilidad arremetiera con violencia la mente de Amal. Esa era la deuda que tenía que pagar por no haberle contado nada. Por haberse guardo todo aquello. Vivar debía que confiar en él. _Tenía_ , de confiar. Solo a él. A nadie más. No era necesario que el alguien como Black conociera de manera más íntima y personal al mecánico de lo que Snape lo conocía. Y eso lo enfurecía.

—Lo siento.

La voz temblorosa del moreno hizo que el Slytherin ablandara su mirada. Que aceptara que el castigo de Amal ya había terminado desde el primer momento en que se disculpó con él.

—No vuelvas a mentirme. No a mí.—Severus dijo aquello de una manera tan oscura que él mismo se sorprendió de usar ese tono de voz.

Severus se limitó a observarlo. Sentía que bajo esas circunstancias, las palabras sobraban. A su modo de ver, resultaban banales y vacías. Preferiría que fuera bajo el cómodo manto del silencio y las miradas donde las palabras eran ridículas y carentes de valor.

Amal aparentó comprender la silenciosa acción del Slytherin. Y al igual que él, se quedó en un profundo y plácido silencio. Las respiraciones de ambos se unían en una perfecta armonía silenciosa y mágica. El moreno por su parte, mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, dejando entrever aquel brillo anaranjado que tanto llamaba la atención. El Slytherin por su parte, dejó que sus inescrutables e inexpresivos ojos negros se dieran el lujo de ablandarse por aquellos pacíficos instantes.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Severus enarcó la ceja. Por alguna razón, después de aquel letargo silencio la voz de Amal retumbó por su cerebro. Casi como si fueran vibraciones en su corteza cerebral.

—Ya lo estás haciendo—respondió con sequedad.

—¿Por qué noto que me miras con odio? Es… solo una sensación, pero puedo notar esa mirada en mi.

Como dolían aquellas palabras. Como dolían. Y lo que era peor, es que tenían parte de verdad. No le odiaba por como era él, o por su personalidad. Tampoco le lanzaba miradas de odio. Era simplemente decepción de que el moreno fuera hijos de __muggles__. Que fuera __Squib__ , y que encima, fuese extranjero.

—No te odio, de ser así no me preocuparía de alguien como tú.

Amal rió con suavidad. Cualquiera en su lugar se habría ofendido bajo esas circunstancias. Pero ambos se conocían lo suficiente como para saber con certeza que aquella frase no tenía ninguna malicia.

—¿Alguien como yo?

Severus no se sintió con ganas de alzar la cabeza y ver aquellos expresivos ojos naranjas. No quería, no podía. Por alguna extraño motivo, su voz, no decidió hacer acto de presencia. Más bien se escondió en lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Negándose a salir como un adolescente berrinchudo.

—Es por que soy un __sangresucia__ ¿no?

Algo se revolvió con una súbita violencia en su interior. Alzó la cabeza, con una mirada. Que muchos la catalogarían como aterradora. Pero no para Amal. El, ya se había acostumbrado al verdadero lenguaje de sus tenebrosas miradas.

—No te llames así.—lo reprendió el Slytherin con seriedad— Es denigrante.—escupió con rabia.

—¿Yo no pero el resto si?

Severus apretó la mandíbula. Mirándolo de una manera oscura, turbia… casi amenazadora.

—Tu… eres distinto.

Amal renegó con suavidad.

—Soy como el resto de los mortales, no hay mucho que me diferencie del resto de los nacidos de __muggles__.

No era verdad. Al menos a ojos de Severus. Aquel inusual __Squib__ era muy diferente de todos los __muggles__ a los que se había topado. No eran esas criaturas indeseables que hacían continuas barbaries. No era ningún monstruo. Era leal, inteligente, valiente… él era… era buena persona.

—No, los conozco de sobra. Los __muggles__ son criaturas terribles y crueles. Sádicos hasta límites insospechados… y tú bien lo sabes.—solo de recordar sus heridas su estómago se partía en dos.

Amal no lo negó.

—Las vistes ¿no es así?

El joven asintió.

—Te hicieron daño. Y por las cicatrices daños inhumanos.—la mirada de Severus se ablandó ligeramente al ver como el moreno se tensaba de inmediato—¿quien te hizo esto? ¿tus padres? ¿el orfanato?

Amal se revolvió ligeramente, con los ojos entrecerrados y con un evidente cansancio.

—Digamos… que fue el orfanato.

Severus se fijó con una ligera sorpresa lo tranquilo que se encontraba el __Squib__ , pese al tema tan delicado del que estaban hablando. Estaba en una plena y absoluta calma. No parecía ni tan siquiera alterarse por su pasado o por las evidentes torturas al que le sometieron.

—A veces… los monstruos se disfrazan de humanos—una suave risa retumbó en los oídos del Slytherin—Algunas son más recientes que otras pero… no es algo de lo que uno de deba preocupar, además… no soy el único al que hicieron daño—La mirada del moreno se tornó a una de dolor y nostalgia.—A ti también ¿verdad?

Severus frunció el ceño.

—¿Perdón?

Amal sonrió de lado. Era un sonrisa rota, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

—Yo también vi tus heridas… un cinturón. Una soga… quemaduras en la espalda, marcas como si fueras un de su humor la paliza era más suave o más dura. —parecía como si estuviera relatando con un detalle milimétrico la vida y las situaciones que había vivido en su hórrida casa.—¿Quién era el monstruo?

Vaya, que bien sabía describir Amal.

—Mi padre.

Amal lo alentó con su mirada. Casi, como si lo estuviera guiando en la oscuridad que el mismo se había auto impuesto.

—Por experiencia, se que nadie nace odiando. Es un desarrollo que uno aprende a base de vivencias. ¿Que fue lo que desató tu máximo odio hacia los __muggles__? ¿Que fue lo que hizo que buscaras refugio en el odio?

Severus no estaba seguro de querer contarle los verdadero origen del porqué estalló contra Lily, de por qué arremetió contra todo lo que tuviera origen __muggle__.

Inhaló con fuerza, dejó que su mente se despejara. Amal había destrozado su dura coraza, ya ho había motivos para seguir ocultando de lo que tanto de avergonzaba.

—Era un cerdo. Siempre lo fue. Mi madre era un bruja de sangre pura. No se que vio en ese animal.—arrojó con rabia— Pero se casó con él. No recuerdo un solo día en que mi padre no la golpeara. Si no la dejaba magullada, la pateaba hasta romperla los huesos. Pero, de alguna ridícula forma me acostumbré… pero llega un momento en el que uno se cansa, aguanta y aguanta hasta que… estalla. Era… —la voz de Severus se hizo un nudo al igual que su garganta— era… era mi cumpleaños. Dieciséis años. Mi madre y yo nos escondimos de mi padre. Y en esa misma noche, el vino más violento que nunca. La acusó de serle infiel y empezó a golpearla—Severus calló de inmediato, dejando que un largo y pausado silencio hiciera eco por toda la estancia—la levantó el vestido mientras la llamaba: " _furcia asquerosa_ " y sin más, la violó delante de mi… en mi propio cumpleaños.

Severus miró fijamente a los ojos naranjas de Amal.

—¿Que ocurrió con tu madre?

—El año pasado se suicidó.—La brutal sinceridad con la que había declarado la cruda realidad en la que vivía en su casa habría aturdido a cualquiera.—En cuanto a mi padre… —Severus se encogió de hombros—lo maté. Incendié la casa y dejé que se carbonizara.

Desde luego, que nadie le recriminaría sus actos. Pese a lo macabro que sonaban.

—Ni si quiera tuvo la decencia que parar sus impulsos en el cumpleaños de su propio hijo. Sé que disfrutó violar a mi madre frente a mí. Creo que me odiaba más a mí que a mi madre.

—Severus…

El chico siguió hablando.

—Ese maldito cerdo—renegó con burla— si venía muy borracho me ensañaba conmigo. Podía ocurrir dos cosas. Podía limitarse a golpearme hasta que no me moviera, o volverse creativo. Mal acaba si había un encendedor cerca.—Severus se acomodó en la silla— ¿Sabes? Tobías tenía la mala costumbre de rociarme con alcohol en la piel y prenderme fuego. Otras, se milimataba a calentar el cuchillo… otras veces… era… simplemente quemarme hasta que quedase inconsciente—relató sin misericordia—disfrute como nunca cuando lo rocié con gasolina. Ver como ese cerdo se prendía en llamas… jamás sentí tanta felicidad—admitió con una grotesca verdad.—¿Me temes ahora?

Amal negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo.

Severus lo miró con algo similar a la empatía.

—Pareces saber más que de sobra de que hablo.—Era por esas razones que Amal debía de unirse a él. Él comprendía mejor que nadie ese dolor. Sabía de sobre que tan crueles podían llegar a ser.—Los _muggles_ son criaturas despiadadas. Incapaces de sentir respeto por sus semejantes.

—Pero yo soy __muggle__ _._

Lo sabía. Y eso era terriblemente doloroso.

—No puedes cambiar mi naturaleza. No creo que haya magia en este mundo donde puedas insertarme poderes—añadió con soltura, quitando ese peso que se había creado en el ambiente.

—Lo sé. Eres todo lo que detesto—Severus se quedó meditabundo, analizando la complicada situación que estaban teniendo ambos—pero quiero que estés a mi lado como mi… —la serpiente se quedó pensando por unos segundos aquellas palabras— igual.

Amal lo miró con cierta sorpresa.

—Pero… algún día me tendré que ir.

Severus abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando mi Señora ordene mi presencia tendré que hacerlo.

Si alguien mirara a aquellas dos personas estarían preguntándose quien de los dos estaba sufriendo más. Las miradas que ambos tenían, harían que más de uno y más de dos acabase preguntándose si acaso eran amantes.

—Te irás—era un rotunda afirmación. Tampoco había un tono acusatorio, o tan siquiera de rabia. Más bien, lo decía como lo que era. Un hecho.—¿Para cuando?

El moreno se revolvió algo incómodo en su cama al notar como la magia del Slytherin empezaba a asfixiarlo. Pero Severus merecía una respuesta.

—N… no lo sé… en principio hasta que los asesinatos de _ _La Peste Negra__ _cesen._

—Pero eso puede ser… ¿cuanto? Semanas, meses… años… tal vez toda una vida.

¿Porque tenía esa amarga sensación en su estómago? ¿porqué la idea de que Amal se iría de su lado lo molestaba? Y peor aún. ¿Porque estaba deseando con unas furibundas fuerzas que aquel demente asesino no cesara con sus matanzas? ¿Porqué esa necesidad de que el moreno se mantuviera junto a él? A costa de idas ajenas.

—¿Que harás cuando terminen?—Severus alzó la cabeza— ¿me abandonarás como han hecho el resto del mundo? ¿me dejarás como un vulgar perro? ¿acaso ocupo algo en tu vida? ¿soy una burda distracción mientras resides en este castillo?—preguntó con un tono acusatorio.

Ni el mismo se comprendía. ¿Porqué estaba actuando de esa manera tan infantil? Un buen amigo le daría las felicidades, y rezaría para que esa persona pudiera tener de una vez por todas esa libertad.

Libertad.

Ni en sus más lúcidos sueños llegaría a pensar que iba a odiar tanto esa palabra. Pensamientos muy, muy oscuros estaban empezando a cruzarse por su cabeza. Y uno de ellos, era llegar a extremos que solo gente muy enferma llegaría a hacer.

Sabía que tendría que pensar en su lugar. Un buen amigo lo haría. Pero ni el mismo se podía engañar. Ni mucho menos el era un buen amigo para Amal. Severus era muy egoísta con aquello que quería. Ya había visto lo que ocurría cuando dejaba escapar lo que el amaba. Y sabía de sobra las emociones que dejaban en su desbastada y cansada alma.

—No voy usando a las personas a mi antojo.—reclamó con un creciente enojo.—¿por quién me tomas? Jamás haría algo tan bajo y vil como usar las emociones de la gente.

—No te vayas entonces. Quédate.

Resultaba irónico que fuera Severus quien estuviera usando las emociones de Amal a su antojo. Pero era tal, su colérico deseo de que el moreno se mantuviera a su lado que no le importaba a cuanta gente tenía que apartar de su camino. Sabía que lo estaba poniendo en un serio aprieto. Y en parte, no quería verlo así, pero… la idea de que no volviera a ver a Amal superaba todos los campos de lógica y sentido común que tenía.

—Yo… yo tengo mi vida. Mi trabajo, mi casa… yo…

—Quédate… —la mirada de Severus se volvió tan… humana. Que el moreno tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón.—tu lo dijiste. __La Peste Negra__ te seguirá vayas a donde vayas. Si te quedas aquí, el matará a esos magos. No importa que los mate.

—¡Por Dios! ¿te estás oyendo?—exclamó un alarmado Amal al ver aquella oscura faceta de Severus.—¡como puedes decir eso! ¿¡estás bien de la cabeza!?

—Estoy bastante cuerdo Amal —remarcó—. _ _La Peste Negra__ va matando a magos oscuros que han cometido actos indefendibles. Actos imperdonables y ese ser les da la de su propia medicina. Si te quedas aquí, tal vez, encontraremos una forma de hacer que el desaparezca de tu vida. Hay magia suficiente para poder hacerlo. Pero solo ocurrirá si te quedas aquí.

Realmente le asustaba la idea de llegar a tener a ese demente encima suyo. Ni tampoco saber que aquellos mortífagos estaban siendo así de asesinados. La verdad, le daba escalofríos de solo pensarlo. Seguía firme con su ideología respecto a los __muggles__. No cambiaba de parecer. Pero como él había dicho; Amal era distinto.

Era especial.

—Yo… —Amal removía sus manos con nerviosismo— soy terrible… no se como habituarme en un país que no conozco.—explicó con cautela.—sus leyes, sus costumbre… yo… ¿como voy a hacerlo? Soy un desastre de persona.

—¿Quieres decir que no te importaría vivir aquí?—preguntó astutamente.

Un destello de esperanza vislumbró en sus ojos negros

Ni si quiera el propio Amal comprendía porque se encontraba contra la espada y la pared. Se sentía estúpido tratar de negar el gran apego que sentía por Severus. Pero eso… estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Esa manipulación emocional, esas palabras bien escogidas. Podía pararle los pies, decirle que se alejara de él. Que estaba loco. Que no se atreviera a usar sus emociones de esa .

Los malditos peros.

Había escuchado la terrible historia de Severus, el como había aprendido a odiar. Y si lo dejaba ahora… después de que alguien como el Slytherin había llegado a abrirse a él de esa manera… sentía que lo estaría fallando. Y como él había dicho. Lo dejaría tirado como a un vulgar perro.

Tenía un terrible dolor en el pecho. Muy a su pesar, no tenía a nadie quien le esperara con una sonrisa. Y por alguna razón, Severus pareció leerle la mente.

Y vaya que si lo hizo.

—Tú mismo lo dijistes. No tienes a nadie esperándote con una sonrisa. Piénsalo, ni tu ni yo tenemos una familia o amigos a quien le importemos lo suficiente como para saber como estamos.—Severus en definitiva era un maestro en la manipulación emocional—es verdad que tú y yo… somos distintos, pero nos preocupamos del uno por el otro... como semejantes.

Bajo ningún concepto dejaría que el moreno se fuera. No. Menos aún si estaba en sus manos.

—Solo quédate. No me abandones como lo han hecho el resto del mundo.

Los ojos de Amal estaban teniendo un furioso duelo moral y personal.

—¿Y Jodhaa? Ella me seguirá vaya a donde vaya.

—Dila que es libre de ir donde quiera.

—Pero ella me juró que me seguiría hasta su muerte. No puedo abandonarla así como así.

—Entonces, tampoco lo hagas conmigo—habló con seriedad.

El moreno estaba en un severo aprieto. Quería que todo aquello parase. Que dejase de bombardearlo con aquellas terribles súplicas. Que dejara de lanzarle esa mirada esperanzada.

Sin embargo… con mucho dolor, tuvo que admitir una vez más, que Severus tenía razón. Ninguno de los dos tenían familiares o amigos en quienes poder apoyarse. En esos momentos solo se tenían a ellos dos. Severus, con un terrible trauma y un irascible (y atendible) odio hacia los __muggles__. Bien sabía Amal que el Slytherin podía llegar a ser alguien potencialmente peligroso si se lo proponía.

—Estamos los dos solos.—Severus estaba logrando su cometido, estaba sembrando dudas en la cabeza del Squib. Por el momento, no era nada. Pero con algo de paciencia y perseverancia lograría que todas sus palabras dieran sus frutos— Tú y yo.—Severus se acercó a Amal— solo nosotros dos.

Tragó con amargura. ¿Debía renunciar a su vida? ¿a su tierra? ¿a sus orígenes? ¿debía?

—¿Pero como voy a vivir aquí? No… no tengo nada de valor. No aporto nada en este lugar. ¿Como voy a vivir en una sociedad donde la gente como yo no puede ser aceptada.

—¿Quien dice que tengas que vivir con el resto de magos? Dudo que ni ellos mismo sepan el potencial que tienes.

Amal lo miró con una mezcla de duda y temor.

—Severus… yo tengo a mi propio… jefe por decirlo de alguna forma, no puedo desaparecer de la noche a la mañana.

—Si que puedes, sería quentión de borrarte del mapa. Desaparecer

Ah, que irónica era la vida ¿verdad? Severus se quejaba de la manipulación de Lily, el modo en que la pelirroja ni siquiera tenía en cuenta las emociones de Snape… y ahora… y ahora el Slytherin usaba esas mismas artimañas emocionales para atar a Amal. Sin embargo, había una gran diferencia entre ambos. Una diferencia potencialmente peligrosa.

Severus sabía como usar las palabras.

—¿A donde quieres llegar?

Severus lo miró intensamente. Atravesando su alma con una fuerza desmesurada. Atrapando su absoluta atención con su simple mirada.

—Hay un mago muy poderoso, uno que incluso podría destruir a __La Peste Negra__ _._ —el Slytherin vio un extraño destello de curiosidad en los ojos naranjas del moreno—a él solo le interesa el conocimiento, la mente de las personas. Es algo escéptico con los orígenes de la gente que se una a sus filas. Pero si le mostramos tus conocimientos sobre la alquimia, la magia o las runas mismas podrías quedarte. Incluso te tendría como su mano derecha.—el modo en que los ojos negros brillaban de emoción no pasó desapercibido para el mayor.

Amal temblaba en su interior. Aquellas palabras lo estaban alarmando terriblemente.

—¿Quién es ese mago?—preguntó con un evidente misticismo, aquello no le sonaba nada bien al moreno.

El Slytherin se quedó callado por unos segundos.

—Lo irás conociendo, no te preocupes.

El __Squib__ negaba con lentitud con la cabeza.

—¿Porque haces todo esto? ¿porque? ¿que sentido tiene tener a alguien como yo a tu lado? Soy lo que más odias.

Severus rechinó sus dientes. Amal y su maldita testarudez.

—No lo sé.—se sinceró del estudiante— se que quiero que estés a mi lado. Tanto, que puedo ignorar tu procedencia.—la mirada del Slytherin se intensificó, al punto que su magia estaba empezando a hacer mella en Amal— si realmente te importo algo, tan solo un poco, te quedarás conmigo. No me dejarás después de haber entrado a mi vida y te irás como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.—Severus sabía ser muy persuasivo si se lo proponía. Supo como destruir a Peter sin tener que usar ni un solo hechizo. Atar al moreno a sus palabras no iba a ser ninguna dificultad.

—Yo… yo… — las palabras del __muggle__ se quedaron atascadas en sus entrañas. Quería hablar. Pero por otro lado, sentía como la magia de Snape empezaba a adherirse a su cuerpo. Dejando una extraña sensación de presión.

—Te daré lo que quieras. Absolutamente todo.

No era el más rico, pero tener antepasados sangrepuras tenía sus ventajas. Y entre ellas, era un banco lleno de dinero en _Grinngots_.

—Pídeme lo que quieras, te lo daré.

Amal estaba inseguro, ni siquiera parecía saber lo que el deseaba.

—Lo que yo quiero no me lo puedes dar.

Severus negó con cabeza.

—Solo dímelo y trataré de dártelo.

Amal lo miró con desconfianza, le costaba creer que aquel chico, cinturón negro del sarcasmo fuese el mismo que ahora estaba sentado en la silla.

—Descanso.

Las peticiones que ponía Amal como condiciones para quedarse a vivir en Escocia eran poco menos que inusuales. Pero si así permanecía a su lado… bienvenido sea. Como si tenía que llevarlo de viaje al Nirvana.

—¿Si todo eso se cumpliera te quedarías a vivir?

El moreno se quedó en silencio.

—No es algo que tú puedas darme.

—Contesta a mi pregunta Amal, si te lo pudiera dar ¿te quedarías?

El moreno estaba en un furibundo debate personal. El estudiante podía ver como él mismo se estaba debatiendo.

—N… no… no lo sé.

Magnífico. No era la respuesta que el quería, pero el propósito ya estaba hecho. Había logrado crear una duda en él, suplantarla. Ahora solo faltaba aumentarla.

Ya vería si podía convencer al moreno a unirlo a su justa y clara causa. Sería difícil, pero no imposible.

—¿Realmente te quedarás?—preguntó aún con la falsa alusión de que aquello no fuese una mentira piadosa.

—No me hagas esto por favor—dijo con un extraño golpeteo en su corazón. Miedo, dolor, tristeza… no sabía que clase de sentimientos estaba teniendo en ese preciso instante. Pero eran tan variados que realmente lo estaban agotando.—lo siento… no lo sé.

—Necesitarás dormir—dijo Severus añadiéndole una manta de más y cambiando rotundamente de conversación. Acomodó la almohada y lo dejó que volviera a dormirse.—No creo que tardes mucho en volver a ponerte en pie. Pero necesitas descansar—agregó como si la conversación que habían tenido jamás hubiera existido.

El moreno no dijo nada. Dejó que su mente volase ante las palabras que había escuchado por parte de Severus. ¿Habría alguna diferencia en vivir en Escocia? ¿valía la pena renunciar a su tierra? ¿Morir en un país que no era el suyo?

No lo sabía, ni quería saberlo. Bastantes problemas eran los que llevaba a sus espaldas como para pensar en sus respectivas soluciones.

Ahora tenía en alguien en quién poder apoyarse. Aunque no fuese la más idónea. Sus artes verbales para controlar a las personas a su antojo lo habían dejado atónito. Sabía que Severus era un persona en la que había que andarse con ojo. Realmente era mucho más peligroso de lo que podía aparentar. Pero tan pronto como pensó en eso desechó la idea.

Él tampoco era ningún santo.

—¿Puedes… ?—sin embargo, Amal calló al momento.

Severus se giró para mirarlo.

—¿Que ibas a preguntarme?—interrogó el Slytherin mientras el moreno cerraba los ojos.

—¿Puedes... quedarte un poco… más?… por favor.

Si tan solo el moreno hubiese alzado la cabeza, habría visto que un extraño destello muy similar a la felicidad recorrían los ojos oscuros del Slytherin.

* * *

 _Se que para muchos les habrá causado algo de controversia esta faceta de Severus. Supongo que no es usual ver a uno tan manipulador. Volviendo al tema. Severus como habéis podido ver está comenzando a tener una seria obsesión con nuestro querido niño de ojos naranjas. Lo cual, en un futuro no muy próximo los va a llevar a ambos a algunos percances._

 _Y con esto termino._

 _Saludos desde España._


	19. Capítulo 19: El frío del silencio

_"La indiferencia endurece el corazón y es capaz de eliminar cualquier rastro de afecto."_

Jorge González Moore

* * *

Capítulo 19: El frío del silencio

Sirius tenía los ojos abiertos, estaba aterrado, realmente aterrado. El chico de ojos plutonio caminaba totalmente descalzo en medio de un mar congelado repleto de cadáveres. Cientos y cientos de cuerpos empalados adornaban el lugar como si fueran burdas guirnaldas de navidad. Cientos de cuerpos inmóviles yacían ensartados en picas haciendo del lugar un macabro bosque de cadáveres. Cientos de cuerpos estaban congelados en aquel interminable océano helado. Aquel lugar no le gustaba nada, aquel olor a muerte, aquel hedor a sangre junto al aterrador silbido del gélido viento. Como si tratase de susurrarle un terrible destino. Sus piernas temblaron sin control. Notando como perdía su capacidad para andar con coherencia, mientras que a su vez, sintió como su pulso se aceleraba a medida que pasaban los segundos. Podía escuchar perfectamente los súbitos pálpitos que lanzaba su corazón.

Sabía que era una pesadilla, pero era tan real... Se sentía tan real que le resultaba difícil creer que era un sueño. La humedad colándose en su piel, esa gélida humedad que se asentaba en su pelo, el hórrido silbido del viento que resultaba espeluznante. El cielo blanco; al igual que su luz... era aterrador. Prefería cien mil veces la oscuridad. Por lo menos, no podía ver lo que había a su alrededor.

Aunque a esas alturas… ya no sabía que era mejor.

Siguió caminando, notando con cierto dolor como el hielo empezaba a hacer de su piel una fina capa insensible al dolor. Trató de ignorar aquellos cadáveres. Pero no podía evitar tener la sensación que los propios muertos le estaban observando. Tenía la total certeza de que los rostros en medio de la descomposición, con sus cuencas medio desechas lo seguían con la mirada. Con su visión periférica, pese a no estar mirándolos directamente pudo divisar que se movían con lentitud a medida que pasaba por aquel grotesco bosque humano. Sabía muy bien que no era una alucinación.

Los crujidos de sus cuellos girándose le hacían saber que estaba en lo cierto.

El terror se había incrustado en su piel, viendo como sus brazos se ponían con la piel de una gallina, viendo como su bello se erizaba del pánico. Sintió como; desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas este empezaba a revolverse con súbita violencia. Un extraño y continuo malestar se asentó en su estómago como si de un okupa se tratase. Como era de esperar, el mareo no tardó en saludar. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que realmente le preocupaba, ni siquiera que los cadáveres giraran lentamente las cabezas.

Fue lo que escuchó detrás suyo.

Alguien o algo lo estaba siguiendo. Unos pesados pasos entraron como balas en sus oídos. El sonido de como crujía la nieve le encendió todas sus alarmas. Cada vez, más y más cerca. Sirius no tenía el valor para encarar lo que diablos fuera lo que tenía detrás. No quería, no podía.

Sin embargo, para mayor horror suyo, los pasos en la nieve cesaron, pasando a un tenso y cargante silencio. Y en definitiva, Sirius compendió que aquel silencio era mil veces peor. Eso solo significaba una cosa, fuera lo que fuese que tuviera detrás no tardaría en hacer su aparición.

El chico sollozó de la desesperación al escuchar un pesado jadeo recorrer su nuca. Como si la mismísima muerte les estuviera saludando.

Tragó fuertemente, no quería voltearse, no quería saber que era lo que había detrás suyo. Sin embargo, su cuerpo le traicionó y empezó a girarse lentamente hacia el ser que había detrás suyo. El pánico aumentó al entender que era la misma sensación que tuvo cuando _la Peste Negra_ le ordenó salir de su escondrijo. Su cerebro decía que no, chillaba negándose a seguir esas órdenes, sin embargo, como si de un títere se tratase su cuerpo hizo caso omiso ante las plegarias del chico. Como si su cuerpo nunca le hubiese pertenecido. En el acto cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando de no ver lo que tenía a sus espaldas. Lágrimas salinas resbalaban traicioneramente sobre sus mejillas, no quería ver lo que tenía delante, no quería verlo. El terror era tal que ni siquiera tenía el valor para gritar.

Desgraciadamente una fuerza superior a lo que el podría imaginar provocó que Sirius abriera los ojos, mirando hacia abajo. Como un perro en pleno estado de sumisión.

Era un engendro alto, tal vez demasiado. No tenía que elevar la mirada para saber que estaba encorvado hacia él. Tenía una mugrienta y roñosa capa roja que cubría parte de su aberrante cuerpo, como un deforme y aterrador hombre lobo.

Lo primero que divisó el Gryffindor fueron unas patas negras medio deformadas, acompañadas con cadenas ensangrentadas que no parecían tener fin. Un denso pelaje negro junto a una larga y peluda cola del mismo color que su pelaje. Sintiendo como el infarto no tardaría en llegar siguió elevando su mirada lentamente, no entendía porque estaba mirando, no entendía porque no podía tener los ojos cerrados y esperar a lo que quisiera que le deparara el futuro. Parecía que ese condenado… monstruo, se divertía enormemente causando aquel ataque de pánico en Sirius.

Igual que la _Peste Negra._

Aún con los ojos acuosos, temblando mientras rompía a llorar descontroladamente del pánico y el terror; siguió elevando su mirada. No comprendía el porque, solo quería cerrarlos, pero de algún modo, aquel sádico ser, estaba usando algún extraño poder sobre él que le hacía incapaz de cerrar los ojos.

La mirada plutón de Black se paró con horror la mitad del cuerpo. Las manos de la criatura eran humanoides llenas de callos junto a unas largas garras similares a las de las águilas que harían temblar al más valiente. Se fijó que en medio de todo ese pelaje negro había una extraña fusión. Eran plumas negras con el pelaje propio de los perros. Eso sin dudas, aumentó su desconcierto. No quería ver el rostro, no quería seguir mirando. Por mucho que le gritase a su cerebro que no lo hiciera; este seguía como si estuviera controlado. Miró el cuello, donde también tenía cadenas que lo enroscaban. Temblando como un niño, llegó a su rostro.

Tenía la cara de un lobo sacado de las peores pesadillas. Una criatura diseñada por alguien con una mente muy enferma.

Era un rostro deforme, colmillos que salían de su boca. Especialmente unos que se asemejaban a los de un jabalí. El hocico era muy largo, mayor que el de un lobo. Poseedor de unos intimadantes y diabólicos ojos rojos , y lo que era peor, llevaba consigo una terrorífica sonrisa.

Aquellas aberrantes manos lo agarraron de la muñeca. Aumentando el agarre gradualmente con el pasar de los segundos. La respiración de Sirius se cortó al momento. Sus pulmones se negaron a respirar del pánico que sintieron en ese mismo instante. El chico apenas podía pensar con claridad, la muñeca empezó a dolerle con intensidad. Sintiendo como las garras se metían bajo su piel a la vez que empezaba a sentir más y más presión en su hueso, al punto, de que escuchó un atroz crujido en su muñeca.

Un agudo dolor llegó a su cerebro como un rayo. Pero si siquiera eso pudo hacerle gritar. Sirius era incapaz de apartar la vista de aquella hórrida alimaña.

Aquel ser abrió la boca, viendo como una inhumana cantidad de dientes crecían en su paladar conservando su maligna sonrisa.

— _ _Es hora que te unas a ellos.__

En el acto sintió como las garrar de aquel monstruo se clavaban en sus entrañas, su piel se abría de par en par como si de cortar mantequilla se tratase. Y lo que era peor, vio como sus propias vísceras salían de su interior.

En ese mismo momento despertó con un fuerte grito.

—¡Sirius! ¡Sirius por Merlín! ¡¿que te ocurre?!—lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos, fue ver a todos sus compañeros de la sala de Gryffindor. Entre ellos a Remus, James y Lily.

—Estabas gritando sin parar, parecía como si vieras al mismísimo Lucifer.—dijo Remus mirándolo con preocupación.

Bueno, lo que había visto era casi peor que Lucifer, e incluso no estaba seguro si ese aberrante ser era el demonio reencarnado. Con dificultad se enderezó del sillón donde se había quedado dormido, sintiendo como su mareo empezaba a desaparecer.

—Era.. era una horrible... pesadilla—Sirius te frotó la muñeca sintiendo un leve malestar—fue… horrible… blanco… y… cuerpos… fue… terrible.

Lily lo miró con una inmensa inquietud.

Desde hacia semanas estaba muy pálido, estaba en constante trance y milagrosamente en unos días volvía a ser el mismo de siempre para que en un sueño le pasara eso... estaba realmente triste, quería ayudarlo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Y la dolía, la dolía verlo así de vulnerable.—Había cadáveres, todo era blanco... hacía frío... y luego... ese demonio... era real.

—¿Quieres contármelo? —por alguna extraña razón cuando Lily puso la mano encima del hombro del chico, este reacciono instintivamente apartándola la mano... y no de forma educada y gentil.

—¡Pero que diablos te pasa _Canuto_!— exclamó James con claro enfado.

—Yo... lo siento... era real, era real... lo juro—murmuraba continuamente—el frío, el miedo… Era real.

—Black, estabas aquí en todo momento—dijo un compañero suyo.

—Frank tiene razón, estabas aquí todo el tiempo, solo has tenido una pesadilla, nada de lo que te a ocurrido era real... solo a sido un mal sueño.—razonó Lily, desesperando aún más al chico, al ver que no le creían.

—¡Era real! os lo juro... no miento.—los ojos plutonio de Sirius amenazaban con desorbitarse del miedo y la desesperación. Sobre todo de eso, la desesperación absoluta al ver como sus propios amigos eran incapaces de entender que era lo que le rondaban por la cabeza. De ver que realmente estaba sufriendo, que necesitaba urgentemente su ayuda. Aunque no pudiese decirlo con su voz.

—No decimos que mientas... pero no creo que un sueño sea para ponerte así—añadió James, sonando como un bufido y de una manera brutalmente insensible—solo es un sueño Canuto, no le des más vueltas.

Lily miró con desaprobación aquel comentario, volviendo a posar su verdosa mirada en los ojos grises del chico.

—Desde hace semanas estas mas irritable, no apareces a la hora de comer, estás ojeroso, te saltas las clases... ¿de verdad estás bien?...

Sirius notó algo de luz en aquellas palabras. Eso, era, eso era lo que necesitaba, que ellos se dieran cuenta de lo que le estaba sucediendo. No podía contar lo que había visto, no podía desvelar que fue testigo de ese asesinato. Necesitaba que sus amigos lo abrazasen con sus palabras, que calmaran todos esos temores que tenían. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba su máximo apoyo… Sin embargo, las palabras siguientes, le hicieron entender que aquellos deseos estaban lejos de la realidad;

—No estarás metiéndote en cosas... ya sabes... bueno, tu familia... ya me entiendes.—explicó la joven Gryffindor.

—¿Que estas insinuando Lily?—preguntó con temor el ojigris. No quería pensar lo que el ya se estaba imaginando que iba a preguntar.

La chica no parecía muy segura de lo que iba a decir, miró a sus compañeros, y le daba la sensación de que estaban de acuerdo con ella... incluso Remus.

—¿No estarás haciendo Artes Oscuras.?

Algo se rompió dentro de él cuando escuchó aquellas miserables cinco palabras. Algo pareció deshacerse en su interior. Fue como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en su corazón. Como si lo hubieran pisoteado sin ninguna compasión.

El joven Gryffindor no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, sus propios amigos. ¡Ellos! las personas que el consideraba como sus hermanos le estaban dando la espalda. ¡Aquellos que daría la vida sin pensárselo dos veces! Por Merlín, gracias a ellos tuvo el coraje suficiente para marcharse de casa. Aquello fue peor que una patada, peor que un _Crucio_.

La traición de un amigo.

Incluso Remus bajaba la cabeza y miraba había otro lado.

El también lo pensaba.

Y todo... por el simple echo de no estar de humor. No era porque estuviese haciendo magia negra, no era porque estuviese practicando aquella magia que nunca aprobó… él trataba de sobrellevar él solo el terrible estado mental que le dejó la Peste Negra. Él trataba de trabajar duramente por comer sin que las alucinaciones después de ser testigo de aquel asesinato lo volvieran loco. ¡El se esforzaba por ellos! Ya así era como se lo pagaban. Así era como les pagaba su confianza.

Sirius deseó que lo lanzasen un Crucio solo por no sentir como su alma era golpeada por aquellas palabras.

No podía hablar de lo que le había ocurrido, esa fue la condición que les había impuesto los _Aurores_. No podía contar a nadie lo que había visto, no podía decir nada. Su boca estaba sellada. Los miró desesperadamente, quería contarles que estaba viviendo en un constante infierno, que no podía soportar con todo ese peso el solo. Que ahora, más que nunca necesitaba su más y absoluto incondicional apoyo… pero para nada era así.

—Como puedes creer eso de mi… —los miró con un profundo dolor— ¿yo? ¿magia negra?—renegó con la cabeza—creía en vosotros.—la voz de Sirius se quebró en el acto— abandoné mis orígenes por vosotros… por que creía que era lo correcto y… y así es como lo pagáis… ¿así? ¿tan poco vale mi amistad? ¿eso es todo lo que soy para vosotros?

No podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, no iba a comer con ellos, porque trataba de dormir, estaba pálido y ojeroso de las veces que vomitaba del estrés constante de recordar como la _P_ _este_ _N_ _egra_ destripaba de esa forma tan burda y gráfica a un mortífago.

Se levantó torpemente, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Sirius solo estamos preocupados por ti.—dijo un apenado Remus.—no queremos que te pase algo terrible.

El joven Gryffindor le lanzó una profunda mirada cargada de odio. ¿Algo terrible? Tenía que ser una broma. ¿había algo peor que la traición de unos amigos? ¿Acaso existía algo peor que la decepción de aquellos que consideraba su _verdadera_ familia?

—¡No te atrevas a hablarme!—exclamó con dolor— ¡confiaba en tí! Daría mi vida si fuera necesario… después de todo lo que hice por ti… ¿me lo pagas así? ¿Es asa la confianza que tienes en mí?

Sirius vio el silencio de Remus era toda su respuesta, con el corazón roto, con su alma pisoteada por aquellas palabras se abalanzó contra su amigo. Despertando la alarma de muchos alumnos. Pensaron que Sirius lo atacaría, que lo maldeciría. Pero no fue ni de lejos lo que realmente ocurrió.

—¿¡Porque!?—fué todo lo que pudo decir Sirius mientras zarandeaba furiosamente a Remus. Dejando que las lágrimas salieran de él. Dejando, que aquellas gotas salinas cayeran en el rostro dorado del licántropo—¿¡porqué Remus!? ¿¡porqué!?—los gritos cargados de una profunda agonía llegaron como respuesta a las cabezas de sus compañeros. Dando de lleno a sus marchitas consciencias.

El licántropo abrió los ojos de par en par. Sus sentidos como lobo le llegaron de golpe a su corazón. El dolor de Sirius era real. Él estaba sufriendo, él estaba adolorido.

Todos sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de su gran error, justamente cuando vieron que los ojos grises de su gran amigo y compañero estaban inundados de una gran decepción.

Sirius trató de calmarse lo mejor que pudo. Respirando con dificultad, se fue apartando de un desconcertado Remus.

—Os haré un favor a todos, no me volváis a dirigir la palabra en vuestra vida.

Inhaló agitadamente, miró a todos sus compañeros que lo miraban de forma extraña, todos y cada uno de ellos los veía de otra forma, era como si fueran desconocidos para él. Respiró una vez más, sintiendo como el sudor caía por su frente y se fue de la sala común de Gryffindor con total tranquilidad. No quería estar allí. El dolor que le causaba estar en ese lugar era agónico.

Corrió a toda velocidad. Con la vana intención de despejarse. O al menos tranquilizarse.

Llegó a los baños de los prefectos y entró con rapidez. Se dirigió a los lavabos y encendió el grifo. Metió las manos, ignorando el chorro de agua fría que salía del tubo metálico. Solo quería olvidar, quería… quería que aquel dolor que había en su pecho desapareciera. Con las manos llenas de agua se mojó la nuca, pasando por la cara y por el pelo. Necesitaba creer que lo que había ocurrido en el salón de Gryffindor era una pesadillas. Quería creer eso.

Como dolía aquel recuerdo, que prefirió estar con esa alimaña deforme que volver a repetir aquella escena.

Sirius alzó la cabeza, pese a la penumbra que había en aquel y se miró en el espejo.

Miró detenidamente su rostro, estaba notablemente pálido. Las ojeras eran profundas, como si se tratasen de adherir a sus cuencas, estaba más delgado. Quería dormir pero no podía, le aterraba encontrarse ese mismo ser. Ya no sabía a quien temer. Si a __La Peste Negra__ o a ese demonio… o tal vez fueran las dos cosas. Se tocó el brazo donde había sido tocado por ese monstruo... terror nocturno, esa era la palabra que definía lo que le había pasado... pero aquello no había sido un sueño, se sentía demasiado real para serlo.

Tal vez, sus compañeros tenían razón. Un sueño muy real, pero que al fín al cabo era eso. Un sueño. Tal vez, era el cansancio y se había exaltado sin razón. Tal vez… había tenido otra alucinación. Pero tampoco tenía sentido, el había estado en la sala común todo el rato hasta sus propios compañeros le habían tratado de despertar.

Sintió un poco de quemazón en el brazo derecho. Extrañado se remangó el jersey y vio que en ese brazo hubo algo que hizo que su corazón cayera a su estómago.

El mismo brazo donde ese ser aberrante lo tocó, el mismo brazo donde había soñado, tenía una marca roja, como si unos largos dedos se hubiesen enroscado en su muñeca. Como si alguien le hubiese agarrado brutalmente del brazo.

En el acto cayó al suelo vomitando lo que había comido. No era mucho, más bien bilis y un conjunto de pociones no muy recomendables para su estómago.

Su mente estaba a punto de romperse. No podía más, realmente no podía. ¡No! aquello era imposible, no quería creer lo que le estaba sucediendo. ¿Que había echo para merecer todo aquello? Ya no solo no se sentía seguro en Hogwarts, si no que ademas no podría tener tranquilidad ni en los sueños. Ahora le tormentaria cada vez más y más. No solo ese diabólico ser si no que el propio Sirius lo haría.

Rompió a llorar de la desesperación, se tapó la boca tratando de acallar sus sonoros jadeos. Ni el mismo se atrevía a hacer ruido. Tenía miedo de que incluso, el estuviera en otro sueño. Y de ahí, erradicaba su desesperación.

¿Que era real y que no?

Sus amigos no lo entendían, su propia casa le miraban con desconfianza desde que había visto a _ _La Peste Negra__ _,_ su familia le habían apartado de lado. Todo iba en declive. Se agarró el pelo de la desesperación, los nervios estaban cada vez más y más presentes. Fuertes pitidos le llegaban a su cerebro. Tan molestos como tocar timbales a una persona con migrañas.

Estaba mareado. De echo, no sabía si iba a perder en cualquier momento el conocimiento. Sus tripas rugían de hambre. Pero se sentía incapaz de comer. Las únicas veces que podía era a través de pociones que lograban darle hambre. ¿Y para que? Si luego del miedo y del estrés lo acababa vomitando. Estaba desesperado. Quería que aquella tensa situación se acabase de una vez por todas. Que su calvario finalizara Era solo eso.

Sirius tuvo que levantarse ayudándose del lavabo que hacía de apoyo. Ni el mismo era capaz de controlar decentemente su cuerpo. Todo lo veía borroso. Y su estómago rugía de hambre. Su cabeza se quejaba continuamente del dolor. Sus músculos no respondían a sus órdenes. ¿Que debía de hacer?

En un momento, donde tuvo algo de lucidez, se le apareció una nítida imagen en su cabeza. Una que lograba darle cierta calma.

Amal.

Probablemente la única persona que sería capaz de ayudarle. ¡Eso era! iría a él.

Volviendo a dejar que el oxígeno volviera a entrar en sus pulmones, trató de serenarse, mientras que dejaba que sus ojos dejaran de aguarse. Se quedó arrodillado y en la misma posición, escuchando unicamente el sonido ambiental del baño junto al palpito de cu corazón.

Respiró con lentitud. Con calma. Notando como su pulso empezaba a tener un movimientos más calmado y acorde con su sistema.

Aún, con el terror marcado en su cuerpo, pero no a los niveles que anteriormente había tenido, se levantó de las baldosas agrietadas del baño. Se volvió a mirar al espejo, tenía los ojos rojos, y había claro temor en su expresión. Volvió a pegar una bocanada de aire y se fue directo hacia el alojamiento de Amal.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó. Aunque no parecía que fuera a recibir ninguna respuesta.

Esperó un poco más y viendo que las esperanzas de que el estuviera se desvanecían, hizo ademán de irse. Poco faltó, si no fuera por el momento en que oyó el chirrido de la puerta abrirse.

Ahí estaba Amal. Solo que un poco diferente, gracioso a su modo de ver.

Tenía un pijama blanco que le quedaba un poco grande, bastaba con ver que le sobraban los bajos de los pantalones al igual que las mangas. Y por encima llevaba una manta que parecía echa del siglo pasado. Había que añadirle que llevaba unas pantuflas blancas, el conjunto en si, desde su punto de vista era imposible no querer reírse de lo ridículo que estaba, a esto había que añadirle que llevaba una lámpara de queroseno. En pocas palabras, las pintas que llevaba lograría a cualquiera sacarle una sonrisa.

—¡Cielo santo! ¿estás bien?—la voz gangosa del moreno no se hizo esperar.

Eso era lo que necesitaba, la voz de Amal, necesitaba verlo. Era el único que le podía atorgar esa tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba. Lo miró a los ojos, sintiendo que todo el dolor de los recuerdos volvían a arremeter contra él.

—Sirius… ¿estás bien?

El Gryffindor cerró los ojos por unos segundos, se sintió tranquilizador el modo en que lo llamó. No había rastro de decepción o tan siquiera acusatorio… eso aliviaba.

El chico trató de decir que si, que estaba bien, que lo único que necesitaba era ese té milagroso de hongos. Pero lo único que salió de su voz fueron únicamente balbuceos.

Amal lo miró con inquietud, no le gustaba ver así a ese chico. Podría haber sido un autentico indeseable, no lo dudaba. Pero lo que le estaba sucediendo no se lo desearía ni a su peor enemigo.

—Sirius… estás llorando ¿que te ha pasado?—preguntó con afecto.

Aquellas palabras… más bien, la calidez de aquellas palabras desarmó por completo la armadura de Black. Ni si quiera el propio Gryffindor se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Sin muchas fuerzas, Sirius pegó unos torpes pasos y enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Amal. Lo que no esperó fue recibir suaves caricias en su cabello a modo de respuesta.

—Vamos, entra y dime que fue lo que te a sucedido.—dijo con un tono cargado cariño y empatía.

Todo lo que él necesitaba.

Lo dejó pasar, analizando su expresión corporal, sus movimientos algo torpes le indicaban que el chico iba más allá del miedo. Podía, pese a no tener ni pizca de magia, sentir el remolino de emociones incesantes que recorría cada partícula del cuerpo de Sirius. Las rodillas temblaban ligeramente, al igual que el hecho de que movía las manos compulsivamente. Sin mencionar que no paraba de mirar en los rincones oscuros, ¿que diablos había visto el Gryffindor para que estuviera así de aterrado? Se fijó con mucha más atención que el chico tenía un andar débil. Propio de los moribundos. La pálida piel que tenía había cobrado un color enfermizo propio de la inanición.

Y el conocía muy bien esos síntomas.

—Primero de todo, siéntate.—Sirius lo miró. Era normal que se lo pidiera, estaba seguro que lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Sin rechistar, obedeció la orden del moreno, sentándose en el butacón de la sala.—se que te estoy poniendo en un aprieto, pero necesito que me cuentes que a pasado.—añadió mientras prendía varias lámparas antiguas del siglo pasado, dejando que una tenue luz amarilla alumbrara débilmente la habitación.

El estudiante trataba de concienciarse de una cosa. Sabía que podía confiar en él, se lo había demostrado al ayudarle a conciliar el sueño con aquel extraño té de hongos mágicos y más aún al saber que este era uno de los matones de Severus.

—Siento molestarte, más aún viendo que estás enfermo.

Amal lo miró con seriedad.

—Óyeme, jamás vuelvas a disculparte por eso. Ante todo eres una persona, y tu salud está por encima de cualquier circunstancia.

De alguna forma, en vez de alegrarle aquellas palabras lo deprimió aún más. Ojala fueran aquellos a los que consideraba sus amigos los que le dieran ese confort que tanto anhelaban.

—Además, en estos momentos, mi salud es lo de menos. Lo importante ahora, eres tú. Así que, vuelvo a repetir ¿que es lo que te a pasado?

Sirius notó como las palabras se quedaban atascadas. Como estaba a punto de ahogarse con aquello que tantas ganas tenía de gritar. Sirius sintió un suave peso en sus rodillas. Viendo en la pequeña visión que tenía que Amal se arrodillaba cruzando los brazos en las rodillas de este a la vez que recostaba sus brazos, esperando que la mente de Sirius volviera a su cerebro.

—¿Que fue lo que te ocurrió?

No pudo hacer nada más que empezar a llorar desconsoladamente. Sintió vergüenza al escuchar sus gemidos cargados de un profundo dolor. Notando como toda la amargura contenida salía como un volcán furioso. Los recuerdos iracundos del modo en que sus propios amigos, más bien, su propia _familia_ le había dado la espalda. El modo en que las palabras de Remus habían sido dagas envenenadas para su mente, lo más doloroso, su indiferencia, su mortal silencio. Todo eso… todo salió por sus ojos. El estrés, la ira, el dolor, el miedo.

Sirius, mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados tratando de evitar de una manera infantil la realidad. No quería ver el rostro de Amal, no quería que aquel chico tan inusual lo viera así de vulnerable. No quería que pensase que él era así de débil. Sin embargo, sintió unos calientes dedos quitar sus lágrimas. Sirius alzó la cabeza con los pensamientos aún nublados del agobio, del modo en que el mismo se atormentaba.

—Hay que tener mucho valor para llorar frente alguien.

Sirius se dejó deleitar por aquellas palabras tan terriblemente necesarias. Aquella sutil forma de decirle que era valiente. Aquella manera que lograba tranquilizarlo. El Gryffindor lloró con más fuerza, dejando que su mente y su alma se vaciaran de aquellos terribles residuos emocionales.

—N… no me… escucharon… y luego Remus… su silencio… —Sirius volvió a cerrar los ojos dejando que su mente volviese a vagar a la escena de aquel tormentoso recuerdo—Duele… duele mucho.—se quejó como un niño. Ya poco le importaba lo que pensase Amal sobre él. Sobre todo viendo el estado en que estaba.—Quiero que deje de doler.

—Lo siento, no hay medicina para eso—respondió el moreno.

El salón se inundo durante un largo silencio de unos profundos gemidos cargados de desolación absoluta. Pero de alguna forma, la presencia del _Squib_ menguó considerablemente su nublada mente. El modo en que él lograba entender mejor que nadie sus sentimientos, el modo en que no necesitaba las palabras para que él percibiera su dolor. Eso… eso era lo que necesitaba, la comprensión de un individuo sumamente distinto a él.

Muy poco a poco, los pensamientos coherente empezaron a llegar con calma a su ya cansado cerebro.

—Era real… yo… era… estaba en una pesadilla—Sirius revolvía sus manos con claro nerviosismo, sin ser consciente del desorden verbal que estaba teniendo— pero era real...—los ojos del _animago_ no tardaron en humedecerse del pavor que estaba sintiendo.

—Sirius mírame —el mago alzó la cabeza de manera obligatoria al sentir que unas calientes manos lo obligaban a mirarlo—si quieres estar aquí para desahogarte hazlo, si quieres venir aquí a hablar del tiempo aquí en calidad de amigo, no de juez. Si quieres estar aquí para llorar, adelante. Haré de pañuelo, si quieres venir aquí solo para ser escuchado, este es tu sitio… lo que quiero decir con esto, es que no tienes que sentirte presionado en decirme lo que has visto para poder estar aquí.

El estudiante se quedó por unos largos y eternos instantes totalmente paralizado. Procesando con deleite aquellas tiernas palabras. Los ojos de Sirius se perdieron en aquel océano naranja que tanta calma lograba darle. Aquella trémula mirada, cargada de un profundo misterio. Sirius tuvo la fuerza suficiente para reírse de su mismo.

Tenía más confianza en un desconocido como el que era Amal que en los que habían sido sus amigos por más de siete años.

Maldita irónia.

—Yo solo… quiero… quier dormir.

Amal asintió con angustia, no sin antes secarle las lágrimas y los mocos con la manga de su pijama. Sirius se avergonzó por ese acto, pero después de haberse desnudado a nivel emocional con aquel _Squib_ , ya poco le importaba las acciones que este tomase.

—No creo que para esto necesites algo tan simple e inútil como un té—dijo Amal mientras se levantaba.

Lo miró detenidamente frunciendo el morro y envolviendo a Sirius con aquella manta de lana del siglo pasado.

—Ahora vuelvo.—El Gryffindor veía como Amal, pese a estar arrastrando los pies y se podía ver perfectamente su dificultad al andar este rebuscaba en un cajón llenos de diminutos botellines de cristal. Escuchó el suave tintineo de las botellas rozándose con las otras—¡Lo encontré!— oyó como Amal exclamaba de felicidad. Mientras que sacaba la dichosa botellita como si fuese el santísimo santo Gríal.

—¿Que es?—preguntó, mietras volvía apartarse las lágrimas cuando este lo vertió en una taza.

—Ehhh… ¿alguna vez te han dicho lo bonito que es vivir en la ignorancia?—era tal la expresión de Amal que Sirius dejo escapar una suave sonrisa donde se pudo notar que no había tanta amargura. El moreno vio que su comentario logró sacar esa reacción que estaba buscando por parte del Gryffindor. Y era lo que el deseaba.—No es nada tóxico es __Ylang ylang__ mezclado con _b_ _ _enzodiacepina__ , esto te ayudara a relajar todo tu... sistema nervioso, en comparación con _La Peste Negra,_ aquello fue algo real y visual.—suspiró con dolor.—¿Sabes lo que es _TEPT_?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Estrés postraumático es la palabra que lo define. En tu caso al haber sido testigo de un asesinato. Pero esto... esto es algo más fuerte, no se que vistes para que estés así, pero te recomiendo que te lo bebas.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba el contenido de la taza. Era un líquido amarillento tirando a un color verdoso. No pudo evitar olerlo aunque el aroma de por si lo adormilaba. Dió un suave sorbo, notando que se quedaba atontado. Sintiendo como la laringue casi se quemaba al notar como bajaba y abrasaba su piel mucosa.

—Estaba en un mar congelado… había… había cientos de cadáveres empalados. Otros en el suelo como estatuas... se que me miraban. Estoy seguro que giraban sus cuellos a medida que pasaba delante de ellos... pero luego... luego...—el cuerpo de Sirius empezó a temblar descontroladamente— era una horrible bestia... como un lobo... pero... sacado del mismísimo infierno... Como decirlo... un ser espantoso me agarró del brazo— dejó la taza a un lado y levantó la manga de la camiseta, pero ya no había nada. Ni una sola marca, ni un solo rastro que pudiera evidenciar que decía la verdad— ... ¡era real!... ¡te lo juro! Era real, era real, era real... no miento... te lo juro—no paró de repetir continuamente lo mismo, parecía un demente en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Estaba desesperado. No sabía como su cerebro iba a tomarse el escepticismo de Amal.

—Te creo.

Esas dos simples palabras... solo esas dos, eran las palabras que tanto necesitaba escuchar.

Miró al moreno. Ni siquiera él podía describir el innumerable cúmulo de sentimientos que bajaban como una montaña rusa en su interior. Esa sonrisa tranquilizadora, llena de sinceridad. No eran palabras que estaban echas al azar, eran palabras sinceras y cargadas de esperanza. Le estaba dando esa calma que tanto anhelaba. Aquellas palabras que necesitaba escuchar su alma.

—¿Por que me creerías? Es... de locos... no se si tan siquiera estoy bien de la cabeza.—argumentó dejando que las palabras de sus compañeros lo infectasen de dudas.

—Sirius, no estas mal de la cabeza, no estás loco.—agregó Amal mirándolo con atención mientras dejaba que sus brazos cayeran a los hombros de Sirius dándole esa seguridad y esa veracidad que el tanto necesitaba— Yo como __muggle__ y __Squib__ me e criado en un mundo lleno de magia. Un mundo donde los cuentos de hadas no se acercan ni de lejos a lo que realmente ocurre. Si me dices que has estado en una pesadilla y juras y perjuras que es real te creeré., si me dices que has visto al mismísimo Lucifer te creeré... incluso si tú me dices que has visto a un hipogrifo bailando salsa te creeré —añadió aquello ultimo con humor, haciendo sonreír al Gryffindor—lo que quiero decir con esto, es que en un mundo donde la magia esta a la orden del día, no tengo motivos para no creerte. Si tu dices que es verdad, sera verdad y punto. No tienes que repetírmelo continuamente, tu palabra me basta.—finalizó agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del sillón y del Gryffindor.—te creo ahora y te creeré después. Tu palabra es tu palabra, y si con ella me revelas que has visto algo terrible lo creeré.

Sirius lo miraba con adoración, ¿como era posible? Un chico sin ningún tipo de magia, un chico que recientemente había venido al castillo a trabajar como mecánico, un chico que ... tenía una terrible conexión con el mismo asesino que lo atormentaba tenía mas cercanía con el que con sus propios amigos. Amigos, que daría su vida si fuera necesario.

—En caso de que se tratase de un _muggle_ le dirían que sufre de terrores nocturnos junto con parálisis de sueño. Pero esto no es tu caso—aquello lo tomó por sorpresa.— se que lo que te voy a proponer en un poco raro. Pero a lo mejor te ayuda. Pero a lo mejor te parece sumamente extraño.

—Cualquier cosa que me ayude dormir me parecerá bien.—alegó con cansancio pero con una repentina alegría en su alma.

—Se que suena terriblemente presuntuoso, pero me e dado cuenta que mi presencia logra calmar considerablemente tus ataques de pánico. Siéntete libre de venir aquí todas las veces que quieras. Da igual si es por la mañana, por la tarde o por la noche. Estoy aquí siempre. No me importa la hora que sea. Si te sientes más seguro viniendo aquí puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees. Incluso si deseas dormir. Si eso te da más tranquilidad házmelo saber. Porque serás bienvenido.

El silencio en la sala era sepulcral, Sirius no sabía como contener las ganas de volver a llorar.

—¿Por qué?—diablos, el chico quería pegarse contra la pared, tenía la oportunidad perfecta, la oportunidad para estar más cerca del moreno, la oportunidad de dormir en condciones. Y lo único que se le ocurre decir es; ¿porque?, definitivamente tenía que mirarse la cabeza.

Amal sonrió.

—Tengo mis propios estudios sobre este tipo de... "sueños", pero digamos que no hay nadie que conozca que los haya tenido de tu mismo grado...—hizo una pequeña pausa mientras se volvía a soplar la nariz—te aseguro que cuando tengas una pesadilla te despertare y no estás loco Sirius… ese ser que tu vistes, lo veo yo.

Aquello lo dejó helado.

—Tú... tú ¿también?

Amal asintió con la cabeza con una suave sonrisa.

—Los demonios pueden meterse en la mente de una persona con mucha facilidad, especialmente a través de los sueños.—hizo una pequeña pausa mientras vertía mas líquidos de esa droga natural en la taza del Gryffindor—cuando una persona duerme, su mente abre un portales, de ahí los sueños que tiene cada uno... en tu caso, te enseñare a dominar y controlar esas pesadillas.

No sabía como reaccionar ante todo lo que estaba escuchando, no solo Amal lo estaba ayudando a superar su trauma al ser testigo de un hórrido asesinato, si no que ademas lo ayudaría a superar sus terrores nocturnos o más bien, el acoso de lo que diantres fuera esa bestia.

—¿Como puedo agradecerte todo esto?

Amal sonrió de lado, entrecerrando los ojos. Como si hubiera tenido una brillante idea.

—¿Podrías proteger a Severus.?

Oh, santa mierda.

* * *

 _Soy consciente de que tan terribles pueden llegar a ser los terrores nocturnos y las parálisis de sueño. Por lo que tengo la firme intención de llevarlo a este fic. Quiero demostrar cuan aterradores pueden llegar a ser._

 _Y con esto termino._

 **Mucha atención. Los próximos capítulos contendrán una violencia explícita extrema. Canibalismo, gore y abusos físicos y sexuales. Pedofilia y necrofilia. +18 AÑOS. Me encantaría iluminarlo con luces propias de un puticlub, pero por desgracia no puedo. Avisados** **estáis** **. Recordad +18 AÑOS.**

 _ **Nota de la autora.**_

 _Se que soy una pesada. Pero insisto, me gustaría enormemente que comentaseis sobre este fic. Sus fallos, las faltas... cualquier cosa. Se que es estúpido pero no sabéis lo mucho que os agradecería eso._


	20. Capítulo 20: El beso de Judas

_"La decisión del primer beso es la más crucial en cualquier historia de amor, porque contiene dentro de sí la rendición."_

Emil Ludwig

* * *

Capítulo 20: El beso de Judas.

El _animago_ no podía comprender porque las clases eran así de aburridas. Por fortuna suya, era la última clase... pero era la más tediosa y aburrida de todas. Trasformaciones.

Sirius no estaba prestando mucha atención en clase, la verdad, tenía unas inmensas ganas de dormir. Pero recordó los consejos de Amal. No debía dormirse, después de todo, no estaba muy dispuesto a tener alucinaciones de nuevo, y lo último que quería era ponerse a gritar como un desesperado. Miró de reojo a Severus. Amal lo había pedido que lo protegiera y así lo haría, por mucho que lo odiase al Slytherin. No entendía porque el moreno tenía tanto interés en Severus. No le llegaba a la cabeza, era racista, déspota, cruel y un sin fin de adjetivos descalificativos.

También miró de reojo a sus "amigos". Remus estaba cabizbajo, de vez en cuando lo miraba, pero enseguida rehuía de su mirada. Como si estuviese avergonzado, y no era para más, la confianza que se había establecido entre ambos había desaparecido por completo. Se había reducido a nada. Como polvos de ceniza después de un intenso fuego.

Estaba seguro que después de todo aquel suceso nada volvería a ser como antes.

Se fijó en James. Ahora que lo miraba estaba algo raro, no despegaba su mirada de la espalda de Snape. No era como otras veces, donde solo se limitaba a incordiarlo, no, aquello era diferente. Era... era odio en su estado más puro. Se encogió de hombros internamente, dudaba que pasara algo a mayores. Después de todo, hacía semanas que ambos no tenían ni un solo altercado.

Volvió a posar su mirada en el libro, pero no podía entender nada de lo que decía, no podía escuchar, solo podía recordar el suceso que había tenido con Amal. Había muchas cosas que le rondaban por su cabeza, no entendía porque quería que _é_ _l_ , precisamente un chico que odiaba a muerte a Snape le pidiera protegerle protegerle... ¿pero de quién? ¿por qué justamente él? ¿no sería mejor otra persona? ¿alguien de más confianza? Desde el punto de vista de cualquier alumno, el único que tendría que ser protegido era Amal. Si se tenía en cuenta como podía llegar a ser de peligroso Severus. De ningún modo se le iba de la cabeza el modo en que destruyó a Peter.

Suspiró, toda la situación que se creaba... era agotador.

Ser testigo de ese asesinato lo había cambiado radicalmente. No podía dormir, e incluso estaba empezando a tener alucinaciones con aquel asesinato. Podía ver el cuerpo mutilado de ese mortífago en la clase. Mirándolo fijamente. Con las cuencas vacías.

Y para colmo, había un demonio que merodeaba por sus sueños.

Dios… ¿tan terrible era pedir algo de descanso para su cabeza? Parecía ser el caso.

Se había quedado solo, ni una sola persona de su casa se acercaba a él. Aunque en parte lo comprendía. Sus repentinos cambios de humor hacían que más de uno llegara a temer sus reacciones. Sin embargo… no tenía esa sensación de estar en una soledad absoluta. No era como antes, no se sentía perdido. De algún modo, la cálida presencia de Vivar lo estaba ayudando mucho. Especialmente cuando logró desahogarse sin pudor en los aposentos de Amal. Era… liberador.

—Black, quédese después de clases—dijo la profesora McGonagall con su rostro serio y estricto.

Aunque, no sabía que era más incomodo, si Minerva diciéndole; tenemos que hablar o que todos los Gryfindors y Slytherins mirándole fijamente. Aunque a esas alturas no estaba del todo seguro si eran imaginaciones suyas.

El chico asintió ligeramente con la cabeza sin ocultar su aburrimiento. Ya se lo imaginaba, la jefa de Gryffindor le reprocharía la falta de atención que estaba poniendo en clase.

No tardó mucho en sonar el timbre, y todos los alumnos se fueron como conejos.

Severus salió de aquella clase con cierta pereza, tenía que descansar. Había sido gratificante ver que Amal se mejoraba, pero no dormir durante dos días había hecho mella en él. En su caso, no poder apenas prestar atención durante la clase. Ya de por si, estaba a acostumbrado a las noches de insomnio. Pero de alguna manera, la presencia de Amal lograba tranquilizarlo al igual que agotarlo.

 _"_ _ _Oximorón en toda regla__ _"_ pensó para sus adentros.

Se dirigió con cierta lentitud a la sala común de su casa, esta vez no iría donde el moreno. Se echaría a dormir como se lo pidió el moreno. Ya se imaginaba la cara de reproche del mecánico si le veía pasar por su "piso alquilado", por llamarlo de alguna forma. La preocupación del chico de vez en cuando le molestaba, pero sabía que tenía razón. Necesitaba descansar con urgencia.

Pero antes de llegar a la sala común, lo primero que sintió, fue que alguien le tocaba el hombro y al girarse vio a cierto mago de gafas redondas. No recordó el hechizo que uso contra él, ni tan siquiera si le golpeó, lo único que pudo memorizar fue que su visión se torno totalmente negra y un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

* * *

—James... ¿que pretendes hacer con todo esto?

¿Porque estaba escuchando la voz de Lily a lo lejos?, no podía abrir los ojos, le pesaban demasiado. Como si los tuviera pegados. Las voces sonaban lejanas, casí como si estuvieran perdidas en los cosmos.

—Estás loco, ¿porque lo has traído a los lavabos del primer piso?

¿Lupin? ¿lavabos del primer piso? En lo más profundo de su alma, algo le decía que nada bueno iba a ocurrir, algo le decía que corriera. Pero por mucho que tratase de hacerlo sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba totalmente entumecido. Sus piernas no respondían, no podía ni tan siquiera mover los dedos de sus pies. Pese a la oscuridad, sintió que sus muñecas estaban amordazadas.

—Ya lo veréis, será divertido... digamos que le voy a dar de su propia medicina.

¿De que diablos estaban hablando? ¿que era lo que se traía entre manos Potter? Más importante aún ¿porque no podía moverse?

—James ¿de qué estás hablando?—La voz temblorosa se Lily entraron como balas a su cerebro.—¿que hacen ellos aquí?

¿Ellos? ¿habían más personas? Severus sintió una ligera idea de lo que le podría venir encima.

—Potter… te tenemos mucha estima, ¿pero para qué nos has llamado?

—Calma Andrews, esto os gustará. Esto es un regalo único.

¿Gustar? Oh, no. Algo muy malo iba a ocurrirle, definitivamente algo terrible iba a pasar. Trató de mover sus manos pero le fue imposible. No veía anda. Estaba seguro que le habían puesto una venda en los ojos.

—James… ¿que es lo que está pasando?—la temblorosa voz de Lily caló en lo más profundo de su alma. Podía notar el miedo en su voz. Muy malo debía de ser lo que le venía encima para que la propia Lily temblase al hablar.

—Lo escuché todo Lily—aquello sonó como si lo dijera con una sonrisa.—todo lo que te hizo esa sanguijuela. El te forzó ¿verdad? No hay manera de que te acostases con él por voluntad propia.

Lily no dijo nada, no dijo absolutamente nada. Haciendo que su novio entendiera su silencio como un "si". Aunque Remus estaba igualmente de asombrado. Sabía que Severus podía ser un verdadero hijo de la grandísima madre... pero al punto de violar... Nunca. Las palabras de Lily retumbaron en su cabeza como un eco. No, ella fue quien hizo daño a Severus. No él. Miró a la chica pelirroja espetando que ella dijese la verdad. Que le explicase que no era así. Que ambos mantuvieron un romance. Que los dos estaban saliendo a las espaldas de James. Sin embargo, el silencio de Lily fue sepulcral.

Severus por su lado se quedó congelado. ¿Porque no decía nada Lily? ¿porque no le explicaba a su novio que nada de eso era así? ¿que el jamás haría algo tan sucio y vil? Severus trató de enderezarse. Chillar que no era así, que jamas haría algo tan horrible y repugnate como eso. Que jamás se comportaría como su padre.

—¿Que es lo que te pasa James? Snape jamás haría algo como eso—trató de razonar un alarmado Remus.

El joven Gryffindor sonrió de lado y se acercó a una de las cabinas de los baños. Dejando entrever a un alumno de Slytherin con los ojos vendados y las manos atadas.

Una horrible y diabólica sonrisa apareció en el rostro de James al escuchar los movimientos del Slytherin.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya la víbora despertó—dijo James mientras daba vueltas alrededor de el como un perro a punto de atacar.—es una maravilla ¿no crees?—miró al techo mugriento y lleno de telas de araña—nadie nos oirá desde aquí... incluso si le matamos, nadie nos escuchará ¿no es maravilloso?—James se agachó, le quitó la venda de los ojos y le cogió fuertemente de los pelos. La respuesta de Severus por esa acción fue escupirlo en la cara, llevándose como respuesta un fuerte puñetazo.

—¡James!—fue lo único que pudo decir Lily , pero tampoco se molestó en sacar su varita para detenerlo. No hizo nada más que mirar toda aquella situación como una estatua, quedándose estática. Mientras que Lupin miraba sin saber que hacer.

—Supongo que te estarás preguntando ¿porque no puedo arrastrarme como la serpiente que soy?—se burló el chico mientras le daba una fuerte patada en el estómago, haciendo que se encogiera del dolor.—digamos que te e impuesto un hechizo que hace que estés medio paralítico.

Severus sintió una rabia inhumana emerger desde lo más profundo de su interior. Apenas podía moverse, sus brazos no llegaban a obedecerle aumentando su desesperación, especialmente al ver como un grupo de Gryffindors miraban con atención la escena… ¿cuantos serían? ¿siete? ¿ocho alumnos contando con Lily y Remus? Ni lo sabía, pero la impotencia estaba haciendo mella en él.

" _Maldito cobarde_ " pensó para sus adentros. Haber si tenía el coraje suficiente para darle una varita.

—Oh, pobre __Snivellius__ , no esta el perro ni el rarito para defenderte—James se quitó la túnica y empezó a quitarse la corbata.—después de lo que te voy hacer vas a querer suicidarte... Creeme que lo harás.—dijo con un odio inhumano mientras lo miraba desde arriba.

— _Cornamenta_... me estás asustando ¿que diablos quieres hacer?

El chico se giró para ver al licántropo con una ancha sonrisa.

—Vamos a hacer una vuelta de tuerca.

Todos ellos se quedaron inmóviles sin llegar a creer lo que estaban escuchando. No, aquello no era posible. Lo primero que hizo Remus fue sacar la varita y apuntar a su amigo. Llevándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte del resto de sus compañeros. Como si detenerlo fuera el mayor crimen que podría haber cometido. Como si tener, un mínimo de conciencia fuese algo bárbaro. Como si no tuviera sentido.

—Estás loco... no lo hagas por favor... te lo pido como amigo... no lo hagas. Esto es un error.—renegó desesperado Lupin —Severus podrá ser muchas cosas pero no haría nada de esto ¡Vamos James, tú mismo lo escuchaste! ¡Fue una relación consentida!—trató de razonar con aquel desconocido que se hacía llamar su amigo.

—¿Consentida? Vamos Lunático, eso no es posible… míralo, no hay forma que Lily se quisiera acostar con algo como él. Feo, escuálido, sin sentido del humor… la hechizaría ¿a que sí preciosa?—inquirió James mirando a su novia sin dejar de apuntar al licántropo.—¿ves? Su silencio es toda la respuesta que necesito, está tan avergonzada de lo que ese animal le hizo que no puede ni hablar.

—¡Eso no fue lo que pasó!—exclamó Lupin —¡Lily lo usó como un trapo! Él es la verdadera víctima.

—No quieres hacerme enfadar Remus.—advirtió Potter con una aterradora tranquilidad en su voz.

—James, recapacita por favor. Toda esta situación nos a llevado a perder a Peter y a Sirius, todo este absurdo odio… por favor, para esto.—dijo tragando con nerviosismo al ver a seis compañeros de sus casas bufando con impaciencia.

—Por el amor de Merlín James, ¿quieres terminar con esto?—dijo un compañero suyo.

Remus no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Los miró como si estuvieran locos ¿acaso era real? ¿Tantas ganas tenían de humillarlo de esa forma? ¿tanta necesidad había de denigrarlo? ¿sin tan siquiera cerciorarse de que el era inocente? ¿que pasaba con eso? Eso no eran los valores morales inculcados en su casa.

—¡Vamos James! El no violaría a Lily...— miró a la pelirroja—vamos, díselo. Dile que tiene una idea equivocada. Que nada de eso fue así. ¡Todo lo contrario!— pero lo único que hubo de la pelirroja fue un total y absoluto silencio. No era que no quisiera hablar, era que no podía, el miedo la estaba arrebatando la voz. Ese no era el James que conocía, no era el James divertido y gracioso. No, ahora era un James sádico y malvado. Un James psicópata.

Las piernas de la chica temblaban sin parar.

—¡ _ _Expelliarmus__!—exclamó Potter, haciendo que un rayo rojo chocase contra el pecho de su amigo, lanzándolo por los aires, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo mojado del baño.

—Ahora enserio James, ¿que hacemos aquí?—dijo uno de sus compañeros algo preocupado por Lupin. Y sobretodo por esa repentina e inusual reacción del león.

Lily miró asustada hacia todos lados, no sabía que hacer, lo único que hacia era sollozar y huir de aquel lugar. Quería marcharse y olvidarlo todo. Sentía tanta vergüenza de si misma, por ser incapaz de hablar, por ser incapaz de ayudar que lo único que quería era desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

—Vamos __Quejicus__ , no pongas esa cara de mala leche... tú y yo nos lo vamos a pasar muuuuuuy bien— se acercó a él, mientras comenzaba a quitarle la ropa. —al menos nosotros—rió cruelmente.

Severus quería vomitar. Sentía asco al ser tocado de esa forma. Sintió como aquellas manos iban palpando su fría y pálida piel. Sinrtió un remolino de absoluta repugnancia cuando los dedos del león paseaban con una crueldad por sus quemaduras. Un remolino emociones empezó a emerger en su interior, odio, rabia, dolor, miedo, asco, especialmente rabia... no entendía como podía sentir todo aquello en su cuerpo. Las frías manos de James quitándole con toda la tranquilidad del mundo la blusa era espantoso. Quería alejarlo de él, pero no podía su cuerpo no le obedecía, ni siquiera era capaz de hablar... ni de gritar. No recordaba haber sentido tante impotencia en su vida, ni siquiera cuando Tobías golpeaba a su madre. Ni si quiera eso.

—Oh vaya, ¿tus padres te pegan?—se mofó al ver las cicatrices de su espalda mientras le quitaba el cinturón—después de esto no te querrán ni para echarte a la basura.—susurró a su oído, casi con secretismo

Severus bramó de furia, trataba de golpearlo pero sin éxito alguno, la humillación y la vergüenza lo estaban consumiendo, quería cerrar los ojos y desaparecer. Quería gritar, pero no podía todo aquello, toda esa asquerosidad que aparecía en su cuerpo era horrible. Quería golpearlo, matarlo con sus propias manos. Hacerle cientos de heridas hasta que no pudiera ni moverse.

La sensación que golpeaba su pecho era desagradable. Sentía como sus músculos se agarrotaban de la desesperación al no poder moverse, al no poder ni tan siquiera maldecirlo. Quería morderle, morderle hasta arrancarle la piel. Quería desgarrarse los músculos si era preciso, si así lograba hacerlo daño. Y lo que era peor, ese sentimiento iba en aumento con el pasar de los segundos.

James estaba disfrutando de manera sobrehumana al ver las reacciones que le estaba causando, pensando que tenía que hacerlo más veces por el simple echo de ver esas expresiones.

—Desde el primer día que te vi, mirando a Lily... no me gusto, sabía que había algo mal en ti... ¿sabes? Tendrás un calentamiento previo. Pero créeme que después de eso, te haré lo mismo que le hiciste a Lily—agrego susurrándole al oído—me encargare personalmente de llenarte de mierda y nunca mejor dicho.—James se levantó rápidamente del suelo y cogió un cubo que había dejado en una esquina del baño.—supongo que te estarás preguntando que es esto ¿no?—preguntó señalando el objeto.

La verdad ni quería saber que era lo que tenía preparado. Pero basto con escuchar las risas de los otros leones para saber que nada bueno iba a ocurrirle y sobre todo, ese hedor tan familiar que solía haber en las cuadras de Hagrid.

—Ja... jam... mes... para es... esto por favor—su voz era casi inaudible. Solo la salio un hilillo de voz.—yo no... no... quiero esto.—Lily no podía hacer nada mas que sollozar de lo aterrada que estaba. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos. Parecía el mismísimo Lucifer.

Su novio la miro de arriba a bajo, pero la ignoró olímpicamente.

—Oh __Snivellius__ , no pongas esa cara. Por tu culpa me haces ser así.—agarró el cubo y se lo echó por encima, una asqueroso espesor maloliente marrón se escurrió por todo su cuerpo— una perfecta mezcla de las mierdas de este colegio, no creo que notes ninguna diferencia. Un cerdo como tú tendría que estar acostumbrado a revolcarse en la mierda ¿no crees?

El cuerpo de pálido de Snape empezó a temblar descontroladamente. Quería despellejarlo con sus propias manos y lo peor, no sabía como salir de aquella horrenda situación. La humillación era tan grande que quería desaparecer. El asqueroso olor encima de el era horrible le hacía querer dar arcadas, pero ni si quiera tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo.

—Pobre __Quejicus__ , estás lleno de mierda ¿no crees?—se mofó el animago.

James dejó que su pie se posara en el estómago del chico mientras empezaba a ejercer una fuerza cada vez mayor. Mirándolo con indiferencia. Con asco, con rencor. La humillación era más que inhumana. Severus no quería ni moverse. Sentía con fuerza como las heces se escurrían por su piel, como se escurría por su pelo. Tenía una fuerte sensación de mareo en su cabeza. El estómago se partía en dos, solo quería deshacerse de aquella situación. Pero lo que realmente hacía que no pudiera moverse, no era el hechizo en si mismo, ni tampoco las cuerdas. Si no el silencio de Lily.

Algo se rompió en él al ver que ni siquiera lo defendía. Al ver que ni siquiera trataba de hacerle ver que no era así. Sus oído dejaron de funcionar. Los gritos de James sonaban lejanos, casi inentendibles.

Lo único que lo devolvió a la realidad, fue el momento en el que James empezó a pisotear sin ninguna piedad el estómago del Slytherin, haciendo que este diera arcadas del dolor, pero sin poder llegar a emitir ningún grito. Daba igual que empezara a escupir sangre, daba igual que se encogiera del dolor. James parecía que quería molerlo a golpes.

—¡Dás asco!—se quejó al ver que su zapato se había ensuciado con las heces que el mismo le había tirado—lámelo—ordenó James dejando delante de la boca del Slytherin su calzado.—vámos.

Severus lo miró con un profundo odio, lejos de obedecerle, lo escupió, llevándose una patada en la cara, dejándolo medio inconsciente.

—¿Quieres pelea? Bien, la tendrás. Chicos, venid.

No tardó en ser rodeado por aquellos animales que lo miraban como si fuera una rata en un laboratorio.

—¿Que hacemos ahora?—preguntó uno de ellos, sintiendo un poco de lastima al ver así a Snape.

—Mmm—el chico se quedo pensativo—desquitaros con él, haced lo que queráis… de echo voy a hacer una cosa—James se quitó el cinturón y se desabrochó la bragueta y empezó a mearse encima de él. Dejando que la orina cayese en su cuerpo.—podéis hacerlo también vosotros. Será divertido, mirad su cara.

Severus quería cerrar los ojos y olvidar. Quería dejar de sentir esa vejación. Las palabras y la situación en si misma era algo que trataba de pensar con la mayor racionalidad que podía. Trató de pensar en otro cosa, trató de pensar en que le haría cuando se recuperase. Pero en ese momento, solo podía esperar a que aquello cesara de una vez por todas.

Aquello sonó muy tentador para todos ellos. Era una oportunidad única para humillar al Slytherin que siempre los dejaba en evidencia. El gran Severus Snape, el mayor condescendiente de todo Hogwarts.

—No sé... esto no me parece que este bien—dijo uno, haciendo que muchos tuvieran un vestigio de conciencia.

—Charls—el animago puso su mano en el hombro de su compañero—¿cuantas veces vas a tener oportunidades como estas?

El chico lo miró inseguro, pensó que simplemente sería darle una paliza, pero no humillarlo de esa forma tan vil y cruel... bastó tan solo mirar a los ojos de ese pobre desgraciado para entender que aquello había ido demasiado lejos.

—¿Te recuerdo las veces que hizo que los Slytherins se rieran de que tuvieras una hermana _Squib_? ¿las veces que hizo que se rieran de tí por tener que hacer de padre por tu hermana pequeña? O el modo en que se burlaba de ti por tus notas

Y era así. Ese chico le había humillado cientos de veces delante de sus compañeros. ¿Que había de malo con devolver dicha humillación? Aunque claro esta, a otro grado, además, ¿nadie se había echado para atrás? ¿porque hacerlo no hacerlo él también?

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—¡Claro que la tengo! Venga, disfruta de esta increíble oportunidad—finalizó James mientras le daba unas suaves palmadas en la espalda de su compañero. Como quéen se las da a un compañero después de haber ganado el partido.

Los seis chicos que había se miraron los unos a los otros sonriendo diabólicamente.

Uno de ellos se bajo los pantalones e imitó la misma acción de James, orinándo encima del Slytherin con una ancha sonrisa en la boca. Otró de ellos, comenzó a lanzarle hechizos con su varita, estampándole repetidas veces contra el suelo. Otro le pisoteaba las muñecas, acompañados de continuos insultos. Aquellas vejaciones eran... inhumanas, aquel denigrante trato, el modo en que lo insultaban… todo.

—¿Que pasa? ¿la puta serpiente no se puede defender?—preguntó uno de ellos.

El estado mental de Severus estaba al límite. La agoníca sensación de querer matarlos iba en aumento, la desesperación de aquella humillación se grabaría en su cabeza para el resto de su cosa iba a mayor. Al punto que Severus dejó de cerrar los ojos con fuerza, dejándole casi en un estado catatónico.

El había sido terriblemente traicionado. Por la mujer que más amaba. Por aquella, por la que se desvivía. Aquel doloroso silencio lo estaba matando. Algo se rompió en él. Algo hizo que una desesperanza amarga embargara toda su alma. Ya no valía la pena luchar. ¿para qué? Ahí estaba Lily, sollozando pero sin luchar. Sin gritar que parasen aquella humillación.

Nada.

Como siempre fue.

Dejó de mirarla. Sus ojos no se lo permitían. Optó por dejar que su cerebro lentamente se fuera apagando. gradualmente. Por lo menos, era una buena forma de no estar en esa situación. Lejos del dolor, aunque fuera momentáneo.

Su mente finalmente se cerró en banda. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero el ya no estaba ahí. Preferiría quedarse inmerso en aquella oscuridad interna. Lejos de aquella agónica traición. Aquel dolor.

Aquel beso de Judas.

Los golpes se intensificaron. Cada vez más y más. Al punto que el propio James pensó que lo habían matado a base de golpes y hechizos. El rostro de Snape estaba ensangrentado, lleno de heridas abiertas. Y como no tuviera atención médica aquello se infectaría con la orina y con las heces que había mezcladas en su cuerpo.

— _¡_ _ _Expulso__ _!_ — un rayo violeta chocó contra el pecho de de uno de sus compañeros, lanzándolo lejos de Snape.

Aquello fue una sorpresa para todos los que estaban en los lavabos.

Sirius Black, acompañado de Lucano estaba defendiendo a su gran enemigo y rival Severus Snape. Y todos sabían, que luchar contra Sirius cuando tenía una varita era un duelo perdido, y mas aún cuando habían empezado a correr el rumor de que practicaba magia negra. Lo que aparentemente le ayudó, dado que todos ellos se apartaron del cuerpo de Snape.

—¡QUE COÑO ESTÁIS HACIENDO!—bramó con un rugido el Gryffindor.

El chico se quedó por unos segundos en silencio. Viendo el terrible panorama que tenía delante suyo. Casi como si lo estuviera viendo a cámara lenta. No podía creer con lo que estaba siendo testigo, no podía creer que su mejor amigo hubiera llegado al punto de cometer algo tan vejatorio como humillar de esa forma a un compañero. Lo que no esperaba era especialmente ver a su buen amigo Remus tirado en el baño totalmente inconsciente.

James ayudó a levantarse del suelo a Charls. Se giró hacia Black, mirándolo con un profundo odio. Sacó la varita y lo apuntó.

—Maldita sea ¡apartate! Esto no te incumbe

Sirius miró a un Snape medio desnudo, tirado en el suelo lleno de heces junto con el rostro ensangrentado, ni siquiera podía ver si tenía los ojos abiertos. Ignoró olímpicamente los griteríos de James. Se quitó la túnica, caminó hacia su enemigo y lo tapó, haciendo que al menos recobrara un poco su dignidad. El joven Black miró fijamente a Severus, analizando su estado, tirado en el suelo como un vulgar perro. Por una vez, sintió culpabilidad al verlo en ese circunstancia. Sintió culpabilidad, ¿acaso no le dijo Amal que protegiera a Severus?

Levantó la vista y la posó en los ojos castaños de lo que alguna vez consideró como su hermano.

—Hasta los gusanos tienes más honor que tú. Eres la vergüenza de nuestra casa.

Aquello fue la gota que colmo el vaso. James lo miró con furia.

—Lo dice el tipo que practica magia negra.

Sirius ni se inmutó, de alguna forma había acabado desarrollando una especie de insensibilidad absoluta hacia los comentarios de sus compañeros.

—Prefiero eso; a llegar a amordazar a un alumno y dejarlo paralítico con un hechizo para que no pueda defenderse, que valiente Potter.

Todos los presentes bajaron la cabeza, sintiendo como la consciencia volvían a su cabeza. Algo que James se percató.

— _¡Expelliar...!_

No llegó a terminar el hechizo por la sencilla razón de que Lucano se abalanzó como una berdadera bestia y sin contemplación desgarró el brazo del alumno dejando que un buen chorro de sangre cayera en las frías baldosas, y por ende contando de inmediato la varita.

El resto de sus compañeros bajaron las varitas al comprender que no era buena idea tratar de pelear en un momento como ese.

James se agarró el brazo con fuerza, tratando de contener lo mejor que podía el dolor, mientras vio que Lucano masticaba la carne que le había arrancado. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que realmente lo alarmó. Hubo algo… algo que empezó a tornarse de una manera oscura y macabra.

Ese perro no era normal. Cuando se puso delante de Sirius y Severus no paró de gruñirles de manera incesante. Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que James y los otros chicos se quedasen espantados.

Los músculos del cánido empezaron a deformarse. La piel empezó a abrirse, viendo los hilos de sus músculos abrirse de para en par. No tardó mucho en que su cuerpo empezara a llenarse de llagas y pústulas. El olor a putrefacción inundó el baño haciendo que muchos se tapase la nariz del terrible hedor que desprendía, pero eso no era lo aterrador. Lo aterrador fue, al ver como ese perro cariñoso, se partió en dos, creando así, dos hórridas mandíbulas con una hilera de dientes desiguales que recorrían toda su carne.

Una criatura del mismísimo Averno.

Sirius sintió una mano en su hombro izquierdo.

—Has cumplido— Sirius se giró para verlo, y deseo no haberlo hecho.

Amal con una expresión aterradora había presenciado aquel hórrido acto.

No es que fuera el mismísimo Voldemort, pero la sensación que daba era espeluznante. Sus ojos naranjas eran más brillantes y llamativos de lo normal. Parecía como si el mismísimo infierno estuviera bailando dentro de sus ojos. El moreno mantenía una expresión ecuánime, provocando que Sirius sintiera un leve escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. El Gryffindor miraba a Amal como si fuera un desconocido, no podía creer que ese fuera el tierno y adorable moreno de hace unos días. Ahora era... era... la pesadilla reencarnada. La pesada atmósfera e _ra peor que la que sintió en el callejón. Era difícil de respirar de la terrible sensación que estaba teniendo._

La expresión corporal de Amal era el de una roca, no sabían que movimiento iba hacer, era como una mascara. Un enemigo invisible, igual de impredecible que sus golpes al igual que sus acciones.

Amal miró de arriba abajo a James. Abriendo ligeramente los ojos, pero con esa misma expresión se acercó a él con esa misma lentitud. Lo único que hizo fue una simple acción.

Ladeó la cabeza cual perro. Lo miró directamente. Como un depredador. Y esta vez abriendo desorbitadamente los sus ojos narnajas. Dando a la escena un aspecto macabro y grotesco. Una auténtica alimaña.

James sintió una fuerte sacudida recorrer todo su cuerpo. Una ola de pánico recorrió su espina dorsal. Una vocecilla interna le chillaba a todo pulmón de debía de huir de aquel lugar lo antes posible.

—Miré, pero no hubo quien me ayudara, me asombró que nadie me diera apoyo. Mi propio brazo me dio la victoria; ¡mi propia ira me sostuvo! En mi enojo pisoteé a los pueblos, y los embriagué con la copa de mi ira; hice correr su sangre sobre la tierra

Las palabras de Amal hicieron eco por todas las esquinas de los baños. Aquellas palabras se incrustaron como balas en sus pieles. Aquellas palabras definían a la perfección la situación. Aquellas palabras que sonaban como si fuera el inminente _Armagedón_. Como si fueran las últimas palabras que le envió Dios a Adam y Eva. Como si estuvieran dictando el juicio final.

Como si predijera su juicio final.

Sirius estaba aterrado, James estaba en shock. Y el resto de los leones no podían entender porque el ambiente era tan, tan, tan pesado, al punto de ser incapaces de respirar.

Amal ni se inmutó con el aspecto de Lucano. De echo, espantando aun más a los presentes, se volteó acercándose al can acariciando el lomo del animal.

—Esta vez no amigo mío… esta vez no.

Nadie quería saber que quería decir aquello.

El perro se volvió lentamente a su forma natural. Con el hórrido sonido de los huesos crujiendo para volverse a poner en su sitio.

El moreno se agachó en el cuerpo de Severus mirándolo detenidamente. Lejos de sentirse asqueado, lejos de sentir repulsión, lo cogió entre sus brazos, cargándolo como la primera vez que lo curó. Le daba igual que todo el olor y la porquería manchasen su ropa.

Miró de reojo a todos esos gusanos que se hacían llamar personas.

—El lobo no descansará hasta que todo el rebaño esté muerto.

Todos estaban estáticos, nadie se atrevía hacer ningún movimiento. Todos estaban pálidos, sin llegar a creer las amenazas del chico, sin embargo, optaron por no hablar, especialmente al ver como el Rottweiler los miraba amenazadoramente.

Inevitablemente las extrañas palabras de Amal retumbaron en las cabezas de los leones. El escalofrío que habían en lo más profundo de sus entrañas no desaparecían.

Amal los volvió a mirar y se fue por la puerta.

Sirius, por primera vez, sintió vergüenza de estar en la casa de Gryffindor. Vergüenza de ver lo que habían echo con Snape. Vergüenza de ver como las personas que tanto idolatró no eran como el pensaba. Vergüenza de ver, lo bajo que habían caído. Vergüenza… vergüenza de ellos y de si mismo.

Echó un vistazo al cuerpo de Remus. Lo miró con dolor. Ver a su amigo así no era una imagen que le gustase. Se acercó a él, lo levitó y siguió al moreno. Ignorando por completo a lo que un momento, esas personas llegaron a ser sus amigos.

—Lleva a tu amigo a la enfermería.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza

—¿Y Snape?

El moreno miró al Slytherin. Para posar segundos más tarde al animal que le acompañaba. En cuestión de segundos, una masa de carne empezó a envolver a Amal.

—No te preocupes—y en cuestión de segundos, cuando aquel amasijo inmundo de carne lo envolvió, desapareció de la estancia. Dejando a un Sirius totalmente estupefacto.

Amal apareció en su habitación, miró al Slytherin, tenía los ojos entreabiertos. Pero estaba ido, era como si su cuerpo estuviera con él, pero su mente en otro lugar. Se fue directamente al baño y metió cuidadosamente a Severus en la bañera y empezó abrir el grifo y sacar de los armarios cientos de sales y champús de baño. A medida que el agua caliente y el vapor de agua invadían el cuarto, la suciedad de Severus empezó a irse del cuerpo, más productos curativos y hiervas naturales metió en el agua. Vivar empezó a quitarle toda la ropa, cambiándolo por sales perfumadas, intentando al menos que ni el mismo notase el olor que tenía anteriormente. Agarró un taburete y empezó a pasar una esponja por su pálido cuerpo, tratando de limpiar cualquier vestigio de suciedad.

Amal pegó un suave silbido y todas las criaturas que habían sido construidas a través de la mecánica hicieron acto de presencia. Con la araña, hizo que construyera unos hilos dándole varias hojas de centella asiática nque se irían fusionando con la piel. Con las mantis, se fueron a la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo de Severus quitándole con un detalle rozando lo obsesivo cada fragmento de cristal que se le había incrustado por los golpes propinados por aquellas bestias. Y con una aguja, y el hilo proporcionado por la araña mecánica fue cosiendo, como quien teje cada herida abierta del muchacho.

Amal no quería pensar en nada en aquel momento, de lo contrario perdería los estribos y el resultado sería catastrófico. Lo único que hacía que no perdiera los nervios era imaginarse a todo Hogwarts ardiendo, con todos sus integrantes. Eso lograba calmarlo, imaginarse a aquellos demonios empalados y torturados como _la Peste Negra_ solía hacer a sus víctimas. Vivar miró el rostro hinchado de Severus. Realmente se habían ensañado con él. Tenía la ceja partida, al igual que el labio y el pómulo. Pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba. No eran las heridas, si no su estado psicológico. Sabía a ciencia cierta, que el chico sabía defenderse y que sabía desenvolverse de muchas situaciones... pero lo que le había ocurrido... aquello no tenía perdón.

Y ese tal James... Oh, el había desatado una bestia interior que siempre luchó por contener. Pero ahora… no, esta vez, no contendría a esa bestia feroz.

Esta vez, la alimentaría .

Esos bastardos habían entrado en un campo totalmente desconocido, un campo donde nadie salía con vida. Ya era hora que tomara cartas sobre el asunto. Severus se había vuelto una persona imprescindible para él, y no iba a tolerar que lo hicieran daño.

Severus seguía en estado de shock, tenía la misma expresión que entes, una vacía, una mirada carente de emociones. Amal estaba abrumado, no sabía que hacer para que volviera en si. Suspiró consternado. Verlo así…. Hacía que algo en lo más profundo de su ser se revolviera como una bestia sedienta de sangre. Tragó con fuerza.

" _No_ _lo hagas estúpido imbécil"_

Pasó con suavidad y con mimo la esponja por el pálido brazo de Severus. Viendo la exagerada cantidad de contusiones que tenía, ahora simplemente eran manchas rojizas, pero con el pasar de los días se volverían hematomas muy serios y dolorosos.

Miró el vientre, ligeramente hinchado. Aquello era preocupante, rezaría para que solo fuera una simple inflamación de los órganos y no una rotura. Sabía de antemano lo doloroso que podía llegar a ser tener una fisura en los órganos internos. Se fijó en su pierna. No tenía buena pinta, y algo le decía que aquello iría a mayores. Definitivamente su tobillo se había llevado la peor parte, no estaba del todo seguro si eso lograría recuperarse.

Miró el agua de la tina, había pasado a ser transparente a un agua sucia de color marrón. Abrió el tapón de la bañera y encendió el grifo para que volviera quedar igual de limpia y pura. Y de la nada, el agua volvió a ser igual de clara que antes. Se quedó visiblemente más aliviado al ver que Severus respiraba algo más relajado.

—¿Estás mejor?

No recibió ninguna respuesta, tan solo su respiración, pero a él no le importaba, tenía la vaga esperanza de que él estaba mejor, y eso le bastaba. Tenía que aferrarse desesperadamente a eso.

—No se que puedo traerte... mmm...—el moreno se quedó pensativo mirando al Slytherin— ¡aja! Espera aquí, ahora vuelvo.

Como si el fuera capaz de moverse.

El moreno volvió con un montón de cachivaches suyos que nadie sería capaz de identificar que diablos eran. Apagó las luces e hizo que estos levitaran sobre el aire proyectando galaxias y hermosas constelaciones, demostrando una vez más su amor hacia el cielo, con el sonido del canto de las ballenas formadas por estrellas.

—Es bonito ¿no crees?... —dijo el moreno apoyando sus codos en la tina—en mi tierra las hay de más colores y formas y se ven cien mil veces mejor.

El chico observó al Slytherin y fue un alivio ver que al menos seguía con su mirada las falsas estrellas fugaces. Estaba más tranquilo se fue a cogió el champú que dejó en el suelo y empezó a lavarle el pelo. No recibió ninguna respuesta, pero los ojos de Severus se cerraron. Aunque no supo si fue de manera instintiva o por simple placer.

—¿Sabes porque a las personas nos gusta tanto que nos toquen el pelo? Eso es debido a un tipo de célula intraepitelial cuya función se asocia a la sensación táctil, debido en parte a las microvellosidades que poseen. Su funcionamiento, sin embargo, ha sido un misterio durante mucho tiempo... a si que ya ves, al final va resultar que vamos a tener un parentesco con los perros.—acotó con humor.

Así se paso un buen rato hablando solo, diciendo a un Severus dormido las diferencias de cantos entre las ballenas jorobadas y las ballenas azules con la compañía de los cantos de las ballenas y las estrellas moviéndose de un lado a otro.

—¿Como estás?

Como era de esperar no recibió respuesta alguna, se levantó del avejentado taburete y se arrodilló al lado de la tina, apoyó sus brazos en el borde mirando fijamente al pelinegro, se odiaba a si mismo por no haber llegado a tiempo, por no haberse dado cuenta del problema, por no haber podido cortar de raíz lo sucedido. Algo, muy dentro de e´l se revolvía. Sentía dolor, como si fuera a él, a quien habían humillado.

Habría pagado toda una fortuna si hubiera podido cambiarse en su lugar.

Dejando esos pensamientos aparte, empezó a sentirse algo cansado, los nervios y la preocupación le habían absorbido todas sus energías, sumando que no se encontraba precisamente dispuesto a arrasar con todo. Estaba realmente débil, pero la imagen latente de Severus… Tenía que curarlo, no podía permitirse el lujo de perder a ese chico. Aunque más que poder, no quería. Ya había perdido a personas preciadas a lo largo de su vida.

—No me iré ¿de acuerdo? me quedaré aquí. Viviré aquí… para tí. Solo para tí— susurró con secretismo—nunca me iré. Cumpliré con tus deseos… me quedaré—murmuró para si mismo—solo para tí—finalizó quedándose profundamente dormido.

XXX

Severus abrió los ojos con una dolorosa lentitud, los recuerdos del baño le habían despertado como un balde de agua fría. Miró con cierta pereza la tina, curiosamente estaba bastante caliente, lo suficiente para que no tuviera frio y lo suficiente para que no se desmayara. El cuerpo le dolía a horrores, especialmente el estómago. Con clara dificultad miró al moreno que dormía plácidamente el el borde de la bañera. Estaba seguro que con esa postura, iba a tener una buena tortícolis. Pero hubo algo que lo llamó especialmente la atención. Parecía como si el hubiese estado llorando. Los recuerdos le vinieron de golpe, especialmente lo que hizo Amal… sobre todo, lo que le dijo, lo que le prometió en medio de un arrebato de desesperación.

El Slytherin era consciente de todo lo que le había pasado, simplemente necesitó en aquel momento un bloqueo mental.

Miró sus brazos, todas sus heridas habían sido cosidas, incluso las más pequeñas.

Severus tocó su rostro, haciendo que el chico despertara por el ruido de las gotas del agua cayendo como suaves cascabeles.

Amal se enderezó de aquella incomoda postura, quedándose arrodillado ante él. Sin embargo, hubo algo que alertó al Slytherin, los hombros del moreno empezaron a temblar, no podía ver su expresión por culpa del flequillo que llevaba.

—Lo siento— la voz quebrada le indicaba que efectivamente había llorado por largo tiempo— lo siento... no pude llegar a tiempo.— el mecánico alzó su rostro, dejando al Slytherin totalmente perplejo.

Amal estaba llorando como un bebé. Gimoteando sin parar.

—Llegué tarde y no pude hacer nada... nada— bajó la cabeza, mientras se agarraba de los pelos—perdón, perdón... ni si quiera fui capaz de protegerte... perdón, perdón—El corazón del pelinegro se le paralizó por unos instantes, el estaba llorando por _su_ causa. Él, un chico que no tenía motivos para estar con él... y sin embargo ahí estaba.—si tan solo hubiese llegado antes... por mi culpa, por mi culpa.

Severus negó con la cabeza, el no tenía la culpa de nada, no tenía porque llorar, había venido a ayudarlo, a consolarlo, eso era suficiente para el.

Aunque el trataba de hacerle entender que el estaba bien, él no paraba de gimotear. Jamás le había visto así de destrozado, con los ojos vidriosos, con las mejillas rojas y húmedas de las lágrimas, los labios ligeramente hinchados de tanto morderlos del nerviosismo.

—Estoy bien— pese a las tranquilizadoras palabras de Severus, el moreno seguía inquieto, y por ende las lagrimas no paraban de caer de sus ojos. El pelinegro dejó caer sus brazos en el bordillo de la tina, haciendo que Amal siguiera con total atención sus movimientos—deja de llorar. Si ya eres feo, peor aún si lloras.

—Lo siento— se disculpó el moreno mientras trataba de contener inútilemente su dolor a modo de lágrimas.

Severus negó con la cabeza, haciendo un leve esfuerzo e ignorando el dolor que le suponía moverse, no recordaba que sus brazos fueran tan pesados, pero incluso con esas logró llevar sus manos al pelo de Amal mientras lo acariciaba con lentitud.

—Deja de disculparte.

Pese a esa respuesta, Amal se sobresaltó aun más.

—¡Yo debí de haber estado ahí! ¡si yo... tan solo hubiese sido más listo esto no habría pasado!... realmente soy idiota... debí de darme cuenta.—Severus se sorprendía lo rápido que se deprimía Amal. — no puedo evitarlo... yo... yo...— la sonrisa rota de Amal no le auguraba nada bueno—soy un inútil incapaz de proteger a la persona que… que… —inmediatamente el moreno cerró la boca. Mirando a las baldosas blancas del suelo con nerviosismo.—perdón... lo siento. Lo siento. Perdón… yo… tenía que protegerte… debía…

Severus hizo un gesto con la mano, haciendo que callara en el acto.

—Perdón—dijo entre sollozos tratando de controlar como podía sus lágrimas.

—Acércate

Amal lo miró confundido, pese a los movimientos perezosos de Severus sintió como sus palabras seguían siendo de fuertes como siempre lo fueron.

—¿Ocurrió algo? ¿te duele alguna parte de… ?

El chico no llegó a terminar la frase.

Unos labios calientes se asentaron en contra de su voluntad. Severus se quedó inmóvil por un momento, dando a Amal la oportunidad para rechazarlo. Cuando no lo hizo, empezó a mover los labios profundizando suave y gradualmente el beso. Con lentitud, disfrutando ese pequeño e íntimo momento. Amal respondió lentamente a medida que su mente se esforzaba para entender que eso estaba ocurriendo de verdad. Durante unos segundos pensó que estaba alucinando, que aquello era una increíble y realista alucinación. Pero Severus realmente lo besaba. Sus labios eran gélidos como los tímpanos de hielo que asolaban en las noches invernales de Hogwarts. Pero, de alguna forma, eran paradójicamente cálidos.

Su mente se vació de todo pensamiento coherente centrándose únicamente en la boca que trabajaba diligentemente contra la suya.

El moreno dejó escapar un suave gemido. Mientras que Severus arremetió con más fuerza en su boca, fuerza, que ni el mismo sabía de donde la había sacado.

De una manera casi dolorosa. Pasó la lengua en la costura de los labios del moreno y su lengua se le concedió fácil acceso. Con impaciencia, y quizás con salvajismo, Severus profundizó su lengua en la boca de Amal, deleitándose cuando el moreno respondió entrelazándolo sin ningún problema, puede que con algo de timidez, pero respondiendo. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando sus manos se movieron para enredarse en el cabello de Amal, tratando de tirar hacia él aún mas cerca si es que se podía.

El beso continuó, Amal sintió que se ahogaba en las sensaciones que él evocaba. Su cuerpo estaba completamente despierto y sus manos tocaban con delicadeza el rostro húmedo de Severus. Pasados los segundos, Amal se retiró muy ligeramente para recuperar el aliento. Jadeando como quien hacía una larga maratón. Se sentía borracho, a merced del joven Slytherin y cuando Severus lo miró fijamente. Casi impasible. Se inclinó para presionar un último beso a los labios. Dejando a modo de mensaje que no era un simple desliz. Que aquello había sido intencionado.

Y vaya que así había sido.

—¿Que significa esto?

Severus sonrió por primera vez.

Aquello era una pregunta estúpida.

* * *

 _Nota del fic._

 _Miré, pero no hubo quien me ayudara, me asombró que nadie me diera apoyo. Mi propio brazo me dio la victoria; ¡mi propia ira me sostuvo! En mi enojo pisoteé a los pueblos, y los embriagué con la copa de mi ira; hice correr su sangre sobre la tierra_ **(Isaías 63 NVI )**

* * *

N/T: Por favor, comentad, me gustaría saber que opináis al respecto. Me ha costado muchísimo escribir este capítulo, asi que apreciaría mucho que gastaseis un poco de vuestro tiempo en escribir algún comentario.


	21. Capítulo 21: Roce de almas

_"No susurraste en mi oído, lo hiciste en mi alma. No besaste mis labios, besaste mi alma."_

Judy Garland.

* * *

Capítulo 21: Roce de almas.

Severus fue abriendo los ojos con cierta pereza, ya de por si le costaba despegar sus parpados por el dolor que le causaba realizar esa simple acción. Con el sueño pegado a sus ojos, muy lentamente comenzó a abrir los párpados. Aunque, el verdadero motivo de su prematuro despertar fue los recuerdos del baño. No le gustaba sentirse así, no quería admitir que el acontecimiento que había vivido en los baños del este le estaban afectando más de lo que él quería. Y odiaba que fuera así. Con todo lo que había llevado a sus espaldas por tantos largos años… y dejar que aquello lo alterara.

Más que molesto.

Una punzada de dolor caló su pecho. El ver ahí a Lily, en silencio. Viendo lo que le estaban haciendo, sin hacer nada. Paralizada, sin tan siquiera gritar. Sin molestarse en aclarar lo que realmente sucedió. Sin desvelar la cruda realidad. Haciendo creer que a todos que él le había forzado a mantener relaciones... Solo de pensarlo su alma se rompía en dos.

 _"_ _ _Violar__ _"_ pensó con ira. El jamás haría algo tan cobarde como eso, el jamás sería como el puerco de su padre. Jamás tocaría de esa manera tan sucia a una mujer. Y sin embargo, el simple hecho de haberse cruzado con aquella pelirroja y tener mala fama por ser de Slytherin ya le catalogaban como un animal desgraciado capaz de hacer semejante vejación... a veces pensaba en que parte los Gryffindors se diferenciaba de ellos. Cuando los propios leones actuaban igual que ellos bajo otra ideología. Eran tan patéticos, echándose flores así mismo, alardeando de ser gente de honor y con un pragmatismo incorruptible… y ahí estaban, hechizando a un alumno, amordazándolo, inmovilizándolo, golpeándolo hasta la inconsciencia. Y para más Inri, el propio James Potter lanzó un hechizo desmallador al que era su mejor amigo.

Dos caras de una misma moneda.

Sin embargo, había dudas que asaltaban en su mente. ¿Que pasaría ahora?, definitivamente la amistad que tuvo alguna vez con Lily se esfumó en cuestión de segundos... y de la peor manera posible.

¿Por qué?, ¿por que le hizo Lily todo esto? ¿a qué precio?, ¿mereció la pena? Ya no sabía ni que pensar, era una mezcla amarga y dolorosa. Saber que aquella pelirroja que lo ayudaba a seguir día a día en aquella espantosa familia, se había convertido en su peor pesadilla. Aquella chica a la que tanto amó le dió las espaldas por un tonto impulso que tuvo. Ahora ¿que le quedaba? No se sentía con fuerzas para volver a confiar en alguien ¿como saber si le iban a volver a traicionar? Tenía miedo, miedo de que le volvieran a hacerle tanto daño. Tenía el alma llena de cicatrices, llena de heridas que faltaban por curar, y justo, cuando empezaba a poner orden en su vida, se la destrozaban en cuestión de segundos. Esa sensación de traición no se le iba de su cuerpo. El silencio de aquella chica, su mirada…

Ese beso de Judas.

Y lo que era peor, los que vinieron a protegerlos fueron precisamente las personas que más detestaba. Sirius Black. ¿Que diablos hacía ahí? ¿por qué supo donde se encontraba? ¿que quisó decir Amal con que había cumplido? ¿que diablos era el perro? Y Amal… Merlín, ¿porque diantres tenía que ser __muggle__? Bufó para sus adentros. No sabía si ese sentimiento que tenía era por su procedencia, o por el modo tan vulnerable que le encontró. De igual forma, ya lo hablaron en su momento, el podía ignorar su procedencia, podía ignorar que era lo que más detestaba. Pero ahora… ¿podría hacerlo?

Demasiadas preguntas para tan pocas respuestas.

No entendía porqué, de entre todos los alumnos que había en Hogwarts se querría preocupar tanto por él. ¿quería algo de el? ¿era un simple juguete? O ¿tal vez un simple capricho? ¿querría algún tipo de información? ¿que era? El sabía que el no era esa clase de persona. No tenía esa clase de superficialidad. No tenía ese tipo de mente pobre y carente de inteligencia. Él se fijaba en algo que muy pocos hacían. El miraba, escarbaba bajo la piel, bajo el alma. Sabía desnudar a cualquier persona, sabía como hacer que cualquier persona revelase hasta sus más sucios secretos.

Muy bien sabía que Amal era diferente, pero no podía evitar que el miedo a ser traicionado de esa manera nublara su juicio.

Exhaló con cierta lentitud, casi como si estuviera conteniendo el aire. Miró de un lado a otro para descubrir que, de alguna forma había acabado en la cama, con un pijama blanco y con cientos de vendas y tiritas. No sabía si era de día o de noche. Las ventanas estaban totalmente cerradas y la única luz que había eran las galaxias proyectadas del mecánico.

Un atisbo de ilusión surgió en su mente. Amal… realmente cuidaba los detalles. Había una estela azulada en toda la oscura habitación, cientos y cientos de galaxias se desplazaban con lentitud. Como si el tiempo les perteneciera. Parecía que el propio Severus fuera el señor del tiempo, el señor de la energía cósmica observando a todo y a todos desde su altar de las estrellas, algo… que ni los mejores filósofos de todos los tiempos lograrían entender. Una cantata al poder divino y absoluto.

Como si el fuera un Dios.

Como si estuviera echo para él. Su alma, de alguna forma, pareció calmar su inquietud al ver como un niño soñador aquel tipo de magia. Sin embargo, cuando se giró de la cama vio que no había nadie, un vacío en aquella colcha que tantos secretos había guardado.

Estaba decepcionado.

No recordaba en que momento se había quedado dormido, ni en que momento le habían traído a la cama, tampoco es que le importase.

En ese momento los recuerdos le vinieron de golpe. Había besado a Amal… precisamente lo que el odiaba, la representación de su mayor desprecio echo carne… Bajo otras circunstancias, probablemente se habría tachado de loco o que, teniendo en cuenta la situación, había perdido los estribos. Peor no era el caso, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Incluso, sintióun ligero cosquilleo que renacía de sus labios. No estaba del todo seguro como debía catalogar aquel beso. Fue violento, cargado de torpeza y desesperación… pero oh, cuanta carga emocional, cuantas palabras habían sido calladas en aquel furibundo acto de deseo. Aunque, probablemente lo que más le gustase fuera las expresiones que Amal le evocó… sus motivos. El ver que lloraba por él, ¡por él! Como si fuera a Amal quien le hubiese hecho daño. Como si hubiesen sido a él quien había sufrido semejante humillación. Esa mirada desesperada por la agonía sufrida por el Slytherin. El modo en que se culpaba… Su trémula mirada, centelleante, límpida, acuosa por las lágrimas. Sus labios temblorosos y sus mejillas húmedas... oh, aquellas lágrimas. Aquello había sido el principal detonante, las mejillas brillantes junto a los ojos vidriosos. Esa expresión había despertado partes de su cuerpo que no creyó que despertarían por eso.

Claramente iba a repetirlo y daba igual cuantas veces fueran.

Ese __muggle__ permaneciera a su lado, aunque tuviera que atarlo con cadenas. Aunque tuviera que hechizarlo.

Lo que ahora rondaba en su mente, era un duda considerable. ¿Que pasaría ahora? ¿el moreno lo rechazaría? ¿pondría alguna excusa? ¿que sería de él? Aquel beso no había sido un impulso. Después de lo que pasó en los baños… ahora más que nunca sabía que el _Squib_ tenía que pertenecerle. Y no podía haber un no como respuesta.

Se enderezó de la cama, sacando los pies de la caliente manta. Miró conmocionado su tobillo, que tan solo de ver el color ya le daban a cualquiera ganas de vomitar. Lo más inteligente sería no forzar su pie.

—¿Severus?— la voz de Amal se pudo escuchar desde el otro lado de la puerta. Por un segundo, tuvo el impulso de ir hacia él, pero tal como tenía el pie, era mejor no hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió, dejando entre ver la silueta de Amal.

—¿Te molesto si doy la luz?— pese a la oscuridad que había, la suave luz que emanaban las falsas estrellas era suficiente para poder ver que Severus negaba con la cabeza.

Al prender la luz, desapareció por completo las constelaciones… pero lo que si hizo que se sorprendiera fue ver el cambio tan radical que había echo el mecánico con sus ropas. Lejos de ponerse las típicas camisetas holgadas y los pantalones usados que daban ganas de tirarlos. Ahora se habían vuelto en ropas totalmente elegantes.

No era nada del otro mundo, llevaba un simple jersey negro de cuello alto y unos simples pantalones negros bien planchados. Pero de alguna forma el cambio tan drástico resultaba irremediablemente impactante. Y aquellas ropas negras enmarcaba su figura de una manera sobria y austera. Ya de por si era alto, pero aquella ropa, daba la sensación de alguien distinguido, las mangas del jersey resaltando sus delgados brazos pero de una forma refinada. Los pantalones de tela negra ajustándose lo necesario en sus piernas. Los zapatos de cuero negros, haciéndolo parecer un mago de pura sangre, los guantes de cuero del mismo color y el pelo, que siempre iba despeinado lo había cambiado por uno mas acorde a su ropaje. Estaba echado hacia atrás, dejando a la vista todo su rostro. Aquel simple cambio, había conseguido que incluso su cicatriz, resultara aún más amenazadora. Incluso, en su mente, no pudo pensar que hasta un mortífago temblaría ente su mera presencia.

Cuanto poder.

—¿Ocurre algo?— la forma en la que Amal había echo la pregunta era tan inocente que le resultaba difícil de comprender porque Severus tenía esa expresión de sorpresa en la cara.

—Estás... diferente—dijo finalmente tras un largo e incómodo silencio.

Amal lo miró con cierta inquietud.

—Bueno...— el moreno se rascó la nuca con cierto nerviosismo— digamos que e decidido poner las cartas sobre la mesa—No entendió a que se refería con eso, pero tampoco preguntó. Amal se acercó a la cama y frunció en ceño.—deberías de estar tumbado, y por favor no trates de pisar, podría ser fatal para tí.

—¿Que hora es?— preguntó Severus.

Amal se quedó pensativo y rebuscó en su bolsillo. Sacó un pequeño reloj de cadena y entrecerró los ojos con un evidente cansancio.

—Las cinco y media de la mañana—bostezó con claro sueño.

Aquello debía de ser una broma ¿entonces porque diantres Amal estaba despierto?, y más importante ¿porque estaba vestido así por el castillo por la noche?… A esas horas.

—¿Que haces despiertos y vestido así en mitad de la noche?

El moreno ladeó la cabeza como un perro.

—Estuve hablando con el viejo, como se llamaba… —Amal trató de hacer memoria inútilmente— Angus... no, Arthur... Argus…

—¿Albus Dumbledore?

—¡El mismo!—exclamó Amal.

Severus trató de no tener en cuenta de que el moreno era incapaz de acordarse del nombre del mago que le dio el trabajo como mecánico.

—El caso es que fuí a hablar con él, le pedí que te diera una excedencia de varias semanas. Las heridas que tienes tardan en curarse y la enfermera no tenía mucha idea de como curar heridas de este tipo… en fín—suspiró mientras empezaba a rebuscar, lo que Severus supuso que serian pociones— Que el viejo, quería hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo. Así que le dije: " _ _Viejo, creo que un bombazo como este caso sería mala fama para el colegio, si no quieres ser el centro de atención de la prensa vas a tener que escuchar mi petición__ _."._.. y así... no se porque, pero le noté enfadado... a saber porque sera.—musitó el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

Severus no podía terminar de creer lo que estaba escuchando, Amal estaba como una verdadera regadera.

—¿Eres consciente de que acababas de chantajear al mago mas poderoso de este siglo?—interrogó el Slytherin con incredulidad.

Amal lo miró por unos segundos, como si el hecho de que se lo dijeran fuera una verdadera sorpresa.

—Hombre, pensándolo así...—la expresión de pura mansedumbre se fue tornando a una más asustada, al darse cuenta de que en efecto, eso había sido un chantaje— no iré a cárcel por esto ¿no?

Severus quería darse una palmada contra la cara. Por el amor de Merlín, no sabía si ese chico era increíblemente estúpido o si era un condenado genio... puede que un poco de ambas cosas. Trataba de procesar en su mente, que un simple __muggle__ había chantajeado inconsciente a ese mago que luchó contra Grindelwall (al que derrotó). Wow, eso era digno de recordar. Por un lado tampoco le sorprendía que el director quisiera tapar algo como eso, si durante siete largos años lo había echo... ¿porque no seguir haciéndolo?

—¿Hay algo que te moleste?— preguntó de repente el mecánico al ver el rostro inescrutable del Slytherin.

La verdad era que sí. Severus se mosqueó, Amal estaba actuando de forma normal. No sabía del todo como una persona tenía que actuar bajo esas circunstancias pero... Era como... si el beso jamas hubiese existido. Y aquello lo estaba molestando.

—¿Podrías acercarte?

Amal no entendía nada, ni el porque ese cambio tan brusco de humor. Pese a tener esas dudas rondando en su cabeza obedeció el mandato de Severus.

—¿Te duele el cuello? ¿necesitas que acomode...?—no llegó a terminar la frase por el simple echo de que el Slytherin había tirado del brazo lanzándolo contra un lado de la cama. Severus, ignorando el fuerte dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo se puso encima del moreno. Apoyó sus maltratados brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Amal, denegándole cualquier huida. Muy bien sabía que si el moreno si quería, podía escapar. Pero tal como tenía el joven Slytherin los brazos, sabía con certeza que no lo tocaría e insluso, no se movería de su sitio.

Severus se inclinó para besarlo. Lamió sus labios, y sin permiso alguno entró en la boca de Amal con cierta desesperación. No dejándole ni un solo segundo para que recobrara cualquier pensamiento coherente. Dejó que sus dientes mordieran con cierta violencia los labios del moreno, casi como si quisiera hacerle daño con la mera intención de hacerle ver que sus sentimientos eran reales. No había respuesta alguna en Amal y aquello lo estaba alarmando ¿acaso había sido un sueño? ¿una simple alucinación?, ¿acaso esas maravillosas sensaciones, habían sido producto de su cabeza?, con todos esos líos en el cabeza desaparecieron cuando sintió que le tocaban el pelo para acercarlo aún más para profundizar el beso. Aunque Amal estaba respondiendo de una forma algo más cohibido y tímido no tuvo problemas en entrelazar sus lenguas, creando un baile húmedo y diligente, cargado de un profundo romanticismo, pese a los actos torpes y desenfrenados de quellos dos chicos. Ignorando que necesitaban el aire en sus pulmones, ambos siguieron entregándose en besos calientes. Severus notaba como el oxígeno iba desapareciendo, pero no le importó, como si se tenía que desmayar el pleno frensí. Sintiendo como una agradable corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo, optó por dejar de hacer algo tan estúpido como pensar. Especialmente cuando notó que las manos del mecánico se enredaban libremente en el cabello azabache del Slytherin.

Y aquello le encantaba.

En la habitación solo se pudo oir una sola cosa.

Los casi inaudíbles gemidos de Amal hicieron eco por cada parámetro de su cerebro cuando una mano se adentró sin permiso alguno en el jersey negro, tocando con gentileza su estómago.

Severus se alejó un poco de Amal. Viendo como el moreno cerraba los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones. Severus sintió algo similar. Su propia magia se estaba liberando de su cuerpo, envolviendo a ambos en una extraña sensación de placer.

Era todo lo que podía desear. Pese a la piel arcillosa del chico, se podía notar perfectamente el fuerte rubor que tenía en sus mejillas, haciéndolo totalmente deseable. Sus ojos naranjas, humedeciéndose a medida que pasaban los segundos. Hacía que Severus tuviera que forzarse a si mismo en no perder los estribos. Aquella imagen, aquel cúmulo de sensaciones... ¿era Amal consciente de lo que le provocaba? De algún modo, el quería mas, quería tocarlo más, quería hacerle gritar, quería… quería… ¿pero qué? ¿porque a pesar de estar tocándolo quería llegar aún más profundo? Sentía que quería algo más... ¿pero el qué? Severus dejó de pensar, cuanto más pensaba, más tiempo perdía. Le quitó el jersey y la camiseta. Quedándose estático, mirándolo fijamente.

Las heridas que abarcaba el cuerpo del moreno eran desagradables. Las hendiduras que tenía en la piel, las quemaduras que lo habían derretido como si fuera de cera. Esos aberrantes cortes que hacían que a cualquiera se le revolviera el estómago. Sin embargo, se sintió tranquilo. Aquellas heridas lo hacían hermoso a su manera. Era igual que él. Un caballo herido, acostumbrado a las batallas de aquellas bestias que se hacían llamar hombres.

Severus miró por unos largos segundos los ojos naranjas del moreno… cielo santo, ahora entendía aquel dicho que la mirada era las puertas del alma… cuantas emociones abarcaba ese extraño chico.

Las manos del Slytherin empezaron a navegar por su cuerpo, demostrando a Amal el poco interés que tenía hacia sus cicatrices. Dejó que las yemas de sus dedos pasearan libremente por sus heridas, un baile en honor a un rey. Un vals para hacer de algo tan grotesco como un maltrato algo hermoso y bello. Como quién encuentra la belleza en lo feo. Como quien teme a la muerte y se enamora de ella. Severus se inclinó para volver a besarlo, pasando su lengua por sus labios. Tan… caliente, casi se podía quemar por el hecho de besarlo, sin embargo, pese a esa sensación logró provocar que Amal intentara inútilmente acallar sus gemidos. Algo orgulloso, mordió con algo de fuerza el labio inferior del chico.

Eso era lo que el quería, que Amal fuera el único al que le podía otorgar esos sentimientos y gemidos. Solo él podía ser testigo de ellos, nadie mas que él.

Con la mirada de un lobo hambriento empezó a morder su cuello, mientras le iba bajando poco a poco los pantalones.

Estaba seguro de que no era el único al que le dolían la entrepierna.

Sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho, como un potro salvaje corriendo por primera vez después de años en cautiverio. Como si volviera a respirar. Una extraña sensación que hasta tratar de describirlo con las palabras resultaría un insulto para esa sensación.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que lo paró, algo que lo dejó totalmente estático. Como si ese mismo potro se diera cuenta de que tenía una soga en el cuello, que al fin y al cabo, seguía atado a aquella estaca que tantos años le quitó.

No entendía el porqué, pero la cabellera de Lily apareció como una bala en su cabeza ¿porque le pasaba eso? ¿no podía ni siquiera deshacerse de ella cuando empezaba a ser feliz? Al mirar a Amal expectante ante toda la situación que el había creado se quedó inmóvil, casi con miedo a decepcionarle, no solo a él, si no así mismo. Ya le había bajado ligeramente los pantalones... pero no se atrevía a ir más allá de eso. Amal no se lo merecía y menos aún, si todavía había rastros de los recuerdos de Evans.

Amal lo miró sorprendido por unos segundos, pero al entender que fue lo que le había echo pararse rió suavemente desconcertando al Slytherin.

—No te preocupes por esto, sabrás cómo hacerlo cuando llegue el momento— dijo el moreno mientras sonreía aún mas por el desconcierto de Severus.

Si alguien viera, el modo en que se humanizó la mirada del Slytjerin muchos habrían creído de la situación un simple y bien trabajado engaño.

El modo en que Amal lo consolaba, el modo en que aquel chico era capaz de entenderle sin tan siquiera decir una sola palabra. El modo en que entendía el lenguaje de sus miradas. La forma… la forma en que sentía que lo mimaba con sus actos, cargado de un profundo romanticismo. Como si fuera el bálsamo absoluto para su alma. El modo en que lo desnudaba de una forma tierna y gentil.

Era como si el fuese un jarrón de valor incalculable y lo hubiesen tirado por otro, aún con sus añicos, que no valían nada. Amal vino a él como un restaurador y con paciencia, ternura y entrega había pegado cada parte que le habían roto. Esa sensación, la notó.

Se sentía tan amado.

—¿No te importa esperar?

Amal lo miró con tanto cariño, que hizo que el corazón de Severus se le paralizara por un momento.

—Cualquier cosa que hagas estará bien para mi.

Aquellas palabras, aquellas simples palabras fueron suficiente para entender que Amal era alguien muy especial, y que por ello, había que cuidarlo y mantenerlo a su lado.

Tal vez era eso, el echo de que Amal siempre iba dos pasos por delante. Siempre preocupándose por él, siempre poniéndole a él primero, mimándolo a su manera, demostrándole la importancia que tenía. Diablos, no podía contra él. Jamás se habían preocupado de esa forma, jamás le habían prestado tanta atención.

Amal lo trataba con el respeto que merecía.

—¿Dije algo raro?

Severus negó con la cabeza. Le gustaba. No, era algo más profundo que ni el mismo se atrevía a mirar, esa era la realidad. Resultaba irónico, pero por alguna razón, estar con Amal. Darle esos besos, esas caricias... le resultaba natural, era como si el propio cuerpo le exigía estar con él.

Sin embargo, también tenía miedo. Ya le habían hecho mucho daño. Lily se había encargado de demostrárselo mintiendo sobre él y destrozando la amistad que tenían. James la alejo de él, cambiando totalmente su personalidad, y esta vez, no iba a permitir que volviera a pasar lo mismo.

—¿Que significo para ti?—Aquella pregunta le tomó desprevenido al moreno, que se enderezó de la cama con clara sorpresa en su cara.

Amal lo sujetó del brazo con firmeza.

—Tú logras calmar esos demonios internos que tengo—hizo una breve pausa, mirando intensamente a los ojos de negros de Severus— Tu presencia me da la paz que tanto anhelaba buscar.—cogió la muñeca del Slytherin y se la llevo a su rostro, envolviéndose en ella. Casi como si fuera su último aliento de oxígeno—simplemente tu mera existencia me resulta necesaria para vivir.

La forma en la que lo miraba, como si el realmente fuera su vivir, como si en verdad fuera su oxígeno. Como la inspiración necesaria de Beatriz a Dante. Como un pintor y sus obras. Como Shakespeare y sus novelas. Como el escritor y su imaginación. Aquello lo paralizó ¿Los sentimientos de Amal eran reales? Desde luego, aquello era una declaración en toda regla. Severus miró fijamente a los ojos naranjas del moreno, era imposible no perderse en esos remolinos hipnotizantes de fuego. Sabía que decía la verdad, sus ojos eran cristalinos como sus intenciones. Y la verdad fuera dicha, le gusto oír aquello, sabía a ciencia cierta que Amal no era de decir palabras bonitas y no cumplirlas... mas bien era todo lo contrario.

Severus no supo decir, era uno de esos momentos en los que se había quedado sin habla.

—Soy consciente de que todavía estas enamorado de esa chica.—Para su desgracia, no pudo negarse. Era verdad, todavía estaba enamorado de Lily. Pero no de la forma que el creía. Y quería hacérselo entender.

—No es como tu… —

—Te enamoraste de lo que ella te hizo creer, te enamoraste de su falsa personalidad...—habló con tranquilidad y con seguridad— se que tardaras en deshacerte de todo los sentimientos que ella te introdujo...—vio un atisbo similar a la culpabilidad en los ojos negros de Severus— pero no te preocupes, te esperare.

¿Porque tenía esa mezcla tan agridulce en sus venas? Ese chico era consciente de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, de sus sentimientos, pese haber sido él quién empezó todo y sin embargo, ahí estaba él. Diciéndole que no pasaba nada porque tuviera todavía sentimientos hacia la pelirroja. Diciéndole que lo esperaría complacientemente.

Como un perro fiel.

Irónicamente aquel insulto resultó ser más realista de lo que el había llegado a imaginar.

Severus tenía la mirada perdida. ¿que tenía que hacer para tenerlo a su lado? ¿que tenía que hacer para no perderlo? Dejó que su cabeza se apoyara en el hombro de Amal.

Se aborrecía a si mismo por tener todavía esos desagradables sentimientos hacia Lily, quería arrancárselos y poder estar libremente con Amal. Quería besarlo cuantas veces quisiera sin que la pelirroja viniera a su mente. Amal no se merecía estar con alguien que no se había desprendido de ese tipo de recuerdos.

Pese a ello, el mejor consuelo fue recibir los cálidos brazos de Amal rodeándole la espalda y atrayéndolo hacia él, y tumbándolo a un lado de la cama con cuidado.

—¿No te lo e dicho? esperaré todo lo que haga falta. No te presiones, algo como eso lleva su tiempo.—dijo con lentitud— yo estaré ahí para lo que necesites y por favor, recuerda esto...—dio un casto beso en la cabeza del chico— No tienes la culpa.

Severus negó con la cabeza, si, ya lo había podido observar con sus propios ojos. Pero por un lado no podía evitar tener ese pensamiento en la cabeza.

—¿Porque no vas a dormir?,— la expresión de Amal era prácticamente una de pura sorpresa—no es como si tuvieras que arreglar algo.

El moreno frunció en morro, quedándose pensativo.

—Bueno, tendré que irme sobre el medio día,.

—¿Y eso?—interrogó el muchacho.

Amal sonrió de oreja o oreja, demostrando un brillo absoluto de felicidad en sus ojos.

—E hecho un experimento, y quiero ver como va—dió una ancha sonrisa a Severus— digamos que quiero probar una nueva cerradura en los baños, además a esa hora en cuando menos gentío hay. —dijo aquello último con un repentino bostezo.

—¿Y no sería mejor, dormir hasta esa hora?

Amal asintió con la cabeza.

—Si, la verdad es que tienes razón— el moreno estiro sus músculos, mientras soltaba un suspiro contenido.—por alguna razón estoy agotadísimo.

Severus miró atentamente todos los movimientos de Amal, pese a ser de complexión delgada, estaba seguro que no tendría problemas en derribar a cualquier alumno de Hogwarts.

Amal se levantó de la cama.

—¿ A donde vas?

—Mmm, a dormir en el sofá.—respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Severus enarcó una ceja. No sabía como decirle que no quería que se marchara de la habitación. Aunque, él moreno supo descifrar que era lo que quería… como siempre.

—Si no duermo contigo es porque quiero dejar tu espacio personal, no soy quien para invadirlo... Quiero que te sientas libre y cómodo, no quiero que te fuerces en hacer algo que no deseas.—Una vez más, Amal le demostraba lo especial que era. Siempre pensando en como estaría en su lugar, siempre pensando en su comodidad a costa de la suya—te pregunto esto ahora, ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? Independientemente de la respuesta no me ofenderé con ninguna de ellas.

Severus se quedó en silencio, pero sus ojos pedían a voz en grito; _"_ _Quédate_ _"._

No fue necesario nada más. Amal sonrió con esa expresión pacifica de costumbre, abrió la cama y se metió en ella. Severus mantuvo ese rostro inescrutable, pero el tener ahí a Amal de alguna forma lo reconfortaba, se sentía a su manera protegido. Tenía la sensación de que las pesadillas no vovlerían. Era cálido, todo en el era así. Pese a ser de mundos completamente diferentes, de alguna forma se entendían como individuos. Y también, dormir con el moreno, le aseguraba dulces sueños. Sin pesadillas, sin recuerdos.

Sin dolor.


	22. Capítulo 22: Humillación

_"No es venganza, es la ley de Newton; para cada rección hay una acción."_

Anónimo

* * *

Capítulo 22: Humillación

James estaba corriendo en el verde césped del lugar, pero como su formal animal. Un hermoso y elegante venado castaño. Desprendía grandiosidad fuera donde fuera. Caminó hacia el lago que había en el bosque prohibido. La elegancia con la que se movía era digno de ser retratado por reyes. Miró su reflejo en el agua cristalina.

Era grandioso, no había nada que lo echara hacia atrás. Retratado como un ser magnífico, dibujado en las antiguas heráldicas medievales, símbolo del Dios de la religión cristiana. En efecto… todo un Dios. Siempre salió invicto en cualquier duelo.

No por mucho tiempo.

Magnificó las vistas que tenía, el día era ligeramente nublado, pero con los rayos del sol necesario para considerarlos como una buena mañana. Los animales iban y venían de un lugar a otro. Creando un ruido perfecto y armonioso. Todo en si parecía que estuviese en el mismísimo paraíso.

Volvió a inclinar su cabeza para volver a beber agua. Y por alguna razón recordó lo que hizo en los baños, no se arrepentía en absoluto, e incluso lo volvería hacer encantado. Lily era suya y de nadie más, su pelirroja, su chica. Era suya en toda la extensión de la palabra, y le daba igual si tenía que tomar medidas... drásticas. No permitiría que nadie se acercara a ella. Todavía recordaba las palabras de Lily en su cabeza, que fue ella quien se acostó con él. Y que incluso, ella trató de obligarlo. Pero, pese a que sabía, que gran parte de lo que dijo era verdad, se negaba a creerla. ¿Porque Lily se acostaría con alguien como Severus? A su modo de ver, algo como eso era imposible. ¡No tenía ningún sentido! No al menos, en alguien como el Slytherin. Tenía un aspecto decrépito y nauseabundo. Ese cabello grasiento que tenía en su rostro. La nariz ganchuda y esas facciones poco agraciadas… y luego...

 _ _"Ese muggle__ _"_ podría llegar a ser una amenaza. Había algo extraño en él, algo que no era normal. Ya se lo mostró en los baños. Aquellas espantosas palabras que cargaban un profundo significado. No, no era eso... era algo más. Era la mirada. Era la mirada de un monstruo, una bestia salida de las entrañas del infierno, un engendro que pedía sangre.

De repente, algo lo alarmó. Una punzada surgió por todo su sistema. Algo raro… como una terrible premonición.

Levantó la cabeza. Miró al cielo y las nubes empezaron a tornarse oscuras, asegurando que no faltaría mucho para que lloviera, pero eso no fue que le inquietó . Algo no andaba bien. Había un silencio aterrador. Ni un solo pájaro hacía el ruido propio de los aleteos, los insectos dejaron de existir. Silencio en su estado más puro. Como si todos se hubieran callado ante un depredador. Como si un niño tratase de dormir lo antes posible o de lo contrario el hombre del saco vendría a por él... Jamás se sintió así... tan aterrado, tan vulnerable.

Las patas traseras empezaron a temblar y su voz interna le gritaba una sola cosa: __"Corre"__

Oyó un ruido en los matorrales del otro extremo del lago. Miró agudamente, tratando de averiguar que animal era. Sin embargo, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, hasta su propio cuerpo le exigía que se fuera del lugar. Pero no lo hizo caso, quería saber que ser se escondía ahí.

Poco a poco, un hedor a sangre y putrefacción empezó a inundar el lugar. Las nubes empezaron a tornarse aun más oscuras, comenzando a llover torrencialmente, junto al aterrador silbido del aire. Ahí supo que algo malgino, diabólico se iba a cercando. Quiso darse la media vuelta, pero no pudo hacerlo en ese momento.

Unas patas negras asomaron los matorrales con lentitud, algo grande, jadeaba pesadamente. Algo grande se movía con lentitud. Algo grande hizo que todos los animales del bosque callaran del pavor. Algo grande iba a por él.

Solo a por él.

Poco a poco salió un ser salido del mismísimo lobo negro de ojos naranjas lo miraban fijamente.

Ahí no lo dudo y empezó a correr como nunca lo había hecho. No miró en ningún momento hacia atrás. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, su mente se quedó en blanco, quedándose en un estado animal y salvaje absoluto. Nunca sintió tanto miedo, jamás había sentido ese pánico que nublaba su mente. Ese animal, si es que se lo podía catalogar como tal, iba a matarlo. Algo horrible y terrorífico iba detrás de el.

Podía escuchar sus pisadas, podía escuchar su pesado jadeo. Podía olerlo.

Oler su propio destino.

Había corrido durante un buen rato. Paró para descansar, necesitaba recuperar el aliento. Las plantas húmedas, los helechos verdes que se tornaron a negruzcos por la repentina oscuridad, daban a la situación un aspecto tétrico… aterrador. Estaba acorralado, mirase por donde se mirase estaba más que asustado. Espantado. Volviendo a respirar para que el oxigeno entrara a sus pulmones. No estaba, después de un rato, dejó de sentir que estaba cerca de él. Miró a su alrededor para ver si ese espantoso lobo estaba cerca. Pero esa acción no debió de hacerla.

En el momento en que volvió a poner su mirada en el mismo punto, pudo ver con una aberrante claridad el rostro del espantoso lobo.

Ahora, estaba en su máximo esplendor.

Imponente, magnánimo, regio, suntuoso… aterrador. Era Atila blandiendo su espada. Era nerón y su crueldad. Era Stalin y su odio. Era… era eso. Odio, rabia, ira… todo en su estado más puro. En su absoluta magnificencia.

Miró con pavor a aquel ser.

No aquello no podía ser un lobo..Era demasiado grande para serlo, estaba famélico, se le podría contar perfectamente las costillas si no tuviera pelo. La boca era descomunal, los colmillos le sobresalían de la mandíbula. El lomo tenía una complexión demasiado alta demasiado alto como para considerarlo algo normal en un depredador. Pero no era solo eso. Era como si su pelaje negro expulsara un extraño líquido negro que no paraba de chorrear en el suelo.

Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar descontroladamente, sus patas traseras dejaron de obedecerle, haciendo que cayera torpemente en el suelo. Con las patas delanteras trato inútilmente de levantarse, pero no consiguió nada más que desesperarse aun más. No comprendía porque ese animal podía causarle tanto terror como para que su propio cuerpo no se atreviera a moverse. No comprendía porque tenía tanto miedo. Porque quería huir de aquel lugar. Porque sentía que tenía en frente de él, a la mayor aberración de la vida en si misma.

Podía huir, podía lanzarle una coz, pero no podía. Tal era el terror que su cuerpo se negaba a repetir otra situación como la que había tenido.

El lobo de ojos naranjas se acercó a el lentamente. Casi como si disfrutara de verlo así de asustado. Lo acorraló en uno de los anchos troncos. Haciendo que este se acurrucara del miedo. Acercó su boca con suma calma y lentitud. Como quién repara un guiso lento a sabiendas de lo licencioso que estará. El venado castaño cerró con fuerza los ojos, sintiendo como la pesada respiración de la bestia chocaba contra su suave pelaje marrón. Esperó, un buen rato. Hasta que no sintió nada. Abrió los ojos con cierta lentitud. Hasta que se dió cuenta de su error.

Aquella alimaña negra, sin aviso previo mordió sin ninguna piedad sus cuernos, destrozándolos en el acto. Un agudo dolor llego a su cabeza. Cientos de punzadas nerviosas llegaron a su cerebro a la velocidad de un rayo. El animal, pegó un bramido propio de los ciervos. Quería que aquello se cerebro se hervía dentro de su cráneo, su cráneo era machado por cientos de rocas.

Miró con terror a al bestia que tenía delante, que parecía disfrutar del sádico espectáculo.

Sin embargo, vio algo que lo horrorizó aún más.

Una enorme cicatriz que tenia el el lado derecho de la mandíbula que llegaba hasta la oreja.

Era Amal.

El lobo sonrió. Pareció como si hubiese sabido lo que estaba pensando. La misma mirada. La misma mirada que Amal le dio en los baños.

Amal era esa bestia.

Abrió los ojos con espanto. El ciervo quería huir, quería apartarse, ffundirse con la tierra. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Ahora, el engendro se había posicionado para atacarlo, y pudo reconocer por la posición, que le daría el golpe de gracia, el golpe definitivo, el golpe que lo mataría. El lobo saltó y el venado cerró los ojos.

Una hilandera de dientes afilados penetró en su dura piel. Sintió como sus músculos eran desgarrados por aquellas cuchillas curvas. Sintió como su laringe se rompía en mil pedazos de los gritos que el pegaba. Sus patas golpeaban al aire por simple instinto. Quería huir de todo ese dolor, quería huir de sentir como era ser devorado vivo. El venado castaño trató de zafarse contra aquella bestia. Pero no podía. Notó con espanto que su vientre era abierto, y vio con terror que sus tripas estaban saliendo de su cuerpo. Un dolor inhumano e indescriptible comenzó a asolar la mente del ciervo.

Sangre, vísceras, intestinos… rojo.

El lobo, con una de sus zarpas pisó una de las entrañas del animal. Las miró fijamente, y giró con cierta lentitud la cabeza. Aumentando la agonía del animal. Y solo hubo una sola cosa que escuchó en su mente; _ _"Esto es solo el principio"__

James abrió los ojos, sin parar de Jadear, con el cuerpo tembloroso. ¿¡Que diablos había sido eso!?

¿Porque había tenido una pesadilla de semejante calibre?, sabía que era un sueño, nada más. Todos los magos tenían sueños premonitores. ¿Pero este?. ¿Como diablos iba a interpretarlo?, ¿que sentido tenía que Amal fuera un engendro como ese? ¿que quiso decir con: _"Esto es solo el principio"?_

Aquella sonrisa, aquella locura que emenaba por todos los poros de su piel, aquella mirada llena de un odio que no era de este mundo. Esa situación al que estuvo envuelto en los baños... esa misma sensación de agobio y pánico había sido exactamente la misma que tuvo en el sueño ¿pero porque? Sabía que ese chico podía llegar a ser peligroso, pero era un __muggle__. Un simple y vulgar __sangresucia__. No tenía porque preocuparse por él, siempre que llevara su varita no habría problema. Incluso sin ella, podría derribarlo con facilidad.

Estaba seguro de ello.

Sin embargo, pese a esas palabras de seguridad, no pudo evitar recordar esos ojos naranjas, llenos de odio e ira.

Con las piernas todavía temblando, se levantó de la cama. Bajaría a desayunar más temprano, no quería encontrarse con nadie esa mañana.

No quería ver la cara de Lupin ni de Sirius... Sirius, ese maldito. Aviso al miserable __Squib__ de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Aunque no tuviera mucho sentido ¿porque ayudar a su peor enemigo? ¿porque defenderlo? Tampoco rebuscó muchas respuestas, todos habían dado por sentado que practicaba magia negra, quien sabe, puede que Snape fuera quien le enseñara. Una vez más su mente volvía en el Slytherin. Por su culpa, el había disgregado su amistad, su "fuerte amistad". Ya tomaría medidas sobre el asunto. Sobre Severus y Sirius.

Una vez en el comedor. Y como era de esperar estaba totalmente desolado. No había ni un alma en el comedor. Ni siquiera los fantasmas del castillo.

Empezó a desayunar. Comió y bebió todo lo que le dió la gana, tenía hambre. Mucha hambre. Aunque, el zumo de calabaza tenía distinto sabor, uno ligeramente azucarado. Tampoco lo dió muchas vueltas, no era como si aquello fuera algo para quejarse.

A medida que comía aquellos deliciosos manjares echos por los elfos, no pudo evitar dar vueltas al sueño. ¿Que quería decir su sueño? con Amal había sido poco menos que espeluznante ¿porque esa bestia? Y que quería decir al romper sus cuernos. Su mente recordó haber leído un pequeño texto sobre los venados: Los cuernos lo usan como cortejo, a mas grande el cuerno, mas glorioso era, podría liderar a la manada y por ello llevarse a la hembra.

¿Era eso?... pero como ser humano no tenia ningún sentido. No usaban ningún tipo de cortejo similar.

Diablos, pensar en ello se le cerró el estomago. Ver como sus tripas salían. Verlo con sus propios ojos… no era plato de buen gusto.

Los estudiantes no tardaron en aparecer en el comedor, y como él había pensado esa mañana. No quería ver a ninguno de sus compañeros. No tenía ni tiempo, ni ganas.

Ya en las clases, empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el estómago, algo estaba pasando pesadamente por sus entrañas. Estaba empezando a sudar mucho. Sus compañeros lo miraban preocupados, pero tampoco dijeron nada. No se le veía de buen humor.

Menos mal que era medio día.

Su estómago sonaba por toda la clase sintiendo un poco de humillación. Para colmo, compartían clase con Slytherin, donde algunos de ellos no tardaron en burlarse de ellos... mas bien de James. Este en verdad, quería embrujarlos a todos, quería que se callaran. Pero el dolor que tenía en el estomago se lo impedía. Estaba seguro que fue por culpa del zumo de calabaza.

Quería cagar.

—Profesora McGonagall, me encuentro mal ¿Puedo irme por favor?

Por alguna extraña razón esta lo miró con una profunda decepción, sintiendo por una milésima de segundo, el temor de que ella hubiese descubierto lo que hizo con el alumno. Sin embargo, la profesora asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía escribiendo en la pizarra las diferencias entre la transfiguración de los gremblins y los duendes.

James se fue corriendo a los baños. Abrió con fuerza la puerta, se metió en una de las cabinas, se bajó los pantalones. Se sentó en el váter y empezó a defecar como nunca antes lo había echo. Empezó a sudar como nunca, estaba haciendo un sobreesfuerzo al intentar echar todo lo que tenía metido en el cuerpo. Algo más tranquilo, empezó a cagar con normalidad. Aunque el forzarse a si mismo, se vio reflejado en su estómago. Las entrañas le dolía a horrores. Fue un dolor similar en su sueño. No tan agónico, ni tan fuerte. Ni de lejos. Pero si tenía cierto aire similar.

Se quitó las gafas, mientras jadeaba del cansancio.

James hizo un esfuerzo al notar como sus tripas se revolvían en su interior. Parecía como si se estuviera batallando la primera y la segunda guerra mundial juntas.

Escuchó que alguien abría la puerta de la sala de baños, y la cerraba, aunque el sonido de algo metálico no sabía a que venía.

¿Una cerradura tal vez?

Escuchó unos pasos, y vio en la parte baja de de la puerta de su cabina unos zapatos negros que se paraban delante suyo y se agachaba dejando a su lado un maletín negro.

Uno muy familiar.

—¡Está ocupado!— sin embargo, el tipo que había ahí no se iba, más bien, se quedó plantado, sin moverse— ¡dije que esta ocupado!—dijo con algo más de enojo.

El tipo que estaba detrás de la puerta no se movió. Tampoco es que le importase, la puerta tenía pestillo. No era algo que lo mantuviera en vilo.

—¡Joder! Tienes más baños ¿sabes?—bufó con molestia.

Sin embargo, algo lo alarmó, al ver que el tipo emepezaba a jalar el manillar de la puerta con una insistencia aterradora. Una y otra y otra y otra vez. Como un demente. Y sin más, abrió el baño... para encontrarse a cierta persona, elegantemente vestido de negro con unos guantes de cuero negro y un curioso traje transparente de plástico.

Esa piel. Esa cicatriz. Esos ojos naranjas.

Su cuerpo tembló interiormente al ver la diabólica sonrisa que llevaba Amal.

—¿Pero que haces...?—no terminó la frase, por que Amal lo agarró de los pelos estampándolo contra la pared de azulejos. El moreno apretó su agarre, causándole un terrible dolor en el cuero cabelludo. ¿Como era posible que el moreno tuviera tanta fuerza?, ese chico si quería podía arrancarle la cabellera de cuajo. No contento con eso, lo volvió a estapar contra los azulejos, rompiendoles en varios pedazos.

Estaba con los pantalones bajados, con el culo al aire y con la cabeza estrellada en las paredes de la cabina.

Sintió como el Squib lo retenía contra la pared del baño por unos interminables segundos. Cuando sintió el cálido aliento del moreno en su oído.

—Los cerdos como tú, deberían revolcarse en su propia mierda.

James abrió los ojos, y sin previo aviso Amal lo estampó contra el hoyo del váter, haciendo que el mismo se untara en sus propias heces. Lo sujetaba con fuerza, haciendo que el mismo tuviera que contener las ganas de vomitar.

Sacó de golpe su cabeza, volviendo a respirar y tratando de recuperar el oxigeno que le había sido denegado.

Amal, sin dejar de agarrarle el pelo se agachó hacia él Gryffindor… por eso llevaba ese extraño traje de plastico transparente.

—¿Cuarenta y cinco menos diecisiete?—La mente de James estaba a cuadros, no sabía a que venía esa pregunta, no sabía porque le hacía calcular esa operación en una situación como esa—¿cuanto es cuarenta y cinco menos diecisiete?—repitió con una aterradora tranquilidad.

—N... no... l... os... sé.

Amal lo miró con una total calma. Casi incluso, parecía que no estaba enfadado.

—Esa no era la respuesta que quería oír.

Y una vez mas forzó la cabeza del Gryffindor en el baño. Le removía una y otra vez sin ninguna piedad. La humillación que estaba sintiendo James en ese momento era horrible, quería que aquello se acabara, quería que todo eso terminara de una vez por todas. Estaba a aterrorizado, no sabía como iba a terminar todo aquello. Era un pesadilla. Lo que estaba pasando era un pesadilla. No podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo. Tenía el trasero al aire, la cabeza sangrando y su rostro untado en su propia mierda.

Amal sacó su cabeza.

—¿Cuanto es ochenta y seis menos cuarenta y tres?

¿Otra vez? Trató de calcular en su mente lo mas rápido que pudo, pero no podía. No en esa situación.

—¿Cuaren... ta...?

—Nop, pero casi.—añadió con un repentino humor.

Y otra vez volvió hacer la misma acción. Rebozó la cara de James de sus propias heces. Y sin ninguna piedad lo mantuvo ahí mismo durante cuarenta segundos... el mismo numero que había fallado. Amal le agarraba con una fuerza casi inhumana por los cabellos. Apretando gradualmente su agarre. Aquello era mas de que desagradable, vejatorio, humillante. Podía sentir como su propia mierda entraba en la comisura de su boca.

En un momento dado, fue tal el asco que sintió que acabó vomitando en el mismo hoyo del váter.

Amal lo volvió a sacar.

—¿Cuanto es noventa y siete menos veintiséis?

—Seten...ta... y... tre...—al ver que el moreno iba a volver a repetir la misma acción trató de rectificar lo más rápido posible— ¡no! ¡espera por favor! Setenta y uno... ¡setenta y uno!

Amal aflojó el agarre.

—Correcto.

Se levantó y lo volvió a coger de los pelos, arrastrándole hacia el lavabo. Dejando que sus pantalones y calzoncillos se resbalaran entre sus piernas. Solo le quedaba la blusa con su corbata.

—Levantate vamos... — James no tenía fuerzas ni para hacerlo, le dolía el estómago, le dolía la cabeza... era tal la humillación que tenía dentro de él que no se atrevía ni a levantarse. Solo quería que lo dejaran en una esquina. Solo quería ser invisible y tratar de olvidar lo que le había sucedido.—no tengo todo el día— lo peor de todo, era que Amal lo hablaba como si fuera un niño pequeño. Aterrándolo aún más si es que se podía.

James, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba se levantó. Amal tiró aún más de su pelo, haciendo que se mirase al espejo. Todo su rostro rojo, lleno de sus propias heces, su uniforme, su blusa... todo era mierda.

—Mírate, tu viva imágen.

Y de la nada, James empezó a llorar. Aquello era tan horroroso, no quería que nadie lo viera así. Medio desnudo, sin pantalones, con el miembro al aire. La vergüenza y la humillación estaba por las nubes. No quería que Lily le viera así de vulnerable. Solo quería ir a un rincón y que el mundo se olvidara del gran y afamado James Potter.

—Por favor... para esto... te lo suplico. —ya no sabía que hacer para salir de aquella situación. Solo le quedaba eso. Rogar como un miserable.

—¿Acaso tuviste la misma piedad con Severus?—Amal lo lanzó al suelo, sacó de su bolsillo derecho una cajita con un diminuto frasco. La abrió y sacó una aguja y vertió el líquido en el envase de lo que el suponía que era una inyección—quiero que te quede claro esto, no quiero que te acerques a él, no quiero que respires cuando esta el, y cualquier orden que el te mande la acataras como si tu vida dependiera de ello... ¿Queda claro?— se agachó a la misma altura de James. Sacó una aguja de manga y se la clavó en el estomago, sintió un ligero malestar, pero nada que lo hiciese agonizar.—¿Queda claro?

James asintió la cabeza.

—Sabía que algo de inteligencia te quedaba—le respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Q… que?—se atrevió a formular como pudo el león.

Amal lo miró de arriba abajo. Manteniendo esa expresión seria y calmada.

—¿No creerías que esto iba a ser tu castigo no?—al ver la expresión de pavor sonrió con suavidad— oh __mon chéri__ , pero que inocente eres.—dijo con un tono burlón.— ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que has despertado?—preguntó Amal—soy una persona muy paciente James. Puedes insultarme, denigrarme, golpearme. Lo que quieras, yo te dí esa posibilidad. Te dejé que fuera tu saco de boxeo personal. Y sin embargo, rechazaste esa jugosa oferta. Te centraste en Severus y… uf, mal asunto chico.—añadió mientras volvía a guardar aquel objeto en su correspondiente caja—mi cerebro nunca funcionó bien ¿sabes? Simplemente veo las cosas de otro modo. Llevo en mi interior un ser terrible y horrendo que clama sangre desde Dios sabe cuando. Y créeme, lucho contra él todos los días. Pero esta vez, pienso liberarlo y no pienso poner ninguna pega.—Amal se acercó al muchacho. Recibiendo como respuesta el vano intento de alejarse de él—Hey ¿por que te alejas de mi? ¿no te gusto? Si soy adorable—añadió con una terrible burla, alarmando aún más a James.

—¡Tu! Maldito psicópata demente. ¡Estás loco! ¡deberían encerrarte!—trató de recobrar el poco valor que le quedaba.

—Pero cariño ¿a que viene tanta hostilidad? ¿Te olvidaste de la promesa que te hice?—rió con escarnio mientras se quitaba los guantes de cuero negro.

—¿Que promesa? ¡de que hablas!

Amal se levantó y sonrió de lado. Acercándose a él con lentitud. Como una depredador.

—¿No te acuerdas? Tienes una pésima memoria Potter.

Aquello paralizó por completo su cuerpo. Y de inmediato empezó a echarse hacia atrás. El dolor de su estómago era inhumano. El dolor que tenía en la cabeza quería hacerle desmayarse del dolor. Pero sobre todo, el creciente miedo que empezó a apoderarse de él le hizo que su estómago se partiera en dos. Y solo hubo una cosa que apareció de su mente.

" _Algún día te arrancaré los ojos"_

—¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! ¡SOCORRO! ¡SOCORRO!—empezó a gritar como un desesperado.—¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

Lo que hizo que el pánico de James aumentara, fue el momento en que vio que lo único que hacía Amal, era el gesto de limpiarse los oídos. Nada de esa situación lo estaba afectando. Nada lo estaba alarmando. Tenía esa calma y esa paz que tanto le había caracterizado.

—Veo que te acuerdas Potter, me alegra saber que no eres tan estúpido.

Amal se mantuvo en un largo silencio, sin dejar de despegar su mirada del James. Era una mirada aburrida e indiferente. Como quien ve crecer el pasto del césped de Hogwarts. El __Squib__ se fue acercando a él, mientras inútilmente James trataba de echarse hacia atrás. Tocando así la pared de los lavabos, chocandose contra el radiador que había a sus espaldas.

No tenía escapatoria. No podía huir.

—¿Sabes que es esto?—le peguntó Amal mientras recogía el maletín que momentos atrás dejó en la puerta del baño.

James solo se mantuvo en silencio, paralizado por el miedo.

—Te hice una pregunta Potter—el tono de voz de Amal no había rastro de rabia, ni siquiera enfado. Era… era como quien habla con el vecino de al lado.

—U… un maletín—respondió sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía.

—Correcto—sonrió con tranquilidad— ¿sabes lo que te va a pasar?

No quería ni saberlo, solo quería cerrar los ojos y no mirar. Sin embargo, el reluciente bisturí que sacó Amal le hizo saber que lo que le esperaba, era la entrada al infierno.

—N… no.

Amal lo miró con una sonrisa y con esa mirada tranquila que siempre tenía hacia todos.

—Pues verás—dijo el moreno apuntando con el bisturí a tan solo dos centímetros de sus ojos—te cortaré el globo ocular y un líquido te saldrá de él y después… no sé, lo que me venga a la inspiración. Y querido venado, no trates de gritar… nadie te oirá—añadió con una grotesca sonrisa mientras uno de sus dedos viajaba a su labio—será nuestro secreto ¿verdad?

James renegó con la cabeza mientras empezaba a llorar del pánico.

—¡POR FAVOR! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! ¡POR FAVOR!

—Ahh, que adorable, el ciervo bramando por su vida. Pero tampoco te sobrepases ¿quieres?

El pánico de James aumentó al ver como el moreno otro tipo de instrumentos cortantes que no supo identificar pensó que caería en el colapso. Era imposible que ese fuera Amal, no era posible. No podía ser.

—¿Quién diablos eres?

Amal lo miró impasible y sonrió de lado, agarró su con fuerza su cuello mientras que con el bisturí hizo una incisión en la parte inferior del párpado delmuchacho, sacando de él un alarido de dolor. El chico se retorció del dolor mietras trataba de zafarse del firme agarre del moreno, pero era como si estuviese manitado por una estatua.

—Ja ja ja ¿pero que es esto?—la risa macabra de Amal se grabaría en su cerebro para toda su vida.—¿te has meado?

James no se atrevió a mirarse a si mismo. Estaba avergonzado, no podía, no podía verse. Con la cabeza ensangrentada, el pelo lleno de sus propias heces, sin pantalones, sin ropa interior, en un charco de su propia horina. El chico acabó llorando desconsoladamente, pese a sentir que las lágrimas salinas añadían más dolor a sus heridas.

Se moría de la vergüenza.

Amal sonrió de pura felicidad. Lo que le hizo a Potter fue un simple corte en el párpado que eso se curaría en cuestión de días. No tenía intención de torturarlo a nivel físico... Para eso ya estaba _La Peste Negra._ Pero si había algo en que Amal podía llegar a ser, era un maestro de la tortura emocional y psicológica. No le gustaba hacer eso, pero cuando había unos buenos motivos, sacaba todas sus bazas y vaya que si lo hizo.

Lo consiguió, logró humillar a Potter al punto de hacer que se orinase encima.

Con total lentitud, quitó la corbata del Gryffindor, tomándose toda la libertad del mundo mientras juntaba las manos del chico y las ataba al radiador.

Que todos vieran el despojo que era. Que vieran que hasta un _muggle_ podía humillarlo y denigrarlo hasta ese punto. Que todos vieran como el gran James se había orinado encima.

—Esto es solo el principio.


	23. Capítulo 23: Recuerdos I: Saló

**Atención: Este capítulo contiene escenas gráficas violentas. Si eres sensible, insisto, mantente al margen.**

 **+18 años.**

 **(MA)El contenido solo es adecuado para adultos maduros. Puede contener lenguaje explícito y temas para adultos.**

 _"Y el diablo que los engañaba fue arrojado al lago de fuego y azufre, donde también están la bestia y el falso profeta; y serán atormentados día y noche por los siglos de los siglos. "_

Apocalipsis 20:10

Capítulo 23: Recuerdos I: Saló

Sirius suspiró con cansancio, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Otra vez no, tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto. Estaba con su pijama de tela negra, descalzo, en las plantas de sus pies podían notar el gran calor que emanaba el suelo. El propio lugar parecía un asador, un calor inhumano. Podía incluso sentir como su piel se iba levantando, el modo en que su propia dermis se retorcía como si se tratase del pellejo de un cardo asándose en un horno.

Diabólico.

Frunció el ceño ¿donde diablos estaba?, sabía que, en parte no era real, o al menos eso trataba de creer. El ardor que sentía en las plantas de sus pies como si estuviera en una plancha caliente no quitaba que fuera realista.

Analizó el antro en el que estaba, y por Merlín, parecía el mismísimo infierno. Era como si estuviese en un mundo subterráneo, con luz suficiente para que no andase a tientas. Pero tampoco lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder ver el lugar en su absoluta claridad. En pocas palabras, un nivel intermedio. Ni muy claro ni muy oscuro. Sin embargo, lo único que dominaba ese lugar, era una gama de ocres y rojos que le volverían totalmente loco si estuviera viviendo más de un mes. Miró a los lados, donde las paredes húmedas estaban saturadas de antorchas y bombillas como si ya fueran parte de aquel antro de mala muerte. La tenue luz amarilla de las bombillas daban un toque muy tétrico al ambiente, una ligera luminiscencia del que por lo menos veías que era lo que tenías en ese lugar.

No era un buen sitio para vivir.

Respiró profundamente para luego acabar tosiendo y tapándose la nariz. Un horrendo hedor a orina, sudor y putrefacción inundaron su sentido olfativo. Su estómago al igual que su cabeza se revolvió por el olor nauseabundo. Aquella pestilencia iba más allá de lo nauseabundo. Él mismo se estaba mareando ¿Que diablos era todo aquello?

Escuchó a lo lejos el gruñido de un animal, por la sensación que le dio, debía de ser algo grande. Aquello lo paralizó, ¿quién diablos podía vivir en esas condiciones? ¿bajo esas inexistentes condiciones higiénicas? Más importante aun, ¿porque estaba él ahí? Precisamente en ese lugar ¿con qué propósito? Caminó sin dejar de taparse la nariz, era tan fuerte aquella pestilencia que ya había empezado a marearse. No entendía el por qué, pero ¿porque hacía tanto calor? Ignorando esas preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza se fue acercando al lugar donde escuchó los extraños gruñidos. Sin saber a donde se adentraba, fue con sigilo.

Se dio cuenta, de que a medida que caminaba más le costaba respirar. Era como si con el pasar de los segundos el oxígeno empezase a desaparecer. Se paró durante varios instantes, tan solo se había movido cinco metros y ya se sentía agotado. Respiró agitadamente, sintiendo que aquel aire tóxico y fétido llegaba a sus pulmones. Tosió fuertemente, si andaba se ahogaba, y si trataba de respirar aquella pestilencia lo mareaba. Haciendo un esfuerzo, trató de acostumbrarse al olor, era eso o acabar desmayado. Inhalando varias veces y tratándose de mentalizarse que por mucho que quisiera huir no lograría nada, logró que su mente, sus pulmones y lo que era el mismo se acostumbrara a ese antro. Algo más tranquilo y forzando a su olfato y pulmones a acostumbrarse a esa desagradable atmósfera continuó con su camino.

Sirius se movía con lentitud, casi con fobia. El lugar en si le daba escalofríos. No fue, cuando se tropezó y echó la mirada abajo para darse cuenta que tan terrible era realmente el lugar. No eran piedras blancas como pensó al principio. Las piedras blancas no tenía formas alargadas y redondas. Al comprender de que se trataba se tapó la boca acallando un jadeo.

Eran huesos. Más bien, una ingente cantidad de huesos, la mayoría parecían estar enterrados en aquel extraño lodo compacto. Pero algunos de ellso sobresalían. Había cráneos no eran humanos. Más bien de perros y otras criaturas que no supo deducir. No estaba del todo seguro si aquello eran unas hórridas catacumbas… y estaba seguro de que gran parte de ellos serían humanos. Sus pensamientos cargados de terror se disiparon cuando volvió a escuchar los gruñidos de aquel animal, giró una de las esquinas de piedras húmedas y vio la escena más desagradable que jamas había visto en su vida.

Un niño humano devorando las tripas de una rata enorme.

Aquel niño tenía la cabeza enterrada el el vientre abierto de aquella alimaña mientras comía vorazmente las entrañas del animal. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que aquello fuese una rata de lo grande que era. Parecía un perro. Pero no era eso lo que lo dejó atónito. Viendo aquella escena, no sabía quien de los dos era la verdadera alimaña.

La bilis subió de inmediato por su garganta, anunciándole que no tardaría mucho en vomitar. Sin embargo, supo mantener medianamente bien su compostura, aguantando el vómito. Tratando de tranquilizarse lo mejor que podía, observó con detenimiento al niño. Estaba famélico, le podía contar perfectamente las costillas. Los huesos de la columna vertebral, amenazando con salirse de la piel como si fueran cuchillos. Los omóplatos adheriendose a la piel arcillosa como una fina y grotesca capa pintada. La dermis del chico estaba repleta de cicatrices y sarpullidos. Se fijó en las manos. Eran horrendas, hórridas como menos. Aquellas manos estaban llenas de extraños bultos y pústulas. No estaba seguro de la edad que tendría, pero él, no le daba más de seis años. Se acercó con lentitud a aquel niño que devoraba con fervor las tripas de la rata.

Parecía un niño judío salido del holocausto.

—No… n… no te voy hacer daño…— sin embargo, era como si el niño no le escuchara. ¿Tal vez era sordo?

Se acercó mas a él. No había ninguna reacción negativa. Pese a que actuaba como si él no existiera. Cuando tocó su hombro comprendió el porqué de esa insensibilidad. Su mano traspasó su cuerpo, como si se tratase de un fantasma.

 _"Por eso no me oía"._ Ahora que sabía eso, lo podría tomar como una ventaja y averiguar por que diablos estaba ahí. Pese a esa idea, no pudo evitar volver a mirar con detenimiento al niño.

Vió horrorizado que en los brazos y la espalda estaban llenas de heridas abiertas. Cortes profundos donde podía ver perfectamente las fibras musculares. Pero había algo raro, había algo que se movía dentro de esa carne fresca que trataba de ciactrizarse. Unas manchas blancas que parecían moverse. Se agachó y trató de fijarse mejor. Dándose cuenta de que no eran manchas blancas.

Eran cientos de larvas diminutas que estaban devorando la piel del chico

Tragó el vomito que se le subió por la garganta. Aquello era lo más desagradable que había visto en su vida. Un niño, de esa edad, en esas inexistentes condiciones de higiene. Era inaceptable. Un roedor, que a saber que enfermedades llevaría, lo devoraba como si la vida le fuera en ello. No pudo ver la cara del chico. El verlo enterrando su rostro devorando las vísceras de aquella alimaña, rodeado de un charco de sangre, hizo que diera una sonora arcada.

Se acabó sentando en el suelo húmedo y pegajoso acompañado de las tétricas bombillas que daban al lugar una única gama de colores rojos y marrones. Con el asqueroso sonido de las moscas que zumbaban de un lugar a otro.

Respiró agitado tratando de regular su estomago. La _Peste Negra_ asesinando a sangre fría a ese mortífago no era comparable a lo que estaba haciendo ese niño. No era por la violencia en si misma, ni tampoco por el hecho de ver algo como eso. Si no, por ver, que era un niño el que se encontraba y vivía en tales deplorables condiciones. Tal vez no era comparable, pero si podía llegar a su nivel. Una cosa estaba clara. Si resultaba impactante. La atmósfera agobiante cargada de martirio hacía que tuviera la misma sensación que tubo al ver a aquel enfermo mental.

Esa terrible sensación, ese olor a muerte… todo.

Puso una mano en su estómago. Sintiendo como se iba mareando cada vez más y más. Pero a aquello no le sirvió de mucho, porque en vez de darle un vuelco al estómago le dio un vuelco el corazón. Especialmente cuando aquel niño salvaje levantó la cabeza. ¿Era posible? ¿podría ser… ? Un niño de piel oscura, similar al color del barro. Portador de unos ojos naranjas.

Era Amal.

¡Amal!, el chico tranquilo que no le gustaba relacionarse con las personas. Aquellos inconfundibles ojos de fuego. No tenía aquella cicatriz en la boca tan característica, pero era él. Estaba seguro. Jamás podría olvidar esos ojos.

Algo se revolvió en su interior al comprender la situación.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no lo podía creer… Ese niño salvaje que devoraba las tripas del gigantesco roedor como si su vida dependiera de ello… era, era ¡Era Amal! Se tapó la boca con la mano, callando un fuerte jadeo. Los ojos se humedecieron de inmediato. No por el dolor, por la tristeza o por la pena. Si no más bien de lo conmocionado que estaba. Empezó a entender con espanto lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba en los recuerdos de Amal, lo que estaba viendo eran la "infancia" del chico. Respiró pesadamente. Tratando, una vez más de ralentizar su agitada respiración.

Más calmado, se levantó de la sucia tierra y se acercó a la versión aniñada de Amal. Se puso enfrente de él, analizando sus expresiones.

Los ojos de Amal estaban vacíos y carente de humanidad o conciencia alguna. Más bien, parecía que fuese incapaz de diferenciar aquellos dos conceptos. Esa ira en sus ojos, esa rabia, pidiendo a gritos una orgía de sangre y vísceras.

Sintió miedo. Miedo de esa mirada, miedo de la propia atmósfera que él estaba generando. Una bastante similar a la que sintió en presencia de l _a Peste Negra_. El pelo negro revuelto como una maraña llena de sangre seca haciendo nudos en su cabello. La boca del niño manchada del color bermejo de la rata junto a la comisura de los labios con pequeñas vísceras que se caían de su boca como si se tratase de fideos chinos. Lo famélico que estaba, las manos semideformadas, llenas de extraños bultos… aquel niño no era humano… Era como si una bestia estuviera disfrazada de un humano.

El pequeño Amal gruñó. Despertando al abstraído Sirius que no dejaba de analizar al niño. El pequeño empezó a morderse el brazo, tratando de aliviar un poco el picor y el dolor que le estaban causando los gusanos. El joven Gryffindor observó con sorpresa la larga hiladera de dientes que tenía el niño. No eran como los dientes humanos más bien eran… bastante afilados. Tenía la mandíbula bastante deshecha. Sin mencionar que había varios dientes que salían de su boca provocando heridas en la parte inferior del labio. Pero no era eso lo que llegó a desagradarlo más de lo que el creyó. Fue sin dudas, el momento en el que Sirius vio con repulsión como Amal tiraba de aquellas larvas blancas para el mismo empezar a comerlas.

El niño empezó a erguirse, escuchando como le crujían los huesos.

" _Por Merlín, que esto acabe"_ El Gryffindor no quería ver todo aquello, quería despertar y autoconvencerse de que aquello no era real. Que aquello no era mas que una espantosa pesadilla. Tragando sonoramente, vio el cuerpo entero del Amal en todo su esplendor. Solo llevaba una especie de trapo mohoso y semiraido que hacía de calzoncillos. Pero quitando de lado eso, se fijó el la complexión del infante. Las rodillas estaban en carne viva, llenas de un reguganante líquido amarillento y con unos diminutos puntitos negros que subían y bajaban por las piernas de niño.

 _"No puede ser que…"_ muy a su pesar, tuvo que comprender, que aquello que bajaba y subían eran hormigas. Volvió a posar su mirada en las ya dañadas rodillas del chico. Las cicatrices que tenía eran demasiado rectas para que hubiese sido accidental. Era como si algún degenerado se las hubiese quemado con una vara de hierro al rojo vivo. Pero no era solo eso, los dedos de los pies estaban totalmente deformes y con unas uñas que lo asemejaba a unas garras de los largas y afiladas que eran. No se explicaba como era posible que pudiera caminar. Posó sus mirada en sus manos… estaban en las deplorables condiciones de sus rodillas, solo que estás, parecían ligeramente más cicatrizadas, incluso parecía como si hubiese sido obligado a ponerlas en una plancha caliente. Tenía serias ampollas en el torso al igual que en el estómago. Heridas que solo con verlas resultaba desagradables.

" _Oh Dios mío"_ … aquello era horrible. Tenía bultos en el vientre al igual que serios cortes que daban la macabra sensación de que se le saldrían los intestinos. Vio como Amal empezaba rascarse en la herida abierta que tenía en su estómago. Tan solo habría unos escasos centímetros para que las entrañas del chico se salieran.

—¡No lo hagas!— gritó Sirius, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada. Era tan solo un espectador mirando el por primera vez el filme de Pier Paolo; Saló*—no lo hagas, eso es malo.—aún a sabiendas de que no le escuchaba, no perdía la necesidad de hablar a ese fragmento de aquel recuerdo.

Quería en verdad ayudar a Amal, decirle en esos momentos que el lo salvaría. Pero que impotencia sintió Sirius, al ver que nada podía hacer por ese niño. Amal se rascaba aquella herida de su estómago con insistencia, le picaba y era molesto. Aunque, mucho no podía hacer, sus manos no se abrían, dificultando su alivio. Sirius al ver esa acción acabo vomitando. La firme y sólida imagen de que las tripas de Amal salían de su piel había superado con creces su fortaleza mental. ¿Que más podía hacer? El hedor del lugar, las gráficas imágenes de un niño siento devorado vivo, y ver como se rascaba la piel semi-cicatrizada de su vientre con la terrible sensación de que de un momento para otro se le saldrían los órganos internos fue demasiado para él ¿Que podía hacer para ayudarlo?

Amal empezó a caminar. Acción que imitó el Gryffindor esperando a ver a donde iba. A medida que lo seguía se dio cuenta de lo mucho que arrastraba los pies. Vio con sorpresa, que el joven Amal se dirigió hacia las paredes rugosas y sucias de aquel antro y como si fuera una araña comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro con una aterradora facilidad. La imagen en sí, era tan tétrico que sintió un fuerte escalofrío sacudir su espina dorsal.

Parecía un demonio sacado de una persona con la mente enferma.

A medida que se adentraba con Amal en aquel sitio empezó a darse cuenta que lo que había visto anteriormente era algo relativamente ligero para su estómago. Pero al igual que Amal, estaban repletos de pústulas. A mujeres que se las caían la cara a trozos. Algunas de ellas, ni siquiera tenían nariz. Niños con extrañas manchas negras que adornaban su piel.

Muchos de ellos iban totalmente desnudos, viendo como eran prácticamente parecían la viva imágen de los _inferius_. Eran solo piel y huesos… aquello era lo más espantoso que había visto. El horrendo zumbido de las moscas posándose en las heridas de aquellos ancianos. Ahora que los analizaba, todos ellos tenían rasgos muy similares, morenos, cabello negro… igual que Amal. A excepción de sus ojos. Todos eran portadores de ojos negros. El simple hecho de ver a esas personas en tal deplorables condiciones se le revolvió aun más el estómago.

De algún modo… de algún modo, se sintió avergonzado al ver aquello. Por muchas razones. Una de ellas era la forma en que se quejaba de la vida que tenía. De las veces que su propia familia era incapaz de comprenderle o el modo en que los maldecía. El modo en que envidiaba el estilo de vida de sus amigos… Y ahora, veía eso… veía lo que Amal tuvo que vivir. Lo que tuvo que comer para sobrevivir. Se sintió un imbécil.

Despejando esos pensamientos, hubo algo que lo llamó la atención. Todos ellos, a excepción de Amal, llevaban cadenas. Algunos en los tobillos, otros en los brazos, otros en los cuellos como si fueran vulgares perros ¿pero porqué? Era curioso, ¿porque Amal no tenía cadenas? ¿porque el andaba libremente?.

Amal se bajó de la pared y los miró a todos con una brutal indiferencia. Vio con tristeza, que algunos niños ni si quieran tenían piernas. Otros de ellos, carecían de extremidades.

Algunos de ellos se arrastraban arrastraban hacía Amal como si el pudiera ayudarlos en algo. Uno de ellos, logró arrastrarse hacia su tobillo. No tenía piernas, parecía como si un animal se las hubiese desmembrado. Miró al infante, expectante a su respuesta, y esperando que lo ayudase. Sin embargo. Esa acción estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Amal gruñó, dándole una fuerte patada en la cebeza del chico como respuesta. Se agachó, y se puso en posición de ataque como un animal rabioso. Y sin más preámbulos se abalanzó contra él y empezó morder salvajemente su brazo. Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro como un perro peleando por un hueso. Hasta que finalmente, le arrancó el brazo. Lo tiró a un lado dejando que aquellas personas encadenadas se ablanzaran sobre aquel miembro y empezaran a deborarlo como alimañas salvajes.

Gritó espantado, sin creer lo que había visto. Amal, el tranquilo y pacifico chico que el había conocido jamás haría algo como eso. Todo era extraño ¿Como era posible que un niño de esa edad tuviera la fuerza suficiente en sus mandíbulas como para arrancar un brazo?Amal lo miró de reojo y siguió su camino. Sirius sentía que sus fuerzas le fallaban.

Los gritos agónicos de aquel niño se hicieron eco por los oídos de Sirius.

Esa mirada, era la misma del baño. La carente humanidad que tenía en sus ojos, las ansias de sangre, esa inhumana rabia que desprendía.

—¿Porque le has hecho eso a ese niño?— Sirius preguntó con un tono acusatorio.—¿Que te había echo?

Pensaba que hablar con él, pese a saber que no lo escucharía, lo ayudaría a no perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Siguió andando. Estaba cada vez más cansado. El oxígeno le fallaba pese haber tratado de acostumbrarlos. Sentía una extraña inquietud. Tenía la sensación de que el oxígeno se le acabaría de un momento a otro. La piel le dolía a horrores, de echo, empezó a empapar algunas partes de su blusa en sangre. No entendía como era posible que Amal sobreviviera en ese repugnante antro. Llenó de moscas, larvas y ratas que merodeaban en aquel lugar, que no dudarían ni un segundo en tratar de devorarlos.

Los deformados pies de Amal se pararon en un pequeño hueco oscuro. Sirius lo miró detenidamente, era prácticamente imposible que un adulto llegara a pasar en ese pequeño hueco. Estaba seguro que incluso un adolescente sería incapaz de pasar.

Vio que el niño miraba de un lugar a otro, como si temiera el ser descubierto. Al no ver ninguna amenaza, pasó por el hueco arrastrándose como una lombriz. El Gryffindor no tuvo que hacer nada de eso, tan solo tuvo que pasar, traspasando aquel hueco sin problemas, como un fantasma de Hogwarts.

Ahora ya sabía como se sentía.

Sirius siguió al niño, y se llevó una sorpresa al ver un contraste muy diferente al que había estado antes. Si anteriormente el lugar donde había estado era caluroso y lleno de suciedad este era todo lo contrario. Era un lugar limpio. La gama ocre se había cambiado a una de colores azules y blancos. Manteniendo una continua oscuridad, pero de algún modo, resultaba curiosamente hermoso. Daba la sensación de que podía tocar aquella luz luminosa. Pero más importante que todo eso.

Había agua.

Un enorme lago de un brillante azul contrastaba la paz y la calma de ese lugar. Agua fresca, agua. Vida. Las estalactitas dejaban de una manera tranquila y sosegada que las gotas de agua resbalases sobre su piedra caliza dejando que lanzara suaves hondas cuando caían al lago.

Tanta… paz.

Era sorprendente el gran contraste que había de unos a otros.

Lo sorprendió al ver que había una enorme estatua de une mujer con una pose propia de la religión cristiana. Tenía unos rasgos hermosos y delicados. Las manos juntas y con una expresión de paz interna. Había una ingente cantidad de flores esculpidas con un detalle casi obsesivo. Incluso los dobleces de la ropa eran casi reales. Simulando el viento. Era una estatua considerablemente alta. Más de los tres metros llegaría. Se fijó, que en el pedestal había una inscripción:

 _Non cessat naturae prosecuti_

 _'Non tuum, domine magnanime,_

 _Immaculata Conceptione, ubi ignores cæcus_

 _Quod mutationes pudicitiae admirabilis._

No sabía que era lo que ponía, pero por la sensación que le daba, era definitivamente la estatua de alguna virgen de la religión cristiana propia de los _muggles_.

El chico de ojos naranjas la miró atentamente.

Sirius vio con sorpresa el repentino cambio de actitud. La mirada de aquel niño pasó a una más humana. ladeó la cabeza como un perro y se sentó en el suelo y se echó ligeramente hacia atrás. Abrió la boca y literalmente regurgitó la comida. Una especie de bola de carne caliente salió de su boca. Era como si estuviera en una bolsa invisible. Lo que no entendía era porque Amal había echo eso con la comida. No la había vomitado, que no era lo mismo. Si no, que había echo con su estomago una especie de pasta de carne, sin llegar a mezclarlo con los jugos gástricos. Al Gryffindor se le cayó el alma a los pies… ¿acaso no sabía diferenciar una estatua de una persona? Tuvo que arrodillarse al ver como Amal empujaba la comida con entusiasmo. Amal espero, pero veía que no había ninguna respuesta. Pero eso no pareció preocuparlo en absoluto.

Amal se levanto y empezó a limpiar el lugar con sus manos y pies. Quitando todo rastro de huesos y cualquier cadáver de algún roedor que supusiera un mal olor para el lugar. Amal trataba de hacer que ese antro fuera lo mas cómodo y agradable posible. No supo durante cuanto tiempo estuvo limpiando el lugar, pero tampocó le importo.

Sirius acabo cayendo al suelo violentamente.

Ahora entendía muchos rasgos de Amal, el verdadero porque de las cosas. El porque no se acercaba a las personas. No era por timidez, ¿como hacerlo después de lo que vivió? También empezó a entender porque le gustaba estar solo. La raza humana era un asco. Y seguramente eso era lo que pensaba el moreno. No sabía cuanta rabia tendría Amal en su interior. Ni tampoco sabía como había logrado salir adelante con semejante vida.

¿Como lo hizo Amal? ¿como logró salir adelante del martirio que le tocó vivir?

El ver que Amal se volvía a dirigir hacia la estatua lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos. Vio como Amal recogía una manta y se lo colocaba encima suyo. El moreno se recostó a los pies de la estatua y entrecerró los ojos, cayendo lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sirius abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que el escenario empezó a oscurecerse, se tornó borroso. Cambiando totalmente de paisaje.

Sirius miraba hacia todos los lados. Un sudor frío recorrió toda su espina dorsal. Aquello no era posible, el mismo lugar, el mismo silbido del aire frío… el mismo desierto blanco.

" _No, no, no,no,no,no, otra vez no, ¡otra vez no!"_ Miró a aterrorizado el paisaje, era un alivio por lo menos, no ver a ningún cadáver en pleno estado de descomposición. Aun con un mal sabor en el estómago, tomó la cruda decisión de caminar por el mar congelado. El viento en su cara era poco menos que espeluznante. Su cuerpo temblaba con tan solo recordar a ese engendro sacado de las entrañas del infierno. Tragó saliva y miró el cielo. Blanco, eso era lo único que podía ver. A esas aturas iba a acabar cogiendo una fuerte aprensión hacia ese color.

Con algo más de valor, al no ver ni rastro de los cadáveres ni del monstruo empezó a caminar con un paso más seguro. Una cosa tenía clara, iba a encontrarse algo aberrante… si no, no tendría el mismo sueño. Por ahora, lo único que lo motivaba a no quedarse temblando en el suelo del miedo, era pensar en que iba a salir vivo. Tal como le dijo Amal, una mezcla entre parálisis de sueño y terror nocturno. Y ahora que pensaba en el… ¿porque esa cambio tan brusco de escenario?

Había un extraño silencio en el ambiente. Algo lo hizo pararse. Se dio cuenta con horror, que algo iba crujiendo por detrás, como una bota cuando pisa nieve fresca.

No, esta vez ya se sabía las reglas de aquel diabólico juego. Pero eso no significase que pudiera controlar sus emociones. Temblaba de miedo, los oídos le pitaban, su cerebro le daba punzadas. Su cuerpo le exigía que corriera. Pero por otro lado se autoconvencía de que nada le iba a pasar. Apretó con fuerza su mandíbula y esta vez fue él quién ordenó a su cuerpo encarar al ser que tenía detrás de el. Había visto en las deplorables condiciones en las que vivió Amal, esta vez, si tenía que morir que fuera así. Pero no se iba a acobardar.

Con lentitud y con un leve temblor en todo su sistema se giró para ver una vez mas a ese ser. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al girarse y poco a poco los fue abriendo.

Y ahí estaba ese repugnante ser. En su máximo esplendor, con aquellos ojos naranjas mirando fijamente a los suyos. Pero era extraño. No había hecho ademán de atacarle… tan solo lo miraba. Sirius fue incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos durante más de cinco segundos acabó bajando la cabeza. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, la presión sanguínea iba a acabar estallándole la cabeza. Su corazón bombeaba la sangre cada vez, más y más rápido. Estaba aterrado; esa era la realidad y aunque fuese un sueño, todo se sentía demasiado real como para ser un producto de su cabeza.

—¿No vas a matarme?— preguntó el pelinegro sin dejar de mirar al suelo mientras se estremecía al ver que la bestia se agachaba.

— _¿Porque hacerlo?_

Sirius se quedó algo confuso ante aquella respuesta.

Tenía razón, ¿porque hacerlo?, si el quisiera "matarlo" ya lo habría echo, no le habría estado esperando a aparecer. Alzó la mirada y vio una burlona sonrisa (no quitaba que fuera aterradora). ¿Que diablos quería? Desde luego viniendo de algo como el no auguraba nada bueno. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

Ese diabólico ser tendió su mano.

La miro con detenimiento, era callosa, con cientos de cicatrices y unas enormes garras que causaban terror al mirarlas. ¿Pero que diablos quería él? ¿porque tenderle la mano? Armándose de valor lo miró a los ojos

—¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?—logró preguntar pasados los tensos segundos.

El monstruo ladeó la cabeza y ensancho aun mas su sonrisa si es que era posible. Sirius lo miró a los ojos, sintiendo como el ambiente se volvía a uno mas agobiante.

—Es hora de que despiertes.

Y en el acto sintió como aquellas garras se hundían en su piel.

* * *

Sirius abrió los ojos como platos. Jadeando sin parar, sintiendo como su pulso se iba ralentizando al ver que estaba en la sala común. No había nadie, se levantó la camiseta y vio que tenía arañazos en el estó vómito subió a su garganta. Estaba tan nervioso y estrenado que era incapaz de controlar sus impulsos. Temblaba sin control.

Aún así… Tragó con desagrado la bilis que se le subió a la laringe. Respiró una y otra vez hasta quedarse más tranquilo. Se sujetó el estomago y miró el elegante reloj de péndulo de la pared. Marcaban las nueve menos cuarto.

Se levantó exánime, sintiéndose inevitablemente débil y mareado. Sus rodillas le fallaban como dos agujas. Estaba muy débil, no tenía fuerzas para no caer al suelo, le dolían las platas de los pies, le dolía la piel.

Sabía que debía de comer algo que lo ayudara a reforzar sus casi inexistentes energías.

Apoyándose en la pared, tratando de recuperar el aliento empezó a moverse. Sin embargo, no ignoró esa reciente sensación que surió en su pecho. Logró dominarse así mismo. A su miedo.

Se sintió poderoso al ser capaz de encarar a esa bestia.

Pero ese festín alegre de emociones que se estaba dando desapareció. Que sorpresa se llevó al escuchar la puerta de la sala común abrirse y especialmente encontrarse a cierto estudiante.

—¿ _Canuto_?— la voz de James caló en lo más profundo de su mente. Recordando con una brutal claridad lo que ese chico hizo a Snape. En el acto sintió repulsión hacia él.

Fue toda una noticia cuando el Revenclaw Xenophilius Lovegood encontró medio desnudo y en un charco de su propia orina al tan Afamado James Potter.

Ua, aquello voló como la pólvora.

—No te atrevas a usar ese apodo—James lo miró sorprendido por unos segundos. Aunque quien realmente estaba desconcertado era el propio Sirius. Vio que su antiguo amigo estaba temblando, como si el estuviese amenazado, había una mirada paranoia en sus ojos, como si el estuviese siendo perseguido. Observó con detenimiento que su piel estaba roja, especialmente su cara… como si se hubiese estado frotando con insistencia. Y bueno, que decir de su ojo izquierdo totalmente vendado. — solo de hacerlo me da asco

Si era verdad que odiaba con mucha intensidad a Severus, pero lo que hizo en los baños no tenia ningún perdón. Desde ese momento su amistad se rompió en mil añicos como si fuera un plato. El había perdido el derecho de llamarle de esa forma.

—Canuto— se mofó el Gryffindor— tu has perdido el derecho de llamarme a si maldito puerco.—Lejos de que James se enfadara como el esperaba, vio en los ojos del león un vestigio de arrepentimiento. Pero, ¿acaso importaba algo? Desde luego no. después de haber visto su verdadera faceta, después de haber visto ese lado tan oscuro y repugnante. El no tenía derecho en llamarlo así. Sirius levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con una profunda y absoluta decepción.—¿Que esperabas? Que te dijera: ¿oh que tal esta San Potter?

—Para—advirtió James.

—O que, ¿que me harás? Lanzarme una imperdonable como hiciste con Quejicus. ¿hechizarme y torturarme? ¿mearte encima de mí?

Ahora lo había echo enfadar. James se acerco a él y lo agarró por el cuello de la blusa.

—Te recuerdo, que tu participaste bastardo.

Sin embargo, Sirius lejos de llegar a sentirse intimidado lo miró aún más desafiante. Había visto a la Peste Negra y a un maldito demonio que merodeaba en su cabeza. Potter cabreado… era una simple gallina cacareando.

—Cierto, no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso, pero hay algo peor que lanzar una imperdonable.—se acerco al oído de su compañero— Y es la de traicionar a un amigo—James fue aflojando el agarre sintiendo una fuerte ola de culpabilidad— puede que a mi trataras de hacerme daño… pero a Remus… jamás te lo perdonare.

Aquello hizo que James lo soltara mirándolo con claro dolor, trató de abrir varias veces la boca, pero no salió ninguna palabra, había algo raro en su mirada. El chico lo mirába de arriba a bajo, no había nada mas que odio en su mirada.

—Por cierto… apestas a mierda.

Finalizó el chico mientras se iba por la puerta, dejando a un James totalmente paralizado… como si a el le llegara a importar el estado emocional de Potter.

Pensando en el se acordó de Lily, se preguntaba que habría sido de ella. Desde luego, después de lo que hizo no la volvería a dirigir la palabra. Conocía a Snape, si bien podía llegar a ser un verdadero hijo de puta él sabía muy bien que jamás haría algo tan vejatorio como violar a una mujer. Y menos a Lily. Con todo esa guerra mental en su cabeza acabó por pararse durante varios segundos en el vació pasillo de piedra caliza. Analizando toda la situación.¿Como habían llegado a todo esto? ¿porque? ¿acaso nadie se daba cuenta del daño que se hacían los unos a los otros? Primero él. Cuando Lupin le dio la espalda, después James y Lily, y por último Remus herido por su propio amigo. Se pasó las manos por su rostro, dando un sonoro suspiro. ¿Como habían podido ser tan idiotas? ¿desde cuando eran así? Sirius rió maniáticamente. Y pensar que esas personas a las que daría su vida, eran peores que sabandijas.

Negó con la cabeza, eso era la realidad. No podía hacer más. Volvió a andar con paso ligero, llegando a los aposentos de Amal. Pero antes de llamar, no pudo evitar sentir una presencia extraña a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta de inmediato, pero no vio nada. Con el pulso mas acelerado llamó a la puerta.

Silencio.

Volvió a llamar, pero con el mismo resultado. Frunció el ceño, ¿tal vez era demasiado pronto? Recordó que Amal le dijo que podía ir a verle cuando lo necesitase. Giró la manilla de la puerta y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba abierto.

Escuchó el chirrido de la puerta, bastante molesto a su parecer.

—¿Amal?—escuchó a lo lejos una voz muy conocida. Sin dudarlo, fue directo a la habitación donde pertenecía esa voz.

* * *

salo o los 120 dias de sodoma es una de las películas más perturbadoras que existe. Es muy difícil de ver, dado que trata sobre vejaciones inhumanas, torturas, violaciones, sodomía, torturas, humillaciones... etc.


	24. Capítulo 24: En nombre de la Bestia

_"El que hace una bestia de sí mismo se deshace del dolor de ser hombre."_

Samuel Jhonson

* * *

Capítulo 24: En nombre de la Bestia

Sirius abrió el pomo de la puerta y se dirigió al lugar donde provenía esa voz, rezando que no fuera la persona que el creía que era, sin embargo, todas sus plegarias fueron destruidas en el acto.

Ahí estaba él. La maldita serpiente que tanto odiaba. La víbora viperina en la cama de Amal. El maldito bastardo que siempre odio rodeado de la esencia más absoluta de Ama. Aquella maldita pitón reticular, yacía en la cama mirándole con la misma repugnancia con la que Sirius lo miraba.

Tal para cual.

Lucano por su parte miraba a aquellos dos individuos con algo similar al aburrimiento, de alguna forma, ya se había acostumbrado a esas miradas cargadas de un profundo odio.

—¿Que haces tú aquí?—preguntó Severus, sin molestarse en ocultar su desagrado ante la presencia del león.

—Lo mismo puedo decir, ¿no sería mejor que estuvieses en la enfermería?—Ambos se lanzaron unas miradas cargadas de hostilidad. Ya era más que sabido el profundo aborrecimiento que se profesaban entre ambos. De laguna forma, su relación se había tornado a las reacciones que tendría un perro y un gato al verse.

Severus no podía levantarse, pero de hacerlo, estaría encantado de estrangularlo con sus manos. No quería tenerlo cerca. No, no quería que estuviera merodeando cerca de Amal, no quería ni que hablase en su presencia. Quería que bajara la cabeza y que se quedase mudo. Que ninguna de sus palabras a fectase a Ama. Tampoco estaba muy lejos los pensamientos de Sirius, pero si no lo hacía era por la sencilla razón de que la estancia en Azkaban no sonaba demasiado agradable.

—Estando así de lisiado serías una carga para Vivar ¿no crees?

Sirius esperaba ver una reacción acorde a la situación. Pero lejos de verlo enfado o echándole maldiciones lo vio totalmente tranquilo. De echo, Snape se tomó la molestia de sonreírle burlonamente.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro.

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿que diablos de traía entre manos? Más aún si se trataba de Snape sonriendo, eso era como tratar de jugar al ajedrez contra el diablo. Más extraño aún si se tenía en cuenta las circunstancias en el que estaban.

Lucano los miraba como si ambos estuvieran en una partida de tenis cada vez que hablaban. Viendo cual se los dos se lanzaban más pullas.

Sirius quiso contestarle, pero su voz se quedó grabada en sus pensamientos al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba.

—¡Ya e vuelto!— la voz de Amal cerrando la puerta logró que Sirius llegara a confundirse. Especialmente cuando vio la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Severus. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo en no querer matarlo en ese mismo instante. En verdad odiaba esa sonrisa. ¿Porque diablos una persona podía llegar a ser tan endemoniadamente arrogante, petulante, orgulloso, miserable y cabrón?… y un sinfín de insultos más que rondaban por su cabeza.

Escuchó los pasos de Amal dirigiéndose hacia la habitación, sin embargo se quedó estático. Sin dejar de mirar a Severus con un profundo odio.

—¡Oh que sorpresa!—la voz alegre de Amal no hizo que Sirius dejara de mirar al Slytherin. Misma acción que imitó el Severus.

—¿No debería estar en la enfermería?— preguntó ponzoñosamente el ojigris. Con un tono de voz, que para otras personas parecería preocupación. Pero no en ese momento, donde las palabras estaban cargadas de un profundo rencor. Algo que notó el moreno.

Severus le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero claramente este la ignoró.

—En principio si, pero Madam Pomfrey se fue a hacer un doctorado a no se donde, y a mandado a una novata, de la que no me fio ni un pelo. ¡confundió una poción cura huesos con una de sanación de pústulas!—exclamó como si fuera el mayor crimen—… hay que ser muy burra para hacer algo como eso—respondió resignado. —por cierto, ¿te duele mucho la pierna?—preguntó de repente a Severus.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, preguntándose porque diablos estaba ese imbécil en los aposentos de Amal. Tampoco lo dio mucha importancia, no por el momento, no iba a pedirle explicaciones delante de ese idiota. Después de todo tenía tiempo de sobra para preguntarle.

Sirius miró por primera vez a los ojos de Amal, recordando de inmediato sus visiones.

Sangre, vísceras, dolor, ocre, cadenas. Aquellas imágenes pasaron como la explosión de una _super nova_ por su cerebro. Bombardeándole con aquellos salvajes recuerdos. No lo pudo evitar, pero de inmediato bajó la cabeza. Se sentía incapaz de mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Le resultaba imposible, más aún cuando vio el deplorable estado en que vivió Amal.

—Necesito uno de esos tés milagrosos—añadió con soltura mientras se rascaba la cabeza con un ligero nerviosismo.

—¿Quieres que te los prepara ahora?— preguntó Amal a Sirius.

El chico asintió con la cabeza echando un ultimo vistazo a Snape. Y mejor irse, el semblante tan relajado y tranquilo de Severus era aterrador. Podía notar como la magia del Slytherin estaba empezando a quitarle el oxígeno

—Perfecto, vete a la sala, enseguida empezaré a prepararte la medicina.—argumentó con una suave sonrisa.

Sirius Refunfuñó internamente, quería con todas sus fuerzas que Amal le hiciera más caso a él, que a Severus. Se sentía muy egoísta al pensarlo. Muy a su pensar, era consciente de que Snape se había ganado a base de acciones aquella atención propinada por el moreno. Pero era simplemente… eso, tener su misma atención. Que le prestase esa misma atención que le ofrecía al Slytherin. Después de todo, Amal no tenía la menor idea de como era realmente Snape.

Con aquel remolino incesante de pensamientos, acabó sentando en la silla de mimbre y esperó pacientemente.

Escuchó como Amal cerraba la puerta de la habitación y se dirigía al salón abierto.

El Gryffindor se dio la total libertad de mirarlo atentamente. Ahora había tenido un extraño cambio de vestuario. De conocerlo con su mono azul lleno de manchas y grasas de aceita pasó a ropajes negros que se adherían a su piel de una extraña elegancia. Estaba seguro que se acabaría acostumbrando a sus constantes jerseys negros de cuello alto. Pero lejos de todo aquello, lejos de su nueva apariencia optó por analizar cosas realmente importantes.

¿Por qué Amal tenía las manos perfectas? No había evidencia de aquellas extrañas garras o uñas o lo que diantres fuera. No caminaba encorvado, no tenía esos dientes caninos que sobresalían de su boca. Tampoco había rastro de su dificultad para andar. Analizó con más precisión el modo en que machacaba unos extraños hiervajos amarillos. No tenía problemas de movilidad, sus muñecas podían hacer cualquier movimeinto… más que respuestas, surgían más dudas.

—¿Estas bien? Te noto muy pálido— dijo Amal mientras empezaba a echar pociones y plantas extrañas en un mortero.—¿Volviste a soñar con ese engendro?

—Si, la misma escena, la misma sensación… todo— Sirius optó por no desvelar que vio sus recuerdos, sentía que sería mejor no decir nada — Realmente no se que pretende con todo esto.

Amal lo miró preocupado.

—Lamento que no puedas dormir… ¿vomitaste en el sueño?

—Si—asintió como pudo—¿por qué lo preguntas?

Amal se giró y le entregó un extraño mejunje grumoso con un terrible hedor. Vaya cambio, ya no era esa esencia que lograba adormilarlo.

—Como decirlo…— Suspiró mientras se sentaba en el sillón de mimbre delante de Sirius mietras se envolvía en aquella manta del siglo pasado— el mundo de los sueños es una cosa muy curiosa , en tu caso, si vomitaste seguramente sería una forma de alimentarte de tu miedo… cualquier cosa negativa será para su beneficio.

" _Eso explicaba muchas cosas_ " pensó para sus adentros. Ese extraño afán por mostrarle las cosas más desagradables que había visto. O al menos, esa macabra sensación de ahogo constante.

—¿Pero con que propósito?—interrogó Sirius dejando que aquellos brebajes hicieran el trabajo. Tragando como podía aquel mejunje.

Amal frunció el morro.

—Ellos se alimentan del miedo, de la energía negativa de las personas. A medida que ellos se alimentan, pueden hacer los sueños más reales, y por consecuencia alimentarse cada vez más y más… al punto de que acabas siendo un muerto viviente, no en el sentido literal claro está...—rió secamente— Pero simplemente te usaran como comedero principal… y como no, a costa de tu salud física y mental.

—Por la pinta no parece tener solución.

—Todo lo contrario, es más fácil de lo que tu piensas, pero los métodos son pocos ortodoxos.

Sirius lo miró, dando un suave sorbo a la extraña bebida que el moreno de dió.

—¿Pero es posible para mi?—preguntó esperanzado. Ya le daba igual los métodos, e daba igual si era doloroso, si con ellos lograba dormir en condiciones que fuera bienvenido.

Amal asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy a mi pesar, tendrás que acostumbrar a tu cuerpo y mente a esa bazofia

—Una buena desgracia— murmuró Sirius. La bebida sabía a rayos.

El moreno rió suavemente.

—Mmm, ahora que me acuerdo, le e dicho a… a… a… Minglena… no….

—Minerva MaCgonagall—corrigió con simpatía.

—Lo que e dicho—dijo con entusiasmo— la dije que tenías terrores nocturnos.—Al ver el rostro alarmado del joven Gryfffindor, el mecánico se apresuró para terminar de hablar—lo dije con la intención de que no se sorprendiera si te veía pasear a las tres de la mañana hacia los puentes del este. Únicamente para que no te castiguen o te quiten puntos de manera injusta.

El joven león se tranquilizó y lo miró por unos eternos instantes. No sabía como agradecer aquella simple acción. Le resultaba curioso. En parte, por esa extraña sensación agridulce que había en su cuerpo. Esa sensación de sentirse extrañamente querido pese a las circunstancias. Y por otro lado, esa sensación amarga de sentirse solo al ver que ninguno de sus amigos lo apoyaban como era debído. El recordar todo aquello lo transportó a los baños y la humillación a la que sometieron al Slytherin. No. Debía olvidar eso. Tenía que hacerlo por el bien de su salud mental.

—Gracias.—fue todo lo que pudo decir Sirius mirando fijamente la taza de aquellos grumos ocres.

Amal sonrió de lado, casi con algo similar a la comprensión.

—De las veces que has tenido los terrores nocturnos, ¿en todos vomitabas?

Sirius asintió vehemente.

—Creo que será mejor que cenes después de las pesadillas. De esa forma, no gastarás energía innecesariamente—dijo el mecánico mientras se quitaba los guantes de cuero negro.

El Gryffindor miró las manos del chico atentamente. No había ni rastro de las cicatrices que el vio en aquel sueño. Pero el estaba seguro, el estaba seguro de que ese era Amal. Esos inconfundibles ojos naranjas, esos ojos de fuego… únicos en su especie. Era Amal.

—Se que a lo mejor no me contestaras a esto pero… ¿donde te criaste?

Amal lo miró con sorpresa. Ignorando el cambio tan repentino de conversación, si que le sorprendió que le hiciera esa pregunta.

—Mmm, digamos que en una especie de orfanato… más o menos—acotó aquello último con duda.

Sirius miró atentamente en sus ojos, el sabía que mentía. Pero por otro lado, estaba encaminado a lo que el había soñado, solo necesitaba un poco mas de información. Solo un poquito más.

—¿Como era estar en ese lugar?—preguntó como si el tema no fuera con él mientras agarraba una cucharilla y empezaba a remover el brebaje.

Amal miró al techo, sin un punto fijo.

—Hacia calor… siempre hacia mucho, mucho calor… recuerdo que vivíamos en no muy buenas condiciones higiénicas— rió suavemente descolocando a Sirius— ni te imaginas lo que llegábamos a comer… cualquier cosa que semeneara lo comíamos—añadió con humor—dejando la alimentación de lado… digamos que… no era el mejor sitio para vivir.

El Gryffindor se sentía incapaz de controlar su pulso. Todo lo que estaba diciendo Amal, la forma tan astuta en la que estaba endulzando con aquellas palabras respecto a sus recuerdos, el modo en que en parte no era ninguna mentira lo que estaba diciendo… le resultaba escalofriante. Y lo peor de todo, era como si a el, no le afectara de ninguna manera.

—Supongo que no tendrás muchos recuerdos sobre eso.

Amal lo miró con esa expresión tan tranquila y pacifica mientras sacaba una pipa de fumar. Desconcertando aun más al Gryffindor.

—Por desgracia o fortuna tengo demasiada buena memoria—el moreno hizo una breve pausa mientras sacaba un cigarro a la vez que o prendía con una cerilla— si te soy sincero, me comportaba como un animal… no era como si yo pudiera entender lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, pero de alguna forma podía llegar a ser un peligro para los demás si se me cruzaban los cables—Amal se dio cuenta de que Sirius tenia los ojos abiertos, donde albergaban una extraña mirada cargada de espanto—¿estás bien?

Sirius se pasó las manos por su cara.

—Por Merlín… yo… yo… Suena terrible ese lugar.

Amal lo miró extrañado, no entendía porque había empezado a interesarse tanto en su infancia. Así, tan de pronto. Y esas miradas cargadas de uns profunda angustia.

—Vivir en ese antro donde la higiene brillaba por su ausencia no era un buen lugar para crecer… pero no por ello hay que dramatizar innecesariamente. Simplemente ciertos lugares te hacen madurar antes de tiempo — dijo tranquilamente.

Sirius no tuvo el valor suficiente para elevar la mirada, no podía, sintió como los recuerdos de sus padres, de sus propios progenitores lo golpeaban y lo torturaban por el simple echo de haber estado en Gryffindor, los recuerdos en los que su hermano Regulus ignoraba el modo en que lo torturaban… el modo en que optó por odiar a todo aquellos que tuviese que ver con Slytherin, el modo en que trató de aliviar ese dolor culpando a los demás. Tuvo un poco de envidia. Quería ser igual de fuerte que él, quería ser como él.

Inquebrantable.

—Ojalá pueda ser como tú algún día.

Amal lo miró con algo reticencia. Sin estar de ningún modo de acuerdo con lo que había dicho aquel estudiante.

—No Sirius, créeme que no quieres serlo.—dijo con una extraña seriedad.

Sirius lo miró fijamente. Miró la cicatriz de su rostro. Su mirada inescrutable. Su temple. Su entereza. Su impavidez. Su tenacidad. El arrollador valor que tenía en la sangre. El modo en que seguía adelante.

—¿Como te hicistes esa cicatriz?

—Es una larga historia—respondió tras unos largos segundo mientras daba una calada al cigarro—nada que merezca ser contado.—añadió con indiferencia.

Otra vez, aquel modo en que ignoraba los malos tratos, aquella infancia donde el hambre lo consumía, aquellla hambruna que hacía que Amal devorase un rata. Los golpes, aquellas heridas… y él… si siquiera era capaz de mantenerse en pie tras la traición de Remus.

—¿Como?—preguntó Sirius—yo no encuentro fuerzas para seguir adelante. La traición de James… Remus… Lily… todos en general. Siento que mi mundo se derrumba y no puedo hacer nada. Odio todo esto, odio todo. Y tú… parece que nada te afecta.

Amal abrió los ojos ligeramente y en cuestión de segundos dejó que la habitación se llenara de una risotada

—Ja, ja ja ja ja ja ¿crees que nací siendo fuerte? No amigo mío… bajo ningún concepto. Cada persona es un mundo, cada persona tiene su propia percepción sobre la vida. Tú crees que soy fuerte, que puedo con todo, que nada me afecta y no es así—Sirius lo miró con atención— cuando me sacaron de ese antro… no quería vivir, me negaba a pensar. No quería hacerlo, de lo contrario los recuerdos se volverían mucho más dolorosos. Traté con todas mis fuerzas ignorar todo ese miedo, todo ese dolor… y, traté de ignorar que eso no existía, traté… traté de esconder esas emociones en una parte recóndita de mi alma... de alguna forma… lo humanicé—murmuró para si mismo mientras que dejaba que su mirada de fuego bajase al suelo—tanto… que lo único que hice fue agravar mi dolor…—rió secamente— vaya que si lo hice.

Sirius no lograba entender aquel secretismo que había en sus palbras. ¿A que se refería con humanizar su dolor? ¿Que quería decir ignorar sus recuerdos? ¿qué quiso decir que se negaba a pensar?

Inhaló hondo, tratando de mantener su mente lo mas fría que podía.

—¿Te sientes mejor hablando de este tipo de cosas?— preguntó el moreno tras un largo y cómodo silencio.

Sirius asintió. Era una liberación lo que sentía. Poder hablarle a Amal de situaciones tan sumamente íntimas como esas lo estaban ayudando enormemente. Poder desahogarse, contar sus penas y sus alegrías sin ser juzgado era… sobrecogedor. La manera en que Amal calmaba sus temores con sus palabras. La forma en que aquel chico lograba acariciar su alma. Saber que el _Squib_ también se habría con él sin ningún tapujo.

Que era recíproco.

—Si, es de gran ayuda.

Una vez más, Amal sonrió y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón, una pequeña bolsita con unas especies de cogollos de plantas. Olía… olía muy bien. Un suave y rico aroma de pino que lo adormilaba bastante.

—Te ayudará a dormir y quitarte ese mal sabor en el cuerpo. Tu masticalo como si fuera un chicle. Te dará hambre cuando sientas que no lo tienes.

Sirius agarró la bolsita y lo miró con atención. Eran bolitas, como caramelos de color verde

—Es _cannabis_ bajo dosis muy pequeñas, es otro tipo de psicotrópico. Son masticables, comibles o como quieras chuparlo, si sientes que no tienes hambre tómate uno de estos y poco a poco verás como el hambre llega. Es una… droga que la mayoría de los _muggles_ usan… no de manera convencional, la verdad— farfulló aquello último para si mismo— pero en fin, tú usalos y verás como volverás a comer en condiciones. Y por favor, no le digas a nadie lo que te e dado, técnicamente es ilegal.

—En ese caso, mis labios están sellados.—bromeó con ligereza.

—Hay algo que me ronda por la cabeza.—dijo el moreno. No pasó desapercibido el modo en que la páida piel del Gryffindor día a día se iba pegando a sus huesos—Se que has perdido mucho peso… ¿cuanto en total?

Sirius no estaba del todo seguro si contarle el peso perdido a lo largo de aquellos dos tortuosos meses. El modo en que veía que sus costillas sobresalían de su piel… sentía vergüenza de verse. Sin embargo, después de que Amal viera como lloraba desconsoladamente, poco le importaba ya el como se viera, cara a los demás.

—Dieciocho.

Amal cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Coño—fue todo lo que dijo.

El Gryffindor sonrió de lado. Incluso sus tacos sonaban bien.

Ninguno de los dos, supieron cuanto tiempo se habían quedado en silencio. Pero una cosa si se dieron cuenta. Aquella serenidad, aquella mansedumbre que asolaba la habitación fue un gran incentivo para que Sirius se sintiera en un estado de Zen absoluto.

—Creo que será mejor que te vayas a tu dormitorio Black, creo que es mejor una cama que un sillón incómodo.

Sirius apenas logró responderlo.

Amal acompañó al Gryffindor a la puerta. Y se despidieron, aunque el pudo ver un atisbo de dolor en los ojos plutonio de Sirius. Aunque tampoco lo tomó muy en cuenta. No era de extrañar el estado tan alicaído del Gryffindor. Tener a un demonio acosándote no era incentivo para estar dando saltos de alegría.

Amal suspiró, mirando fijamente a la oscura vidriera a causa del manto oscuro de la noche. Estaba agotado, seguir durante toda la mañana y tarde a Lily Evans era agotador. Aquella chica trajo más discordia que la que el mismo podría haber llegado a pensar. Sabía que por algo, la muchacha pelirroja tenía ese nombre. Si por el fuera, ya la estaría estrangulando con sus propias manos.

Solo de pensarlo le traía una inmensa paz. Sus ojos esmeralda apagándose de toda luz existente. Mientras él la miraba fijamente con sus ojos naranjas. Que lo último que vería eran los ojos de un monstruo.

Amal sonrió diabólicamente. Valió la pena, ya sabía cuales eran algunos de sus patrones, sabía donde comía, su comida favorita, su libro favorito, su asignatura favorita, su lugar favorito. Sabía sus manías. Era consciente de que necesitaba muchos más días, más días para lograr romper su estado mental. Hacer que su propia existencia fuera una verdadera tortura para aquella mujer. Que temblase con la simple idea de que Amal estuviera en el castillo... volverla loca. Quería hacerlo ya, quería que sufriera, que sintiera el mismo dolor de Severus. Pero no podía ahora, sabía que si era paciente, saborearía como nadie sus gritos.

Tampoco se olvidaría de aquellos que le dieron aquella paliza. No, ni por asomo. Amal podía hacerse el tonto. Pero que no lo tomasen como tal. Todos y cada uno de ellos, sufrirían la rabia de un cociopata como el que era Amal.

Y técnicamente, el moreno no era culpable. Así era como pensaba Amal. El luchaba día a día contra aquellos terribles impulsos, aquellas terribles palabras que aparecían en su cabeza. Pero oh, ahora haría de ello la cantata más grotesca y diabólica del siglo. Gritos de espanto y terror. Estaba seguro que si _la Peste Negra_ estuviera delante le aludiría.

Una curiosa forma de aplaudirse a sí mismo si se miraba de manera objetiva.

Amal pegó un bufido. Sabía que debía controlarse. Que todavía tenía que controlar sus impulsos. Que debía de permanecer tranquilo. Por su bien y sobretodo para el resto del mundo.

" _Son corderos al fín y al cabo"_

Pegó un gemido de dolor al estirarse.

" _Vulgares corderos"_

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero a la vez sentía que lo que en un futuro iría a hacer sería muy gratificante. Lo que le había echo a Potter le había sentado bastante bien, aunque por supuesto eso solo era la punta del iceberg. Conocía los métodos para destrozar la mente de una persona. El arte de asesinar a un ser humano con las palabras.

Oh, vaya que si lo disfrutaría.

En ese momento, Amal tenía una mirada inexpresiva en su rostro. Pensó en Sirius, sentía lastima por él. Aunque por otro lado, ese era el castigo que la propia vida le había impuesto por todos sus actos cometidos. ¿Cuantas veces habrían golpeado a Severus solo porque se aburrían? ¿cuantas veces le habían hechizado porque querían? ¿cuantas veces lo insultaron sin motivos? Dejó salir un suspiro, no entendía muy bien porque lo ayudaba. Realmente no tenía porque hacerlo. Pero sabía muy bien que Sirius no era mala persona.

Había que tener mucha integridad moral para defender a alguien a quien odias.

Amal tenía la certeza de que ese fue el principal motivo por el que La Peste Negra lo dejó vivir. Por qué el sabía que aquel pobre león tenía el espirito inquebrantable de la lealtad. No por nada la edad media usó el símbolo del perro como seña de fidelidad y lealtad.

Se acercó a la habitación y miró fijamente a la puerta.

Severus Snape.

Jamás pensó, que llegaría a preocuparse por un chico como él. Por norma general pasaba olímpicamente de las personas. La raza humana eran criaturas sumamente aburridas, predecibles y ordinarias. Seres que pese a ser de su misma raza se sentía totalmente diferente a ellos. La naturaleza tan egoísta y avariciosa… realmente sentía lástima por ellos. Eran la única raza que él conocía donde se mataban los unos a los otros, hermanos contra hermanos. Y la mayoría por absurdas creencias, ya fuesen ideologías políticas, religiosas o sociales. La humanidad daba asco. Al menos era así como el lo veía y lo había vivido en sus propias carnes.

¿Entonces que tenía ese chico de especial? ¿que era lo que le había echo inclinarse hacia él? ¿por qué había aceptado sin problemas doblegarse por voluntad propia a las peticiones de Severus?¿por qué no le importaba la sensación de quedarse con él? Cuando Amal detestaba la compañía.

Severus era predecible, muy grosero en ciertos casos. Amal ya se había dado cuenta de que era muy posesivo y muy dominante. Aunque después de ver lo que ocurría dentro del colegio entendía el porqué. Ignorando aquello último, volvió a preguntarse ¿porque él? Era muy bueno en pociones, pero el sabía perfectamente que lo superaba con creces y con diferencia. Era astuto, pero él lo era aun más. Severus era incapaz de hacer runas antiguas que el mismo había logrado descubrir con un poco de ingenio.

Sonrió anchamente

Porque el, era el único que podía otorgarle la paz que tanto ansiaba buscar.

Cerró los ojos, recordando el contacto físico. Las suaves vibraciones que el le daba. Esa paz, que hacía que su cerebro pareciera funcionar como el resto del mundo. Esa tranquilidad, esa naturalidad que sentía al estar con él. No era porque a nivel físico aliviara ese dolor, ni por asomo. Aquellos bultos que tenía en su cuerop seguían desplazándose de un lugar a otro clamando discordia.

Era por motivos más profundos y espirituales.

Tenía que tranquilizarse, no era cuestión de incendiar el colegio para relajarse. Tampoco era mala idea, con toda la mediocridad que había tampoco se perdía a nadie importante. Puede que a los elfos del castillo o los animales, pero el resto... poco importaban.

Abrió la puerta y vio a Severus leyendo __"El profeta__ _"_ miró sus lesiones. Esas simples manchas ligeramente azules acabarían transformándose en enormes manchas moradas con el pasar de los días.

—¿Ya has terminado?— dijo con una voz tan seria y seca, sin dejar de "leer" el profeta. De echo, el tono de voz que usó pareció como si Amal hubiese cometido la mayor de las traiciones.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza, haciendo un soberano esfuerzo en no empezar a reírse descontroladamente por la manera en que había echo esa pregunta. Que decir de los ridículos berrinches de Severus tapados con simples palabras bien escogidas.

—Tiene terrores nocturnos y no como la mayoría— dijo mientras empezaba a descalzarse.—no puedo evitar querer ayudarlo.

Severus dobló el periódico alzando una ceja.

" _Tan él_ " pensó para si mismo mordiéndose en el interior de la mejilla, haciendo un leve esfuerzo por parecer serio.

—Una poción para el sueño bastaría para que no las tuviera.

Amal negó con la cabeza, no era tan sencillo. No eran terrores nocturnos normales, si no la manifestación de un demonio. Pero sabía con certeza que era muy inútil tratar de explicárselo, la paranoia que tenía Severus en perderle era sorprendente. Por el momento, se divertiría con sus enojos.

—¿No te fías de mi?

Severus frunció el ceño, e hizo una pausa dejando de lado el periódico— de quien no me fio es del perro de Black. No te imaginas lo que es capaz de hacer ese miserable.

Severus tenía el comportamiento de un niño enfadado por el robo momentáneo de un juguete suyo.

Amal rió con ganas enojando aún más a Severus. El mecánico se fue al otro lado de la cama, mientras se quitaba el jersey negro y lo dejaba en algún lugar perdido en la habitación.

—Que calor—farfulló con desgana.

—¿Que has hecho en el resto del día?— preguntó Severus mientras observaba cada movimiento del chico de manera obsesiva.

Amal sonrió.

—Hmm, seguir a una presa.

—¿Una presa?

Amal sonrió de lado.

—Si, digamos que hay una raposa que tiende a joder lo que en teoría es mío por derecho propio e hice la vista gorda varias veces pero… ya me cansé, nada de lo que debas preocuparte.—Amal se quedó pensativo—tal vez haga de ella un trofeo, se lo podría mandar a algún pariente suyo.

Severus frunció el ceño, la verdad era, que Amal tendía a hablar de esa forma bastante extraña. Aunque, probablemente fuera a causa del propio idioma.

Amal se estiró y giró ligeramente su cuerpo mirando al Slytherin que miraba el oscuro techo de la habitación como si se tratase de los cuadros de Miguel Angel en la capilla sixtina.

—Espero que tengas suerte.

Amal sonrió de lado. Vaya que si la tendría.

—Siempre la tengo—añadió con un sonoro bostezo—¿te duele mucho?—preguntó el moreno.

Severus lo miró con algo de duda.

—El dolor hacía que no pudiera dormir, pero poco a poco a ido desapareciendo—Severus giró al cabeza para encarar al _Squib_ —¿que es lo que echástes a la bebida?

Amal sonrió anchamente al ver que el Slytherin le conocía mejor que nadie.

—Simplemente un sedante. Tienes el hueso totalmente triturado, y no creo que la magia vaya a lograr curarlo. Por el momento, me temo que vas a tener que confiar en las técnicas __muggles__ _._

A Snape lo le hizo mucha gracia aquella noticia. Pero tampoco opuso mucha resistencia. Amal ya le había curado los tendones de su mano.

No tenía ningún motivo en no confiar en él.

—¿No duermes?—preguntó Severus con la típica sequedad suya.

—Si, pero antes quiero hacer unas cuantas investigaciones antes de irme a dormir.—Vio como Severus fruncía el ceño con desaprobación, pero no dijo nada—volveré, no te preocupes.

El silencio de Snape fue toda la respuesta que recibió. Lo miró por unos instantes. Su mirada pedía a gritos su presencia, que Amal estuviera a su lado. Que el hecho de que estuviera ahí, lograba que las pesadillas de Severus se calamsen y convirtiesen en meros recuerdos difusos. Simplemente… quería que estuvoera con él. La idea de que lo abandonase llegaba a aterrarlo.

—Esperaré

Fue lo único que pudo recibió de respuesta.

Amal asintió, sabía que cuando se diera la vuelta y cerrase la puerta el Slytherin se quedaría profundamente dormido. Los analgésicos que le había suministrado eran más que potentes.

Amal salió se la puerta y la cerró con sigilo.

Admiró el lugar como si un bello cuadro se tratase. Ya no estaba el bello salón de antes, ni las vidrieras, ni tampoco las estanterías llenas de libros.

Ahora lo que veía eran todas esas cabezas empaladas como si de arboles se trataran. La niebla ocre que dominaba el lugar le gustaba. Todo aquello... La sangre que había, ese aire macabro y ruin que predominaba la estancia. Inhaló con fuerza, para luego expulsar el aire a modo de un suspiro. Oh, ese aroma a muerte… se había acostumbrado tanto a él. Miró el cielo, todo era rojo, como si fuera el fín de sus días.

El apocalipsis.

Estaba descalzo, sintiendo la tierra seca se colaba por sus dedos.

Miró el trono que tenía en medio de aquel desierto rojo y se dirigió hacie él. Se sentó y tocó con suavidad aquel grotesco asiento.

El trono en si estaba echo solo por restos de seres humanos. Estaba plagado de huesos clavados por astillas de otras partes diminutas del cuerpos humano. Cientos de columnas vertebrales hacían de larguero. Y lo único que lo unían eran los tendones de aquellos cadáveres. Las escapulas que estaban unidas a las vertebras hacían que el abominable sillón fuera mas cómodo en el respaldo. Los fémures hacían un cómodo de soportes de brazos. Las costillas unidas con tibias hacían de asiento. Las huesos de las manos hacían de brazos, cientos de calaveras adornaba macabramente el travesaño. La silla en si, parecía como si saliera de la propia tierra. Dándole un aire aun mas tétrico si es que era posible.

Amal aplastó con indiferencia con su mano uno de los cráneos que adornaban el trono, deshaciéndose en el aire como motas de polvo. Alzó la mirada y miró fijamente a una masa negra que había delante suyo.

—Primero Severus, luego Sirius… ¿que te traes entre manos Amón?—preguntó tras un largo silencio.

La masa negra lo miró y sonrió. Sus músculos empezaron a deformarse, su piel empezó a abrirse, dando paso a un monstruoso demonio con rostro lobuno lleno de cadenas que desaparecían en la lejanía del macabro desierto rojo.

— _ _Mis actos serán de utilidad en un futuro.__

Amal suspiró con cansancio estirando sus piernas.

—Miedo me das cuando tienes algún plan en mente.

Amón se acerco al grotesco trono del chico.

— _La duda ofende—se burló sin tapujos— pero es una realidad, y esto está siendo una terrible distracción._

El chico lo miró con atención. Sin entender a donde quería llegar.

—Explicate.

El aberrante demonio se encorvó hacia él, dando una imagen totalmente espeluznante.

— _Ese chico… Podría ser malo para ti._

Amal miró fijamente los ojos de la bestia.

—No olvides que yo te saqué del infierno.— dijo con un suave susurro.—… técnicamente hablando.

El demonio sonrió anchamente.

— _ _Lo sé, y por ello quiero servirte__ — la bestia se alejó del chico, haciendo una burlesca reverencia— _ _pero dime una cosa ¿que hará cuando descubra que estás maldito?__ —El moreno lo miró fijamente. Era verdad, ¿que haría cuando Severus descubriera el secreto que guardaba tan recelosamente? ¿cómo reaccionaría?— _¿_ _ _Crees que se quedara a tu lado? ¿que te jurará amor eterno? ¿que viviréis felices para siempre? Permitime dudarlo.__

—No subestimes las emociones humanas Amon.

El demonio sonrió de lado mirando la inmensdad del lugar.

— _ _¿Emociones? ¿est__ _ _á__ _ _s seguro de que ese chico te ama? Y m__ _ _á__ _ _s importante ¿le amas?__

Amal se quedó en silencio.

 _ _Amar__ , eso era un sentimiento muy fuerte. El había sentido un deseo profundo de estar con él. Sabía muy en el fondo, que aquellos sentimeintos eran reales, no eran frutos de la desesperación. Esa calma, esa paz… solo él se la daba. Y era muy consciente que no era ninguna falsa sensación a causa de la magia. El quería estar con Severus por voluntad propia… y eso lo asustaba.

—¿Que importa?

El rostro burlesco de Amon se transformo a uno inquieto.

— _ _No olvides que la ultima vez que te enamoraste estuviste a punto de morir…__ _ _¿olvidas la triación que hicieron contra tí? Supuestamente aquella mujer que te juró amor eterno.__

—Algo como eso lo tengo muy bien grabado, gracias por recordármelo—ironizó Amal.—Pero eso no es algo que te deba de preocupar.

El demonio frunció el morro. Ese no era el punto. El tema en cuestión, era que si Amal se encariñaba de ese humano probablemente sería una debilidad. Y por ende, podrían romper la frágil cordura que le quedaba al chico. El mismo había visto como Amal era traicionado una y otra vez. Como masacraban a sus seres queridos. Muy bien sabía, que una persona más podría significar un antes y un después en toda la humanidad.

— _ _Dime, ¿que harás cuando finalice la misión? ¿te lo llevaras a tu mundo? ¿huiréis toda la vida? ¿viviréis en una cabaña alejada de la mano de Dios? No me hagas reir.__ —Amal chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. El sabía que Amon se preocupaba por el a su manera. Pero todo aquello era realmente molesto _—_ _ _Y no olvides que a sabiendas de lo que sientes por ese humano, muchos lo querrán usar en tu contra.__

El moreno enarcó la ceja.

—Lo sé.

— _Se que no es algo que quieras o_ _í_ _r, pero por tu bien. Perder la cabeza no es una opción. Que tu mente se rompa en mil pedazos y que pierdas la conciencia… no es algo bueno._

—Eso no me preocupa. Para ese entonces, muy probablemente ya me habré muerto.—añadió con soltura como si hablase del tiempo.—creo que __La Peste Negra__ ya se habrá desecho de mi… y yo de él—Amal sonrió para si mismo.

El demonio se tensó al ver la postura que tomaba sobre esos temas tan delicados.

— _ _No te tomes tan a la ligera tu vida.__

El __Squib__ lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Que es mi vida Amón? Un halo de destrucción masiva, que absorbe todo lo bueno que hay en el mundo.—el chico ladeó la cabeza—además, como ya dije, para ese entonces, ya habremos completado la misión y yo… podré descansar… dejaré de sentir dolor Amón… yo… yo ya estoy cansado de vivir, y eso es algo que tu sabes muy bien—Amal se quedó por unos segundos en silencio, mirando el cielo rojizo. Una imagen realmente apocalíptica.—solo quiero irme con Zahari, ella es mi prioridad ¿por qué si no habría aceptado esta mierda?

El demonio lo miró con una mezcla incesante de emociones dispares.

— _¿Qué será de Snape? ¿Lo has pensado?_ —le preguntó aquel demonio haciéndole pensar lo que conllevaba sus actos. — _si vuestras emociones son reales ambos acabareis destrozados._

Amal lo miró con un remolino cargado de duda.

—Yo… no lo sé—añadió con duda.

— _¿Y la misión? ¿que harás mientras andas besuqueándote con él?_ —questionó con una burla infinita.

—Dale al Cesár lo que es del César. Dale a Dios lo que es de Dios.

Amon lo miró con duda. ¿Estaba teniendo delirios o algo así? Sin embargo, optó por mantenerse en silencio.

—Ambos sabemos que __la peste negra__ está matando esos mortifagos como una mera advertencia, entrenando. En pocas palabras, sabrá cuando acercarse a Voldemort, de echo, será el quién acabe en las garras de ese desquiciado.

— _¿Que es lo que piensas?_

 _Amal sonrió ladinamente_

—¿Y si acelerásemos un poquito más las cosas? Y si… ¿le damos a _La Peste Negra_ lo que tanto desea? Nadie sabe quien es, excepto tú y yo. Usemos a ese personaje a nuestro favor. La comunidad mágica ya sabe como es este mosntruo, ya sabe que es alguien muy peligroso. Pero ese imbécil del innombrable ni siquiera sabe el verdadero peligro que se le viene encima. Hagamos saber a Voldemort que hay otra criatura que es cien mil veces más peligroso que él.

—Algo contra lo que no puede luchar.

—Exacto y ahí amigo mío, necesitaré tu ayuda.

Amón lo miró con algo de reticencia. Nunca dudo de las estrategias de Amal pero… su modo de actuar era poco menos que una locura.

—Soy todo oidos.


	25. Capítulo 25: Recuerdos II: Piedad

_"La guerra es la salida cobarde a los problemas de la paz."_

Thomas Mann

Capítulo 25: Recuerdos II: Piedad

Sirius abrió los ojos lentamente. Casi con pereza.

El barro seco, el color ocre, las bombillas. Ya sabía donde estaba. Y eso que por un momento llegó a pensar que se había librado de ello tras haber tenido cinco días de descanso. Pero por lo que pudo comprobar, no fue el caso. Aquel pútrido olor era inconfundible. Lo único que había a modo de luz era unos extraños minerales luminiscentes que había incrustados en las paredes del antro. Miró al pequeño Amal que parecía quedarse embelesado con esas piedras.

Le resultó ciertamente extraño. De por si, no era usual ver a alguien como él así de relajado y pacífico. Era como ver a un animal totalmente salvaje en estado de sen absoluto. Una imagen totalmente surrealista si se tenía en cuenta el comportamiento salvaje que tuvo tiempo atrás. Suspiró, ¿que era lo que tendría que ver ahora? ¿que tipo de vejaciones tendría que contemplar? Con el corazón en el pecho trató de aceptar que eso era lo que le tocaba, que por alguna razón, era él, quien se había convertido en testigo de semejante barbarie.

Severus observó con detenimiento al pequeño Amal.

Este inhalaba con fuerza el pesado aire del lugar. Estaba sentado en el suelo, Con una manta raída negruzca que lo envolvía como si fuera un gusano de seda. Solo podía ver su rostro junto aquellos brillantes ojos naranjas.

Viéndole así, no podo evitar que la lástima lo envolviera. Tan… frágil, tan vulnerable. Daba la sensación de que Amal, en ese estado pareciese de cristal. Intocable, endeble, humano. Todavía le resultaba difícil ver que ese salvaje de Amal pudiera estar tan tranquilo. Sirius se agachó para mirarlo mejor. Observarlo con ese ímpetu tan suyo. Como si fuera una obra de arte a la que no se debía de tocar.

Sirius vio que el moreno se encontraba admirando esos extraños minerales luminiscentes. Siguió su mirada y la posó en aquellas rocas luminiscentes que emitían unos tenues destellos rojizos.

El silencio reinaba el lugar junto a las suaves respiraciones de Amal, que contrastaban a la perfección con la pesada atmósfera de aquel repugnante antro. De alguna forma, lograba ser pausado en cierto sentido, Sin embargo, notó que no estaban solos.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás suyos. Sirius se giró inmediatamente, viendo a una hermosa chica, bastante joven, con un evidente embarazo, tal vez de siete meses. No estaba del todo seguro cuantos años tendría. ¿Tal vez veinte? No lo sabía con total seguridad, pero si hubo algo que lo llamó especialmente la atención.

No tenía ni una sola herida. Impoluta, acendrada, casta de cicatrices.

No era exactamente igual que el moreno. No tenía esas extrañas malformaciones en las manos, ni tampoco síntomas de haber tenido una enfermedad en su vida. Tampoco tenía ni una sola malformación en el cuerpo. Estaba delgada, pero no era visible esa evidente hambruna que llevaban el resto de personas. No tenía la piel pegada a sus huesos. Ella era como él. Tenía rasgos como los de Sirius o como los de cualquier alumno de Hogwarts. Simplemente lo único que le diferenciaba del joven Gryffindor era simplemente el tono de piel oscura y los ojos negros, nada más. Sin embargo, lo que se le hacía aún más extraño fue ver que no tenía heridas considerables. No había síntomas de que hubiese recibido alguna paliza. Ni siquiera llevaba cadenas. Y que decir de los ropajes. La joven muchacha llevaba los trapos raídos del resto de la gente que estaba encadenada como animales. Pero se notaba que el ropaje en si mismo no había sufrido el paso del tiempo o la suciedad en si misma de no haber sido ni tan siquiera lavada.

Iba vestida como quien lleva un disfraz.

—Quod quaeritis? _«¿qué estás mirando?_ _»_ — Sirius se sorprendió.

Aquello si que le dio la sensación de que le explotaría la cabeza. Hablaba en latín, ¡latín! ¿desde cuando una persona usaba el latín como lengua principal? Y por la sensación que le dio al ver como lo manejaba es que era, evidentemente su único y muy probablemente el idioma principal. Pero más extraño aún es que lo entendía ¿como era posible? Él jamás dio una sola clase de latín, de echo, nunca tuvo esas clases. Era imposible que de la noche a la mañana lo entendiese. Era como si lo hubiese estudiado toda la vida. Como si fuera bilingüe por naturaleza.

—Quid agis, parva? cur non vos ludere cum aliis? _«_ _¿qué estás haciendo pequeño? ¿por qué no juegas con los demás?_ _»_ —preguntó la joven muchacha.

A Sirius le llamó especialmente la atención los ojos de la chica, más bien, su mirada. Vio que la muchacha contemplaba al pequeño Amal con una mirada cargada de amor y comprensión. No había ni rastro del salvajismo que había visto en aquellas otras personas si es que se las podían llmarse así. No había rastro de aquella aterradora bestialidad. No, era una mirada tan humana, cargada de afecto y ternura que parecía algo imposible. Como una la primera rosa que nace en un campo arrasado por la guerra.

Amal no se giró en ningún momento. Es más, parecía como si no escuchara a nadie. Como si aquella chica no existiera. Sin embargo, la chica morena tocó el pelo andrajoso del niño. Y con cierta dificultad se sentó. El vientre hinchado de la muchacha le indicaba que estaba considerablemente embarazada.

—Quid est quod vos es vultus? _«_ _¿Qué es lo que estás mirando?_ _»_ —preguntó revolviendo con suavidad el pelo del niño.

Curiosamente Amal no respondió con brusquedad, no reaccionó de manera violenta. Se quedó quieto como una estatua. Aunque tampoco accedió a mas caricias. Más bien era… como si nadie existiera. Pero por la sensación que le daba, esa muchacha era _alguien_ para Amal. Alguien, lo suficientemente importante como para dejar que se acercara a él.

—Ah! Ita ut fuit, quod _«_ _¡Ah! Así que era eso?_ _»_ —exclamó la joven mirando al techo.—Mea genus etiam quaerere _«_ _mi gente_ _también los buscan_ _»_

¿Mi gente? ¿buscar esas piedras? ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que la muchacha hablaba de "su gente" como de otro clan?

Sirius alzó la cabeza. Miró los minerales luminiscentes del techo. Emanaban una tenue luz rojiza, suave, casi imposible de apreciar. Pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para ver que expulsaban luz propia. Probablemente lo único que llegase a ser medianamente bello en medio de toda la inmundicia que rodeaba aquel lugar.

Sin embargo, hubo al que lo alarmó, en el momento en el que aquella chico nombró "mi gente" Amal se puso a gruñir como un perro rabioso.

—Shh, non affectu, non. Non hic, non est hic, et faciam te malum, et faciat te malum. Ego non patitur _«_ _Shh, no cariño, no. No están aquí, no están aquí, no te harán daño, no te harán daño. No lo permitiré._ _»_ —

¿Protegerle? ¿protegerle de quiénes?

La incertidumbre de Sirius acerca de lo que les estaba pasando bombardeaba incesantemente su cabeza. ¿Por qué hablaban en latín? ¿con que motivos? ¿por que esas reacciones por parte de Amal? ¿porque tenía ese estado absoluto de autismo? ¿por que no escuchaba? ¿por qué eran tan importantes esos minerales? ¿donde estaban? ¿porque bajo tierra? ¿porque en esas condiciones? ¿porque esa chica no tenía ni un solo rasguño?… ¿Por qué?

—Vide quid brilla _«_ _¿ves eso que brilla?_ _»_ —señaló la chica, haciendo que Amal cambiara una postura a una más relajada, pero sin renunciar al estar alerta—Numquid scis quare petat? _«_ _¿Sabes porque lo buscan?_ _»_

No hubo ninguna respuesta por parte de Amal. Él seguía mirando fijamente aquellos minerales que emitían un suave destello rojo. Era como si en la cabeza del moreno no existiera nadie más que él. Ni siquiera ella.

—Dixit autem angeli sunt defendat. _«_ _los ángeles nos protegen_ _»_ —la chica acarició con suavidad el pelo de Amal—Dicunt, quod angeli sunt prodigiosus creaturae, cum oculis multis coloribus, sunt etiam, qui dicunt, quod angeli habent aurea capillos. _«_ _Dicen que los ángeles son criaturas asombrosas, con los ojos de muchos colores incluso hay quienes dicen que los ángeles tienen cabello de oro._ _»_ —la chica suspiró, con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos— cum nos mori scimus. _«_ _cuando morimos los conocemos_ _»_ —susurró aquello último como si se tratase de sus últimas palabras en vida.

Aquello pareció tranquilizar considerablemente a Amal. Lo cual, era todo un logro. Pero había una cosa que le pareció digna de llamar la atención. De alguna manera, Amal entendía las palabras de aquella muchacha, puede que no respondiera, pero las entendía. No era como aquellos ancianos que no parecían saber ni tan siquiera hablar, que lo único que eran capaces era de balbuear. De alguna forma, el moreno era zapaz de entender.

Aunque Vivar no parecía escuchar. De echo, a Sirius le daba la sensación de que estaba con un niño autista. No había ninguna reacción en él. No parecía escuchar ninguna palabra de lo que le decían. Mantenía esa misma expresión de seriedad, como si el resto del mundo desapareciera. De echo, tenía la vaga sensación de que el muchacho ignoraba a aquella chica. No del modo en que uno ignora al vecino pesado de turno, si no más bien, como si no pudiera mirarla.

Como si no se atreviera.

Sirius sintió lastima por la chica, el estaba seguro que el habría sido incapaz de aguantar más de una semana en ese antro. Seguramente se habría acabado suicidando de la desesperación que le daba el lugar. Y sin embargo… Amal y esa chica habían encontrado su propio modo de supervivencia.

Observó la expresión de la adolescente, parecía que estaba exasperada, agobiada… no, más bien, desesperada. Veía como trataba de llamar su atención, de que el niño le hiciera caso. Pero no había manera. No conseguía ninguna reacción por parte de ese niño. Pero lo que hizo Amal fue algo que tanto como a Sirius y a esa chica los tomó por una rotunda sorpresa.

El niño se giró con lentitud, con pereza. Aunque a ojos de Sirius le dio la sensación de que la hacía con dificultad. Amal posó su mirada en el vientre abultado de la chica. Y dejó salir su mano medio deforme, tocando su estómago.

La chica de ojos negros lo miró con duda, y empezó a desenvolverle de la manta viendo con horror el motivo por que estaba así. Todo su cuerpo estaba plagado de cardenales que abarcaban más de la mitad del cuerpo. El codo estaba retorcido y lo único que hacía que no se desprendiese era la piel colgando, dejando entrever la gravedad de la lesión. No sabía no como podía moverse. La manta que cubría sus piernas la quitó la muchacha de ojos negros. Y que horror sintieron ambos al ver que las piernas de Amal estaban totalmente rotas. Magulladas, moradas y con extraños bultos que sobresalían de sus tobillos y piernas, donde claramente eran huesos rotos. Parecían de una manera grotesca y macabra astillas que habían nacido en el interior de su piel y que deseaban abrirlas para salir.

Repugnante.

Sirius se tapó la boca de lo gráfica que era esa imagen. Sintiendo una punzada en su corazón. Algún degenerado se había divertido golpearlo con un martillo. Algún degenerado le había pisado los brazós. Algún degenerado le había quemado los hombros… algún degenerado lo había golpeado hasta dejarlo en ese estado. ¿Que clase de enfermo mental le había echo eso a un niño? ¿Como podían torturar a conciencia? ¿que clase de mente enferma podría llegar a hacer algo como eso?

Amal no se movió, bajo ningún concepto la haría. Sirius no sabía como diablos había conseguido permanecer sentado sin pegar alaridos de dolor.

Seguía en la misma posición. Como una estatua. De vez en cuando ladeaba la cabeza, mirando como el saco se iba vaciando con una rapidez vertiginosa. No había ninguna expresión en su rostro. Sirius tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón, aquello lo estaba superando. No estaba seguro de ser capaz de aguantar todo eso. No estaba seguro de poder seguir viendo eso sin que le afectara a su cordura, tanto mental como emocional. ¿Como era posible que el ser humano hubiese caído tan bajo? No culpaba a esa chica, ni tampoco a Amal. No era tan imbécil. Mas bien, culpaba a las personas causantes que que vivieran esa situación. ¿Por qué llegar hasta ese extremo? ¿por qué golpear a un niño hasta la saciedad? ¿como podían tan siquiera pensarlo? ¿que clase de criaturas viles y malévolas podían hacer eso?

La chica terminó de comer y miró al niño. Con las lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

—Paenitet, paenitet me audire te feci. Spes transeunt terribilia, selo merentur _«_ _Lo siento, lamento lo que ellos te han hecho. Ojala les pase cosas terribles, se lo merecen_ _»_ —se sorbió la nariz—Non possum tueri te _«_ _no puedo protegerte_ _»_ —los ojos negros de la chica estaban inundados por la culpabilidad mientras se frotaba el vientre—habeo aliquem ad curam _«_ _tengo a alguien más a quien cuidar_ _»_

Sin embargo, Amal tocó el vientre. Casi con curiosidad. Pero en cuestión de segundos quitó la mano, como si hubiese logrado calmar su curiosidad.

La chica lo miró por unos segundos y acabo rompiendo a llorar.

—Quare tu omnia haec? cur non ita multo damno? quam quidem possis cogitare? quia licet esse aliud genus? _«_ _¿Por qué te hacen todo esto? ¿por que te hacen tanto daño? ¿como tan siquiera pueden pensarlo? ¿solo porque seáis de otra raza?_ _»_ —la chica gimoteaba sin parar. Acaricio el cabello del chico. Manteniendo unos segundos de total y absoluto silencio. La chica se enderezo lentamente con una aterradora mirada. Una mirada que hasta el mismísimo Lucifer sentiría miedo—reddere cum sanguine tuo _«_ _pagarán con su sangre_ _»_ — la chica rió suavemente, juntando su frente contra la de Amal—Et tunc youll ' esse liberum, sicut avis _«_ _Y entonces serás libre, como un pájaro_ _»_ —se acercó a su oído, con un suave susurro le dijo;

—Et liberabo bestia. _«_ _Tú liberarás a la bestia_ _»_

No supo porque, pero aquello le dio un terrible escalofrió.

La mirada sádica de esa chica era aterradora mirase por donde mirase. ¿porque les estaba diciendo todo eso? ¿que quería decir? Y por que había un ¿atisbo de pura felicidad en sus ojos? Y por el amor santísimo de Merlín, ¿porque había tenido un cambio tan brusco de humor? ¿A que se refería con que eran de otra raza? ¿que tipo de diferencias habían entre ellos como para llegar a golpear salvajemente a un niño? A esas alturas empezaba a comprender que aquella chica debía de pertenecer a un tipo de raza o posición social o algo por estilo, y de alguna forma, había establecido una extraña amistad con Amal. Y por la sensación que le daba era algo totalmente prohibido.

—Humanum … _«_ _humanos_ _»_ —dijo aquello con un absoluto y puro asco— sumus pulmentum. _«_ que criaturas tan despreciables _»_ —susurró aquello último con desgano.

La chica empezó a hurgar entre las abultadas mantas marrones y sacó un extraño mineral rojizo. Parecía asustada, miraba de un lado a otro como si tuviera miedo de que la vieran. Miró a Amal que seguía mirando hacia abajo. Al suelo en concreto.

—Vides? _«_ _¿ves esto?_ _»_ — la chica le enseño desde abajo la piedra. Haciendo que Amal, tuviera como único campo visual la dichosa piedra—hoc est, de magia, quid te tam perdite quaerere _«_ _esto es cosa de magia, lo que buscan tan desesperadamente_ _»_ — se acerco al oído de Amal y le susurro;— Scin quid est? _«_ _¿Sabes lo que es?_ _»_

No recibió ninguna respuesta, Amal seguía igual de estático. No movió ni un musculo.

— _Philosophi Lapis vocant._ _«_ _la piedra filisofál_ _»_

Sirius abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Se acercó a ellos sin dudarlo y se sentó en el suelo, analizando la pequeña piedra. Lo único que había logrado entender fue Philosophi lapis. Y muy bien sabía que lapis era piedra.

Si, lo había visto en algunos grabados de sus libros, roja como la sangre, cristalina y de una belleza que lo asemejaban con rubíes. ¿Pero como era posible? ¿Porque esa chica tenía esa piedra tan codiciada? La miró con duda, esa chica escondía algo… algo muy, muy oscuro. Su propio instinto se lo decía. Le decía a gritos que se alejara de ella. Pero aunque quisiera hacerlo no podría, especialmente porque no había ninguna escapatoria.

—Hoc est magia lapidem, te sanare potest, aliquid, quidquid. Etiam tua vulnera _«_ _Esto es una piedra mágica, puede sanar cualquier cosa, lo que sea. Incluso tus heridas_ _»_ — la chica miró las piernas de Amal— Vis tactus? _«_ _¿Quieres tocarlos?_ _»_ — no recibió ninguna respuesta, Amal no decía ninguna palabra, ningún gruñido, ninguna expresión. Nada que pudiera ayudar a saber que pasaba por su cabeza.—Ego coniecto non etiam tu poteris movere _«_ _supongo que es por que ni siquiera puedes moverte_ _»_ — murmuró para si misma. La chica cogió delicadamente las piernas e hizo que las pusiera rectas. Recibiendo un fuerte gruñido por parte del niño—Shh, non er cura animam meam, hoc est tuum bonum, ut ' sana animam meam. _«_ _Shh, no re preocupes mi vida, esto es por tu bien, para que te cures mi vida._ _»_

Y en el acto empezó a pasar el mineral por sus piernas, escuchando unos macabros crujidos en sus huesos, junto a los chillidos y gruñidos del pequeño Amal. Pero, las heridas y las magulladuras estaban desapareciendo. La piedra en verdad lo estaba curando.

—Hoc est magia _«_ _esto es magia_ _»_ — dijo mientras le daba una tierna sonrisa.

La piel del chiquillo empezó a brillar, el sudor perlado que caía sobre su nuca y hombros. De algún modo, resultaba totalmente desolador verlo así. Algo le decía que esa chica le había echo algo más. ¿Porque ayudarlo entonces? No tenía ningún sentido.

Amal jadeaba, tratando de respirar el oxigeno que le faltaba. Algo andaba mal. Algo no le gustaba. El instinto mas profundo y visceral de Sirius le avisaba que algo iba a ocurrir.

Vio con terror que la espalda de Amal empezaba a aparecer extraños bultos que se movían de un lado para otro. Teniendo unos bruscos espasmos junto a los gruñidos del chico. El corazón de Sirius empezó a acelerarse. ¿Que diablos estaba pasando? ¿que diablos le estaba ocurriendo? Y mas extraño aun ¿porque la chica lo miraba con esa tranquilidad?, como si aquello no lo sorprendiera en absoluto.

Se tapó la boca, acallando un jadeo. Era como si sus huesos estuvieran desplazándose de un lugar a otro. Como si sus ligamentos musculares se rompieran de una manera totalmente macabra. Y para mas inri, abriendo las heridas que tenía en su espalda.

—Shh, non vita, non noceret, nocere non, et sanabo vos et illa monstra, non veniet _«_ _Shh, no mi vida, no duele, no duele, esto te curará y esos monstruos no vendrán_ _»_ —dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda repleta de cicatrices con larvas carcomiendo sus heridas—Hic sum, hic sum, ego sum hic. _«_ _estoy aquí, estoy aquí, estoy aquí_ _»_ — la chica lo agarró de los brazos y lo sentó entre sus piernas, poniéndolo en contra suya. Y empezó a balancearse sobre si misma—shh, nolite solliciti puer meus. _«_ _no estás solo mi vida_ _»_ —acaricio su cabello con dulzura,—aliquando, youll 'control. _«_ _algún día aprenderás a controlarte_ _»_

Lo arrulló con un profundo cariño. Mientras que empezaba a tararear una canción. La voz se hizo lejana, como si tuviera un velo en sus oídos.

No sabía quien era esa chica, sabía que era peligrosa. Pero por alguna razón, Amal se aferraba a ella como si fuera su única salvación. Una parte de el se rompía en mil pedazos por las terribles condiciones en las que el Amal vivió en su niñez. No había ningún derecho en destruir la infancia de una persona y menso la de un niño de esa manera. Miró con tristeza al chico. No parecía tener ni la mas mínima consciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Los ojos naranjas del chico seguían mirando aquellos minerales de color verde. Como si eso le ayudara a huir de la realidad. Sin embargo, hubo algo que lo alarmó considerablemente.

Los ojos de Amal cobraron un extraño brillo. Algo terrible pasaba por su mente. Pero pudo saber sin problemas lo que sentía en esos momentos. Una mirada idéntica a la que le lanzó

Pura y absoluta ira.

Sirius se dio cuenta al momento de que la escena empezaba a tornarse borrosa, cambiando totalmente de escenario por uno que el conocía muy bien.

—No, otra vez no— dijo ya con cansancio, exasperado y con un repentino desgano. Ya se estaba acostumbrado a esa aberrante escena, de alguna manera macabra. Sirius miraba hacia todos los lados. El mismo lugar, el mismo silbido del aire frío… el mismo desierto blanco. Miró con aburrimiento el paisaje. Suspiró con desgana y se giró bruscamente, encarando al ser que tenía detrás— ¿no tienes otra posición donde ponerte? ¿porque siempre detrás?—inquirió irritado,dejando que Amón sonriera ladinamente.

— _No dejes que la arrogancia nuble tu juicio. Este es un escenario...bastante suave_ —Hizo una breve pausa mirando el desierto blanco.

—¿Entonces a que vino los cadáveres empalados?

El demonio sonrió anchamente, haciendo que Sirius volviera a tener ese pánico atroz, avisándole que era una mala idea tratar de ser valiente en el momento menos indicado.

— _Como ya te dijo Amal. Sirvió para alimentarme de tu miedo, como el que estas profesando ahora_ —añadió con una grotesca burla al ver a aquella criatura débil y frágil temblando a su merced.

Sirius tragó sonoramente, por muy aberrante que fuera ese demonio tenía razón. No podía dejar que su arrogancia le hiciera creerse más valiente. Y como el había dicho, bastante que le hacía un favor al dejarlo en un escena como esa. Sin embargo, hubo un amargor que lo invadió con la misma violencia de un tsunami. ¿Como diantres había averiguado lo que Amal le había dicho? ¿eso significaba que bajo ningún concepto tendría intimidad? ¿que siempre estaría vigilado? La desesperación ante esa terrible idea entraba con fuerza en su alma, golpeándola una y otro y otra vez, como un sádico desquiciado. Como si su ya desdichada alma fuera el saco de boxeo personal de las burlas de la vida misma. Desde luego, sabía que no era conveniente hacerlo enfadar. Lo que diantres fuera esa criatura estaba le estaba demostrando cuan inútil era luchar contra él. Sirius tragó con fuerza y alzó la cabeza mirándolo a la cara, sintiendo que fue un error hacerlo. Esos dos ojos naranjas mirándolo atentamente hacían imposible mantener su mirada.

—¿Porque estoy viendo todo esto?—preguntó finalmente tras un largo y tenso silencio.

Amon ladeó su cabeza. Se inclino hacia Sirius, encorvando aun más su columna de una manera macabra y espantosa.

Ante este repentino acto, Sirius cerró los ojos por instinto. Como cualquiera haría ante el posible golpe de un balón viniendo hacia nosotros. El Gryffindor sintió como su esómago se partía en dos al saber, que en algún momento tendría que abrir los ojos, para saber que aquel monstruo lo tenía a varios centímetros de la cara.

— _¿No quieres saber la conexión que tiene la_ _Peste Negra_ _y Amal? me sorprendes, creí que la curiosidad era un don nato propio de los humanos._

Sirius abrió los ojos con fuerza. Mirándo directamente a los ojos rojos de aquel monstruo. Sin embargo, las palabras que había escuchado fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para ser capaz de ignorar la sensación de pánico que solía tener en presencia de aquella alimaña. Esa criatura le estaba dando las respuestas que tan desesperadamente quería escuchar. La posibilidad, de saber, de una vez por todas lo que unía a la Peste Negra con Amal. Sin embargo, esa ilusión desapareció en cuestión de segundos, tan efímera como la sensación de tener el control sobre si mismo.

¿Desde cuando un demonio querría ayudar a un ser humano? ¿por altruismo? ¿por humanidad? ¿por que sí? Sirius era consciente de que podía ser ingenuo, pero no idiota.

—¿Que ganas ayudándome?

Amón pegó una escalofriante risotada.

— _Me alegra saber que no eres tan idiota como creía. Muy bien muchacho, es bueno ser consciente a lo que uno se enfrenta._

Aquello respuesta lo molestó, tenía la sensación de que estaba siendo ninguneado como una simple marioneta. Aunque a esas alturas y a sabiendas de la criatura con quien estaba tratando estaba seguro de que era así. Una simple marioneta al que usaría cuantas veces quisiera con un fin que ni el mismo sabía y de echo, prefería manterse en la ignorancia, no quería saber que clase de plan retorcido podría llegar a tener en la mente ese diabólico ser y que como dijo Amal, era muy consciente de su existencia.

Podía en esos instantes rechazarlo, o al manos tratar de seguir los consejos de Amal, tratar de centrarse en otra cosa. Pero teniendo esa _cosa_ delante suyo, su imaginación se veía en serios problemas de creatividad. Más aún s tenía en cuenta lo que ese ser podía hacerle. Ese demonio podía hacer con él lo que quisiera, y de entre ello, era mantenerlo en una prisión tan horrible como el de una pesadilla de ese calibre. Y como él había dicho, bastante favor le había hecho con deshacerse de todos esos cadáveres, lo que le indicaba que no era buena idea jugar con el concepto de ser valeroso, no ahora, no cuando estaba en un terreno desconocido. Ser valiente era lo equivalente a ser arrogante. Sin embargo, pese a lo tensa que era la situación. Comprendió algo muy importante. Todavía no lo había mandado a la vida real, lo cual significaba que era su única oportunidad para hacerle todas las preguntas que necesitaba. O al menos, que el trataría de responder.

—¿Tiene algo que ver los recuerdos de Amal con ese asesino?

— _Todo,_ _absolutamente todo._

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna dorsal. Aquel monstruo estaba dispuesto a resolver sus dudas, aquellas incógnitas que revoloteaban por su cabeza como buitres hambrientos a la espera de su enfermiza presa.

—Esa chica que lo acompañaba ¿quién es ella? ¿por que pude entender el latín? jamás lo hablé y ni mucho menos aprendía a hablarlo.—las palabras de Sirius fluyeron como un manantial tras una larga sequía. Las dudas desbordantes que tenía en su cerebro que estaban clavadas como molestas astillas empezaban hacer acto de presencia—¿Por qué hablaban el latín?

Amón pareció divertirle el estado en que se encontraba Sirius, lleno de disgusto, confusión y desesperación. Algo que lo divertía. A los ojos de auqel demonio, era como ver a un mono tratando de discurrir.

—Nunca tuvo nombre, pero si una importante relevancia.

—Sigues sin responderme por qué entendí el latín.

Amón lo miró de reojo, era divertido ver como trataba de mantener la compostura sin que le diera un ataque de pánico.

— _Consideralo un obsequio de mi parte._

Aquella respuesta, lejos de tranquilizarlo lo alarmó aún más. Ese tipo. No, esa _cosa_ actuaba como un mafioso. Hacía favores considerables, pero favores que él no había pedido, y por ello, ya tenía una deuda que pagar, algo que lo ataba a él. Aquella alimaña estaba haciendo lo mismo. Muy bien sabía que nada bueno iba a pasar si tenía un débito a sus espaldas, y lo que era peor, con un demonio.

Aquello estaba empezando a exasperarlo y la vez a asustarlo. Sabía que no lo iba a matar (lo cual era un alivio) pero de que le servía todo ese interrogatorio si al final le iba a costar su salud mental. Después de lo que había visto, y lo que le faltaría por ver, eso lo tenía más que claro, no sabría si a esas alturas valía la pena todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Más que respuestas, lo único que lograba tener era más preguntas.

Pero a lo mejor hacía preguntas mal formuladas.

—Ese lugar… ¿fue el origen de l _a Peste Negra_?

— _Fue el origen de todo.—respondió Amón con un sonrisa burlona —_ _era amorfo, no tenía_ _inteligencia_ _, no había nada en él._

Sirius comprendió que tan grave era la situación de Amal. Ese ser había estado al lado de Amal desde que nació. Desde que existió. Siempre estuvo ahí.

Viendo las aberraciones que cometían esos monstruos con piel humana sin haber echo nada.

El lado más impulsivo de su cabeza se revolvía ante la sola idea de que ese monstruo hubiese hecho de mero espectador cuando torturaban a ese chico. Pero su lado más frío, el coherente, el que predominaba y el que le estaba mandando en esa situación no se sorprendía, en absoluto. Él ya tenía en cuenta la naturaleza arrogante de los demonios, y uno de ellos no era ser precisamente ser compasivo y caritativo a la raza humana. Pero ahí le asaltaba una duda.

—¿Qué es lo que te une a Amal?—preguntó con un espíritu más osado. —no tiene ningún sentido unir un demonio a un niño.

Amón abrió los ojos con fuerza. Pero hubo algo que vislumbró en aquellos indiferentes ojos rojos. Fue tan solo un milésima de segundo, puede que menos. Pero estaba seguro de haber visto, tan solo por unos instantes, un atisbo de dolor, dolor en su estado más puro. Pero como Sirius había pensando, fue demasiado rápido. Estaba seguro que algo se traía entre manos. Pero inevitablemente aquello realmente le sorprendió. ¿Podría ser que aquel demonio si tuviera algo de humanidad? Sin embargo, tras un largo silencio, tan incómodo como recibir un no, tras un arduo esfuerzo. Sintió que algo apretaba sus pulmones, una fuerza invisble. Una asfixia continua empezó a inundar el desierto blanco con una fuerza que ni el mismo sería capaz de controlar.

Algo había desatado Amón. Algo había echo que una furibunda fuerza arremetiera aquel lugar. Sintió que su propia alma se revolvía desesperada. Era como los animales cuando saben que algo terrible va a pasar. Como la vez, que todos lo perros de japón dejaron de ladrar a sabiendas de que el momento en que el sol saliera de las montañas no volverían a abrir los ojos. Era esa sensación. Su alma agitada, el miedo clavado en su piel, en cada fibra muscular. En cada fragmento de su cansada alma.

Aquel tétrico paisaje se tornó a uno oscuro. El cielo blanco pasó a uno gris, lleno de suciedad. Cargado de ignorancia cromática. Colores desoladores, tristes, desgarradores. A medida que las nubes se tornaban más grises Sirius empezó a ver que estas cobraban forma. Unas avionetas, con un extraño símbolo. Un aro blanco con un circulo rojo en su interior y en centro una esvástica. Una cruz cuyos brazos estaban doblados en ángulo recto. Un símbolo que hizo un daño terrible a la humanidad, un símbolo que esclavizó a tantas mentes. Gritaban en alemán, no entendía lo que decía. Pero había tanta rabia en sus gritos, tanto odio.

Tanta ira.

Los zumbidos de las aspas de los aviones empezaron a temblar en sus oídos. No era solo eso. Vio como aquellos aviones se estrellaban contra otros. Fuego, como unos grotescos fuegos artificiales. Miró a la periferia de del desierto de hielo. Y vio que el suelo del impoluto blanco se transformó en un rió de sangre y lodo. Lleno de vulgar suciedad. Alzó su mirada, y vio a centenares de miles de personas. De todas las razas, de todas las épocas apareciendo con el transcurso de los segundos. Caminando sin rumbo. Caballos heridos con los ropajes que se es solían poner los caballeros andantes de la edad media. Caballos pintados con hombres de pieles rojas montados en su lomo, sin cabellera, como si alguien se las hubiera arrancado. Mujeres con un velo negro con el rostro quemado. Cientos de miles desnutridos, hombres, mujeres y niños caminaban desnudos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Un océano de humanos, en el que todos tenían algo en común. Habían pagado en sus propias carnes la tiranía de los inhumanos. De hombres máquina. De hombres sin corazón, sin cerebro, sin alma. Hombres que hicieron promesas que jamás cumplieron, hombres que trataron a su propia gente como si fueran vulgar ganado. Como si fueran simples corderos a los que llevar al matadero. Hombres, líderes que de ningún modo se ganaron el derecho de merecer ese título, se mancharon de la sangre de inocentes por sus ideales. A la fuerza. Limpiándose las manos con repugnancia, en la misma agua de Poncio Pilato, la misma agua que ignoró las palabras de un inocente. Monstruos que estaban manchados de la sangre de almas inmaculadas. Gente pura, que estaban pagando la esclavitud mental de los inhumanos. Los gritos silenciados de aquellos de libre pensamiento. Aquellos que nacieron con un ideal, masacrados por mentes pobres. Aquellos que se les dieron el poder lo usaron con tiranía y ferocidad. Hombres cuyos corazones estaban forjados por el hierro.

Genocidios, guerras, masacres, holocausto.

Aquello era una cantata, una alegoría a la ira.

Su alma se agitó, sintió que los gritos de aquellas personas. Sintió como atravesaban su alma como si fueran flechas. Podía sentir como el dolor de toda la humanidad se lanzaba contra él. Podía sentir los llantos desgarradores de familias destruidas. El modo en que se había creado tanto dolor a causa de un solo individuo. Sirius sintió que le estaban quitando una venda de los ojos. Una venda que el mismo se había puesto para no ver las barbaries que se habían cometido contra la humanidad.

—¿Qu… que… es… esto?— apenas prenunció, sintiéndose incapaz de hablar. Tenía la vaga sensación de que las palabras eran casi un insulto para aquellas víctimas. El corazón de Sirius latía descontroladamente, su corazón se partía en dos, se rompía como si se tratase de cerámica ¿Que era todo aquello? ¿que era lo que tramaba? ¿por qué estaba viendo todo aquello? Dio un pequeño sobresalto al sentir aquellas garras en su hombro. Por alguna razón, no se atrevió a girar la cabeza. No fue necesario. El rostro lobuno de Amon fue lo único que vio al atravesar la curva de su cuello con su hombro.

— _Yo creé todo esto_ _—_ Amón se alejó de Sirius con lentitud.— _el creador de las desgracias. Un sentimiento que nubla el cerebro de las personas_. — Amón rió al ver el desconcierto del Gryffindor, al ver el modo en que comenzaba a llorar, al ver al tipo de monstruo que tenía frente a él— _Todo m_ _í_ _o._ — el tono de voz que usaba, la arrolladora lentitud. El modo en que arrastraba aquellas palabras. Como si se deleitase de aquellas simples letras. Como si disfrutase de pronunciarlas. Era como el de una persona totalmente orgulloso de una colección de cuadros únicos de Goya.

Él estaba orgulloso de todas esas muertes.

El corazón de Sirius estalló en el llanto. Tanta destrucción, tanto dolor, tanto odio. No podía con aquello, no podía sobrellevar esas emociones. No podía. Simplemente no se veía con esas fuerzas. Sus rodillas cayeron al suelo. Su cuerpo, su mente y su alma imitaron la misma acción. Estaban desfallecidos, cansados, agotados. Cada fibra muscular del cuerpo del Gryffindor lloraba amargamente al comprender lo que estaba viendo. De lo que estaba siendo testigo. El cuerpo de Sirius empezó a temblar descontroladamente. ¿Que significaba todo eso? Más importante, ¿por que justamente él?, sería mas lógico si fuera a Severus u otra persona… ¿pero porque él? No tenía nada de especial. Nada de vital importancia, nada que le hiciese marcar un antes y un después en la historia. Él era un simple chico adolescente. Nada más. Un adolescente que había visto un terrible asesinato. Él no quería nada de eso. Solo descansar decentemente. Solo… ser normal.

Las lágrimas se enjuagaron en los ojos de Sirius. Rodando sin control por sus mejillas. Dejando que cada gota salina se desprendiese de la desesperación que había ido acumulando.

Las dudas lo inundaban. Sus pensamientos eran una marabunta de pensamientos que no le dejaban pensar. Y aquello empezaba a dolerlo. De un momento a otro, acabó comprendiendo que su propio cerebro era su peor enemigo. Desesperado, acabó garrándose de los pelos de la abrumación que sentía. Iba a volverse loco, iba a volverse loco en cualquier momento.

No paraba de cruzarse por su cabeza una y otra vez el modo en que ese monstruo se enorgullecía de… eso. De ser causante de ese terrible caos. Amal no era así. Ni de lejos. Se preocupaba por su gente. Y trataba siempre de evitar problemas. De ahí su evidente duda ¿que pintaba Amal en todo esto?

—No me respondistes… —dijo como pudo el muchacho, dejando que los hipidos hicieran acto de presencia—¿por qué Amal… ? ¿que te hizo él?

La bestia se giró para encararlo mientras las imágenes de aquellos personajes desaparecían lentamente. Como si fuese una proyección echo por gránulos de arena.

— _Soy el nexo que une a Amal con l_ _a Peste Negra._

Aquella declaración lo dejó helado. Alzó su cabeza mirando al monstruo que lo miraba con repugnancia.

Ahora empezaba a cobrar un sentido claro y lógico.

 _"_ _Me convierto en sus ojos" "estoy dentro de él" "puedo ver y oír todo lo que esta escuchando" "como si me metiera en su cuerpo y estuviese asesinando en primera persona" "como si fuera yo quien hace esas atrocidades"_

La mente de Sirius empezó a trabajar a toda máquina, recordando las frases que Amal había dicho en su momento respecto a la _Peste Negra_. Ese era la unión, ¡por eso el se convertía en los ojos de la _Peste Negra_!. Ese demonio era la unión entre ellos dos.

Frunció el ceño y por primera vez mantuvo su mirada.

—En ese caso, ¿porque haces de nexo? ¿porque unir a dos sujetos tan diferentes?

El demonio sonrió anchamente, acercándose peligrosamente al Gryffindor, ignorando el fuerte trauma que le estaba causando.

— _Y pensar que te ten_ _í_ _a como alguien inteligente_ _._ —la inhumana burla que soltó el demonio lo llenó de coraje. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo después de lo que él supuestamente había causado? ¿como tan siquiera podía burlarse de su estado mental después de lo que le había obligado a ver? ¿cómo… cómo podía llegar a reírse de su estado? ¿tan inmoral era? Ignoró la mirada de dolor que había tenido momentos atrás. No era posible que aquella cosa llegara a sentir algo como dolor.

Sirius tuvo el arranque de valor o arrogancia como para reírse.

—No lo entiendo. Después de la miserable vida que ha tenido Amal… ¿porque seguir haciéndole la vida imposible? ¿porqué seguir torturándolo con esto? ¿que clase de mente enferma puedes tener? ¿no es suficiente para ti todo esto?

Sirius mantuvo su mirada firme sobre los ojos naranjas de Amón. No se echaría para atrás ahora. No lo haría. Haría frente. Podía más su ira interna que su sentido de supervivencia.

—Está bien que no me respondas. Como si pudieras hacerlo —escupió con asco —al menos ten la decencia de decirme quien carajos eres, mejor dicho que carajos eres—Sirius logró mantener su mirada. Mantenerse lo más ecuánime que pudo.

Aquellas palabras no le causaron ningún efecto de molestia al demonio. Más bien, pura repugnancia. Parecía como si estar gastando el tiempo con un ser humano como él fuera su mayor castigo, como si enfadarse con él no mereciera ni siquiera la pena.

Aquel demonio levantó su mano y lo apuntó con una de sus garras en su frente. A tan solo unos míseros centímetros de su cara. Al momento, el Gryffindor sintió un agudísimo dolor en el cráneo. Como si lo estuvieran triturando con un martillo con una arrolladora lentitud. Como si fuera aplastado en una prensa hidráulica.

— _Juan Casiano_

Y en el acto despertó.

Jadeó varias veces, cerciorándose de que estaba en su habitación de Gryffindor. Miró de un lado a otro. Si, todo estaba bien, en orden. Estaba en su hogar.

Suspiró, frotándose la cara con sus manos soltando un sonoro suspiro. Aquellos sueños, alucinaciones, lo que diantres fuere. Lo estaban agotando. Tanto, de manera física como mental. Miró al resto de sus compañeros. Todos dormían plácidamente. Ojalá el pudiera hacerlo como ellos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente empapado de sudor. Respiró varias veces, quedándose en su misma posición. Recordando lo que había visto. Amal viviendo en aquel repugnate antro. Aquello lo estaba sobrepasando emocionalmente. Todo eso… lo superaba. Las vejaciones que Amal soportó de niño. Y también el verlo tan incapaz de entablar una conversación. Estaba seguro, que de entre las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza del mecánico sería su incapacidad para empatizar con un ser humano. Ahora, entendía porque Amal no se relacionaba con otras personas. No era por vergüenza, no era por timidez. Si no por todo lo que suponía hacerlo, recordar lo que su propia raza le hizo. Aquellas vejaciones, la falta de alimentos… el que los trataran peor que a una cucaracha. Y luego ese demonio… Sirius acabó llorando silenciosamente. No podía, realmente no podía seguir el ritmo de aquella montaña rusa de emociones.

Él necesitaba descansar, había sido testigo de un aberrante asesinato. Él necesitaba que su cerebro descansase, que por una vez, sintiera tranquilidad. Pero no, de alguna manera maquievélica había acabo siendo el conejillo de indias de un maldito demonio. Que lo usaba a su antojo.

" _Mierda… maldito hijo de perra_ " pesó tras unos largos segundos.

La risa burlona de ese desgraciado al verlo en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente lo enfureció. Puede que incluso, hasta los dementores tendrían más decencia moral de lo que tenía aquella criatura.

Se levantó de la cama. Dejó posar las plantas de sus pies en el frío suelo de madera. De alguna forma aquello consiguió despertarlo.

 _"_ _Juan Casiano"_

Estaba seguro que había escuchado ese nombre.

Sin dudarlo, se levantó de golpe. Agarró su bata y se fue con paso decidido a la biblioteca, no faltaba mucho para que empezase a amanecer, así que no rompía ninguna regla (aunque fuera sábado).

Bajó con rapidez las escaleras móviles. Llegó a la biblioteca y empezó a buscar libros que tuvieran que estar relacionados con la historia _muggle_.

—Juan Casiano, Juan Casiano… — no paraba de repetirse a si mismo ese nombre creyendo que al hacerlo no se olvidaría de él.

Pasaba las paginas a la velocidad de la luz. Buscó y leyó varios tomos de historia _muggle_ , pero no lograba encontrar nada. Aquello era irritante, no había nada que estuviera relacionado con ese nombre. ¿Donde buscar? Ya había leído casi todos los libros y desde luego, algunos estudiantes (en su mayoría Revenclaw) ya estaban empezando a entrar en la biblioteca.

Alzó la mirada, echó un vistazo a todos esos lomos viejos de los libros. Hasta que vio algo que logró captar su atención.

 **" _Recopilatorio de personajes Religiosos."_**

Se levantó de su silla y miró el libro. Se quedó estático. ¿Que iba a ser lo que iba a encontrar ahí? Especialmente si aquel nombre venían de las palabras de un demonio. Cogió ese enorme y pesadísimo libro y lo puso encima de su mesa. Dejando que un fuerte sonido inundara el lugar y una capa polvorienta se alzara sobre el aire.

Abrió la tapa del libro, y el polvo se hizo notar. Estornudó varias veces, pero en cuestión de minutos acabó desapareciendo. Empezó a pasar las páginas llegando hasta la letra J, buscó y buscó. (le sorprendió la cantidad de Juanes que había en ese libro) hasta que por fin lo encontró.

 _Juan Casiano_

 _Monje y escritor ascético, primero en introducir las reglas del monacato oriental en Occidente. Nació probablemente en la actual Dobruja en Rumania, en la desembocadura del Danubio, hacia el 360 y murió alrededor de 435, probablemente cerca de Marsella._

 _Era hijo de padres piadosos cristianos que le dieron una excelente educación, introduciéndolo e instruyéndolo en las Sagradas Escrituras y en la vida espiritual. Junto con su amigo Germano en el 380, viajó a Jerusalén. En Belén, Casiano y Germano asumieron las obligaciones de la vida monástica pero, el deseo de adquirir la clave de la santidad directamente de sus más eminentes maestros, pronto los llevó de sus celdas en Belén a los desiertos egipcios. Visitaron a los solitarios más famosos de Egipto y se sintieron tan atraídos por sus grandes virtudes que, después de conseguir en Belén una extensión de su permiso de ausencia, volvieron a Egipto donde permanecieron siete años más._

 _Fue durante este período de su vida que Casiano recopiló los materiales para sus dos principales obras, "Instituciones "y "Conferencias"._

 _Ambos pasaron de Egipto a Constantinopla. Allí conocieron a San Juan Crisóstomo quien le confiere a Casiano el diaconado. Después del destierro de Crisóstomo, Casiano fue enviado a Roma para interesar al Papa San Inocencio I a favor de su obispo. Fue probablemente allí, en Roma, donde recibió la ordenación sacerdotal. Desde este momento ya no se vuelve a oír sobre Germano, y de Casiano mismo no se conoce nada por la próxima década. Hacia 415, ya en Marsella, fundó la Abadía de San Víctor, formada por dos monasterios, uno para hombres, sobre la tumba de San Víctor, un mártir de la última persecución cristiana de Maximiano (286-305)._

Si, todo eso era muy bonito. ¿Pero que era lo que tenia de especial? ¿porque alguien como el habría salido de la boca de ese demonio? Sin embargo, su espera fue recompensada. Empezó a leer renglones mas abajo.

 _Juan Casiano redujo la lista a los siete ítems que conocemos: lujuria, gula, avaricia, pereza, ira, envidia y soberbia. Fue el papa San Gregorio (540-604) quien los oficializó definitivamente con el orden que aparece arriba, el empleado también después por Dante en su Divina Comedia. Según Santo Tomás de Aquino, el calificativo capital no alude a la gravedad de estos pecados, sino a que de ellos emanan todos los demás._

Sirius abrió los ojos como platos.

Aquello le dio un terrible escalofrió.

 _El origen se remonta al siglo IV, cuando el asceta Evagrio el Póntico -también conocido como el Solitario- fijó en ocho las principales pasiones humanas pecaminosas: ira, soberbia, vanidad, envidia, avaricia, cobardía, gula y lujuria. Un siglo más tarde, el sacerdote rumano Juan Casiano redujo la lista a los siete ítems que conocemos._

Comenzó a buscar información de todos aquellos nombres, estaba seguro que encontraría las respuestas que el buscaba. Buscó al papa San Gregorio, Dante, Santo Tómas de Aquino. Todos ellos, y todas las respuestas que ansiaba buscar las encontró. Jadeó por unos segundos. Todo aquello… era tan irreal. Demonios, un sádico asesino y un chico que escondía muchos secretos. Y pese a lo surrealista que sonaba… ¡todo empezó a cobrar sentido!

Amal, no era lo que parecía. Si bien cualquiera que estuviese en su lugar ocultaría ciertas cosas de su pasado, había situaciones que no tenían explicación. Sobre todo lo que vio en los baños. Que Merlín lo acogiera. Esa mirada carente de humanidad, esa mirada cargada de puro salvajismo en su estado mas puro, esa mirada llena de un odio que no era de este mundo. No, Amal escondía muchas cosas. Desde luego, la conexión que tenia con _La Peste Negra_ era espeluznante. Era ese tipo de cosas que no entendía, si Amal estaba ligado con ese asesino ¿porque no usarlo a su favor? ¿porque no desvelar quien era? ¿por qué tanto secretismo? Y también había algo raro en el comportamiento de _La Peste Negra_. si Amal podía ver a través de sus ojos y tener sus mismas sensaciones… ¿porque dejarlo vivo? ¿por qué tener en vida al que posiblemente era un impedimento para desarrollar todo su potencial? ¿por qué acosarlo del modo en que lo hacía ese asesino al _Squib_?

Cerró de golpe el enorme libro. Dejando que un leve suspiro se escapara de sus labios. Ahora ya sabía lo que tenía que buscar.

 _Los siete pecados capitales._


	26. Capítulo 26: La venganza del silencio

_"Lo más atroz de las cosas malas de la gente mala es el silencio de la gente buena."_

Mahatma Ghandi

* * *

Capítulo 26: La venganza del silencio

Sirius, pese a estar sentado en un simple banco de madera, miraba fijamente la puerta del despacho del director Dumbledore, como si fuera un espejo, esperando a que le diera permiso para entrar. De alguna forma, resultó extrañamente divertido la introspección que se estaba haciendo así mismo. Mirando al Sirius Black de hace tan solo unos meses atrás. ¿Como podía una persona cambiar tanto? Siempre le pareció absurdo aquel dicho de que; _una persona puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana_ … y vaya verdad que tenía.

Parecía tan… irreal toda la situación que se había generado. Tan… surrealista, puede que incluso el propio Dalí se levantaría a aplaudir tan grotesco giro de acontecimientos.

Inhaló con fuerza. Ya no era el mismo de antes. Ya no era el bribón que ligaba con cualquier chica que pasaba por delante, tampoco el que solía hacer las constantes gamberradas de turno. Hacía tiempo atrás que dejó eso de lado. De algún modo, se había vuelto más… ¿pesimista tal vez? Muy probablemente no fuera el adjetivo más adecuado. Más bien era… realista, si, esa era la palabra más adecuada. De algún modo, todas y cada una de las situaciones que había experimentado con brutal violencia en un corto periodo de tiempo le había abierto los ojos. Aquellas extremas vivencias le habían quitado la venda social que llevaba en los ojos. Hasta incluso, había empezado a entender el odio furibundo de los Slytherins a la casa Gryffindor. No era de extrañar.

" _Burdamente hipócritas_ " pensó para sus adentros.

Era para hacer una verdadera sátira. Ellos, los leones, orgullosos de portar su heráldica, presumiendo todo el santo día de cuan gloriosos eran. De cuan importantes y nobles era. Aquellos que jamás darían la espalda a los suyos… y la verdad, eran iguales que las otras casas. Puede que incluso los Slytherins de una forma inusual tuvieran mucho más honor de lo que tienen los leones.

¿Que era lo que le diferenciaban los unos de los otros?

Absolutamente nada.

Sus propios compañeros, aquellos que los consideró como su familia le dieron la espalda. Después de todo lo que hizo por ellos, después de ser él quien tuvo la idea de hacer el mapa merodeador, después de que él mismo estuviera haciendo un acto ilegal penado por varios meses en el _Azkaban_ al tratar de transformarse en _animagos_ sin consentimiento alguno de la ley o de un adulto, siendo menores de edad para ayudar a que Lupin se transformara en un licántropo sin peligro. Aún arriesgo de dañarse, aún a riesgo de que sus vidas podían correr peligro. Aún con eso pareció no ser suficiente para que la confianza que tenía con Remus valiera… nada.

¿Acaso no se suponía que los amigos debían de apoyarse? ¿acaso no se supone que tendrían que haberle mostrado su incondicional apoyo? No, optaron por un mortal silencio.

De ahí, el extremo en que llevase a la situación actual. Contarles a los _Aurores_ todo lo que sabía sobre la _Peste Negra_. Cuanto antes pudiera deshacerse de él, antes lograría encontrar descanso y por ello, antes lograría retener a Amal a su lado. Sabía muy bien que la dependencia que estaba desarrollando hacia el _Squib_ era totalmente insano. ¿Pero acaso importaba? ¿más insano que todo lo que estaba padeciendo?  
De alguna curiosa forma, acabó comprendiendo porqué a Amal le gustaba tanto la soledad, el silencio, aquella mansedumbre provocada por el silencio más absoluto.

En su momento, nunca logró comprender porqué Amal sentía tanto apego por ese sentimiento. Aunque en parte tenía sus motivos. Sirius nunca fue excluido por su aspecto o forma de ser, más bien todo lo contrario, siempre fue el centro de todas las miradas, para bien o para mal. Siempre fue el chico que llamaba la atención del cual, todos hacían caso.

" _Como un maldito pavo real"_ se burló de si mismo.

Y que de repente, de la noche a la mañana cambiara drásticamente fue un golpe muy bajo. Incluso… ni siquiera podía culpar del todo a _la Peste Negra,_ de alguna forma u otra le había abierto los ojos, le había entremetido en una situación extrema, haciéndole comprobar por si mismo la clase de compañía que tenía.

Suspiró con desgano. Ahora había otro problema, y ese era los _Aurores_.

Tenía miedo, era lógico. Esas personas no se andarían por las ramas y ni mucho menos tendrían compasión de él por el hecho de ser un adolescente con un severo trauma.

Ya quisiera. Para aquellas personas que tanto admiraba era solo un trozo de carne con información. Tragó fuertemente mientras trataba de despejar su mente. Debía, no. Tenía que ser fuerte. No iba dejar que el miedo lo controlara.

Escuhó la suave invitación de Albus. Aquello lo alivió, la presencia del director lo ayudaría a menguar su estrés. Abrió la puerta, y paso rápidamente.

—Bu... buenos días— se maldijo a sí mismo por tartamudear. Lo último que necesitaba era demostrar que ni siquiera era capaz de hacer un saludo.

—Caballeros, el es Sirius Black.—presentó rápidamente el director—estoy seguro de que os ayudará a capturar a _la Peste Negra_ — la voz calmada de Albus ayudaba bastante a sobrellevar la angustia que tenía en su mente.

Sorpresivamente, la mayoría de los Aurores le sonrieron, incluso uno bastante conocido. Alastor Moody. Quien lo miraba fijamente con su ojo mágico, algo que le resultaba bastante incómodo.

—Siéntate por aquí— dijo Albus, señalándole una enorme mesa donde había asientos para cinco personas.

Sirius se sentó sintiendo que cientos de ojos se posaban en su nuca.

—Vayamos al grano chico, ¿que fue exactamente lo que vistes?—dijo un Auror de una manera un poco tosca y en cierta forma, maleducada.

Sirius lo observó por unos instantes, barba bien cuidada, aspecto arreglado, facciones ciertamente atractivas si se comparaba al resto de los Aurores… un mago que atraía miradas. Eso sin duda.

—Yo, me escapé de Hogwarts y...— sin embargo, enseguida fue interrumpido.

—¿Cómo te escapaste?, que yo sepa, está terminantemente prohibido hacerlo y además con una expulsión.—agregó el mismo mago que le había hablado antes.

—Creo que todos estaremos de acuerdo que ya ha sido suficiente castigo con haber visto un asesinato del calibre de _la_ _P_ _este_ _N_ _egra_.—intervino pacíficamente Albus.

Sirius agradeció en el fondo que hablase el director a su favor, y el murmullo de aquellos adultos aumentaron el estrés que tenía.

—Bien, chico— Black rodó los ojos internamente, otra vez hablaba ese imbécil— espero que comprendas que queramos hacerte preguntas muy detalladas, después de todo no sabemos si es inventado o no.

Sirius estaba seguro que si le intentaban sacar sangre no saldría nada. Era uno de esos momentos en los que era tal la incredulidad que había en él, que tenía que cerciorarse de que había escuchado bien.

—¿Perdone?

—Vamos chico, no sabemos si es una mera invención.

¿Una invención? El estrés pasó a una rabia absoluta. ¿Como podía tan siquiera insinuar algo como eso? ¿tenía la más mínima idea del infierno que estaba tratando de sobrellevar? ¿de lo que había conllevado ser testigo de un asesino del calibre de la _Peste Negra_? Estaba furioso, iracundo, lleno de cólera.

—¡Callate Henry!— bramó Moody, haciendo que de inmediato, volviera a reinar el silencio en la habitación—No seas imbécil Hatson— el auror volvió a mirar al Gryffindor, ablandando ligeramente la mirada—… continua por favor.

El Gryffindor miró a Albus, y vio que este hacia un pequeño gesto con la cabeza. Aún con el pulso a cien, y un renovado insitno asesino trató de forzarse a si mismo en no matarlo. Tenía de lanzarle una imperdonable a ese tal Hatson, trató de serenarse.

" _Ojalá fueras tú quien viera a la Peste Negra_ " Respiró hondo y miró a todos los presentes.

—Si señor... —hizo una pequeña pausa. Recordando con amargura todo lo que había vivido— estuve corriendo por un buen rato... noté algo extraño en Hosmage, la atmósfera en si era rara. Como si alguien te estuviera asfixiando... escuché gemidos a lo lejos y me asusté, sin embargo, me acerque lentamente, sin hacer ruido. A medida que me acercaba, mas miedo sentía. Aunque no supiese que era lo que había. Mi instinto me decía a gritos que huyera del lugar, sin embargo... no lo hice. Quería saber que había ahí. Me escondí en unas cajas de madera que habían... ya saben, esas que se usan para cargar frutas y verduras... —frunció aun mas el ceño, sabia que ahora venia lo mas aterrador. Miro fijamente a la mesa donde se habían sentado. Ignorando las presencias de aquellas personas— entonces asomé la cabeza, y vi... vi... a... a...—todos notaron como la voz del estudiante se quebraba— la... _Peste Negra_...—respiró agitadamente, recordando los consejos de Amal, recordadno el modo en que sus extrañas hiervas lo mantenían calmado— lo degolló, le sacó los ojos de sus cuencas mientras paseaba a su lado, como un maldito animal—aún con los ojos abiertos como platos podía visualizar con todo lujo de detalles el modo en que torturó a aquel mortífago. La sangre, los gritos, las vísceras, la piel— siempre con calma, como si el hacerlo… le diese igual—rió secamente—. Recuerdo... recuerdo que, empezó a tararear una canción... no se cual era, pero creo recordar haberla escuchado... tal vez en el mundo _muggle_ … ni si quiera sé si existe—murmuró con nerviosismo.

Sirius no levantó su mirada de la mesa, la dejó ahí mientras trataba de dejar en blanco su mente. De navegar por la tempestad de sus recuerdos. Aquel amargor que siempre le consumía sin compasió joven Gryffindor se quedó un largo y pausado silencio, dejando incluso que el ambiente fuera la única sinfonía de su cabeza. Dejando incluso, que su voz fuera el director. Como si él fuera Beethoven… como si los Aurores fueran un público basto y carente gracia. Como si ellos no tuvieran el odio educado. Él tenía el poder, ellos vinieron arrastrándose hacia él.

No tenía que temer.

— Lo elevó por los aires, sin ninguna varita... y... entonces lo empaló. Con una rapidez que nosotros mismos no estamos acostumbrados a ver. Con una furibunda violencia... Como si fuera un simple animal, un vulgar cerdo de feria… Vi como la vara— escupió aquellas palabras casi con repugnancia— atravesaba todo su cuerpo saliendo por el cuello del mortifago. Cogió un cuchillo de su túnica... y... lo clavó en el estómago, y fue abriéndole las tripas lentamente... creo que lo hacía intencionadamente la verdad, parecía como si estuviese apenado de que le hubiese cortado la cabeza y no después—añadió con una escalofriante soltura pese a que poco a poco sus ojos empezaron a cobrar un brillo cristalino—. Empezó a sacarle las tripas, para acelerar el desollamiento… Si les soy sincero, no creo que se me olvide los chasquidos de sus tripas cayendo al suelo, ja, ja, ja… eso es inolvidable… vaya que si lo es—sintió como las lagrimas empezaban a escurrirse de su ojos, pero Sirius ni si quiera las sentía—cogió la cabeza y se la metió en su estómago, y empezó a coserle... parecía como si estuviera preñado… Merlín que aberrante era la imagen.—acotó con una salvaje aburrimiento— Tan afamado mortífago siendo vulgarmente asesinado… ironías de la vida se puede decir ¿no creen?—rió con desgano.

De alguna forma, el brutal honestidad y su forma de relatar logró que a más de uno se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Sin embargo, lo que realmente les desconcertaba a los Aurores, era la expresión que estaba haciendo Sirius. Su rostro parecía burlón, casi como si el mismo se riera de todo, como un desquiciado salido de un centro psiquiátrico, mirando obsesivamente un punto fijo de la mesa. Mientras que ríos continuos de agua salina rodaban sin control por sus pálidas mejillas.

—No se como supo ese hijo de perra que estaba allí...—una risa escalofriante salió de sus entrañas— y... entonces dijo, con una voz totalmente cancerosa y distorsionada… ; Sal de ahí pequeño cachorro… ¡Ja! Si me vieran… estaba patético, tamblando, cerrando los ojos, como si eso me fuera a salvar. Pero el miedo es libre ¿no?— añadió enarcando las cejas con una sonrisa pegada en la cara.

Hubo un devastador silencio en el despacho del director, lo único que lo acompañaban eran las agitadas respiraciones de algunos _Aurores_ que trataban de asimilar lo que había salido de la boca de ese chico, el modo en que lo decía.

—Mi cuerpo, mi mente, mis emociones... estaban en blanco— siguió mirando fijamente el mismo punto de la mesa, como si eso lograra calmarlo— creo que aquello lo divirtió la verdad. No podía responder, ni mis músculos, ni mi mente, ni mis pensamientos. Parecía que todo aquello pertenecía a ese monstruo. Mi cabeza me empezó doler como nunca lo había hecho antes. Ni siquiera las migrañas eran tan dolorosas. Mi vista empezó a fallar. Mi corazón empezó a bombear demasiada sangre en muy poco tiempo... —apretó su mandíbula, sintiendo como la bilis hacia su aparición en su garganta—la Peste Negra… joder, vaya enfermo. Sabía que me estaba muriendo de miedo. Lo sabía. Y eso lo divertía. Él sabía lo que me estaba provocando, era consciente de ello. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba yo. Temblando, vomitando del miedo. Yo no podía hacer nada, así que, me encogí. Y esperé a mi final. Escuchaba sus pasos... pum, pum, pum... casi como si le divirtiera verme así. En su momento lo comprendí, eso era lo que le gustaba, ver lo que podía causar con su simple exixtencia. El ver a alguien que se sumía en el miedo más absoluto. El que podía hacerte ver, que la peor tortura era no saber lo que te iba a ocurrir, aumentando el miedo que tienes, haciendo realidad tus peores tormentos.—dio una bocanada de aire.— entonces, vi sus botas en el suelo. Ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. Y sin embargo... sin embargo — su cabeza empezó a dar tumbos— creo que acarició mi cabeza, como si fuera su mascota dijo; _Es de mala educación espiar a las personas_ _._ Y... aparecí, no se cómo, en mi dormitorio.— hubo un largo silencio en el despacho, y como si aquel silencio ayudara, Sirius salió del extraño trance, mirando a todos los Auores— eso es todo.

Ninguno de los presentes se sentía capaz de articular alguna palabra. Con semejante confesión. Llena de detalles, llenas de sensaciones bien descritas. Era imposible que lo que dijo el chico fuera una mentira.

Una mujer joven, sacó un pañuelo y se lo dio a Sirius.

—Lamento que fueras testigo de semejante barbarie.

El Gryffindor asintió con la cabeza pero rechazó aquel gesto. No, no sentía ni es más mínimo apego por aquellas burdas y vacías palabras. Sintió asco, una profunda repugnancia, aquellas palabras carentes de verdad. Basura linguistica, como si ella hubiese echo algo para defenderlo en su momento. Muy bien sabía en la ya enfermiza mente de Sirius que sus pensamientos comenzaban a tornarse cada vez más oscuros y pesimistas, agoreros y fúnebres. Pero ¿que más daba? ¿importaba? Aquellos magos no tendrían reparos en empujar la mente de Sirius al borde de la locura con tal de tener información acerca de ese demente. Eso era Sirius para aquellos que se hacían llamar justicieros.

Una bola de carne con recuerdos.

Sonrió, dejó que una grotesca y macabra sonrisa surcara su rostro. Deformándolo, haciéndoles saber que ni por asomo, era un chiquillo asustado. No, nada de eso. Sirius estaba asustado, si, pero de una criatura que solo una mente enferma podría haber creado. Salido de las pesadillas más oscuras del ser humano, cuya moralidad se hundía en lo risible y lo grotesco. Revolcándose en la sangre de aquellos a los que asesinaba, disfrutando de sus asesinatos como un cerdo en el barro. Ellos mismos se comportaban y actuaban de la misma manera que actuaría un mortífago, exactamente igual. Si tan solo, vieran la mitad de lo que él veía, oh, si lo hicieran aquellos patéticos magos como él pensaba, se habría sentados en una silla mientras sonreía achamente viendo como se retorcían cual viles gusanos en lo que ellos llamaban moralidad. Clamando clemencia por un poco de paz, arrastrándose como sanguijuelas mientras rogaban clemencia. Oh, que imagen se le estaba creando en la mente del Gryffindor. Se le hacía la boca agua, de pensarlo se derretía de placer.

—Esto demuestra que nos enfrentamos a un enemigo muy peligroso... peor incluso, que el mismísimo Voldemort—dijo la suave voz de Albus. Tratando que quitar la repentina y lógica atención que habían puesto ante la expresión grotesca de Sirius.

Y no era para más, muchos de ellos notaron cierta sensación de hostilidad por parte del chico.

Sirius no se sorprendió que el director se atreviera a llamar por ese nombre. La mayoría optaban por pronunciarlos a través de otros títulos. Pero no se sorprendió en absoluto, más bien, le dio risa. Todos ellos acobardados, perros que ladraban y que ante la sola presencia de sus amos bajaban en rabo entre las piernas.

—Solo ha matado de una manera muy sádica a... ¿cuantos en casi tres meses? Dos. No veo que eso sea un gran problema.

Una vez más, la boca de Hatson era más grande que la entrada de Hogwarts.

Sirius rodó los ojos ¿era imbécil? Ese no era el _qui_ de la cuestión. No era el número al que había matado, ni mucho menos el tiempo. El problema venía a raíz del modo en que los había asesinado. La forma brutal e inhumana. El modo en que torturaba aquellas pútridas y repugnantes almas. A Sirius no le importaba lo más mínimo cómo mataban a esos hijos de perra, pero si el modo en que lo hacía y lo que era peor, lo que desencadenaría a raíz de ello. Los movimientos que estaba haciendo l _a Peste Negra,_ dándole un grito de guerra a Voldemort era algo inteligente y a su vez arriesgado. Había un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que se desatara el caos más absoluto o finalmente acabar con aquella lacra. ¿Qué podía ocurrir? Cientos de puras sangres achacando al ministerio de Magia la inefectividad de los Aurores, y por ellos, los magos de alto rango serían fácilmente sobornados para que poco a poco los mortífagos entrasen en el departamento de Aurores y por ende, tener el poder absoluto de toda la comunidad mágica. Pero como ya había pensado el Gryffindor.

Era un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades.

La otra posibilidad era que tal vez, sería tal, el miedo atroz que sentirían las familias al saber que La Peste Negra les estaban dando caza que se pensarían dos veces si seguir fervientemente su ideología. Y por la sensación que tenía Sirius, estaba seguro que su instinto de supervivencia era superior al de su idiotez a seguir un ideal dañino.

—Tienes que tener en cuenta una cosa—dijo Alastor mientras se enderezaba de su silla— ese tipo sabe, donde vivían... y los mató de la forma más humillante. — el ojo mágico del mago moviéndose de un lado para otro era inevitablemente macabro— y por lo que ha dicho el señor Black.—dijo mirándolo fijamente, haciendo que se pusiera aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba—los mataba casi con aburrimiento, lo que demuestra la psicopatía de este. En comparación con otros mortifagos, que asesinaban de manera sádica y disfrutaban de ello, este no, este... se aburre al hacerlo, los gritos de ellos les aburre, asesinarlos le aburre. Y ese tipo de comportamiento es la primera vez que lo veo. No obstante, hay un problema. no podemos hacer mucho con esta declaración.

Aquello alarmó a Sirius. ¿¡Cómo que no podía!? ¿¡Les había contando todo lo que había visto!? ¿Aquella tortura psicológica y mental no había servido para nada? ¿tan poco valía su testimonio? ¿Tan inútiles eran esos magos que ni con eso podían hacer frente a ese demente? Una fuerte bruma de rabia chasqueaba en su cabeza. Como un malévolo anciano desaprobando el comportamiento de un niño. Los ojos grises de Sirius, que antaño parecían la luna que Remus solía aullar se habían vuelto monocromáticos, insulsos, sin vida. Habían perdido todo brillo. Pareciera como si el eclipse cargado de decepción hubiese vetado a aquel satélite que yacía en sus ojos.

—¿Porqué no es suficiente? — más allá de la irascible rabia que emergía de sus entrañas como craqueen a la espera de un barco, logró mantener su compostura. Pese a ser consciente de que no sentía ni el más mínimo culpa al querer despellejarlo. Ver las miradas de aquellos adultos, mirándole fijamente. Quería matarlos, quería hacerles saber durante solo un segundo, la cruz que les estaba obligando a llevar— les e dicho todo lo que querían saber, así que, contesten a mi pregunta ¿por qué no es suficiente? —volvió a preguntar a sabiendas que no querían darle una respuesta.

Marlane lo miró preocupada, a su vez, sus ojos desprendían culpabilidad cual polvo elevado de un libro viejo tras años sin haber sido tocado.

—No eso pero… —Sirius miró con indiferencia a aquella mujer,débil de mente, fácil de manipular. —pero creíamos que tendrías algo más.—la mujer se atropellaba con sus palabras. Con ese tipo de personalidad maleable no tendría que estar ingresada en con los Aurores— Magia, runas, los hechizos que usaba.

—En pocas palabras, que os lo pusiera en bandeja de plata —la fría risa que salió por la laringe del Gryffindor provocó más de un escalofrío. —lamento que esté vivo, lamento que solo tenga continuas alucinaciones sobre ese demente. Lamento que considere más importante mi vida que la de ese animal.— vio que algunos de los Aurores miraban hacia otro lado. Como si irónicamente el tema no fuese con ellos.

" _Se parecen mucho a ti, Remus_ " pensó para sus adentros.

—Oh, no se pongan así, —se burló el joven Gryffindor —estoy pletórico. Me alegra saber que una piara de puercos hambrientos como ustedes van a tratar de dar caza a un ser que podría derribarlos con tan solo chasquear los dedos—Sirius pegó una risotada al ver los rostros cargados de desconcierto. Sentía que estaba en el circo de los horrores. Viendo las expresiones de pánico de aquellos hombres y mujeres a medida que arrastraba las palabras. Ahora comprendía mejor a _La Peste Negra_ , comenzaba a entender el encanto de tener la soberanía absoluta de las mentes de aquellos pobres diablos. Tan manipulables, eran tan fáciles de llevar al precipicio al que estaban destinados a caer que haría que cualquier insensato acabase riéndose de ellos como un desquiciado.

—Lo lamento— volvió a hablar la chica la chica, su voz temblorosa y trémula haría que más de uno la comparase con una vulgar rata— necesitamos a alguien que comprenda en todo su esplendor a ese asesino... alguien, quien entienda su perfil psicológico, su manera de pensar y asesinar, su forma de ver a sus víctimas... tu declaración a sido útil, no nos malinterpretes. Nos a dado a entender que su comportamiento a la hora de asesinar es mucho peor que el de todos los mortifagos a los que hemos detenido... por lo que nos has contado podemos pensar que tiene una mente muy compleja, una mente que no logramos entender.—hizo una pausa mirando a sus compañeros— por eso necesitamos a alguien quien pueda incluso comprenderle... pero no tenemos a nadie... no hay nadie quien pueda meterse en la mente de este asesino.

Sirius apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Ya podía sentir como los ligamentos del músculo masetero se tensaba hasta doler. Como las fuaces de una animal en el cuello de su presa, apretando hasta romper la carótida, dejando que se desangrase.

No, aquello no podía ser, no podía tolerar aquello. Una risa maniática estalló en su mente como si de una bomba cargada de metralla explotase en su cerebro. Sintiendo cada fragmento emocional asentándose en su ego. Ese asesino iba a salir impune, como si nada. Y él iba a quedarse con su propio infierno, con el infierno que el mismo se había creado. No, no lo iba a dejar así como así. Él mismo estaba empezando a entender las reglas del juego de un asesino. Había sobrevivido como un animal malherido, pero esta vez, no le iba a dejar escapar. Su obsesión por ver a ese desgraciado que tanto le había perturbado la cabeza superaba todos los campos de la lógica. Solo quería destruirlo, lentamente. Quería verlo entre rejas o bajo tierra. Cualquie opción era válida. Pero de ningún modo dejaría que eso saliera impune.

—Marlene tiene razón, hemos buscado a los mejores analistas en perfiles psicológicos de asesinos... pero nadie logra entender ninguno de sus asesinatos.—habló un hombre de raza negra. Si mal no se equivocaba era un tal Kingsley.

Su mente estallaría en cualquier momento, su mente se había vuelto frágil y quebradiza. Quería con todas sus fuerzas que aquello fuese simplemente un mal sueño, una jugarreta perpetrada por _la Peste Negra_. Una broma de mal gusto. Pero no era así, ni por asomo, era la realidad. Ellos querían a alguien que entendiese su perfil, que conociera sus comportamientos, sus manías… todo, alguien que fuera conocedor de sus debilidades. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir estaba mal. Sabía a la perfección que Amal se enfadaría con él. Más que eso, lo estaba poniendo en un serio aprieto. Pero era la única forma de dar con _la Peste Negra_. La única forma de que Sirius lograra conciliar el sueño.

—¿Y si conozco a una persona que tiene cierta información?—inquierió astutamente Sirius, no sin antes ver como Dumbledore cerraba los ojos fuertemente. Como un ludópata cuando pierde a la black jack.

—Habla chico.—demandó Henry.

Sirius apretó su mandíbula. En parte por el imbécil de Hatson. Pero principalmente era por lo que estaba a punto de revelar. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era terrible, que estaba vendiendo a Amal al mejor postor. Que realmente lo hacía con la única intención de poder descansar. La conciencia del Gryffindor estaba en una maremoto constante de dudas. Cargadas de una profunda desesperación al pensar en la terrible traición que estaba cometiendo. Era Judas y el beso en el monte de los olivos. Era Brutus y la puñalada al César, en los Idus de Marzo. Era Malinche vendiéndose a los españoles. Era Ephialtes revelándose contra los Espartanos.

Era Remus mirando hacia otro lado.

—Se llama Amal Rodriguez de Vivar, trabaja aquí.— Sirius realmente no comprendió por que su voz había alzado de su garganta, ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿por qué no había sentido poder sobre su propia voz? ¿que estaba haciendo? ¿después de todo lo que le había ayudado Amal? ¿después de todo lo que había echo por él y se lo pagaba así?. La sensación de poder que tenía momentos anteriores se alejó de su cuerpo dando paso a una sensación de vacío, frío. La sensación de dolor y tristeza estalló en su alma. ¿cómo había podido hacerlo? Laconscincia arremetió contra él como si de una terrible bruma oscura se tratase. Con violencia, con vanidad. Casi, como si sus propias emociones se hubiesen vuelto en su contra.

—¡Espera! ¿no es ese el chico al que estás protegiendo?— preguntó Alastor con su grave voz mientras dirigía su mirada al director.

—Así es Moody—hizo una pequeña pausa mientras miraba de manera inquisitoria a Sirius, si no fuera por que habían personas delante, probablemente habría acabado con su orgullo hinchazo de las bofetadas verbales que le habría propinado el director— fue el único superviviente de un asesinato múltiple perpetuado por _la Peste Negra_. Su país lo trasladó aquí para que fuera protegido. De echo, no puede salir de los terrenos de este castillo.—agregó con una suntuosa tranquilidad.

Sirius se rascó la nuca, dejando que la culpabilidad poseyera su cuerpo. Se lo merecía. Era lo que pensaba Sirius. Por haber echo algo como eso. No tenía ninguna excusa. No era para más, no dejaba de sentir los gélidos dardos oculares del director Dumbledore.

Una ola de murmullos recorrió cada centímetro del despacho, arrinconándose en los oidos del joven Gryffindor.

—¿Porque no nos lo dijiste antes?—pregunto de una Moody de una manera algo resentida.

Albus se levantó de su silla. Y empezó a caminar por la hermosa y simétrica alfombra Persa que recibió como regalo por su derrota a Grindelwald. Dejando que sus pies los llevasen a su amada ave fénix.

—Vivar trabaja para gente muy importante en su país, gente que yo conozco y aprecio—acotó aquello último con un extraño secretismo, como si bajo esas palabras tuvieran un profundo trasfondo.

—Disculpe mi escepticismo Dumbledore—dijo educadamente Kingsley— ¿pero por qué ayudaría a un muchacho _muggle_ a cobijarse en la comunidad mágica?

Albus sonrió suavemente, sin dejar de acariciar al pájaro fénix que tenía a su lado.

Kingsley tenía razón, era una buena pregunta. ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias con un _muggle_? ¿no bastaría con realizar ciertos tipos de hechizos mágicos y con ello habría bastado? Demasiados riesgos se estaba tomando Albus con un chico al que no cocnocía.

El avejentado mago, sonrió de lado.

—En su tierra es muy común que gente con cierto rango social solicite servicios de gente que pueda... plasmar sus ideas. Gente que quiere inventos contrata inventores para su servicio personal. Amal trabajaba de manera permanente para una de esas personas. Una persona que claramente está en una posición muy alta a nivel jerárquico —se giró de repente para mirar fijamente a los ojos de Moody, sin tan siquiera temblar—esa persona quiere a Amal sano y salvo, y me pidió esprofesamente velar por su seguridad. Podrá comprender que, aunque sea mayor de edad, está bajo mi responsabilidad lo que le ocurra y deje de ocurrir. Eso incluye su estado mental y físico.

El tono que uso Dumbledore era suave, dulce el mismo tono que solía usar con todos, pero bajo la perspectiva de Sirius, aquellas palabras disfrazadas de calidez, estaban cargadas de antagonismo. Advirtiéndoles sutilmente que bajo ningún concepto ningunearían al _muggle_. Y vaya que si consiguió ese efecto agresivo.

Sirius se quedó en silencio. Con la rareza y las dudas revoleanto en su mente.

" _Eso no explica muchas cosas"_

Ya lo había escuchado por parte de Amal, no se le olvidaría la conversación que tuvo el _muggle_ con el Slytherin en el tablón de los periódicos. Eso no era lo que le extrañaba, lo que le enrarezía de todo eso era que Albus Dumbledore se hubiese tomado tantas molestias. Era muy extraño. Si tenía en cuenta las veces que encubrió las palizas que le daban al Slytherin o el modo en que el director era conocedor de la naturaleza licántropa de Remus. Lo que finalmente le hizo ver la personalidad grisacea del venerado mago. Así que… ¿por qué proteger con tanto fervor a alguien como Amal? ¿por qué hacerlo si no le iba a resultar útil? Con el añadido, de las palabras amenazadoras disfrazadas de carisma que había afrentado a los Aurores.

En vez de surgir más respuestas, le surgían más dudas con preguntas aún más enrevesadas, donde la dicicultad de estas acrecentaban a medida que unía las piezas de ese puzle inconcluso. Había cosas que no le cuadraba del todo. Y una de ellas era ese jefe suyo que Amal hablaba con tanto secretismo ¿Porque una persona de tanto rango social como relucía Dumbledore se habría tomado tantas molestias en proteger a un trabajador? ¿no bastaría con buscar a otro?, no dudaba en los dotes de Amal, era como un _Da_ _V_ _inci_ del siglo XX, pero bastaría con buscar a otro, e incluso con poderes. No un _muggle_ y _Squib_. Y otra cosa más rara aún. ¿Que hacia Dumbledore codeándose con ese tipo de personas? Ya había demostrado a lo largo de su carrera como mago su disconformidad hacia el tema de posiciones sociales. Así que ¿porque establecer una relación con ellos? ¿por que con alguien que estaba fuera de Gran Bretaña? Precisamente en un país extranjero. Dudaba que fuera necesario mencionar esa extraña interrogación respecto a ala nacionalidad de Amal. El _Squib_ siempre hablaba de su tierra, su ciudad, su país. Pero nunca lo nombró, nunca hizo referencia alguna de su gente, o tan siquiera del idioma… más extraño aún se volvía el tema, más oscuro y de argumentos cargados de incógnitas indescifrables.

Estaba totalmente seguro de que Albus sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

—Chico— el Gryffindor rodó los ojos internamente, estaba seguro que poco le faltaría para que le rechinasen los dientes.— ¿Podrías hacer algo para que ese tal Mal trabajase para nosotros?

La mente del muchacho se alteró como un globo desinflándose. Era tan imbécil que era incapaz de recordar un nombre tan sencillo como el de Amal. Y desde luego, se le estaban quitando las ganas de ayudar a los _Aurores_ después de escuchar a ese idiota. ¿Para nosotros? ¿Pero quién se creía que era? Flaco favor que le estaba haciendo Sirius Black a todos esos magos arrogantes. Al menos Henry Hatson.

—Señor Black, ¿está totalmente seguro de que ese joven entiende a _L_ _a_ _P_ _este_ _N_ _egra_?—Preguntó Kingsley.

Sirius se quedó durante unos aletargados y eternos segundos en silencio. Trastocando sus pensamientos y el modo en que había vendido a Amal. Él se quejaba de la traición de Remus y sus amigos pero ahora… estaba actuando igual que él. Vendiéndole como si no valiera nada.

Sin embargo, no podía retractarse. No después de lo que había hecho, ni mucho menos después de haber llegado tan lejos.

Miró de reojo a Albus, donde a su parecer, había relajado su mirada. Aunque seguía siendo igual de acusatoria. Como si le hubiese chafado algún brillante plan.

—Si señor. —fue todo lo que pudo responder la débil voz de Sirius.

Moody y el resto de los Aurores se miraron los unos a los otros.

—¿Podrías traerle aquí?—preguntó cándidamente Marlene McKinnon.

Sirius miró con seguridad a todos los adultos que habían en el despacho.

—Si.

* * *

.

* * *

Lily Evans arrastraba los pies. Con pesar, con una agónica lentitud. Ignorando los débiles rayos solares que impactaban sobre su cabello cobrizo, asemejándose a suaves hebras de oro, dejando que el sepulcral silencio de los vacíos pasillos del norte la envolviese de la placentera sensación que solo la soledad era capaz de dar. Dejando que el frió la abrazara, metiéndose en su blanquecina e inmaculada piel como un amante desesperado por la atención de su amada.

Desde el imperdonable ataque que había ocurrido en los baños con Severus, James se había vuelto un conspiranoico. Vigilaba obsesivamente todos los alimentos y bebidas que pasaban por su boca. Miraba los comensales como una animal enrabietado, analizando con obsesión cada banquete que se les ofrecían a los comensales. Parecía un César mirando en cada rincón, a sabiendas de las conspiraciones que recorrían a sus espaldas, esperando a que lo apuñalasen.

Y que decir del modo en que James se negaba a ir a los baños. Sintió vergüenza al ver como trataba de evitar los baños. No supo que había pasado, James se negó a contar a todo el mundo por qué un Revenclaw lo había encontrado semi desnudo, con orina encima y para colmo con el rostro embadurnado de sus propias heces. Y ya ni recordar, el modo tan ridículo cargado de infantilismo el modo en que ocultaba un pequeño tajo que a primera vista no era nada serio en la parte inferior del párpado. Cada vez veía que su piel estaba más y más roja, con sarpullidos y heridas bastante graves. Lo veía frotándose las manos con tanta insistencia que el mismo se estaba levantando la piel hasta hacerse serias heridas. Lily sabía que Potter estaba aterrado. ¿Pero de qué? ¿de quién? Si lo pensaba detenidamente, Sirius en su momento había estado en condiciones similares a las de James, no tenía esos extraños sarpullidos en la piel, ni tampoco se dedicaba a observar cada plato que pasaba, pero la esencia de pánico y miedo atroz que los consumía como el fuego eran idénticas. Incluso le había visto tomándose pociones para no dormir. ¿Que le estaba ocurriendo? ¿que diablos le había ocurrido en los baños como para haber llegado a ese extremo?

Todo aquello se volvió extraño. El grotesco giro de acontecimientos iba más allá de lo abrumador.

Se paró en los pasillos, dejando que su cuerpo se apoyara en una de las columnas de piedra caliza del desolado pasillo del ala norte.

Había dejado de hablarle a James, no estaba segura ni tan siquiera de lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que todo lo que había ocurrido había sido a raíz de sus numerosas aventuras con Severus. Qué, si hubiera detenido a los Merodeadores a tiempo nada de esto les habría pasado. Peter estaría bien, Sirius junto a ellos, Remus seguiría siendo el mismo y James… prefería ni pensarlo. No quería pensar en todo aquel desastre mental que tenía rodando por su cabeza como una garrapata donde el veneno era la conciencia misma. No quería nada de eso, quería volver al pasado y solucionar cada error cometido. Pero con dolor y pesar, sabía a ciencia cierta que nada de eso ocurriría.

Era el precio por su silencio.

Alzó su mirada al cielo blanco que anticipaba la llegada de nieve, dejando que el frío refrescase sus ideas. ¿Porque todo había ido tan mal? Jamás creyó que su obsesión con Severus llegaría tan lejos, ella nunca quiso que salieran todo el mundo así de dañados. Ella amaba profundamente a Severus. Quería que el estuviese a su lado. Y sin embargo, ella jugo con sus sentimientos como si fuera una marioneta. Y ella lo sabía. Sabía que lo había perdido para siempre. Que ya nada lo haría volver con ella. Lily sabía que se lo había buscado ella sola. El modo sucio, bajo y ruin en que había abrazado la deseperación de Severus, el modo en que había besado sus temores más oscuros… nada podría solucionarlo. Lo había roto.

Sintió que unas lagrimas calientes rodaban por sus mejillas. Rápidamente se froto con su manga. Tratando de ignorarlas. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto así de manipuladora? ¿desde cuando su mente se había vuelto una maraña de malas intenciones? ¿por que se había vuelto así? Ella amaba a Snape. Ni si quiera ella misma era capaz de entender porque le estaba haciendo tanto daño. ¿acaso ese pobre diablo no merecía ser feliz? Después de todo lo que había sufrido con esas horribles personas a las que llamaba padres. Después de todo el acoso que sufría bajo la mirada de sus compañeros, bajo la mirada de su propia casa.

Y lo que era peor.

Se sentía feliz al saber que Severus no iba a encontrar a nadie que lo amara, que lo aceptase con sus imperfecciones. Que de alguna forma, todo el daño que le había provocado al Slytherin haría que nunca pudiera olvidarla. Aunque la odiase, no podría borrarla de sus recuerdos. Como una pintura permanente.

Incluso, había tenido el descaro de buscar a Severus, pero no pudo. No sabía donde encontrarlo, habría movido tierra mar y aire por tan solo verlo. Y sin embargo, su búsqueda fue más que infructuosa. Cuando fue a la enfermería lo único que encontró fue a Remus tendido en la cama y a un Sirius con una mirada cargada de un infinito odio. Y no lo culpaba, se lo había ganado.

Su mente vagó inmediatamente al pasado. Recordando como Severus llegaba a sus brazos, suplicando consuelo. Suplicando por caricias y palabras amables. Y ella encantada lo acogía. Y ahora, el no la quería ver.

Miró sus manos temblorosas.

Recordó con calidez y amargura las noches en que ambos se reencontraban en la estatua de piedra del jardín abandonado del norte. El modo en que ambos se profesaban infinitas palabras de amor y cariño. Las manos rozando algo más que piel, la insistencia inexperta de dos personas que se amaban. La forma pletórica y casi mística en que Severus la tocaba. Las sábanas siendo testigos de tan infinito amor. El fuego estallando entre sus pieles, el mar salado que bajaban por sus espaldas. Ese baile húmedo de sensaciones afrodisíacas que surgían en sus bocas. El furibundo deseo entre dos amantes llenos de amor y deseo. El modo en que Severus era capaz de desprenderse de era dura coraza echa a base de sus vivencias. Solo ella había lograse eso.

O eso creía.

Tan rápido como recordó esos bellos momentos, cambiaron drásticamente a una rabia burbujeante.. Quería a Severus maniatado. Lo quería buscando sus caricias, lo quería suplicándola que la amara. Lo quería para ella sola, para nadie más. Suyo, solo suyo. Amarrado, encadenado a ella.

Era de la única forma en que podía tener al pelinegro.

Lo único que la hizo salir de la burbuja tóxica de malos pensamietos fueron unas pisadas en el jardín del Hogwarts. Lo cual la extrañó, ese jardín estaba mas que obsoleto y fuera de uso.

El mismo jardín que tanto amaba visitar cuando quería estar solo.

Se fue acercando con sigilo. Y que sorpresa se llevó al ver a Amal tocando una de las rosas silvestres que habían crecido sin control a lo largo del tiempo.

Lily lo miró hipnóticamente. No tenía ni idea de que diablos se traía ese moreno entre manos. No olvidaba la extraña cercanía que había entre ellos dos, esa inusual conexión de miradas que solo ellos dos eran capaces de compartir. Sus memorias, de inmediato la trajeron a los baños, aquellas palabras. El modo en que la ignoró como si fuera un vulgar insecto al que no merecía la pena ni de mirar.

Amal pareció percatarse de algo, y en el mismo lugar donde Lily se escondía, lugar donde era tal la maleza que era imposible que pudiera verla y sin embargo, el moreno alzó su anaranjada mirada y la posó en sus ojos. Y aquello la asustó.

—Es de mala educación espiar a las personas.

Aquella voz, cargada de una profunda y grotesca oscuridad la asustó de inmediato. Cada palabra salida de la garganta del _Squib_ recorrieron cada parámetro de sus músculos. Enviando señales eléctricas a su cerebro avisándole que bajo ningún concepto se podía quedar allí. Su instinto más bajo, el primero le pegaba alaridos de advertencia absoluta. Y sin embargo, no se movió.

Amal la miraba de una manera muy extraña. Sonreía, pero sus ojos no lo hacían. Parecía más la mirada de un depredador insolente que el de una persona normal. En aquellos orbes naranjas se podía ver perfectamente la falsa ilusión que provocaba aquellos orbes de fuego puro.

Lily salió de su escondrijo. Con torpeza, con algo de nerviosismo.

—Lo... lo siento, no quería interrumpir.

Amal sonrió negando con la cabeza. Era como ver a un actor portando una máscara.

—No importa.—respondió Amal con una aparente tranquilidad.

Lily no estaba del todo segura de aquellas palabras. En ambiente era pesado, axfixiante. La costaba respirar y sintió las nauseabundas urgencia de huir cuanto antes de aquel lugar. Resultaban poco menos que inhumana la sensación malévola de estar siendo observado por una alimaña salida de las entrañas viscerales del infierno. El estruendo del peligro la gritaba en sus oídos. La tumultuosa sensación de su piel, el modo en que se erizaba su pelo, al igual que los escalofríos subían de una manera espeluznante a su cerebro la hizo querer correr en ese momento.

Amal se acercó a ella, deslizándose con una rara elegancia por el césped.

Lily tuvo la sensación de que lo más inteligente sería permanecer quieta en ese mismo instante, o de lo contrario, su vida corría peligro. Lo primero que sintió Lily fueron los dedos de Amal enredándose con delicadeza en su cabello cobrizo, sin embargo, su mirada delataba un profundo asco, como quien reacciona al mal olor, una mirada barnizada por la repugnancia absoluta. Los susurros infernales paseaban libremente por sus ojos. El rostro de Amal se fue acercando al de ella con una absoluta calma y lentitud, como si se estuviera deleitándose con el miedo que desprendía la joven muchacha. Cual sádico a la placentera visón torturada de su víctima. Y tan sorprendente fue acción que la dejó sin pensamiento coherente.

Unos ardientes labios se juntaron con los de ella. Su saliva tenía un extraño amargor a mandarina. Sin embargo, lejos de que el mecánico sintiera un mínimo de pudor en lo que estaba haciendo, siguió de manera instintiva. Pareciendo casi un beso salvaje. Dejando que la lengua del moreno recorriese cada cavidad bucal. Lily no pudo pensar en ese momento con claridad, y optó por dejar que sus instintos predominantes se dejasen arrastrar por ese halo continuo de destrucción. No pudo ni tan siquiera notar, el modo en que los dedos del moreno se enroscaban en su cuello como si de una anaconda de enrollase en su víctima esperando a la asfixia. Lo único que la hizo recobrar el sentido, fue el momento en que el oxígeno dejó de llegar a sus pulmones.

Lily trató de golpear a Amal, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Como si fuera una vulgar muñeca de trapo tratando de defenderse de un niño malcriado.

No fue hasta el momento en que Amal dejó de besarla que la soltó.

La chica viendo que el oxígeno volvía a sus pulmones no evitó que una mirada cargada de resentimiento nublara su juicio. Dejando que se mano impactase como una bomba en el rostro del _Squib_.

Lily vio que Amal se echó para atrás, sobándose la mejilla izquierda. Viendo que le había echo un pequeño arañazo. Sin embargo, Amal mantuvo esa calma que tanto le caracterizaba. Se quitó los guantes y sacó de sus bolsillos un pequeño botecito de cristal con agua púrpura. Quitó el tapón y se lo bebió de un trago, frunciendo el ceño con claro desagrado en su rostro.

—¿Pe… pero que demonios?

La voz de Lily se paralizó por completo, sintiendo una extraña viscosidad deslizándose por su laringe.

Amal sonrió de una manera muy macabra.

—Oh, es un antídoto.—explicó con complicidad.

Lily jadeó

—¿Como que un antídoto?

—Creeme, no había otra manera de darte el veneno, lo último que quiero es besar a un trozo de carne con ojos—por alguna razón, Lily empezó a temblar descontroladamente— te e transmitido un veneno bastante fuerte... digamos que es... una forma de que no hables demasiado.

El rostro de la pelirroja fue tornándose a uno de puro pavor. No sabia lo que iba a decir Amal, pero estaba segura que no seria nada bueno. Sintiendo un terrible dolor en sus entrañas dejo que sus piernas cayeran en el húmedo césped del jardín.

—¿Q... qu... que... m... e... has... d... d... da... d... do?— pregunto, mientras se agarraba a su estomago como si fuera su bote de salvavidas. Sintiendo una terrible agonía en sus tripas

El moreno se acercó a ella agachándose a su altura.

—Querida, no te preocupes, para fortuna tuya y desgracia miá, ese veneno es temporal en tu sistema.

Lily empezó a vomitar una extraña bilis de color negra. Consiguió levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos.

—M... m... mal... d... di... t... o... c... ca... b... bro... n— Lily volvió a dar una fuerte arcada— l... l... o... co

Amal la miraba con aburrimiento. Mientras que Lily se retorcía del dolor.

Amal echo a un lado su hermoso cabello cobrizo para que no se ensuciara del vomito. Se acerco a su oído, sintiendo como el cálido aliento de Amal chocaba contra su piel.

—Vivirás con el silencio de tu lengua.


	27. Capítulo 27: Conciencia desatada

_"La mayor parte de la gente confunde la educación con instrucción."_

Severo Catalina

* * *

Capítulo 27: La enseñanza de la conciencia

Sirius trató de evitar a Amal todo lo que pudo. No podía soportar la vergüenza, no podía ni tan si quiera llegar a creer lo que se había atrevido a hacer. Dejó que los rayos de la culpabilidad impactasen contra su conciencia. Dejó que sus palabras le recriminasen una y otra y otra vez lo que había hecho. No podía perdonarse a sí mismo lo que había echo. No podía. Dejó que conciencia lo lapidará, que lo atase a las cadenas de los recuerdos. Después de todo, Sirius creía que se lo merecía.

Ya lo notó cuando trató de dormir, no vio, para alivio suyo a aquel demonio que tanto lo consumía. Pero de nada servía todo eso, si volvía a tener aquellos terribles recuerdos asomándose por sus memorias una y otra vez. Machacando la poca cordura que le quedaba, ensañándose con todo el estrés que llevaba encima. Había vuelto a las mismas, había dejado de comer, había dejado de dormir y cada día que pasaba se hundía más y más en un profundo agujero, acercándose cada vez, más y más a la locura. Dejó de tomar aquellos médicamente que Amal le dio. Se negó en rotundo, después de lo que le había echo a Amal, era el castigo que tenía que tomar, la única forma de expiar su conciencia. Simplemente no podía perdonarse lo que le había echo a Amal. Después del modo en que lo había ayudado, después del modo en que el _Squib_ tuvo la paciencia de escuchar sus problemas, pese a ser un desconocido para él. Y aún así, lo vendió. Lo vendió por el simple echo de querer dormir. El acto desesperado de una mente cansada.

" _Solo eres escoria Sirius, te quejas de los demás y luego actúas como ellos"_ se recriminó dejando que los tóxicos pensamientos embargaran su mente.

Inhaló con fuerza mientras trataba de mantener la compostura. Estaba caminando demasiado rápido en la biblioteca. Llegó a tal punto de Irma Prince, la bibliotecaria del castillo lo acabó echando fortuitamente. Y con razón.

Las cosas se tornaban cada vez más feas. Lily aparentemente había dejado de hablar. No estaba seguro si era por el trauma de todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Pero no descartaba esa idea. Las emociones de Sirius estaban por los suelos, no podía ni tan si quiera mirarse al espejo del pasado. ¿Por qué las cosas se habían tronado de esa forma? ¿cómo era posible que el odio que habían profesado hacia un alumno los hubiera destruido? El joven Gryffindor dejó que una sonrisa rota se plasmara en su rostro. Su corazón dolía tanto, le dolía tanto que sentía que se iba a morir. La montaña rusa de emociones que estaba experimentado Sirius iba más allá de los extremo. No eran emociones distintas en poco tiempo, si no emociones que rozaban el límite de una persona cuerda.

Muy poco a poco, Sirius estaba abrazándose a la oscuridad que el mismo se había impuesto. Estaba rindiéndose a la locura que lentamente iba envolviendo su mente. Sin tregua, sin esperanza. Apenas era capaz de sentir emociones de alivio o tan solo de paz.

Sirius se marchó con lentitud a la sección de la torre de las lechuzas. Estaría bien saber si tenía alguna carta, los aurores le avisaron con antelación que le enviarían una lechuza para avisarle de cuando volverían a ahacerle una visita. Sabía que sus pensamientos eran terribles, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para ver a Amal a la cara. Muy a su pesar, prefería encontrarse la carta de alguna admiradora que todavía estaba prendada de él pese a los constantes rumores de ser practicante de la magia negra. Pero a esas alturas, ya le daba igual. Que dijeran lo que quisieran, ya lo había perdido todo. No tenía familia, no tenía amigos, tampoco una casa. No le había quedado nada.

Solo Amal.

Tragó con amargura, hacía ya tiempo que no sentía el calor de una persona. La sensación sobrecogedora de la calidez que sus amigos solían darle. Era frío, era doloroso. Una extraña presión atravesaba su pecho como si de un martillo se tratse. No podía deshacerse de esa desagradable sensación. El repugnante agarre de la soledad que poco a poco marchitaba su ya cansada alma.

Subió los escalones de piedra maciza del torreón. El implacable paso del tiempo se había echo eco por los escalones del castillo. La hiedra había ido reptando por cada ladrillo y se había proclamado dueña de aquellas instalaciones. Cualquiera que viera el torreón a lo lejos vería un suave manto de una hermosa gama de colores verdosos que habían envuelto con la naturaleza salvaje propia de aquellas tierras del torreón del castillo. Ahora, sin embargo. Con la llegada del invierno había provocado que las frondosas hojas verdes se tornaran a unas marrones y marchitas, dejando al desnudo las raizes, envueltas de una fina capa de escarcha. Tan tétrico y desolado que daría a más de una la repugnante sensación de abandono absoluto. Sin embargo, para Sirius esto había logrado darle cierto bienestar.

Hacía mucho frío, el aire gélido escocés se colaba por cada parte de su cuerpo, atravesando sus tejidos capilares, asentándose en sus huesos. Como un niño malcriado negándose a dejar su juguete. El intenso vaho que desprendía su boca le hizo tener una ligera idea de las considerables bajas temperaturas que recorrían el castillo. Sirius pudo sentir que el frío era más intenso de lo habitual. Pero con la considerable pérdida de peso al igual que sus pésimas defensas no les extrañaba que se sintiera así. Se sentía hasta mareado por subir aquellos simples escalones.

Cuando abrió la puerta del torreón se encontró a cientos de lechuzas revoloteando el lugar. Sirius las ignoró a todas dirigiéndose únicamente a su casillero. Y en efecto, había una carta. Y como el había esperado, era de los Aurores. Una parte de él no quería abrir la carta, no quería leer lo que estaría escrito en ese pargamino. Sabía lo que había y por ello, lo que implicaba. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Con una pereza, rayando lo estúpido abrió la carta.

 _Los Aurores del departamento mágico desean citar al Señor Black y al Señor Vivar para una reunión en el despacho del director Albus Dumbledore esta misma tarde._

 _Firmado; Alastor Moody, jefe del departamento mágico y el cuerpo de los Aurores_

Corta, breve y concisa. Sinitó un fuerte mareo al leerlo. Una extraña sensación de miedo y desagrado bajó hasta la punta de sus pies sintiendo un repugnante cosquilleo. La verdad, no tenía ninguna gana.

Tendría que ver al _Squib_ , contar el acto tan cobarde que había cometido. Y no quería. No podía hacerlo.

Pero tenía que buscar a Amal. Contarle lo que había echo. No se sentía orgulloso de lo que había echo, ni por asomo. Pero prefería contarle a Amal que lo había delatado a que se enterase por segundas personas. No lo merecía.

Con el ahogo de sus palabras apunto de estallar en su boca tomó rumbo para buscar a Amal. Cuanto antes mejor, era la única forma que tenía de expiarse a si mismo, de que la pesadumbre moral que estaba tomando dejara de crucificarlo por la traición de su lengua. De que su sentido justiciero, pese haberse tornado a uno oscuro, depresivo y macabro sabía que ese era el acto correcto.

Se deslizó por los escalones cargados de un intenso musgo. Y caminó rápidamente hacia los jardines del este, antes que nada, prefería hacer el camino largo a encontrarse con otras personas.

 _« Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda »_ se repetía continuamente en su cabeza.

Estaba en una guerra consigo mismo. Por un lado, se sentía horriblemente mal por delatar así al mecánico. Y como había dicho Albus, si accedía a ayudar a los _Aurores_ , Amal estaría arriesgando su vida. Pero luego estaba la otra cara, quería capturar de una vez por todas a _La Peste Negra_ y quedarse tranquilo, tener la posibilidad de dormir de una vez sin tener alucinaciones de su presencia. Quería dejar de tener la terrible sensación de que tenía a ese sádico y sanguinario asesino detrás suyo. Quería que ese escalofrío, esa paranoia cesara de una vez por todas. La pérfida sensación de que en cualquier momento podría escuchar su voz detrás de él. Repetiéndole con su cancerosa voz; _"Es de mala educación espiar a las personas"_

El solo quería un poco de paz, dejar de tener esa continuo ahogo de terror en su mente.

Sirius se dio cuenta de que tenía que parar. Su vista se había tornado borrosa, se sentía débil y desvalido. Con la extraña necesidad de vomitar, pese a ser consciente de que no había nada en su estómago. El joven Gryffindor jadeó por varios momentos, notando como el estrés ahogaba sus pulmones. Tenía esa amarga sensación recorriendo por todo sus sistema, por cada vena recorría la agria sensación de que perdería el conocimiento de un momento para otro.

Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared, mientras se pasaba las manos en la cara. Estaba nerviosos, débil, sin fuerzas. No podía darse el lujo de desmayarse, de lo contrario volvería a ver a _La Peste Negra_ en sus sueños. Y aquello, no era ninguna opción.

Lentamente dejó que su cuerpo cayera al suelo. Dejó que la gravedad hiciera que su cuerpo tocase el frío y húmedo suelo del gélido pasillo.

Toda aquella situación lo estaba agotando. Los sueños de Amal, sus recuerdos o lo que diantres fuere. El demonio que lo estaba ¿ayudando? Estaba seguro que esa no era la palabra mas adecuada. La forma en que ni si quiera era capaz de que su cerebro pudiera descansar. Que esos enfermizos recuerdos infectados de locura dejaran de torturarlo. Estaba mentalmente echo polvo. Los disgustos, el estrés, la preocupación, el miedo. El echo de haber visto la verdadera cara de James y Lily. El abandono de Remus hacia su persona.

Sirius se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos, y nadie se daba cuenta.

El Gryffindor rió con desgano.

Lo único que tenía era a Amal. El único que le creía, el único que le comprendía. Sabía que la manera en la que se estaba aferrando al _muggle_ era tóxica y peligrosa. Especialmente para su ya deficiente salud mental. Pero, era a su vez, lo único que lo mantenía medianamente cuerdo. Necesitaba con urgencia algo que lo ayudara tranquilizarse, palabras amables que lograsen olvidar toda esa tensión que había en su cuerpo. ¿Que había sido del gran Sirius Black? ¿que había sido de el? El mago que estaba dispuesto a comerse el mundo, el mago mas gamberro de todo Hogwarts... y ahora... ahora solo trataba de descansar sin que un montón de sangre y vísceras aparecieran en su mente.

Se miró las manos. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto así de temeroso? ¿desde cuando actuaba por miedo? ¿cómo pudo ser así? ¿tanto miedo había empezado a cobrar hacia sus recuerdos?

 _«_ _El león se volvió_ _cobarde_ » se mofó internamente.

Estaba empezando a odiarse a si mismo. Su manera de actuar, su forma de ser. Era uno de esos momentos en los que se daba cuenta lo mucho que había cambiado desde que fue testigo del asesinato de _La Peste Negra_. ¿Como era posible que le afectara tanto ese asesinato? A veces no podía evitar preguntarse si su mente era tan débil que hasta con eso era capaz de traumatizarse. No podía evitar pensar si otro alumno de Hogwarts habría acabado igual que él. Si habría sido capaz de actuar como si nada, si tan siquiera hubiese podido reaccionar de forma más valiente.

Sirius no se estaba dando cuenta de cuán autodestructivo se estaba volviendo, de la forma en que se incriminaba una y otra vez. La manera en que se auto flagelaba con el látigo de la conciencia. No era consciente del daño que se hacia a si mismo al pensar de esa forma. En vez de seguir adelante y avanzar, el retrocedía, cayendo en un torbellino de desesperación y miedo. Cada vez, estaba siendo más y más solitario, cada vez se volvía mas huraño, con una personalidad agría y terrible. La sola presencia de las personas lo molestaba cada vez más y más, al punto, que llegaba a saltarse las clases con tal de no ver a ninguno de los suyos. No quería tener a sus compañeros a su alrededor, y eso era lo peor que podía hacer. En vez de rodearse de la gente que el amaba, se alejaba de ellos. Volviéndose innecesariamente solitario. Perjudicando su mente al punto de caer en un abismo oscuro y sin salida.

Sirius necesitaba ayuda y nadie se la estaba ofreciendo.

—¿Sirius?

El joven alumno no creyó haber escuchado bien. Esa era la voz de Amal, y sin embargo no se atrevió a alzar la cabeza. Siguió mirando el suelo de piedra. Incluso las alucinaciones seguían burlándose de sus deseos más profundos.

Que patético se había vuelto, el pobre Sirius Black alucinaba con la voz de Amal. Imaginando que venía a rescatarlo del agujero en que se había metido.

—Sirius, ¿Que ha pasado?

La voz de Amal se hizo más nítida en sus oídos, dejando que la repugnante sombra de la culpabilidad yaciera en un segundo plano.

¿Era real? ¿realmente estaba Amal? ¿no era una alucinación bien elaborada? Alzó la cabeza débilmente, incluso el hacerlo se suponía un verdadero esfuerzo. Sin embargo, la sombra oscuro que se había proyectado encima suyo le hizo saber que realmente era él. Que _él_ , estaba allí.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Sirius?

El chico fue incapaz de responder, quería hacerlo. Pero su voz no podía. Se había quedado estancado en los más profundo de sus entrañas. ¿por qué hacerlo ahora? Se sintió tranquilo, calmado ante la presencia del _muggle_. Ya no había ningún peligro, con una mirada atontada, dejó que su cerebro se debilitase. Dejó que se pagara lentamente, escuchando de fondo la voz preocupada del Gryffindor. Ya no tenía de que preocuparse, así que, por una vez, dejó que su cerebro se apagara. Encerró en una oscuridad absoluta todo rastro de pensamientos nocivos.

Que paz sintió, al sentir que el _Squib_ lo zarandeaba con suavidad, detectando su lejana voz como una preocupada.

Sirius sintió que lo llamaban desde lejos. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero no podía. Pareciera como si sus párpados estuvieran pegados el uno al otro. Su garganta estaba reseca, su cerebro adormilado, pero no lo suficiente como para no poner en orden sus sensaciones. Lo primero que notó fue la una cama blanda y mullida. Hacía calor, no era asfixiante, si no agradable. Ya no había ese gélido frío que se había impregnado en sus huesos. Dejó que su olfato hiciera el trabajo que no podían cumplir sus ojos.

Olía, olía a medicina, olía a sándalo y una deliciosa mezcla de pino junto a un aroma dulce que no supo descifrar. Por el momento, dedujo que era algún tipo de azúcar. Sin embargo, hubo un denso aroma que logró adormilarlo aún más. Era un perfecto almizcle leñoso junto a la perfecta esencia de madera ahumada. Lentamente, sus sentidos comenzaron a agudizarse con mayor intensidad.

Escuchó a lo lejos, a alguien paseando de un lado a otro con lentitud, como si fuera el dueño del tiempo. Eran pasos suaves, casi insonoros. Sin embargo, eran firmes y seguros. También pudo escuchar que la persona que estuviera a su alrededor estaba tocando botes de cristal. Con algo más de fuerza, y con algo de paciencia dejó que sus párpados comenzaran a abrirse.

Lo primero que presenció su vista, fue el inequívoco techo blancuzco de la enfermería. Cómo no reconocerlo. Tragando con dificultad y con unas fuerzas que ni el mismo sabía que tenía logró girar la cabeza en dirección de la persona que estaba haciendo esos ruidos.

—¿En de diablos estabas pensando Black?

El joven león, pese a su nublada vista supo que era Amal, su voz y su esencia eran inconfundibles. De lo poco que pudo vislumbrar, vio que el _Squib_ estaba sentado en una silla mientras parecía estar batiento un matraz con insistencia. Sin embargo, no encontró las fuerzas necesarias para tan siquiera articular una mísera palabra. Quería hablar, defenderse o al menos decir algo. Pero, simplemente no pudo. Optó por dejarse acariciar por el manto de la atención que Amal le estaba otorgando.

—Llevas casi tres horas inconsciente, me asustaste.—Amal parecía tratar de econtrar calma batiendo el matraz con tanta insistencia que parecía que lo rompería en mil pedazos—tuve que echar a la estúpida de la enfermera para tener algo más de intimidad. Esta vez, me vas a contar que diablos te está pasando.

La voz de Amal era de ira, estaba muy enojado. ¿Tal vez lo había descubierto? ¿supo de su reunión con los Aurores? ¿sabía que lo había delatado? No, no quería eso. Quería explicarle lo que había pasado. Tenía que decírselo con sus propias palabras. Ya le daba igual que fuera tarde o no.

—Sirius ¿puedes oírme?

La suave voz de Amal junto a los cálidos dedos que acariciaban su mejilla hizo que quisiera derretirse ante el suave toque del chico. Se sentía atontado, con una extraña sensación de borrachera permanente.

—L… l… lo… s… si… si… en… t… to —fue todo lo que pudo conjeturar el Gryffindor, mientras que dejaba que la culpabilidad lo ahogara en sus emociones.

—¿De que hablas? —Sirius no fue capaz de abrir los ojos, pero por el tono de voz que había usado el chico, le daba a entender que no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido— abre la boca.

Sirius acató al orden sin rechistar. Y lo primero que sintió fue una espesa viscosidad atravesando su garganta. Quiso vomitar en el acto, la repugnante sensación de un extraño espesor invadiendo la campanilla de su boca no era de agrado. Sin embargo, la pesada insistencia de Amal por que se lo tragase hizo que se lo acabara tragando como un niño cuando no tiene más remedio que tragar la endemoniaba medicina que el médico le recetó a su madre.

Exactamente igual.

El sabor amargo y putrefacto hizo que lo avivara como quien echa leña al fuego.

Con algo más de fuerza, comenzó a abrir los ojos, dejando que finalmente su visión empezara a ejercer correctamente su trabajo. La nitidez de su visión se hizo más fuerte, hasta un punto que logró normalizarla. Lo cual, para él. Era todo un logro.

—Sirius ¿que diablos te has hecho?

Sirius se quedó inmóvil tras unos eternos segundos. Sin dejar de mirar el techo, cual pésimo estudiante que no se preparó el examen. No tenía ganas de discutir, no tenía ganas de pensar, no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones. Solo quería quedarse así durante un largo rato, sin preocupaciones, sin dolor. Ni penas ni alegrías. Un descanso eterno.

Sin embargo, Amal merecía saber la verdad. Tenía que saberla.

Con el miedo apabullando su agotada mente, logró poner en orden sus palabras. Preparándose para el diluvio colérico del _Squib_. Lo merecía, lo delató por querer dormir. Y sabía que tenía que pagar.

Tenía que decírselo. Tenía que enfrentarse a sus miedos.

—Dime Sirius, ¿Sabes por qué estás en la enfermería?

El joven alumno renegó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

—Te has desmayado por fatiga e inanición de alimentos —la voz del _Squib_ estaba cargada de una profunda intranquilidad —¿que fue lo que ocurrió Sirius? ¿que te a pasado? La última vez estabas mejorando, volvías a recuperar tu salud y ahora… y ahora estás en la enfermería mientras trato de darte un chute de energía.

Sirius no contestó, se quedó quieto. Paralizado. Le partía el alma en dos, saber que Amal se encontraba así de alarmado por su culpa. Que su voz estaba cargada de una profunda preocupación innecesaria.

—Sirius, por favor… no puedo verte así, me has estado evitando por días, —Amal se quedó en silencio, dejando que sus inquietudes se profesaran en letras— ¿es por mi causa? ¿hice algo mal? Si algo te incomodó, por favor, házmelo saber. Pero dime, que fue lo que te ocurrió.

Sirius sonrió amargamente. Huía de él por que no se veía con fuerzas de confrontarlo. No quería, no podía. De hacerlo, sentía que su cara de rompería de la vergüenza. Con algo más de coraje, logró enderezarse de la cama. Quedándose en esa postura durante uno eternos minutos.

—Sirius…

El Gryffindor giró su tronco hacia el muchacho sin poderes. Dejó que sus piernas salieran de las sábanas blancas.

—Te… te… te... tra… tra… traicio… cio...né.

Amal lo miró sin comprenderlo, sin tan siquiera entender a que venía aquella declaración. Sirius por su parte, no fue capaz de levantar la cabeza, dejó que siguiera en sus manos, dejando que esta se barnizara por la vergüenza.

—¿Perdón?— fue todo lo que pudo decir el _Squib_.

El Gryffindor se frotó el puente de la nariz. Tenía que encontrar las palabras exactas. Tenía que decirle lo que había hecho.

—Se... se que me dijiste que no querías decir nada a los Aurores sobre _L…_ _l… l...l_ _a..._ _P…_ _p… p_ _este Neg…_ _g… g_ _ra_.— su voz empezó a quebrarse, sintiendo un extraño amargor en su tráquea— y sin embargo, yo... yo... te lance a de cabeza a… a… a l… los Aurores, les dije que t… t… tú entendías y sabí… bi… bias su forma de actuar. Q… qu… que eras capaz de entenderle. Aún cuando sa… sa… sabía que estabas huyendo de él.— los ojos se Sirius empezaron a aguarse sintiendo como una agónica presión surgía de su pecho— lo siento... lo siento... me vuelto u… un... mal… mal… maldito co… cobarde. Lo siento. Lo si… siento… lo siento.—fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras trataba de contener como podía sus lágrimas.

El silencio de aquella sala, el sentir que Amal estaba aletargando un silencio innecesario hizo que la ansiedad de Sirius acrecentara hasta unos niveles alarmantes.

—¿Fue por eso que me evitabas? —preguntó con calma el _Squib_.

Sirius trató de procesar aquellas palabras, incluso aquella frase le costaba entenderla. Pero asintió con lentitud, mientras seguía manteniendo la cabeza agachada.

—Si.

—¿Dejaste de tomar las medicinas por mí? —preguntó con incredulidad.

Sirius sintió que su rostro ardía a unas temperaturas infrahumanas. Estaba seguro que poco le faltaba para que saliera humo de su cabeza. No lograba comprender, por que estaba sintiendo tanta vergüenza, por qué esa sensación de ahogo absoluto en sus palabras. Pero, aún así, asintió.

—L… lo siento… lo siento mucho, lo s… sie… siento.

Las lágrimas de Sirius no tardaron en impactar contra sus manos, dejando que sus niveles de estrés salieran por sus ojos. Estaba nervioso, alterado, asustado. Con un altibajo emocional que subía y bajaba sin parar.

—¡Te traicioné Amal! ¡después de todo lo que hiciste por mí!—logró decir sin soltar ningún hipido.

Sirius seguía con la cabeza agachada, incapaz de elevar su mirada hacia los ojos anaranjados de este. Dejando que su mar de lágrimas se intensificara con más fuerza.—lo sie… si… siento… yo… yo…

Sirius no logró terminar su frase. Lo primero que sintió fueron los dedos de Amal retirándole con suavidad sus lágrimas. El Gryffindor se quedó inmóvil, sin tan siquiera atreverse a moverse. Con temor, que aquella calidez física desapareciera de inmediato. Quería estar así, fundirse en el toque afectuoso del _Squib_ para el resto de su vida. Casi, y de una manera inconsciente, por mero instinto, acabó cerrándo los ojos para deleite suyo.

—No has hecho nada malo Sirius, por el amor de Dios, no veo el mal de tus acciones. —las palabras de Amal se quedaron impregnadas en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, en el cofre de su felicidad. En esa pequeña caja donde todos guardamos esos recuerdos felices que tanto amamos.

—Pero yo… yo te traicioné, te vendí a los lobos —dijo con la voz apagada pero con una tranquilidad renovada.

—Sirius, no has hecho nada malo.

El joven Gryffindor rió con desgano, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas siguieran fluyendo bajando poco a poco su intensididad.

—T… te puse en peligro, Dumbledore lo dijo, dijo que velaba por tu seguridad, que lo que te pasase o dejase de pasar era importante.

—Oh por Dios santo, lo que diga ese viejo me trae sin cuidado

Sirius sintió que las manos de Amal se posaban en sus mejillas, instándole a mirarlo. Y así fue, cuando alzó la mirada, se encontró con unas suaves y cálidas llamaradas de fuego que nacían de sus inusuales ojos cual fénix ante las cenizas de la vida.

—¿Por eso dejaste de lado tu salud? ¿por que creíste que era lo que merecías?

Sirius quiso apartar su mirada, pero las manos del chico hizo que le fuera imposible acatar dicha acción. No le quedó otra que afrentarse contra lo que él temía.

—Lo siento.

Amal lo miró por varios segundos, tal mirada que haría que muchos se derritieran en el placer más absoluto. Mirada cargada de un profundo cariño y devoción que solo los soñadores pueden ver en los libros. Los ojos plutonio de la venerada familia de los Black, se fundían como el oro fino ante el fuego vivaz del muchacho de la aberrante cicatriz.

—Cielo santo Sirius, por nada en el mundo debes descuidar tu salud, ni mucho menos por mí —Vivar lo miró con cierto enojo, no por la confesión del joven Gryffindor, si no por la imprudencia de sus acciones. Jugar con su deteriorada salud a modo de castigo no era bajo ningún concepto algo inteligente.

—Obré mal, te vendí…

—Sirius— la voz de Amal acalló cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de la garganta de Black —no has hecho nada malo. Actuaste de una manera lógica y racional.—finalizó retirando ligeramente sus manos de las mejillas enfermizamente pálidas del mago. Dejando un halo fantasmal de desilusión absoluta.

Sirius se separo un poco. Confuso, creyendo que había escuchado mal.

—¿Lógico y racional? Te e traicionado.— la incredulidad que asolaba su voz era más que evidente, sin embargo, en los recovecos de su corazón sintió una suave sensación de alivio—te e lanzado de cabeza a los lobos.

Amal lo miró con esa tranquilidad que tanto le caracterizaba. No había rastro de enojo en aquellos límpidos ojos. No había rastro de decepción… no había nada. Aquellas trémulas lenguas de fuego se apaciguaban como la calma del mar, esa sensación de sosiego que solo lo puede dar las playas cálidas que aparecen en las películas.

El moreno se levantó de la silla. Mirándolo fíjamente. Estaba muy pálido, no era esa palidez propia de una persona que no visitaba el sol. Si no de una palidez enfermiza, un color, que solo los muertos adquirían tras el transcurso exigido por el tiempo. Sus párpados de habían transformado en un abismo oscuro, tal punto, que rayaba lo inhumano. Sus profundas ojeras, daban la sensación que se escondían algo tenebroso y oscuro. La piel del muchacho se había adherido a sus huesos, dándole así, un aspecto de un brujo tenebroso corrompido por las artes oscuras. Amal no había ignorado la considerable pérdida de peso de Sirius. No había obviado el modo visceral en que los huesos de sus muñecas luchaban por salirse de su piel, tampoco el modo en que su brillante pelo azabache había perdido fuerza, el modo en que se habían vuelto simples hebras de lino negro.

Simple y vulgar pelo.

Y sus ojos. Amal sintió pesar al mirarlos. Aquella luna grisácea que había sido protagonista de tantas leyendas, habían perdido toda luz que había. Pasando así, a una simple roca fría y dura. Obsoleta, casi, como si hubiese dejado de ser la musa de las constelaciones y de aquellos amantes de la poesía.

Amal se inclinó hacia el mago, dejando que sus frentes se juntasen la una a la otra. Amal, como de costumbre estaba ardiendo, su piel siempre estaba a unas temperaturas rozando lo febril. Mientras que Sirius, era a la inversa. Estaba frío, como un cadáver, no tenía fuerzas. Pero igualmente, agradeció el calor que emanba el moreno.

—Vistes a un sanguinario asesino matar a sangre fría a un mortífago fuera del horario escolar... a sabiendas que podías ser expulsado de por vida. Sin embargo, te armaste de valor para comunicárselo al director. Te armaste de valor para hablar con los Aureolas o como diantres se llamen.—la mirada que Amal era tan cálida, que de alguna forma lo alentaba a no perderse como un faro a un barco—no eres ningún cobarde ¿me escuchastes? todo lo contrario. Has tenido suficiente coraje para enfrentarte a alguien como él, a costa de tu salud física y mental. No me has traicionado, ni te has traicionado a ti mismo, ni a tu casa, ni a tus principios morales. Después de todo lo que vistes, después de ver como se comportaron tus compañeros tuviste la suficiente valentía para abrir los ojos, para enfrentarte a tus miedos. El suficiente coraje, para aceptar que en un momento tan crudo como el que estás pasando, pudiste salir adelante, sin la ayuda de aquellos a los que amabas. Y, aún a sabiendas de que no te han ayudado en absoluto has podido avanzar sin recriminarles sus actos. Lo has aceptado y punto.—hizo una pequeña pausa, tratando de resumir todo lo que le pasaba por su cabeza.

—A lo largo de mi vida e conocido a muchas personas que han sido testigos de asesinatos. Y créeme, muchos se lo callan, optan por ignorar el peligro, actúan como si nada hubiese pasado. Sin embargo, tú, pese al pánico que te da, de tan solo pensarlo se te revuelve el estómago. Fuiste capaz de levantarte, y ayudar en todo lo posible. A costa de tu salud física y mental. Y lo has hecho, sin pedir nada a cambio... Sirius, bajo ningún concepto te atrevas a calificarte como cobarde. ¿Creés que una persona cobarde se pondría delante de sus mayores miedos? Hablastes de un tipo que te a marcado de por vida, has sido capaz de llevar el peso de ser testigo de un asesinato del calibre de _La Peste Negra_ tú solo. Incluso, pudiste hablar de ello con claridad. Lo que quiero decir con todo esto es de que tu comportamiento dista de una persona cobarde.—finalizó alejándose de él con cierta lentitud.

Sirius no supo que decir, estaba totalmente paralizado. Las palabras de Amal retumbaban en el cerebro del joven mago. De alguna manera, era la calma que tanto anhelaba buscar, finalmente la había encontrado. Se sintió extrañamente feliz a la vez que afligido. ¿Por qué no podía estar de Remus a su lado? ¿por qué no podía ser su amigo de siete años quien le diera esa calma de necesitaba? ¿por qué no podía ser su venerado amigo quién hiciera el papel de Amal?

El primogénito de la familia Black alzó su mirada al chico que tenía en frente. ¿Qué más daba?

" _Lo echo, echo está"_ pensó para sus adentros.

—Entonces... ¿estoy perdonado?

Amal renegaba con la cabeza. Pensando si acaso había escuchado.

—No hay nada que perdonar, no has echo nada malo.

—Pero te lance de cabeza a los _Aurores_.—volvió a replicar— Les dije sin remordimiento que tu conocías a _La Peste Negra_ _._

Amal se frotaba un mechón de pelo mientras lo miraba con diversión.

—Te consideraría un imbécil si no lo hicieras. No puedes pensar que me estás traicionando cuando hay vidas en juego.— hizo una pausa mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos— es verdad que no soy el más indicado para hablar de moralidad, pero ser capaz de enfrentarte a lo que tú consideras correcto contra lo que a tí te han enseñado hay una gran diferencia, y por ello, hay que tener mucha fuerza de voluntad para ser capaz de afrentarte con tus propios demonios considerando lo que crees que es correcto.— Amal cogió sus manos y las junto con las suyas— Sirius, por lo que más quieras, no pienses que me estás traicionando. Todo lo contrario, siéntete orgulloso de poder decir que cumples con los requisitos de la gente valiente.

Sirius, sin embargo no estaba del todo convencido. No podía evitar no darle vueltas al asunto. No podía ver la comparación.

—Lo siento, pero… no veo el valor de mis acciones.

Amal, no se enfadó por la incansable insistencia del joven mago hacia su visión de la traición que el había cometido. Ya era consciente del daño nocivo que se estaba haciéndose así mismo. Tenía que explicarselo de alguna manera. Así que se sentó al lado de Sirius mientras miraban fijamente la entrada de la enfermaría.

—Imaginate. Eres un Auror, y te ves metido en un caso donde una niña. Figurate que tiene seis años, a matado a su padre por que la violaba. Pero, ella se va a ir a la cárcel por que así lo dicta la ley. Y ahora es cuando te pregunto; ¿Qué habrías echo? ¿la habrías dejado que se fuera a la cárcel, en este caso a Azkaban? O ¿la habrías ayudado a escapar con la única condición de que no volviera a matar?

Sirius se quedó pensativo, pero con la respuesta bastante clara.

—Lo segundo, sin duda.

Amal sonrió anchamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿esa chica no incumplió la ley?

—¿Incumplirla? Se defendió de su padre, ¿donde estaba la ley cuando tenía que protegerla? ¿donde estaba cuando tenía que velar por su seguridad? La ley es algo ambiguo, por lo que yo, siento que es correcto protegerla bajo la mi propia percepción de lo que yo considero moralmente correcto.

—Bueno, veo que lo has entendido— Amal dejó que una suave risa retumbase en los oídos del Gryffindor— Tu concepto sobre lo que tú consideras incorrecto, en este caso la traición que tu tienes en mente es relativamente errónea. Que, en este caso sería la ley, lo que te a inculcado tu casa. Sin embargo, luego está tu propia ley, la que tú, consideras que es la más moral. Un código no escrito que yace en tu mente en base a tus vivencias. En este caso, tu confesión respecto a ese gusano. Si, soy consciente de que en parte lo hacías por la desesperación de darte un descanso, pero igualmente, el efecto es el mismo ¿entiendes?

Sirius se quedó atónito ante la introspección que le había echo Amal a si mismo. El modo en que había echo que se mirase al espejo de su conciencia. Amal tenía razón, lo que realmente le carcomía era su espíritu Gryffindor que no paraba de machacarlo con lo que a él le habían enseñado que era correcto. Era como ser testigo de un asesinato a una inocente y no decir nada por que esa persona es de su ideología.

El león de ojos grises miró al moreno que yacía sentado a su lado.

—¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? —no lo preguntaba con mala intención, pero la forma en que le hacía verse a si mismo y rebuscar entre lo moral o inmoral era algo que lo asustaba. No era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado.

Amal por su parte, sonrió de medio lado, girando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Te enseño a pensar.

—Pero yo ya pienso.— replicó confuso. —bueno, eso lo hace cualquiera.

—No, no lo sabes hacer, de echo, pocos saben pensar—respondió Amal — no sabes mirarte a ti mismo y comparar las elecciones de tus actos. No sabes como diferenciar entre la ética social y la tuya propia. Te basas en lo que a ti te enseñan sin pensar en como debes sentirte o como actuar. Sigues el rebaño de corderos que te han inculcado, sigues a ese pastor invisible al que no le importas una mierda. Te enseño a comparar, te enseño a reflexionar, a analizar sobre lo ético. Te enseño a que debes darle más importancia a tú consideras correcto en vez de lo que te enseñan los demás. En pocas palabras, te enseño a que te mires por ti mismo y seas tú tu propio juez.

Sirius se quedó pasmado. Dejando que las palabras propugnadas por Amal entrasen con calma en su cerebro. Como el sexo lento, como dejar cocer a fuego lento un costillar de cerdo ibérico. Disfrutaba de las palabras de Amal. Y el modo en que realmente le hacía pensar. Tenía razón, realmente no pensaba, seguía como un cordero al pastor que no tendría reparos en llevarlo al matadero.

Sirius sonrió, más tranquilo. Y algo orgulloso por el modo en que Amal le hacía sentirse especial al enseñarle a razonar sobre si mismo y acerca de su entorno.

—¿Entonces, que eres tú?

Amal se encogió de hombros.

—Mmm, digamos que… un lobo con la piel del cordero.—dijo aquello con una sonrisa tan ancha que a más de uno le daría un escalofríos, pero no para Black. El ya se había acostumbrado.

—Entonces, ¿podrás venir a hablar con los Aurores?— preguntó indeciso tras unos largos segundos.

Amal dejó que su cuerpo cayera por la inercia de la gravedad.

—Sí, esta tarde en el despacho del gran venerado mago; el excelentísimo Albus Percibal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Sirius lo miró con duda

—¿Pero cómo lo supiste? a mi me llegó recientemente la carta

—El viejo habló conmigo ese mismo día.—sonrió de lado.

Sirius se quedó atónito. Entonces… ¿Amal supo desde el principio que el había hablado con los Aurores? ¿La forma en que se había torturado mentalmente no había valido para nada? Por ese momento, la mente de Sirius pudo quedarse en blanco por unos instantes a la vez que imitaba la misma acción de Amal.

—Entonces… lo supistes desde el principio.

—Así es, por lo que descuidar de tu salus a sido una completa imbecilidad.—el moreno se quedó varios segundos mirando fijamente al techo—¿Cuanto kilos has perdido en total Sirius?

El chico de ojos de plata se quedó en silencio. Se avergonzaba, sintió que la humillación caía sobre él como si se tratase del diluvio universal. ¿Que iba a decir? ¿que ser testigo de aquel asesinato lo estaba afectando más de lo que él quería? ¿que se estaba muriendo de hambre por que no podía comer?

Sirius se negó a seguir siendo ese cachorro débil y miedoso tras largos años de maltrato. Con unas renovadas fuerzas, gracias a los nuevos suministros que el moreno le dio gracias a la poción logró ponerse encima de Amal. Denegándole cualquier salida. Estaba atrapado bajo las garras de Sirius Black. Los antebrazos estaban doblados. Dejando que el rostro de Sirius estuviera a tan solo a unos escasos centímetros de la cara de Amal. Los cabellos azabaches del Gryffindor caían por el efecto de la gravedad por todas las direcciones, creando una cortina negra, donde solo su propietario podía ver lo que había en su interior. Sirius pudo notar las respiraciones pausadas de Amal. En sus ojos nacían una llamarada de sorpresa, casi sin comprender que era lo que iba a pasar.

—¿Cuantos crees que perdido Amal? —respondió con la voz quebrada.

Estaba roto por dentro, se estaba rompiendo. Sin embargo, Amal estaba ahí presente. Recogiendo sus pedazos mientras los volvía a pegar con mimo y paciencia. Dándole esas palabras que acariciaban su alma. La urgente y tóxica necesidad de su atención. No le importaba si se seguía rompiendo, sabía que tendría a Amal. Sabía que estaría a su lado para ayudarlo. Y aquello lo alentaba de gozo y pasión. Una rara alegría invadía sus pensamientos a la vez que recuerdos dolorosos acerca de la repentina soledad humana a la que se había visto obligado e experimentar.

—¿Cuanto crees que perdí por _La Peste Negra_? ¿cuanto crees que e perdido en realidad? —la voz de Sirius se rompió en mil pedazos— ¿cómo crees que voy a cuidarme si no tengo motivos para hacerlo? —las lágrimas cristalinas de Sirius brotaron como manantiales de aquellos luminosos ojos grises, dejando que impactasen contra el rostro de Amal— ¿cómo hacerlo después de las verdaderas perdidas que e sufrido? ¿merece la pena luchar? ¿realmente vale hacerlo? —inquirió Sirius tras una larga desesperación que acrecentaba en su alma. Solo quería desahogarse, sentir que alguien realmente lo quería. Que lo abrazaba, que le hacía sentir caliente en su gélida alma. —yo ya perdí toda esperanza. Los e perdido a todos… a todos—susurró a quien casi parecía la muerte. Como si estuviera anhelando su abrazo, aquel abrazo que calmaría sus temores.

Y sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

Amal alzó sus brazos y tiró de él, dejando que cayera sobre su pecho. Dejó que Sirius se desahogara sobre su hombro. Lamentado lo hórrido de sus palabras. Que una persona llegase a un punto donde no tenía motivos para seguir adelante era desgarrador, pero no tener a nadie era aún peor. Las manos de Amal navegaron por el negruzco cabello del mago, dándole la sensación de calma y seguridad que tanto necesitaba. Dejó que otras de sus manos bailara libremente sobre la espalda del muchacho mientras el león se desahoga libremente.

Sirius estaba tan solo, tan perdido que se sentía desfallecer.

La soledad de Amal y la de Sirius eran muy diferentes. Amal optaba por ella por que quería, él sabía donde buscar compañía o alguien con quien hablar cuando él lo desease. Pero no se aplicaba el caso para Sirius. El estaba solo por que las personas de su alrededor no le habían dejado esa opción. Estaba solo, no por que el buscase esa paz interna. Estaba solo por que lo dejaron tirado como un pañuelo usado. Y eso era el verdadero temor de Sirius.

El silencio.

Esa calma que tanto lo ahogaba, esa paz que tanto turbiaba su alma. El no quería estar solo, no quería esa desolada sensación en su corazón. Quería volver a tener esa cálido manto que tanto lo sobrecogía. Quería que su espíritu gamberro y bonachón volviera a surgir de él. Pero no era, así. Se había extinguido como las antiguas civilizaciones. Dando paso así a una nueva evolución de si mismo, pero claramente con un daño irreparable.

—Lo siento, lo siento —farfulló como pudo empapando la camiseta blanca de Amal.— perdóname.

Amal le dio suaves besos en la coronilla tratando de darle esa sensación de seguridad que tanto parecía necesitar.

—¿No hablamos de eso? No hay nada por lo que haya que disculparse.

Sirius renegó con la cabeza en la curva del cuello del _Squib_.

—Es por todo. Por todo lo que hice, por el modo en que ignoré todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. —sollozó con fuerza, dejando fluir sus recuerdos. Se sentía a si mismo como una persona débil. Después de ver lo que sufrió Amal, después del modo en que Amal vivió, las pésimas y lúgubres condiciones. Y él… incapaz de sobrellevar la hórrida visión de un asesinato. —no me dejes solo, por favor. No me dejes caer… te lo suplico.

Amal asintió, apretando aún más fuerte su agarre, sosteniéndole del abismo al que se estaba lanzando.

—No lo haré, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy aquí, estoy aquí. —susurró aliviando ese persistente dolor que aumentaba la inseguridad de su mente.

Amal lo dejó que llorase en su hombro hasta que se quedó dormido. Sirius necesitaba reposo y descanso, algo que Amal sabía como suministrarselo.


	28. Capítulo 28: Mi dulce amor

_"Un amigo podría ser reconocido como la gran obra de la naturaleza."_

Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

Capítulo 28: Mi dulce amor

Amal entró en lo que el llamaba, su piso de alquiler. Estaba algo más tranquilo después de dejar que Sirius se desahogara en su hombro. Sentía lástima por él. No podía evitar sorprenderse cuan frágil y fuerte era mente humana. La forma en que uno mismo podía destruirse irónicamente para salvarse. Diablos, lo que tenía en su mente era un oximorón en toda regla.

Pero de ahí residía una duda; ¿por qué tomarse tantas molestias en ayudarlo? ¿por que hacerlo? Después de todo, era un matón del montón. Una persona con simples delirios de grandeza, o al menos antes de ser testigo del hórrido asesinato. Simple y llanamente sencillo. Era responsabilidad suya, el estado en el que estaba. Era su obligación velar por su cordura mental. Técnicamente era su culpa el modo desastroso en el que estaba el muchacho. Y lo que era peor, no sabía si el mago podría aguantar la presión de ser interrogado sin piedad bajo la vista de los Aurores. Y ahora que pensaba en ellos.

Estaba estupefacto, realmente no pensó que los Aurores serían capaz de actuar tan rápido y con un poco de inteligencia. Lo cual le sorprendía gratamente. Si tenía en cuenta, cuan inútiles habían sido. Bastó cuando escuchó el modo en que Albus le avisó de antemano respecto a la repentina reunión de los magos. Que tan desesperados debían de estar para arrastrarse como simples y vulgares lombrices en un alumno, que mucha información no podía dar. Amal estaba seguro de alguien de los Aurores, era conocedor o al menos, tenía leves sospechas sobre la rara unión que tenía con el sádico asesino. Ya le dijo Albus, se sorprendió el mismo, del modo astuto en que habían logrado que Sirius confesara que había una persona que capaz de entender mejor a _La Peste Negra_ que nadie. Algo sumamente extraño si se tenía en cuenta las pautas que se solían seguir cuando una persona había sido testigo de semejante barbarie.

Todos lo Aurores se las habían apañado para someter a Sirius a tal desesperación que él mismo acabó confesando la existencia de una persona capaz de entender a ese demente.

Pobre de ese Gryffindor, era Polonia pagando los berrinches dela URRS y del sistema capitalista.

Y Sirius... cada vez que pensaba en él, menos sentido veía en sus imprudente acciones. No comprendía muy bien a que venia esa estupidez de la lealtad. Al menos en ese sentido. ¿No desvelar las debilidades de un asesino cuando hay una persona que puede capturarlo? ¿cuando hay vidas en juego? Por muy miserables que fueran esas personas, evidentemente. Desde su punto de vista, Sirius había actuado de una manera bastante madura teniendo en cuenta la gravedad de la situación. Si bien era verdad que era un fastidio lo que le estaba haciendo, por otro lado podría beneficiarse de aquello. Y tal como había hablado con Amon, era hora de acelerar las cosas.

Aunque, sabía que sería a un enorme precio.

Respiró profundamente y dejó que aire retenido saliera de sus pulmones. Fue con sigilo a su habitación, abrió con disimulo la puerta y lo vió ahí, tendido en la cama. Ahí estaba Severus durmiendo plácidamente. Sonrió al verle así de tranquilo. Le gustaba ver ese tipo de expresión inusual en él, verle así de relajado, tan… vulnerable. Irónicamente le daba una paz interior saber que Severus, pese a todo lo que le había ocurrido, estaba bien, que él, estaba a gusto, seguro. Se agachó hacia él, quitándole varios mechones de pelo que tapaban su rostro. Los ojos de Amal brillaban de felicidad. Quería mantenerlo a su lado el resto de su vida. No quería que se fuera, el tan solo imaginarlo se le partía el alma en dos. Pero... siempre había un pero. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Sabía que no quería que se fuera de su lado, pero por otro lado, sabía que Severus no podía quedarse con él.

Sabía, que si descubría su secreto era desvelado, aquel secreto que con tanto fervor guardaba, el no querría estar con él. Y no era para más. La terrible conexión que guardaba con _La Peste Negra_ hacía de su situación, una realmente alarmante. Cargada de unos profundos secretos que hasta el más valiente optaría por ignorar. Un abismo oscuro, que solo las bestias marinas estaban acostumbradas a nadar por ellas.

Le importaba lo suficiente como para no hacerle llevar una vida miserable.

El escuchar esa respiración tan tranquila lo calmada, silenciosamente se fue del dormitorio. Donde lo primero que vio, fue a Jodhaa dando vueltas como un león enjaulado.

—No es buena idea.—fue lo primero que dijo al verle.

Amal suspiró, mientras se dirigía hacia uno de sus tantos armarios saturados de libros.

—Buenos días a ti también Jodhaa, ¿Que tal amaneciste? Yo muy bien ¿y tú?

La hermosa mujer hindú lo miró con clara exasperación.

—Amal… deja de bromear, ¡No es ningún juego! Si hablas con esas miserables ratas… si hablas con ellas— la voz de Jodhaa se quebró con lentitud —esos puercos te harán daño. No tendrán reparo en hacerlo —la expresión de la mujer se tornó a una taciturna— son humanos —escupió con asco.

Amal enarcó la ceja con comicidad y sacó de la vitrina una botella de cristal de un denso color rojizo.

—Yo soy humano Jodhaa —reprendió son simpatía Amal —y sin poderes mágicos.—añadió con diversión.

La mujer hindú farfullo palabras inentendibles propias de su idioma.

—Son cerdos miserables, lo son para todos— respondió con rabia.

—Querrás decir para ti —el moreno se giró, y dejó la botella junto con dos vasos en la mesa que había en el centro de la sala.—Te lo dije en su momento, no permitiré que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño—Amal empezó a verter el contenido de la botella en la copa, sin dejar de mirar a la mujer hindú— entiendo tu desprecio, pero no dejes que el odio nuble tu juicio.—Amal le entregó la copa a la mujer que lo miraba con cierta preocupación.— yo me encargaré de todo.

Pese a las palabras seguras de Amal, no fueron suficientes para que Jodhaa relajara su mirada.

—Esos animales... esos sucios y rastreros humanos mataron y destruyeron todo lo que amaba. No tuvieron ni un ápice de compasión.— la mujer cogió la copa con un leve temblor en sus experimentadas manos de médico— mataron a mi esposo y a mi hijo, los quemaron como si no valieran nada, como si solo fuesen basura… y lo que te hicieron...—Jodhaa miró con los ojos barnizados de dolor al chico que lo miraba con preocupación —Esa zorra… destruyó lo que más amaba ¡Ella es de la misma raza que los Aurores! ¡Ni si quiera pueden realizar magia sin su maldito palo! —exclamó iracunda, sin embargo, Amal siguió manteniendose en silencio —y lo que la hicieron a Zahari… no se lo perdonaré nunca.

Los ojos naranjas de Amal, aquellos orbes de fuego se apagaron como la extinción de una estrella. Su mirada se transformó a una de absoluto dolor. Un dolor que sería un sacrilegio tratar de describirlo.

—Todos sufrimos grandes pérdidas ese día —respondió Amal con la voz quebrada.

Jodhaa se arrepintió al haber dicho aquello. La sonrisa rota de Amal denotaba el inmenso dolor que le traía esos recuerdos. El mar caótico del _Squib_ se tornó a una lluvia huracanada de fuego, plasmando en sus ojos y en su expresión el inequívoco dolor de la muerte más hórrida que una persona podía presenciar.

—Se que Ivy hizo cosas terribles, y jamás la perdonaré lo que hizo a… a… —las palabras se negaban a salir de él, especialmente a sabiendas del profundo significado que tenía para él —a… tu Reina — Amal se quedó en un mortal silencio, dejándose ver, que aquel mar de lava viajaba por los recuerdos del pasado—pero ambos bandos salidos perdiendo. No hubo ni un maldito ganador. Yo… perdí a tres personas ese día, las perdí.—respondió con una sonrisa totalmente destrozada.

Jodhaa lo miró con dolor, y no tembló. Se fue hacia él dándole un fuerte abrazo, casi, como si lograra que con esa acción la ya marchitada alma de Amal no se rompiera en mil pedazos.

—Lo siento, olvida lo que dije —se disculpó dándole un fuerte abrazo —no debí de tocar ese tema, más aún cuando te trae dolor.

Amal se quedó estático, rígido como una roca. Incapaz de moverse o tan siquiera hablar, incapaz de responder al cálido abrazo que le otorgaba Jodhaa. Amal se quedó por unos instantes absorbido por el limbo de sus caóticas memorias. Lleno de terribles imágenes. Imágenes que amenazaban con romper la poca cordura mental que le quedaba

Sangre, fuego, vísceras, gritos.

Todo aquello en un enfermizo remolino de imágenes que pasaban una y otra y otra vez por su mente, como si estuviera estigmatizado por la cruz de la agonía.

—Está bien —dijo tras un largo silencio, mientras enrollaba sus brazos en el cuello de la bella mujer —todos la echamos de menos.

Jodhaa asintió con los ojos vidriosos, aquellos límpidos ojos castaños que tanto horror habían presenciado.

—¿Crees que funcionará?

Amal enredó sus dedos en la larguísima cabellera negruzca de Jodhaa. Tratando de imaginar el tacto que suponía esta.

—Esto es conveniente.—respondió.

Jodhaa sin embargo, no parecía del todo conforme ante aquella escueta respuesta. En ningún momento dejó de apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Amal, sin cansarse de escuchar sus latidos.

—¿Porque lo dices?

Amal sonrió de lado, casi burlonamente.

—Podré saber cada paso que dan los Aurores. Es ventajoso saber lo que tienen sobre _L_ _a Peste Negra_. —Amal entrelazo sus manos en la cintura de la mujer acercando aún más a Jodhaa a su cuerpo—aunque dudo que tengan algo a sabiendas de lo inútiles que son.—murmuró para si mismo con una evidente estela de humor —Si es verdad que esos Aurores son bastante imbéciles y fáciles de manipular, pero tienen algo similar a la inteligencia. Además, uno de ellos es seguidor de ese tal Valdemoro o como quiera que se llame ese perdedor.—añadió con soltura.

La mujer hindú se quedó más tranquila. La inquietud que desprendía fue arrancada de raíz tras las palabras del moreno. Jodhaa se separó lentamente de Amal, mirándolo con atención. Dejó que una de sus manos recargadas de costosas joyas de oro acariciaran el rostro de Amal con un profundo cariño. La mujer lo miraba constante devoción que más de uno los habrían confundido con un consolidado matrimonio. Y no era para más, la relación que se ejercían sobre ambos iban más allá que las leyendas solían contar. Una unión que muy pocos habían logrado conocer. Cada vez que se miraban parecía que cientos de fuegos artificiales estallaban entre ellos.

—Tú yo sabemos a la perfección quién se esconde tras la patética máscara de cuervo. Sabemos de sobra quién es _La Peste Negra_ , la criatura que es y su procedencia.—Amal ensanchó aún más su sonrisa —pero ellos no (suspiró) además, tenemos la suerte de que el viejo está al tanto de todo.

.—¿Está el de acuerdo con que hables con esas alimañas?

Amal frunció el ceño. Eso era otro cantar.

—Le hace la misma gracia que a mi.

Jodhaa no dijo nada tras largos segundos, sin embargo, había dudas que asaltaban su mente.

—¿Cuanto crees que tardaras?—preguntó apartando la mano.

—El tiempo que sea necesario. La misión que tenemos no es una cualquiera. Tenemos que hacerlo lentamente, dejar que se cuezan las cosas. En nuestro caso, hay que traer a Voldemort hacia nosotros.

—¿Y no podemos matarlo?

Amal negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es lo último que debemos de hacer. Habrá una profecía que dirá quien lo asesinará, si mal no me equivoco será el retoño de los Potter... pero tú tranquila, hasta que la profecía aparezca habrá tiempo de sobra.

Jodhaa sin embargo no parecía del todo conforme.

—No lo entiendo —dijo entrelazando sus manos en la cintura del chico —¿por qué tomarse tantas molestias? Sé que es inmortal, pero tú sabes como acabar con ellos.

—La intención al estar aquí es muy sencilla. Aterrar a Voldemort es nuestra prioridad. Hacer saber que existe un enemigo mayor. Un enemigo capaz de sembrar el caos en cada pedazo de tierra de Gran Bretaña. Un enemigo, que le haga temblar. Un enemigo, que aterrorice a todos sus seguidores. Creo que sabes de quién hablamos.

La mujer sonrió.

—Quien mejor que _L_ _a Peste Negra._

—Exacto—Amal dejó que un sonoro suspiro saliera de su boca—por eso no le gusta a Albus que hable de _la Peste Negra_ con los Aurores. Pero el no debe de temer.

Jodhaa lo miró con complicidad mientras se separaba de él con cierta lentitud.

—¿Pero con qué intención?— cuestionó la mujer— ¿no es muy arriesgado acelerar la misión?

Amal se frotó un mechón del cabello mientras miraba atentamente las vidrieras en movimiento de su torreón.

—Para nada, los magos de esta tierra son bastante estúpidos, que decir de Voldemort… —la expresión de Amal cambió a una tediosa— ¿en serio toman a eso como enemigo? ¿un gilipollas con su corral de gallos negros? (suspiró) sin su varita no es nada más que un imbécil arrogante con labia. Nada más—acotó con evidencia. Como si el Innombrable no valiera la pena ni tan si quiera de luchar con él. Como si ni siquiera llegase a catalogarlo como un villano— se que va a sonar terrible, pero hasta los políticos son cien mil veces peores que él— se quejó insistentemente el moreno.—o hasta el típico brujo de los barrios donde abundan los pandilleros, prostitutas, vagabundos, yonkis.

La mujer no tuvo reparo alguno en pegar una risotada.

La luz dorada que bañaba con elegancia el salón dejaba a más de uno sin palabras. Pareciera que un mar de oro los inundaba, como si el rey Midas hubiese tocado la luz en si misma.

—Después de esto… ¿volveremos a casa?

Amal se quedó varios segundos en silencio. Bien sabía que aquella mujer le seguiría hasta los confines del universo. Aún incluso si eso significaba su muerte.

—Tú si.

Jodhaa dejó que una expresión confundida conquistara su rostro.

—¿Perdón?

—No sé si quedarme aquí Jodhaa—Sonrió de lado, sin despegar su mirada del manto dorado de las nubes— creo… creo que me gusta este sitio.

—¿Cómo que quedarte Amal? Sabes muy bien que no puedes, una vez que terminemos con esto nos tendremos que ir.

Amal giró su cabeza, posando su cálida mirada en los ojos castaños de aquella belleza hindia. Sin inmutarse del tono violento de la mujer.

—Jodhaa… estoy muy cansado, las fuerzas se me agotan y _La Peste Negra_ está más débil que nunca. Lo que no sé si eso es bueno o malo —dijo haciéndose más a si mismo aquella pregunta que para la mujer— Y aquí… aquí, siento que al menos tengo un poco de paz para mi mismo.

La mujer negaba con la cabeza.

—¡No! ¡me niego!—la médico miraba con miedo a la expresión tranquila y pacífica de Amal— n… no no puedes quedarte aquí. Simplemente no puedes —respondió con testarudez. —cuando te desmayastes… cuando esa maldita serpiente te encontró yo ya sabía lo que significaba ¡Pero no por esto! Vamos Amal, hay cientos de mundos que has recorrido ¿¡por qué justamente este!?

Sabía que estaba teniendo una reacción infantil. No era la reacción propia de una mujer de ciencias y con un brutal intelecto.

—Jodhaa —dijo con una sedosa voz—estoy bien, me gusta este lugar. El frío, el calor, el aire… todo. No me importaría vivir aquí. Me da igual el lugar y el donde, además, consideralo una visita a mi lugar de nacimiento—el muchacho agarró el dorso de la mano de su amiga y la cerró con su otra mano— Lo que quiero decir con esto, es que una vez que cumpla la misión mi propio cuerpo dejará de funcionar, no por que no quiera, si no por que no podrá. Mi lealtad hacia las promesas van más allá de la vida y la muerte. Y dudo que mi cuerpo pueda aguantar otro viaje. Mi salud empeora Jodhaa, y no creo que mi cuerpo resista a otro travesía.

—¿Y yo qué? ¿donde me deja a mí?… ¿que haré yo?

Amal la miró con gratitud.

—Lo único que nos dejó Zahari fue su descendiente. Y tu deber, es educarlo e instruirlo como futuro Rey de Indostan y príncipe de Rubarhali.

Jodhaa apretó fuertemente las mandíbulas, sintiendo el músculo cigomático tensarse hasta el punto de que de un momento para otro se rompería en dos.

—Es por él, ¿verdad?… la forma en la que te mira… es idéntico al que tenías con Zahari.

Aquellas palabras entraron como balas en su mente. Como una flecha clavada en el corazón de un animal, retorciéndose como adolorido por la flecha del cazador. La garganta se quedó seca, como un lago tras una larga sequía.

Jodhaa escogió un tema bastante difícil de digerir. Sin embargo, él ya había pensado en eso. Ya sabía lo que le ocurriría.

—Ya lo pensé y ambos sabemos lo que pasará cuando descubra la verdad.

La mujer torció la boca.

—¿Entonces? ¿que sentido tiene todo esto? —inquirió con pesadumbre.—¿y si quiere estar a tu lado?

Sin embargo, el moreno renegó con la cabeza.

—Aunque Severus quisiera estar a mi lado… no permitiré sumergirle a mi patético mundo. De ningún modo, lo amo lo suficiente como para no desearle ningún mal. Y todo el que me conozca sabe a la perfección la discordia que traigo…pero eso, no significa que no quiera velar por él. Si protegerle significa, hacerlo de entre las sombras que así sea.

—¿Entonces? —replicó con insistencia —¿en que lugar deja esto a Snape? ¿estarás con él hasta que descubra quién es _La Peste Negra_? ¿Cuando te rechace?

—Así es— respondió cortando su incesante bombardeo de preguntas — me repudiará, me odiará y me pedirá que no le vuelva a acercar a él—Amal bajó la cabeza— se que encontrarás incomprensible mis acciones, pero quiero… quiero… quiero sentir algo de paz antes de irme de su lado.

—Usarlo a modo de pañuelo ¿eh?

—Jodhaa, no es así.—dijo en tono de advertencia.

—Solo una pregunta Amal ¿que fue lo que te hizo acercarte a ese imbécil?

El muchacho no parecía muy convencido en contestar, casi con duda. Se revolvía inseguro desde su sitio, imperceptible. Su mirada lánguida y perpetrada por su inestabilidad mental le hizo saber que se trataba de algo grande.

—Amal —dijo con un tono de advertencia —no me hagas volver a repetírtelo —gruñó Jodhaa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Los remolinos de fuego del moreno se calmaron, pareciera como si un tronado de fuego se hubiese puesto en calma, pasando ahora a un mar de lava.

—La vi… estaba allí. La vi.

La médico se quedó confusa. Solo conocía a una persona que Amal lograra titubear de esa manera. Solo una persona, hacía que su oxígeno se entrecortase. Solo había una persona, que le robase sus suspiros.

—¿Zahari? ¿ella? Pero…

—Lo sé, pensé lo mismo. Pero estaba detrás suyo. Era ella, sus ojos, su olor, su pelo… todo era ella.

Jodhaa sabía el gran amor que sentía hacia la joven muchacha, pero aquello… era de locos. ¿Cómo iba a verla si estaba muerta? Algo como eso era imposible. Sumando, la enfermiza obsesión que acabó profiriendo Amal ante la muerte de Zahari, cual loco pintor ante la muerte de su musa. Era más que surrealista a la vez, que poco creíble la visión de Amal. El moreno no tenía poderes, no tenía dotes adivinos.

—¿No has pensado que podría ser estrés post traumático?—sugirió la mujer— pasaste por mucho Amal, y esa inestabilidad mental no fue buena para ti. Sabes que confío en ti, y haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero ¿hacer caso a una visión que tuviste? Más, bien, ¡una alucinación!—exclamó la hindú.—Lo amas y estás con él por que vistes la vistes detrás suyo —la mujer inhaló con fuerza —dime que no es por eso.

Sabía, y conociendo la naturaleza de Amal que algo como eso no pudo ocurrir. Pero se sentía más tranquila viniendo de la boca de Amal.

—No, no, ni de lejos —rió con suavidad— simplemente… pasó. Ni por asomo lo habría escogido, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él… no lo sé, de alguna forma… algo me atrapó. Sentí que lo conocía de toda la vida. Cómo si lo hubiese conocido solo una vez. Quién sabe, al vez en otra vida—los ojos de Amal se aguaron con rapidez —y eso me asusta Jodhaa, me aterra en realidad. Me asusta el hecho de que voy a sentir mucho dolor, pero tampoco quiero dejarlo. Me gusta demasiado la sensación de ser amado Jodha, me gusta tanto —su voz comenzó a quebrarse— se que no tengo ningún derecho a sentirme así, pero… pero… siento que estoy tan feliz con él, aunque sea pasajero, aunque más tarde me odie. Es tan gratificante… con él puedo ser normal Jodhaa, ¿lo puedes creer? ¡Puedo ser normal! ¡siento que soy normal! No escucho esas voces, ni esos instintos. Todo es paz. Todo es calma. Es amor y alegría. —Finalizó tras una larga cascada de espesas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.—No siento dolor.

La mujer no supo que decir. Sentía tanta angustia en cada palabra suya, tanta agonía. Que le era imposible no sentir que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

Jodhaa miró con cariño y con temor a Amal. Estaba feliz de ver que se preocupaba tanto por ese chico. El ver que ese odio y resentimiento que tenía había la humanidad había sido relegado por amor y protección brindada hacia ese muchacho de cabellos negros. Era fantástico. Y por ello la asustaba. Lo había visto en su peor momento, le había visto llorando de dolor mientras suplicaba que lo matasen. Lo había visto abrazando el cadáver de esa arpía, a la que tanto amo. Incapaz de asimilar su muerte. Lo último que quería era verlo en ese estado decrépito e inhumano. El ver que ese niño había caído en una profunda depresión, donde había días en los que no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse. Días donde Amal rompía a llorar. Días, donde no se movía de su cama, días en los que ni siquiera era capaz de peinarse. Semanas incluso, en los que se pasaba recluido en su habitación sin moverse, sin tan siquiera probar un solo bocado de los alimentos que se les ofrecía. El alegre Amal pasó a uno moribundo, dotado del aspecto maquiavélico, propio de los cadáveres que eran absorbidos por la tierra. Jamás podría olvidar el modo en que perdía la consciencia, elevándose del suelo. Dejándose ver una hilera de huesos que luchaban por salirse de su piel. Las ratas mordiéndole, y él sin tan siquiera luchar.

Tan diabólico, tan aterrador.

Y sin embargo, de un día para otro mejoró de la nada. Empezó a devorar la comida, empezó a salir, empezó a cuidarse, y meses después aceptó aquella ridícula misión. Sin embargo, nunca supo el porqué de ese cambio repentino. ¿Cómo podía una persona cambiar radicalmente de la noche a la mañana?

El verlo así de ilusionado, el ver que sus ojos brillaban de puro y absoluto júbilo con tan solo nombrar el nombre del alumno. En cierto modo, era desgarrador. Por que ella sabía, que algún día, Severus lo echaría de vida cuando descubriera toda la verdad.

Todos lo hacían.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Prefirió callárselo. Amal ya era conocedor de esa situación. Él mismo lo había reconocido.

—¿Cómo está?—preguntó, a sabiendas que nada lo haría cambiar.—llevas muchos días teniéndole en la habitación, no creo que eso sea bueno para él.

Amal se tranquilizó, y dejando de llorar, sintiendo las manos de Jodhaa apartarlas con cariño.

—Tiene el tobillo destrozado… no creo que lo vuelva a recuperarlo.—dijo con furia — Ni si quiera la magia podrá hacerlo… El astragalino está deformado, y el tendón del calcáneo tiene un leve fisura de la que no se puede reparar. Solo quiero… que no sienta dolor. —Se quedará cojo para el resto de su vida —afirmó al escuchar el diagnóstico prescrito del muchacho.

Amal asintió con la cabeza.—evidentemente.

—¿Y que harás entonces?

—Lo llevaré a la enfermería y le pediré a la imbécil de la enfermera que lo lleve a San Mungo, espero que lo haga bien.—analizó con un profundo suspiro.

Jodhaa no dijo nada, de echo, mucho no había de que hablar.

—Amal… ten cuidado… la última vez que amaste a una persona… casi te mata.— fue lo único que pudo decir con el alma estrujada en un puño.

Se elevó de los talones para darle un suave beso en la frente y desapareció en el aire en una densa estela blancuzca.

Amal se quedó solo en aquella habitación. Sumido en sus pensamientos. Recordando las palabras de Jodhaa. Negó varias veces con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. Él ya era conocedor de su situación, ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. Pero, quería darse el lujo de disfrutar una vez más de esos actos cargados de cariño, antes de que se acabasen. Quería tener los frescos recuerdos del amor en su marchita alma, antes de que se pudriese en la soledad más absoluta.

Se acercó a un armario de estilo antiguo, con un talle propio del medievo. Dejó que sus dedos pasearan por la antigua madera, dejando que el polvo se adhiriera en sus dedos.

Abrió el armario. Escuchó como rechinaba. Sin embargo no le molestó el ruido.

Miró con admiración lo que había en su interior.

No había nada más que una caja de terciopelo rojo alargada, similar a las cajas que les daba Ollivander a los jóvenes magos antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Y a sus pies, un simple anillo con una gema violácea. El muchacho se apresuró en agarrar la caja. La sostuvo y la abrió. Era una daga, perfectamente conservada. EL filo era alargado, similar a la de una lanza. El mango, estaba provisto de una tallado de marfil único en su especie. Con el grabado de la escena de la crucifixión de Cristo. Empuñó la daga, haciendo que un suave ruido metálico que se entremezclaba con aire inundando ese suave sonido con la habitación.

La miró con detenimiento, la hermosa y delicada empuñadura. Con gemas rojas en su interior y con un concienzudo baño de plata en cada esquela del gavilán.

— _Qui dominatur_ _gladius_ _vincere_ _omnibus_ —susurró el mecánico leyendo el grabado que había en la acalanadura de la hoja.

El muchacho volvió a guardar la daga en el armario.

El moreno sonrió al mirar el anillo. Se agachó y agarró la joya. Era sin dudas una verdadera obra arte. El aro estaba cubierto plata, con un delicado diseño que cubría el anillo. La parte de arriba había una gema de un profundo y fuerte color lila. Pero lo que mas llamaba la atención, era la delicada araña que había tallado en plata negra encima de la gema. El anillo en si no era perfecto. Más bien, tenía un estilo muy similar a los anillos que usaban los antiguos caballeros de la época del medievo. Amal se colocó la joya en dedo, sin dejar de acariciarlo mientras miraba fijamente a la caja de la daga.

— _Ego me non deficient_ _regina_

Los recuerdos de Amal viajaron con una brutal violencia. En un torbillino incesante de memorias, pasando cientos de imágenes a la velocidad del sonido. Llegando así a uno de los tantos recuerdo que tenía.  
.

Una hermosa muchacha sonreía a Amal. Tenía el cabello negro, láceo, muy largo. Una salvaje cascada negra caía por la inercia de la gravedad en la espalda de la joven muchacha. La piel, tan blanca y acendrada que sería un pecado imperdonable de tan solo querer tocarla. Sus facciones, tan bellas y delicadas. Casi, parecía que Dios la había creado con todo el mimo del mundo. Parecía como si un ente divino la hubiese tallado como un carpintero a una obra maestra. No era otro ser humano más, ni por asomo era del montón. Una criatura, que hasta los ángeles la envidiarían. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que más llamaba la atención de aquella chica, lo que más interesante eran sus ojos grises.

Amal la sonrió. No era de extrañar que la apodaran como; "la hija de la luna."

—Eres la perfección echa carne— dijo mirando a la mujer que tenía un elegante sari rojo, con un detallados símbolos de _henna_ en sus manos.

Ahí estaba Zahari, con un traje de novia propia de la India a punto de casarse con el hombre que sería su marido. Solo Dios podía saber lo hermosa que estaba, la sonrisa radiante cargada de hilarante felicidad en aquel templo dorado lleno de flores y de un lujo que rayaba lo extravagante. Y sin embargo… sin embargo, la verdadera estrella, aún con todo el oro que había era Zahari. Su mirada cálida y con un profundo cariño hacía que muchos se emborrachasen en la embriaguez de sus ojos plutonio.

—No, Amal —dijo entre suaves risas mientras las sirvientas iban colocándola el velo semitransparente rojo —ni por asomo soy perfecta.

Amal sonrió de lado. Pensó que de nada serviría tratar de hacerla entender que bajo sus ojos ella era la perfección. La creación culminante de Jehová. La exquisitez que cualquier mortal habría podido observar. Incluso Pigmalion dejaría a un lado a Galatea solo para quedarse a mirarla. Ni siquiera la reina de Saba podía equipararla. Hasta el mismísimo Salomón caería rendido a sus pies. La vida misma se había encargado de ensalzar su belleza bajo el manto de las estrellas.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó la mujer dándose la media vuelta, dejando que los suaves tintineos de las joyas despertasen a Amal del ensueño que tenía—Sé que algo perturba tu cabeza.

El moreno elevó la cabeza, hundiéndose en aquellos pozos grises que tanta calma de daban.

—¿Es sobre Ivy verdad?

La mirada anaranjada de Amal, que tanto caos había traído se hablandó por unos instantes.

—Creí que me amaba.

Zahari bajó los escalones de mármol fino.

—Dejadnos a solas por favor. —profirió con una suave voz.

Las hermosas sirvientas que ahora vestían con ropajes brillantes, en honor a tan honrado servicio, se fueron del lugar con discreción tras una suave reverencia. No fue hasta que escucharon la puerta de oro mazico cerrarse que se sintieron completamente seguros. Zahari miró con atención al joven muchacho. Ahora vestido con ropajes característicos de la India.

La futura maharani sonrío de lado.

—Estás guapísimo ¿lo sabías? —dijo de una manera coqueta haciendo que Amal contuviese una risa.

Estaba tan lleno de poder, que asustaba. El khalat que tría puesto lo había encargado la chica esprofeso para Amal. Era de seda roja con bordados espectaculares de un sol negro, al igual que unos delicados hijos dorados que daban forma a un rostro en la espalda del traje, al igual que retrataban una escena de una famosa poesía sobre una de los tantos avatares del dios Vishnu. El Salwar, de alguna manera, le hacía parecer un personaje de aquellas epopeyas de antaño que los viejos sacerdotes solían relatar para narrar las historias de sus dioses. El shahtoosh, una prenda muy similar al chal, caían sobre sus hombros con una asombrosa elegancia. Que Merlín bajase a verle. Estaba tan lleno de poder, desprendía tal arbitrio que hasta las estatuas se inclinaban hacia él. Parecía el rey de reyes. Y eso, lo había notado la joven mujer.

Los pálidos dedos de la hermosa muchacha viajaron con rapidez a las mejillas del moreno.

—Me trae sin cuidado esa… mujer —dijo suavemente, conteniendo una infinidad de improperios poco correctos para la posición que jerarquía y social que iba a tener en breves momentos— te dejó, y no la podré perdonar. —Los remolinos de fuego del muchacho se apagaron con lentitud. No de dolor, ni de tristeza, si no de resignación.

—A lo mejor, tiene razón. Soy un desastre de persona que no ofrece nada bueno.

—Amal, mírame—ordenó Zahari ante el repentino tono decaído de Amal.

El chico obedeció al mandato.

—¿De verdad te crees esas palabras? —preguntó la joven chica —mira lo que has conseguido. Yo era una simple gitana que con suerte lograba llegar a fin de mes. Y desde que llegaste a mi, me has dado una vida que solo los sueños podían ofrecerme. He visto todos los mundos, paises que creía que no existían, me has mostrado la magia en su estado más puro. Has logrado que los mejores heruditos de este siglo me impartieran clases a mi ¡una gitana!—exclamó recordando las clases intensivas de los mejores genios de la filosofía, literatura y diplomacia.— Amal ¿cómo puedes decir eso cuando gracias a ti e conocido al que será mi marido? —dijo con una ancha sonrisa al ver como su amigo pegaba un bufido.

—De haberlo sabido le habría puesto a raya —profirió con un quejido.

—¿Ves a que me refiero Amal? No conozco a muchas personas que puedan decir que su alma gemela les haya convertido en una Reina.

—Solo e hecho que el mundo pueda verte de la misma manera que te miro yo.

Zahari lo miró con cariño. Solo los entes más primitivos lograrían entender el gran amor que se profesaban el uno por el otro. Un cariño que iba más allá de la amistad, más allá del amor, más allá que algo tan vulgar como un devaneo absurdo e infantil. No, lo que ellos tenían solo se podía ver en antiguos relatos, textos antiguos de cuya fecha se hace más arcaica que el nacimiento del tiempo. Tan sumamente diferentes y tan iguales.

Ella era paz, él era ira. Ella era luna, él era sol. Ella era luz, él era oscuridad. Ella era pan, él era selene. Ella era un ángel y el un demonio. Aceite y sal, agua y fuego pero, aún siendo tan distintos podían amarse con tal intensidad que eran capaces de compartir su misma alma bajo diferentes cuerpos. Era tal extraña su relación, que cuan capaces eran, de unir esos hilos inconexos de la vida hasta crear un sólido puente entre ellos. Echos especialmente para ellos dos. Para nadie más.

Solo los seres divinos, podían entre mirar entre la rendija de los cosmos, la tan íntima y estrecha relación que tenían.

—No eres ningún monstruo Amal, no para mi.

Para cualquier mortal, esas palabras tendrían cero significado. Pero no para Amal, a sabiendas de su naturaleza terriblemente obsesiva, aquella frase significaba mucho. La mente de Amal era un caos absoluto, cargado de amargos recuerdos que dificultaban su día a día. Sin embargo, aprendió a lo largo del tiempo a recostarse sobre las persona a las que podía considerar como su semejante, su igual, su prójimo no era nada malo. Había aprendido, que bajo sus terribles vivencias no había que tener miedo a amar o a encariñarse. Simplemente, su forma de amar resultaba retorcido y peligroso para muchos. El mundo caótico del chico moreno ensalzaba a las personas que el más amaba. Convirtiéndolas en su desastrosa mente sus mundos. Su oxígeno, aquellos que les daba la vida.

Amal solo era un lobo vagando en un mundo marchito y desolado por las tempestades de la humanidad. Y Zahari, era como el viento fresco tras un verano caluroso y terrible. Era el agua fresca que brotaba de los manantiales que alimentaba a todos los seres. Zahari, era la tierna luna en la que Amal aullaba por las noches a modo de agradecimiento. Era esa persona que por primera vez otorga a una bestia asustadiza acostumbrada a los golpes de sus amos, las suaves caricias del amor y la comprensión. El primer trago de vino después de haber cruzado el desierto de las mentiras. Era la cura de las llagas que residían en su alma, el bálsamo aceitoso que lavaban su piel de toda suciedad que hubiese osado impregnarse en su pelaje.

Era San Francisco de Asís y el lobo de Giubbo.

—Eso es… muchas gracias, no creo que pueda decir más.—dijo tras un largo y pacífico silencio.

—Vuelvo a repetirte, gracias a ti has logrado que el mundo entero esté detrás mío.

El moreno atrajo a Zahari contra su cuerpo, dándola un fuerte abrazo, aspirando el denso aroma perfumado que con la que le habían bañado las sirvientas.

—Juré que el mundo se postraría ante ti —dijo de un modo oscuro y obsesivo.

Zahari entornó sus pálidos brazos en la cintura del chico. Abrazándose con fuerza, casi como si quisieran que sus almas se juntasen más de lo que ya estaban.

—Amal, quiero me me prometas una cosa.

—¿Qué es?

Zahari se separó ligeramente del muchacho, mirándole a los ojos.

—Pase lo que pase, nunca dejes de vivir.

.

—Ojalá fuese así de fácil mi Reina.—aludió tras un largo rato mirando la daga.

De alguna retorcida forma, el chico logró serenarse así mismo. Su alma todavía temblaba de una profunda alegría con tan solo hacer algo de memoria. De alguna manera, Zahari seguía residiendo en su alma, viviendo en él. No era ninguna alucinación. Él jamás osaría imaginar su presencia ante él. Jamás dejaría que su mente hiciera eso.

Por mero respeto.

Él siendo tan... diabólico, su alma tan sucia y marchita. Tan repugnante y malévolo. No toleraría algo como eso, no a alguien como Zahari. Tan pura y hermosa, tan humana... angelical. Jamás dejaría que ella se manchase de su suciedad en su presencia.

—Dios santo Ari, te echo tanto de menos. —sollozó una vez más— decías que no soy ningún monstruo, pero por mi culpa te mataron —las lágrimas cayeron con fluidez, dejando que las amargas memorias del pasado inundaran sus rostro— dime mi vida, ¿por qué todo lo que toco lo destruyo? —preguntó a la nada, como si eso fuera a responderlo, preguntó, como si de un desesperado amante preguntase al olvido el por que de la desaparición de su amor perdido.—me solías decir que bajo ninguna circunstancia viviera en la amargura.

Amal sonrió, tocando la gema de su anillo violeta.

—Ojalá fuese así mi dulce amor.


	29. Capítulo 29: La reunión de los recuerdos

_"La memoria de los muertos se coloca en la muerte de los vivos."_

Cicerón.

* * *

Capítulo 29: La reunión de los recuerdos.

Sirius suspiró con desgano, ahí estaban de nuevo. En el despacho solariego del Director Dumbledore. Sentado en una cómoda silla de estilo medieval con su elegante decorado correspondiente a los gustos excéntricos de tal mago como Albus.

Sirius miraba con nerviosismo a todos los Aurores, parecían enfadados, inquietos, exasperados ante la ausencia de la persona que probablemente pudiera darle más información acerca del macabro asesino que había destrozado los cuerpos en una aberrante mutilación de carne y huesos a aquellos mortífagos. Aunque por el momento, dejaron emanar cierta rabia contra la única persona que por el momento, no era merecedora de sufrir la rabietas de cuatro magos, en especial, de uno bastante insufrible a ojos de muchos.

—Llevamos veinte minutos esperándole, ¿Acaso va a venir? —farfulló con molestia alterando a los magos y contagiándolos de su; "positividad" al resto de sus compañeros.

La voz de enojo de Hatson era más que notable, desprendía rabia pura y dura. Lo cual, a ojos de Sirius era absurdo.

—Ninguno de ustedes especificó la hora. —trató de defender Sirius a un ausente Amal.

—¿Especificar? ¿que parte de; a la primera hora de la tarde?—reprendió con rabia el Auror Hatson.

—Bueno, si tenemos en cuenta que viene de otro país, del que sus costumbres como sus leyes, al igual que su idioma son totalmente distintos a los nuestros, no espere que Vivar se aprenda de milagro todas y cada una de las costumbres ajenas. Además, ¿tanto le costaba especificar la hora? ¿tanto trabajo le suponía escribir un poco más con la pluma? —respondió el Gryffindor con aquella mordaz respuesta.

Los Aurores, en especial Moody parecieron recabar en los recovecos de su mente y conciencias dándose cuenta de que en verdad, aquel muchacho de cabellos negros tenía toda la razón.

El murmullo del despacho cesó, quedándose en un suave ambiente de pura mansedumbre. Ni si quiera Sirius sabía de donde había aparecido ese arranque de valor. Pero desde luego, aquello le había sentado de maravilla. Era una extraña sensación de sosiego, de placer verbal cuando te deshaces de esa molestias que surge en tu mente como una astilla en una herida abierta.

Hatson iba a responderlo, pero la voz de Moody lo hizo callar por completo.

—El señor Black tiene razón. En ningún momento especificamos la hora. —ladró haciendo que el mago arrogante callase su boca, y, a ojos de Sirius, era el dueño de un perro, domesticándole como era debido.

Sirius, ante esto trató de esbozar una sonrisa, pero le fue imposible. No estaba por la labor, y tenía la rara sensación de que algo iba a salir mal. No estaba del todo seguro como tratar de describir esa sensación, pero de algún modo, era como si tuviera mariposas en el estómago caducadas y en pleno estado de putrefacción. Aunque, la mirada tranquila de Albus le daba un poco mas de seguridad. La temple mirada azulada que de tantos horrores había sido testigo lo ayudó a mantener bajo raya aquel incesante mar de desagradables sensaciones.

Un sonido se escucho detrás de la puerta. Y por ende un inconfundible voz se escucho detrás de ella.

—Pasa Vivar — dijo suavemente el director.

Amal asomó la cabeza y dejó que su cuerpo entrara en el despacho. Y como era de esperar, todo el mundo enmudeció al verlo.

De primeras; por su aspecto y especialmente aquella fea cicatriz que sobresalía desde la comisura de su labio hasta el pómulo derecho. Amal iba totalmente vestido de negro, técnicamente, no era nada del otro mundo. Tal vez, a primera vista se tratase de nada más que un mago de sangre pura de oriente medio. Sin embargo, su suntuosa presencia hacía parecer al resto de aquellos mortales simples criaturas al que debían de adorar a Amal como si fuera la deidad de una religión arcaica. Como si fuera la mismísima reencarnación del poder absoluto. Los ojos naranjas del muchacho acaparaban todas las atenciones de los magos, quedándose en una hipnosis del que no podían despegar sus curiosos ojos. Y la piel, pese a que aquella tela oscura tapaba parcialmente su piel, muchos lo asemejaban con barro rojo. Dando incluso la sensación, de que al tocarlo podrías llegar a quemarte y si a esto le juntabas todas estas características lo que te quedaba era alguien como Amal.

Una _rara avis,._ Un ave del paraíso entre gorriones y canarios.

Sin embargo, solo hubo un solo Auror que no pudo fijarse precisamente en su aspecto. Más bien, en algo que el muchacho parecía portar desde su nacimiento. La atenta mirada de Hatson no pasó desapercibido aquella masa negra deforme, similar al alquitrán que no paraba de expulsar burbujas negras ante la presencia de Amal. Y él sabía muy bien la clase de personas que eran las que portaban aquella viscosidad negra tras sus espaldas como quien porta el fuego maldito. Y por como era, y a lo largo de su carrera había aprendido cómo despertar la ira de muchas personas, especialmente de _ese_ tipo de personas.

—¿Que hora crees que es?, desde luego, que poca formalidad, hay gente que tiene cosas muy importantes que hacer —escupió con falso resentimiento.

Sirius aguantó una sonrisa al ver como Alastor se pasaba las manos a la cara donde su expresión claramente decía; "Dame paciencia por que lo mato."

Amal lo miró de reojo, casi como una bestia a punto de atacar. Por un momento Sirius juró ver que sus ojos brillaban con cierta fiereza, incluso pudo llegar a compararlo con las brasas de la chimenea de su sala común. Aunque mucho no pudo atisbar cuando Amal cerró la puerta tras de si y pegar un sonoro suspiro.

—En primer lugar-—dijo Amal con una arrolladora tranquilidad, mientras se volteaba para ver a aquellos magos de riesgosos trabajos —en ningún momento e especificado que pueda tutearme —dijo, mientras se sentaba al lado de Sirius en aquella mesa — y segundo, quien se tendría que quejar soy yo, pues no se me mencionó nada respecto a un horario especifico, dado que por razones obvias no pertenezco a esta tierra y por ende, a sus costumbres al igual que en sus horarios. —añadió con educación.

Para el mago no pasó desapercibido el acento que tenía. Una extraña mezcla entre el acento de oriente e irónicamente el de latino América, no era muy notorio, de echo, bajo otras circunstancias, ni lo habría notado. Pero no ahora, las palabras y la pronunciación de las "eses" como de las "ces" y las "ges" no eran bastas, si no suaves y en cierto modo delicadas. Y hubo algo que lo llamó particularmente la atención, y fue el hecho del tipo de lenguaje que usaba. No era basto y pobre. No, todo lo contrario. Era rico, lleno de una nutrido léxico cargado de cierta dificultad que no cualquiera podría hablar si no hubiera tenido extenuantes estudios acorde con el idioma. Ese lenguaje, era propio de una persona que se había criado en la alta cuna.

Hatson volvió a abrir la boca, interrumpiendo abruptamente a Amal, si lograba sacarlo de sus casillas tendría más puntos a su favor, y con ello podría desvelar en un arranque de ira la verdadera persona que era si es que realmente llegaba lograr tal propósito.

—Le dijimos al chico que te dijera el lugar.

Todos los presentes estaban callados, expectantes a la respuesta de Amal. Se podía palpar el tenso ambiente que se había creado en el despacho. Una sensación molesta recayeron en los estómagos de los presentes. Tal como un perro ante el saber de un terremoto que destrozará el hogar ancestral de sus amos. Más de uno, se revolvió incómodo en sus asientos. A excepción de Albus, a ese hombre parecía que nada podía perturbarlo de aquel pacifismo interno que profesaba como si fuera su propia religión.

El moreno enarcó la ceja mientras se acomodaba en el asiento vacío que tanto se había echo de notar en aquellos tediosos e interminables veinte minutos de espera.

—El chico tiene nombre; Sirius Black para su información. Pero por lo visto, su mente no puede dar más de si, si lo desea le puedo recomendar un sitio para personas que padecen su discapacidad —El hombre volvió a abrir la boca, pero el gesto cortante del mecánico lo calló por completo —no me interrumpa por favor. Me sorprende su cinismo señor; " hay gente que tiene cosas muy importantes que hacer" ¿no eran ustedes quienes están rogando por ayuda? Además, e de decir que me sorprende la falta de profesionalidad. No solo hicieron que el alumno Black tuviera que venir a trompicones para desvelar lo que él había sido testigo si no que además ni si quiera se molestaron en darle la atención médica a adecuada. Ni siquiera trataron de suministrarle calmantes o al menos una miserable poción que facilitara su cansada mente. De echo, si mal no me equivoco vuestros actos son totalmente ilegales, puesto que el el código penal mágico indica y cito textualmente; "todo mago o bruja que haya sido testigo de un asesinato o un crimen racial o violento se le suministrará pociones acorde con la gravedad de su testimonio al igual que se le dará asistencia médica y psicológica" —Amal entrelazó sus dedos con desgano —creo que con esto, cabe recordar que su testigo, bajo los ojos de la comunidad mágica es un menor, por tanto, su falta de tacto, empatía y su degradante comportamiento son totalmente reprochables y por ello, se les podrían cesar a otra posición de… lo que quiera que tengan —añadió con desprecio.

Hatson se quedó más que asombrado y también alarmado. Aquel chico era más peligroso de lo que había llegado a pensar. Error suyo que sabía que si no tenía cuidado lo acabaría pagando. ¿Cómo diablos había obtenido el código civil y penal mágico? Más importante aún, el modo en que lo estaba usando.

Amal Rodríguez de Vivar era un sujeto potencialmente peligroso.

—Fueron medidas drásticas que se tuvieron que tomar en base a una situación drástica.

—¿Drástico? ¿acaso no dijo anteriormente que; "Tenían cosas más importantes que hacer"? Creía que su deber como Aurores era el de velar por la seguridad de los ciudadanos. Pero oh, que sorpresa, lo único que veo aquí con cuatro magos parloteando sobre que tan terrible es el asesino al que quieren atrapar pero a la vez se preocupan más sobre cuanto va a perdurar esta ridícula sesión informativa. —una ola de silencio asolaba el despacho, nadie se atrevió a decir nada, ni siquiera Moody. Peor aún al saber que lo que decía era un terrible verdad —y ahora, ¿que necesitan saber de _La Peste Negra?_ No me gusta que me hagan perder el tiempo. —añadió con una falsa sonrisa.

Hatson pudo notar que tan intranquilos estaban el resto de sus compañeros, incluido el jefe de su departamento Moody que parecía contenerse las ganas de moverse de su asiento. Muy bien sabía que se podía estar metiendo en un terreno bastante peligroso. Más aún si tenía en cuenta que aquella vomitiva masa negra que emitía unas pestilentes burbujas negras acrecentaba su tamaño con el pasar de los segundos. Sin embargo, no único que lo mantuvo ecuánime fue el semblante tranquilo de tan venerado mago. Si él se mantenía con esa expresión pacifista sin rastro de sentirse alarmado, podría proseguir con aquel insensato experimento.

—No le recomiendo esa arrogancia señor Vivar. Créanos que bastante hacemos con admitir el testimonio de un _muggle_.

—¡Hatson, cierra tu maldita boca!

Sirius por su parte no pudo creer lo que estaba escuchando, no por el testimonio en si mismo. Dos minutos con Henry y ya podías hacerte una buena idea de la clase de tipo que era. Ese típico compañero molesto que saca de quicio al más paciente de todos. Pero lo que realmente le sorprendía no era eso, si no el hecho de que Moody no hacía nada para callarle. Si fuese otro Auror lo habría expulsado del cuerpo en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo. Por lo que de ahí, surgía su duda; ¿qué tenía ese Auror que que acabase dirigiendo aquella reunión? Algo muy grande y único, de lo contrario no tenía sentido aguantar a aquel mago cretino.

Y por la sensación que le daba a Sirius, Moody parecía ser consciente de aquella extraña táctica psicológica.

Muchos de los presentes miraron al moreno con la mera intención de ver una reacción violenta por parte de Amal. Pero como era de esperar, Amal seguía manteniendo ese semblante tranquilo, pero con una atmósfera muy, muy, muy pesada, rayando lo asfixiante.

El moreno cruzó las piernas, dejando que su pantorrilla descansara en su pierna izquierda.

—Seré sincero con ustedes. Poco o nada me importa las vidas de esos mortífagos, mortífagos y civiles evidentemente. No es; ni mi tierra, ni mis costumbres, ni mi gente, ni mi problema. Así que, créanme que puedo hacerme una idea de que tan desesperados están por unas migajas de información al punto de que estén lamiendo el piso por unos datos que vienen de la boca de un _muggle_ , —rió con suavidad, porfiriendo aquella palabra como si fuera el peor insulto que el mismo podía decir, lo cual, en si, era pura ironía — por ello, les recomiendo encarecidamente que se les bajen los humos —agregó con un largo bostezo, dejando en evidencia lo poca empatía que tenía hacia las víctimas de _La Peste Negra_ y de las futuras de estas.

Un tenso silencio reinaba la habitación. Hatson estaba sin palabras al igual que el resto de los Aurores e inclusive al propio Sirius. Esa extraña faceta de Amal no la había esperado, ni mucho menso su retorcida frialdad e indiferencia respecto a sus asesinatos. Aunque, no estaba del todo seguro si era solo una máscara que se ponía frente a ellos, o si realmente le daba igual las vidas de aquellas personas. No dudaba que no fueran merecedoras de tales crímenes pero… su sentido ético y moral le impedía mirar hacia otro lado.

Esta vez fue Alastor quien hablo.

—Lamento todo esto, pero es necesario e imprescindible tu ayuda. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Amal miró a todos los presentes. Sirius pudo sentir un leve escalofrío subir por su espina dorsal. No era el echo de que Amal tuviese una mirada anaranjada que resultaba imperturbable. Si no _como_ los miraba. Parecía un depredador al acecho de una presa, mirando a aquellos prodigiosos magos como si fueran un simple trozo de carne con ojos. Uno a uno. Como si se estuviera haciendo una nota mental en el caos de su mente los rostros de aquellas personas. Como si fuera la propia muerte quien escribe los nombres de sus pasajeros en el papiro de la vida.

Como simples víctimas.

Especialmente Hatson. De algún modo, sintió la urgente necesidad de huir de aquel lugar, el incesante tembleque de sus rodillas al igual que de su mente le pedía a gritos que no se acercase a él. Aquella maldita mirada de fuego. Aquel mar de lava que bailaban en remolinos de desesperación e ira profanaban las intimidades de su alma. Como si lo estuviera leyendo, como si estuviera arrancando la ropa de sus secretos. Y aquello lo incomodó terriblemente. En su trabajo, a lo largo de su carrera se había acostumbrado a tener ese tipo de sensaciones con todos los dementes y asesinos a los que solía interrogar pero _ese_ chico. Parecía que era el hijo del infierno, la maldad encarnada. Y lo que era peor, no tenía ni un vestigio de poder mágico. Era precisamente eso, lo que más le alarmaba.

Amal dejó que aquellas ascuas de fuego que surgían de sus ojos se ablandaran al posarlas en los ojos plutonios de Sirius. Y vaya, el propio Gryffindor y el mecánico fueron capaces de entenderse con el arcaico lenguaje de las miradas.

—Está bien, les diré todo lo que _necesitan_ saber —remarcó con fuerza —. Pero antes que nada, comprendan que a partir de ahora, todos y cada unos de ustedes correrán un grave peligro. —los ojos de Amal se entrecerraron dejando que dos desagradables tajos naranjas se hicieran dueños de la situación —en especial usted señor Hatson.

" _Eso a sonado como una maldita amenaza"_ pensó el Auror para sus adentros.

—Supongo que esta advertencia habrá sido suficiente. Recuerden, que no deben guardar ningún secreto, o si no… graves consecuencias acarrearan sobre ustedes —dijo Amal sin apartar su mirada del los ojos castaños de Henry.

La deforme masa negra que tenía a sus espaldas se desvaneció por completo. Literalmente desapareció y con ello, aquella agónica inquietud de inseguridad. No había esas deplorables burbujas negras, no había ese diabólico alquitrán acaparando todo el despacho. Ahora solo quedaba el _muggle_ , que de la nada se frotó la cabeza dejando que un quejido saliera de él.

" _¡_ _Oh, por Merlín! ¿podría ser… ?"_ Hatson no podía creer lo que, en su mente estaba maquinando.

—¿Se encuentra bien Vivar?—preguntó el Auror de raza negra al ver como se frotaba las sienes como a quien le pegan un grito cuando tiene depresión post-partie.

Amal sonrió débilmente. Parecía más accesible, más… humano. La inhumana mirada de fuego pasó a unos inusuales ojos anaranjados.

—Si, disculpe fue… un pequeño lapso—respondió con un ligero quejido —a veces tengo fuertes dolores de cabeza, nada que valga la pena mencionar. —añadió aquello último con una sincera sonrisa.

" _El acento ¡a desaparecido!_ " Hatson no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos. No podía creer lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo frente a él. Podía ser una teoría poco menos que un disparate. Pero la idea en si misma, podía ser totalmente factible.

¿Y si la persona que ahora tenía delante no era la misma de hace unos minutos atrás? Hatson lanzó una mirada significativa a Moody, como si pudiera decirle por telekinesis que tenía mucho que contarle.

El primero en hablar fue Kingsley.

—No sabemos el método que usa _La Peste Negra_ para atrapar a sus víctimas. Más bien, sus técnicas para darles caza. Nosotros mismos hemos tratado de usar métodos mágicos muy difíciles para capturarlos pero siempre a sido envano ¿cómo los encontró? Más importante aún, ¿cómo logró capturarlos?

Amal se echó para atrás, dejando que su cuello se inclinara, mirando fijamente al techo rojo del despacho. Aspiro el aire fuertemente, para después expulsarlo y enderezarse mirando fijamente al Auror.

—Ese perturbado… ¡Dios! —exclamó pasándose las manos en la cara —ese tipo tiene unos poderes que ni todos ustedes juntos podrían llegar a equiparar. Verá, ese monstruo tiene una cierta… peculiaridad. De algún modo tiene el poder de ver a través de los animales —Amal miró a Albus fijamente, una mirada muy similar a la que Hatson lanzó a su jefe.

—¿Quieres decir que puede ver a través de los animales?

—No exactamente —Amal bajó la cabeza, rascándose la nuca —él puede "ver" a través de los ojos en tres tipo de animales; los búhos, los cuervos y los lobos. —trató de explicarse lo mejor que pudo — es como si esos animales estuvieron baja el poder de ese desgraciado… se podría decir que ellos hacen de cámara de vigilancia, de espías si lo prefieren.

Kingsley se acomodó en su asiento, echándose hacia atrás.

—¿Cuantos de esos animales pueden haber en la comunidad mágica? Especialmente búhos ¡cientos de miles!—exclamó asombrado el Auror —la mejor vigilancia que puede existir—farfulló por lo bajo el mago—cientos de ojos observando cada lugar y cada esquina.

Sin embargo, seguía habiendo muchos fallos argumentales. No explicaba el hecho de que no encostrasen indicios de magia, ni tampoco el hecho de que no encontrasen ni una sola pista ni paradero de aquel sádico asesino. Ya sabían que, al menos teóricamente era por la demencial magia que poseía. Y la declaración de Amal se lo confirmaron por completo.

—Pero tiene que haber algo en lo que falle, una pista al menos. O… o un sello personal. —inquirió Marlane.

Hatson observó el lenguaje corporal de Amal, estaba tenso, nervioso. No era el muchacho de minutos atrás donde se encontraba relajado y pragmático, imperturbable en definitiva. Este, tenía una reacción natural, acorde con la situación que estaban ocurriendo al rededor de ellos.

—Díganme ¿cual cree que es el mayor enemigo de un asesino?—dijo mientras empezaba a acariciar su anillo sin dejar de mirar las brasas de la chimenea del despacho.

Muchos se ellos se quedaron en silencio, algunos, dejaron que suaves murmullos invadieran la sala. ¿A que venía esa pregunta? ¿que quería decir con aquello? Más importante aún, ¿por qué hacer precisamente esa pregunta?

—Su arrogancia —respondió Hatson.

Sirius, Moody, Kingsley e incluso Albus parecieron sorprendidos. Amal, por su parte aplaudió débilmente.

—Muy a mi pesar, está en lo correcto.—se rió Amal, sobre todo al ver las expresiones de aquellos hombres y mujeres.—¿pero por qué señor Hatson? —la mirada de Amal se apagó como la corta vida de una estrella fugaz —¿por qué es su peor enemigo?

El Auror se acomodó en su silla, dejando que los engranajes de su mente se pusieran a funcionar a toda máquina, recordando sus años como aprendiz a base de sus continuos tropiezos que le hicieron avanzar como el mejor Auror de su generación.

—Un asesino por naturaleza es arrogante. Sabe que es inteligente, astuto y sobre todo un genio. Pero si una persona piensa así, este acaba magnificándose demasiado. Al punto de cometer errores al pensar que la gente es idiota. Pero este no lo es. —el propio Hatson, a medida que hablaba se daba cuenta de la oscura naturaleza de aquel asesino — _La peste negra_ es narcisista, pero no arrogante. Sabe que es bueno en lo suyo, pero tampoco se vanagloria al punto de cometer errores. De echo, el nunca, los comete.

—Una vez más, vuelve a estar en lo correcto señor Hatson, aunque desgraciadamente sea en estas circunstancias.

Amal estiró las piernas dejando que un gemido saliera de sus labios.

—Vamos a llamar a _La Pente Negra;_... el sujeto o la cosa. No creo que merezca otro adjetivo. Bien, esa cosa odia con toda su alma al ser humano. El mal en si mismo. Odia su comportamiento, su forma de ser, el modo en que viven y los considera criaturas sumamente inferiores de escaso intelecto.

—¿Pero acaso eso no es contradictorio?—pregunto con una clara confusión la mujer que estaba sentada al lado de Moody.— me refiero, ¿por qué matar solo un grupo selecto de personas? De lo contrario, mataría a cualquier otra persona, pero en este caso solo mata a los mortífagos ¿por qué precisamente ellos?

Amal se quedó callado por unos minutos. Buscando en el océano de su mente las palabras más adecuadas que pudieran expresar el caos verbal que amenazaba por escaparse de sus labios.

— _La Peste Negra_ representa los deseos mas oscuros de las personas. Representa la ira de la humanidad. El temor, el odio, la rabia. Por eso los tortura de esa forma. Su _modus_ _operandi_ se basa en la ley de Thalion. Ojo por ojo diente por diente. Os daréis cuenta de que todos los homicidios que comete se basa en los actos que hicieron anteriormente los mortífagos. Si uno de ellos era un violador que asesinaba a las mujeres _muggles_ que estaban embarazadas, este hará algo similar. Una humillación máxima. ¿Y que ocurre con esto?

—Al matar a esos mortífagos de esa forma tan humillante se gana la lealtad de los ciudadanos.—murmuró Hatson. —que mejor forma que tener a los propios ciudadanos a tu favor volviéndote en un anti-héroe.

La idea en si era brillante. La método de manipulación en masas era escabrosamente inteligente. No solo les daba a los propios ciudadanos una seguridad "extra" si no que hacía el papel de ángel exterminador ¡cuantas veces había escuchado de sus propios compañeros el modo en que solucionarían el mundo pasándose las leyes por el arco del triunfo! O el modo horripilante en que torturarían a un asesino o a un mortífago, que para el caso, era lo mismo. _La Peste Negra_ hacía el trabajo sucio, era tal como lo había dicho Amal, _La Peste Negra_ representa los más oscuros deseos de la propia humanidad. Una grotesca forma de llamarse justiciero social. Aquel hórrido asesino impartía su propia justicia, con mano de hierro. Además, daban a la gente algo que ellos no podían darles.

La satisfacción de ver a un malvado torturado con sus propios instrumentos. Una vuelta de tuerca en otras palabras.

—Así es. Esa cosa, por llamarlo suavemente sabe lo que odian los ciudadanos.

—Y por ende lo usará a su favor para asesinar a quien quiera. No solo eso, al ganarse la confianza de los magos y brujas estos les resguardarán, a su manera evidentemente. Porque para ellos es una especie de sádico salvador que logra no solo capturarlos; si no darles algo peor que la muerte—Hatson podía ser un pedante pero no era tonto, su capacidad a la hora de razonar y unir las piezas de los rompecabezas más inverosímiles era brutal. Uno de los motivos por el cual sus compañeros le aguantaban.

—Una vez más, está en lo correcto. —halagó el muchacho de piel oscura.

Hatson se rió de si mismo.

—Incluso hace unos momentos estaba de acuerdo con las acciones de ese asesino.—Moody, Kingsley y el resto de los Aurores comprendían ahora la forma de moverse de La Peste Negra.—si tienes el apoyo del pueblo te protegerán como perros fieros.

Sirius comprendió mucho mejor los movimientos de _La Peste Negra_. Era una forma de manipular a las masas. Una mente pérfida, llena de una corrupta ideología disfrazada de virtud y justicia. El falso cordero se codeaba entre el blanco rebaño de la sociedad, balando como ellos, moviéndose como ellos. Y sin embargo, de un momento a otro, esa lobo se quitaría la piel y finalmente devoraría a todas esas ovejas que no eran más que la carne de aquel lobo feroz había sido paciente en devorarlos a todos. Oh, pobres de ellas, sin ser conscientes del peligro que les acechaba. Ese tipo manipulación brillante, hasta el propio Stalin aplaudiría, hasta Lenin sería capaz de hacerle una oda por sus asesinatos.

Sirius se vio a si mismo en su reflejo, él mismo pensó en su momento que _La Peste Negra_ estaba impartiendo una justicia correcta. De echo, lo avaló en su momento, hasta que vio con sus propios ojos ese lado tan ruin e inhumanamente macabro que realmente tenía ese depravado. La grotesca humillación en que le sometió. Usando su miedo como un simple juguete para torturarlo y vaya que si lo hizo, todavía tenía las secuelas de aquellos asesinatos.

—Recuerdo que… que… —la voz de Sirius se entrecortó con cierta aspereza, sin embargo, la presencia de Amal irónicamente le daba esa sensación de tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba —empezó a silbar a medida que lo degollaba. Parecía como si eso no fuera nada.—alegó Sirius.

El joven Gryffindor observó los ojos demacrados de Amal, se le veía cansado, agotado. Pero no dijo nada, parecía de echo, un zombie viviente.

—Sencillamente es porque no le interesaba. Había encontrado algo mas interesante.—dijo Amal con pereza —en este caso Sirius.

—¿Quieres decir que el sabía desde el principio que el estaba allí?— preguntó un alterado Kingsley.

—No. no, no —Amal aflojó la fuerza de su mirada, dejando que se cayera al abismo de las memorias — Digo que él sabía que Sirius aparecería. Qué él sabía que Sirius se escaparía. Que él sabía desde el principio y la hora y el lugar donde el observaría el asesinato.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Hatson. No le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Y por ende, sabría desde el principio que tú, Amal Rodríguez de Vivar estarías hablando con nosotros—acotó Hatson con terror disfrazado de calma.

Ahora cobraba sentido, lo que había visto anteriormente. Aquella masa negra de alquitrán ¡era la presencia de _La Peste Negra_! Ahora todo empezaba a cobrar más sentido, incluso el modo en que el propio Director había echo la vista gorda resguardando a un chico que por alguna razón le había dado cobijo en su castillo de cuyas razones no era conocedoras. Pero eso era algo de lo que se haría cargo más adelante.

Amal asintió con la cabeza. Demostrando así que realmente corrían un grandísimo peligro al tratar de dar caza a ese despiadado asesino.

—Hay que matarlo. Es un peligro.—declaró Moody.

—Es lo último que tiene que hacer. —respondió con rapidez Amal.

Aquello si que era confuso. No podía vivir, ese monstruo no podía estar viviendo por los asesinatos que el cometía. Lo mejor era hacer una redada mágica y matarlo en ese mismo lugar.

—¿Porqué? —fue todo lo que pudo preguntar Kingsley.

Amal miró a Albus, pareciera que buscara su aprobación. Nadie supo el porque de esa acción. Y ni mucho menos, el porque el director asintió con la cabeza sin haber formulado ni una sola palabra.

—¿Saben porque le llaman _La Peste Negra_?

En parte si, el propio Sirius Black explicó las vestimentas y por ende, surgió de ellos ese apodo.

Amal se revolvió incómodo de su asiento. Estaba sudando, esa ligera capa vidriosa que salía de su piel podía indicar cuan angustiado estaba el moreno. Al punto, de que parecía costarle respirar.

—Puedes hablar tranquilo Vivar — lo tranquilizó Hatson.

El _Squib_ asintió con la cabeza mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara.

—Su sangre es portadora de algo muy malo. Algo que casi mato a medio mundo en la Edad Media.

Todos ellos abrieron los ojos, tanto que casi se les iban a salir de sus tristes cuencas.

—La peste negra.—susurró Hatson.—oh, por Merlín y toda cu corte ¿por eso no se le puede matar? ¿¡quieres decir que el es portador de ese maldito virus!?

—Imagínense, en el hipotético caso de que logran matarle, si es que lo logran. El no morirá como ustedes creen, no se descompondrá, si no que, como regalo, él estallará en cientos de miles de partículas que se repartirán en el oxígeno, en el agua, en la tierra —explicó Amal con una terrible morbosidad — . Y adivine a quienes le van a afectar. Créanme, un virus no diferencia entre un niño, mujer, mago, bruja o _muggle._

Los Aurores se mantuvieron en un escalofriante silencio, la tensión arañaba las paredes del despacho como una alimaña rabiosa. No era que no hubiesen entendido las palabras de Amal, era el hecho de que lo que contenían esas palabras y la alarmante situación que corrían. Sus cerebros procesaban una y otra y otra vez aquellas terribles palabras. Todos ellos sabían a la perfección que ese virus era incontrolable, no fueron capaces ni los magos mas grandes de esa época cómo Nostradamus, Niall O'Glacáin, Ambroise Pare o hasta el mismísimo Paracelso en erradicarla, como para hacerlo ahora. Cuando ni siquiera tenían ni el mas mínimo estudio de esa enfermedad ¿cómo tenerlo si jamás la habían vuelto a tener?

Y lo que era peor no podían alertar a los ciudadanos. Si los propios _Muggles_ cometieron los actos más hórridos y atroces como enterrar pilas y pilas de niños vivos por temor a que estuviesen contagiados no quería imaginar cómo serían ellos mismos con magia. Y en el terrible caso de que se esparciera ese terrible microorganismo ya no solo supondría el fin de la humanidad. El hacerlo supondría una terrible fuga de brujas y magos y si tan solo, uno de ellos, tan solo uno estaba infectado... volvería a repetirse la masacre. Y si eso ocurría, la economía,la parquedad, el patrimonio... todo ello sería un desastre. No solo a nivel económico y social. Se crearía un caos total sin mencionar que cualquier país enemigo aprovecharía para declara una guerra en busca de quien echar la culpa de extender ese virus. Aquello sonaba jugoso para aquellos países que enemigos. Ya podían imaginarse a los líderes políticos prometiendoles una única cura a cambio de su lealtad. No, aquello era terrible, era peor incluso que luchar contra Grindelwal y Voldemort juntos.

Alastor pudo imaginarse a _L_ _a Peste Negra_ regocijándose con lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Osea, no podemos matarlo pero tampoco atraparlo.—balbuceo con terror Kingsley.—mierda, esto es peor de lo que creíamos.

—Esto se nos que da grande—farfulló Marlane. —dudo tan siquiera que se le pueda atrapar.

Amal negó con la cabeza.

—No todo está perdido

Moody lo miró con excepticismo.—¿No todo está perdido? Oh, por su puesto. Hay un asesino en serie que asesina a los mortífagos al puro estilo de la Santísima Inquisición. No solo eso si no que porta un virus que mató en su momento a más de setenta y cinco millones de personas, pero si, no todo está perdido. —ironizó el auror de un solo ojo.

Alastor estaba muy, pero que muy alterado. Algo que todos se percataron, Hatson posó sus ojos castaños en la mirada anaranjada de Amal.

—¿Y cual es ese punto débil?—preguntó con seriedad.

Amal no pareciera muy convencido de continuar, de echo, Hatson sabía que les estaba ocultado información.

—Habla de una vez Vivar —sentenció con molestia el joven Auror.

El hombre, vio como Amal bajaba la mirada, descompuesta por el miedo, por el pánico. Casi luchaba contra las fauces de los secretos que el mismo se había auto impuesto.

—Yo.

—¿Perdona? —preguntó Hatson, —¿me estás diciendo que lo único que lo puede detener eres tú? ¿un _muggle_? Que ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer un miserable hechizo ¿ de verdad no te has fumado nada antes de venir aquí?—sermoneó con cierta violencia el mago.

No era de extrañar esa reacción. El cansancio, el estrés, el miedo al darse cuenta de lo que se les venía encima, haría que cualquiera tuviese cambios bruscos de humor.

El mecánico bajó la cabeza acobardado por la situación en si misma. No podía decir con claridad lo que realmente podía matar a _La Peste Negra_ , tenía demasiado miedo. No por su propia muerte, si no por todo lo que podría desencadenar.

—Sé que es ridículo, pero conozco mejor que nadie a _La Peste Negra_. Sé su modo de actuar, su forma de pensar y incluso de asesinar. Yo… sé que es ridículo, pero se que puedo detenerlo. Puedo hacerlo, irónicamente le importo a _La Peste Negra_ , de lo contrario, me habría matado hace mucho tiempo. —el moreno rió nerviosamente —solo Dios sabe cuantas veces e sido testigo de todos sus asesinatos. Y… sin embargo, nunca me mató. No estoy del todo seguro si es por que tiene una retorcida forma de sentir piedad por otras personas o si a sido por un acto de mera conveniencia… —los ojos de Amal se quedaron sin fuerzas, cualquier vestigio de alegría se consumió en su relato —de cualquier forma, créanme que yo, soy "algo" lo suficientemente importante como para no haberme matado.

Sirius bajó la cabeza, no podía ignorar aquella frase; "Solo Dios sabe a cuantas veces e sido testigo de todos sus asesinatos" y ahí estaba él, sin problemas mentales, sin alucinaciones, sin… sin nada. Tal vez, en parte venía esa fuerza mental a raíz de sus recuerdos.

Definitivamente ese tipo de infancia curtió la piel de Amal.

—Tiene que tener al menos un perfil psicológico claro —dijo Sirius tratando de quitar aquella innecesaria tensión. Sin embargo, logró el efecto contrario.

Hatson miró a Sirius mientras negaba la cabeza, cogió una pequeña bolsa y de ella sacó una enorme carpeta con miles de papeles a punto de estallar. Lo colocó en la mesa de ébano, dejando que un sonido sordo recorriera el despacho.

—Esto son todos los perfiles psicológicos que tiene _La Peste Negra_. Enviamos todos los casos a todos los departamentos de justicia mágica. Esto es lo que tenemos—empezó a sacar varios tacos de hojas mientras empezaba a recitarlas—padece de; Esquizofrenia paranoide incapaz de controlar sus impulsos.—tiró la carpeta en la mesa para recoger otro archivo —padece una fuerte neurosis, provocando un desorden de la percepción de la realidad— volvió a hacer la misma acción agarrando una carpeta azul —es un sujeto muy inteligente, que puede lograr una excelente manipulación de las personas que les rodea. Padece poco o una nula empatía hacia sus iguales —dejó la carpeta para recitar otra —tiene una mente limitada, no sabe con claridad lo que hace, confunde sus acciones con algún trauma del pasado. —agarró con fuerza otro taco de papeles —sufre trastorno Bipolar, es controlado por un ente o no es dueño de su cuerpo.

Aquella acción fue suficiente.

—El asesino perfecto —conjeturó Marlane.

—Tiene tantas personalidades, que nadie, ni un solo Auror de toda la maldita Gran Bretaña a sido capaz de averiguar ni un solo perfil psicológico que concuerde con algunos de los otros archivos.—ladró Moody con furia.

Eso era lo peor, que nadie podía hacer de _La Peste Negra_ un perfil claro y lógico. No eran capaces de encontrar ni una sola descripción acorde con su forma de pensar. Qué tan ávido era ese monstruo que había logrado confundir a personas que se habían pasado toda una vida estudiando las mentes de aquellos monstruos con pieles humanas haciéndoles creer un sin fín de apartados psicológicos de cuyas variables parecían no tener fin alguno.

—¿Qué dice Vivar? ¿podrá detenerlo? ¿realmente lo logrará? Y si es así, ¿cuales son sus puntos débiles?—preguntó Hatson bombardeándolo con aquellas preguntas con un tono difícil de definir. No se sabía si lo decía con autoridad o si había un ligero tono acusatorio.

Amal se quedó quieto tras un largo silencio, mirando sus dedos, apretándolo con fuerza. No tenía el suficiente valor para afrentarse a esas miradas, realmente no quería. Sabía que tenía que acelerar las cosas, por la promesa que cumplió. Pero por otro lado, a veces, las fuerzas se le iban de su cuerpo. Se le escapaban como el beso efímero de dos amantes prohibidos. Casi, de una manera hipócrita y cruel, su espíritu se alejaba del mundo terrenal, alentando a Amal que lo dejase todo. Que finalmente descansara de una vez.

—Yo… en parte, tanto odio hacia el ser humano proviene de recuerdos, recuerdos dolorosos. —la garganta de Amal se cerró en banda, dejando caer las palabras al profundo abismo de la desesperación —hay que buscar a la persona que lo creó y matarlo. Si matas a esa persona, _La Peste Negra_ morirá.

Hatson notó dolor en aquellas palabras, una extraña agonía que se entremezclaban con cada sílaba pronunciada por el moreno. Un halo de secretismo parecía empañar aquellas letras propugnadas por el chico de la aberrante cicatriz.

—¿Quieres decir que _La Peste Negra_ fue creada a partir de una persona? —preguntó con incredulidad Marlane.

Amal asintió con lentitud, con la cabeza agachada, sin tan siquiera sostener la mirada del Auror.

—Así es, si encuentras a esa persona, podréis matarlo. Deshaceros de él.

—Bien, entonces, es cuestión de encontrarlo y matarlo. —replicó Hatson con evidencia.

Sin embargo, la seca y falsa risa de Amal les hizo comprender que no era tan fácil.

—¿Acaso escucharon lo que dije antes? No es cuestión de matarlo y se acabó, no, no, no, no, no, no —Todos observaron el modo en que empezaba a balancearse sobre si mismo pareciendo un loco con psicosis —es su propio creador quien tiene que tomar la decisión de acabar con su vida. De lo contrario, ya saben lo que pasará con su cuerpo. No creo que la idea de un genocidio de niveles bíblicos agrade a las masas.

—Dijistes que La Peste Negra es una idea, ¿quieres decir que a través de esa persona, conformó con sus recuerdos a un ser diabólico que mata a diestro y siniestro? —inquirió Moody. —¿pero cómo es eso?

—Digamos que una persona pasa por "X" situaciones, situaciones con mucho dolor y sufrimiento, no importa el grado de dicho sufrimeinto. Esa persona, trató de esconder ese dolor, ignorar de que existía. Sin embargo, la esencia emocional de esos recuerdos fueron cobrando forma. El odio, la ira, la rabia, el miedo. Un conjunto de nefastas emociones fueron teniendo forma hasta…

—Hasta crear a un ser con voluntad propia a raíz de esos recuerdos. —finalizó Marlene con asombro.

Amal miró fijamente su anillo, dejando un que un largo silencio envolviera por completo la sala.

—Así es. Un humano creó a esa cosa diabólica —escupió con asco.

Sirius sintió terror ¿De que le sonaba todo eso? No se atrevía a girar la cabeza, porque temía que sus sospechas empezasen a hacerse realidad. El que Amal hubiese descuartizado con sus dientes a un niño... Los recuerdos que el vio, las acciones que Amal había cometido, ese inhumano instinto animal, el grotesco aire similar que poseían el pequeño Amal con la propia _Peste Negr_ a.. Había muchas casualidades.

Demasiadas.

—Por la sensación que me da, puedo entender que conoces de sobra a esa persona ¿verdad muchacho?

Amal acabó poniéndose pálido.

—Yo… yo… verá…. Yo…

—Amal no puede contestar a esa pregunta señor Hatson, como comprenderá si dejase el nombre del creador de ese asesino la vida del señor Vivar estaría gravemente en peligro. —racionalizó el director Dumbledore. — y yo juré protegerlo.

Hatson comprendió que tan grave era la situación para que el propio Albus Dumbledore acudiese para ayudar a Amal. Para incluso entorpecer la investigación, metiéndose de por miedo y usando su influencia del pasado para poner el límite de aquella reunión. Lo único que consiguió con esa acción el director fue incrementar las sospechas del Auror.

Hatson tenía la firme sensación de que Amal realmente quería cooperar, de que realmente quería dar caza a ese asesino pero si no lo había echo antes, fue muy probablemente por la fuerte influencia que ejercía el director sobre él. Bastó con ver como tenía el poder de callar a las masas con tan solo una palabra.

Ahora sabía que si quería averiguar quien era "esa persona" debía de interrogar a Amal cuando estuviera a solas. Sin nadie a su alrededor. Pero por el momento, actuaría como una buena obeja y fingiría que comprendería la situación.

—Hay algo que no entiendo, y no te asustes si te pregunto. —Hatson habló con un tono de voz autoritaria.—entiendes tan bien a ese asesino que parece un reflejo, eres conocedor de unos detalles, no solo a nivel psicológico si no a nivel personal. Así que, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Adelante. —preguntó con inseguridad.

—¿Eres tú su creador?

Hatson miró con atención los ojos de Amal. Algo se descompuso en su mirada. Aquellos remolinos de incansable lava se fundieron entra las cenizas del miedo. La mirada barnizada por el pánico se hizo evidente ante la deplorable situación que estaba pasando. La expresión cargadas de un profundo dolor confirmaron sus sospechas. Amal, fuese lo que fuese lo que vio o pasó acabó creando a un monstruo sin ningún control. Ya podía ver como quería huir de la situación.

—No. —respondió con firmeza.

Sin embargo sus ojos decían lo contrario.

Hatson no necesitó leer su mente, sus ojos chillaban; Ayúdame. Ayúdame.

Muy bien sabía que aquel chico estaba atado por aquel viejo manipulador que portaba aquella fachada de mago bueno y benévolo. Sabía que estaba atando a Amal con un oscuro propósito que él desconocía. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Ese chico necesitaba ayuda, una ayuda, del que estaba seguro que nunca se la habían brindado. No quería imaginar el dolor que debió de pasar ni la inhumana locura que significa sopesar con su consciencia el echo de saber que él había creado a ese monstruo. Y lo que era peor, estaba atado a ese anciano manipulador y mentiroso.

—Entiendo. —fue todo lo que dijo Hatson.

—Odio a la humanidad. Siento asco por los seres humanos pese a que sea uno de ellos. Los odio con todo mi ser. La raza humana son seres terribles y abominables que comenten los actos más atroces que un enfermo podría llegar a pensar. Yo… yo… no considero que _La Peste Negra_ sea un completo demonio. Yo creo que lo que hace no es del todo terrible. —casi gritaba con desesperación el moreno, con los ojos tan abiertos que a más de uno le asustaría. Solo miraba al Auror de ojos castaños. Ignoró a Albus, a Moody, a Kingley, a Marlene e incluso al chico Black que estaba sentado a su lado mirándole con incredulidad.

Hatson comprendió aquel mensaje. Si, el se lo estaba confirmando con esas palabras, le estaba pidiendo su ayuda a gritos.

" _Chico listo_ " pensó para sus adentros. Ese sutil código verbal manteniendo esas palabras que habían definido a La Peste Negra; Odio, miedo e ira. Fue todo lo que necesitó.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó el modo en que Albus se tensaba, apretando con fuerza los brazos de la silla. El Auror podía apostar que cuando se fueran palabras no muy bonitas recaerían sobre el muchacho.

—Comprendo, lamento enormemente si algunas de mis palabras de incomodaron. Pero quiero haerte una pregunta. —Hatson esperaba que entendiera la indirecta, que fuese capaz de entender las segundas intenciones. —¿por qué nos estás ayudando?

Moody miró con enfado a Hatson, pero a el poco le importó. Su deber como Auror era velar por su gente, pero no solo la de su entorno, si no de aquellos que realmente estaban sufriendo bajo el manto del silencio. Sabía que era pedante, imbécil y otros adjetivos despectivos, era muy consciente de ellos. Pero a diferencia de otros, el hacia bien su trabajo. Y no temía hacerlo.

Amal dejó que sus ojos le hieran entender que entendió a la perfección aquella pregunta que realmente significaba; _¿que es lo peor que te podría pasar?_

—Yo… ya no tengo nada que perder.

Aquello fue suficiente. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Amal realmente quería terminar con _La Peste negra_ , realmente estaba dispuesto. Hatson se encargaría de encontrar una posible solución donde ningún inocente y ninguno de los suyos acabasen en una orgía de sangre y vísceras.

El reloj de la torre de astronomía retumbó sobretodo el castillo.

Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong.

Las ocho en punto.

Eso solo significaba una sola cosa. Su tiempo se había agotado. Hatson quiso pasar más tiempo, pero dudaba que le dejasen tenerlo. Di igual modo, sabía que podría irse a su casa y llenar de besos a su amada hija y descansar un poco de todo aquel agotamiento y estrés mental al que estaba siendo sometido. Sabía que tenía que proteger a su gente de aquel vil sádico. Que debía darles esa seguridad. Y se la daría. Costase lo que costase.

Todos ellos pegaron un buen suspiro.

—Gracias por todo. —Hatson se levantó y le dio la mano a Amal, donde aceptó el acto con cierta inseguridad, mirando con temor a Albus.— me gustaría pudiéramos hablar mas veces, por supuesto te avisaremos con antelación. —añadió astutamente, dejando que sus palabras fuesen suficientemente altas como para que el director las escuchase.

Poco a poco todos ellos se fueron por la chimenea. Hasta quedar solo tres personas. Sirius, Albus y Amal.

—Bastante intensa la charla e a parecido a mi —dijo el director como si la cosa no fuera con él.

Sin embargo, Amal estaba en trance. Recordando aquella acusación. No era tanto por el echo de haberle incriminando. Si no por los recuerdos que le habían venido a la mente. Aquello lo estaba afectando demasiado. No sabía si realmente aquella reunión iba acabar afectándole a su empobrecida salud mental.

—¿Estás bien Amal? —preguntó preocupado Sirius al ver que el moreno miraba fijamente a la pared empapelada del salón.

El no contestó, tan solo tenía la mirada en un punto perdido del despacho, sin dejar de mirar las paredes elegantemente revestidas con aquel recargado estampado de estilo medieval . Su mente le estaba traicionando más de lo que a el le habría gustado. El no podía escuchar nada. Las palabras de Sirius se transformaron en otra cosa, algo mucho peor. En su mente, empezó a escuchar gritos lejanos que, con cada segundo se hacían más y más nítidos, al punto de llegar casia a sus oídos. Unos terribles alaridos de dolor. El cuerpo del moreno se sacudió por completo. Aquellos gritos eran familiares. Muy, familiares.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par y dejando que las lágrimas del pánico se asomasen por las ventanas de sus ojos, su mente empezó a transfomrar de una manera hórrida y grotesca la sala del Director en una totalmente distinta. Una oscura, una donde el olor a la sangre, el dolor y la muerte. Aquellos recuerdos que tanto se esforzó por esconder.

—¿I… Ivy?

Ahí estaba el, mirándose a si mismo. En unas deplorables condiciones, como tiempo atrás cuando era uns imple niño raquítico. Agarrando el cuerpo de su amada. Aquella chica albina que tanto adoró. La sangre cubriéndole por completo, empapando sus ropas, empapando su cara. Un terrible manto escarlata que se hundía con él.

Se vio a si mismo tratando de encontrar sentido a lo que había pasado. No entendía que ocurría, no sabía porque la habían abierto las tripas. Solo sabía que le dolía el pecho como nunca antes. Su mente no era capaz de entender que ella estaba muerta, no quería procesar su muerte, solo podía ver a una mujer muerta con la carne viva de su estómago abierta de par en par. Se aferraba al vestido de seda azul como si eso fuera a resucitarla. Tan solo él la abrazaba con tanta obsesión que su mente trataba de autoconvencerse que no estaba muerta, que no era el cadáver de la mujer a la que tanto adoro yacía inerte entre sus brazos. Que la mujer, pese haberle traicionado no estaba exánime, que la muerte no se la había llevado. El Amal de hace dos años abrazando como si su vida dependiera de ello, a la mayor traidora de su tierra. Llorando como nunca lo había hecho, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Con las lagrimas cayendo sin parar. Balanceándose a si mismo mientras un desolador silencio hacía posesión en aquel salón de delicadas baldosas de mármol fino

El Amal actual miraba el charco de sangre. Recordando todo lo que paso. Y aquello fue un golpe de brutal realidad. La visión, o el recuerdo desapareció de su mente. Como si se tratase de una pompa de jabón. Tan efímero como el cantar del gallo al amanecer. Tan efímero como salto de un salmón. Tan efímero como la emigración de los flamencos a aguas más cálidas.

Aquel suceso de su vida se le quedó grabado como las letras de una lápida. El lo recordaría para el resto de su vida, como una cicatriz abierta que jamás se curaría. Aquella horrible sensación en el pecho. Aquella agonía que recorría cada parámetro de su ser. Las incesantes cuchilladas de sus recuerdos a su marchita alma. Los golpes de dolor y tristeza, esa desesperación e incredulidad sin llegar a creer que era su chica la que había muerto y no él como se había esperado.

Era Ivan el Terrible consumiéndose en su locura personal al matar a su hijo favorito. Era Soliman ante la muerte de Roxelana. Era Romeo hundiéndose en el dolor absoluto al creer que Julieta murió.

El día en que la Peste Negra mató a Ivy. La chica, que tanto amo. La única mujer que pudo cambiarlo para ser mejor persona, pese a su gran y terrible traición.

Sirius y Albus empezaron a gritar su nombre, pero el no los escuchaba. Sonaba tan, tan lejano. Quería quedarse allí, por lo menos, Ivy seguía con él. Aunque lo siguiera en sus pensamietos, aunque lo persiguiera en la ultratumba.

Aquella hermosa muchacha albina, de piel blanca y de bellos ojos azules. Ivy, con su vestido de seda azul, ahora ensangrentado en el vientre. De pie mirándolo. Mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

— _Asesino._

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en su rostro. Mientras su cuerpo no paraba de temblar. Su mente se quebró por completo. Todo ese esfuerzo que hizo por curarse, por salir de aquel trauma no sirvió para nada. Una ola de desesperación, de tristeza, de dolor y sufrimiento inundo su alma. La culpa se reía de el. Sus fallos y sus errores empezaron a controlarlo. Cayendo en un profundo circulo oscuro. El temblaba descontroladamente. Dejando que sus rodillas tocaran el suelo.

Aquellas palabras no dejaron de resonar por su cabeza.

"Asesino" "Asesino" "Asesino" "Asesino"

— _Paenitet, paenitet, paenitet._ -—no paraba de repetir a Ivy que lo torturaba con sus palabras. Mientras se agarraba fuertemente del cabello. Al punto de empezar a arrancárselo de la fuerza que ejercía contra el.

"Asesino" "Asesino" "Asesino" "Asesino"

— _Quia obscecro._ —apenas era audible lo que decía Amal por los gimotéos que pegaba.

Su mente se puso en blanco, incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba viendo. No era posible, no era posible que fuera a revivir ese recuerdo otra vez. Fue en ese momento en que su cordura se rompió por completo. Y los alaridos de desesperación empezaron a cobrarse como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Gritó, chilló, aulló, clamó por piedad mientras se retorcía en el suelo. Arañándose así mismo. No estaba ni si quiera seguro de estar haciéndolo. Pero necesitaba sentir algo, algo que pudiera menguar la presión inhumana que los recuerdos ejercían sobre su pecho. Sintió que sus uñas rasgaban su piel, entrando en contacto con sus músculos. Sintió como las picas de la locura atravesaba su conciencia com Vlad Tepes a sus enemigos.

Sin piedad.

No lograba escuchar las palabras de los demás. No podía. Ni siquiera llegaban a ser gritos lejanos. Amal se dejó torturar con aquellos recuerdos a modo de penitencia por sus actos comentidos. Dejó que se torturase pensando que ese era el precio de debía de pagar por todos sus crímenes, por no haber salvado a Zahari, por no haber tenido las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. Por matar aquella noche a tres personas, y dos de ellas completamente inocentes.

Lo último que logró escuchar. Fue la suave voz de Albus lanzándole un conjuro. Haciendo que se quedara totalmente inconsciente.

Si así fuera toda su vida, no le importaría entregarse ante aquel ángel que sabiamente se llevó a sus seres más amados y queridos.

No le importaba entregarse a los brazos de la muerte.

* * *

Paenitet: Discúlpame  
Quia obscecro: Por favor.


	30. Capítulo 30: La caja de Pandora

_"Una de las principales enfermedades del hombre es su inquieta curiosidad por conocer lo que no puede llegar a saber."_

Salvador Paniker.

* * *

Capítulo 30: La caja de Pandora.

Amal fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, por suerte la oscuridad de la noche, sus ojos se acostumbraron de inmediato, dejando que sus pupilas se dilatasen lo suficiente como para moverse sin dificultad y que su propio ojo fuese capaz de creer las formas necesarias. Sus ojos naranjas se alzaron sobre un característico techo blanco, y vaya que si le sonaba. Estaba en la enfermería, tumbado en una de las camillas.

El cuerpo entero le dolía a horrores, era mover un musculo y sentir que miles de agujas atravesaban todas sus fibras musculares. Sabía muy bien que no debió de alterarse del modo en que lo había echo. Sabía que las veces que sufría un ataque de pánico iba más allá de lo exagerado. No pudo evitar recordar de un modo ambiguo la manera en que sus músculos subían y bajaban de su piel, anexionándole un fuerte dolor a su cerebro como si de un sádico se tratase. El modo en que el mismo, de una manera tal vez inconsciente se auto-infligía ese dolor provocado por el horror de sus recuerdos. El modo en que él, que siempre supo como conservar ese tipo de emociones en el cofre de su mente se habían desatado como la caja de Pandora.

Amal se tocó la cabeza, no es que pudiera sentir algo, pero por los relieves que había supo que le habían vendado la cabeza.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Oh, aquella inconfundible voz llegó como balas a su oído. La tranquilidad y al seguridad que le otorgaba… solo una persona fue capaz de darle tal sensación. Sin embargo, ate aquel pensamiento los recuerdos asaltaron como alimañas salvajes sus recuerdos, haciéndole ver en sus ojos unas imágenes que no estaban en sus deseos volver a ver.

—Severus —fue todo lo que pudo decir el moreno con la voz quebrada por la falta de agua.

En seguida se enderezó de la cama sintiendo como miles de astillas invisibles atravesaban sus músculos, sin embargo, hizo caso omiso al dolor. Quería verlo, quería ver a Snape con sus propios ojos, asegurarse de que él estaba bien. Tenía cientos de preguntas.

¿Que había ocurrido? ¿cómo llego hasta allí? ¿cuanto tiempo se había quedado inconsciente? ¿él estaba bien? ¿su pierna se recuperó? Amal miró a Severus. Lo analizó sin ningún pudor bajo el manto de fuego naranja del moreno. Estaba ojeroso, mas pálido de lo que solía estar e incluso algo más delgado, lo que ya era decir. Los ojos negros de Snape seguían siendo tan negros como la noches misma, tan oscuros. Dueños de una acidez verbal que se había adherido con el paso del tiempo. Seguía siendo fría, gélida, sin atisbo alguno de emoción más allá de la repugnancia o la neutralidad, sin embargo, cuando Amal estaba presente había un halo de humanidad que se asomaban por aquellos pozos negros, donde habían pasado a uno de una bien oculta preocupación.

Amal, observador cual depredador por naturaleza, no pasó desapercibido bajo su depredadora mirada el bastón que estaba apoyado en la mesilla del cabecero de la cama.

—¿Que es eso?—preguntó algo atontando mientras el moreno se esforzaba por coordinar sus preguntas.

Severus abrió la boca pero la cerró posando su negra mirada en aquel bastón.

—Nada que merezca la pena mencionar —respondió escuetamente volviendo a posar su mirada en los ojos naranjas del _Squib_.

El chico, como era natural no se creyó ni una sola palabra dicha por el estudiante. Ya lo conocía damasiado bien como para no reconocer su lenguaje corporal. ¿Severus Snape rehuyendo de su mirada? ¿el mismo?

—No lo volveré a repetir, ¿que diantres es eso?

—Un bastón

—Ya se que es un bastón —buzó con impaciencia — ¿por qué llevas ese bastón?

Severus estuvo a punto de discutir con Amal por el tono que estaba usando. Pero tuvo en cuenta las circunstancias, los hechos y la situación en si misma. Amal en la cama, vendado y una información que Albus se negó a darle.

—Digamos que tenías mucha razón respecto a la inutilidad de esa enfermera novata y digamos que por esa inexperiencia no voy a poder moverme con este pie, como en principio podría haberlo movido... en definitiva.—dijo con un suspiro— Oficialmente estoy tullido.

Si a Amal le hubiesen tratado de sacar sangre, lo único que habrían sacado sería puro aire. La cansada de mente del moreno trató de procesar aquellas palabras. Más bien, traducirlas a su idioma materno. Pensar que aquello era una mala jugada, que realmente todo aquello era una broma bien pesada.

Recapitulemos.

La enfermera le había dejado tullido, cojo, lisiado. Cualquier adjetivo sería válido para describir su estado físico. Que, si bien no iba a recuperar por completo su movilidad dejándole con una leve cojera, si podría hacer una vida medianamente normal. Pero, que a causa de aquella imbécil no sería capaz de tener esa movilidad necesaria. Y, que tendría que usar un bastón como apoyo por el resto de su vida.

Cuanta subnormalidad era capaz de procesar el ser humano.

—La enfermera… ¿que la ocurrió? —preguntó tratando de contener lo mejor que podía esa descontrolada rabia que amenazaba con destruir la poca paciencia que le quedaba, y eso que recién se había despertado de su inconsciencia.

Severus suspiró con cierto cansancio. En parte, no estaba por la labor de contar toooodo lo que había pasado y el revuelo que se había creado tras la corta ausencia de Amal.

—El director Dumbledore se puso como un basilisco -algo que jamás vio- y la echó de Hogwarts, no se que le puso en el expediente, pero tengo la sensación de que no volverá a encontrar trabajo en su vida. —narró con simpleza.

Severus miró el bastón que ahora tenía, uno simple de madera. Nada del otro mundo. Una simple estaca de madera de; lo que se suponía que era pino. Su mente trató de asimilar en su momento que no podría volver a andar en su vida. Que moriría cojeando, arrastrando su pie hasta en fin de sus días. Si, encolerizó al principio, se negaba a creer que realmente iba a ser un tullido. Pero ahora no servía de nada enfadarse, ya no valía la pena. Había otra persona que le resultaba más primordial que su tobillo.

—No vale la pena enfadarse lo hecho, echo está.

Amal abrió varias veces la boca. Lo que sentía en esos momentos era indescriptible, un remolino de sensaciones recorrían todo su cuerpo. Subían y bajaban como una montaña rusa de sensaciones. Cólera, rabia, dolor, impotencia, desesperación, culpabilidad. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza errática del _muggle_ , había uno que predominaba entre todos ellos. Una terrible ira asolaba su mente como el llanto marchito de una madre en su cabeza, tan extraño a su vez, como abriendo las fauces para devorar a un rebaño de ovejas. Su cabeza no tuvo reparos en maldecir con las peores torturas a esa mujer, el oscuro mar negro de negatividad aumentó en un torbellino negro de desesperanza. Cientos de terribles imágenes parecían en su cabeza, imágenes que en cierta parte lograban calmar esa cólera que amenazaba con salirse del maravilloso plano que separaba la realidad de la ficción. Y gracias a Dios que era así;

Desde verla degollada a verla con los miembros de su cuerpo totalmente amputados hasta desear con unas furibundas fuerzas que fuese una de las tantas víctimas de _La Peste Negra_. Era uno de esos momentos en los que su mente se tornaba a una muy macabra, asemejándose finalmente a un ser que todos tenían como enemigo común. Amal, desde hacía mucho tiempo supo como controlar su trastornada mente, sus enfermizos pensamientos que estaban muy lejos de ser normales. Por un lado, tenía un fuerte debate consigo mismo, donde se achacaba sin razón el que Severus estuviera en ese estado, y, por otro lado la brutal incompetencia que se paseaba sin complejos por la enfermería, lugar donde precisamente los trabajadores debían de ser sumamente aptos para tal trabajo, más aún si se tenía en cuenta el grado de importancia como era el de la medicina mágica.

—¿Amal?—la expresión ecuánime del moreno no le ayuda a Snape a saber que pasaba por su cabeza. Aunque, en ese momento era mejor no saberlo. —Amal ¿me estás escuchando?

Claro que lo hacía, pero su lengua se había quedado sin voz ni voto. No podía hablar en ese preciso instante. Antes de nada, debía aclarar sus pensamientos, tranquilizarse, serenarse y volver a ser el chico risueño, tranquilo y cariñoso que era siempre. Debía de hacerlo, o de lo contrario aquellos malditos bultos que se desplazaban con una alarmante rapidez por su piel saldrían de un momento a otro y aquello acabaría convirtiéndose en una horrible carnicería.

No debía asustar a Severus del cual, era un tipo que no tenía la culpa de nada, perocomo siempre, Amal optó por hacer de su cuerpo un muro de hielo impenetrable, un muro que ni los cañones serían capaces de derribar. Era la única forma que nadie supiera lo que realmente le rondaba la cabeza. Y por el bien de Severus, que así fuera. Jamás de los jamases, nadie debía de ver lo que el veía. De primeras, por que el loquero estaría al pie San Mungo mirándole como si fuera un experimento. En definitiva; Por el bien del Slytherin, era mejor que no tratase de adentrarse en ese caótico mundo donde la victoria, no existía.

—¿Puedes poner el pie aquí?—dijo con una gélida suavidad que al propio Severus le alarmó —por favor.

Aquellas palabras denotaban con una indirecta muy directa una sutil y clara orden.

Daba miedo.

Severus miró a Amal, por primera vez algo inseguro, no por sus palabras, si no por la extraña postura que este estaba tomando, esa extraña forma de ser. No era ese cálido Amal, el chico tranquilo y sonriente. Ahora portaba una aterradora máscara de la que le era imposible averiguar sus pensamientos y eso lo asustaba. Amal, podría ser, probablemente la persona más fácil de leer que habría conocido en su vida, sabía cuando mentía, cuando estaba preocupado o cuando quería llorar, el miedo latente de sus ojos, uno de los motivos por el que le gustaba tanto, sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Pero ahora, ahora no. La mirada anaranjada del moreno se había vuelto en un impenetrable muro de hormigón. Y eso le asustaba, especialmente al ver el comportamiento falso que estaba teniendo Amal.

Pese a la sensación amarga, similar a la bilis recorriando la laringe junto a esplendor del terror más absoluto, sensación, casi idéntica a la que sufrió en el salón de Amal con ese vomitivo ente demoníaco que tanto lo aterrorizó; obedeció.

Echó un poco hacia atrás la silla, dejando que un molesto sonido recorriera la enfermería. Aunque eso daba igual, no había quién pudiera quejarse de ello.

Dejó que su pierna reposara en el borde de la cama. Se quitó el zapato al igual que los calcetines y subió un poco el bajo del pantalón. Se apoyó en los bordes del asiento de la silla, mientras observaba los movimientos del moreno.

—¿Cuanto tiempo e estado aquí?—pregunto el mecánico, de una manera robótica. Sin rastro de emoción que pudiera decir mínimamante lo que ocurría por su cabeza.

—Tres días. —respondió Snape.

La única respuesta que tuvo por parte del _muggle_ fue un simple alzamiento de cejas junto con un; Oh. Pero no parecía ni por asomo sorprendido. Más bien, parecía darle exactamente igual el tiempo que había estado inconsciente. Casi incluso, Snape podría apostar que Vivar alzó esa pregunta al azar, como quien quiere iniciar una fría y vacía conversación con el compañero arisco del trabajo.

Amal miró el pálido pie de Severus. Había un claro disgusto en su rostro. Las enfermizas imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza respecto a la enfermera inútil y su patético cuidado a Snape hacía que su sangre hirviera de la ira. Ni si quiera Ares sería capaz de adentrarse en la mente del chico. Huiría del pavor, especialmente al encontrar un cúmulo de imágenes repetitivas con la cabeza de esa mujer clavada en un pica de hierro incandescente mientras cientos de moscas se iban a la cara para devorarla como si fuera el elixir de la vida.

Amal alejó por unos instantes aquellos cómodos pensamientos que lograban darle cierta calma.

Examinó el tobillo de Severus con inquietud, realmente no sabía exactamente su diagnóstico. Pero estaba seguro, de que los hechizos habían sido causantes de que varios de sus músculos y tendones no respondieran como debía y al ser hechizos, apostaba su vida a que su pie se quedaría de esa manera de forma permanente, puede que de ahí surgiera su desconfianza en usar magia para temas médicos. Miró con mayor atención. Tenía una ligera cicatriz que recorría el tobillo, una fina y larga línea ligeramente rosada y bulbosa resurgían como un cardo en su piel. Muy bien sabía que ese tipo de cicatrices jamás tendrían algún tipo de ridícula solución. Adverso a sus emociones y a su sentido común supo que si no se controlaba, las catastróficas sensaciones que lo rodeaban como un halo de destrucción lo acabarían volviéndole loco. Y desde luego, que cualquier persona con un mínimo de sentido común le habría recomendado a su quebradiza mente era tener una relación sentimental.

Cualquier infortunio y finalmente Amal se rompería.

El _Squib_ frunció aún más el ceño, dejando que su descontento se mostrara evidente, tranquilizando así a Severus. Era un alivio ver que por lo menos, había "algo" en su rostro que pudiera leer.

—No es como si esto fuera a arruinarme la vida—masculló con inquietud el estudiante.

El moreno no contestaba.

—Estoy bien, de verdad.

Severus se estaba alarmando. Amal no hablaba, no contestaba, no decía nada. El terrible silencio que evocaba en aquella sala solo evocaba más preocupación de la debida. El temple silencioso del moreno lo estaba asustando gravemente. Más aún si tenía en cuenta la pesada atmósfera que se estaba creando en la sala. La tétrica sensación de ahogo que le erizaba la piel, un cúmulo sensaciones muy impropias en Severus.

—Amal quiero preguntarte algo. —se alzó, tomando un arranque de valor.

Sus ojos reflejaban ciertos misticismo, no sabía por donde saldría Severus con aquella declaración.

—¿Que es?

Severus no estaba del todo seguro si hacer esa pregunta sería bueno, pero necesitaba con urgencia aquellas respuestas que no paraban de atormentarlo continuamente.

—¿Quien es Ivy?

Amal se congeló por unos instantes, la sangre que recorría por su cuerpo se paró. Un miedo atroz gobernó su cuerpo con puño y hierro. Eso era lo último que necesitaba, lo último que necesitaba era escuchar la voz de aquella mujer a la que tanta desgracia le había traído a su vida.. Su estómago revolvió todo alimento ingerido, llenándolo de tóxicas sensaciones, una mar amargo descompuesto por el dolor absoluto se halló en su estómago. Cientos y cientos de recuerdo pasaban como un tranvía moderno, ruidos estridentes, sonidos palpables llenos de rencor, palabras sueltas que tenían un punto en clave que desatarían a los cuatro jinetes apocalípticos, el volcán de Pompeya desatando su furia en aquellas sagradas tierras griegas, el dolor de la traición, la humillación exigida por aquella mujer a la que tanto adoro convertida en cenizas, reducida a pérdidas irreparables… sangre. Sin contemplaciones, se dio el lujo de temblar sin control. Dejando entrever el pánico que le daba aquel tema. Como si estuviera en una pesadilla viviente, y la verdad, mucha diferencia no había.

—¿Amal?

El moreno se cogió de los pelos mientras seguía temblando. No entendía como aquel simple nombre podía afectarle tanto, incluso después de pensar que logró superarlo, lograr al menos que sintiera que había algo de luz en aquel mundo de tinieblas. Aquella mujer, no entendía como después de haberla amado tanto le pudiera hacer daño. Como, podía su amada Ivy odiarle con tanta intensidad. Al punto de lograr lo que nadie hizo. Destrozar su mente. Destrozarlo al punto de que el propio Vivar se odiase a si mismo, al punto de que esos recuerdos le hicieran querer quitarse la vida por el odio que se tenía a si mismo. Por dejar que cosas terribles ocurrieran, por ser Zahari quien tomó su lugar, en vez de él.

Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel. Su estómago le dolía como quien deja a una rata rasgando los pliegues intestinales de los órganos internos. Amal lo sentía, sentía como en cuestión de segundos su mente finalmente se quebraría por completo, el modo en que aquellos bultos subían y bajaban por su espaldas de una manera ridículamente vertiginosa le avisaba que se fuera preparando. Los recuerdos atroces lo atacaban sin piedad, una y otra y otra y otra vez. Lo embestían como un toro. La verdad, no le importaba dejar que las fauces de la locura lo devorasen por completo, si con eso, lograba de una vez por todas encontrar algo de descanso.

—¿Quien es Ivy Amal? Por favor déjame ayudarte.

Severus se estaba dando cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaba ese nombre, pero necesitaba saber quien era. Que le había echo al moreno, que era lo que ocurría, y sobre todo, quien era es mujer que lo perseguía como un fantasma maldito. El era muy consciente de que lo que le estaba haciendo era terrible, empujar la mente del moreno por su propia voluntad solo por que quería saber el motivo por el que Amal actuaba de ese modo tan feroz.

Todo por unos enfermizos celos.

—Amal, mírame, por favor, ayúdame a entenderte.

El moreno no era capaz de articular palabra alguna más que balbuceos continuos, ahogándose en lo gritos de desesperación continuos, una continua alegoría de terror sonaban como diabólicos ángeles infernales en su cabeza. Una cantata humillante, degradante y terriblemente cruel le recordaban cuan débil era, las hórridas imágenes que tanto le espantaban aparecían en su cabeza.

—Amal, cálmate.

El moreno no contestaba, no era capaz de tan siquiera escuchar con claridad las palabras del estudiante. Vivar estaba en un mundo alejado de la realidad.

Severus, viendo el modo en que Amal se quedaba en un estado vegetativo, pero con una feroz lucha interior, acabaría cometiendo un error fatal.

Snape sacó su varita y lo apuntó.

— _Legeremence_ —murmuró, y en el acto, su mente se fusionó con los recuerdos de Amal. Miles de imágenes borrosas, al compás de unos aterradores chillidos agónicos acompasaban aquel hórrido plano de memorias.

Sangra, gritos, dolor, fuego.

En uno de los fragmentos de sus recuerdos, vio a una persona crucificada en una cruz de hierro llena de suciedad y sangre, rodeado de aparatos que monitorizaban el pulso de aquel extraño. Estaba echo un desastre, los ojos estaban hinchados al punto de que ni siquiera los podía abrir, la mandíbula dislocada, el hombro totalmente desgarrado mientras que un grupo, no mayor de cinco personas lo miraban atentamente, muy similares a los medimagos que se encargaban de velar por un paciente. Solo que, por la sensación que le dio al Slytherin no se preocupaban precisamente por su salud.

En aquel remolino de memorias tan rápidas como el viento, vio a cada segundo la brutales torturas a las que sometieron a esa persona a la que apenas podía ver con claridad. Desde ahogarlo, hasta llenar su estómago de agua, quemarlo, flagelarlo. En una de las imágenes vio a una mujer de cabellos blancos romper todos los huesos de la mano del extraño. Viendo con una espantosa claridad las astillas de los huesos saliendo de su piel. Estaba a punto de ver más, más de lo que el querría.

Sin embargo, hubo una fuerza mayor, muy similar a la sensación de dos imanes de los mismo polos tratando de juntarse. Había algo que le impidió seguir curioseando por aquella caja de Pandora. Una sola imagen lo paró. Una aterradora imagen.

Un ser diabólico e inhumano apareció frente a él. Con el rostro de un lobo y un cuerpo deforme con una extraña fusión de plumas negras y pelo. Unas fuertes garras ¡esas garras! Las reconoció de inmediato. Era el mismo ser que apareció en la habitación de Amal, la misma aterradora criatura que tanto lo horrorizó con aquella frase;

" _Espectare supra te"_

No pudo ver con detalles su rostro, pero si sus ojos. Oh, aquellos inhumanos ojos rojos, aquellos ojos que carecían de empatía. La ira echa carne, el fuego del odio que nacía de sus ojos. Una fuerza abrasadora lo arrastró de la cabeza de Amal, expulsándolo de allí, abriendo los ojos y dándose cuenta de que, finalmente estaba en la enfermería, con un incrédulo _muggle_ mirándolo con dolor.

—¿Cómo has podido? —murmuró Amal con la flecha de traición clavada en su pecho. —Tú… ¿que has hecho? —susurró con un inequívoco dolor que se plasmaron en sus palabras.

Severus había invadido su intimidad. Había hurgado como un niño caprichoso en el baúl de sus recuerdos, había invadido aquellas privacidad que el necesitaba. ¿A que costó? ¿de su salud mental? ¿cuando estaba viendo, con una rotunda evidencia lo mucho que lo afectaba? ¿el dolor agonizante que le traía esos recuerdos? ¿aún cuando recién despertado comenzó a tener un ataque de pánico? Realmente;

¿Valió la pena?

El chico moreno fue incapaz de articular palabra alguna. No podía creer lo que Severus había echo. Aquella amada persona le había echo. El dolor de la traición lo acabó consumiendo, tal nivel de estrés acabó provocando la necesidad de que se tapara la mano para parar el vómito que subía por su laringe.

—Yo… perdón —fue todo lo que pudo decir al darse cuenta de su grave error.— solo… solo quería.

Severus no pudo continuar al ver que Amal echaba de la boca un espeso líquido rojo.

Merlín, ¿tanto estrés le provocó que le acabó haciendo que expulsara sangre? ¡sangre!, cielo santo, ¿que diablos había echo? ¿cómo pudo haberlo sometido a su voluntad solo por el querer saber? ¿cómo pudo haberle echo tanto daño?

Vivar se estaba asustando, su mente se estaba quebrando por completo. Estaba empezando a confundir la realidad, su propia visión le estaba transportando de un lugar a otro, a recuerdos recónditos de su alma que los guardaba bajo llave por el terror que le daba. Y ahora, ahora esas memorias se habían escapado como peces bajo el agua. Se habían disparado por todo su cerebro.

Era tonto, ¿que podía haber esperado? La mujer que adoró lo torturó hasta el borde la locura, y Severus le estaba empujando por ese precipicio al que solo le faltaba un paso para caer al abismo de la desesperación. Fue idiota, al darse una última oportunidad en volver a confiar en un ser humano.

—Vete

—¿Perdón?—Severus no lograba entender porque el cariñoso y dócil Amal lo estaba echando de la enfermería. Y mas aún de esa forma. Casi como un perro rabioso.

—¡VETE!

Aquel grito de ira, aquellas palabras que denotaban el rugido feroz del moreno fue suficiente para que Severus diera un respingo del susto.

— ¡FUERA!—rugió con violencia.

Ver como Amal se tiraba de los pelos, con las manos manchadas de sangre mientras se sacudía violentamente, fue atroz.

—¡LÁRGATE! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! —gritó con todas las fuerzas que sus pulmones podían permitirle.

Severus escuchó con claridad las palabras rotas de Amal, el modo en que estaba a punto de descomponerse por el llanto absoluto.

¿Que había echo?

¿Cómo pudo hacerle tanto daño? Después de todo lo que hizo el _Squib_ por él, después de todo lo que luchó por él y para él. Amal se abrió poco a poco a Severus, desvelando sus inseguridades, y él… él lo había pisoteado, había pisoteado esa confianza que se habían forjado entre ambos, esa simpatía que Amal le había dado. Sus secretos… lo había escupido en su cara, no le había dado el valor que realmente tenía.

Severus asintió, desde luego se había pasado de la raya. Se levantó lentamente y apoyándose en el nuevo bastón que usaría para el resto de su vida se alejó de Amal con la culpabilidad recorriendo su cuerpo y sintiéndose, como lo que era por su comportamiento; un completo cretino.

Al salir de la enfermería no pudo evitar querer derrumbarse. ¿Como había podido ser tan imbécil como para haberle hecho eso? Después de toda la fe ciega que le había dado Amal a Severus, aquellas promesas silenciosas donde le aseguraba que tendría las respuestas deseadas en su debido momento. Aquellas tiernas palabras que Amal le deleitó, aquella seguridad que le otorgaba la simple existencia del _Squib_ , aún con todo o que sacrificó por él. Su traicionera mente, lo llevó de nuevo al piso de astronomía. Los papeles pintados de aquella pared salpicada por la sangre de aquel joven chico, el rostro magullado, la sonrisa débil que le dio cuando se recupero, el espacio personal que Amal supo respetar, incluso, la calidez que le dio al perdonarlo sin tan siquiera escuchar aquellas palabras de disculpas. Perdonó su arrogante orgullo y le abrió una puerta más hacia él, hacia su confianza, hacia sus secretos.

Ya debía de ser algo muy gordo para que Amal acabara vomitando encima de la sábana. Tenía demasiadas preguntas rondando en su cabeza ¿quien era la persona a la que vio que era salvajemente torturada? ¿qué diablos vio Amal para que acabase con semejante trauma? ¿que había sucedido con esa tal Ivy para que tuviera esa expresión de horror en su cara? Y más importante, ¿Que era lo que tanto le perturbaba? ¿que le había echo esa chica para haber logrado que el mecánico reaccionara de esa forma?

Tan aterrado.

Cuando llegó a la sala común, pasó de largo ante las miradas indiscretas de sus compañeros que lo miraban con lástima al ver la situación del Slytherin. Pero poco le importaba a él, lo que necesitaba era despejarse, tranquilizarse y recordar la locura que había echo. El acto imperdonable al que sometió al moreno. lo primero que hizo fue ir a su habitación y sentarse en el borde de su cama. Se quedó varios minutos sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Capullo" esa sería la palabra mas suave que le podía definir. Una cosa era ser un autentico cabrón con otros compañeros, burlarse de ellos o incluso fastidiarlos o incluso rebuscar en la inmensidad de sus recuerdos para avergonzarlos. Pero hacer daño a la persona a quien quería no tenía ninguna excusa. Realmente la había cagado, había metido la pata hasta el corvejón.

Se frotó la cara con sus manos, dejando salir un suspiro que había retenido desde hace un buen rato.

Lo peor, es que había otro motivo aún más oculto, la verdadera obsesión por saber lo que pasaba opr su cabeza ¿Que era entonces?, ¿que era lo que le hizo actuar así?

Unos feroces celos.

De alguna forma, le aterraba la idea de que Amal siguiera teniendo sentimientos por aquella mujer, que siguiera profundamente enamorado de ella, que siguiera en sus recuerdos. La sola idea de que Amal se alejara de él le había echo cometer una auténtica locura. Pero era precisamente su inseguridad lo que le hizo actuar de ese modo. No quería que se alejase de él, que no pudiera ocultarle nada, que fuera, solo con él, tan transparente como el cristal. Que él fuera el único al que podría acudir. Severus era muy consciente de cuan tóxicos y terribles eran sus pensamientos, lo absurdamente obsesivos que eran. Quería atar a Amal a él, le gustase o no. Pero hacerle ese daño mental… tenía que haber sido más cuidadoso, el _Squib_ era un persona muy fuerte, pero una persona a la que le habían hecho mucho daño.

Realmente se había ganado su absoluta desconfianza, se lo tenía bien merecido por jactarse de sus actos, por creer que era lo mejor para él. No sabía a que grado de pánico había sufrido Amal para que acabase vomitando sangre del terrible estrés que estaba pasando.

Su acción por el miedo de perderle había logrado, irónicamente a perderlo.

Su miedo y su inseguridad por que Amal se alejara de él había echo que precisamente su mayor pesadilla se hubiese vuelto real. Que Amal no quisiera volver a verlo, finalmente se acabaría alejando de la tóxica obsesión de Severus, finalmente el moreno ya no estaría a su lado.

Se acabaría hiendo, como lo había echo su madre, Lily… y ahora Amal.

Era ridículamente hipócrita sentirse así, cuando años anteriores había tenido sexo con Lily. Realmente era estúpido y un sin fin de adjetivos descalificativos. Severus quería golpearse contra la pared por haber sido tan imbécil, por haber creído que Amal todavía tenía sentimientos hacia esa misteriosa chica. Y aunque el los tuviera, el no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle nada. Bastaba con recordar que todavía tenía sentimientos hacia Lily. Y ahora que empezaba a darlo vueltas. Ninguno de los dos habían dicho que era. No estaba del todo seguros de lo que realmente eran. Simplemente se besaron en la bañera y no volvió a ocurrir nada más. Sentía que Amal no se atrevía a dar el primer paso, incluso, parecía tener algo de miedo, no estaba del todo seguro si era por su presencia, o por que no se atrevía a rechazarlo. ¿Que eran entonces? Amal no le dijo nada, no habían hablado ni siquiera de la rara relación que tenían. No eran pareja, ni novios... nada.

" _Quiero que te sientas libre y cómodo"_

" _N_ _o quiero que te fuerces a hacer algo que no deseas_ "

¿Era eso? ¿A eso se refería? Incluso, en momentos como esos, fue capaz de decirle aquellas palabras que lograba calmar su inseguridad. No se trataba de que Amal no lo quisiera, si no que él le estaba dando su espacio, le estaba dejando que se acalarara, o que simplemente se mantuviera tranquilo, que cuando Severus se sintiera preparado para aceptarlo como su pareja, pudiera hacerlo sin prisas, sin incomodidades. Snape dejó caer todo su cuerpo en la cama. Preguntándose, si se podía ser más imbécil. Respiraba agitadamente. ¿Como diablos había sido capaz de hacerle semejante daño? ¿como pudo tan siquiera forzarlo de ese modo? había llamado _sangresucia_ a aquella mujer que tanto había amado. Eran ese tipo de cosas que no lograba comprender que había visto Amal en él.

Era insensible, arrogante, egoísta, ... y no seguía porque la biblia solo sería el índice.

Miró el dosel verde de su cama. Dejando que la culpabilidad lo carcomiera vivo. Recordando aquellos ojos naranjas que tanto le llamaban la atención parecieran llenos de dolor por aquella traición. Aquellos ojos rotos ante la incredulidad de lo que le habían echo.

Quedándose así, poco a poco dormido en un sueño intranquilo.

Aunque, no era el único que estaba soñando.


	31. Capítulo 31: Cruda inocencia

_"Lo que los pederastas pierden de vista a un grado devastador, es que sus víctimas son personas que sufrirán por siempre de los abusos perpetrados en ellos."_

Jock Sturges

* * *

Capítulo 31: Cruda inocencia.

Sirius miraba hacia sus pies, hipnotizado, incapaz de apartar su vista. Volvía a estar en ese horrendo lugar, en ese sitio crudo y cruel. La piedra; que se supone que era caliza se había transformado en un grotesco mineral rojizo que parecía expulsar de manera natural trozos de carne con moscas. Estaba una vez más en ese repugnante antro. Miraba de un lado para otro, y todo era del mismo color. Rojo, negro y ocre, de alguna forma, el solo verlo le hacía querer enloquecer. Ya incluso, estaba empezando a tenerle asco a ese color, lo que en cierto aspecto era ilógico. Esos tonos rojizos que daban la sensación de estar en un mundo bajo tierra, un mundo pos-apocalíptico.

El propio lugar en si, le hacia sentirse en una claustrofobia permanente, a causa de ello, residía en su pecho una sensación de continua presión, algo lo ahogaba al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le costaba respirar por si mismo. Los pulmones se comprimían, luchando por una partícula de miserable oxígeno. ¿Lo peor? el continuo mal olor. Era putrefacto y nauseabundo, de una naturaleza atroz que de solo pensar que tendría que pasar el resto de su vida en ese lugar le hacía replantearse el tomar su vida como única opción para no enloquecer.

De nuevo; las imágenes de Amal devorando el cadáver de una rata no se le iba de la cabeza. Y esa chica, no estaba seguro, pero tenía la teoría de que podría ser su madre o algún familiar suyo que cuidara de él o alguien importante como para tener a cargo a ese chico que no hablaba. A ciencia cierta podía ser una posibilidad, pero todos los seres humanos que había visto ahí tenían esos rasgos característicos. Piel rojiza, ojos negros y cabello negro. Lo cual, le indicaban que podían ser algún tipo de etnia desconocida. No sabía ni el qué ni el porqué, pero parecía que convivían dos tipos de razas. Al parecer, una de ella tenía la capacidad de hablar, mientras que había otra que eran más animales que humanos. Amal estaba en la segunda categoría, no escuchó que fuera capaz de propugnar palabra alguna más que gruñidos y algún que otro grito, pero nada que emitiera un conjunto de vocales que conformasen una palabra. Mientras que la otra muchacha, si era capaz de hablar, si tenía inteligencia y la capacidad de comunicarse con una lengua.

Escucho gemidos aunque se asemejaban mas a gruñidos. Sintió una profunda repugnancia en su andar al sentir algo viscoso hundiéndose en sus pies, era negro con tropezones en su interior, trató de ignorarlo y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos. Aunque ya se imaginaba quien era.

Muy a su pesar, la misma persona que imaginó acabó en su campo de visión. Ahí estaba Amal en el suelo. Miró el espacio en el que estaba, parecía una pequeña madriguera sin ninguna salida más qué la suya propia con el que se había adentrado para ver al pequeño Amal. Había una exagerada cantidad de preguntas que salían de su cabeza; como por qué estaba en ese lugar ¿ que diantres estaba haciendo? Sin embargo, cuando el infante de piel rojiza giró la cabeza se le paró de inmediato el pulso, sintiendo que su corazón se caía en si estómago. El pequeño tenía la cara totalmente hinchada y por la sensación que le daba había recibido el pequeño infante una brutal paliza.

Tenía el labio roto, la carne salía de sus labios como si una micro-bomba hubiese estallado en las carnosidades de boca junto con unos extraños bultos blancos que sobresalían de ella. El pómulo estaba totalmente deformado, un tono azulado con un color negruzco había teñido la piel del moreno. El ojo izquierdo... sintió que su estómago se revolvía con violencia. Aquello parecía más una _Snitch_ dorada al que la habían envuelto con la dermis de Amal. Sintió un terrible dolor al verle así, algo evocaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón una tristeza desoladora, su corazón sangrada de ver el estado en que el chico que tanto le hacía pensar estaba en esas deplorables condiciones. Tragó con fuerza, la mandíbula estaba tan hinchada que le sorprendía que pudiera abrir la boca. Ni si quiera estaba seguro si acaso podía respirar. Pero no era solo eso. Era todo el cuerpo en general. Había serios hinchazones en el estómago, un terrible bulto asolaba en mitad del vientre que sobresalía de una forma macabra y repugnante. Y que decir de esos arañazos que parecían hechos por una bestia. Daba la sensación de que le habían pegado latigazos, pero a juzgar por lo irregulares que eran le indicaban lo contrario.

Daba asco verle.

Sirius lo observó con detenimiento, estaba jugando o al menos lo parecía. Estaba seguro que eran huesos. Sin embargo, no quería ni saber que clase de huesos eran. Se acercó más a él, viendo ahora, con más detalle las serias heridas que tenía.

Por el amor de Merlín.

El labio roto, aquellas manchas blanquecinas eran huevos de larvas.

Inmediatamente se tapó la boca con la mano, acallando un jadeo de repugnancia.

—¿Q...qui... quien te ha echo esto?— él ya sabía que era estúpido por su parte hablar con un fragmento de los recuerdos de Amal a sabiendas que no iba a recibir ninguna respuesta. Pero por raro que fuera, le ayudaba a que su mente no se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Sirius veía como el niño estaba tranquilo pese a esas heridas. Le sorprendía verlo así. Casi siempre actuaba como un animal, pero verlo así. Tan relajado, con tanta paz se le hacía extraño. Un pacifico silencio reinaba el lugar. Y, tanto a Sirius como Amal estaban agradecidos de esa tranquilidad que les brindaban por primera vez en ese terrible infierno.

Pero la calma precede a la tormenta.

Ambos escucharon el ruido de una pisada. Solo que a diferencia de Amal, Sirius fue el se sobresalto, Amal seguía en su misma posición, solo que con una diferencia bastante grande. Amal estaba empezando a gruñir con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras una brillo de horror barnizaba sus ojos naranjas.

Sirius vio a varios hombres que se acercaban a ellos, ¿cuantos serían? ¿doce? ¿tal vez veinte? Sin embargo, lo era el número lo que lo alarmó, si no el echo de que estaban mirando al pequeño que gruñía como un perro rabioso, aunque apenas pudiera moverse. Una terrible sensación les dieron los sujetos que estaban mirando al niño como si fuera un caramelo. Y aquello le dio un escalofrió. Sobre todo por eso.

Una simple golosina.

Aquellas persona empezaron a reírse suavemente mientras sujetaban palos y varas de hierro y para horrorizar aun más a Sirius empezaron a llamar a más hombres que aparecían curiosos para luego escuchar una despiadada risa, cargada de una profunda crueldad y de una perversión que no estaba escrita. Vio que Amal trataba de buscar una salida donde no la había. Y por primera vez, vio que los ojos de Amal estaban inundados de espanto.

Uno de ellos se acercó a Amal, con una risa de oreja a oreja. Lo miraba con repugnancia pero a la vez con satisfacción, como si fuera un vulgar gusano que estaba a su merced. Dio varias vueltas alrededor de Amal donde apenas podía moverse y sin miramientos le dio una fuerte patada el estómago, provocando que el niño vomitase de inmediato una argamasa amarillenta y rojiza. Podía ver perfectamente que aquellos miserables iban a pegarle, más bien, iban a darle la paliza de su vida. Aquellos monstruos comenzaron a unirse al festín de golpes, riéndose como desquiciados a cada golpe que les daban.

Sin embargo, lo peor estaba por llegar.

Un atroz silencio padeció el lugar, todo ellos pararon de asestarle golpes, todos ellos se quedaron quietos observando al niño medio mutilado y degradado en el suelo, acurrucándose sobre si mismo con la esperanza de que aquello acabase. Los monstruos empezaron a susurrarse algo mientras el pequeño Amal era incapaz de ponerse en pie.

Sirius tuvo una terrible sensación al notar ese murmullo espantoso que se cobraban entre ellos. En su estómago parecía que había una cabalgata, pero de alguna forma, resultaba espantosa. Escuchó unas escalofriantes risas que recorrieron el horrible lugar.

Sobretodo, cuando empezaron a bajarse los pantalones.

Inmediatamente una ola de pánico albergó todo el sistema del Griffindor. Un vuelvo le dio en el corazón, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de suceder. No podía ser, tenía que estar en una pesadilla.

Uno de ellos le agarró por los pelos estampándole contra el suelo, mientras le arrancaba el calzoncillo raído que tenía. Otro de ellos cogió una vara de madera, miró al otro hombre y ambos se sonrieron mientras asentían con la cabeza. Aquel monstruo agarró la vara y sin ninguna piedad lo metió en su interior, escuchando un alarido de dolor. Sirius veía con horror la sangre que empezada a salir del ano del niño. Aquel monstruo sin ninguna piedad empezó a embestirle mientras se reía como un desquiciado, como si el verle sufrir le satisficiera, gozando del modo en que estaba sufriendo. Una y otra y otra vez. Amal se revolvía mientras las gruesas lágrimas caían de su rostro descompuesto por un agudo dolor.

Sirius cerró los ojos, no podía mirar, no podía observar como violaban entre veinte hombres a un niño de seis años, no podía hacerlo, menos aún cuando escuchaba los gritos de aquel niño.

Con el corazón en el pecho, abrió los ojos una vez más viendo como Amal trataba de combatir con todas sus fuerzas a aquellas alimañas que se hacían pasar por personas.

Cuando cesó aquella tortura, tiraron la vara de madera por el suelo, viendo como la sangre había sido envuelta en aquel objeto. Sirius creyó que se había terminado, que lo dejarían en paz. Pero como había pasado antes;

Solo era el principio.

Uno de ellos, mientras se sacaban el pene de sus pantalones no dejó de sonreírle a Amal.

Sirius tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, sintiendo un odio inhumano recorría todo su ser. Quería destrozar a aquellos animales. Quería despellejarlos, vejarlos de la misma manera que haría _La Peste Negra_. Hacerles sufrir lo que no estaba escrito, usar todas las torturas de la santa inquisición y degradarlos al punto de que clamasen clemencia.

Ratas vivas, agua hirviendo y mucha, mucha imaginación.

Enseguida se formó un corro de personas tapando la vista de Sirius. Ni el mismo podía entender como se podía profesar tanta crueldad hacia un niño. No era capaz. ¡¿Como podían hacerle eso a un niño!? ¿¡Como podían ser tan desgraciados para hacer semejante aberración?! Mas de veinte hombres violando a un niño. Mas de veinte monstruos destrozando la infancia de Amal. Porque una cosa era sufrir abusos físicos y otra muy distinta eran abusos sexuales. Con una intensa rabia recorriendo sus venas, trato de alejarlos de Amal. Aún sabiendo que no podría hacer nada y más que rabia era impotencia lo que sentía. El no poder ayudar a ese pobre crio. El Gryffindor no sabía, no entendía como diablos Amal había logrado cargar con esos recuerdos en su espalda a lo largo de toda su vida. Si hubiese sido él, ya se habría suicidado hacía mucho tiempo.

Algo de él se estaba derrumbando de su interior, algo se resolvía con una brutal violencia. El dolor era tan intenso que su propia alma se estaba desquebrajando. La impotencia, la urgente necesidad de transformarse en un perro y hundir sus colmillos en la carne de aquellas alimañas que se hacían llamar hombres. Podía sentir el dolor de Amal, podía empatizar con él. Su dolor agonía era su agonía, su tristeza era su tristeza, su alegría era su alegría. Y sin embargo, era incapaz de imaginarse la humillación que estaba padeciendo. Era incapaz de seguir viendo como a su amigo lo estaban violando en un grupo frente a él.

Se lo estaban pasando pasando como si fuera una pelota, de uno en uno, otros, eran dos y otros eran tres a la vez. El vómito subía a su garganta.

Algunos de ellos empezaban a pisarle los delgados brazos de Amal, lo que parecía hacerlo con la llana intención de luchar contra el aburrimiento y lo más degradante, era el hecho de ver que había otros desgraciados que empezaban a orinarse encima de él.

Aquello fue una brutal balada de realidad. Recordando lo que James le hizo a Severus. Los baños, y el modo en que lo mancillaron. Ahora, no veía mucha diferencia entre su ex- amigo y esos cerdos. De echo, no había casi ninguna. Las mismas formas, las mismas risas, los mismos modos, la misma crueldad. La repugnancia y el odio acrecentaron en su interior, naciendo de una manera lenta y pausada la semilla del rencor y la tirria.

Para colmo, algunas de esas bestias empezaron a calentar las varas de hierro... no hacia falta mucha imaginación para saber lo que le iba a ocurrir.

Incapaz de seguir mirando, Sirius bajó la mirada y se tapó los oídos, agachándose al suelo incapaz se mirar a aquella escena. No podía, no por que no pudiera si no por que no le quedaban fuerzas para hacerlo. Se sentía débil e indefenso, sin las energías para mirar. Su fuerza emocional había sido diezmada en menos de un segundo.

Y como era de esperar. Aún con los oídos tapados los gritos de dolor de Amal retumbaron en la cabeza de Sirius. Cómo una bestia, un animal malherido y destrozado, su alma marchita y sin esperanza. Eso, era lo que su corazón oía, los alaridos incesantes de un dolor indescriptible que salía desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, la vergüenza inexorable de una violación continua que no paraba, el sin fin de un tormento que jamás acallaría las voces de la vergüenza. A tientas, buscaba algo de libertad que le liberara del yugo de la humillación, que su propia mente y recuerdos jamás lo dejarían en paz, el descanso que solo la muerte misma podría otorgar a Amal.

Sirius, con unas renovadas fuerzas, con una flamante esperanza que crecía en su espíritu débil y cansado, logró ponerse en pie y trató, pese a ser consciente de que eran simples y horrendos recuerdos, de quitarles del medio. Trató de hacer daño a esos bastardos. Los arañó, los insultó, los mordió. El profundo deseo de salvar a Amal no desaparecía de su interior. Aún con falsas amenazas, aún con potentes gritos de furia sacados de su garganta, aún con la colosal fuerza que arremetía contra aquellos individuos sin escrúpulos; no logró nada, aumentando la desesperación de Sirius por protegerlo.

Sus manos comenzaron a derramar suaves hilos carmesí que resbalaban por sus palmas. Ni él mismo se estaba dando cuenta de sus uñas estaban perforando su pálida piel. Desgarrándola, hundiéndola. Los nudillos comenzaron a quedarse blancos mientras que los tendones comenzaron a chillar de dolor por la salvaje presión que estaba metiendo.

De pie, viendo a un pequeño niño en una violación grupal.

Pero lo comprendió, finalmente lo hizo. No podía hacer nada por él, por mucho que luchase, aún si su vida dependiera de ello. No podía luchar contra el pasado, no podía tocarlo y ni mucho menos cambiarlo. No le importaba si con eso podía aliviar el sufrimiento de Vivar. Pero no era así, era la realidad.

Rindiéndose ante la incipiente crueldad de aquellos seres malignos se sintió desprotegido e inútil. Un sentimiento que siempre detestó y que trató de no volver a sentir. Y sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos, de una manera un tanto irónica su mundo se derrumbó. Sintiendo un profundo asco y repulsión hacia la humanidad. Solo pudo sentarse y cerrar los ojos, dejando que un mar de lágrimas brotaran de sus párpados, lamentándose en silencio. Se tapó los oídos, tratando de ignorar aquellos terribles ruidos, aquellos ruidos junto con los timbales de aquellas crueles risas. Se volvió a arrodillar, esperando a que toda aquella aberración acabase de una vez por todas. No supo cuanto tiempo paso, no sabía si habían sido segundos, minutos u horas, la noción del tiempo ya la había perdido en ese antro.

Cuando cesaron los gritos, Sirius entreabrió los ojos, inseguro y sin muchas fuerzas de ver en el deplorable estado en que habían dejado a aquel chico.

Lo primero que sintió fue alivio al saber que ya no estaban esos monstruos. Vio que no estaban aquellas sucias ratas. Por el modo en que estaba de relajado y tranquilo el lugar, se imaginó que eso serían horas después de la violación. Aún, pese a saber que ellos ya no estaban. Sirius no se movió de su sitio. No se atrevía. Las vergüenza y la sensación de haber traicionado a Amal controlaban su interior. Una sensación nefasta y abrumadora que no lo dejaba en paz, sin dejar de perseguirlo. Respiró agitado, con fuertes hipidos que se entremezclaban con sus jadeos de horror. Su mente a veces se quedaba en blanco, no quería procesar lo que había visto, no se atrevía ni tan siquiera a mirar esos recuerdos.

Algo más tranquilo y tratando de prepararse mentalmente al estado en que iba a encontrar a Amal. Porque desde luego, no iba a ser nada bonito. Logró enderezarse. Inmediatamente se cayó al suelo. Su piernas temblaban, con la misma fragilidad que las de un cervatillo. Tragó con dureza, pese a que el miedo seguía recorriendo en sus venas volvió a ponerse en pie. Claro que temía, temía no solo por Amal, si no por él mismo. Sabía que esos recuerdos lo estaban consumiendo, que aquello no era bueno para su salud; ni mental ni física. Si incluso ahora no se atrevía, ¿como iba a alzar su vista para ver a Amal?. No sabía ni como habría vivido con semejante dolor emocional, con esa vergüenza que llevaba a sus espaldas. Estaba seguro que no era la primera vez que le violaban, de echo, apostaba que la vez que le vio con las piernas rotas esas bestias fueron las causantes.

Muy a su pesar acabó vomitando.

Cuando vio que Amal se puso a gruñir le indicaba que el ya sabia lo que iba a ocurrir. Qu sabía lo que esas personas iban a hacerle. Sirius renegaba con la cabeza, ¿como no iba Amal a odiar a la humanidad después de lo que le habían hecho? Lo que le sorprendía es que no quisiera exterminarla. Era ahora cuando se daba cuenta del espíritu inquebrantable de Amal. Pese a toda esa agonía, pese a toda esa humillación seguía adelante. Realmente, no sabía como diablos era capaz de seguir con la vida, sobretodo cargando con esos recuerdos. Si a el, le dolía el alma al ser testigo se semejante ultraje, no quería imaginar como se sintió Amal. Siendo objeto de burlas y miradas, siendo tocado por cientos de manos. Siendo sometido a caricias repugnantes mitras quebrantaban su interior.

Los abusos que había sufrido ese niño era algo que no estaba escrito. No lograba comprender como es que Amal no haba perdido la cordura.

Sin embargo, comenzaba a tener más respuestas. Puede que ese dolor, esa rabia y esa ira fueran causantes de que el alma de _L_ _a Peste Negra_ estuviera ligada al alma del chico. Que a raíz de ese sufrimiento, Amal canalizara ese dolor en ese asesino, y tal vez, de alguna manera que el mismo no sabía explicar, _La Peste Negra_ acabó cobrando interés en el joven mecánico. No sabía el por qué y sabía que sus propias teorías eran de argumentos ambiguos, pero podían ser aceptadas. Eso podría explicarlo. Amal había sufrido todo tipo de abusos, físico, psicológico y sexual. Y a raíz de ello habría nacido una ira que no se podía comprimir, una ira tan grande que un solo ser sería incapaz de albergar en su mente sin que se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Sin dejar de mirar al suelo, con lentitud y dándose el tiempo necesario para resistir a la impactante imagen que se le venía de encima, alzó la mirada, que fue dirigiéndose hacia el cuerpo de Amal. Verlo así hizo que se le cayera el alma a los pies.

Tumbado en el suelo en posición fetal, lleno de sangre, semen, orina y un intenso olor a carne quemada que venía de su vientre y de sus genitales. Podía ver como Amal había vomitado cantidades ingentes de sangre... pero lo peor era la entrepierna. Un rio blanco y rojo salían de su interior llegando hasta sus tobillos con leves espasmos en sus piernas.

—Hijos de perra— fue lo mas suave que pudo salir de boca.

¿Como era posible que alguien pudiera sentir tanto odio hacia un niño? no lo entendía. El ver como esos desgraciados se reían de los gritos de Amal. Ver como ellos disfrutaban con violar a un niño. No había derecho, no había ningún derecho en hacer tanto daño a un infante. Y mas aún, humillarlo de esa forma tan vil e inhumana.

Vio que Amal respiraba con dificultad. No se movió en ningún momento. De echo, estaba seguro que ni el mismo se atrevía. Sirius sabía perfectamente que debía de tener en ese momento una hemorragia interna, al ver lo hinchadísimo que estaba su vientre.

Todo en el temblaba. Ver al mecánico despreocupado, sonriente y guasón, e incluso airado por si mismo, luchando por la vida de sus congéneres, ayudando a desconocidos a capturar a _La Peste Negra_ para verlo así, en ese estado. Moribundo, degradado, lastimado, humillado… Era tan desgarrador que ni su alma era capaz de soportarlo. El cúmulo de emociones que abordaban sus ser subían y bajaban sin piedad. Se sentía miserable cuando se quejaba, cuando su familia lo echó de casa, cuando había peleado con su hermano. Era ese preciso instante en que su mente se quedaba en un profundo silencio, dándose cuenta del valor de las cosas, del profundo tesoro que tenía y seguía teniendo a su alrededor y no se había dado cuenta de ello.

Escuchó como sollozaba.

Sirius se agachó, acercándose a él, tratando de ignorar el repugnate olor a carne asada junto con semen. Ya sabía que no iba a ocurrir nada y que no tendría ningún efecto con él. Pero al menos, de una manera inconsciente quería tratar de decirle que no estaba solo. Que algo estaba ahí, solo para él.

Vio que las ratas de acercaban a Amal por ese hórrido olor. Y estuvo tentado en apartarlas, pero hubo algo que lo paró. Era como si estuviesen pasando todo a cámara rápida. Vio roedores y pequeños mamíferos acercarse al cuerpo de Amal. Y vio, como estos empezaron a mordisquear su cuerpo. Sus bufidos ayudaban a ahuyentarlos, pero enseguida volvían luchando por un trozo de carne como si fueran moscas a la miel. Sirius observó como la sangre y el semen empezaban a secarse en su cuerpo, dejando una repugnate capa blanquecina entremezclada con un roja que con los segundos se volvía negra. Y como él había imaginado, era el tiempo que transcurría de manera rápida. Eso incluía la piel, donde empezaba a aparecer ampollas y las huellas de las manos de aquellas alimañas que se hacían llamar hombres, en forma de hematomas. Amal seguía en posición fetal negándose a moverse, con el miedo atroz de que el dolor volviera a su cerebro.

Sin embargo, no tardó mucho el pequeño infante cuando comenzó a moverse. Empezó con los dedos, luego la cabeza, las rodillas… Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver la fuerza física y su determinación al levantarse. Se apartó de lado, tratando de darle espacio. Aunque vio que no lograba enderezarse, si acabó con la decisión de arrastrarse por el suelo. Los gruñidos que lanzada Amal tratando de aguantar el dolor eran mas que desgarrador, el sentimiento de la desolación era feroz. Ni el sabía mismo sabía si acaso era buena idea que el se forzase en moverse.

Vio que arrastraba sus piernas, sus rodillas no respondían, ni siquiera sus pies, pero aún así trató de moverse. No entendía por qué se levantaba, cuando era mas que obvio la agonía que suponía hacerlo.

El pequeño logró desplazarse hasta llegar a poyar su espalda en una de las rocas de la cueva.

Sirius miraba con desolación la nube de moscas empezaba a posarse en su piel. Amal trataba de pegar bocados al aire, con la vana esperanza de lograr comerse alguno de esos molestos insectos. Pero el hecho de moverse hacia que el contrajera el rostro de dolor. Escucho como las tripas de Amal rugían de hambre. Y era lógico, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero estaba seguro que habían pasado varios días.

Amal temblaba, ese pobre chiquillo temblaba. Aunque Sirius no sabia porque era. Pero, por alguna razón, su instinto le avisaba de que no le iba a gustar lo que estaba a punto de ver. Haciendo caso omiso a su instinto natural se a cerco al chico de piel rojiza, con una pequeña e ínfima esperanza de encontrar una absurda e inútil solución miró con detenimiento el rostro de su amigo. Magullado era quedarse corto en comparación con lo destrozado que tenía la cara. Tenia la piel abierta, podía ver con detalle los ligamentos musculares de la piel que se había desprendido de la cara de Amal. Tenia un pequeña hendidura en la comisura de sus labios, agrandando un poco la boca. Haciendo una falsa sensación de que estaba sonriendo de lado. El chiquillo miraba sus brazos magullados, llenos de cortes, con las astillas de sus huesos sobresaliendo de su piel. Las manos, deformes y destrozadas con una desagradable color negruzco que dominaba sus falanges. Él estómago del Gryffindor no iba a durar mucho, eso sin duda.

La boca de Amal comenzó a expulsar algo espeso de la boca y semi transparente incluso, empezó a babear. Pero el león no entendía el porque.

Amal, de un movimiento rápido empezó a morder su brazo. Con saña, arrancándose la piel de un solo mordisco. El sonido del crujido de su piel levantándose de su músculo fue aterrador. El propio Black vio con una feroz realidad los tendones y huesos quebrados del chico.

Casi tan voraz como un lobo empezó a desgarrar su propia piel, no tardo demasiado en hacer que un rio de sangre empezara a teñir su cuerpo. Empezó a morder salvajemente sus dedos, hasta al punto de llegar a arrancárselos.

¿Pero por qué? ¿por qué se estaba desollando a si mismo? ¿por qué se estaba arrancando la piel?

No masticaba, no comía, simplemente se arrancaba la piel y la escupía. Era como si hubiesen activado un botón de rabia que había tratado de resguardar durante días. Sin compasión o sin conciencia alguna, empezó a arrancarse el cabello con una fuerza inhumana. Pese a que solo tenía tres dedos de su mano derecha igualmente se seguía arrancado el cabello, aún cuando estaban sus dedos destrozados, aún cuando las fibras musculares estaban expuestas a la intemperie. Y si eso no fue suficiente, ocurrió lo mismo con sus hombros. Amal giraba la cabeza mientras hundía sus dientes en su propia y carne y comenzaba a tirar de su piel para separarla de su cuerpo.

Literalmente se estaba quitando la piel a tiras.

Sirius pudo ver perfectamente con horror las fibras rojas que posibilitan su movimiento. Con los dedos que le quedaban empezó a arañarse salvajemente contra si mismo. Hundiendo sus dedos en su propia piel, como si fueran clavos en forma de dedos. Cuando pareció hundir sus dedos de inmediato tiró hacia abajo. Los gritos, los gruñidos toda esa ira estaba siendo liberada de su interior. Toda esa rabia contenida salió a la luz como una bestia liberada de sus cadenas. Como un sol que se autoquema, las hojas caídas de una estación otoñal comparadas con los vientos huracanados del invierno. Ahora recordó las palabras de esa chica.

 _«Tu liberaras a le bestia»_ ¿A eso se refería?

Vio que Amal empezó a llorar de una profunda rabia, mientras estiraba sus piernas con desesperación como un niño que tiene una fuerte rabieta.

Entonces Sirius comprendió lo que pasaba. Ahora lo vio con mayor claridad.

Amal estaba actuando de esa forma para quitarse lo que el consideraba "suciedad" eso tan repugnante que tenía en él. Como si el creyese que arrancándose la piel lograría quitarse ese horrible recuerdo de haber sido tocado de esa manera tan humillante.

Sirius se tapó la cara, dejando que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios. Estaba aterrado, con el corazón roto con una profunda rabia que era imposible d calmar. La bestia de la impotencia no lo dejaba en paz, recordándole una y otra y otra vez que podría haber habido algún método para haberlo salvado. Pero él, no podía hacer nada. Y eso, era lo que mas le enfurecía. No poder hacer nada. No poder ser el quien pudiera ayudarlo. No era así, vaya que si no lo era. Aún con esas, aún tratando de convencer a su mente que no podría haber echo nada, y que así era, ese sentimiento de culpa no desaparecía.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer traicioneramente sobre sus mejillas. Se le partía el alma en dos ver que Amal estuviese en ese estado.

Un fuerte mareo empezó a surgir de su cabeza, y si visión se fue nublando. El lugar donde estaba Amal empezó a oscurecerse. Se hacía lejano y la imagen del niño se fue deshaciendo.

Ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo que su cuerpo y mente eran transportados a otro sitio. Cuando los volvió a abrir vio a ese monstruo en aquel desierto blanco.

Sirius no tenía fuerzas para indagar sobre Amal. De echo, no quería. Estaba tan cansado de ver todas aquellas cosas tan horripilantes y desagradables que tuvo que pasar el joven Black que había llegado un momento en que le daba igual. Incluso si llegaba a ser asesinado por _L_ _a Peste Negra,_ prefería eso a tener que volver a ver una imagen como esa. Prefería volver a ver a ese demencial asesino torturando a tener que estar presente en otro fragmento de los recuerdos de Amal.

En cierto modo era un cordero en comparación con la crueldad en que había sido sometido Amal.

Sirius estaba de rodillas, no se sentía ni con fuerzas para levantarse. No podía quitarse de la cabeza esos ojos llenos de espanto y terror. No podía quitarse de la cabeza los gritos de dolor. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la violación en grupo que habían hecho a ese pobre niño. Simplemente esta vez, no tenía ganas de nada. Solo quería olvidar lo que había visto. Ya incluso le daba igual si sonaba insensible, pero aquello era un sin vivir. Era tan traumatizante lo que estaba viendo que le costaba comer sin que se le revolviera el estomago, sin que acabase viendo vísceras en su plato. Si ya de por si, no podía dormir, ahora no podría ni comer. Las imágenes de como habían ultrajado a Amal de esa forma tan baja... no se le iría jamas de su cabeza. Por mucho que tratase de olvidarlo.

 _« La peste negra los teme por que ellos son igual que el.»_

 _« Desde su punto de vista, cree que son impredecibles y sabe lo que son capaces de hacer. »_

 _Para el son seres sádicos, inhumanos y unos verdaderos animales.»_

Sirius tuvo que taparse la boca. No podía creerlo. Simplemente no podía.

— _Veo que estas empezando a atar cabos._

Sirius negaba la cabeza, incapaz de creer lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Es... posible que La Peste Negra y Amal estén… correlacionados de alguna forma?

Sin embargo, escucho una sonora carcajada, que por alguna razón lo alivio.

— _Has formulado mal la pregunta._

Aquella respuesta lo dejo con mas incógnitas. Si es que era posible.

—Amal hablaba de si mismo... pero no es él... y tampoco se refería a la persona tras la mascara. ¿Quién es entonces?

Amon se encorvo hasta llegar a la misma altura que Sirius. Lo miraba con diversión.

— _Siempre hay un detonante, algo que provocó al ira absoluta de Amal… y de La Peste Negra._

¿Porque ayudar a las personas que precisamente estaban dándole caza? Desde luego, no tenia sentido. Y que decir, del momento en que admitió frente a todos los _Aurores_ que odiaba a la humanidad, aunque ahora entendía el porque. El moreno tenía razones para matar, pero el no era ese asesino. Tal vez, lo que si tenían en común Amal y la Peste Negra era que ambos estaban resentidos por el ser humano.

—Pero si la Peste Negra comparte alma con Amal... —fue, como no, interrumpido.

— _¿Quien te dice que sea humano?_

—Pero…

—Amal y La Peste Negra están unidos por sus almas, ligados a un sentimiento mutuo que ambos comparten. La Peste Negra a existido antes de que el tiempo naciera. Antes que tú y antes que yo. Siempre a estado ahí, perdido en el limbo de la existencia.

Sirius miro con los ojos bien abiertos a Amon.

—¿Podrías ser que _la Peste Negra_ es la representación absoluta de la ira? Y que Amal, a raiz de ese sufrimiento... ¿su alma hubiese acabado fusionándose con _la Peste Negra_?

— _No vas por mal camino._ —aquel infierno blanco empezó a volverse un poco borroso.— _Amal es mas peligroso que la Peste Negra._ _É_ _l es una persona muy iracunda, pero a sabido guardar su ira con el tiempo... sin embargo, una vez que sale a la luz esa rabia... el es incapaz de controlarlo._

—¿Entonces... esos bultos que eran?... ¿Que eran esas cosas que se movían en su espalda?

Amon lo miró con aversión, rozando la repugnancia.

— _Eso…_ —hizo una pequeña pausa deleitándose con la confusión que recorría el rostro de Sirius— _¿Como crees que el controla esa ira?_

—¿Que quieres decir?—aquello si que confundió aun mas Al muchacho si era posible.

— _Como dije antes, Amal guarda en su interior una inhumana ira que logró darle forma, convirtió un ser amorfo y oscuro en un ser con pensamiento propio, lo dotó de personalidad propia y de códigos propios. Sin embargo, Amal guarda en su propia alma una espiral destructiva incontrolable, si ese poder se desata… no habrá ser vivo que sea capaz de sobrevivir._

—¿Que quieres decir?

Amón bufó con fuerza, parecía cansado de aquella insulsa y absurda charla, donde a su parecer las respuestas eran obvias.

— _La Peste Negra tiene poderes, como pudiste ver._

El estudiante asintió y fue ahí cuando comprendió la gravedad de la situación.

Si La Peste Negra y Amal se unían… si algo como eso podía llegar a suceder… sería la destrucción masiva de la vida. En la cabeza de Sirius no se le borraba la imagen de Amal despellejándose así mismo, si ese era el nivel de rabia no quería ver al mecánico con poderes. Siendo manejado como un títere por _La Peste Negra._

—Si sus almas se juntasen o si algo detonara su furia… La Peste Negra sería el primero en estar allí.

Amón asintió.

—¿Por qué tanto odio hacia Amal? ¿Por qué _La Peste Negra_ lo odia tanto? ¿No merece un descanso?

— _¿Por qué supones que La Peste Negra odia a Amal?_

Sirius se quedó callado. Pensando en aquella ambigua pregunta.

— _No, La Peste Negra quiere liberar a Amal, su deseo es que el mismo se deshaga de esas ridículas cadenas que él mismo se autoinpuso para no dañar a nadie. Lo que él quiere, es la perfecta fusión._

—¿Para qué?

Amón suspiró.

— _El poder de un ente primitivo, un demonio si quieres llamarlo, con el corazón de un ser humano alentado por sus fuertes emociones._

—El poder de una bestia con las emociones de Amal.

—Veo que vas comprendiendo.

A Sirius casi se le cae la boca. ¿Era por eso? ¿Ese era el motivo? Ni si quiera cuando había sido liberado de ese hórrido infierno podía tener paz. Era por eso, por ese motivo le gustaba ir solo. Iba mas allá de tener pánico a las personas, si no mas bien, en no causarlas daño. Todo ese odio lo fue guardando para si mismo. Sin poder desatarse, ni si quiera podía liberarse de esa rabia iracunda que guardaba en su interior. Ni si quiera era capaz de hacer eso.

—Por Merlín... Entonces... para tener esa vida... —no se atrevía a formular la pregunta que había pasado por su mente.

— _¿Porque sigue adelante?_

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

— _Hizo una promesa que no puede romper._

Sirius lo miró sin rastro de un ápice de fuerza.

—No lo entiendo... ¿Por que yo?, ¿por que mostrarme sus recuerdos?, ¿con que propósito?

— _En su momento lo sabrás._ —miró al cielo y lo miró con su clásica mirada nauseabunda— _ahora eres un trozo de carne inútil que guarda información, pero en un futuro espero que seas de utilidad._

Y sin aviso previo le asestó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, sintiendo como su cráneo se rompía en mil pedazos.

Cayó de la cama, de echo, estaba en el suelo en la cómoda alfombre de estilo árabe.

Sirius no paraba de jadear y no era para más. Lo que había visto... lo que sentía en esos momentos era indescriptible. Era como si todo el dolor de Amal atravesara su alma como una flecha.

No sabía que hacer, no era que no quisiera a Amal pero todo lo que estaba viendo no era para estómagos de muchos. Y él, no entraba en ese puesto. Ver como esas treinta basuras violaban de esa forma tan inhumana y vil... aquello jamas se le iría a borrar de su mente. Estaba seguro, que esos recuerdos estarían para el resto de su vida conviviendo en sus memorias.

Le dolía la cabeza, no sabía si iba a ser capaz de aguantar tanto estrés, tantos disgustos estaban empezando a hacer mella sobre él. Y que decir de la corta pero contundente conversación que había tenido con ese Demonio. Aunque seguía sin tener respuestas claras.

Se pasó las manos sobre su cara. Mierda, todavía podía escuchar los chillidos de Amal.

Algo más tranquilo, y con una ligera sensación de paz miró el cielo estrellado de Hogwarts. Preguntándose ¿porque él? De entre todas las personas. La respuesta que tuvo por parte de Amon, era mas que ambigua de lo que había esperado junto con ese sutil insulto.

No lograba comprender porque alguien tan diferente y dispar, en comparación con Amal iba a ser testigo de su aberrante infancia, lo cual era un verdadero eufemismo.

Suspiró, esta noche no iba a poder dormir.

* * *

Nota de la Autora

Hola de nuevo, sé que muchos estaréis indignados por mi tardanza pero necesitaba desconectar con urgencia. Alejarme un poco de la vida caótica de mis personajes. Cómo habéis podido ver este capítulo a sido de intensas emociones. Yo misma e notado como se me subían y bajaban las emociones. Me costado muchísimo escribir esto y creo que por razones obvias.

Sé que puede sonar a risa, pero Amal es un persona que ya venía de hace mucho tiempo, así que e empatizado muchísimo con él. Así que escribir respecto su infancia me a costado Dios y ayuda, me a resultado difícil hacerlo sin que me pusiera incómoda o a ponerme a llorar como una desgraciada. Es por eso que agradecería enormemente que pudieras escribir algún comentario, por que eso lectores míos, da una fuerza que flipaís.

Con esto me despido, seguiré y trataré de acabarlo, pero entended, que esto a sido un capítulo… fuerte (al menos a nivel emocional) en comparación con lo que se os viene encima. Tranquilos, no se va a tratar de esto y ni mucho menos de la pedofilia (espero que creáis mis palabras) así que, agarraos los machos. Lo que si que os puedo decir, es que de ahora en adelante va a tener muchísimo protagonismo LPN (La Peste Negra) incluso, en futuros capítulos tendrá curiosas conversaciones entre Snape y Black que incluso sacará unas buenas risas.

Y ya terminé.

Saludos desde España.


	32. Capítulo 32: Perdón

_"Las disculpas más profundas nunca son escuchadas por los oídos, se sienten a través del corazón. Así que pon tu mano en mi corazón y solo siéntelo, estoy llorando de arrepentimiento."_

Anónimo

* * *

Capitulo 32: Perdón

Ya habían pasado varios días después de lo que sucedió en la enfermería. El Slytherin no había logrado conciliar el sueño, no podía. En un principio el dolor de su tobillo se solía hacer presente por las noches y por otro lado, la culpabilidad por su hiriente comportamiento hacia el moreno.

Severus no había vuelto a ver a Amal. No sabía que había sido de él. Lo buscó en los lugares donde el solía frecuentar pero no lo encontró. Y probablemente estaría evitándole a toda costa. Lo que sí sabía era que estaría en el ala oeste, en su " _piso de alquiler_ " como el llamaba. Pero por el momento no se atrevía a ir allí. Se había comportado como un autentico cretino. No había respetado la vida personal de Amal mas bien, todo lo contrario. Había ido como un torbellino arrasando todo a su paso y para colmo había echo daño a la única persona que realmente se preocupaba por él.

La culpa le carcomía por dentro. El no era nadie para hacer daño a Amal.

No era absolutamente nadie.

Faltaban dos asignaturas para que se terminaran las clases. Bueno, por un día que se las saltase no iba a pasar nada malo, además, incluso no le importaba que la casa de Gryffindor vieran que se había quedado tullido. La verdad, poco le importaba, el solo quería tener de vuelta al moreno, volverle a ver. Cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Tenía que ir donde Amal a disculparse y esta vez no se pondría excusas absurdas y pobres. Aunque, tenía la rara sensación de estar siendo vigilado. Tampoco le dio muchas vueltas. La inexistente cantidad de fantasmas bromistas brillaban en su ausencia. Aunque, como pensó antes, tampoco le importaba.

Caminó con paso decidido a la residencia del mecánico. Aunque le resultó algo irónico por que cuando estuvo delante del portón no se atrevía a llamar. Tenía de masiado miedo, miedo a ver esos ojos naranjas mirándolo con odio, apuntándole con un dedo acusador. Alejándolo para siempre de su vida.

No, debía de tranquilizarse, tenía que intentarlo.

Cerró los ojos, respiró y llamó a la puerta suavemente.

Espero un buen rato. Pero no apareció nadie. Más bien, no parecía que hubiese ni un alma por el lugar. Ya, cuando estaba haciendo ademán de irse se abrió la puerta, dejando entrever a un sorprendido Amal con una taza de té en sus manos. Con Lucano que se había entremetido entre sus piernas.

Severus miró su rostro. Estaba algo pálido y ojeroso. No pudo evitar sentir un flechazo de culpa atravesara su alma. También vio que Amal iba a decirle algo, pero Severus se adelantó.

—Lo siento— ni el mismo sabía que era capaz de pedir perdón.

El rostro de sorpresa de Amal pasó a uno inexpresivo. No parecía enfadado, pero tampoco estaba del todo seguro. Y Lucano... bueno, este solo miraba de un lado a otro. Estaba seguro de que incluso miraba con reproche a su amo.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó por primera vez en su vida.

El moreno lo miró de arriba a bajo asintiendo con la cabeza, sin emitir ninguna palabra.

Si, realmente estaba enfadado.

El Slytherin entró en el salón de Amal apoyándose en su bastón. Todo estaba en orden, nada había cambiado. Todo estaba igual que siempre.

Amal le indicó con una mano que se sentara, cosa que Snape no tuvo problema alguno en obedecer. Estaba nervioso, eso era mas que claro. No paraba de mover la rodilla como si eso fuera su única vía de escape. Vio de reojo que Amal preparaba con calma un té para él. Dejó de mirarlo, no podía simplemente mantener su mirada. Le era incapaz hacerlo. Y mas aún, después del modo en que se comportó. No sabía si él iba a perdonarle, sabía que su comportamiento había estado fuera de lugar. En vez de haberse preocupado por él, en vez de haber dejado su espacio, se lo arrebató sin ninguna compasión.

El ruido de la taza de porcelana en la mesa fue lo que le hizo despertar del ensueño que tenía.

—Lo siento... me comporte como un idiota.—bajo la cabeza sintiendo que la culpa caía sobre sus hombros—sabia que lo estabas pasando mal, y a mi me dio igual. Seguí insistiendo, aun cuando no querías.

Vio como Amal se sentaba en la silla que estaba en frente de la suya. Cara a cara. Mientras que el perro se sentaba al lado de la silla de mimbre.

—No importa, simplemente querías saber quien era Ivy.— dijo dando un sorbo al te—no te martirices con eso, además. Yo te grite y bastante fuerte.

Pero no era lo mismo.

Además, el tono que estaba usando era monótono, casi como si estuviera diciendo un discurso largo y aburrido. Y sobretodo, un discurso en el que el locutor no sentía de ningún modo esas palabras de aliento.

—Lo siento— ni el mismo entendía como era que esas palabras le salían con tanta facilidad de su boca.—Te busqué pero no te encontré por ningún lado

—Oh— fue todo lo que dijo Amal.

Hubo un tenso silencio que se formó en la habitación, por lo menos parecía estar sufriéndolo Snape por que desde luego que Amal estaba de lo más tranquilo. Y eso enojó al joven Slytherin.

Prefería que le gritase o al menos que recibiera algún insulto, pero no. ahora mismo se lo estaba guardando todo para él. Y eso no ayudaba nada. El necesita, el quería saber que diablos pasaba por su mente. Era tan terco.

—¿A que has venido realmente?—aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—¡Para de una vez!—se estaba exaltando demasiado, tenía que tranquilizarse. No podía gritar así a Amal. Cuando él no tenía ninguna culpa, solo era de él. Pero tenía que hacer algo para que hablara, una reacción por parte de él… algo, lo que fuera.—... yo...— miró el rostro de Amal, y por el momento no sabía que expresión poner.

Una agria mezcla entre culpa e ira estaba consumiendo su ser, era molesto. Porque no sabía que hacer para absolver su culpa. Y lo peor, sus ojos estaban empezando a escozer.

Iba a volver a pasar, iba a ocurrir de nuevo. Una persona increíble que tenía a su lado lo alejaría de él para siempre. Por culpa de su terquedad. Como sucedió con Lily. Una vez con corazón roto podía aguantarlo, pero no una segunda vez. No podría soportarlo.

Viendo que estaba a punto de descomponerse en un nubarrón de ágrios recuerdos, optó por lo más sensato.

Darse por vencido.

Lo había perdido.

—Será mejor que me vaya.—dijo con una voz que para muchos sería neutra, pero que para otros que lo conocieran bien, encontraría un halo de desesperación.

Severus se levantó y agarró con molestia la vara de madera renegando con la cabeza. Solo él era la única criatura del universo capaz de escupir la mano que le había dado de comer. Y él lo sabía, vaya que si lo sabía. Lo único que necesitaba ahora, era ahogarse en sus propias penas y vivir en esos hermosos recuerdos que Amal le había brindado.

—¡Espera!

Sin embargo, hizo caso omiso, no porque quisiera, si no por que no pudo escucharlo. Quería irse, sus ojos no tardarían mucho en dejar entrever las verdaderas emociones que albergaban en lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

Ya, cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, una mano hizo que no pudiera abrirla más.

—Paremos esto—el cálido aliento atravesó la oreja de de Severus, haciendo que tuviera un leve escalofrió.—los dos.—la suave voz de Amal casi le provocaba una descarga eléctrica. Su voz, por alguna razón no podía evitar obedecerlo.

El Slytherin frunció el ceño. Amal tenía razón, los dos tenían que dejar de ser tan testarudos. Era al menos, doloroso para él. No quería haberle echo daño. Él no era así. No quería ser así, Snape quería mantenerlo a su lado, quería demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería. Pero sus atroces inseguridades junto con la necesidad de mantenerlo a su lado paradójicamente lo había echado de su lado. La creciente y casi enfermiza obsesión que sentía hacia Amal lo estaba llevando por caminos muy erróneos. Caminos que le estaba costando reconstruir.

Severus se giró para encararle, quería decirle que realmente lo sentía de todo corazón, pero al ver su rostro, esa expresión... esos ojos. Simplemente no pudo, no salía ninguna palabra de su boca. Sus ojos estaban llenos de desolación, llenos de intranquilidad.

—Perdóname—y esta vez, fue Amal quién se disculpó.

El Slytherin apretó la mandíbula. No sabía que hacer en esa situación. Nadie le había dado un libro que le indicase que debía de hacer en esas situaciones.

Amal se acercó aún más a Severus, casi podían fundir sus cuerpos en uno solo. En ese momento, un discreto silencio reinaba en el salón. Con tan solo de compañía las respiraciones de ambos, casi como una perfecta sinfonía secreta.

Amal dejó que su frente caliente se juntara contra la fría de Severus, sintiendo como a ambos poco a poco se le iba ralentizando el pulso. Los nervios, la ira, la culpa. Todo eso se estaba consumando en el aire, saliendo de sus cuerpos y resultando efímero en la estancia. Esas sensaciones negativas estaban cesando. Dando paso, a unas florecientes emociones, tan necesarias como el vivir. Dos amantes teniendo una acalorada discusión, para que después, ambos comprendieran que no podían ser rencorosos y orgullosos. Ambos entendían que por muchos que les molestasen, a veces, tenían que ceder y sacrificar algunas cosas. Dar, y recibir. Y eso, era algo, que estaban empezando a entender Severus y Amal.

—Lo siento— volvió a decir el moreno.

Severus por primera vez, se había quedado sin palabras, no sabía que decir en ese momento. Era como si su voz se negase a salir de sus labios. Casi, como si fuera un favor.

Ahora, en ese preciso instante las palabras eran innecesarias. Solo ellos dos contra el mundo.

Amal miró con una brutal fuerza a los ojos negros de Snape y con el lenguaje mudo de dos enamorados comenzó a besar tiernamente los labios de Severus, alentándole con gestos lo que su voz no podía decir. Severus por su lado, no tuvo problema en corresponder al beso. Y vaya que correspondía. La fuerza de aquellas caricias estaban haciendo que Severus estuviera a punto de perder la conciencia.

Severus ejerció cierta fuerza contra el cabello de Amal acercándole aún más a él. Quería estar con él de ese modo, estar así para el resto de su vida. Sus lenguas bailaban al compas de sus manos que parecían estar en un caos constante pero armonioso.

Lo único que ocurrió, para que ambos recobraran la realidad fue el momento en que ambos se cayeron abruptamente en el suelo al apoyarse en el manillar de la puerta.

Amal se había caído encima de Severus. Aunque las risas no tardaron en aparecer. Riéndose en parte de lo ridícula que era la situación, pero en especial lo tontos que habían sido. Amal se apoyó en el suelo con sus antebrazos. Dejando que su respiración calara en el cuello de Severus. Dejó que su cabeza se apoyara en el hombro del chico.

—Quedate a mi lado, aunque discutamos como fieras, lo solucionaremos. Pero quédate.

Aquella declaración hizo de Severus abriera los ojos como platos. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su pulso se paró por un segundo, haciendo que tuviera un impulso en saber que expresión tenía Amal en esos mismos instante quería verlo, quería ver el brillo de sus ojos. El moreno se enderezó, mirándole a la cara y demostrándole que no era ninguna falacia lo que decía, que sus sentimientos eran puros y verdaderos. Que sus palabras eran reales y no una vil mentira. Los ojos anaranjados de Amal desprendían pura y absoluta devoción hacia Severus. Era como si el fuera su razón de vivir, su oxigeno, su luz, el único ser que realmente quería que estuviese a su lado.

Ambos estaban empezando a desprenderse de esa coraza que durante tanto tiempo se habían esforzado por construir. Severus por su parte se había adentrado en el corazón de Amal, descubriendo sus miedos, sus pasiones y su dolor. Mientras que Amal se había encargado de destrozar ese muro que el Slytherin se había esforzado por construir. Y como si de un torbellino se tratase el mecánico lo libero de la prisión que el mismo se había impuesto. No tenían nada que esconder, ya no servía de nada tratar de fingir los secretos que ambos escondían. Cada uno de ellos se habían encargado de desnudar su alma.

Severus estaba seguro de una cosa. No tardaría en corresponderle, las vibraciones que le daba sus palabras. El efecto electrizante era mas que demoledor.

Los dos estuvieron en esa postura durante un buen rato junto con largos besos que parecían eternos. Cuando los dos parecieron tranquilizarse por completo el moreno se enderezó del suelo Amal y le tendió una mano a Severus. Y este, no tuvo problemas en aceptarla. Con un poco de fuerza, Severus logró levantarse con algo de somnolencia por aquellos fogosos besos, donde sus rodillas temblaban sin control y la entrepierna llegaba cierto cúmulo de sangre.

Amal, con cierto arte levantó el callado de Snape con el pie. Como de costumbre, sabía lucirse con ese tipo de cosas.

Severus dejó la puerta entornada y miró a Amal. Bueno, más bien, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos durante un buen rato.

—Quiero que sepas quien es Ivy.

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Amal, no quiero que me desveles algo que no te gusta recordar. No soy quien para...—Amal lo interrumpió abruptamente.

—Si eres alguien y mereces saberlo, yo se cosas sobre ti pero tú no sabes nada sobre las mías… es lo justo—No sabía que decir. No quería forzarlo, no quería ver esa reacción que tanto le entristeció y sobretodo, no quería hacerle daño. No de esa manera.—aunque, sera mejor que te sientes... va a ser largo de contar.

Ambos se volvieron a sentar en el mismo lugar donde habían empezado su discusión. Solo que esta vez con una atmósfera mucho mas cambiada. Esta vez, por primera vez, Amal se abriría a Severus sin tapujo alguno. El Rottweiler parecía prestarle mucha atención a aquellos dos chicos, incluso más que Bellatrix ante un discurso sobre la supremacía de magos.

Amal tragó fuertemente. Aquellos recuerdos lo seguían persiguiendo aún.

Y con razón.

—Digamos que en mi tierra es muy común que gente con ciertos... estatus social, solicite a personas que trabajen de manera permanente para ellos. Cosa que todo el mundo que quiere, puesto, que eso significa trabajo para toda la vida.—aquello lo dijo más para si mismo que para Severus— de alguna manera acabe trabajando y trabajo para un pez gordo que por suerte no muchos conocen. Pero, a veces ser un pez gordo tiene sus desventajas, y es que es muy fácil labrarte enemigos. Soy el inventor personal de dicho pez gordo y sobretodo consejero.—al ver la confusión de Severus trato de aclarárselo—no es extraño que a lo largo de los años se forje una amistad entre jefe y trabajador. Por ello, me permitió indagar y ayudar en su vida personal. Con el tiempo conocí a una chica. Saco de su bolsillo una foto algo arrugada y se la tendió al Slytherin. Se llamaba Ivy Morrison. Era... increíble, tenia una personalidad encantadora siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar. Brillante, inteligente, perspicaz, cómica... lo tenía todo.—Severus vio con dolor como Amal empezaba a quebrarse. Hubo un minuto de silencio, sin embargo, esta vez, el no forzó nada—incluso estábamos haciendo planes para casarnos cuando fuéramos adultos.—aquello si que lo tomo por sorpresa. Vio como Amal fruncía el ceño con disgusto, como si recordarlo le trajera mucho dolor— pero oh, no todo era alegría y color. Siempre hay una traición de por medio.

—¿Se había acostado con otro?

Amal lo miró con un brillo parecido al cariño, sin embargo la risa rota que salio de su garganta le indicaba lo contrario.

—Ojala hubiese sido eso, al menos tendría solución— la sonrisa rota desapareció de su rostro, pasando a uno afligido— no, no. Resulta que todo fue una trampa. Ella era una espía de otro pez gordo—esta vez una sonora carcajada retumbo por toda la habitación — y yo, iluso de mi confié en ella. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja,! que idiota fui. Como si no hubiese espabilado con todo el daño que me habían echo a lo largo de mi vida. ¿Sabes? Me lo tenía merecido por haber sido tan ciego.— la sonora carcajada, donde Amal se reía de si mismo ceso una vez más. Haciendo que Severus sintiera mas dolor por el

—Una noche me drogó y me llevó a su cuartel secreto. Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en una celda. Pero no como tu crees... era una habitación blanca... de echo, todo era blanco. Incluso mis ropas. Daba asco. Todo blanco. No había reloj, no había ventanas... nunca supe que hora era, ni los días que pasaban.—el moreno miraba a la nada, renegando ligeramente la cabeza con una expresión neutral que poco a poco se iba descomponiendo del dolor—Ella quería sacarme información acerca de unos planos secretos que tenía el pez gordo. Obviamente no dije nada. Por ello me torturó durante días… y días y días. Sin embargo fui un imbécil al no decir nada

Severus tuvo el impulso de decirle que no era necesario que hablase mas, le rompía el corazón verle así de destrozado.

— Así que ella tomo cartas sobre el asunto. Capturó a mi mejor amiga...—se callo abruptamente, con miedo a recordar— oh, mi amada Zahari. La mejor persona que conocí… —el silencio que acometía en sus propias palabras era atroz, pero de un modo u otro el semblante de Amal seguía intacto— bueno, y la colgó en frente mío. Sin embargo, ella no murió— los ojos de Amal empezaron a aguarse— ¿sabes que fue lo peor? Que veía como la echaban una extraña agua maloliente encima de ella. Y yo me preguntaba, ¿porque el agua huele tan mal? ¿porque?, hasta que comprendí lo que era cuando Ivy encendió una cerilla. Y ¡sorpresa!, era gasolina. Ella empezó a arder como si se tratase de una bonita fogata con olor a carne asada. Lo último que escuche de ella fueron sus gritos. Imaginate, ser quemado vivo. ¡Ua!

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar traicioneramente por las mejillas de Amal, sin embargo, este no cambio su expresión. Casi incluso, como si estuviera contando un monologo absurdo y sin sentido

—Aquello... aquello me tocó la cabeza—dijo golpeándose varias veces con el dedo en la sien—todo fue oscuro, es lo único que recuerdo. No se, ni como salí de aquella maldita habitación. Soy incapaz de recordarlo. Tengo recuerdos difusos, como flashes ¿Sabes de que te hablo no?.—a Severus le costó asentir con la cabeza, por el momento se había quedado sin habla—bueno, se que acabe matando a todas las personas que había allí. Lo se por sus gritos y bueno... por que estaba empapado de sangre que en parte no era mía.—Amal frunció el ceño, haciendo un esfuerzo por memorizar— Trato de recordar que hice y de como escape. Pero sobretodo, que diablos ocurrió para que acabase matando a personas con armas suficientemente potentes para matarme al instante. Y no se como, pero un tipo que no tenía ni energías para mantenerse en pie logró matar a los ocho centenares de personas que trabajaban allí. Aunque, eso es lo de menos.—frunció el morro, mierras que las lágrimas caían con mas intensidad. Sin embargo, esta vez, Amal se quedó en un largo silencio.

—Amal, no tienes que seguir— dijo Severus renegando con la cabeza. Le mataba verle así de roto.

El moreno simplemente lo miró. Con los ojos tan abiertos que el propio Salazar Slytherin se sentiría asustado.

—Ivy murió. Recuerdo su patético vestido de seda azul. Celebrando algo supongo, tenía las tripas abiertas. Podía ver todas sus repugnantes vísceras esparcidas en el suelo. Todos esos organos teñidos de sangre... Mientras que me aferraba a ella. Que sorpresa me lleve cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba solo. Y allí, estaba la Peste Negra mirando el cadáver de esa... mujer—una aterradora mirada le lanzo a Severus—en aquella sala no murió solo Ivy.

Severus se imaginaba que una parte de Amal también murió. Pero no era eso.

Ni por asomo.

—Ella estaba embarazada.—Esta vez Amal rompió a llorar desconsoladamente— Siete meses... siete malditos meses... dime ¿que culpa tenía? ¡¿Que culpa!?—Amal se encogió en su sillón agarrándose desesperadamente del cabello— murió... por mi maldita culpa... ¡por mi culpa! Pude ver perfectamente en el resto de sus vísceras el feto, ese embrión que jamas llego a nacer... ¡mi hijo! Mi propio hijo... mi hijo.—estuvo durante un largo rato susurrando lo mismo.

Severus no lo dudó ni un segundo y corrió hacia él. Abrazándole, tratando de reconfortarlo. Aunque a esas alturas no sirviera de nada. Snape no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Aquello lo estaba taladrando la cabeza. Un hijo muerto, el bebé de Amal muerto.

—Lloraba, el bebé lloraba.

Severus abrió los ojos como platos. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—La dije que alguien como yo no podía tener descendencia, pero no me escuchó, como siempre. Así que cuando estuve encerrado en ese antro no fue difícil para ella quedarse embarazada de mi, aunque el proceso no fuese el más… bonito —dijo con una risa amarga.

—¿Qué?

—Era un trozo de carne deforme, bultos y bultos de carne. Pero lloraba, lloraba mucho. —los sollozos de Amal se hicieron aún más fuertes—No se que pasó, estábamos la _Peste Negra_ y yo. Y no se quién la mató. No se si fue él, o yo—Amal se aferró a la ropa del Slytherin, tratando de no perder la cordura— soy inútil hasta para recordar si fui yo quien mate a mi propio hijo.—rio burlándose de si mismo.

Severus trataba de asimilar lo que estaba escuchando. Por eso tenia esas reacciones, por eso le aterraba hablar de ella. No quería ni imaginar por el infierno que el habría tenido que pasar. Su mejor amiga muerta de la forma mas cruel. El, incapaz de recordar a las personas que el había matado. Y para aumentar aun mas el dolor si era posible, la mujer a la que adoraba resulto ser una espía que lo usó cuanto quiso. Lo torturó hasta la locura y ya, para destrozar aún más a Amal, su hijo había muerto. Ahora, lo único que podía hacer era apoyar a Amal y ser su más e incondicional apoyo moral. Todavía trataba de asimilar lo que todavía rondaba por su mente. Ni el mismo era capaz de imaginar como Amal habría sido capaz de soportar toda esa agonía.

Amal se dejó caer de la silla, siendo arropado por los brazos de Severus, que sin duda ayudaba a que no perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba. Algo mas tranquilo. Amal fue capaz de seguir.

—Después de eso, encontraron mi paradero. Me dijeron que había estado nueve meses desaparecido. Wow, nueve. Ni yo mismo me lo creía.—el moreno se enrollo en el cuerpo de Severus con mas fuerza. Como si quisiera ser un solo individuo.—Después… después… se que estaba muy cansado… si, estaba muy, muy cansado.—profirió con susurros ahogados en lamentos.

Severus no sabía ni que decir. Incluso en esos momentos sentía que era un sacrilegio decir algo. Lo único que podía hacer era abrazarlo y hacerle sentir seguro. Y sobretodo, querido. Quería que alguna forma no se culpara, aunque fuera inevitable.—¿Puedo estar así un poco mas?

Lo único que pudo hacer Severus fue asentir con la cabeza. Y juntarlo a su cuerpo aún más. Como si se quería pasar toda la vida. A él no le importaba.

Pero fue en ese momento en que una duda asaltó su mente.

¿Él era una buena influencia? Desde luego que no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo, eso nunca. Pero sabía que debía de calmar su comportameinto y tratar de luchar contra esa atroz inseguridad que tanto daño estaba haciendo al moreno.

Lucano se alejó de ellos dos, como si quisiera dejarle espacio para ellos dos. Y de paso saber quienes eran los que cotilleaban a las puertas de Amal.

Si tan solo Severus hubiese entornado más el portón, habría visto a Hatson apuntando a un joven Gryffindor con su varita y a un Sirius con los ojos abiertos como platos, tapándose la boca para no lanzar ningún jadeo.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor**

Lamento enormemente mi tardanza, y por no haber escrito nada sobre el fic. Pero descuidad, estoy tomando las riendas. No lo abandoné y espero no tener que volver a hacerlo.

El motivo por el que dejé el fic de lado fue por que de algún modo, me estaba consumiendo y demasiado. Esto junto con variso problemas económicos que estamos pasando mi madre y yo que son bastante desagradables, para colmo los problemas en casa aumentan y no estoy muy animada la verdad. De ahí mi enorme tardanzo.

Una vez más, vuelvo a disculparme con vosotros. Sé que vosotros no teneís que pagar mis problemas pero muchas veces prefiero dejar reposar un fic. Y también un pequeño relajo para mi misma. Empecé varios proyectos de escritora que estoy volviendo a tomar.

Una vez más, mil perdones y trataré de escribir lo más rápido que puedo el próximo fic.

Besos desde España.


	33. Capítulo 33: Bajo la piel

_Nunca por encima de ti, nunca por debajo de ti, siempre a tu lado_

\- Walter Winchell

* * *

 **Capítulo 33: Bajo la piel**

Severus no entendía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo ni cómo estaban en la cama ligeros de ropa a punto de hacer lo que solía hacer con Lily cuando necesitaba consuelo.

Sabía que la situación en la que estaban había sido solamente obra suya. Él mismo había empezado a besarlo con mucha más fuerza pasadas las horas. E incluso, había incitado al joven Amal con su oscura mirada, haciéndole entender sus claras intenciones. E incluso, de algún modo paradójico se había burlado de él, con la intención de mantenerlo distraído.

Y vaya que si había funcionado.

Dudaba que haber echo eso hubiese sido una buena idea, más aún después del horrible suceso por el que Amal había pasado. De echo, ambos habían pasado varias horas en la cama sin haber echo nada, Severus lo abrazaba y a la vez se alarmaba al ver que el chico de piel rojiza caía en sueños profundos donde después se despertaba con fuertes sobresaltos. Sin embargo, el astuto Slytherin había descubierto algo de una particularidad al mismo nivel que un unicornio bebiendo cerveza de fresa bailando la Macarena.

A Amal le gustaba que le tocasen, y mucho.

Incluso su propio cuerpo se acercaba a esas caricias.

Y ahí, era donde se encontraba ahora, cavando su propia tumba por haber querido jugar con fuego.

—Deberías de dejar de hacer eso.

—¿El qué? —preguntó el Slytherin como si nada fuera con él.

—Tocarme

Severus enarcó la ceja. Por su puesto, sin dejar de tocar.

—¿Que hay de malo en tocarte? ¿no puedo?

—Es… el modo en… en que lo haces. —farfulló como pudo el chico sintiendo como se obnubilaba por el placer.

Snape vio como Amal cerraba los ojos, y la verdad, en cierto modo le recordaba a los gatos.

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo

—Severus… si sigues así yo acabaré… acabaré…

—¿Corriendote? Adelante, hazlo, quiero verlo.

Amal apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula, mientras que a sus párpados empezaba a ejercer demasiada presión. El modo en que se estaba burlando Severus se él estaba provocando que el chico comenzara a perder el control. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de mantener relaciones sexuales.

Demasiado tiempo. Y por una buena razón.

—Severus, para —enmarcó con fuerza tratando de ralentizar su respiración.

Por su puesto, como era de esperar, el Slytherin sonrió aún más. Las manos que acariciaban la cadera desnuda de Amal, pasaron a meterse como intrusas en los pantalones del moreno y llegando a la entrepierna. Sin dificultad alguna, se puso encima de las caderas de Amal, obligándole de un modo u otro que l omirase contínuamente.

—Pero yo no quiero. —finalizó la obstinada serpiente que estaba jugando con un fuego que podía envolverlo.

—Severus, para por favor, ¡tienes que parar!

—Quiero ver cómo te corres en mi mano.

Demonios, el modo en que Severus le hablaba no le ayudaba mucho, su voz junto con el modo en que le tocaba y el modo en que su excitación estaba a punto de llegar al punto más alto provocó lo inevitable.

Severus sacó la mano del calzoncillo negro viendo como en un mano había un espeso líquido blanquecino.

El estudiante se maravilló ante lo que tenía frente a él, el querido y adorado Amal, avergonzado hasta el punto de taparse la cara con las manos.

Amal por su lado, no es que no le gustara el modo en que le tocaba, todo lo contrario, lo disfrutaba, pero no sabía si él podría ser capaz de satisfacer las necesidades sexuales de Severus, ni siquiera se veía capaz de mantener relaciones de esa clase como una persona normal. Muchas veces había temido llegar a ese punto, al punto en que estaban los dos ahora.

Amal estaba en una encrucijada ¿Que debía de hacer? ¿podía sucumbirse al placer más salvaje y arcaico? ¿debía de pararlo? ¿o simplemente dejarse llevar? ¿y si acababa descontrolándose?, ¿y si su consciencia se apagaba y Severus sufría las consecuencias? ¿y si a Severus le ocurría lo mismo que a esa chica?

Cualesquiera que fuera la respuesta Severus no le dejó pensar demasiado. Otra vez volvía a sentir su mano en su miembro, esta vez completamente húmedo, tocándole de un modo que le haría enloquecer.

—Otra vez no, otra vez no. —susurró con dificultad.

Severus rió para sus adentros, viendo como la espalda del chico se arqueaba hacia atrás agarrando con fuerza la tela que envolvía la almohada.

—Has tenido el descaro de taparte la cara, sin tan siquiera mirar tu propio desastre ¿sabes que tienes que tienes que hacerte cargo de tus actos?

Amal se enderezó de la cama, con la mirada nublada y sin poder pensar con mucha claridad. Trató de quitar con delicadeza la mano donde Snape le estaba tocando el miembro con todo el desparpajo del mundo.

—Severus esto no… no…

—¿No te gusta?

—Si, pero no es…

—¿Es porque te estoy masturbando?

Amal respiraba con fuerza tratando de recobrar algo de sentido, pero como era de esperar aquella maldita serpiente le estaba prohibiendo cualquier pensamiento con un mínimo de sentido.

—No, no es por eso, pero entiende que...

—¿Que debo de entender?

Amal se aferró contra el cuello del estudiate al sentir un fuerte espasmo por todo su cuerpo. Un cosquilleo que hizo que todo su cuerpo reaccionara como si de un calambre se tratase.

Severus había apretado con el pulgar la punta de su miembro, dejando sin defensa alguna al pobre chico. Cosa que al Slytherin le encantó, ver al mecánico rodeando su cuello, dejando que su cabeza se apoyara en su hombro, temblando con fuertes espasmos y controlando como podía sus gemidos era algo digno de ver.

También se dio cuenta de algo más, Amal había empapado de sudor toda su camiseta, sin mencionar que si ya de por si, su piel siempre estaba caliente ahora lo estaba mucho más, al punto de que casi le costaba tocarle.

Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, poco importaba.

—Shh, no te preocupes, queda mucho para que se termine.

Amal no podía contestar, el cosquilleo que emergía desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas estaba a punto de estallar, estaba a punto de alcanzar esa deliciosa manzana prohibida, el perfecto éxtasis.

—N… no aguantaré… no… no podré…

Severus tuvo una idea malévola, buena, pero melévola.

Quitó la mano de la entrepierna de Amal, dejando al moreno con una extraña sensación de abandono en su cuerpo. Los jadeos del chico fueron calmándose poco a poco, llegando a una respiración más o menos normal.

Severus vio un evidente desespero en los ojos naranjas de Amal al ver que no había logrado llegar a ese preciado éxtasis que todo ser vivo adora obtener.

Y como el sádico emocional que era Severus disfrutaría para el resto de la eternidad con esa expresión de vacío recibida por parte del moreno. Pero, su plan todavía no había acabado. Severus enderezó, y empezó a quitar la camisa blanca de Amal dejando su torso completamente desnudo, llena de esas cicatrices que tanta historia tenían para él.

—Espera, que… ¿que vas a hacer?

Severus no contestó, y con unos de sus dedos tiró del calzoncillo negro con manchas blanquecinas, dejándolo caer en el suelo de la habitación.

Amal sin entender muy bien lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, se fue hacia al cabecero de la cama por puro instinto.

Por fin, por fin Severus tenía frente a sus ojos lo que tanto había anhelado. Amal Rodríguez de Vivar ante él. Desnudo, a su merced. Solo para él, para nadie más. Saber que él era el único y verdadero dueño de sus emociones, ver que solo él podía lograr que Amal temblara ante sus toques, que solo y únicamente él pudiera hacerle sentirse de ese modo. Tan manejable y tan adictivo. Como un perfecta droga de la mejor calidad del mercado.

Quería escuchar cada gemido, quería tener cada caricia suya y ser el único en ver esas preciosas emociones que afloraban en su interior.

Como un gato ante un ratón acorralado, Severus se acercó al moreno, echó hacia un lado su cabello y abrió las piernas de Amal.

—Espera… Severus ¿que… que vas a hacer?

Una boca empezó a chupar el pene de Amal, llevando al chico a un mundo lleno de éxtasis y un placer casi divino. El calor subía en cada poro de la piel del mecánico. Dejando que suaves gotas perladas emergieran de su piel.

Apenas lograba pensar, un mar revuelto opacado por olas placenteras con descargas eléctricas que lo estaban llevando a la locura. Sentía un intenso calor por todo su cuerpo, en especial, en su estrepierna. Una lengua subía y bajaba constantemente, chupándole como si se tratase de un helado, y debía de estar haciéndolo muy bien para que provocaba pequeños espasmos incontrolables en el cuerpo de Vivar.

A Amal le costaba respirar con dificultad, y su mirada era incapaz de mantenerla en un punto fijo sin que un nubarrón blanquecino empañara su visión.

De una menara casi instintiva, dejó que sus manos bagaran a la cabeza de Severus, dejando que sus dedos se entrelazaran con la intensa mata de cabello negro del estudiante. No sabía donde había aprendido a hacer esa maravilla con la boca, pero desde luego que lo estaba llevando al Edén. De vez en cuando, sentía suaves mordiscos alrededor del tronco que más que daño era un placer mayor que, de seguir así acabaría estallando.

—Severus, no aguantaré, no creo… no podré, Severus… por favor. —le advirtió tratando de apartarle la cabeza.

Sin embargo, el Slytherin seguía con aquel baile húmedo donde su lengua, su aliento y sus dientes hacían la mejor felación que uno podría describir.

—Severus… no podré… no aguanto, déjalo…

El punto estaba llegando, iba a hacerlo, estaba llegando a esa cima. Iba a llegar, el cosquilleo que recorría cada parte de sus pies estaba llegando al punto clave, solo faltaba un poco para llegar a la cima, solo unos segundos más, solo un poquito más.

—Severus… n… no… no lo hagas.

Se lo tragó.

Todo.

Severus levantó la cabeza, viendo a Amal morirse de la vergüenza. Tapándose la cara sin querer ver el escenario en el que se encontraba.

—No debiste, no… no.

Severus se asustó un poco al notar que su voz sonaba algo quebrada.

—¿Y por que no?

Amal no contestaba, seguía ocultándose en sus manos.

—¿Por que no puedo? —siguió preguntando de manera poco inocente la serpiente mientras trataba de alejar las manos que ocultaban el rostro de su preciada persona.—vamos, deja de ser tan terco. ¿por qué no me dejas ver tu rostro?

El silencio atronador del chico le indicaba que algo no iba bien. Algo estaba pasando.

—¿Hice algo mal?

El silencio seguía presente, y esa atmósfera juguetona y erótica pasó a una completamente diferente. Era… algo desolador. No se sentía como que Vivar estuviera dolido… si no algo que no podía identificar en ese momento.

Amal se apartó las manos de su cara con lentitud. Dejándole ver el motivo de su silencio.

Lloraba, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer en sus mejillas, dejando rastro brillantes como gotas de lluvia.

Severus, al ver esto se alarmó. ¿Había echo algo mal? ¿lo había forzado sin darse cuenta? ¿no había sido recíproco? ¿le había vuelto a hacer daño? Miles y miles de dudas pasaban por su cabezas como rayos gamma. Lo último que quería era verle llorar, más aún por su causa.

—¿Te incomodé?

¿Incomodarlo? ¿molestarlo? ¿forzarlo? Nada de eso, Amal no estaba en ese estado por eso. Si no todo lo contrario. La sensación en si misma era algo… algo nuevo.

Había sido demasiado tiempo sin haber sentido tanto placer, que hubiese sido de manera recíproca. Que nadie lo hubiera forzado; No sintió que las caricias de aquella serpiente hubiese sido repugnante, todo lo contrario, estaban cargandas de un profundo cariño. Los besos dados, sin la intención de callar gritos procedentes de una profunda agonía. Eran besos cariñosos, eran besos llenos de un inconmesurable afecto.

No le tocaba con la inteción de humillarlo, ni tampoco lo usaba como un trapo de usar y tirar. No era un trozo de carne sin sentimientos al que Amal había estado acostumbrado a ser tratado.

Estaba realmente feliz.

Era eso.

Se sentía como si estuviera ante su igual. Y eso era una sensación liberadora.

Ya no más horribles caricias que le hacían vomitar, ni esa sensación de suciedad. Era ahora él, quien quería dejar al joven Slytherin echo un desastre.

Amal miró con devoción al chico que tenía delante de sus ojos. El mismo chico que anteriormente tenía una expresión arrogante y segura, ahora había pasado a una inquieta y atemorizada.

—Simplemente… creí que la gente lloraba cuando estaba triste. —farfulló casi con el idioma del silencio.

Severus no le entendió, pero tampoco era tonto. Había visto quemaduras en la ingle, concretamente quemaduras propias de una vara de hierro al rojo vivo. Y por lo que podía figurarse, dudaba que solo hubiese sufrido torturas físicas.

Amal alzó la mirada Severus y por alguna razón, tembló.

Tan pronto como lo pensó, entendió en el lío en que se había metido. No debió de jugar con fuego. Y ahora entendía el porqué.

—Es hora de que tu también te hagas cargo de tus actos.

El oji negro abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir que Amal le tiraba con una fuerza bruta al otro lado de la cama. Y ahora, era Amal quien estaba encima de él.

¿No estaba la actitud de Amal un poquito cambiada?

¿UN POQUITO?

—Que… espera que…

Ah, que dulce y tierna es la ironía. Severus habría esperado muchas cosas, pero no que ahora fuera él quien estaba tumbado en la cama, sintiendo como la sangre bajaba a su ingle.

Amal no hablaba, parecía mudo. Sin embargo sus manos estaban muy despiertas. De un momento a otro los botones de la blusa de Severus fueron arrancados de un plumazo, escuchando como todos ellos recorrían los rincones de la habitación en el que estaban. La piel de Severus seguía siendo fría, pero ahora comenzaba a elevarse hasta cierto punto.

Severus había rebasado la línea de fuego segura, y ahora pagaba encantado las consecuencias.

Lo peor de todo, es que Amal tenía una expresión neutral, ni siquiera movía un músculo de su cara. Pero sus ojos… eso era otra cosa. Ahora esos ojos naranjas se habían un vuelto en un mar de lava bravo. Y una mirada que le hacía temblar de pánico atroz.

Con toda la calma del mundo, las manos rojizas del mecánico empezaron a desabrochar el cinturón del pantalón negro del alumno, y sin inmutarse, deslizó la tela negruzca hasta que cayera en cualquier punto de la habitación.

—Amal… espera, ¿es esto lo que tú quieres?

El moreno lo miró por unos segundos, contento por esa pregunta, aunque su cara no dijera mucho. Sin previó aviso, se inclinó hacia el menor y comenzó a besarlo. Mordía su lengua y luego la chupaba. Una y otra, y otra vez. No tuvo ni la más mínima decencia en recorrer cada parámetro bucal de la pobre serpiente que había caído en su propia trampa.

Severus no comprendía como era posible que un beso pudiera encenderlo tanto y sobretodo.

¿Qué había pasado del tierno y tímido Amal?

Amal empezó a dejar que sus manos empezasen a viajar por el pálido cuerpo de Severus. Provocando que una ola de vibraciones se colaran por su espina dorsal hasta llegar a su cerebro, mandando señales a la ingle de este.

—¿Quieres esto?— preguntó Amal, asegurándose de que el encuentro fuese reciproco. Inclinando la barbilla hacia arriba, Severus se esforzó por juntar sus bocas a modo de respuesta, pero Amal se apartó lo suficiente como para evitar el contacto.—Ah, ¿no estás algo impaciente?—se burló cruelmente Amal mientras su mano empezaba a moverse gradualmente por las adoloridas caderas de Snape provocando barridos sensuales en la piel de este— ¿No es mejor esperar mañana?—preguntó, aumentando la desesperación de Snape por ser tocado aún más.

—No —gruñó con fastidio Severus, apenas capaz de sacar las palabras con coherencia mientras Amal trazaba la fina línea con sus dedos desde su ombligo hasta su pelvis. Se detuvo justo a la altura de su erección y se dirigió hacia un lado y sobre una cadera. —Por favor...—suplicó Snape ya con cierta agonía.

—¡Qué educado! —exclamó Amal, mofándose de su desesperación, aun así, se inclinó para recompensar a Severus con unos castos besos en el hombro, evitando lo máximo posible el contacto en el cuello. —Por favor, Severus. Dime, ¿qué quieres que te haga?—le susurró al oído, mientras le daba un fuerte mordida, dejando la marca de sus dientes como sello personal.

La cabeza de Severus estaba nadando en un mar erótico que lo imposibilitaba vocalizar, pero su cuerpo si estaba completamente dispuesto a contribuir a falta de su voz. De algún modo, pensó que Amal no apreciaría que él hubiese avanzado tanto con el. Pero de todos modos se animó a actuar. Algo nervioso, pero confiando, con ambas manos buscó a tientas la cabeza de este, levantándola y encuadrándola antes de juntar sus labios. El primer barrido de piel suave era casto pero tenso, y Severus movió lentamente sus labios contra los de Amal, maravillándose de que no ofrecieran resistencia. Amal pareció leer y corresponder a cada movimiento de Severus, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado y abriendo su boca para deslizar su lengua en los labios de Severus. Severus retorció la lengua con ansiedad alrededor de su intruso, mordiéndolo reiteradas veces antes de alejarse brevemente sólo para volver y profundizar aun más en aquel baile caliente de besos.

Continuaron besándose durante lo que parecía una eternidad gloriosa y cada segundo pasaba con creciente entusiasmo. Las manos de Severus finalmente bajaron por la espalda de Amal, desesperado por acercarlo más, aunque encontrando resistencia. Se movió incómodo y estaba a punto de protestar cuando la mano de Amal, finalmente se posó sobre su entrepierna adolorida. Amal lo sujetaba con suavidad pero con firmeza.

Severus jadeó bruscamente, arrancando la boca de Severus en una deliciosa mezcla de shock y alivio. Se balanceó en esa cálida mano con un gemido bajo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos mientras el placer ondulaba a través de su cuerpo.

—Severus—dijo Amal, con voz baja e increíblemente ronca—Mírame.

Casi, como un instinto natural, obedeció al mandato. Mirando a los ojos castaños de Amal. Preguntándose, que estaría pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos.

El moreno se alejó de sus labios, pasando su lengua en su oreja, haciendo que Severus se diera cuenta del peligroso y adictivo juego en el que se había metido.

Y sin darse cuenta, de un modo u otro se vio sin rastro de ropa. No sabía que clase de magia oscura había usado el Squib para haberle quitado el calzoncillo sin que él se hubiese dado cuenta.

Severus tragó con fuerza, el Amal que estaba frente a él no era para nada el que conocía, y un lado suyo tembló de miedo. Había algo tan depredador en su mirada que sintió la necesidad de huir. No era una mirada hambrienta donde el erotismo hacía acto de presencia. Todo lo contrario. Era algo tan visceral y animal que el mismo sentía que su vida peligraba de una gravedad total. Y sin embargo, pese a la grotesca sensación que sentía en esos momentos, se excitó aún más. La extraordinaria agitación que saltaba de su cuerpo junto con la necesidad de salir huyendo de ese lugar, hacía algo profundo e inmundo le obligara a quedarse allí. Tal vez fuera la abrupta e imprudente curiosidad, o tal vez por la nueva sensación que estaba desarrollando; Un miedo atroz junto con la magnanimidad de saber que nada malo iba a ocurrirle. Puede que incluso fuera la adicción de tal emoción. Algo que desde luego nunca había experimentado, ni con Lily, ni con nadie.

—Amal espera.

De algún modo, los cambios tan bruscos de humor de Amal resultaban más que espeluznantes. Tenía una mirada propia de un sádico sexual. Un violador en serie que disfrutaba ejerciendo un dolor inhumano en sus victimas. Y Aunque, por extraño que pareciera no podía sentir miedo.

Era un hormigueo similar al caer de un precipicio. Era excitante, imaginarse que era violentado en ese aspecto. Y mas aún cuando Amal estaba empezando a desvelar ese comportamiento raro, una naturaleza casi animal. Y cosa que a Severus, le gustaba... y eso lo asustaba.

Y no era el único que estaba empezando a tener miedo.

Amal tuvo que controlar el irrefrenable impulso de morderlo en el cuello, triturar su carne hasta que se volviera un amasijo de carne picada. Un instinto feroz exigía que hundiera sus manos en las entrañas de Severus mientras devoraba sus vísceras, mientras hundía su cara en sus intestinos devorando cada órgano de su cuerpo. Fantasear con eso lo excitaba hasta un punto, que resultaba enfermizo.

Los dedos de Amal viajaron con rapidez en la entrada de Severus, y no le costó demasiado ensancharlo lo suficiente como para poder penetrarlo sin causar ningún desgarro. Lo último que quería, era causarle un evento traumático por culpa de un descuido.

Sin embargo, aunque Amal trabaja como podía en evitar esos pensamientos, no podía evitar proyectarse a si mismo hundiendo sus dientes en el cuello del chico. Sus caninos penetrando en la suave carne de Severus, mientras lo embestía ferozmente. Cerrar sus mandíbulas, mientras saboreaba el sabor metálico de la sangre. Despellejar su piel hasta que el propio Severus se hubiese convertido en un macabro muñeco despellejado. Tiras musculares donde las ebras de sus tendones brillaban al son de las bombillas. Imaginarse a si mismo mordiéndole en los brazos, piernas, muslos, espalda... y en todas las partes del cuerpo a ser posible. Escuchar los gritos del Slytherin suplicando que parase... era como si una alimaña interior exigiera cometer esos actos tan atroces y abominables. La sola imagen de Severus lleno de mordiscos. Sus mordiscos. Que parecían ser hechos por una bestia, iba mas allá de lo excitante. La suave, y delgada linea entre el placer y el dolor. Entre lo moral y lo inmoral.

Pero el sabía que no podía hacer eso. De hacerlo, Severus acabaría en el hospital durante semanas. Ya lo había hecho una vez con alguna chica, un encuentro casual, sin ningún compromiso amoroso y lo único que logró fue que por culpa de su incontrolable violencia la pobre chica acabara ingresada durante varios meses en un hospital. Claramente no quería eso. Lo único que podía hacer, era soñar con ese tipo de encuentros sexuales llenos de sangre. Y tratar de calmar su enfermiza mente de ese tipo de escenarios macabros.

Con un descomunal control sobre si mismo, y tratando de hacerle el mínimo daño posible a Severus, fue introduciendo lentamente su pene el la entrada del estudiante.

—Si ves que no puedes aguantar dímelo y pararé. —dijo Amal, y esta vez con mucha más tranquilidad y dejando que sus ojos se entreviera un halo de humanidad.

Severus asintió nervioso, siendo apenas incapaz de escuchar la voz de Amal. Sonaba demasiado lejana para él, distante y extraña. Era como si sus oídos estuvieran taponados junto con un calor que empezaba a cargarse por toda la habitación.

Los muslos del Slytherin comenzaron a tener suaves espasmos, mientras que su espalda se iba arqueando hacia atrás.

El moreno se volvió a inclinar para besarlo. Centrándose en el beso y no en desgarrar su cuello. Le aterraba que Severus descubriera su verdadera naturaleza sexual. Unas preferencias propias de un depredador , un sádico o algún tipo de rara parafilia sexual.

El cuerpo del Slytherin se tensó de inmediato, al sentir un intenso dolor en el recto. No era como él había creído que era. Pensaba que era un poco de dolor al principio pero no tan intenso al punto de sentir como si lo estuvieran empalando vivo.

Amal observó la clara inconformidad de Severus, y pese al silencio del estudiante comprendió mejor que nadie lo doloroso que podía llegar a ser. Y por ello trataría de poner mucho más cuidado. Con una delicadeza impropia de él, fue profundizando con suavidad su miembro en el interior de Severus. Mientras trataba de calmarlos con fogosos besos y tiernas caricias.

Severus se anclaba a su cuello logrando evadir el dolor, pero tanto su cabeza como su cuerpo lo confundían. Cuanto más dolor sentía más excitado estaba. No lo entendía, pero los besos de Amal no lo excitaban, no es que no le gustara, todo lo contrario. Si no más bien, le daba una total seguridad de que estaba en un circulo íntimo de confianza, donde si el pedía que parase Amal lo haría el acto.

Tenía el control absoluto de la situación.

—Amal… Amal.

Pareciera que Severus fuera lo único que sabía decir.

Cuando el miembro de Amal se adentró por completo en el interior de Severus se quedó quieto por varios minutos esperando a que el cuerpo de Snape se acostumbrara. Estaba todavía tenso, y podía sentir las palpitaciones de todos sus músculos e incluso la presión que ejercía por sus piernas. Severus respiraba con fuerza, con lo ojos cerrados y junto con una capa de sudor que había allanado por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿te e echo daño?

Severus apenas logró escuchar las preguntas que el moreno le hacía, eran demasiado diáfanas como para poder entenderle.

¿Si dolía? Como mil demonios, no comprendía como se podía mantener relaciones sexuales de esa forma si ya de por si era lo más doloroso que podía haber. Y sin embargo, la excitación subía cada vez más y más, llegando a un grado que no sabía si acabaría perdiendo la conciencia.

Severus abrió los ojos como pudo, enfrentándose a los ojos naranjas de Amal.

—Estoy bien.

Amal asintió algo más calmado. Y poco a poco comenzó a mover sus caderas.

El pulso de Severus se aceleró tanto que su propio corazón empezó a dolerle, las manos calientes de Amal se posaron en sus caderas sujetándolo con firmeza mientras las embestidas se intensificaban gradualmente. Los movimientos se sentían lentos y perezosos. Él mismo se atragantaba en sus propios gemidos llevado por una torrencial ola de dolor y de placer en la misma medida.

Con Lily siempre era él quien tenía que aguantar y obedecer a cada uno de sus mandatos… pero con Amal era distinto, era el quien tenía el control en todo momento, donde el propio Amal se doblegaba a él por propia voluntad, porque quería, porque si. Un pacto hablado con el silencio donde ellos dos se entendían sin mediar palabra. Sin voces más que el de los gemidos y gruñidos empañados de un placer arcaico.

Las manos de Severus se fueron instintivamente al cuello de Amal, juntando sus cabezas, uno al lado de otro. Sin vergüenza, sin secretismos. Con Lily siempre tenía que agachar la cabeza y callar sus emociones. Con Amal no. Todo lo contrario, aquel chico de ojos naranjas lo invitaba a gritar y exclamar de emoción. Lo invitaba a un mundo que siempre había estado frente a él pero el que nunca pudo tocar, por sus cadenas, por sus ataduras.

Y ahora, esas cadenas se habían desecho, desatando así un frenesí de placer y gozo. Mientras que algo primitivo salía de ellos dos. Severus sentía la urgente necesidad de marcarlo, hacerle saber a todo el mundo que Amal era solamente suyo. Una extraña sensación posesividad lo nublaba, incluso en momentos como en los que estaban los dos.

Las embestidas comenzaron a ser más fuertes y más rápidas, las estocadas estaban echas con cierta impaciencia. Hubo en un momento donde pudo recobrar la visión y vio en los ojos de Amal algo que no le agradó demasiado. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera concentrado en algo que no le permitiera sentir el más mínimo placer. Centrado más en el placer de Severus que en el suyo propio. Severus no sabía que hacer para que el también disfrutara de ese encuentro íntimo y especial.

Sin embargo, un cosquilleó emergía desde sus entrañas, el volcán de Pompeya a punto de estallar. Solo faltaba poco, solo faltaba poco para llegar a la culminación del éxtasis mas exquisito. Rozar ese placentero orgasmo tan profundamente necesitado. Las embestidas de Amal se intensificaron, llegando a un punto de su interior que lo haría enloquecer.

Las manos de Severus se agarró con fuerza en las sábanas medio desechas de la cama. Los muslos del Slytherin comenzaron a tener fuertes espasmos, mientras que el cuerpo de Snape se contrajo provocando que su cerebro soltara una fuerte descarga eléctrica que esparció por todo su sistema nervioso. Él mismo se sintió preso de su propio orgasmo sintiendo como por segundos su mente desconectaba del mundo terrenal.

En un instante, donde hubo unos segundos de calma, donde los cuerpos de los dos chicos se pararon, la mano de Severus se alzó a la mejilla de Amal, en la herida que tenía en su mejilla.

No entendió ni siquiera lo que dijo, ni tampoco el porqué. Pero se sintió natural al decirlo que no podía arrepentirse. Antes de caer rendido del sueño, del cansancio y del futuro dolor de espalda que tendría en unas cuantas horas, optó por arriesgarse.

Y con ello, finalmente dejó que sus ojos se cegaran por un manto negro, donde la seguridad y la confianza lo dejó en un mundo tranquilo y pacífico, dejando a Amal tan paralizado que por varios segundos no pudo respirar. En especial al escuchar unas palabras con mucho significado.

—Te quiero.


End file.
